Moment that changed everything
by vampirelicious
Summary: In a spur of a moment I grab Elena's face between my hands and force her to look into my eyes. And then I am kissing her. It's not sweet gentle kiss I might add…it's raw, desperate, hungry kiss filled with longing and passion.I need this…we need this. I am tired of being afraid of her touch, in fact I want her to touch every single inch of me because I love her. (105 : DAMON POV)
1. Chapter 1

" _Why no one is answering their phones? Is not it the whole idea of having one, so people could reach you! I have no idea what is going on right now… Just as I was about to say bye-bye to my life, Alaric collapsed. He freaking died! Which means that something really bad happened to Elena. Just the thought of her being … I can't event think of the word… Shit., Shit shit… " _

Damon was racing through the interstate, breaking all possible speed records. He had Alaric's body in the car with him. He couldn't just leave him there. Even considering he was turned into vampire-killing machine, he was still Damon's only friend. After Alaric collapsed in his arms it seemed that Damon had a nervous breakdown. He had very little time to regain his composure, to pull himself together and get to Elena.

So here he was stuck in no-news zone, willing his car to drive even faster, if it was possible. It was late at night and highway was relatively quiet. He quickly swiveled between cars. Concentrating on the road, Damon didn't allow himself to think. If he would let his mind to wonder, it would be just a matter of seconds before image of Elena's lifeless body would creep in.

" _Turn left… go straight… faster…faster…"_ was only words allowed in his head right now. He could feel his heartbeat rising as he flew by " Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign.

Not much longer, just few more intersections and couple of turns before he would reach hospital parking lot. If something happened, they were probably here. He slammed on his brakes as hard as he could, with tires rubbing against the pavement his car swung a little before coming to a complete stop. Damon jumped out of the car, not bothering to shut off the engine or close the door. He was running towards the entrance. Once he was inside he froze, the reality hit him again, almost knocking him unconscious. Was he really about to see Elena and not get some witty comeback on his greeting? Damon shook his head, he has to know what happened. Just driving in that car, without any news drove him nearly insane. He looked around again and saw familiar face, lady doc who bloodjacked him before, Meredith something.

" Where is she?" – Damon grabbed Meredith by her shoulder and dragged her with him as he walked forward

" Damon, wait.. wait! – Meredith protested. She broke free from his grip and now was facing him. She stopped him from moving any further. – You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena here earlier today. Her injuries were worse than I let on… -she continued her explanation while Damon trying to turn his brain back on. – it wasn't just a concussion, it was cerebral hemorrhage. She needed my help…"

"What are you saying?! " – Damon mumbled in shock. He froze in place.

"_Usually Meredith's help meant… oh. SHIT! Not good….it's soo not good! She gave Elena my blood?! Did she? Will she turn? Oh my God! No NO NO! Definitely not according to plan. Plan was not to let Elena die at any cost at all. I will kill whoever is responsible. I will rip their heart out and force them to eat it! " _

Meredith led Damon to the morgue double doors. She explained to him that Elena and Stefan were took a deep breath before he kicked both of the doors open.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? " – he roared directing his attention and gaze at Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2: Not This

" Elena and Matt were driving back to Mystic Falls, it was Rebekah – Stefan's voice echoed through the morgue, bouncing from walls. – She forced Matt to drive off the Wickery bridge into water."

" How do you know it was her? "

" Matt told me, right after a pulled him out from water. He is in a recovery upstairs, so we can ask him for details later… "

"If YOU were there, WHY Elena is DEAD?! – Damon's eyes widened with shock. - I mean you pulled her out. Right? Stefan ? "

" She didn't let me, -Stefan's voice so low, that you could almost miss his reply, if you were not a vampire that is. – She forced me to save Matt first and then I was too late."

" DIDN'T LET YOU? Are you serious? That was a moment you decided to agree with her? To save a quarterback? – Damon was walking towards his little brother. Rage radiated from his eyes. – YOU LET HER DIE!"

" I didn't let her! It was her decision ,she wanted me to save him first. I thought I could make it in time!"

" Do you even have some resemblance of a brain in that head of yours? Of your hairdo takes up all space? – Damon spat back without hesitation.- How dare you even say that it was her choice? There is no choice here, there is no talk of a choice, not even a whisper! She was not allowed to make this one! You save Elena, you idiot! That's it, loud and clear. YOU. SAVE. ELENA. Granted she would throw a fit after, but that the thing! She would be ALIVE to throw one. She'd be angry, so you suck it up, let her be angry, let her be upset, want to kill you or whatever! That's what you do brother! And then you could go back to "it's your decision Elena" crap! Let her choose popcorn flavor, what movie to watch, not DIE! "

Damon was in Stefan's face, everything screamed inside him. He was so angry with Stefan, he could rip him apart. His brother, his ally in protecting Elena, let the girl he loves die. She was coming back to see Stefan, that's why she was on that stupid bridge to begin with. She chose him and he choose to let her die? How is that fair? Damon was ready to let Stefan and Elena to live happily ever, he even agreed to leave town. He was ready to let Elena be with Stefan without being "the other brother, the one she didn't chose". He was ready to let the girl he loves, be happy, even if it tore him apart. But no way in hell he was willing to let her die. No matter what!

It was then, when he saw with his side vision, Elena, she was lying on the table inside the morgue. There was no color in her face, no emotion. She was just lying there. Damon didn't care about his brother anymore. All he could see was Elena's lifeless body in front of him. He stepped back from Stefan and walked over to Elena. He studied her angelic features, like he did dozen times before, when she was asleep in her bed. Damon reached his hand out and brushed her cheek with his knuckles, she was so cold. He just wanted to scoop her in his arms and shield form this.. whatever this is. He wanted badly to see her smile and accuse him of being a cave-man.

" _Oh what did you do, brother? Why wasn't I here? She would've been alive and she wouldn't have to deal with what's coming… She would just remain the way she was… Human, stubborn girl, who had power over my heart. I would do anything for her not to be like us. To have what she wanted from life, not this existence. This is not life, its constant disappointment, centuries of disappointment…"_

It was then when Elena suddenly sat up, gasping for air, it broke Damon's thinking process as he jumped back in surprise. Stefan was right there stepping in front of Damon to catch Elena…


	3. Chapter 3

Elena was in and out of consciousness after she woke up in the morgue she drifted back to sleep. In very short time she was awake, she was disoriented, so they had no chance to explain to her what happened. Meredith Fell insisted that they could not stay there any longer as some of the hospital stuff could get suspicious. Elena was supposed to be dead, it was risky to stay in the morgue and wait for her to wake up there. Damon compelled two guys from emergency crew, who was at the car crash site. Now, if asked, they would remember bringing Elena to the hospital, she was weak but alive. Meredith dealt with other details. Damon and Stefan, who carried Elena to the car, decided it would be best if they would bring Elena home.

" it is not safe to go to her house, With Jeremy being there and all. We don't need for any temptation for her. We don't know how strong hunger would be." Damon offered Stefan to take her to their house. It is still familiar surroundings, no risk of killing anyone there. After a short pause Stefan agreed, he carefully placed Elena in his car.

" I'll meet you at the house, I need to take care of Alaric's body. I don't think I can drive around town with a dead body on my backseat. " It was not the only reason, why Damon didn't want to follow Stefan home. He didn't want to be there with him. He didn't think he could be in the same room as Stefan, without doing something he would later regret. He was angry at Stefan. Angry, perhaps didn't even began to describe resentment for his brother at this moment. So Damon drove away from the hospital parking lot towards Mystic Falls cemetery. He had to compel couple of gravediggers, but in the end it was done. Alaric was buried… Damon stood at his grave for some time.

'I'll miss you buddy, it will not be same without you here…" Damon said to his friend. They would probably have formal ceremony for Alaric later. It will not be the same as right now, pain will be less sharp, Damon would cover it up with some witty remark. Somehow standing right here, alone, felt right. He wouldn't let others see this side of him, he wouldn't let them know how much he cares, how much it hurts him to say goodbye to his best friend. It was easier to let them assume that he is heartless jerk. But now is not the time to get into that, now he needed to get back to the boarding house, to see how Elena was doing.

Damon parked his car outside the boarding house and listened in, he listened for voices inside the house. There were Stefan and Caroline inside, he didn't hear Elena. She was probably still sleeping, she will need to feed soon… to complete the transition. Will she go through with it? Damon took a deep breath, he could feel his heart shrink just at the thought of Elena being gone forever. Of course, existence as a vampire was not what he wanted for her, but when life gives you lemons… shitty, shitty lemons. He will help her with everything, he will do whatever he can to make it easier… he promised Stefan to leave town if Elena chose him. But if she will need him, he will stay. He promised her, that night after he brought her home from the hospital, after Klaus and Stefan attacked her, that he will never leave her. That look in Elena's eyes, that night, haunted Damon, she was so fragile in that moment, so broken, he would do anything not to see that look again. Damon knew Elena could get through it, she was strong after everything life thrown her way, Elena was still standing. She didn't give up, it was not in her nature, she was stronger that everyone gave her credit.

She did not back down, even at the darkest moment of her life, when Stefan threatened to drive her of that freaking bridge. He was proud of her, proud of her stubbornness, that sometimes bit him in the ass. Sometimes she was intolerable, but that is what made Elena, who she is.

Damon took a deep breath to calm himself down and headed to the house.

" Hey, any news? Hi Barbie" he nodded, he walked right to the drinking cart and poured himself glass of bourbon. He drank it in one gulp and poured second one. Holding a glass in his hand, Damon occupied his usual chair in front of flickering flames in the fireplace. Bourbon seemed to calm his nerves a little.

" She is still in and out, mostly… She is sleeping now " Stefan turned to the fireplace, remembering his conversation with Elena merely an hour ago.

" Stefan, what's going on? " She pressed for an answer as soon as she regained some of her strength. Stefan was thinking about how and what he will say to Elena, for the last few hours. How exactly can he tell her that she is the only thing she did not want to be? And he is the one responsible…

" Oh my God, Stefan.., the car, I remember being in the water. There was so much if it, I could not breathe… How did you save me? I remember … I could not breathe, Stefan…" He could see panic rising in Elena's eyes.

" I didn't, I was too late… " Stefan's voice more like a whisper as he turned his gaze away from Elena.

" How I am alive then? I didn't have any vampire blood in me. Did Bonnie bring me back? " Elena was shaking, her voice was breaking. " Please tell me, that Bonnie brought me back" Elena begged, with her eyes watering.

" Do you remember going into hospital earlier that day? Meredith did not tell anyone how serious your injuries were. She gave you Damon's blood… you had vampire blood in your system when you died."

Tears rolled of Elena's eyes, she buried herself in Stefan's arms. Elena was trying to find comfort. She knew that there is no going back now, she could either become a vampire or die. She could not die, she couldn't leave Jeremy all alone. She was the only family he had left.

" I never wanted to be a vampire" he heard her muffled sobs. Stefan was heartbroken to see Elena like this. He had to find a way to make it right again. He was the reason she is here in the first place. If he would have saved her first. He knew that Damon was right, he shouldn't have listened…

" I should've saved you first. I'm sorry Elena. I will talk to Bonnie, maybe there is still something she can do. Maybe it's not too late." Stefan rocked Elena in his arms.

She pulled away to look in his eyes.

" Stefan, you did what I asked you to do. You respected my choice. Like you always do. Thank you for saving Matt." Elena held his face in her hands.

" Look at me, Stefan. Maybe I don't have t be vampire, maybe Bonnie will find a way… there is still time".

" What? You said that there is another way? You are the master of stupid decisions today! Do you even think when you talk? Did you even spoke to the witch first?" Damon jumped from his seat. He was standing in front if Stefan. Lack of response from his side confirmed Damon's suspicions. He didn't talk to the Bonnie.

" I swear, you need all of your feelings and morals get kicked out of you! Every time you open your mouth stupid things come out."

"Damon lay off him! He already feels guilty" Caroline stepped in. She stood between brothers trying to easy the tension.

'Stay out of it Blondie!" Damon barked at her. He pushed Caroline out of the way " Do you realize that now she will have a death grip on the idea that Bonnie can fix everything! She needs to feed, NOW! Before its too late!"

"We still have time!" Stefan took a defensive position.

" Is that what you told yourself when you decided to save Matt? How did that play out for you?" Damon glared at Stefan his eyes burning through his brother.

" I made a mistake that I will regret for the rest of my existence! But that is the difference between me and you. I respected HER choice!" Stefan looked at his brother with the same look he had when he stated that Damon would never have Elena's respect. His sense of self-righteous took over, he did what he always did. He listened to Elena. But he couldn't deny that Damon's words didn't hit close home.

" Yes, Stefan, that's the difference! I would have kept her alive! I would have made sure she would get an opportunity to grow old, have family and a house with a white fence! I would have made that choice for her! I would let her hate me for it! You took the easy way out, like you always do! You need to be the hero, you need to prove to everyone that you are the moral one, the good one! You cannot stand the idea of Elena being angry at you. You are weak! But this time you are on your own, I will not pick up after you. Not this time. YOU did this, you killed her. And it was not her choice! You don't get to use that excuse for yourself! You let this happen, YOU. DECIDED. TO. LET. HER. DIE."

Damon's fist met Stefan's face and within second Stefan flew to the other side of the parlour The brother were at each other throats, Damon's rage gave him advantage over Stefan's guilt. He smashed Stefan into a wall again and again.

" Both of you stop! Stop right now! You need to thing of Elena. You let your emotions blind you! STOP!" Caroline pealed Damon of off Stefan.

" What is going on here? " all three heads turned in the direction of the entrance. Elena was standing in the middle of the entrance arch. She noticed broken furniture and by the panting of all three members in the room, she figured there was a fight.

"Stop it now!" she demanded.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it.(=**


	4. Chapter 4

It was still tense in the room, but both Salvatores managed to calm down. Damon was shooting dirty looks at Stefan across the room. They occupied opposite corners, it was childish. But then again it was nothing new for both brothers. Both being over hundred years old behaved like 5 year olds.

" We need to speak to Bonnie, she might know a way out of it" Caroline tried to sound upbeat. She smiled at Elena rubbing her hand.

"There is no way out of it! There are no magic beans you could eat, not to be a vampire. You'll be just wasting time and filling room with witchy judgment. And we all know how FUN that could be."

" _You are all in denial, you little stupid children! How is it that I am the only sane here? The only possible solution is to get Elena to drink blood. God I want to shake them all up! This is frustrating, instead of hopping on the rainbow wagon to save Elena from becoming a vampire, you all should accept it."_

Damon put his elbows on his knees and let his head drop in his hands. He was too tired to fight, physically or emotionally. He just let them all talk, the time will show who is right.

Elena was quiet, she sat on the sofa between Stefan and Caroline. She didn't listen to what they were saying anymore. She stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace. It felt odd, it was like she was having out-of-body experience. There is no way this was happening in real life. She heard Stefan's plan and hoped that it would work. That Bonnie will find some loophole. But the other part of her was wondering if Damon was right, he didn't sugar-coat anything. Just plain and simple "drink or die". Elena looked at Damon, as if feeling her gaze on him he lifted his head and their eyes met. She saw pain in his beautiful icy blue eyes, she was scared of what will happen to her but one look from Damon seemed to have soothing affect on her. Just like she saw pain in his eyes, he saw fear in hers, Damon gave her his best "everything will be okay" half-smile and she returned it.

The sun was starting to come up, she could see light peeking through the closes curtains, it hurt her eyes a little. The light wasn't even that bright, but when she looked in the direction of a window it felt like she was staring directly at the sun in midday. With everything that was happening, Elena didn't take time to check how she was feeling. The colors felt brighter and sharper, it was like she was looking through a foggy glass before. It was like Stefan and Jenna said, everything was heightened, she was confused. With all of her feelings fighting inside, she didn't know what to feel.


	5. Chapter 5

"ELENA!" Bonnie's voice cut through the boarding house. She ran into the study where everyone turned in her direction. Bonnie was holding her Spell Book, it seems like she was crying, you could see traces of mascara on her face. Bonnie dropped everything she was holding and rushed to Elena's side. Within seconds Elena was holding sobbing Bonnie in her arms.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I couldn't… I tried…" Bonnie was so distraught, she couldn't explain what happened exactly. But Elena got the main part, there is no other way. Still holding Bonnie in her arms Elena looked around, she looked directly at Stefan in despair.

" It's okay, Bonnie. You tried. But there is only so much you can do" Elena shrugged. She led Bonnie to an armchair and sat her down. Caroline sat on the armrest near Bonnie, hugging her. Everyone in the room remained still, everyone except Damon. He wasn't there, but before anyone could wonder where he was, he was back. He walked right to Elena, it was only then she noticed that he was holding something in his hands. Elena felt burning desire radiating through her, hunger like she never felt before, Damon was holding blood bag. Elena swallowed, her breath became rapid, everything inside her screamed to grab that bag and drain it.

'What are you doing?!" Stefan knocked out bag from Damon's hands.

Elena backed away from the blood bag a far as she could. She pressed herself into a corner, her hands were digging into the wooden walls. For a second she thought how good it would feel to taste blood running through her throat, how it would spread all over her. Her hands were shaking at the thought, she forced herself to look away from the bag.

" Oh come on! There is no other way! You just heard what witchy said." Damon pointed in Bonnie's direction. " She has to drink human blood to complete the transition. And by my watch we don't have a lot of time"

" This is not your decision to make! "

" It's my choice." Elena spoke from her corner. Her voice was still shaky, but she managed to get up. She walked over in the center of the room.

" You must stop fighting! Stefan is right, it is my choice. I don't want my life to revolve around blood. I can't stand it. I can't stand an idea of me hurting someone… I don't want to be a vampire..." Elena's voice gained more strength as she spoke.

" You are not going to let yourself die!" Damon grabbed Elena by the shoulder and span her around to face him. " You are strong, you will get through it!"

" No, no I'm not! I Can't!" Elena pulled away from Damon, she didn't look up afraid of what she will see in his eyes.

" I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough to go through with it… its too much!' She whispered as Stefan rushed over to hug her.

" It's okay Elena, lets get you upstairs. You'll rest a little" He threw threatening look in Damon's direction, as he led Elena back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

" What? Am I the only one, who thinks this is crazy? " Damon spread his arms in confusion.

" No , you are not the only one. But then again, it is Elena's choice" Bonnie answered.

" You really should stop with " Elena's choice" crap. It is starting to piss me off! "

" Do you think she will feel better if she would hurt someone she knows on her blood lust? I killed someone and it is still haunting me!" Caroline stepped in. She didn't agree with Elena, but she was her friend and she was going to support her no matter what. She didn't want her friend to suffer like she did.

" What if she hurts Jeremy? It would destroy her!"

Something that Bonnie just said struck gold with Damon. He knew what he needed to do.

" I have something I need to do." Damon left Caroline and Bonnie in the middle of conversation. They looked at each other with surprise, but didn't questioned Damon's new born plan.

Damon got to the Gilbert house in record time. He stormed in the house and headed straight upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"Damon what the hell?! What is going on?" –

" You have a chance to make yourself useful. Get dressed Now. We are going to knock some sense in your sister's head" Damon threw Jeremy's jacket to him He didn't wait for a reaction, turned on his heel and walked back to his car. Jeremy followed him, putting his jacket on as he went.

" Before I make myself useful, can you explain to me what is going on. I heard some of it from Bonnie, but I don't know the whole picture" Jeremy asked vampire as they were driving in the direction of the boarding house.

" All in all Stefan is a dick. He saved Matt instead of Elena, so she died. But nothing goes easy in this town does it? So miss " I cheat to save people" doctor injected Elena with my blood when you brought her to the hospital. So long story short, Elena is in transition. And you are going to help me to convince her to complete it!"

" She is going to be a vampire?!"

" Would you rather her to be dead?"

" Point taken" Jeremy nodded. Damon was right, he didn't want to lose his sister. If she had to be a vampire to stay, let it be it. She would've done the same for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was lying on Stefan's bed, her eyes were wide open. She was too wired, too tense. Stefan stepped out few minutes ago, she could see it was hard for him. Her decision to let go, he didn't say anything, respecting her choice, as always. But secretly she doubted her decision, how could she not? She wished she could talk to someone about it, someone other than Stefan. She didn't think she could discuss it with Bonnie, her being anti-vampire and all, not Caroline either, they were never that close. Elena wrecked her brain trying to chase the thought away, but no matter how hard she tried , there it was… She didn't need to speak to just someone, she needed to speak to HIM… she needed Damon. He was so angry with her decision, it made her upset. It was so hard making this choice to begin with, everyone encouraged her to do what she wanted, to decide, to do something. The truth was that she didn't know what she wanted. And she needed to figure it out, and do it quick. She was feeling weaker as time passed, she felt life draining from her and she was scared.

" Elena?" she heard soft knock on the door and Jeremy's voice. He was here? She didn't think he would come… it was too dangerous… Jeremy walked in and smiled with relief, looking at his sister.

* * *

_Moments earlier in front of the door to Stefan's bedroom._

_Damon led Jeremy to the door but held him back for a second before he opened the door._

" _Just want to ask you something before you walk in there." Damon's blue eyes pierced into Jeremy, he frowned and continued _

" _Are you willing whatever necessary for Elena? " _

_Jeremy was surprised by Damon's question, he didn't get it at first. But then he got what Damon was thinking._

" _Yes, whatever necessary" he nodded._

" _Okay then, I'll give you two a moment" Damon turned around to walk away, but Jeremy stopped him._

" _You have a backup plan, don't' you?" _

" _Yup, but I really hope it will not come to that" Damon sighted and walked away._

* * *

" Jer! I'm so happy you are here! " Elena flew into her brother's arms. As soon as she did her focused shifted to vein in his neck. She felt blood pumping through Jeremy's neck, for a second she actually considered piercing his skin and getting to that delicious blood… Elena pushed Jeremy away and held her hand up, alerting him not to get any closer. She took few deep, slow breaths. She concentrated on her breathing, and soon blood lust passed.

" I'm sorry" she whispered.

" It's okay. I get it. You are doing very good." Jeremy tried to cheer her up. " Are you really not going to get through with it?" Jeremy was worried, he wrapped his arms around Elena once again and they sat on the bed.

" I don't know Jer, I'm confused. I know that if I do, I will lose myself. I will lose it. I don't know if I can get through with it. And all I get from everyone is that I should do whatever I want… but Jer…I don't know what I want.."

Elena felt hot tears on her cheek, she wanted to stop crying but it seemed impossible. Her emotions took over, she couldn't stop crying.

" It is going to be okay, Elena"

"NO! How is it going to be okay?! It's never going to be okay! God why am I still crying?!" Elena jumped off the bed. The tears were still streaming from her eyes, but she was no longer upset. She seemed angry

" It is not going to be okay, ever! If I don't drink blood until evening, I will die and leave you all alone! When it's my fault that you already lost everyone you care about! But I Can't bring myself to the idea of drinking blood. I want it! But I can't imagine myself actually doing it!" Elena run her hands through her hair. She was frustrated with herself. She felt shiver going through her body, it was too hard to control. She was trembling, shaking.

" Elena… ELENA!" Jeremy could see his sister loosing it. Before he knew it she crushed unconscious in his arms.

"ELENA!...Shit!... DAMON!" he screamed trying to awake her.

Within seconds Damon burst in the room, his eyes zeroed in on Elena in Jeremy's arms.

"She just fainted! I don't know what happened!"

" She is getting weaker, she needs to feed…." Damon scooped Elena in his arms and rested her on the bed. He brushed loose strand of hair from her face.

It pained him to see her like this, he would give up everything for her not to be like this. He felt his dead hearth shrink at the sight of helpless Elena. He half-smile at the thought when he promised to stake Elena himself, when there was possibility her turning into a vampire.

This time it was different, he would do anything for her to complete the transition. He was still mad at Stefan for not saving her, for taking possibility of Elena growing up, having kids and everything she wanted. But the idea of a world without her, was physically hurting him. How everything changed, he came into this town wanting to destroy it, thinking he knew it all, thinking he was invincible.

It was until he met Elena, she changed him, he might not like it sometimes, but it was pointless to deny. She made him kinder, more caring, less of a vampire at times and more human-like, weaker. But he would take it, because she was the one he loved. Loved her like no one before, not even Katherine. After losing everyone he cared for, starting with his mother, loosing himself to vampirism, Katherine, Rose, Alaric… he didn't think he will survive if he would lose her too.

"Stefan since what time is she like this?" Damon got up and turned to his brother.

" Couple of hours…" he answered with despair. " We are supposed to have until about 9 tonight, its 4.30 pm"

" We should let her rest, she will need every once of strength when she wakes up" Caroline stepped in covering Elena with a blanket.

" We will have to say goodbye?" Bonnie's voice was ghostly whisper. No one in this room was ready for what's coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon couldn't stand being in the same room with Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy. Not when they all decided to say goodbye to Elena, he stormed out and went into his room. Once inside his anger and desperation took over, as he knocked over bookshelf and few other items of furniture. He couldn't believe he was losing at this battle. He smashed his fist against the wall, the chips of wood flew in different directions from amount of force he applied to the wall. Blood dripped from his fist but he didn't care, he stumbled on his feet, collapsing on his knees. It felt pointless, he did everything he could, yet no one listened to him. Why no one else was fighting? He couldn't hold it any longer, tears sprang from his eyes, he was breathing hard. It felt like someone stabbed him in a heart. He pressed his back against the wall sitting on the floor. He was 170 years old, but he never felt more broken and alone as he did now.

Couple of hours passed, he was still frozen in same position. He was catatonic, not wanting to move. Not wanting to breathe or do anything.

"Damon?" Caroline knocked on his door and peeked through the door.

" What is it?" he mumbled with his eyes closed.

She wanted to say something but felt taken aback by what she saw. She never saw Damon like this, he was always strong, arrogant, cocky, he would never in million years show anyone he was hurting. But this time Caroline saw it on his face, his torment, it was unusual sight. She didn't know how to proceed, she bent down to level with him. Damon really did look tired, it was then when she realized he didn't have any blood since he arrived to Mystic Falls, he was a little more pale than usual, she continued to study him. Her eyes fixated on his right hand, there were signs of dried up blood, she looked up and saw hole in the wall where Damon's fist met the wall.

They never got along, mainly because she thought he didn't care about anyone. Always armed with his sarcasm, he made it hard to look past badass persona. Caroline questioned herself, maybe she should give him more benefit of the doubt?

" Are you going to admire the view? Or tell me why you came here?" Damon opened his eyes and stared right into Caroline's so suddenly, she jumped. There he was again, back to sarcastic self. Caroline rolled her eyes, brushing away her prior thought.

'Well since you asked, Elena wants to talk to you"

" Not interested! Not in saying Goodbye anyways"

Caroline knew it was hard to say goodbye to Elena, she went through it few moments earlier. Everyone has, except for Damon. And she knew how much Elena needed to speak to him.

" Damon, you know you'll regret it. Do it for her! She was here when you were sort of dyeing. You think it was easy for her? NO! So man up and go talk to her right now! Or I am going to drag your ass there. I know how much you love girl power!" she smiled.

" Are you going to sing now? I don't think anyone in this house deserved this torture." he mocked her at her "girl power" reference. But he gave up and went to Elena.

* * *

** I hope you are not bored yet! I will post 2 more chapters within next couple of hours. Just need to fix something in the next chapter. But i have some interesting things ****happening in chapter 10. **

** I am really interested in your opinions, if you could leave me a little comment i would appreciate it.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

Damon was set on not letting Elena get away with her ridiculous choice, he took a deep breath and braced himself for a battle as he entered his brother's room.

" Hi" she croaked looking up at him from her bed. His demeanor softened instantly. She was so weak and pale it, he winced at the sight of her like this. Imagining how much pain she was in. Damon walked over to her bed and sat next to her. He took her delicate hand in his.

" I'm here" he said to her softly.

" I was afraid you wouldn't come" she produced weak smile.

" I told you before I am not going anywhere, and I'm telling you now" Damon looked away not knowing if he should bring up the subject again or not. She looked so fragile and brittle. He reached out to her face and cradled her against his palm.

" I wish you wouldn't do it… " he said with sorrow. " I don't think I can continue existing here without you"

" But you know that I never wanted to be a vampire. You remember how mad I was at you for feeding me your blood."

"I know, but I still want you to get everything you are looking for from life. Even not as human, you are too young to die"

Without knowing it, Damon triggered Elena's memory. She frowned remembering something.

" _I want you to get everything you are looking for" Why does it sound so familiar?" _

echoed through Elena's mind. These simple words spoken by Damon had triggered vague memory, as if it was buried deep inside. As if she was forced to forget it… then Elena realized, it was memory that she was compelled to forget. Elena closed her eyes trying to remember.

She saw herself walking down the road, she remembered this moment. It was the night her parents died. She had a fight with Matt … God, if she didn't go to that party, everything would be so different…

" Katherine?" she heard Damon's voice.

" No," she looked around, making sure he was addressing her. " I'm Elena" she heard herself say, confused.

" Oh, You…" Damon seemed to be lost for words for a second. "You Just look… I'm sorry… You just really remind me of someone" He looked confused, puzzled. " I'm Damon" he introduced himself, making couple steps in her direction.

" Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere"

" You're one to talk. You're out here al by yourself." He smiled, but there was a little hint of danger in his voice. He smiled at her, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

" It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here" she replies, as if it was obvious truth " I got into a fight with my boyfriend" she adds after some hesitation, looking at her phone.

" About what?" Damon rushed to ask "May I Ask" he added as an after thought, rising his hands up.

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." Elena shook her head in uncertainty. Her last words sounded doomed.

"You don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want." she shrugged her shoulder. She really didn't know why she was still talking to this stranger, but he seemed to captivate her attention.

"Well that's not true." Damon shook his head, rising his eyebrows. "You want what everybody wants." Now he was telling he "the obvious truth".

"What she stared at him in disbelief, tilting her head to the side "A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She added with sarcasm and light smile, which made Damon laugh.

"Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." He smirked at her, he was clearly enjoying inside joke regarding his age.

"So Damon," Elena was playing along "Tell me, what is that I want?" Her chocolate eyes looked right at him, challenging.

Damon accepted challenge, after thinking for a short period of time he continued.

"You want a love that consumes you." He said, not breaking eye contact and moving even closer to Elena. "You want passion, an adventure" his soft voice was filled with the very definition of passion, she thought "And even a little danger" he added with_ spark in his eyes. He smiled, proving how accurate he was in his prediction. _

Elena was taken aback, it appeared that mysterious stranger knew what he was talking about. It shocked her, how precise his words were.

"So…what do you want?" she finally spoke, again with that spark of challenge in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Damon didn't expect this question, he was speechless. As if he never really thought what he wanted from life. He tried to say something, but car honk interrupted their conversation, Elena turned around.

"That's my parents," she said, with warmth and love in her voice. As she turned back to face Damon, she was locked into his blue eyes.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for." He said to her, compelling her. She felt like she drowned in his eyes for a moment, forgetting everything around. "But right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He smiled at her, there was promise of adventure in his voice. "Goodnight Elena." he added softly, so familiar. She heard him say it few dozen times and every time he did, it sent shivers through her body. And just like that he was gone…


	10. Chapter 10

"You were the stranger, who told me what I wanted from life?" she opened her eyes and sounded like she hit jackpot. Damon was taken aback by Elena's sudden question. With everything going on, he didn't realize that Elena will remember everything, he once compelled her to forget.

" Why did you compel me to forget?" she looked confused.

" I didn't think it would matter' he shrugged. " I mean it didn't matter back then, I just wanted you to remember what I said but not that I said it. I had different agenda back then"

" It explains so much. I wondered for the longest time, why that phrase stuck with me" Elena smiled at Damon.

" You are not mad?"

" No, I am not mad. Thank you for telling me, back then. When my parents died, I remembered that phrase and pushed myself forward. I wanted to find what you described. You put things, that I couldn't describe, couldn't form in to words, into such simple thought"

" Why don't you want to push yourself now?"

"Damon, don't" Elena gather her strength to sit down. She winced at the amount of pain little movement caused her.

" Why not? I mean it is reasonable question. I watched you go through so much. You handled it with such strength. You didn't back down or check out. I mean how many times you convinced me not to give up with Stefan? I am going to do the same for you, Elena. I will help you. I will be there every step of the way, guiding you. I will not let you do anything you will regret. I promise you. If you could just try" Damon was pleading, he was holding her hands close to his heart. His icy blue eyes looked at Elena with such love, care and tenderness. It melted Elena inside out. She looked up in his eyes., this why she needed to speak to him, he always told her the truth. He didn't tried to shield her for it. She needed to hear it from him, the possibility of her going through the transition.

" I guess the main reason why I don't want to go through with it, is that I'm scared. I am afraid that I'll change and become a different person… the person everyone will …." Elena was looking for the right word, but she seemed lost.

" The person everyone will judge?" Damon tried to help her out.

After some internal struggle Elena nodded, how did he know? How did he know that was what she was afraid of, judgment.

" You let others guide your life, you let other people set standards for you. I mean you always listen to Bonnie's judgy comments. And not only you listen to them, you manage to feel guilty after them. You carry a lot of guilt on your shoulders. Like the one for Stefan. You feel guilty that he turned into Ripper don't you? You don't have to answer. I know. Somehow in your head you see that everything is your fault. It is not, Elena. Sometimes, just sometimes, you know, people do things just because they want to" His last words were mocking as he smirked at her. He could see the affect of his words on her, she was doubting herself.

" You are right…" she said after remaining silent for couple of minutes.

" I know, shocking!' his eyes widened in fake shock. She laughed out, it was so easy being with him, she felt like she could tell him anything. Even things she would never tell Stefan. He always listened, no matter how she hurt him, pushed him away, he was always there when she needs him. She didn't do the same for him…

" I'm sorry, Damon." She saw surprise in his eyes and continued "You are always here for me, when I need you. But I don't always do it for you…"

" It's what I do best, trusty shrink Damon Salvatore, at your service." He said it with such doze of sarcasm, it made Elena laugh again. " But turning to more pressing issue… Will you listen to me and drink goddamn blood already?"

" I can't…"

" WHY now?"

" It is silly…You told me it needs to be blood from human, I can't deal with it. I don't think I am ready to face that kind of… as you put it judgment…"

" So that's what it comes out to? You are afraid of what others will think of you, if you willingly dig your teeth into someone? Yes, Elena it is very silly!" Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes. Elena and her never-ending moral dilemmas. But he did see that for some reason it was important to her. Maybe it was due to all of her feeling being heightened? Could her humanity, guilt take over and lead her to believe such ridiculous thoughts? But then again who he was talking to? Of course it would!

Damon heard Jeremy's footsteps outside the door, perfect timing he thought… _" I guess my backup plan, will be useful after all "._

"Then let them blame me " he said to Elena, before she could react Damon got up and turned to Jeremy, who just opened the door.

"Still willing to do whatever necessary for your sister?" before Jeremy could answer Damon launched in his direction. Jeremy didn't expect Damon launching at him, he tried to defend himself on reflex. They knocked over a table and rumbled on the floor. Damon got up lifting Jeremy along side with him.

" DAMON, DON'T!" she screamed realizing what he was about to do. But it was too late he already sunk his teeth into Jeremy's neck. Elena jumped off the bed and rushed over to them, she stumbled and fell down in the process. When she got up all she saw was Damon's bloody lips and Jeremy standing in front of her. She couldn't look away from the wound on his neck, smell of blood hit her nostrils burning. She felt desire for blood, it was taking over her, but she tried to fight it.

" It's okay, Elena" Jeremy said to her " I know you will not hurt me. You need it" Jeremy knew it was too much what Damon did… But then again Elena was dying…

Elena stepped closer to Jeremy

" Oh my God, Jer… I can't…I'm so sorry…" she cried

" ELENA, It's okay! I don't want you to die! I need you to stay here with me!"

Jeremy's words calmed her down. Elena looked up at Damon, he nodded.

The taste of blood was so sweet, it was as she was starving for years. Blood spread in her throat, it was like she was drinking forbidden elixir. She closed her eyes from pleasure.

" Elena, its enough…" she heard Damon's soft voice though her nirvana. He pulled her away from Jeremy. She was disoriented at first, not understanding what was going on. But she felt herself becoming stronger, less fragile and no longer weak. The color returned to her cheeks and her lips became more pink.

" I'm sorry Jeremy" she whispered ashamed.

" It's okay! Really, I am fine!" Jeremy hugged his sister. Now he realized what exactly Damon meant earlier in the day.

" What happened?!" Stefan's voice broke the silence, he and blondie were standing in the doorway. It took him a second to assess the situation. He managed to put two and two together, as soon as he saw Damon with blood on his face.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?! " before anyone could respond Stefan was at his brother's throat. He kicked Damon so hard he flew across the room, and then Stefan caught up with him on vamp-speed. He lifted Damon up and smashed him against the wall again. Usually Damon would be able to put up a good fight, but he was weak. He didn't have any blood since before Alaric tried to kill him and it took a toll.

" Stefan STOP!" Elena tried to reason with him, but he was on full rampage mode. He continued to punch Damon so hard he was coughing blood.

"STEFAN STOP! PLEASE! You going to kill him!" Elena inserted herself between Stefan and Damon. Stefan let go of his brother and he dropped to the floor out cold

* * *

** What do you think? i know it's a little risky, Jeremy and all. But it did feel to me, like something Damon could do. ****  
**

** As always Thank you for ****reading and if you have time i'd love to know what you think.**

**THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

" I'll go grab some blood" Caroline volunteered, disappearing instantly and heading to the basement.

" Is he going to be okay?" Jeremy asked looking over Stefan. Damon was still on the floor, knocked out by Stefan, his face was badly bruised with few cuts. Stefan backed away from him, he was still pissed off. Damon forced Elena's hand by exposing her to blood. He knew it was impossible for her to resist the urge. His brother was capable of such despicable act, he didn't care for Elena's feelings or how it would make her feel, feeding from her own brother. Stefan was furious, but he had to back down when Elena asked him to. It didn't bother him, that Damon was lying on the floor breathless. His brother crossed the line, as Stefan thought.

"Why did you stop me?" he turned to Elena, demanding her to answer.

" Because you would've killed him, Stefan!"

" So what?! He deserved it! I mean, what he just did! How can you forgive that?"

Elena was shocked to hear Stefan say this. He was so self-righteous, it startled her. He was mad at Damon for forcing her to complete the transition, when he himself once did the same to Damon, how ironic it that?!

" He didn't force me to do anything" She whispered. "He helped me out"

" Don't defend him now, Elena"

" What's wrong with you?! I'm telling you that he didn't force me to complete the transition. He helped me, and you keep looking for a reason to be mad!"

"Because you are not supposed to be a vampire in the first place!" Stefan blurted it out, regretting it the second words left his lips.

Elena felt rage rising through her. What did he mean by that? Would it be better if she died?!

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that… its just, I know that you didn't want it…"

" I don't' want to hear it, Stefan. Not now!" Elena turned away from Stefan, she knew that if they will continue their heated argument, they both could say something they both will regret later. She was relieved when Caroline appeared in the room holding blood bag, she needed a break from Stefan drama. Caroline's appearance let Elena switch her attention to Damon. Stefan stood in the middle of the room for a moment, before heading downstairs.

Elena kneeled down near Damon, lifting his head from the floor. She noticed blood in the back of his head, probably from when Stefan slammed him into a wall. She looked up to Caroline with worry.

"Will he be okay?" she asked her vampire friend.

" He needs blood. I know he didn't have any since he got back. So it takes longer to heal… "

Elena didn't realize that Damon didn't take time to take care after himself. He was too busy trying to convince her to turn. She didn't think he would be so weak, it never took that long for him to heal. She looked at his pale face, he must've went through hell, she didn't think about how her decision could affect others. Stefan was content with her choice, Bonnie was supporting her, not wanting to see another friend turn into a vampire. But Damon and Jeremy were concerned that she made wrong choice.. Elena stroke Damon's face with her fingers.

" I'm sorry" she whispered to him. He probably knew that Stefan will be furious with him, but Damon still did what he thought was best for her. She saw it clearly now, how foolish her idea to die really was. So now there he was, Stefan beat the crap out of him, and she knew Damon's pride would be hurt over this, thought made her smile a little.

Suddenly Damon gasped for air, his eyes flew open and he started coughing with blood.

" Here take this" she took blood bag from Caroline and gave it to Damon. She helped him sit up as she gave him a weak smile.

Damon looked around taking in his surroundings, he was waiting for Stefan to be here ready to pounce again. But was relieved that his brother was not here. He needed to regain his strength. Damon winced as he took blood from Elena, pain radiated from his ribs, he had dreadful headache. He took a sip of blood, it felt so refreshing, he closed his eyes with relief. Within seconds he emptied blood bag. It made him stronger instantly, however to heal completely he will need more blood.

"Thank you" he said, his voice still hoarse. He opened his eyes and smiled. He tried to get up, but was forced to sit back down. He was still dizzy. Not state he wanted Elena or Caroline to see him in.

" I'm sorry, Damon" Elena said looking into his tired blue eyes.

" It's okay, don't sweat it. I'll be fine. How do you feel?"

" I feel good. Much better actually, thank you."

" Jeremy?" Damon asked looking at baby Gilbert.

" I'm peachy! Although I would appreciate some sort of warning in the future" Jeremy laughed a little.

" I'll do my best, next time" Damon smirked, grunting from pain " Sorry" he added.

" It's okay, in some way I'm glad you did what you did. But don't do it again"

" Noted" vampire nodded. Damon grabbed the end of the table and stood up, it took him few moments to find balance.

" Do you need anything?" Elena asked him, examining bruises on his faces. Damon winced at her touch and she instantly took her hand away.

" I'll be fine. No need to hover over me." he looked at her, reinstating boundaries. Elena couldn't help but to roll her eyes at his answer. He was so touchy, she thought.

Elena stepped back.

" I'll go clean up. Not my look, you now" Damon referred to bloody smudges all over his face and walked out of the room.

At first Elena wanted to follow him, making sure he was okay. But then she thought, that he would not appreciate her "hovering" as he put it, so she stayed in place.

" So what happened exactly?!" Caroline was at Elena's side in a fracture of a second. She was dying to know, what caused all of this Salvatore brotherly drama.

"I'll go find myself a bandage or something" Jeremy smiled at both girls, wanting to give them time to chat " I'm glad you are not dead" he gave his sister reassuring hug before leaving.

" SO! I'm still waiting!" Caroline was taking no prisoners.

Elena walked over to the bed and sat down, Caroline followed her.

" Damon bit Jeremy, knowing that I would never be able to do something like that if my life depended on it. Which it kinda did. He knew I needed to drink fresh human blood to complete the transition and he helped me. It sounds crazy!" Elena ran her hands through her hair. " I guess Stefan thought that he did it on purpose, to force me to turn."

" It is crazy, Elena. Didn't he think, that Stefan will think like that? He nearly killed him just now" Caroline's eyes were wide with surprise.

" He knew the risk"

" I didn't think Damon was capable of …um… I don't know how to put it exactly" Caroline frowned, as she though it over. She definitely needed to give Damon benefit of the doubt.

" I know" Elena agreed with her. It felt weird, Damon did everything he could to help her, and somehow Stefan was missing from this equation today. When she needed support the most, Damon was the one to offer it for her. Without even questioning himself for a second. Stefan on the other hand was different today, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt odd. She didn't think it was possible, that Damon would be more reliable one and this scenario. Stefan was always her rock, she held on to him in her most desperate moments. Even when he disappeared with Klaus, she knew in the end he will come back. He was the one she trusted. Damon on the other hand, he was spontaneous, unpredictable at times. He was there for her, he didn't leave, but he was Damon… He always did what he deemed fit, not caring what anyone else thought.

" Oh Caroline, I am so confused…" Elena sighted, realizing how conflicted she felt inside. For the first time she really questioned her decision to be with Stefan...

* * *

_**Hello to everyone again!**_

_** Thank you all for your feedback! It is really rewarding to know that you all took your time to leave your comments! While writing you always doubt yourself, thinking whether it makes sense at all =) **_

_**i am happy to know that it does, at least for some of you. LOL. **_

_**I will continue writing as long as you are all still here =) Thank you so much!**_

_** As always, don't forget to leave your thoughts, I treasure your ****opinion! **_

_**V.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Once in his room Damon grabbed bottle of bourbon, he didn't bother with glass and drank straight from the bottle. It was a hard day and he needed to unwind. Alcohol spread through his body. He looked around his trashed room, carefully choosing his path, walked to the bathroom. He rested bottle on the counter and examined his reflection. He didn't heal as fast as he would've liked. He touched cut on his cheek and frowned at the pain, he turned on water and washed remains of the blood from his face. There were still couple of small bruises, he mentally cursed at Stefan. If he would have more strength, he would've left couple of imprints on his brother's face for sure.

Never he let Stefan demonstrate superiority in a fight before, he was consistently stronger, had higher endurance for pain. This time tables turned, Damon was already stretching his energy levels as far as they could go. First he had a fight with Alaric, which took a lot out of him, then whole thing with Elena, confrontations with Stefan, plus all emotional stress he was under, no wonder Stefan beat him up like a kitten. Damon took another swing of bourbon at the thought of his injured pride.

He took of his shirt off, moving slowly, trying not to cause any further pain then necessary. He stared at his left side, where huge purple bruise was visible. After further examination, Damon determined at least 3 broken ribs. He took big gulp of alcohol, in attempt to numb the pain and set ribs back in place, he let out low cry due to new flash of pain, shutting his eyes. It felt much better, he took deep calming breath. His movements no longer were restricted by pain from broken ribs and bruise was healing before his very eyes. In general he looked better and felt stronger. He took one more look at himself and stepped away from the mirror, satisfied.

He returned to bedroom, grimaced at the mess he caused earlier. He picked up all of the books, that were scattered around the floor and put everything back in its place. It felt better, the sense of normalcy was returning as he cleaned up. Such meaningless task calmed him down, only few hours before it felt like the world is going to end. Now everything seemed to be back to normal, they will deal with Elena's transition one step at the time. He meant what he said before, he will help her every step of the way, if she needs his help. Earlier agreement with Stefan didn't hold up anymore. He will not leave town, at least not until Elena will be ready to let him go. For now he will stay, he will slip back into role of the other brother. The one she didn't choose and let her be happy with Stefan. No matter how he despised, even hated, his brother sometimes, he wanted Elena to be happy. She deserved to be happy, after everything she went through. He couldn't be selfish with her… Damon wondered if she remembered the other thing he compelled her to forget? The very first time he told her , he loved her… it was no secret for her anymore, she knew how he felt. But the idea of her remembering made him nervous.

" What do you want, brother? " he turned to Stefan , who appeared in his doorway few minutes ago.

" I want an explanation"

" I would've explained to you everything before, but you lost that privilege, when you sent me flying through the room" Damon answered with hint resentment in his voice.

" What do you think you are doing?"

" Um… as always cleaning up your mess. Isn't it obvious?" he spat back "apparent truth".

" Since when you decided that you can call all the shots?!'

" Are we playing million questions here? You seem to have a lot of those, brother. I would think after 146 years of being a vampire, you'd get smarter. However the only field you progressed in, is wasting enormous amount of time writing in your journal. You really should look around at what is going on in the real world, past pages. Only then you will be able to make rational decisions. So for now I am calling the shots, as you noticed. Because you are incapable of doing so. You couldn't even save her, so I did what I saw necessary"

" You may think you are calling all the shots, but let me remind you something. She chose me. So I don't think your involvement is necessary" Stefan was tying to set boundaries.

" Yup! Sure! Because you know what's best for Elena? What are you going to tell me next? That she should embrace your "Bambi" philosophy? " Damon scoffed, knowing perfectly well Stefan's next words. It was idiotic, thinking that Elena could skip blood lust and go straight to surviving on animal blood. But Damon didn't want to get into this conversation now.

" She has to try at least!"

" I can't listen to this nonsense anymore! Go write something in your diary! Dear Diary, Elena chose me. So I am going to tell my brother to stay away"

Damon said mimicking Stefan's whiny voice, as he rolled his eyes.

" Seriously, go! Annoy someone else! Because if you say one more stupid thing to me, you'll be the one flying across the room. And this time I will not let you beat me" Damon was serious as he voiced his last words, there was real threat in them.

It was good that Stefan left, Damon was beyond tired to continue any reasonable conversation at this point. Vampire crushed on his bed, he was relieved that Elena completed the transition, everything else will have to wait until tomorrow. He was exhausted, physically, emotionally, mentally, it was the longest day he had in a very long time. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, with the lights still turned on, on top of his made bed.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading once again!**

** V. **


	13. Chapter 13

_" To Love someone, when there is no chance of that love thriving, that's romance" _

* * *

Caroline left about half an hour ago, Elena was still holed up in Stefan's room. She knew that she had to talk to Stefan, but his behavior today puzzled her. She didn't see him like this before, the way he attacked Damon without any hesitation. Gathering her thoughts together, Elena braced herself and walked downstairs. Stefan was sitting in the library, he was facing away from the desk. Elena walked slowly towards him, turning his chair around to face him.

" I'm sorry" she whispered, looking at him with concern. " You scared me today… "

Stefan took a deep breath and looked up, Elena was half sitting on the desk in front of him.

" I don't like what you have going on with Damon."

" He is my friend, I don't have anything going on with him" Elena answered automatically. She did it every time someone hinted on her relationship with Damon, quick, fast response, without thinking.

" He is more than just a friend.. He got under your skin, I know that it's partly my fault. I mean, he was here for you when I wasn't. "

" We have to move on from that. We can't keep going back to the time when you left me. I chose you. We have to move on, Stefan" Elena moved closer to Stefan, lifting his face closer to her.

" I don't see how we can, Elena. Not with him around, anyways" Stefan was making his point clear.

Elena was not accustomed to ultimatums, but it looked like one. She didn't know how to react. She trusted Stefan, but was unsure she could make it without Damon. Her thoughts went back to her decision, when she chose Stefan. In some way Stefan was right, when she chose him she had to let Damon go. The only thing, is that she didn't let go of him completely, she wasn't ready to let him out of her life. She knew it was unfair to keep him at an arm's length, not far away but not close enough as he wanted. She had to try and let Damon move on too. She was selfish, asking him to help her, she knew it killed him to see her with Stefan. But he did it anyway, he was there no matter what, he was ready to stay and help her, he was the one fighting the most for her to complete the transition.

" Why didn't you try to convince me to turn?" Elena asked question that was burning in her head for the past few hours.

" You know that I love you. I wanted you to make that choice. I knew that you deserved for it to be your decision. I didn't want to push you"

" Well maybe I needed that push. You know, I don't always make right decisions. I needed your support today and you just went AWOL. I mean you were physically present, but at the same time you were somewhere else. I needed you to tell me that I can do it! That I can get through the transition. Instead Damon was the one who did it" Elena regretted her last words, she saw Stefan flinch at mentioning of his brother's name. Elena didn't agree with Stefan, that just because he told her, she should stop communicating with Damon. She felt need to protect Damon, she noticed it before when Stefan attacked him. She didn't think that Stefan could get hurt, she was more worried about Damon. Elena frowned at the thought, she stood up from her position and stepped away from Stefan in confusion. It was strange and unknown feeling for her, as if she was looking at Stefan from another vantage point.

" I'm tired, can we continue with this conversation tomorrow?" Elena rubbed her eyes, she needed time to think. She was not ready to finish this conversation at the moment, all of her feelings were mixed up. Suddenly all of the reasons she wanted to be with Stefan were turned upside down by today's experience. Elena brushed it off on stress of the day. She thought that tomorrow her head will be a lot clearer.

" Goodnight Stefan."

" Goodnight, tomorrow will be better." She heard Stefan say as she was leaving the library. Elena walked up on the second floor, she was about to turn in the direction of Stefan's room when she stopped. She wanted to go check up on Damon, after moment of hesitation she proceeded to Damon's wing of the house.

She knocked softly on the door and when there was no answer pushed the door. She looked into the room, the light was still on. It took her a second to realize that Damon was sleeping, Elena walked in the room, trying not to wake him. She walked over to the bed. Damon was sound asleep, he looked so peaceful. Elena smiled a little, usually he was the one spying on her.

She looked around, it was a long time since she was in his room, they used to spend a lot of time here. But recently things with Damon didn't go that well, she kept pushing him away, as a result they spend less time together. She missed this room, warm and familiar.

Why was she so sentimental to everything Damon related? What changed? Could it be, that her feelings changed? The idea scared her, it was unfamiliar territory, she never thought of Damon in that way. The possibility scared her, his love was consuming and passionate, she didn't think she was ready for it. The way he loved her frightened her, he loved her unconditionally, she didn't have to pretend with him, follow rules… There were no rules with Damon and it terrified her. Stefan was her safe choice… but did she need a safe choice now? She was too much of a coward. Too much was changing already, she couldn't handle more change. At least not now, as Damon once put it "It's right, just not right now". Maybe there will be time when it will be " Right, right now". She owed it to herself, Damon and Stefan to work it out with Stefan.

Elena grabbed a blanked and covered sleeping Damon, it was such a rare occasion. He must have been exhausted, Elena took one more look at him and left the room turning off the light.

* * *

**Thank you for staying with me during this Damon and Elena ****journey.**

**As always your feedback is my treasure =)**

**V.**


	14. Chapter 14

Couple of days passed since Elena's transition, everything seemed to calm down a little. Damon noticed that Elena was trying to avoid him, she was trying to be subtle, but he saw right through her. Every time they would be left alone in the room, Elena suddenly had something urgent to do, she tried to avoid eye contact with him. It killed Damon inside, he wrecked his brain at the possible explanation of a sudden shift in her mood.

Stefan was pushing his animal diet on Elena, he was dead serious on making it work. Damon tried to voice his concerns but it was like no one wanted to acknowledge that Elena was a vampire now. Everyone were hovering over her, as if she was about to break at any moment. Bonnie made daylight ring for her, not without the speech "with great power come great responsibility" and all that witchy juju.

This day was no different, Damon was getting frustrated by how everyone treated him. It was like he was the Grinch who stole Christmas. It sucked, he stayed in this town just to help Elena and not only he had to deal with constantly seeing, hearing her with Stefan,but now he was treated like some lunatic for sticking with idea of Elena drinking human blood.

Damon was in the parlour, as his side project he was trying to figure out what and to who Alaric blabbed about their vampire secret. There was of course everyone on the council, Damon managed to get most of them off the vervain, it took few days in order it to be out of their system. Freshly compelled, they were back to being clueless. It took some planning to compel everyone on the council, when they thought you are a vampire, but with the help of sheriff Forbes Damon could cross that off from his "to do" list.

Damon sat there for a little while, the situation with Elena bugged him still. It was one thing when he messed up and got cold shoulder from her, but this time he didn't think he did something wrong. What was it? Why she suddenly was so sketchy and jumpy around him?

Elena walked into the library, as soon as she noticed Damon she quickly turned around, hoping he didn't see her. But of course he did….Damon was in front of her within seconds. She was purposely avoiding him it didn't feel right. It felt horrible every time she left him in a room, she noticed his eyes he was hurt by her behavior but didn't say anything, He didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Elena was trying really hard to work everything out with Stefan. But it was like they were from different planets. It was never so hard to talk to him, as it is now. He was determined to teach her how to be a vampire according to his rules. All they ever talked now was about hunting, blood, and her transition. They never talked about anything else, deep down Elena knew that if they would start discussing what actually bothered them, there will be no going back.

She couldn't mention to him anything about human blood, or the possibility of Damon being right… he couldn't mention Damon's name period…She missed Damon…it crushed her not being able to talk to him. He would understand, he would listen…but Stefan made it loud and clear that she can't do this anymore…

"What is going on, Elena?" Damon asked her, standing right in front of her. She didn't look up, she was afraid that if she would she'd be lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

" I didn't say anything for the last four days. I thought that maybe you need some time. But I don't understand why you are avoiding me"

" I am not avoiding you" Elena whispered, still holding her gaze on the floor.

'Of course you are not." Damon raised his hands up. "Fine. Why do I care?" Damon was angry, he turned on his heel to walk away.

" I'm sorry. It's just…I am trying to work stuff out with Stefan"

Damon turned around glaring at Elena.

" Oh… and you can't do it with me hanging around… I get it. Why did I think it will be good idea for me to stay?" Damon was furious, mostly with himself. How stupid is he? She had Stefan, he will teach her his bunny diet, guide her through everything and they will live happily ever after. He was the fifth wheel, he was the one out of place. Every time he would let hope creep back into his heart, only to have it crushed again. He was ready to leave town, he was ready to let go of Elena. Now he let himself get sucked back into this torture.

" Elena, are you ready to go hunting?" Damon heard Stefan's voice from somewhere in the house. Elena turned away for a second and Damon was gone. He left the house and headed straight to Mystic grill.


	15. Chapter 15

Damon was gone within seconds, Elena cursed at herself for her poor choice of words yet again. She always managed to push Damon away, she didn't do it lightly. Every time she opened her mouth to explain herself to Damon, it turned out wrong. She would blurt out something she didn't really mean, in the worst phrasing possible.

She was now walking behind Stefan following him into the woods. They didn't talk.

Elena hated this trips, Stefan was so overprotective so cautious around her it drove her insane. He would talk to her in this patronizing, soft voice that would push her buttons even more. It was probably due to her heightened feelings but she wanted to scream inside.

The taste of animal blood was repulsive, it had the worst effect on her. She didn't feel stronger after drinking it, she felt weaker. The worst part was that she couldn't keep down most of it. Every time after feeding, she would throw up most of it, but she didn't tell Stefan. She felt like she can't trust him anymore, he had so many expectations, so many rules…She was horrified of failing in his eyes. But after four days of continuing with this charade, she could feel that it took toll on her body. She was starving, she tried to cover it up, hide it. But it was harder and harder to do. She had to ask Jeremy not to come around for few days. It was too hard to control herself around him…

It was no different this time, she threw up most of the blood. When they got home Elena crushed on the bed exhausted. Stefan was downstairs. This couldn't go on any longer…she can't continue like this. Elena sighted, she looked around Stefan's room and it didn't feel right anymore. It felt strange and cold, Stefan felt strange. It was as if he had second thoughts about loving her, it sounds silly, but that's how she felt. He was overcompensating with his behavior. It was as if he was pushing her towards his lifestyle, testing her. How did it happen exactly that Stefan was selfish one in this scenario? How did it happen that Damon was willing to do whatever she needed him to do, and Stefan wanted for her to do what he wanted?

" _And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." _Elena heard Damon's voice in her head loud and clear. It was so clear like he was standing next to her. She looked around, no sight of Damon… How did that just happen? Elena closed her eyes in confusion. Instantly her mind transported her back to her room at the Gilbert's house.

* * *

_She saw Damon sitting on the bench near the window._

"_Cute pj's" he said smiling, unsure if he doing the right thing by being here with her._

" _I'm tired Damon" she was alarmed by his presence in her room. _

"_Brought you this." Damon walked over to Elena, holding her necklace in his hand._

"_I thought that was gone." Elena was surprised to see her necklace again. She sighted with relief and reached to take it from him "Thank you. _

_Just as she was about to grab it, Damon pulled it back._

"_Please give it back. " she didn't trust him, her voice was nervous. _

"_I just have to say something."_

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena took deep breath, stepping back as Damon got closer to her. She felt unsafe being there with him alone, without protection from his compulsion._

"_Because what I'm about to say is... probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Damon struggled with choice of his words, which was not often._

"_Damon. Don't go there." Elena whispered with warning, she knew that once said there will be no going back. There will be no denying…_

"_I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." Damon made few steps in her direction. He looked right into her chocolate eyes, he nodded to himself slightly. As if bracing himself for what is coming._

"_I love you Elena." Elena wanted to answer something to him… say something but words completely escaped her. She just stood there, looking in Damon's blue eyes, as he continued._

"_And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but my brother does." his voice was husky. He was so vulnerable in that moment, Elena could see right into his soul. He planted soft kiss on her forehead._

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this" there were so much sorrow and heart break in those words as he stroked her cheek. Elena wanted to run to Damon, hug him, never let go and tell him that everything will be okay. _

"_But you do." He was crying, she never saw Damon crying before. It broke her heart…_

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and sprang from the bed. It was a memory Damon compelled her to forget. She couldn't believe she forgot it, how could she forget that look in Damon's eyes? How could she forget the tenderness in his voice, when he told her that he didn't deserved her. He truly believed that? He couldn't! The tears rolled on her cheeks, she was overwhelmed. She knew that Damon loved her, he made it clear. He didn't hide it anymore. But the fact that he thought he didn't deserve her, shocked Elena to her core. Why did he think that? He was her rock, he was her support, he was everything for her, when Stefan disappeared. Damon was selfless, he kept searching for Stefan, knowing he might lose her to his brother again. But he did it anyway, no matter how it pained him… he always had Stefan's back. No matter how risky or unrealistic his plans were, Damon was right behind him.

It was then when Elena realized that Stefan didn't always do ithe same for his brother. There were many times when Damon had to act alone, because Stefan didn't approve his methods. This is what is happening right now, Stefan is being stubborn. He set his mind on one thing and didn't care to look around on how it affected others. Why would Elena stop talking to Damon? What a foolish idea! How could she just abandon him, after everything he had done for her… After Stefan nearly killed his brother for helping her. How could she be so selfish? Elena grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.

" I'm going to see Damon" she yelled back at Stefan. She knew where to find Damon, Mystic Grill.

* * *

Damon was sitting at his usual place at the bar, he had glass of bourbon in his hands and one more standing to the left of him, for Alaric. Damon smiled toasting for his friend and emptied the content with one sip. Not bothering with asking for a refill, he reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He was trying to figure out what he needed to do next. He couldn't just stay in Mystic Falls anymore… Elena… he frowned at the thought of her name.

How could it be, for this girl to have so much power over him? Never in his existence he let anyone to tell him what to do, he always set the rules. But all of his beliefs came crushing down when it came to Elena. He was weak with her, he let her see himself. Something he didn't do for anyone in a long time. She saw behind the mask, it was still not enough for her to chose him. His brother "saint Stefan" was always first choice, he was always everyone's favorite. Somehow Damon managed to be in his brother's shadow. He knew that he had to let Elena go, but it was not an easy task to do, he tried to forget Katherine for 146 years and didn't succeed. The way he loved Elena didn't compare to how he felt about Katherine.

Love was too weak of a word to describe what he felt for Elena.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." _

- Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol.9 : The Kindly Ones

* * *

" Elena, Hi! How are you doing? " as soon as Elena walked into Mystic grill she bumped into Matt. His question caught her off guard.

" Oh… Matt… I'm doing fine thank you" she tried to move past him but was stopped by another question.

" How is everything… with transition? If I can do anything, you can count on me. I owe you" He was still shaken up by consequences of their car crash.

"Matt, I am fine. Really. Don't worry about it. I'm happy that everything is good with you. Is Damon here? " Elena seemed a little nervous, on the edge, as she looked past Matt's shoulder scanning grill for Damon.

" Yeah, he is at his usual spot. He and second bottle of bourbon that is. Is he ok? He is weird. I get that look from him, like he wants to eat me for breakfast. So I'm trying to stay as far away as I can" Matt was clearly uncomfortable by how Damon was treating him. It's not like they were friends before, but ever since car accident, there were so much hate… Matt was already feeling guilty, Elena turned into a vampire because Stefan saved him first… But one look from Damon made him shiver.

" He is fine. Everyone is fine. I really need to speak to him. Sorry, can I catch up with you later?" Elena moved past Matt.

She approached Damon, she wanted to sit down on the left side of him.

" That seat is taken" Damon mumbled without turning his head in her direction.

" There is no one here" Elena rolled her eyes and switched to the right side of him.

" What do you want? I thought we don't talk anymore" Damon's gaze was fixated right in front of him.

" Well, I thought we need to talk. Can we talk? Or you are going to be mad at me for the rest of your life? Because this will make you insane"

" I don't suffer from insanity, thank you very much, I enjoy every minute of it"

"You hilarious but please?! Can we talk? We need to discuss what happened"

" Why do we need to discuss it? You want to work things out with Stefan. Go and do that. Do what he tells you to do, isn't it the usual drill? " Damon turned to face Elena, his eyes were piercing through her. She seemed lost for a second but then regained her composure.

" Stop it with the sarcasm already! You are not fooling anyone. I know you, remember? " Two can play that game, Elena thought. If he was not reacting to nice, it was time to use the opposite.

" Fine!" Damon growled. " Let's talk" he produced a smile, soaked with sarcasm.

" Not here, lets go outside" Elena jumped of the seat and lead him to the back exit from the grill. Damon quickly finished his drink and followed her outside. Since when Elena was so bossy, he wondered. Her demeanor was different. Since when did she answer his sarcasm with sarcasm?! Damon frowned, something must've happened… Damon wondered if she had a fight with Stefan of something else.

Bright light hit harsh against his eyes. He squinted and turned to Elena.

" So we are outside. What did you want to talk about? What happened? You seem off…"

" Well, there is a reason for that, Damon" she walked closer to him , it was her smile that gave her away. But it was already too late, he felt syringe, piercing skin of his shoulder, vervain instantly spread all over his body.

" Katherine…. You bitch…" Damon managed to say before going down on the ground.

Katherine pulled out her phone and dialed.

" Klaus, It's done… I got him!" Katherine looked down at Damon and motioned two hybrids to grab him.

* * *

**What do you think so far =)?**

** I have a plan for further chapters in my head. I just need time to write it. **

** I will try to put it into words ****tonight. **

**Thank you for reading! And thank you for your feedback! **

**V.**


	17. Chapter 17

_There is nothing worse than knowing you're perfect for each other, just not right now._

* * *

Elena was still gathering her thoughts as she pulled over to the Mystic Grill parking lot. Switching off car engine, she sat in the car for a few moments. She was still unsure how to approach Damon and in what kind of mood he will be, it made her nervous. She had to tell him that she remembered his confession. The memory once again filled her head, there was level of vulnerability in that Damon she never saw before. Taking deep breath, Elena got out of the car and headed to the grill.

" Hi Matt!" she smiled at her friend, she was happy he was recovering from the accident. She could see that he still felt guilty, so she gave him her best reassuring smile.. She expected him to greet her in return, instead Matt frowned and looked around as if searching for someone.

" Didn't you already say hi to me today?" he sounded confused, as he walked closer to her.

" What do you mean?" Elena was puzzled, she didn't see Matt for couple of days now. And definitely didn't see him today.

" Are you okay?" he asked concerned, examining her closely. Elena had to look around again, making sure he was addressing her.

" Um… what did you mean, when you said I said I to you before?"

" You came over earlier, looking for Damon…we talked… and then you both left through the back door? Don't you remember that?"

" I was at the boarding house earlier today, it's the first time I see you today. Are you sure it was me?"

"Yes, it was you"

"So I guess, Katherine is back! It starting to get old, her impersonating me all the time… Wait, you said she left with Damon?"

"Yes, they talked for few minutes and then they left. For what its worth he didn't seem too happy about it"

Elena looked in direction of Damon's usual hideout and then turned back to Matt.

" They didn't come back? How long ago was that?"

" No, they didn't come back. I'd say like few minutes before you showed up…"

"Thank you, I gotta go…. If she is back in town it can't be good. I'll talk to you later?"

" Yeah, sure…call me if you need anything."

Elena walked out of the grill, the news that Katherine was back in town didn't make her happy. Katherine was bad news, no matter how many times she "helped" them she always had personal agenda. Did Damon know that it was Katherine? Her mind-games annoyed Elena. She pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's number…. No answer. It could be that he is just dodging her calls, she headed back to the Salvatore's house to fill in Stefan on recent development.

" Stefan!" Elena rushed inside the house. She was surprised to discover that he was not alone. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the opposite sides of the couch with worried looks in their eyes. Stefan was on the phone, pacing back and forth the parlour. He looked up at Elena as soon as she entered but continued his conversation.

" What do you want?" he asked someone into the phone.

" Your witch messed up, she was supposed to return me inside my own body days ago. So I decided to use some motivation. It seems you all act faster when someone is about to die. Since you and I were such a good team, I think I can trust you not to fail. If that witch will not fix it, I will tear heart out of Damon's chest and hand deliver it to you. Tick-tock tick-tock" the line went dead.

" Klaus has Damon…" Stefan told Elena as soon as he hung up the phone.

" How is it possible? I thought Alaric killed him!" Elena blurted out.

" He forced Bonnie to transfer him into Tyler's body" Stefan started to explain but was interrupted by Caroline.

" I will never forgive you that, Bonnie!" She glared at her friend from her side of the couch. " Don't get me started on how messed up this is! You let me think that he was dead, DEAD! And now it turns out that Klaus used his as… I don't even know how to describe it! I thought you were my friend!..."

"Caroline, stop. We need to figure out how to fix it, now. " Stefan cut in, stopping her rant.

" He uses Tyler's body as a sub, he wants his body back. He will hold Damon hostage until Bonnie will be able to fix it. And if she can't he will kill him"

" I can't fix it! I don't have enough power! I already crossed the line with transporting him to Tyler's body… I don't know how to fix it!" Bonnie cried out dropping hear head on her knees.

Elena was standing on the same spot as she did when she walked in. The news nearly knocked her off her feet. Klaus was alive, in Tyler's body was already pushing it but he had Damon. It was over, Klaus was dead, she didn't have to look after her shoulder waiting for him to come and grab her. Elena felt nauseous remembering being tied up to the chair as he drained blood from her. Color faded from her face just at the memory. She walked over to nearest table and used it for support. Her head was spinning, Klaus is going to kill Damon.

" We need to figure out where he is holding him. Bonnie try and find a way to put him back, maybe the other witches will be able to help you, then we will have to think how to get Damon out." Stefan took control, he was worried for his brother, Elena could see it in his eyes.

" Caroline, I am sorry. I didn't mean…" Bonnie tried to apologize but Caroline turned away. " I have to contact other witches… " Bonnie kept her eyes down as she walked past Caroline. She looked up at Elena and mouthed "Sorry" before disappearing through the entrance door.

It took Elena few minutes to remember the reason she burst through that door in the first place.

" Katherine is working with Klaus" She announced. Both Stefan and Caroline looked at her in question.

" Why do you think that?" Caroline asked.

" I went to the Mystic grill earlier to talk to Damon. When I entered Matt told me that I was there before. And that I was looking for Damon. He walked out with her from the Grill. We need to find her and find out where Klaus keeps Damon."


	18. Chapter 18

_Love is passion. Obsession. Someone you can't live without._

_Someone you fall head over heels for._

_Find someone you can love like crazy, and will love you the same way back._

_Listen to your heart. No sense in life without this._

_To make the journey without falling deeply in love, you haven't lived a life at all._

_You have to try, because if you haven't tried, then you haven't lived_

- Meet Joe Black

* * *

Elena was pacing around the library waiting for the news, Stefan left in search for Katherine. There was no news from him yet, it made Elena crazy. She couldn't sit and wait anymore. All of her thoughts were about Damon at the moment. She couldn't believe that there is a chance she might not see him again… but she chased thoughts away just as quickly as they flew into her head. She was determined to do whatever necessary to get him out safely. Caroline was sitting, holding glass of bourbon. It was unusual sight but she was on the edge of nervous breakdown.. she was crying and Elena couldn't think of anything but give her a drink. That's what Damon did whenever she was falling apart, alcohol helped… Caroline didn't move in a longest time, she just kept staring at the flickering flames. Elena wanted to reassure her friend that everything will be okay but she was not so sure anymore.

Phone rang, it made Elena jump with anticipation. She raced to pick it up, to her surprise it was Matt… not Stefan.

" Elena? Where are you right now? " Matt asked through the phone without hesitation.

" I'm at Stefan's, why? Did you hear something?"

" Then, Katherine is here. She is at the bar right now….showed up ten minutes ago"

" Matt, can you stall her? If she is still pretending to be me, talk to her. Occupy her, don't let her leave. It is important! Thank you! " Elena didn't' wait for his response and hung up. She dialed Stefan's number right away.

" Stefan, she is at the grill. Matt just called me. He is going to stall her for a while. You need to get there fast" Elena wanted to rush to the grill herself but she figured it would be better if Stefan would go there. He had better chance convincing Katherine to disclose Klaus's location… for now all she could do is wait. Elena looked over in Caroline's direction, she walked over to her friend and sat beside her. She took her bourbon and took one sip.

Stefan made it to the bar just in the nick of time, he stopped Katherine at the door, grabbing her by the elbow. He led her to the booth and pushed her to sit down.

" You are not leaving are you? We are going to have a chat. Where is Damon?"

" Oh Stefan, what no kiss hello? I missed you" she avoided his question.

" I am not in the mood for your games" Stefan didn't move an inch.

" Damon is a little preoccupied at the moment… Klaus getting that nasty vervain out of him… you know how time consuming it can be… so don't expect him home any time soon" she produced her signature evil smile, tracing some invisible pattern on the wooden table surface with her fingers.

" What Klaus promised you this time?" Stefan cut right to the chase.

" Fine! He told me he will let me go, and I will not have to hide anymore…. I'm tired of running, Stefan. Maybe then I can move in next door to you. " she threw him playful look.

" Katherine, tell me where Klaus is holding Damon. If you care a little about him or me, you will tell me"

" You are so hot when you grovel… okay I give up! It will be more fun this way anyway. He has house full of his hybrids, so you will not get any close to Damon. Why do you want to go and rescue him anyway? Without him you have Elena all to yourself…"

Stefan was getting frustrated with Katherine's snarky comments, he knew that time was crucial. The more time he spend here pulling information out of Katherine, more Klaus kept torturing his brother. Katherine was not going to give up any information, she wanted to be free from Klaus more than anything and the only thing that she was good at is looking out for herself, no matter who got hurt. Stefan pulled out Alaric's vervain dart and injected Katherine with it. It didn't take long for her to pass out, the dose was high enough to keep her sedated for couple of hours. He scooped her in his arms and headed to the exit.

" Too many shots" he gave polite smile to the guy passing him by. Within minutes he loaded her in the car. He dialed Bonnie's number, pulling out from the parking lot.

"Bonnie, I have Katherine. I need you to come over to the house right now. I will bring her there and you can get in her head to find out where is Klaus… yes I'll be there in five minutes" Stefan tossed his phone on passenger seat. No matter how annoying his brother was or how angry he could get with him, he would not let him die.

When he got to the house Bonnie was already waiting for him, near the entrance. He carried unconscious Katherine into the house.

Both Caroline and Elena jumped from their seats as soon as Stefan appeared in the doorway. He transported Katherine on the couch.

" She didn't tell me anything" he answered to the silent question. " We decided to try fish out needed information from her. That's when Bonnie comes in" he motioned Bonnie towards Katherine. Not wasting any time Bonnie stooped to Katherine's level and she placed her hands on Katherine's temples and concentrated.

" I see big house… it looks like old Smith's house…" Bonnie opened her eyes. " It's all I can get for now… I saw a lot of hybrids there…. Its like a fortress"

" Well, I guess we just have to outsmart them…"

"Stefan, you can't go there alone! We don't' have enough power…" Caroline cut in " I mean there are three of us and god knows how many of them! We will be going blind against them!"

"Caroline's right." Elena hated to admit it but it was too risky. She wanted to save Damon more than anything but going there without a plan was suicide.

Stefan disappeared with Katherine to lock her up in the basement, when he was back Caroline spread put plans of the city across the table. They were studying them to figure out the best entry point.

Elena was trying to figure out the was to help them out. The idea that came into her head was risky.

" I can go there instead of Katherine… I mean she impersonates me all the time… This time I can be her. I can wait for a moment and sneak Damon out or at least find out what is going on inside" Elena turned to the others. Her proposition forced everyone to stop what they were doing…

" No, it's too dangerous. You can't go and face Klaus by yourself! " Stefan rejected her suggestion without even giving it any real though.

" I will not be as myself. That's the point, I'll be her. She made a deal with him… Bonnie can find out more about what Katherine knows, from her. It's the safest choice we have. The more time we waste, higher chance of Damon being hurt even more than he already is. I doubt that Klaus is serving him tea biscuits! We have to act NOW!"

" I hate to say it, but Elena has a point…" Caroline stepped into the argument. ' Think about it, Stefan. If Katherine works with Klaus, then Elena will be safe. She will assume her role for short time… just enough for us to find out what is going on there… And meanwhile Bonnie will try and figure out, how to bring Tyler back" her last words were directed to Bonnie with a demand.

" I'll get out before anyone will notice. I promise." Elena said to Stefan, with a plea.

" Fine, but in and out. Bonnie go downstairs and get as much information from Katherine's head as you can"

" Caroline, can you help me? I need to look like her…" Elena asked Caroline and they both headed upstairs.

Stefan was left alone in the study, he tried to take come up with another plan. After few failed attempts he had to admit, that Elena's plan could work. They were at disadvantage., and this was the only way to gain some of it back. Bonnie was upstairs, filling Elena in on what she got from Katherine's mind.

" How do I look? " he heard Elena's voice and froze in shock as he turned around. She was Katherine, exact replica. " What cat got your tongue?" she asked sarcastically, adopting Katherine's manners. If he didn't lock the cell himself, he would've thought that she escaped.

" You are… Katherine…" Stefan answered still in slight shock. Elena walked around the room and smiled "very Katherine- like', it sent shivers down his back. She picked up Caroline's bourbon glass and took a sip.

" So what, you think I can pull it off?" she asked sitting on one of the armrest of the chair.

" Yes, but you need to be careful … just in and out! ' Stefan warned.

" I know, I'll get out as soon as I can. " she nodded. Stefan held out another glass to her.  
"It's vervain… so Klaus wouldn't compel you…"

" Bottoms up" Elena emptied the entire glass, she stated coughing and it took her several minutes to regain her composure. " Oh my GOD! It feels like I am on fire inside…" she panted.

" I know… I'm sorry. Are you sure you can do it?"  
" Yes, I have to. It's Damon" she looked into Stefan's eyes. She was definitely nervous. She ordered herself to pull it together. She hugged Stefan. She knew it was dangerous, but she owed it to Damon to do whatever necessary to get him out. How many times did he risked his life for her? He didn't think twice about, just dropped everything and rushed to her rescue. Elena didn't let disturbing thoughts in her head, she needed to focus.

" I'll get in touch as soon as I find out anything. I'll be careful." She promised, gave Stefan light kiss and with that she went on her mission.


	19. Chapter 19

_I have been searching for your touch_

_Unlike any touch I've ever known_

_And I never thought about you much_

_Til I'm broken down and all alone, _

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love_

_I do not mind if I die trying, _

_Took it for granted when you lifted me up_

_I'm asking for your help_

_I am going through hell_

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_

_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_- Maroon 5 " How"_

* * *

It took her ten minute drive to get to the Smith's house, Elena parked Katherine's car and got out. She looked around, it was getting dark outside. She found herself standing in front of the huge two story house, there were lights inside. It was typical of Klaus to reside in the most overdone house in Mystic Falls. Elena took a deep breath in, she had no idea what she was about to walk into. Her hands were trembling, she had to stay outside for few minutes to steady them.

The thought of Damon made her pull herself together, she was his chance for getaway. She had to be strong, she had to make Klaus believe she is Katherine. Elena walked to the massive front door and let herself in. Behind the front door was big round room with staircase, it reminded her if the Michaelson manor, she looked around and saw few hybrids right away.

"How are you doing boys?" she smiled at them. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

" Klaus is looking for you. You were supposed to be back hours ago"

" I had to make sure I wasn't followed, didn't I ? I don't think he would appreciate me bringing guests. Where is he?" she looked right at Klaus's sired Hybrids without blinking.

" Down the hall… with the vampire" he dismissed Katherine and walked away.

As soon as she heard "vampire" she knew it was Damon. She had to fight back the urge to run to where Klaus was holding him. She walked slowly towards the room, bracing herself for what's coming.

Tyler-Klaus was sitting at the big marble round table in the center of the room, he was surrounded by his trusty hybrids who stood around the walls of the room. He was sitting his back to her, so Elena had a chance to look around. It was then when she saw Damon, her heart shrunk. She shut her eyes for a second and opened them again.

Damon was chained up with his hands up, there was pool of blood by his feet. His face was dropped to the floor. He was barely standing on his feet, Elena froze in horror. She could hear his shallow breathing. What Klaus did to him? She rarely saw Damon so vulnerable, weak and beat up. His blood was dripping all over his bare chest, Klaus took tips from Rebekah on that… he got all of the vervain out of Damon the old fashioned way, he bled it out of him.

It seemed that if he would not be supported by heavy chains that came out from the ceiling, probably for chandelier support, Damon would fall.

Elena fought the lump in her throat and tore her gaze from Damon to Klaus.

"You were looking for me?" she addressed him.

Klaus got up from his seat, it was weird to see Tyler and know it wasn't him. He walked right to her.

" You took your time, love… you were supposed to be back two hours ago. Where have you been Katherine?" he directed his gaze at her.

" Stefan was following me, I had to throw him of the scent… it took some time. I had to play "Elena" card and sneak away."

" Are you sure about that? How can I know you didn't help Stefan to plan an ambush? Are you on his side? I know you have a weak spot for Salvatore brothers" he was walking around her, examining her reaction.

" You know I wouldn't cross you.." she whispered.

" Let's have a little test, shall we?" he motioned to one of the hybrids, he walked over to Damon and pulled his head up, grabbing him by the hair. Elena could see Damon's eyes, he was disoriented, his stare was unfocused. He grimaced at the amount of pain hybrid's action caused him. Damon blinked couple of times, Elena caught his gaze, he looked at her with such hate. She wanted to abandon her plan right then and there and set Damon free.

Whenever Klaus had his tests, it didn't turn out pretty. He walked over to Damon and took a knife from hybrid. Elena could see where this was going, she had to fight back tears. She watched in horror as Klaus was about to stab Damon.

" Stop!" she heard herself say. She didn't mean to say anything but the idea of Klaus hurting Damon right in front of her was terrifying.

" I didn't cross you! You don't have to do this." Elena forced her voice not to shake, not even flinch of compassion on her face.

It was enough for Klaus to turn his attention in her, he stepped away from Damon and walked back to her, still with a knife in hand.

"_Did I give myself away?! Oh my God, What do I do now! " _she panicked inside, screaming. On the outside she didn't move an inch, she was frozen in her place looking Klaus directly in the eye. She held herself together not giving in, she didn't look in Damon's direction once.

" You are absolutely right, Katerina. I don't need to do this." he paused, looking at her with amusement. He leaned closer to her and almost whispered. " But you do."

He handed her a knife… this was her ultimate test? Did he really wanted her to stab Damon herself? Elena was terrified, as Klaus motioned in Damon's direction.

"By all means carry on…" he added standing behind her so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

Elena didn't move, she was clutching the knife Klaus gave her. Katherine wouldn't even think twice…

"_I can't do it…. I can't stab Damon…" _she thought to herself. She glanced around the room again, there were at least twelve hybrids… There is no way for her to get out of here alive with Damon. There is no other way… She had to do what Klaus demanded, she had to be Katherine.

Elena squared her shoulders, raised her head high and walked over to Damon. She could feel her legs going numb with every step closer to him, closer she approached the more she could examine Damon's condition. It was much worse than what she saw from across the room. He was white pale, there were many cuts, she almost gasped as she saw wound where Klaus staked him. Elena had to blink fast to chase away tears. She firmed her grip in the knife handle, her knuckles turned white.

She was shaking on the inside in agony, she was about to do unthinkable to Damon. Damon who saved her every single time, even when she thought it was impossible. Elena was standing in front of him now, her hand was quivering, she steadied it.

"_I'm so sorry…. Damon, I'm so sorry" _she repeated in her head over and over again, willing for him to hear her thoughts. He raised his head and looked right at her, his eyes were full of betrayal. Even for Katherine, this was low…

"What's the hold up?" she heard Klaus's voice, pulling her out of trance. " If you can't do this, I should probably kill both of you right on the spot! " Klaus motioned his hybrids and they started to close in on them.

" _I am sorry" _she plead to Damon in her mind and she forced the knife his stomach. She heard Damon's cry and saw him twist in pain. Elena was barely standing on her feet, she had Damon's blood on her hands… it was her hell, watching him in pain… and knowing she caused it… Damon was coughing blood and cursing at Katherine with his barely audible voice.

" I guess I was wrong then… you are good to go!" she heard Klaus say. He was enjoying himself, Elena wanted to launch at him and wipe that smug smile off his face. She felt rage rising within her.

" Go clean up and come back" he ordered her. Elena turned around and walked out of the room as fast as she could, without raising anyone's suspicion. She couldn't look back at Damon fighting within herself, she knew that if she did she would break. Elena found bathroom and slammed the door shut. As soon as she was inside, she slid on the floor, she covered her mouth trying to silence the sobs that were ripping her apart. She was shaking, tears filling her eyes, she looked at her bloody hands and tried to steady them. She rushed to the sink trying to wash off Damon's blood., tears falling from her eyes…

* * *

_ I decided to take a risk in posting this chapter. I truly hope you, guys, like it. Do you?_

_ I will appreciate your feedback as always! _

_Thank you for reading._

_V._


	20. Chapter 20

"_You can't force love, I realized. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love." _

― _Richelle Mead__, __Frostbite_

* * *

Her mind and heart were racing, Elena couldn't spend any more time hiding in the bathroom. She managed to wash off Damon's blood and calm herself down, at least from the outside. She had to repeat to herself, that it was necessary. Elena took one more look at her reflection, she almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. She didn't look like that lost girl anymore, her eyes were filled with rage she felt towards Klaus. She will push herself to the limit if she needs to, it was time for her to step up and be a real player in this twisted vampire power struggle. She let Stefan put her on the back seat for far to long. Damon was right, she can handle what is coming, He was right, she is strong, she will do whatever necessary for Damon. Elena gave her reflection reassuring smile and headed back to Klaus.

She didn't see Damon, it made her nervous, Klaus had him moved somewhere. She was hoping he would leave him here, this way she could see if he was okay… Elena stopped her panic in the core, it was not the time for that. She approached Klaus, who was again sitting at round table. He motioned for her to take a seat, she obeyed.

Suddenly Elena felt something burning in her throat, she felt iron smell of blood filling her nostrils. She looked around quickly and noticed that Klaus was drinking blood from crystal glass. Her eyes zeroed in on the red liquid, it was tempting…

" By all means help yourself" Klaus let out cruel smile, motioning to the girl standing in the corner. Within second there was a glass of blood in front of Elena… she didn't have any human blood, not since her transition, Jeremy… Stefan was set on training her to deal with animal blood… Elena swallowed… she was debating if she should. Klaus who was studying some sort of ancient papers with unfamiliar symbols lifted his head up looking at Elena.

"Katerina, is something wrong?" he asked puzzled, arching one eyebrow.

" No" Elena blurted out, unsure she took the glass in her hand. She could feel the smell it was hard to resist. She was drawn towards it. She smugly smiled at Klaus and drained the whole glass without taking her eyes off his. He was watching her. Elena felt warm liquid spread all over her body, her fingers were tingling from the sensation… it was too good… After trying to stomach animal blood for the last few days this was heaven that she didn't' want to end… She felt the veins appearing under her eyes, she was hungry… really hungry. After starving herself for the last four days Elena knew that she was in trouble now. She knew it will be almost impossible to stop. Klaus was amused by her reaction, he pushed his glass towards her and without hesitation she drained it within seconds. The moment Elena tasted human blood on her lips, she knew she was lost…

* * *

Damon was thrown in some dark room, he couldn't make out where he was dragged. He tried to putt chunks of his memories together to get better picture of what was going on.

As soon as he woke up from the vervain Katherine injected him with, he knew he was in trouble. Klaus hoisted him up like a piñata. He was not happy with Stefan and Damon killing him, that bastard was back from being dead undead and now he was demanding to be put back in his body back. If it was up to Damon, he would've put him in a body of a toddler, just to see his reaction… The point of killing him was to never see his smug face again but nothing ever goes according to plan. Damon was having really shitty week. He heard threats Klaus made to Stefan over the phone, part of him was willing to let Klaus kill him right there on the spot. It would take away his chances to be back in his body forever.

" I don't see why you would want your old body back. It's not like you were that attractive on the first place" Damon challenged Klaus.

" You think you are so hilarious, well you are not"

" Sarcasm is one if the services, we offer" Damon managed his brightest smile to piss of Klaus. It worked, Damon could feel wooden stake piercing his skin, it burned all over, he was forced to let out low scream.

" Is that all you've got? " he choked out lifting his head to face Klaus. Then everything went black. Damon couldn't piece it together, he just remembered pain radiating from various points of his body, agonizing never-ending pain. He didn't beg or plead to Klaus. He took it all staying as quiet as he could, he would never let Klaus have pleasure of him begging.

Next thing Damon could remember was Katherine, she lurked around Klaus, they talked about some ancient symbols on some dagger or sword. He couldn't make out entire conversation.

Then more pain and darkness, Damon was hoping that he would feel numb enough from hanging on those chains, that he would no longer feel pain. He was reaching his pain threshold.

There was more torture and then Katherine again. He was too disoriented at that point to hear anything, it took him at least five minutes to recognize Katherine's voice. Thought his delusional state he thought he saw change in Katherine's attitude but that all went away when she forced knife in him… She did look different, standing there in front of him, it was almost as she doubted herself. But knife wound in his stomach proved him wrong, Katherine was the same bitch looking out for herself. Damon must've passed out after that, he didn't remember how they got him down. He remembered him being dragged somewhere and now there he was, lying on the floor god knows where.

* * *

" Bonnie, we are running out of time!" Caroline paced around witch. Bonnie was concentrating of finding the correct spell, she tried dozens of them already. But nothing worked so far. Caroline's constant comments didn't help. Bonnie was flipping though 7th grimore. Nothing! In frustration she tossed grimore away from her. She run her hands through her hair.

" I don't know what to do! I can't find anything!" she almost screamed in frustration.

" Can you ask witches ? maybe they will help?" Caroline was not giving up.

" I don't know, they don't like Damon in particular. Not that I blame them!"

" Then do it for Tyler and Elena. They are in danger too! "

Bonnie concentrated again. She stated whispering and repeating her spell over and over. All of the candles light up, which made Caroline jump a little. She could never get used to that trick.

The time was indeed running out, Stefan kept checking his watch every twenty minutes. He was getting restless. Klaus was about to call and they didn't have anything yet. Fact that Elena was in there didn't help. He kept checking in on Bonnie and Caroline. Inevitably his phone rang around midnight.

"Stefan, my friend. Is there any progress?" he heard Tyler's voice through the speaker.

" No, we are still trying find a solution, It is not that easy"

" I don't care if it is easy or not! I know that for every spell there is a reversal! So whatever your witch did! She needs to fix it, and do it NOW!... " Klaus was ranting.

" We need more time" Stefan cut in.

" I thought that me having your brother here, would speed up the process. Maybe I need to do something more drastic for you to understand." the line went dead before Stefan could say anything back.

* * *

_Back at Smith's house._

Elena was moving from door to door as inconspicuous as she could manage. She was trying to find out where Klaus hid Damon. She needed desperately to find him. However behind each door there was disappointment. She was desperately trying not to lose it, she grabbed one more handle as Klaus's voice cut through the house. She froze instantly.

"Katerina!" he called her, Elena had to abandon her plan and go to Klaus.

"Excellent! You are here, dear. I want you to deliver little message to Stefan." his worlds were soaked with malice as he produced threatening smile. There was dark glow in his eyes, he turned towards the entrance.

Elena noticed there were two hybrids holding nearly unconscious Damon. He was barely standing on his feet. Elena had to suppress urge to strangle Klaus. What kind of message Klaus wanted her to deliver?! She looked at Damon in panic once again. He didn't look up, she would give up everything to see his blue eyes at the moment. " It seems that Stefan plans to drag it out… so I think we should give him more definite timeframe. Seeing that my blood is the only cure to the nasty werewolf bites. If he wants to save his brother, he will have to hurry up!"

Before Elena could do anything, Klaus had once of his hybrids at Damon's neck.

" NO! Stop! STOP!" Elena heard her cry as she launched towards Damon, who he fell down on the floor. She didn't care about pretenses anymore, within a second she was at his side.

"What did you do?! Damon… Damon! " She yelled, shaking him, trying to wake him up. She felt hot tears running on her cheeks. She stood up, her eyes went red as she bared her fangs and launched in Klaus's direction. She was in fury, he had hybrid bite Damon. Before she could get to him, Elena felt his grip on her throat. He lifted her up in the air and tossed her aside.

" You are stupid! Little girl! You can't beat me!" he roared. Elena got up on her feet, ready to attack again.

" Katerina! Let's not play this silly game. We don't have much time. You see, Damon there is on the clock. IF Stefan and his witch will not find a way to bring me back. He dies. Take him to their house and explain urgency of the matter!"

Elena had to switch her attention back to Damon, she had to fight away her rage and settle down.

Hybrids helped get Damon in the car. Before she could leave, Klaus grabbed her by the elbow and swung her around.  
" Don't do that again. I will tear you apart!" he threatened. But she didn't listen, she freed herself from his grip and raced to the car.

" Damon!" she tried to wake him up, to do something so he would be awake. It didn't work… She was racing thought streets of Mystic Falls, not bothering to slow down at traffic light.

"Everything will be okay! You'll be okay… you will not die ! " she was repeating to herself, tears were streaming through her face. Her heart was racing, all of her senses were in overdrive. She kept checking Damon, he didn't move…. The idea of loosing him again terrified her. She almost smashed into the front door with her car.

" STEFAN!" she yelled as she got out of the car and run to the passenger side. Stefan appeared next to her within moment as she was trying to get Damon out of the car.

With his help they carried Damon inside the house and putt him on the couch in the parlour.

"What happened?!" she heard Caroline and Bonnie as the burst in the room.

"He had werewolf bite Damon! We need to bring him back now!" she was screaming.

"Bonnie said that witches will not help bring Klaus's body back. There is nothing we can do. " Stefan's voice cut through the room.

" We can't let him die! We need to find another way!"

" Witches say that Klaus is vulnerable in Tyler's body… the bloodline bond was broken. And we have real opportunity to kill him now" Caroline stated, she threw angry look at Bonnie.

" I don't care what witches say! I am not going to let Damon die, so we can kill Klaus…"

" Elena, we might not get another chance! We can't!"

Elena couldn't believe words that were coming out of Stefan's mouth. Damon would not let Stefan die no matter what. He would find a way, but he will not give up on his brother. It was unlike Stefan to give up on Damon now… why now? Elena's mind was racing once again, then it hit her.

" We can't or you don't want to? " she was moving in on Stefan, Elena was fuming. Could it be that Stefan wanted to get Damon out of the way? There was nothing that could stop Elena now. She was furious with Stefan's attitude. She kept glaring at him, waiting for a response.

" Elena, we can't let Klaus get his way" he tried to reason with her. With her emotions being heightened from the transition Elena was at Stefan's throat in a second. She pushed him towards the wall.

"He always gets his way! " she said still keeping Stefan pinned to the wall. "I had to stab Damon not to give myself away. I had to walk up to him, while he was chained up and stab him while Klaus watched! I. HAD. DAMON'S, BLOOD. ON. MY HANDS." She roared, not turning her gaze from Stefan.

"And you are telling me that there is nothing we can do because you don't want to?! Because of your stupid issues you are willing to let him DIE? You listen to me, Stefan. This is not going to happen! We are going to give Klaus his body back and we are going to save Damon!" Elena let Stefan go, she looked around. Caroline and Bonnie were standing in the state of shock. Elena has never done anything remotely close to this. She never went up against Stefan with such rage and determination.

" If witches don't want to help, fine. We just need to find the one witch, who will. We can ask Jeremy to contact them. Bonnie please! It's Damon! Could you ask anyone? Your Grams or Emily? Someone! Please!" Elena pleaded.

" I'll go to Jeremy. We will try. I will do my best…" Bonnie rushed out from the house, Caroline followed her.

Elena turned towards Stefan, she didn't know what to say anymore. He was not the same Stefan she fell in love with… he was different and she was too… She nearly just crushed him, because he didn't want to help Damon… Stefan left the room, not saying anything.

Elena sat on the floor near Damon, waiting for him to wake up. She couldn't imagine her life without him, she couldn't survive without him. It pained her to see him like this.

"Please, wake up" she whispered softly, stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead. She couldn't deny it any longer, Damon was the one she needed the most. He was the one she didn't want to let go, it took him nearly dying again for her to stop being such a coward. She had to admit, she made a wrong choice, picking Stefan. Damon was the one constantly on her mind and in her heart. She needed him to be okay, so she could tell him how much she truly loves him. He, arrogant, dangerous vampire, was the one who conquered her heart. Elena cloud see right through all the walls he put up to protect himself, she could see his true nature…

" Damon, I need you to be okay. I can't live without you…please. I need you" she whispered kissing him again.

* * *

_ Hello Everyone!_

_ Thank you for reading! I just wanted to clarify something=) I read a review regarding missing Delena action. _

_It is true! But it was my intention! i didn't want to make any rush decisions, my story is centred around Delena. But i think that Elena needed sometime to come to terms with her feelings towards, Damon =) _

_ Respecting characters and story of the show, she was in love with Stefan for the last 3 seasons. I think it would've been less believable if she would instantly switch to Damon. She had to walk before she could run. Events in the last chapter tested her it is impossible for her to deny it any longer. She loves Damon. _

_ I just wanted to take time developing the story, but don't you worry! The best of Delena is about to come! _

_ What do you think about the story so far? I think it was about time for Elena to show her fangs =) Do you?_

_Thank you for all of your feedback! Love you all!_

_ V._


	21. Chapter 21

"_I want you because i miss you. I miss you because i need you_

_. I need you because i love you. But you love someone else , so where does that leave me. I want you to be happy but i just don't always want to feel this pain of knowing your no longer mine."_

_~ Unknown_

* * *

Stefan walked away from Elena, he needed time to figure out what just happened. Elena's actions surprised him, he never thought of her being so in control. Perhaps she did change even more that he thought, perhaps becoming a vampire brought out new traits in her personality. She was always protective of her loved ones, but this time it was something more. Stefan had to question his behavior as well, he didn't know why exactly he said what he said. Yes, he wanted to kill Klaus, he truly hated him for ruining his life. For taking away his humanity, it had consequences that he couldn't fix … It pushed Elena to Damon and he couldn't deny that it was partly his fault. No matter how lost he felt or how dark everything seemed around him, he would've never let Damon die. How come he even let the thought in? Of course he couldn't let Damon die, Stefan shook his head. His dark side was trying to take control over him, just like the day he almost ran Elena off the Wickery bridge… Stefan despised himself for that moment, for causing Elena so much pain. And here it was happening all over again, he was about to let his own brother die just to kill Klaus? He swore to himself he would never let it happen again.

He knew exact reason why this was happening… in his attempts to develop tolerance towards human blood, he was losing. He was taking small amounts of human blood in secret from everyone, just like he did before with Elena. He didn't want to tell it to Damon, he didn't want to admit he needed his help. But his Ripper side was trying to take over, his façade was breaking little by little. First he told Elena that she couldn't be a vampire, then he kicked the living shit out of Damon for helping Elena, told her again to stay away from Damon, when Stefan knew that she needed his help now, more than ever.

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Bonnie , she was on her way back with Jeremy. He was relieved, the help was on the way.

Stefan walked back to the parlour, Damon was still out.

" You are right, I let my hate towards Klaus take over for a moment. We can't let Damon die. No matter what, we will find the way. I'm sorry"

" Stefan, are you okay? " Elena got up from Damon's side, she was truly worried for him. " You don't seem yourself for the past couple of days… I don't want you to blame yourself for what's happened. You can tell me whatever you want. " she said in concern.

" I don't know, Elena. It's complicated… A lot has changed and I guess I just don't know how to deal with everything. I don't know how to react to you being a vampire. I love you but I feel like I am loosing you and loosing myself. Maybe we need a time out from everything." Stefan breathed out. He did love Elena, but it was truth that they both were drifting apart, he could see it clearly.

They were holding on to the memory of them together, before everything changed. Before he left with Klaus, before Elena turned. It was right back then but now it was like pieces were missing. He changed, his dark side never went completely away. He was hoping that by hanging on to Elena choosing him, he could bring old Stefan back. But it was not the case, partly because he didn't want him to come back.

He saw that Elena was changing too, she was stronger, more independent, braver, different…He knew she felt something for Damon and she was denying it to herself, trying to do what she felt right. He understood that they both needed to let go and if it was destined they will find their way back to each other. However right now they both had different paths they needed to follow.

" Stefan, I'm sorry." he heard Elena whisper.

" I know me too, but it is better this way… " he hugged her. It was liberating in a way to let her go, it hurt but it was right for both of them.

* * *

"Elena? Stefan?" they stepped away from each other as the heard Bonnie's voice, Elena turned away quickly wiping away evidence of tears from her face.

"We are here" he answered after an awkward pause. Jeremy walked in and first thing he did was hug Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked in after him.

" Don't worry, we'll find a way" he reassured her. " We need to go to the witches house and Bonnie will try summon their ghost. "

" I'll go with you, just in case" Stefan volunteered, he wanted to get out from the house. "Are you going to be okay? " he asked Elena.

"Yes, I'll stay with Damon and take care of him. If anything I will call. " she nodded.

" Hurry back, all of you" she added just before they disappeared.

" Is everything okay?" Caroline inquired, feeling awkwardness between Elena and Stefan. She decided to stay behind, there was no point in her tagging along to the witches house. "Did Klaus really forced you to stab Damon?" she asked shocked.

"Yes he did, he wanted to test Katherine, whether she double-crossed him or not… " Elena glanced over to Damon " I don't know how I will explain it to him…"

" He'll understand. It was necessary to keep you safe" Caroline held out glass of bourbon to her friend. " It will calm you down a little" she shrugged.

" What if we will not be able to revive Klaus?" Elena asked her voice broken. " What if he will die?" she added barely audible.

"We will! We always find a way" Caroline tried not to let her spirit fall, if the will not revive Klaus it will mean not only that Damon will die, but that she will lose Taylor forever… Caroline chased the thought away, taking big gulp of the alcohol. She never liked the taste of bourbon but it did the trick of calming her nerves.

" Caroline," Elena looked up at her friend with uncertainty. " I think, I love him" she said it out loud. Caroline nearly spat out what she drank before. She knew that Elena felt something for Damon and suspected it was strong feeling but Elena never admitted it to anyone, let alone say it out loud… She must've been really scared to lose Damon… Caroline remembered how Damon looked when she came in his room to tell him Elena was asking for him. He was devastated and absolutely broken from the thought that Elena could die. Elena looked the same way now, the same look was in her eyes…

" He will be okay. It's Damon." She tried to reassure her friend. " You need to tell him how you feel… um… What about Stefan?" Caroline regretted asking it now but it was too late now.

" I think we just broke up…"

Caroline was frozen like she was still holding her glass half-way to her mouth. She was speechless… To her relief their silence was broken by Damon's coughing, his eyes opened wide as he looked around completely disoriented. He lifted his head, looking around and dropped it back down grimacing in pain.

" What happened?" he asked in weak voice. Caroline used it as an excuse to disappear. She went to get some blood and give them a chance to be alone.

Damon had to close his eyes to prevent his head from spinning, he didn't remember how he made it home, why was he home?

"Thank god, you are awake!" Elena rushed to hug him but Damon opened his eyes again and leaned away from her in surprise and disgust.  
" Take your paws away from me" He managed to spit out. Elena was shocked at his reaction but then she realized she was still in Katherine's clothes. She looked like her and she did stab him.

" It's me, Elena… I'm sorry… Damon I'm so sorry. I switched places with her… I am so sorry I stabbed you…" Elena was sobbing. Damon frowned, she took Katherine's place? Why? How? When? She was the one who stabbed him? His head hurt even more from all of the questions. He rested his head against the pillow again.

" It's okay" he whispered to Elena. He will ask all of the questions later. "How did I get here? "

Caroline was back, she tossed blood bags to Elena. She ripped one of them open and gave it to Damon. He obeyed and took the bag. It felt much better after bag number three. He managed to sit down, still feeling sore. He felt extremely stiff and uncomfortable in the neck. He touched his neck where it was hurting the most and retracted his hand instantly from the amount of pain his gesture caused him.

"Damon, Klaus had one of the hybrids bite you." Elena said sitting next to him. He could hear terror in her voice, as she quickly continued. " He wants us to revive his body and that way we will get his blood to cure you. Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan are on it….You will be okay! I promise!" she took his hand in hers.

It was déjà vu all over again, they already went through that before… Last time it didn't end well, Stefan had to be Klaus's puppet… they just got him back.

" Let him die then or whatever it is! I don't need his blood. He will find a way to make us pay for that… No way!" Damon stood up from his sitting position and stumbled on his feet. Elena was there to catch him.

" You need to sit down, you are not healed completely…" she forced him to sit back down.

" I don't need to sit and I don't need his blood! That bastard wants his body back I say we burn it to hell! " Damon was angry. He really needed everyone to stop saving him. He hated being in this position, it made him feel vulnerable. He didn't like it one bit, last time it was not pleasant the whole bite thing… He was the only vampire who managed to get bitten twice! Just his luck!

" Even if he will not succeed now, he will do something worse next time!" Elena reasoned with him. " You promised me once that you are not going anywhere. I am going to hold you to that promise! You are not going anywhere, you hear me Damon Salvatore? You staying right here! If you will even think of dying on me now, I will find you and drag you back here just to kill you myself! "

"Since when you are so bossy?" Damon scoffed, astonished at Elena's new found confidence

" Since you decided to be such a child!" she retorted. Damon frowned, he didn't like being referred as "child". He contemplated putting up a fight but ultimately decided against it.

"So what's the plan captain? " he raised his eyebrows.

" We are going to wait for news from Bonnie. And you are going upstairs to rest. You will need to conserve your energy. Up! I'll be there in a few minutes to check up on you."

"And you are telling me, I am behaving like a cave-man! " Damon rolled his eyes. He decided to go upstairs clean up and then discuss further plan of action. Sitting around and waiting for the news was not his strong suit. He much preferred being in the action, not on the sidelines.

" Are you going to tell him?" Caroline pressed Elena, as soon as Damon disappeared.

" I will… not now. If I do it now he will think I did it just because he was bitten. I need him to believe it with all his heart… Which I guess will not be easy, Damon is not of trusting kind…." She was interrupted by loud sound coming from upstairs. Within seconds they both were upstairs, Elena saw Damon on his knees coughing blood. The infection was spreading fast, she could see poison spreading through veins on his neck. Caroline once again disappeared, she decided to head out to the others to check in on the progress.

Elena walked over to Damon, she helped him up and led him to his bed.

" You are burning up." she touched his forehead, which felt like hot frying pan. It hurt her to know that Damon was hurting. She helped him lie down and got some cold towels, putting them on his forehead.

"It feels good" he made out. " Thank you " Damon took Elena's hand in his, looking in her stunning chocolate eyes.

" Somehow I manage to get all of the wolves on my bad side" he joked. Elena smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, they remained intense with worry.

"Damon, it is not like last time. I know that you are going to be okay. I promise. Because I don't know what I will do without you. It's like you said before, you don't know if you can continue existing here without me. Well it is the same way for me. I need you to hold on for a little while longer." Elena wiped away some of the dried up blood from his face. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his forehead once again. Elena doubted herself for a second, her heart broke. She wanted him to feel better, for him not to be in pain. He already suffered enough today.

_" Because I love you" she whispered._

* * *

"_At first I was afraid to meet you, then I was afraid to kiss you, then I was afraid to love you, now I'm afraid to lose you."_

_~ Unknown_

* * *

_Thank you for your wonderful feedback! I hope you will enjoy this Chapter =)_

_As always, i value your opinion! _

_Hope i didn't ruin anything !_

_V_


	22. Chapter 22

_Sometimes we let affection, go unspoken, Sometimes we let our love go unexpressed, Sometimes we can't find words to tell our feelings, Especially towards those we love the best._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were driving back to Mystic Falls with Klaus's body in the car, it seemed Bonnie and Jeremy found a way to switch him and Tyler back. Caroline arrived when Stefan was leaving to pick up Klaus, she agreed to keep him company. He was quiet, busy with his thoughts. Caroline didn't press for information, she figured it had to deal with his break up with Elena. She didn't want him to feel pressured to tell her anything, so she pretended she didn't know anything. She was looking out the window at changing scenery. She was hoping that they could bring Tyler. She remembered the last moment she saw him, and devastation she felt when she thought she lost him forever. Now there was a glimmer of hope. It was a long day, Caroline was hoping it would end soon. This entire nightmare would end soon, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to a cool window.

" So what exactly are we going to do when they will bring his body back? " Jeremy asked Bonnie, as they were waiting. He was worried for Bonnie, all of the magic was taking a toll on her. Spell to summon Emily almost drained all of the energy out of her. He wanted to help as he could, he still cared for her. He messed up, and wanted to make it up to Bonnie in any way he could.

" Emily told me that using the remains of the white oak tree, we can tie Klaus to his body… Bring Tyler back in the process… and save Damon. I wish there was a way not to bring Klaus back. But I can't do it without Damon dying. So we have lose-lose situation… it seems that ever since I started practice magic everything goes wrong!"

"We are back! So lets get this over with" Stefan announced walking in and pushing coffin with Klaus in front of him.

* * *

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes stretched into hours. Time was going extremely slow, waiting for news. Waiting for Stefan to get cure for Damon. Elena could hear ticking of the clock echoing in hear head. She concentrated on Damon's shallow breath, he was drifting in and out of consciousness, getting weaker with every minute passing. Elena was sitting on the bed next to Damon, she could feel him shivering, she pulled blanket over him. She smoothed his raven black hair from his forehead and replaced cold towel. She smiled a little remembering the look in his eyes when she told him she loved him. The was such warmth and gratitude she never saw before. She wanted for him to get better so she could see that look again in his always sad eyes, she wanted to see him truly happy. He didn't have a chance to respond to her confession, moments later he had coughing fit and he was getting worse and worse ever since. Elena cradled his head in her arms, trying to chase the pain away.  
" I need to get out of here… " he mumbled. He lifted his eyes open. " I can't lie here, I need to go" Damon was getting restless, Elena was hugging him closer to her. She didn't let him to get up, she knew it was hallucination talk. He was talking in his sleep, mostly he wanted to get out, Elena figure that he wanted to get somewhere where there was no pain.

" Shhhh… you are going to be okay" she soothed him, rocking him in her arms. " Do you need more blood? " she asked in concern.

" I can't take any more, it makes me sick" he shook his head. "Elena"

" Yes, I am here. I am not going anywhere. I am here" she swallowed lump in her throat.  
" I love you" he whispered to her.  
" I know" Elena felt tears filing her eyes. " I know " she repeated caressing his head. Elena leaned closer to him, kissing softly. " I love you too" she repeated. Elena felt desperation rising inside her, she felt desperation for the lack of any news.

As more time passed, more she was afraid that they will not get cure in time, that they might be to late. This time infection spread faster, Elena saw poison running in his veins, scar was getting bigger. She was trying to get more blood in Damon to heal his body from torture by Klaus, but every time he would just cough it back. Whenever Damon would shiver, Elena felt as if electric current ran through her causing her pain. She didn't let go of him for a second, holding him in her arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the witch house. _

" Klaus? " Stefan was on the phone, " We are ready, you need to get here now"

" You finally found a solution, you see what little motivation can do. How is Damon by the way? Is he still breathing? I should've tortured him some more I guess, venom would've spread even faster…" Klaus was gloating. " I'll be there in a few" he hung up.

Stefan smashed his phone in the wall after the conversation, he run his hands through his hair in frustration. He was worried for Damon, he knew they needed to hurry up. Damon was already weak, he didn't have much time. Stefan went back to others, he took Jeremy's phone and dialed Elena.

" It's me. How is he?" he cut straight to the chase.

" He is getting worse, Stefan, I don't know how much time we have left. I can't get any blood in him, he is not healing. It's bad, Stefan…" she almost whispered. He figured that she was close to Damon. Stefan squeezed his eyes shut, he would not let his brother die.

" Elena, we are almost done. We are waiting for Klaus to get here to wrap it up. Tell him to hold on a little longer. We are moving as fast as we can. Tell him…" Stefan's voice broke. He didn't know what exactly he wanted Elena to tell Damon. Could it be that he might lose his brother tonight? Granted they had love-hate relationship but he was always there for him when Stefan needed him. Even if he didn't ask for his help, Damon was always the one who pulled him back from the edge. Stefan had to blink away hint of tears.

' I will tell him that you are not giving up. He knows how much you care." Elena tried to comfort Stefan from the other end of the line.

" Thank you, take care of him. Okay?" Stefan waited for Elena's answer and hung up the phone. He was getting antsy, why Klaus was taking so long! Time was not on their side today, they needed every fracture of a second they could get. Everyone knew that, the atmosphere was beyond tense, in anticipation of Klaus's arrival.

* * *

_ Thank you all for your feedback, it gives me inspiration to continue writing, Knowing that you will be reading it is truly unique feeling. I appreciate you all taking time to read my story , not give up and leave your comments! _

_ Ultimately every new chapter is dedication to you all. For your support and opinions! _

_ Words can not describe my eternal gratitude to all of you, wonderful readers._

_ As always I __appreciate your thoughts, inputs, suggestions =)_

_V._


	23. Chapter 23

_Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love._

_-Erich Fromm_

* * *

" What took you so long?! Did you leisure walk here?" Stefan was at Tyler's face as soon as he showed up. He knew that Klaus intentionally was dragging it out, it was his revenge.

" Good Evening to all " he greeted everyone " Caroline, don't you look as beautiful as ever!"

" Bite me!" she growled at him. " Bonnie, can we get it over with? "

Bonnie placed Klaus in the center of the candle ring, next to his coffin. With his permission she cut his hand and gathered few drops of blood, she added ashes of the white oak tree. Everything was ready. Bonnie concentrated on the bottle with liquid inside, it lifted up and she directed it towards the candle. She concentrated harder, repeating spell over and over again. Klaus's blood started to boil inside the bottle, it stated to burn and flames all around rose high in the air. Every wall was vibrating and it felt like entire house was shaking, blood stated dripping from Bonnie's nose as she opened her eyes wide.

" I can't do it, I don't have enough power…" she yelled ,still trying to keep hold on the spell, the wind blew in almost blowing out every single candle. It was then when Jeremy rushed to her side, he took both of her hands in his.

' You can do it, use me. You can channel me… " he offered. Flames once again appeared on the candles and sprang high into the air. Bonnie was chanting.

And then everything went dark and quiet.

" What happened?! Did it work?" Caroline asked into the darkness. Candle next to her light up and she picked it up. She could see Tyler lying in the floor unconscious, she run up to him.

"Tyler?" she shook him by the shoulder.  
"Caroline?" Tyler questioned slowly getting up from the ground. He looked around. He didn't understand how he got here and what just happened.

" Oh my God, Tyler! You are okay! I'm so happy that you are okay!' Caroline hugged him.

" Oh isn't it nice! How beautiful!" Klaus's voice cut through the dark ness as he stepped out towards the light. " Now it wasn't so hard was it? " he directed his question to Bonnie who was getting up from the floor with Jeremy's help.

" You can celebrated later! Now give me the cure! You got what you wanted!" Stefan was once again in Klaus's face, the real face of Klaus this time.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked with fake surprise. Stefan was at his throat in a second, he kicked Klaus so hard he flew across the room. Stefan was not messing around he needed his blood and he was going to get it even if it meant beating it out of him. Without hesitation Stefan grabbed syringe and stuck it into Klaus's neck.

" Look at you go! Trying to save your brother! I'm afraid you might be a little late for that" Klaus wiped away blood dripping from his lips and laughed. " As you were!" he motioned to the rest and strolled out of the house.

Stefan was on his way to the boarding house, if he could go any faster he would. He was hoping Klaus was wrong, they still had time…

* * *

"I am dying" Elena heard Damon say, his voice was barely audible now, he could hardly keep his eyelids open. Shivering didn't stop, he was breathing hard.  
" NO, you are not dying! " she protested trying to sound calm and confident on the outside. She was a wreck inside, everything was screaming inside with fear of loosing Damon forever. Her hands were shaking, heart was ready to jump out from her chest. She didn't let Damon fall asleep, she was afraid that if her does he will not wake up. Stefan was on his way now with the cure. She was still clutching Damon in her arms, barely holding it together.

"Damon please hold on, for me just a little longer! Don't give up now, Stefan is almost here. He has a cure. Just a few moments. " she could feel Damon twisting in agony.

Damon was trying with every fiber of his being not to give up, it felt like Hell, he felt stinging all over his body. It was as if thousands of tiny knives were piercing him. Every little move was pure agony, every breath was a fight. He was fighting with venom but he could feel himself loosing. He didn't have enough strength to keep fighting anymore. He held on to Elena's voice to her holding him in her arms. He knew he needed to fight for her, he was not ready to give up now. Not after he heard her say that she loves him, words he was aching to hear for a long time. He didn't question her motives. Did she say it just because he was on a deathbed? Or did she really mean it? He didn't have it in him to question, he took what she gave him. He knew that deep down he was afraid that if he will let him question it now, he might not have another chance to hear it. It was harder and harder to keep his eyes open, it seemed like an impossible task. Such simple thing to do, yet now it was comparable to lifting house in the air. Damon had trouble making out shapes and seeing clearly, he clutched Elena's hand tight to is heart.

He lived for 172 years but at the same time he didn't live… he was waiting for someone, who will see him. For someone who will see his true self, for someone who will love him, so he would not have to be alone. He hated being alone, as time passed he lost hope that it could ever happen. He regressed and accepted his role as a vampire, not caring for anyone because no one gave a damn about him. Every time he would let walls come down, he would get hurt. He let Rose see a glimpse of him, he let her in on a secret. She understood that he wanted to be human than anything in the world, that he missed it… she was the same, she got him… but he lost her, he lost everyone he once trusted, including his best and probably only friend, Alaric. They were one of many bricks in the wall he put up between himself and the rest of the world.

More time passed, thicker the wall became, he mastered the art of indifference. He didn't care for humans and their petty little lives, he toyed with them as if in payback for his disappointments in life. It was so easy no following any rules and not to be restricted by anyone's expectations. Because no matter how hard he tried to fulfill those expectations, it was never enough. He was never enough, Stefan always beat him to the punch. It was like that before he met her, before he met Elena. She crushed all of his defense mechanisms, she saw right through him. She burst into his life like a breath of fresh air, she didn't back down. She kept pushing, making him a better man… she didn't give up on him. She changed him, made him care. Made him fall completely, madly, irrevocably in love with her…

" Damon, Damon! Wake up! " he heard Elena's voice through the fog. He opened his eyes and fixated his gaze on her. Even in his delusional state Damon's stare managed to take Elena's breath away.

" I'm tired, can I sleep?" he asked her barely holding his head up. "...too tired..." He mumbled wanting to go back to sleep, but Elena continued to shake him violently.

" You have to stay awake" Elena cried. Damon looked up at once again, he gathered all his will and lifted his hand to her face. He brushed away her tears.

" You are stunning" smile mixed with frown appeared on his face. " God, I wish I could stay like this forever in your arms, it feels unreal."

Despite all of her efforts to keep him awake Damon was drifting asleep, he closed his eyes again and no matter how hard she tried to wake him up, he would not obey her. He just wouldn't wake up.

" Oh my god, Damon , c'mon wake up! Don't you dare leaving me here alone! You selfish arrogant ass! Please! " she was crying between anger and a plea. She saw Stefan burst it the room, he was holding syringe with Klaus's blood.

" Stefan, he is not breathing! " she realized, still trying to wake him up "Oh my God! He is not breathing! Damon!" she sobbed uncontrollably. " What are we going to do? He can't die! "

Stefan hurried to his brother, he froze seeing that Elena was right he wasn't breathing… terror paralyzed him. His heart sunk, his brother was not breathing… he was too late.

" How long ?" he quickly asked Elena

" Just before you walked in" she said staring at Damon in catatonic state.

" Maybe it's not to late, yet" he raised syringe and injected Klaus's blood straight into Damon's heart. He looked at Elena with hope. He was begging for it to work.

They stood in silence, not daring to move, their gazes were fixated on Damon, who didn't move, flinch, he was just lying there. Tears were streaming down Elena's cheeks, she took Stefan's hand in hers, counting time. It was the longest five minutes in their lives, they were frozen like statues, not breathing, just waiting.

All of a sudden Damon gasped for air, his eyes flew open as he jerked up on the bed in sitting position. His looked around in bewilderment.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" he spat out to his brother, breathing out with relief. Stefan relaxed, he smiled at Damon's remark. He was okay, he was back with his twisted, annoying sense of humor.

" I'm happy to see you too" he replied to Damon, patting him on the back.

Elena crushed Damon into a hug, not expecting such force he fell back down on his back.

"OW! Still hurts, just so you know!" he smirked wincing from her hug.

Elena pulled back and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" he asked rubbing said shoulder.

" For dying! How could you! Never do that again!" she hugged him again.

" It's not like I did it on purpose!" he protested, looking up at Stefan.

"You are on your own here!" he lifted his hands up in playful surrender.

" Traitor!" he mouthed to Stefan.

" Hey I just saved your life! Maybe you can say thank you?"

" You were late! Technically I did die! What you stopped for gas on your way over?" Damon rolled his eyes. " Thank you" he added, giving up.

" I'll bring you some blood to recover. Don't want you bleeding all over the house" Stefan headed towards the door " I'm glad you are okay" he added before leaving.  
"Did he got sense of humor while I was out?" Damon frowned. He looked at Elena, she was still clutching him in a hug. She was really scared she lost him.

" So what were you telling me before?" he smirked at her, hugging her back.

* * *

_As promised I am posting new chapter=) I hope you like it! _

_Damon had a close one... but i could never kill him! LOL Love him too much! _

_ Tell me what you think=) _

_My next plan is to explore Elena's dark side. I already have hook in earlier chapters, her drinking human blood. _

_Have something very interesting in store for both Damon and Elena. _

_What are your thoughts?_

_Thank you for reading, you are all wonderful people!_

_V._


	24. Chapter 24

"_Would you believe me if I tell you that I love you so much? Actually, Id prefer it if you wont. Why? So that I can spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do."_

_~ Unknown_

* * *

" Damon, we need to talk!" Elena was following Damon around the library, as he was trying to avoid her. He was concentrating on finding some stupid journal, purposely not engaging in conversation with Elena.

" I have all day! I will follow you around everywhere you go" she threatened. Its been like that whole week, Damon was dodging her calls, he was out of the house for the most of the time, which made impossible for Elena to corner him for a conversation.  
" What is there to talk about? " he said without any emotion, still browsing through bookshelves. " You told me that you love me and then disappeared for two days, its fine. Its not like you owe me anything. I get it, Elena, you were scared I would die...again "

It made Elena angry that he wouldn't even look at her. He was frustrating to no end, for some reason his calm attitude pissed her off. Yes, she did disappear for two days… in her defense, she needed time to figure out what to do next… He didn't want to talk to her, and kept repeating that everything is fine. It didn't feel like something Damon would do. She knew, he was doing it intentionally, to push her buttons. Now she was following him around the house all day. Stefan was out most of the time, they did have a talk after everything settled down, oddly enough he was in a good mood. He appeared more calm and relaxed, could it be that he was trying too hard to keep their relationship going for Elena's sake? Since their amicable split Stefan was in surprisingly chipper mood.

" I didn't say, what I said, just because you were dying!" Elena brought her attention back to Damon.

"Well, there is no way for me to know that, now. " Damon abruptly turned on his heels, facing her. " You made sure of it. I mean isn't it your usual drill? You say something, then you deny it. I am not going to sit around for you to figure it out. You either do or you don't. There is no middle ground."

Damon was back in his protective armor. Elena finally admitted that she loved him, he wanted to believe it. But then she went AWOL for two days. He was left wondering true motives of her words, so he did what he knew best. He put mask of indifference on and pushed Elena away. He was not sure he could handle it, if what she said was just because of the bite.

"What are you two arguing about? Still fighting? " Stefan leaned on the entry arch.

"Nothing" Damon answered his stare burning through Elena, she threw her arms up in surrender and walked away.

Stefan rolled his eyes with a slight smile. They were behaving like children, both stubborn and uncompromising, it was truly amusing site. Even Stefan saw that they were fighting over such nonsense, because both of them were madly in love with one another and they were both petrified over the possibility. There was nothing in their way now, no obstacles.

" You are an idiot, you know that right? " Stefan pointed out

" So you came here just to provide your valuable input or you need something? "

" Nope, was just passing by, Damon, stop being so stubborn. Put your pride away and go talk to her. You know you are not fooling anyone here. You love her, she loves you, why fight? If I can get over all of this, seeing you together, can't you just stop being such and ass?" Stefan did feel better during last days, it was refreshing. He and Elena were over and it felt good, they both were fooling each other trying to fix, something what can't be fixed. They both changed too much, it was point of no return for both of them. No matter how hard they tried to hold on to their doomed relationship, it was destined to fall apart. Stefan was trying too hard to be his old self, but it was not him anymore. He needed change, he needed freedom. The same was for Elena, she was denying so hard her feelings for Damon, it was torture.

So now Stefan wanted for both, Elena and Damon just to work it out. Damon with his insane stubbornness and Elena with her fear of his wholeconsuming blinding love for her.

" Since when you went all hippy? Peace and love really not your look" Damon retorted to Stefan's little speech.

"Fine, be that way. Who would think ,that Damon Salvatore was afraid of the simple conversation with a girl" he mocked, knowing it will lead to the right result.

" I am not afraid of anything….fine! You win! I'll go talk to her! Happy? Now you can go and write it in your diary!"

* * *

Elena was already back at her house, she ran past Jeremy and slammed the door into her bedroom in frustration. Damon was impossible, he behaved like a cave-man again! After everything they've been through, he was pushing her away. It pissed off Elena to no end, she wanted to smack some sense into that thick skull of his. She told him she loved him and he found a way to question it. He still didn't fully believe her, he was hiding again. She hated when he did that, when he was covering up whatever he was feeling with his witty remarks. How in the world can she make him listen and not to question her every single word? Elena sat down on her bed trying to figure out a way to get through to him. For a 172 year old vampire Damon could behave like a child. Annoying, irritating, stubborn, arrogant child, with beautiful ocean blue eyes, eyes that could make Elena forget her own name. One look from him sent her heart galloping, dancing. His presence had hypnotizing affect on her. His simple touch sent electric current running through her body.

" _Damn it! Why is it so hard to stay mad at him! "_ Elena thought in frustration. Whenever she would be angry with him he could always turn it around. No matter how much he would mess up, Elena always forgave him. It was too damn hard to stay mad at him for a long period of time, he would do something totally unexpected to win her heart over again.

It was like fire and ice with Damon, he could be so incredibly sweet and carrying one moment and cruel and cold the next. She could never get used to that. There was always sense of danger and unpredictability around Damon. In other words he was…Damon. Elena questioned for the millionth time her feelings. Damon scared her, he was controlling, possessive and impulsive. He never did anything half-way, he went from one extreme to another. Just like he embraced being a vampire killing, feeding of people… he managed to love selflessly, completely. His love was unconditional, passionate, consuming borderline fanatic. Ever since turning into a vampire, Elena was afraid to become like Damon, at first he seemed like a monster to her. But now she got him more, she could understand the urge for human blood and battle to resist it. She could feel her fingertips tingling with desire for it just being in the same house with Jeremy. That is why she tried avoid humans for now… she would feed of animals, even if it made her sick to her stomach, weak in her body… knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she went to open her door, half-expecting for it to be Jeremy. She was ready to send him away opening door, when she came face to face with Damon.

" What are you doing here?" she managed to breathe out in surprise.

" My law prohibits me from ever admitting I'm wrong. But okay I was wrong!" he grimaced as if he just tasted something terribly awful. Elena hid away tiny smile and let him enter.  
" Damon, I am sorry. I am a terrible person! I keep hurting you even if I don't mean it…" Elena started talking but Damon cut her off within seconds of hearing her refer to herself as a terrible person. He was standing right in front of her, as he took her by her shoulders.

" Now let me just say this…without hope or hidden agenda. Just because it is you, standing here. And you are supposed to tell the truth to the people you love. To me you are perfect and my wasted heart will love you forever."* ( Love Actually 2004)

He finished, looking in her eyes, his voice sounding a little hoarse.  
It was the most beautiful thing Elena heard Damon say to her, it frightened her. This was exactly what she meant by that his love was consuming her. She was lost for words. How could he be so open with her now and shut her out completely this morning… Elena was not sure she can deal with it. She was afraid to take that leap of faith, she knew that she loved him, but she was not ready to jump.

Feeling her hesitation Damon pulled away. Did he hurt her too much? He should've said it when she showed up after her two-day absence… Now he hurt her by ignoring and shutting her out. Damon wondered at his unique ability to sabotage things, it was true what Elena said to him in Denver… he would always lash out, when there is a bump… he would always do something to mess it up…Even if everything would be good now, Damon knew that somewhere along the road Elena will realize she made a mistake and will go back to Stefan. She would realize that he is a true monster and leave him. No matter how hard he will try, he would never be who she wants him to be… Plus with her being a vampire he will be constant reminder of temptation human blood brings.

' I shouldn't have come…" Damon said, breaking the silence. Just before Elena could say something, he was gone. Elena blinked tears falling from her eyes.

It was dark and raining when Damon made it back to boarding house, he was irritated with himself for even listening to Stefan and going to talk to Elena. He should've left and that would be the end of it. Once again he let his feelings take over his brain. Since when did he let feelings in the way? Oh wait… yes since he met Elena, nothing made sense anymore. It was as if his world was turned upside down, every time he would get a grip on it, it would spin again. Damon went to pour himself a drink. Half an hour later he was still standing in the middle of the parlour facing fireplace with his back to the door. He stood there in uncertainty of what to do next…

Elena cursed herself for her standing silently then in front of Damon, who waited for her to answer to his confession… she just stood there in silence. After he poured his heart out to her. Was she really letting insecurities and fear in a way of her feeling for Damon. She was not a little girl who didn't know what she wanted from life, who she wanted to be with… She was stronger than that. It was about time for her to stop doubting Damon and herself, she was frantic when she thought she lost him forever. Yet again she was willing to let him slip through her fingers. It was not going to happen! She promised to herself that she is going take that jump. She had to stop being that lost girl, because she wasn't her anymore. Elena grabbed her jacket and ran outside. She didn't bother to take a car, she headed in the direction of a boarding house, soaking in the rain. But she was sure of her decision, her heart never felt lighter.

" _What now?!" _echoed through Damon's head as he saw Elena burst open front door. Elena was soaking wet, before he could say anything Elena's lips were on his. She slammed into him, forcing him to drop the glass he was holding. Every concern, every doubt was gone with that kiss. It was pure passion. It was as if they were on a hunger strike for at least a year, they couldn't get enough of each other. Damon pinned Elena to the wall tracing her neck with kisses, each kiss sent electric current through her.  
" I love you" Elena whispered in Damon's ear, Damon was kissing her lips again. This kiss was like none before, there was no guilt for kissing his brother's girl, no reservation., it made Elena's legs buckle as she firmed her grip on Damon's back, feeling every muscle tense up. They were both gasping for air as they pulled away from each other. Damon brushed wet strands of hair from Elena's face. There it was, that happy look, she wanted to see in his eyes.

" I love you" he said to her, kissing her again.

* * *

*** **_I borrowed Damon's beautiful confession from movie "Love Actually" 2003._

_ In my opinion it was one of the most romantic ways to tell someone they love them. Couldn't get that out of my head. _

(Thank you Jellicoe for your comment regarding the issue)

_Hello to all,_

_ I wanted to give Damon and Elena break from all of the action drama. Instead we have feelings drama! =)_

_ I will post next chapter tomorrow, turning towards exploring Elena's darker side. _

_What did you think of this chapter? _

_Thank you for your comments! And thank you for reading!_

_Much love,_

_V._


	25. Chapter 25

"_A woman doesn't need a perfect man. She just needs a special guy who can accept her the way she is and make her feel special."_

_~ Unknown_

* * *

_She was running through the woods blood dripping from her mouth. Elena looked around, making sure she was not being followed. She didn't pay attention to where she was running. She came crushing down the ground, rolling down the slope. Breathing hard from her fall, she sat up. All she could see were her bloody hands, image of young girl's face came with crushing guilt, she killed that girl. She drained every last drop of blood from her body... All she could see was blood..._

With loud gasp she sat on her bed, still under the influence of a nightmare.

"it was a dream, thank god, it was a dream..." she thought to herself with relief. It was already morning, she could see bright rays of sun peeking through the curtains of her bedroom window.

Elena could feel her heart still racing from the dream. She wiped away cold sweat from her forehead. All she could think lately was blood, it was in her every thought... She was pushing thought it, banishing thought from her head.

It was getting harder and harder to function normally, she was still trying to adjust animal blood diet. She was throwing up after every single feeding, it was getting exhausting. She could feel the effects of blood deprivation on her self, she was more pale, more irritated, she didn't have energy. Damon was snooping around, he knew she was hiding something from him and it was no easy task to keep something from Damon Salvatore. She wanted badly for animal blood to work, she didn't have a drop of human blood since the night she pretended to be Katherine...

She quickly got up from bed, chasing the memory away. Deep down she wondered if Damon was right, if she should give in and drink human blood... She wouldn't hurt anyone if she would drink from the blood bag...just the thought made her eyes turn red with veins appearing under them.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her red eyes reminded her about nightmare once again. She calmed herself down, she should probably mention nightmares to Damon... They were becoming more often but she didn't want him to worry. Everything was so good with him right now, she didn't want him to go in overprotective mode. Elena took a deep breath, deciding against telling.

" Elena? Are you ready for school?" she heard Caroline's voice from downstairs. Elena grabbed watch… she was already late! They agreed that Caroline will pick her up and they will go together. Elena needed Caroline to be around her first day at school around all of the humans. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

" Car, come up! I'll need 10 minutes!" Elena shouted to her friend and went to take quick shower. After she felt refreshed, all of her worries went away and she was ready to face what is coming.

" So what exactly is going on between you and Damon?" Caroline was dying to know details, she was sitting on Elena's bed. " Are you like a couple now?"

" Um… we are taking it slow." Elena tried not to give topic any more attention that it already got.

" What do you mean slow? After more than a year of this weird dance you two did, you taking it slow now…it really doesn't sound like Damon…"

"It was my idea, I know I love him. But I don't want to rush… if that makes any sense"

"You are right it doesn't. Did he agreed to it too?" Caroline was pressing harder for details.

" Kinda, you know Damon he doesn't agree to anything. He does what he wants. I guess its me who needs to take it slow" Elena knew perfectly well that there is no taking it slow with Damon, she couldn't control herself around him…it was never- ending dilemma for her.

" I would think he wouldn't let you out of his sight… if you know what I mean" Caroline let out light giggle.

" Let's go to school… " Elena smiled, changing the subject.

* * *

It was a good start for a first day of the last school year. Elena kept close to Caroline, they were walking toward exit after class, when Elena saw blonde head of Rebekah… She felt everything tense up inside her but she didn't show it. Elena clenched her jaw trying not to let rage take over. How dare Rebekah come in her school like she owns a place after she killed her. Elena clenched her fist and went right up to Rebekah.

" What are you doing here?!" Elena growled at her.

" Oh 'Lena , so good to see you! " Rebekah greeted her with her eyes glimmering with victory. "I think that the more important question is what are you doing here…considering your… um…predicament. Are you sure you can handle being here with all of your wonderful human friends, beating hearts pumping blood and all that" Rebekah leaned in closed to Elena whispering her last words, original sister walked around Elena, measuring her with her eyes. " You don't look that good, for a vampire… are you feeding on little animals? You look a little pale" Rebekah grinned at Elena.

Elena wanted to rip her head off right then and there but Caroline inserted herself in between.

" Aren't you too old to go to school…. I mean how old are you? Century and change?" Caroline threw Rebekah condescending look and turned Elena away from her, leading her away. She knew that it Rebekah was intentionally provoking Elena.

"God I hate her! She is such a bitch!" Elena was fuming. She wanted to physically hurt Original sister, she was the reason she and Matt went off that bridge.

" Elena, don't let her get to you. She is trying to push your buttons. You did so good today…" Caroline tried to distract and calm down her friend but she had to stop mid-sentence. She could feel smell of blood coming from behind them, it filled and burned her nostrils. Caroline grabbed onto Elena tighter as they turned around. Rebekah was standing on the other side of the hallway holding girl by her throat, blood was streaming down her neck. Rebekah let out evil smile.

" Don't you want a taste? She is delicious!" she teased new vampire in Elena.

Caroline felt Elena tense up, she could see veins appearing under Elena's eyes. In desperate attempt to hold on Caroline pulled Elena closer to her. Elena was totally submerged into smell of blood, she could almost feel its taste on her lips, it made her tremble with thrill of fresh human blood.

Elena was beyond hungry at this point, she would rip that girl apart if she would get close to her. Elena launched towards her prey. Caroline heard the bell ring and classroom doors open with students pouring out of the classrooms. She had to act fast, she grabbed Elena in mid-atack. She was stronger than new vampire but Elena still tried to fight her. Caroline used her super-speed and threw Elena in the nearest utility closet. She slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it, she tried not to give away her panic and smiled to passing students. She was hoping that Elena will not burst through the door… Caroline searched Rebekah with her eyes, but she vanished.

Elena slammed into the shelves of the utility closet and fell to the floor after Caroline threw her there. Elena was about to attack again, she quickly stood up preparing to launch at the door but froze on the spot. She could hear students passing by the door on the other side. She could hear their hearts beating, blood pumping… Sensation filled her head, Elena tried to calm down, she slid down to the floor, shaking trembling. Rebekah succeeded Elena was loosing control, she could feel blood lust taking over every instinct in her body. With shaking hands she dialed Damon's number.

" Damon, I need your help" she sobbed into the phone. She was sitting on the floor of a small dark utility closet petrified to go behind the door, there were to many people behind it. She hugged her knees towards her, burying her face in her arms.

It didn't take long for Damon to get to the Mystic Falls High School. Without waiting for Elena to finish her sentence over the phone he was already on the way. He was worried for her, wondering what happened, if she was okay. He bumped into number students who were leaving school. He noticed Caroline standing with her back pressed against the door.

"What happened?!" he asked her.

" It's the original bitch Rebekah, she tried to provoke Elena. I had to throw her in there so she would not rip someone's head off." Caroline described entire situation to Damon

"You need to get her out of here, now!" she warned stepping away from the door.

Damon quickly got inside, he saw Elena rocking herself back and forth on the floor, she was trembling and crying. Damon sat down next to her pulling her in his arms.

" Shh…I'm here, you are going to be okay" he tried to soothe her kissing top of her head. He could feel tremor going through her body, he knew it was hard for her. He let her sit there in his arms. Elena buried her face in his shirt pulling him closer to her. She felt better with Damon being there, she trusted him.

" Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked her softly, after she calmed down. Elena nodded she got up with Damon's help but her legs buckled and she lost her balance. Damon caught her in his arms. He scooped her up and opened the door carrying her outside. Once in the light of day he noticed how pale she was, she was weak. Damon seated Elena in the car and sat behind the wheel.

" Are you okay?" he asked in concern. Elena nodded not meeting his eyes. She was upset by how Rebekah got to her, she nearly killed that girl. If Caroline didn't stop her. She was embarrassed by her outburst.

"Hey," Damon lifted her chin up, looking in her eyes " It's okay. It happens to everybody. Stop. " he warned her.

" I almost killed that girl" Elena said her voice broken.

" But you didn't, stop. I am warning you!" he knew that Elena was on the verge of panic guilt attack. He pulled her in his arms again.

" Stop obsessing, you did good. " Elena looked up at Damon still questioning his words.

" I missed you" he smiled, and with that simple smile she felt safe again. Damon leaned in and kissed Elena. Once again being in his arms, kissing Damon, she forgot about everything that bothered her. There could be and earthquake at the moment and she wouldn't notice. Every time Damon kissed her it was like first time. Time stopped, it felt like the earth stopped moving, everything around disappeared into background and the were just her and Damon. She had no idea how he managed to make her feel so special, the only one in the world and for him she was.

" Did you have any blood today?" he asked her with worry in his voice, searching for answer in her eyes. Elena shook her head and Damon frowned with disapproval.

" You can't do this. You have to feed." He brushed her pale cheek with his fingers. " You look a little whitish… I don't like it" he added in his controlling tone. " I thought I would never say it but we are going bunny hunting" he rolled his eyes at the thought "But don't expect me to start a diary" he jokingly warned Elena, starting a car.

" You are going with me? 'Elena was surprised.

" I know, torture!" He grinned widening his eyes with mock horror "I still think it's idiotic idea… "

" Damon!"

" What? You know I'm right. I'll just wait patiently for you to admit that." he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes at his never ending self-confidence, no matter how hard she denied it he was right. But in no universe she would consider his approach as " waiting patiently". Damon had no patience period, he always voiced his concerns and opinions without hesitation.

Elena looked at Damon, he was concentrated on the road. How on earth did he do it? Just minutes ago she wanted to drain every human being on her way and there she is now contemplating Damon's behavior. It was one of the things she loved about him, no matter how dark something seemed Damon always managed to cheer her up.

" You are pretty special, you know that?" she turned towards him.

" I am not just pretty special, I am pretty and special" it was the response only Damon could come up with which made Elena smile.

" I love you" Elena declared once again, it was so liberating to say it to Damon. She saw sincere smile appearing on his face, she loved that no matter how many times she said it to him it was like the first time, he always looked amazed and then that smile would make its appearance. Elena loved that smile it was rare and always well hidden somewhere inside him. She loved that her simple confession made Damon happy.

" I missed you too" she added to his earlier statement, he took her hand while still driving and planted soft kiss on her knuckles .

" I am still mad that you didn't' have any blood today" he frowned.

" Are you going to stay mad for a long period of time? Or there is something I can do to fix that?"

Damon smirked at some idea, that appeared in his hear but then he let his face be serious again.

" We'll see about that. First things first we need to get some bunnies, chipmunks, or whatever you like inside of you"

* * *

_ Hello to all of you wonderful readers!_

_ i took me longer to write this chapter. _

_I wanted to show Elena's struggle with blood lust, so it wouldn't be so out of the blue for what is about to come. _

_I will post next chapter later today. _

_Meanwhile I'd love to know what you think. _

_ Thank you for your feedback, support and just for being wonderful you._

_V._


	26. Chapter 26

"_Most men know how to win a girl's heart, but a real godly man will treasure the love he receives above all."_

_~ Ronald Oliver_

* * *

"Elena!" Damon called out, he looked around in hope to find any clue to where she might be. She went hunting about half an hour ago, he waited for her near the car.

" Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. " he yelled into silence of a forest. Elena convinced Damon not to follow her, she told him that she needed some space. Now he was standing in the middle of a forest calling for Elena like a complete idiot.

"Elena, its not funny!" he was getting frustrated.

"_Why did I ever listen to her! Damon you are such an idiot! "_ he thought to himself. He listened in for sounds around him in search for Elena. He heard some branches snapping, Damon followed the sound. He saw Elena crouching on her knees.

"Elena?" he came closer bending down, she was panting. He could see blood on her chin and on the ground. Instantly he put two and two together she couldn't stomach animal blood.

" Why didn't you tell me?" there was no more anger in his voice, he rubbed her back.

" I don't know. Stefan told me it takes time to get used to animal blood, I was hoping it will get easier. I can barely keep it down." She whispered in defeat.

Damon scowled, it pained him to see Elena suffering, he could see that she was lost. She listened to Stefan's advise regarding blood diet and it was not working, she was starving herself ever since the transition. Elena being martyr that she is decided not to bug anyone with her problem and it made Damon upset.

It was hard for Elena to deal with urges as a new vampire and even harder now, considering she didn't get enough blood for her to function normally. He noticed shift in her behavior but he couldn't put finger on what caused it. Now it made perfect sense.

Stefan's approach was complete denial of human blood, hence he became Ripper. There is no was going to one extreme without consequences of another. By denying himself human blood Stefan lost control around it. That is why Damon pushed Elena towards human blood, she needed to learn how to control it. He didn't want for her to become second Ripper, knowing her it will destroy her forcing her to turn off her humanity from guilt. Damon didn't want that for her. You can't throw a lion chunk of celery and wish good luck. Time will come when lion will find his prey and it will not be pretty.

Elena made it look like she was okay but Damon could see that she was falling apart. She needed his help, she needed to accept that she changed and her needs changed too. She needed to understand what it is, being a vampire. Damon pulled Elena on her feet, he turned her to face him.

"Considering that Stefan's idea turned out a complete disaster for you, no surprise there. Will you listen to me now? We are going to the house and get you human blood, no further discussion"

Damon held her face in his hands.

Elena contemplated Damon's proposal that sounded more like a demand. He was right, she can't survive on few drops of animal blood that she managed to keep down any longer. She needed to try something new, she trusted Damon. He will prevent her from doing something stupid. Elena agreed to his plan.

" How do you feel now? Don't lie! " he warned her.

" Awful, I feel weak and I'm starving" she admitted.

" Finally, you know how they say the first step to admitting you have a problem is actually admit it. C'mon lets go home."

Elena was sitting on the bed in Damon's room, while he went to get blood for her. They didn't speak on their way back, it was dead silence. Elena could see that Damon was upset that she didn't tell him about problem with whole animal blood. Usually she would tell him everything, he was the only one she trusted like herself. She knew it was wrong but she just wanted to avoid all of the drama. She just wanted few normal days, after almost loosing Damon, she wanted everything to be normal.

" So, I got you A negative and some B. Don't know which one you will like better" Damon walked in the room, holding two bloods bags. Elena could see nothing but red liquid, she could feel scent across the room. She could barely wait for him to close the distance between them. She felt her eyes change and desire for blood taking over.

" Drink up" stretched out bag to her. " Do you need a glass?" he asked, looking around trying to locate one. But when he turned around Elena was already half-done with it. " Guess not…" he shrugged. Elena finished bag within seconds, she could feel blood rushing through her. It was nirvana, she closed her eyes in relief.

" It's tasted good," Elena breathed out with a smile. She was done with the bag and tossed it aside. She opened her eyes and smiled at Damon. She felt much stronger, more alive, if it can be used to describe living dead person. Colors seemed brighter, she was on her "high".

" Better?" Damon asked kneeling down to level with her, he wiped away remains of blood from her lips with a thumb.

" Much better" Elena smiled, there was a spark in her eyes now, which let Damon relax. Damon's hand moved slowly from her lip towards her neck, he was caressing her jaw line. He leaned closer and kissed her.

Elena could feel fire burning inside her from the kiss. Every once of her body was screaming with pleasure, her breath became more rapid as she kissed back Damon with greed. She pulled him closer to her, her hands running through his masculine back, leaving one around his neck and other digging into his hair. Damon followed Elena's lead, he moved closer to her. He traced her jaw, neck with tender yet demanding kisses, licking sucking on her neck. Elena threw her head back letting out moan of pleasure. She forced Damon to return to her lips, wrapping her legs around him she ripped away his shirt.

"_Finally something useful from all of this vampire strength" _she thought to herself. Damon was on top of her, there was nothing more pleasurable than feeling him on top of her, he grabbed her wrists pulling her arms up. He quickly got rip of her top, continuing his torment of pleasure on Elena's skin. His every touch made her feverish, wanting, radiating with desire. She was consumed with such overpowering craving of his every touch, every kiss.

" _To hell with taking it slow. It is so worth it"_ she thought to herself once again pulling Damon closer in deep kiss. Without doubt he knew what he was doing, how to make her beg for more and make her scream with desire.

One second Elena could think about nothing that getting more of Damon, next she had to get away. She was feeling sick to her stomach, pulling away from him, Elena vamp-sped to the bathroom, leaving Damon wondering, catching his breath.

She was sick from the blood she drank merely five minutes ago. She threw up every last bit of it. Damon caught up with her, she was shivering.

" What is going on with you?" he wondered out loud tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. He was beyond concerned.

" I don't know, there is something wrong with me. Damon what is wrong with me?" she cried out looking up at him with question in her eyes. Damon had no idea, he really thought the human blood from the bag will fix her. He didn't want to make Elena more scared and upset than she already was. He hid his concern and wiped away blood from Elena's face.  
" We just need to find what's working for you. You are not just regular vampire. You were a doppelgänger, maybe it has something to do with that. " Damon scooped Elena up from the bathroom floor and carried her to the bed.

" But if I can't stand any blood… " Elena stated not sure if she wants to finish her thought. She took big breath in and continued. " If vampires don't drink blood they die. Am I going to die?" she asked Damon her voice barely audible.

" NO! You are not going to die! Not on my watch, and I plan to be around for a very long time! " Damon was very serious, there was not a shred of doubt in his voice. He knew that if needed he will go around the world but he will find out how to fix it. He couldn't stand seeing Elena so sick and vulnerable.

" You are going to be okay, you hear me?" he said to her in a soft reassuring voice, she nodded automatically. But he could see that she was not convinced.

" You rest and I'll go try to get some information" he kissed her forehead and was about to leave when Elena took his hand in hers.

"Can you stay with me for a little longer?" she asked.

Damon could see that she was not well, she was still shaking. No matter how he wanted to figure out what to do next Elena needed him more. And when she needed him he dropped everything. He sat next to her pulling her into his arms, Elena cuddled close to his chest.

Damon took out his cell and texted Stefan.

" _We have big problem. Elena can't keep down any blood. Get home, NOW! _

* * *

_ I am sorry it took me longer to post chapter than i thought. _

_I had the worst writers block yesterday =( your reviews helped me to get out if there and write. Thank you._

_I have plan for the story to continue, but I don't know if you are still interested. _

_What do you think should i continue? Thank you for your support!_

_V._


	27. Chapter 27

_"Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly."_

_~ Sam Keen_

* * *

"What happened exactly?" Stefan was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Damon sat on the couch, holding tumbler full of bourbon. He already repeated the events of the day twice to Stefan, down to every detail. The news that Elena has trouble with digesting blood united Salvatore brothers with common goal.

Stefan was avoiding Damon and Elena, it was still new for him… seeing Elena with Damon. They didn't demonstrate their affection for each other in front of Stefan but their body language spoke for themselves, as two opposite sides of a magnet they were drawn to each other. It was hard not to notice, Stefan knew it was the right thing to do, to let Elena go. But he still needed time to adjust. He needed to deal with his dark side, he couldn't move on unless he tried. He let his Ripper side take over and turn his world upside down, now it was his turn to get Ripper under control.

When it came to Elena both brothers were willing to do whatever necessary, no matter what was going on in their lives, relationships. Both Stefan and Damon could put aside whatever differences they had to help Elena.

"So I was thinking…" Damon started " We should try to get her blood directly from the vein…unless she is into vampire blood like that creep, Michael… this is our option for now"

" How do you think we are going to do that? You want her to try feed from human?" Stefan raised his eyebrows. There was truth in Damon's words, there is not much they can try. They have to come up with a solution soon, before Elena starved to death.

" Yes, Stefan, that's what I think! She needs to be a vampire the right way…"

" What ? your way? Toying, feeding on innocent humans?" Stefan turned around looking right at his brother.

" You the one to talk, at least I don't hide who I am…" Damon scoffed ' I feed from people, compel them and let them go… I killed people, I am not going to deny that." He stood up from the couch.

" She is going to kill someone, it will tear her apart. "

" That is why it is important to learn moderation. That is what I've been telling you and the same goes for her." Damon didn't back down. He saw the effect of extreme blood diet on his brother. He didn't want the same for Elena, Stefan still can't handle himself around blood, and that is after 146 years of being a vampire. Elena was few weeks into this existence. He was afraid that if she would continue deny natural urges as a vampire, she will end up like Stefan. He didn't want to point it out to his brother, he knew that he still had problem adjusting after his Ripper meltdown and it was not topic he wanted to discuss with Damon.

He could understand why Stefan wanted animals to work, Elena's compassion and humanity complicated their problem.

" Damon, you can't use your usual "we'll see how it goes" approach. I can't help her with the human blood, you know that. But you have to be careful. If she hurts anyone, it will destroy her" Stefan was calm now, but serious. He knew that Damon would do whatever necessary for Elena, but he needed to be sure. Mood changed in the room yet again from arguing they went back to being serious.

" Damon! I need to know that you will be careful with her!" Stefan repeated himself, he still loved Elena and wanted what's best for her.

" I will, it's Elena" Damon gave sincere answer.

" So we will try that and if it will not work, then we'll find something else" Stefan nodded.

Both Salvatore's remained quiet, each thinking the same thing, Elena. They both hoped that their plan would work. Damon was contemplating plan on how to convince Elena... and Stefan was hoping that Damon would not do something stupid to hurt Elena even more through this process. He had to admit, however painful it was, so far Damon was Elena's rock. He talked her into completing the transition and he was there for her whenever she needed. Stefan felt stab of jealousy at the idea that he can't help Elena the way Damon can… he turned away to face the flames.

Damon got up and went upstairs, Elena was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, Damon frowned at the thought of what is about to come for her…He walked to the bed and climbed next to her, being careful not to wake her up. As if sensing his presence Elena turned in her sleep, she hugged him. Damon smiled a little at her simple gesture, he remembered the time she practically jumped to the other side of the bed when she woke up next to him... He hugged her, still cautious not to wake her up.

Damon wondered if it is too good to be true, Elena right here in his arms… willingly, not screaming at him or pushing him away. He relished her touch, smile, everything Elena. Whatever crumb of affection she would give him, he will take it without question. Damon still was unsure it this was real, it was as if he waited for the other shoe to drop. After being miserable for such long period of time, could he be happy? Or will this heaven end as soon as Elena will realize Stefan is the one, always been the one? Living according to his rules and not bending towards socially acceptable standards, Damon knew it was a matter of time until he will do something irreversible. Something that will hurt Elena, make her turn away from him, leaving him broken once again. Damon closed his eyes chasing thoughts awayn but they never actually left him, they would settle in the background, waiting to pop-up, when least expected. Not realizing it Damon drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you all for all of your feedback! So here i am posting one more chapter. It's not long, but i hope you like it._

_I had trouble starting to write in past couple of days. You inspire me to continue!_

_ I can not thank you enough. Knowing that you care is the most liberating feeling._

_I Thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

_V._


	28. Chapter 28

_"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other."_

_~ Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

" You are strong, you are strongest person I know" Damon reassured her lifting her head so he can look in her eyes. " Elena, you are the strongest out of all of us, you just don't realize it. You don't see what I see." His voice was soft and tender.

"What do you see?" Elena asked, with tears treacherously escaping her eyes.

" I see beautiful, determined, resilient girl in front of me. The girl who lets others underestimate her, who doesn't see how special she is" his eyes captivated her, as he held her by the shoulders.

Damon words echoed in her heart, she wondered how was it possible for her not too see this side of him earlier. How could she be so blind, passing by, dismissing and underestimating him? Yet there he was, standing next to her, telling her how special she is…

" Why don't you let others see this you?" she asked brushing few strands of loose hair from his forehead.

" Because I reserve this "me" for you. You are the only one I trust, remember?" The simplicity and honesty of Damon's answer made Elena's heart melt.

" Don't switch topics! We are here not discuss me, we are here to teach you. You really should trust yourself a little more… but not when it comes to risking your life." Damon added last point with a threat. He turned her around to face the door, standing behind her he leaned closer to her ear.

" You can do this, I will be there if you need me. But you won't because you will be fine!"

Elena closed her eyes and took deep breath in, she was a little distracted by Damon being so close to her, all she wanted is to kiss him and not let go. However he was right, she needed to feed. He explained her what they discussed with Stefan earlier, it seemed like the only possible option for now.

So there she was, standing outside of the some unknown bar, god knows where, getting cold feet.

" Okay, I can do this" she opened her eyes and squared her shoulders, Damon stepped away releasing her from his hands. He was nervous for Elena but at the same time he was sure she will be fine. He was tired of Stefan treating her like a glass doll, Elena had some fangs and it was time for her to realize that. Potentially Damon knew that it can get back at him, Elena being more independent and all. But she truly needed to realize her potential.

" But you will be there? " Elena looked back at Damon with question.

" Even if you don't want me there!" Damon smirked.

Elena turned back to face the door, rolling her eyes at Damon's reply.

" Here goes nothing" she pushed the door inside.

It was even darker inside, loud music was blasting through the speakers. Elena found herself in the middle of a dancing crowd, she looked around not sure how to proceed. She looked for Damon but he was no where to be seen. Panic started to set in, did he leave her? She felt his hand leading her away from the crowd, instantly she felt better. Damon pulled her away from the people to the corner. He was holding two shots of tequila in his hands.

"_When did he manage to get them?!"_ Elena wondered to herself, looking at the alcohol.

"It will help you let go a little" he placed both shots in her hands.

" Both?"

" Yup, seeing that I know you can drink a bear under the table, its only a start" he smiled.

"That was fun" Elena smiled back, remembering their trip to Georgia. She had to admit even then, not being huge Damon fan, she had fun with him.

"You seen nothing yet" Damon promised her 'C'mon drink up!" he ordered and she obeyed, emptying both shots within seconds. She had to agree it did make her feel better, she could feel trembling going away. Damon placed his hands on her waist, turning her around to face crowd.

" Pick" he whispered seductively in her ear. Elena had to swallow hard, suppressing the urge to jump on Damon right there. But she concentrated on the crowd. There were few college students having girls night out, few couples dancing on the dance floor. Elena didn't think it will be possible to pick one of the visitors…they all seemed so normal… she couldn't bring up the idea of hurting innocent people.

It was then when she noticed some guy at the bar " C'mon baby, I know you'll like it" he was saying drunk to the girl, who by the looks of it didn't like it one bit. She tried to get away from him but his hands were tightly wrapped around her delicate wrists.

" By all means" Elena heard Damon say, giving her a little push in the direction of a bar.

Elena took one more breath in and proceeded, she made her way through the crowd, keeping her eyes fixated on her pray.

"Let me go" she heard the girl cry, trying to break free. Elena made her way to the bar and occupied seat next to the guy.

" You should do what lady says" she leaned in to him.

"And why is that?" he swiveled on his chair facing Elena, his jaw dropped open. Instantly he released girls wrist and she made her quick getaway.

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes on the inside, Damon was right.. He had her wear this tiny purple dress which left little to imagination. She was sure it was only in his personal interest… but now she saw what he meant " looking like that you will have no problem luring your prey".

Elena turned a little in the direction of a sketchy guy and gave him her best seductive smile. Damon standing across the dance floor could feel his jaw tighten, seeing Elena flirt with that guy was not highlight for him. He was piercing her with his eyes but then again she was stunning and it was no surprise that about dozen of man were openly staring at her. She was a natural Damon thought to himself. He saw her leaning closer and whispering something seductively into guy's ear. As Elena pulled away, she was close enough to kiss that slimy bastard but left him hanging. She stood up and her pray followed her like a lost puppy. Damon pursed his lips and quickly followed them.

" You will remember nothing" he heard Elena whisper as he turned the corner. Elena bared her fangs and dug into the guy's neck. Damon stood behind her, waiting.

"Um.. Elena… its time to let go…" He said but she didn't' react, he could see the life draining from the guy's face. Damon pulled Elena back by her shoulders, she resisted at first. Damon had firm grip on her until she calmed down. He motioned to the guy to leave.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked turning Elena in his arms. She smiled , happy bright smile.

" I feel… excellent! Can I get more?" she asked, wiping away blood from her lips

" Definitely but no more flirting."

" Oh, so you saw?! " Elena fake pouted

" You had half of the bar looking at you"

" I thought that was the point of you picking this dress for me! Damon Salvatore, are you jealous?" Elena challenged him. She was ecstatic from blood, she felt it spread through her body, burning inside.

"NO I don't get jealous" Damon retorted, his eyes burning. Next thing she knew, she felt Damon hot lips claiming hers in a kiss. She matched his ferocity, kissing him back, running her hands all over his back, neck, hair. In need for support Damon pushed Elena to the wall, kissing her neck. Elena wrapped one of her legs around him, wanting to be even closer to him. Damon kept kissing her, she was in heaven. He pulled away catching his breath.

" You are driving me insane" he panted. Elena smiled restoring her breath as well.

" Let's go get you "more" before I rip that dress off"

Damon stepped away rearranging his shirt, and running his hand through Elena's hair in attempt to smooth it down. Damon turned in the direction of a bar to go find more victims but Elena grabbed him by his hand turning him back to her. She pulled him closer to her in another kiss.

" You drive me crazy too" she whispered to him, pulling away. "Now we can go!" she smiled, pulling Damon out to the dance floor.

Couple of hours passed, Damon was sitting his back to the bar. Everything seemed to be going fine, Elena had no problem with human blood. She managed to control her hunger and was able to let her victim go without Damon's help. She was still rough around the edges but it will go away with time. Damon was drinking bourbon, he looked around trying to locate Elena. She was dancing right in the middle of the dance floor, clearly enjoying herself. Probably the last time Damon saw her this happy was during their trip to Georgia… Now she was relaxed, not caring what any thought of her, just simply enjoying herself.

* * *

Elena felt darkness pulling her in, she couldn't shake it off. She felt desperate, helpless, trying to get out. It consumed her, paralyzed and pulled her even deeper in the never-ending horror.

"ELENA!" she heard Damon's voice cut through the dark as bright light of sunshine. "ELENA!" he kept calling her. Elena opened her eyes and jerked up on the bed. Without realizing she pushed Damon, who tried to wake her up, sent him flying across the room.

"Oh my God! Damon are you okay?" she gasped in horror, jumping off the bed towards him.

" Not my ideal way to wake up" Damon grunted getting up.

" I'm sorry…"

" It's okay, another nightmare? "he asked question that didn't require an answer. For the last two weeks it's been like this, Elena kept screaming at night. Damon would always wake her up, it killed him not being able to help her.

Elena had the same nightmare, with few small things that changed over time. It would always revolve around blood, in one way or another, locations and people changed but the main thing remained intact, blood. It wasn't enough she felt guilty feeding from unsuspecting people, nightmares added insult to injury. She tried to put it out of her head but they came back every night. She could see that Damon got more and more concerned as time passed.

" I just have to get through it… they will pass with time" Elena said, trying to prevent Damon from worrying.

" It's already been two weeks of this… I don't see you getting any better"

" I will, I just need time" Elena snapped, she didn't want to discuss it any further. It would end up the same way.

They had other problems to worry about. According to Sheriff Forbes there were new vampires in town, Damon and Stefan were working around the clock, trying to figure out who those vampires were and what they had on their agenda. City council kept the lid on the whole thing, stating to the city that it was " animal attacks". For the time being it calmed people down but knowing Mystic Falls it will not be enough for much longer.

Adding to all of this Damon kept researching a way to stop Elena's nightmares, he kept searching for new information but every time came up with nothing. He just got back to Mystic Falls yesterday, exhausted. Elena didn't want to stress him out even more.

" Fine, whatever" Damon dismissed Elena's " I'll be fine" it was the only thing he heard from her for the last weeks. He was getting frustrated with the entire situation, Elena was once again protect everyone around her without consideration for herself. Both he and Stefan were trying to figure out the solution but came up with nothing.

Stefan was concentrating his research in Mystic Falls, while Damon tried to get more information from the outside. Robin helped a lot in their search.

Robin was old friend of Stefan's, she dropped in for a quick visit and stuck around. She and Stefan spend a lot of time together, she seemed to have positive effect on him. He was finally able to stand human blood, little by little. Robin reminded him of Lexi in a way, she was just as stubborn and persistent. She knew how to get Stefan to loosen up and stop being brooding self. She was a breath of fresh air for Stefan, she didn't take no for an answer. She was tall with a short pixie haircut, she always changed her hair color according to her mood, this time she stuck with plum color. It surprised Damon that Stefan managed to be friends with her, she was his complete opposite… which made her fun. She was a little more than 300 years old and knew a lot about vampire history, she traveled all around and saw a lot. Which made her very helpful. Damon was travelling to the neighboring cities, as they had a spike in vampire attacks as well, he was gathering all intel he could get.

" Damon, I'm sorry! I know I've been jumpy and snarky lately… You've been driving yourself crazy over finding what is wrong. I don't want you to worry, I'll be fine!"

" I don't want you to be fine. I want you to stop having nightmares and stop hiding thing from me. Just because you don't tell me doesn't mean I don't know. Why do you even hide anything from me? I though you trusted me!" he sounded hurt by the fact of Elena not telling him something.

"I DO! I trust you like no one else! "

"You have a shitty way of showing it!"

" I don't want you or Stefan to worry about me"

" Well that is never going to happen. Don't you get that? I will always worry about you! I will always have your best interest at heart, because I love you. And you are not helping by brushing of the problem by your annoying "FINE". I swear if I hear it one more time I will kill someone!" Damon roared with irritation.

Elena walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.  
" I am sorry, I will not hide anything from you. You are right, but you need to understand me too. I can see what it is doing to you and I don't like it. I want you to take it down a notch. I want you to calm down and take a breath. You can't be on pins and needled every time something happens." Elena reached up and kissed him.

" I am not giving up search just because you kissed me! "

" I know you won't, because you are stubborn"

" I don't hold a candle to your stubbornness, at least mine is justified. Yours just plain stupid!"

" You are such an ass!" Elena rolled he eyes " And a child!" she added turning away and going back to bed.

" Pardon me, I am 172 years old and you are what 18? so who is a child now?" Damon gloated.

Elena threw a pillow in his direction and he swiftly avoided the impact.

"Very mature Miss Gilbert" Damon crossed his arms, leaning on the wall with a smirk.

"So are you going to stand there? Or you going to kiss me now? "Elena smiled, knowing that their usual quarrels ended with a kiss.

"No, I don't think I will kiss you right now. You don't deserve it. You called me a child, so nope you don't actually get a kiss"

Elena looked at him in surprise, he was playing tough.

" _Two can play that game you know"_ she thought.

" Well if you are not going to kiss me, maybe I will just make you" Elena crossed the distance between them and planted a trace of soft kisses down his neck.

"You don't stand a chance" she said huskily with a smile. She could feel shiver running through Damon as her lips pressed on his neck, she knew she was winning. Elena pressed her lips to Damon's. The kiss was steamy and possessive. As angry as he was, he instinctively returned the gesture. His hands slid caressingly down the length of her body. Tension between them was palpable, you could almost touch it.

Damon caved in, desire flushed through his eyes as he grabbed Elena, pulling her closer to him.

"We are not done discussing " Damon warned her but for now he was willing to put it away until tomorrow. Elena won… for now.

* * *

The next morning Damon was already downstairs discussing new found information with Stefan and Robin. Elena could hear their voices coming from library, she tried to go back to sleep but after few failed attempts she gave up. After brushing her teeth and making herself presentable she went to join the gang.

" Is that all you could find?" Robin wondered pointing to few folders with police reports and few dozen photographs.

" I am not google search, it took time to get what we have now" Damon defended himself.

" You two knock it off" Stefan intervened " So what we have? It seems that attacks being centered around Mystic Falls. All of the cities can be reached from here, within short period of time. What I don't get is why they didn't show themselves yet"

" Let's print an ad in a paper " Dear new vampire visitors, Feel free to drop in for a friendly welcoming dinner. Xoxo Salvatore's" ? " Damon offered

"Shut up" Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's remarks. "Robin what do you think?"

" I would tell what I think if Damon would not interrupt me and let me talk!" she threw condescending look at older Salvatore.

" I don't mind you talking as long as you don't mind me not listening. Because we've heard everything you are going to say!"

"Damon, be nice!" Elena walked in, joining the conversation, she smile at Robin and Stefan. She liked Robin, she was fun to be around, and she made Stefan smile. Elena could see that she liked Stefan, however he was still not ready…

" I don't play nice" Damon answered to Elena " Okay! I'll be quiet… promise. What did you want to say?" he turned to Robin.

Robin started to explain something and both brothers were submerged in the discussion. Elena walked over to the table with the folder of information that Damon brought. She flipped through it in curiosity, Elena stopped when a photograph caught her eye. It was picture from the crime scene in the forest. Elena frowned and took another one… they we familiar… she quickly took another one…

" _Oh my God… I know these places… I've seen them in my dreams…"_ Elena realized on shock dropping pictures back on the table. Everyone turned to look at her with question…

* * *

_ This is the longest chapter i've posted so far. I am dying to know what do you think! _

_Please share your feedback! _

_I will post next chapter tomorrow. _

_Thank you for reading! _

_Love you all._

_ V._


	29. Chapter 29

_Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle._

_- Crystal Middlemas_

* * *

Elena kept looking at the pictures, every single one was familiar, she felt her hands shaking. How could it be? she wondered to herself. She debated whether to tell everyone but fear took over. The fear of the unknown… could it be her? Elena looked around, Damon, Stefan and Robin were still discussing possibilities. Elena looked at the clock, she stood on the same spot for nearly forty minutes staring at the pictures.

"_It can't be me…I would've remembered something like this happening... There is no way I could kill…Ohmygod! Did I kill all those people?!" _Elena looked closer at the picture of one of the victims, it was a 23 year old girl, something caught her eye and she looked closer. It was the girl's necklace, from the picture provided by her parents… Elena saw it, not in a dream but she did.

Elena felt panic rising inside her, she couldn't stay here… She needed time place to think. Elena dropped pictures on the table, she needed to get out from the room, she didn't want for everyone to see her panic. Elena turned around and went upstairs, she felt tears threatening to appear on her eyes. Elena run to Damon's room and shut the door, she was hyperventilating. In a way she felt like a caged animal, she needed to get images out of her head. They were haunting her. Bottle of Damon's bourbon caught her eyes, she grabbed it alongside with the glass. Her hands were shaking so much she dropped glass on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

" Screw it" Elena muttered and took big swing of alcohol from the bottle, it wasn't enough to calm her down so she drank again. Hearing Damon's steps she quickly put bottle back, just before he entered.

" Are you okay? I heard glass break…" he asked

"Um… yeah. I'm good, knocked over a glass I'm sorry…" Elena was carefull not to meet his eyes, she grabbed her bag " I need to go to the house. I'll be back in an hour…" She brushed past him in a hurry. She dug out her car keys on the way.

" Do you need me to come with you?" Damon asked her as she reached the stairs.

"NO!" she blurted out too fast " I mean, I want to check up on Jeremy, nothing urgent. You stay here, I'll be quick" she added more calm now.

Damon frowned at her weird behaviour but didn't stop her. She probably was jumpy from all the nightmares… Damon shrugged and went back to join Stefan and Robin.

" You lost your bet Salvatore! So now you will do what I will tell you! You owe me!" he could hear Robin playfully threatened Stefan.

" Ugh! You knew I will lose!"

" Probably, it is not the point!" she laughed. " Oh don't you worry so much, it will not be something embarrassing… not too much anyway" she added in victory.

* * *

Elena parked her car next to the house and ran inside.

" Oh! Elena hi!" Jeremy greeted her in surprise, startled by her unexpected visit. For the past week Elena tended to spend more time at boarding house with Damon, not that Jeremy complained. He did like having house to himself in few occasions. Plus Elena's temper was out of control lately, you could never know how she would react on something. Jeremy knew it had to deal with transition but he truly hoped it will pass…

"Hi Jer" Elena flew by him, heading upstairs to her room. She reached her room in record time. Elena dropped bag to the floor and closed the door. She checked if the bathroom door was closed. She needed to find out how did she remember that specific necklace… It was too familiar...

Moving at full speed she looked in every corner of her room, pulling every drawer and inspection its content. She had nothing… It made Elena relax a little. If she couldn't find, there is a chance she didn't have psycho alter ego… Elena was sitting on the floor in the middle of her trashed room, her hands buried in her hair. She didn't find anything and still somehow she knew that necklace, those places. it made her angry. Her old diary caught her eye, she picked it up. Looking at pages she wrote, Elena wondered how easy everything was… how easy it was to be weak human girl, letting everyone make decisions for her… Letting Damon and Stefan take the blame for her… In frustration she threw diary, it hit something in the closet and caused few boxes to fall to the floor. Small black box fell ton the floor right next to her, its content poured out in the floor. It was then when Elena saw the necklace…

" Oh my God…." She mumbled reaching towards it. She had it… she had necklace of a girl that was brutally murdered by a vampire in a neighboring city…

"Elena?" Jeremy knocked on the door and walked in to discover disturbing sight. Everything in her room was turned upside down, Elena was sitting on the floor, by the looks of it she was crying…

"I'm fine. I need time alone" Elena quickly got up to her feet.

"You don't seem fine… Elena…" Jeremy started to say something but Elena cut him off.

" Jeremy, I need time alone! Leave me alone!" she snapped. Jeremy took one more look around and decided to listen. She was on the edge and he didn't want for her to rip his throat out. He closed the door and pulled out his phone. Knowing she will hear him talking he quickly sent text to Damon.

" _Get to here NOW! " _Jeremy looked back at Elena's door once again and decided to wait for Damon downstairs, something was off with Elena. He did notice few changes over the past few weeks but this was different…

As soon as she was left alone in the room Elena examined the content of that box again. Digging in her closet she found few bloody articled of her clothing…  
_"It can't be me… I couldn't kill them"_ Elena repeated in her head, but then the memories came flushing back in pieces…She remembered… It made her crumble down to the floor in sobs.

Damon got to the house five minutes after he got Jeremy's text.

" Baby Gilbert" he nodded entering the house " Please don't tell me you called me here for some weird sister/ brother bonding time"

" Not a chance in hell! Nice to see you too… It's Elena…. You better go look for yourself" Jeremy motioned upstairs.

Not wasting any more time Damon rushed to Elena's room, she did seem off when she left… Damon didn't bother knocking and burst in the room. He froze in shock, usually tidy room looked like a tornado went through it… Elena was in the middle of the room, she was hysterical, sobbing ,shaking, rocking back and forth. Damon stepped carefully between various objects. He bend down to Elena.

" Elena?" he gently nudged her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes were filled with fear, regret and terror… She threw herself in his arms.

" Damon, it's me!..."she sobbed, " Its me! I killed all of those people!"

Damon's eyes widened with shock, he didn't expected to hear this…

" What do you mean?!" he pulled back

" All those murders… it's me… "

The realization hit Damon, almost knocking him over. Her nightmares, were not nightmares at all, they were memories she suppressed… They had a huge problem on their hands, much bigger than they imagined. He hugged Elena closer to him, trying to figure out what to do…

* * *

_Hello to all !_

_ Well i guess those of you who thought it was Elena were right! Lol! Thank you for the feedback regarding last chapter! THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_ I am planning to post one more chapter in a couple of hours. Storm is approaching Damon and Elena. How will they deal ?_

_What do you think? _

_ Love you all! _

_V_


	30. Chapter 30

_Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy._

_- Marguerite de Valois_

* * *

Damon had to pull Elena of the floor and get her out of the Gilbert's house. She was almost catatonic, she didn't say anything. She just kept staring in front of her, clutching the necklace she found. It's been an hour since they got to the boarding house, Elena was till sitting on the same spot where Damon sat her down. He filled in Stefan and they called Caroline, Tyler. Damon was against calling Bonnie, her attitude will do more harm than good at current situation. They decided that they will call her only of needed. Jeremy followed Damon and Elena to the house, though Damon didn't see use of him there either.

Damon walked in with a tumbler full of bourbon, he kneeled down in front of Elena looking in her eyes. She was still frozen, it killed him to see her like that. Damon was afraid that the guilt will force her to reach for that switch… He placed glass in her hands leaving his hands on hers.

"Elena" he called out to her, his voice soft. He didn't know what to say exactly, how to proceed. "Please talk to me" he pleaded brushing away tears that fell on her cheek. Elena raised her sad chocolate eyes to look at him, it tore Damon apart inside seeing such torture in her eyes.

" Why I can't remember it all?" she asked barely audible

"Maybe it's better that you don't… "

"I killed all those people and I don't even remember it! I don't have a decency to remember! I took their lives and proceeded with my life like nothing happened!"Elena got up and threw glass Damon gave her earlier in the fire in rage.

" What's wrong with me? Why did I need to go on a killing spree?!"

" There is nothing wrong with you…We all went through it…"

"Did you sneak away god knows where and killed people in secret?!"

" I killed them in plain sight you know that. I don't hide it."

" I feel guilty! There is so much guilt it swallows me whole… I can't…I can't Damon!" Elena wanted to say something more, she opened and closed her mouth and stormed out from the room. Damon caught up with her right as she was about to leave. He grabbed her by the hand

" Where are you going? Stop! We need to find a way for you to be stop switching identities… Its not safe for you to go out there now!"

" I don't need to be safe! I need to get away!" Elena tore her hand out of Damon's grip. She couldn't sit there and listen. Everyone wanted to find a way to help her, she didn't deserved their help. She was officially a monster, she became her own worst nightmare. Swearing to herself never to kill anyone she broke that same promise. She couldn't sit there and pretend like nothing happened… She knew that Damon wanted to help but she didn't want to be helped.

" You need to get away?! Where are you planning to go exactly? Somewhere to no guilt zone? You need to deal with it and not run away. Let us help you! Let me help you" Damon was once again in her way " You are not going anywhere!"

" LET ME GO!" she screamed

" You will have to go through me to get out of this house, you get it?" Damon was not joking around, he had his serious face on.

Elena was enraged by him standing in her way, he always wanted to protect her. She needed him to stop, how could he be so calm with her, when she killed people? She wouldn't think twice to throw judgment his way, whenever he did something wrong. Even considering that Damon killed people too, how could he just stand here and try to convince her it is going to be okay. Nothing will ever be okay… She could hear Stefan and Robin appearing behind her. She couldn't bring herself to look at them…

Stefan knew like no other what overpowering guilt felt like, it consumed you and wouldn't let go. Guilt is one of the reasons he had Ripper side. Guilt mixed with blood lust. He blamed himself for what happened, if they would've tried to get Elena on human blood right away… there could be a chance of this not happening. Damon was right from the beginning, full blood abstinence played harsh trick on Elena. She followed Stefan's steps…They had to do whatever they could to prevent it from happening again. She had to deal with her guilt and move past it. No one in this house has clean record…they all killed innocent people, some more than others…

He looked at Damon, questioning if he needed his help but he motioned him to stay away.

"You can't run away from your guilt. No matter how harsh it sounds, you have to deal with it! I will not sugar code it for you. Yes you killed but so did I, the reason why I don't turn into Ripper _(Damon gave Stefan apologetic look) _is because I can deal with the consequences of my actions. No matter how horrible they could be. And believe me, I did stuff you don't want to know about! You have to try, you are strong remember?" Damon was holding her by the shoulders looking right at her.

Elena was close to giving in, Damon's words made sense. But if she will accept the guilt it would mean that she is okay with it…She can't be okay… Elena shook her head.

" I can't Damon, please let me go! " she cried out. Damon on the other hand knew right down to his core that if he will let her leave this house now, she will definitely do something stupid. Knowing Elena and the martyr that she is, there was no chance of him letting her pass.

" As I said, you will have to go through me to get out of this house!"

Elena calculated her options, Damon was standing right in front of her, Stefan and Robin behind her, Caroline and Tyler were in the next room so she didn't worry about them. She felt something dark rising inside her, overpowering and clouding her judgment. That side of her will not let her back down, she will not give in to Damon. She will not let him fix this. There was nothing to fix.

" Fine!" Elena gave up. She made couple of steps back, surrendering her position. It was enough for Stefan and Robin to breath out and get back to the other room.

Damon seemed to relax a little too, he still didn't move and inch. But it was enough for Elena to gain advantage.

" Turn around and we are going back" Damon commanded.

Elena turned away as if flowing his demand.

"Sorry, I can't let you fix it" she said turning around and taking him completely by surprise. She threw him in the opposite corner of the hall and made he escape.

Damon didn't expect for Elena to attack him, he didn't had time to react. Within seconds he collided with the wall, Elena outplayed him. She deliberately pretended to give up to make her get away.

" SHIT!" Damon groaned standing up, his head buzzing from the impact.

" We need to find her" he said to Stefan and everyone else who came out on all the racket.

" Did she really threw you to the wall just now?" Caroline exclaimed

" It wasn't her" Damon said heading for the door 'I guess we met the other Elena"

"I like her" Caroline smirked, at the fact that Elena manhandled Damon.

" You can write her a love letter when we get her back!" he spat back at Caroline disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

Elena was running through the woods, she stopped after about ten minutes, trying to fully grasp what just happened.

"Why did I just attack Damon" she cried out to herself. She wanted to get out from the house but it didn't mean she wanted to hurt anyone…She definitely didn't want to hurt Damon. Elena had no control over what happened, it was an out of body experience.

She was desperate, her emotions were all over the place. She was conflicted, one part of her wanted to run back in Damon's arms and try and fix everything. Other part of her wanted for everything to stop. She didn't want to feel this gut-wrenching guilt. It was too much to handle, to much pain. She walked not looking around, letting her feet and mind wonder . She felt lost, she had no idea what to do. She couldn't handle others treating her like it was okay…She couldn't bring up herself to look in their eyes, she felt like she disappointed everyone, her parents, herself…

Elena had to admit it felt good to give herself over to that other side. It felt good to have power and to use it, at that moment she didn't feel guilty…She did what she wanted, not caring about collateral damage. Yes she pushed Damon aside but he was standing in her way, it pissed her off. In a way she was tired of everyone making decisions for her, she wanted to feel freedom. Without Damon's overprotectiveness and without Stefan's standards. For once it felt good to do what she wanted, not listening to anyone.

She felt struggle inside her, one side was pulling against the other. She could feel herself changing over the last few weeks, but she didn't register it fully. It didn't happen overnight, it seeped in gradually. It was the reason she would snap for no apparent reason, her snarky comments to Damon, who did everything in his power to help her. Her lack of patience and irritation over constant need to listen to everyone. Not being able to accept this side of her Elena kept denying it, suppressing it. She forced herself to forget about this side of her and rare reminders were displayed through her dreams.

Now she remembered everything, the thrill of chase after her victims, thrill of blood… thrill of kill. She didn't want to feel this…but Elena was helpless. She let her dark side take over. Hiding from the reality behind was easy, she didn't have to deal with guilt this way. She could understand the appeal of it now, she understood why Stefan had problem with resisting it… Elena wondered to the streets of Mystic Falls. She kept walking until she saw Mystic Grill sign.

* * *

Damon kept searching for Elena he made a mistake thinking she would head to the Wickery Bridge, after all it was the place where everything changed… it was magnet for disaster. Damon was hoping he will not be too late, that Elena will not do something irreversible. He saw the change in Elena right then and there, he needed to find her as soon as possible. She was not there… Damon looked around, he called out to her but got no answer. He was hoping that he will not be too late and Elena will not try to flip the switch, getting Stefan back was hard enough. With Elena it could be even harder, her humanity was always on overdrive, her compassion could tear her apart, in a way it already did. Forcing her to tear between Elena and her vampire side. He had no idea where to look when his phone rang.

" What?" he barked in the speaker not bothering to check who was calling.

"Um…Damon…it Matt"

" Just what I needed, I am busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" he replied with irritation, the last thing he wanted is to listen to quarterback now.

" Elena is here and she doesn't look like herself…. If I didn't know better I would thing that Katherine was back in town. So you better get her fast"

" Be there in a sec" Damon hung up.

* * *

Matt was right, if you didn't know better you could definitely mistake Elena for Katherine… Damon was surprised to find her here of all places, if she wanted to get away going to Mystic grill was not very smart… but then again it didn't look like she was hiding… It was quite opposite. The picture that unfolded between his very eyes made Damon want to pinch himself. Elena was dancing on the bar with a crown of happy spectators, cheering for her. She had bottle of alcohol in her hands bending down and pouring it in mouths of volunteers. It was definitely not something that Elena would do.

"Stefan, I found her… oh she is fine, allright… Let me just say, she and Katherine are more alike than you would ever imagine. I gotta go peel her off the bar" Damon put the phone away and made his way through the crowd.

He grabbed the bottle out of Elena's hands as she was about to repeat her little game with eagerly waiting guy.

" The bar I closed pal, take a beat" he said. The guy was about to object but Damon turned to him.

"I said take a beat, al of you the party is over" he growled.

"Buzz kill!" he heard Elena say from the bar, grabbing another bottle and taking a swing at it.

"C'mon we are going home" he gestured for her to come down

"No I want to play!" Elena gave him pouty smile.

" So this is your scary side? You dancing on the bar? Couldn't think of something more creative?" he chuckled.

" Well , I can go twist couple of necks but then I like to have viewers…What would you prefer me doing?"

"At this point I don't care what you do. Except for the fact that you are getting your ass down from the bar or I will haul you out there myself" Damon gave her his best polite 'I am going to kill you" smile.

" You no fun" Elena whined

" Oh you have no idea how much I am not fun! I am warning you. GET. DOWN. NOW."

Elena shook her head. Damon took breath in and out

" _Why vampires with alter egos always behave like that"_ he wondered to himself.

"You asked for it" Damon climbed on the bar and with one swift move grabbed Elena. Without visible effort he threw he over his shoulder and jumped off.

"Let me go!" she shrieked trying to break free. But this time Damon will not let her out of his grip.

He carried her out to his car and threw he on the passenger side.

"Do not piss me off !" he threatened closing door.

He turned away heading towards the driver side. He had to admit, seeing Elena like that was fun. She was fun… but it was not her, so he needed to get her to deal with her bullshit. Damon hid away tiny smile and climbed into the car.

"Now that you had your little rebellion out of the way, we can get back to issue at hand"

"So what you going to lock me up in your basement?"

" You wish!" Damon smirked and sped away from the bar.

* * *

_ I realize that Elena in this chapter might be a little OOC, but i figured that is her dark side. And considering that we didn't get to see that on the show i ran with it. I had fun writing their bar scene. I hope you liked it!=)_

_Once again i thank each and single one of you, wonderful readers. _

_Tell me what you think, i love hearing from you! _

_Thank you_

_V._


	31. Chapter 31

" GIVE ME MY RING BACK NOW!" Elena was screaming so loud it bounced of every wall in the house. Damon managed to steal her ring in order to keep her in the house for the day. He didn't want this version of Elena running around Mystic Falls and killing people. She was impossible to deal with ever since they got back from Mystic Falls. Stefan could hear them arguing sitting on the first floor, there were glass breaking and smashing sounds coming from upstairs, he figured that Elena practiced her aim,throwing stuff at Damon. For the last few hours he tried to calm her down, without success. Stefan knew that it was her alter ego acting up, he had the same problem if he let Ripper take over. With Elena's emotions flying all over the place she was even more unstable. At first Damon tried gentle approach to calm her down but that got him nowhere. So he took kids cloves off and was not taking no for an answer. Stefan heard one more loud bang, he jumped not expecting it. Elena threw something big and heavy at Damon, probably a chair Stefan figured. He and Robin were hiding out in the kitchen with tons of books laid out on the table. Robin suggested not to meddle and let Elena vent…Last time Stefan tried to help she nearly staked him, he frowned at the memory, never he though they will be trying to avoid Elena's crazy vamp fits…

* * *

" I will kill you! Give me my ring back now!" Elena continued screaming, her eyes red. She was furious with Damon, she tried to catch up with him and grab the ring out of his hands, however she failed, every single time he would move out of the way in seconds with that annoying smirk on his face. It pissed Elena to no end, she wanted to scratch that grin of his face.

" Enough with the screaming, Isn't your throat hurts after all that screeching" he rolled his eyes moving out of the way of lamp she tossed in his direction.

" You know you going to have to clean that up? And replace everything you broke too!"

" Oh shut up! Are you really expecting me to sit in the house all day while you play Sherlock?"

" Yup, that's my plan. How did you know?"

" I will not think twice , I will hurt you!" she threatened

" You listen to me. You will be wise to think twice before attacking me, I am older than you are and stronger. So you will seat in this room until otherwise told!" Damon was glaring at Elena. It was as if someone changed her, she was completely different person…he didn't see the trace of Elena in that person. She was cold, obnoxious and impossible to deal with. He heard her taking something as he was heading for the door.

"Don't think of breaking something else, I will vervein your ass and lock you in the basement!" he closed the door behind him, leaving Elena seething.

Damon went to the kitchen and plumed to the chair next to Stefan with a sigh.

He held up Elena's daylight ring.

"This should keep her indoors for now. I'm all for kinky but this is pushing it. We need to fix it NOW, before she breaks every single piece of furniture in the house"

" Not adding to your problems, boys" Robin intervened " But I think we might have more serious problems on our hands."

"Is it even possible?"

" I was at the bar earlier today and there was a guy there… He was sniffing around. I saw him talking to your Sheriff, trying to get her to talk about council business. He wanted to know if there was any vampire attacks in Mystic Falls… He was from Jesser town"

"Its one of the towns where Elena went on her spree…" Damon frowned

" Yes, I guess he followed trace here" Robin agreed

" Just what we were missing another anti-vampire activist It gets better and better!" Damon let his head drop to the table surface.

* * *

** Hello to all**

**I know this chapter is short, but i will write longer one later to post it later. **

**Thank you.**

**Please review=)**


	32. Chapter 32

_I love you not only for who you are, but for what you are when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but what you are making of me._

_-Roy Croft_

* * *

Elena was pacing around Damon's room, left without her daylight ring she had no other choice but to obey. She could feel her old self trying to fight back. She had no problem pushing her back. Having nothing better to do she grabbed bottle of bourbon and decided to go downstairs. She stepped carefully through wrecks of furniture, not bothering to clean up, Damon could do it by himself, being too much of control freak didn't serve him well.

" Damon, we can't waltz in there without a plan. We don't know anything about that guy" Stefan interjected to Damon suggestion, who was leaning towards more violent course of action.

" Plus there is possibility, that he knows about you two. He was pretty well-informed for an out-of-towner." Robin agreed with Stefan.

It stated to bug Damon, somehow she always managed to find argument towards proving Stefan's point. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that his brother had someone to hang out. Robin had her head in the right place when it came to Stefan's well being. Damon almost gave up on the idea of Stefan becoming less brooding self and building up tolerance towards human blood. No matter how many times he tried to help his baby brother, he didn't listen but as soon as Robin showed up, everything changed. She was annoying at times, too chipper and too loud but her presence had magical effect on Stefan. Yet her attitude was too much to handle at times.

" It seems all you two do is bash my ideas, yet I didn't hear any coming from you, or your plan ends with sitting in the kitchen and waiting for everything to resolve by itself?"

" I like your plan, let's kill him and be done with it" all heads turned towards the doorway. Elena was leaning on the arch, swinging bottle of bourbon in her hands. She had playful smile on her face and evil spark in her eyes.

Damon rolled his eyes, it was just what they needed right now, he was tired of Elena. It was impossible to get through to her, she behaved like Katherine at times which made Damon even more irritated. It reminded him just how much he hated Katherine, pushed his tolerance levels to breaking point.

" What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay upstairs"

"Oh yes… I should always listen to you don't I? God forbid I do something I actually want… Always listen to Damon! Well I am done listening to everybody" Elena walked over to the table and sat down along the rest of them, she rested her legs on the table surface.

" Granted you are not giving me back my ring, I am stuck here. So fill me in, what's the plan?" she challenged.

Damon decided not to waste energy on replying to Elena, it wouldn't make any difference in her current state, just piss him off more with her sarcasm. Where did she pick up all that, he wondered. He was the one with best one-liners as he once put it to Katherine, he didn't like being challenged on any level. For now they needed to deal with the problem so he was willing to let it go, for now. Damon didn't recognize anything in Elena, he missed her.

He did want for Elena to admit her vampire nature, but this was not what he had in mind. How could he predict that she would turn into this? That she would sneak in the middle of the night, going around killing people and then let her inner killer take over because she didn't want to feel guilty? He felt responsible for what happened, he didn't see it coming, he didn't pay enough attention to the clues. He needed to figure out how to get Elena back, she didn't turn off her humanity, just let more obnoxious version of herself take over… Damon stood up and left to pour himself drink. He wondered if he should drag Jeremy here, he always seemed to have right effect on her…but it was somewhat dangerous. If she decides to attack him, potentially it could make it worse for her… He didn't want to push her further towards the edge, he wanted for her to hold on to any trace of humanity. He just needed to figure out the right way to make her listen. Just as he was about to pour himself a drink, he heard noise coming from the kitchen, Damon zoomed towards the sounds.

" Oh C'mon! Seriously?!" Damon saw Stefan lying on the floor with knife jabbed in between his ribs. Table was knocked over, Elena must've launched in Stefan's direction causing it to fall. Robin was holding Elena by the throat, pinning her to the wall. Elena was struggling against her, pointless… Robin was older that every vampire in this room.

" Are you done?" she roared at Elena, who was trying to break free.

" What the hell happened? I left you for two minutes!" Damon exclaimed " Robin let her go!" he helped Stefan up and pulled knife out.

" If I let her go, she will go after him again" Robin interjected, not letting Elena go.

" I feel like I am in kinder garden again! Robin, put her down! What happened?"

Robin let out sigh of frustration but listened to Damon and loosened her grip on Elena's throat. Just as she did Elena launched at her, she was about to get her hands on Robin when Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled back, keeping her locked in his arms.

" Get her out now before I hurt her!" Robin growled, Damon listened and pulling against withering Elena he got out of the kitchen. Walking to a safe distance between kitchen and them he tugged Elena into the parlour and dropped her on the couch.

" Can you try and not get yourself killed at least for ten minutes?" he let out with exasperation.

"It's nice to know you still care" Elena got up and traced her fingers across Damon's chest " I am sorry Damon, I didn't mean to do that… I don't know what is happening to me! Can you help me?" Elena cooed " Please, help me" she whispered against his lips.

" Nice try, you not getting anywhere close to that ring" Damon pushed Elena back on the couch. Who did she think she was, trying to play him? He invented that game.

" You such a bore! I liked you better when you were badass Damon, not this version of sappy Damon" Elena spat back crossing her arms against her chest.

" Ditto, this bitchy version of you is not fun either!"

" I can be fun, if you want me to be" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Just sit here" Damon said through his teeth and headed back to the kitchen.

When he got back Robin settled herself on the counter, Stefan stood next to her drinking blood.

" She is a psycho! Where the hell did that come from? All you did is mention …"

" I know what I said, it is touchy subject even in her normal state"

" Will you stop making up excuses for her already, you have to accept the Elena lost her marbles" Robin twirled her finger near her temple.

" I can't help it! I mean, I am partly at fault! If she would start drinking human blood from the start!..."

' She would've gone off the rails faster" Robin cut in and finished Stefan's sentence with a smile.

"You are not helping!" Damon intervened " So what did you say to her to get such steel welcome?"

"I tried to call out to her humanity, tried to remind her about Jeremy, Bonnie and other stuff"

" So guilt tripping? That always works out so well!"

"Both of you enough! We don't have time for your bickering now! We need to deal with that snooping guy!" Robin was standing between brothers, bringing their attention to the issue at hand. " So while you were wasting your time, I came up with a plan! I figured that I can get close to him and find out what he knows. I mean I am relatively new in town so there is no chance he will know I am vampire"

" And then what?"

" Well there are few options, I can try and compel him to forget"

" Nice plan, but what if he is on vervain?"

" Then I will lure him in here, wait for vervain to expire and compel him!"

" Can we just rip his head off and be done with it?"

" We can, but what if he is not the only one? " she stated her last and winning point. Brothers had to admit it made sense, she was right. They had no idea what they would be stepping into, he might have someone backing him in his town. If he would go missing it might attract more attention to Mystic Falls, with Elena being unstable that was the last thing any brother wanted.

" Fine, but if you fail I will rip his heart out" Damon warned.  
" Well for now, we were thinking it would be wise to get all of the Alaric's vervain supply from his apartment. We don't want it to lie around do we? … Plus we might need it to use on your unstable girlfriend!" Robin added.

" We are not going to use vervein on Elena!" Stefan cut in. " We just have to find a way to remind her that she cares. "

" Good luck with that! "

" I'll go to Ric's to get vervein" Damon volunteered'

" Can you take banshee with you before she goes nuts again and I will have no choice but to stake her?" Robin offered

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks, contemplating the idea. It wasn't smart leaving Elena in the same house as Robin, knowing their tempers it will not end well.

" I'll take her, but you get everyone here. We need to get through to her before its too late"

Mentally cursing Damon nodded. He went to face Elena.

" Get up, we are going outside" he tossed her ring back to her.

" Oh, road trip with you as a chaperone? Sounds fun!" Elena said deadpan, putting her ring back. ' Can we stop somewhere for a bite to eat? "

"Nope"

"I promise I will leave them standing…or not"

" No, get your ass in gear we don't have all day. Don't think about doing something stupid"

"Do I ever? "

" Always" Damon was walking towards the door grabbing his car keys on the way.

* * *

It was fairly quick drive, however Damon couldn't help but wish it would be even faster. Elena was on the mission to test his patience.

" God you are obnoxious when you are not you. I soooo understand why you'd want to have that part of yourself hidden!" he said to Elena getting out of the car.

" Well, I learn from the best!" she shot at him " Plus I don't get what are you so pissed about, we barely drove anywhere"

" Oh we drove….we drove me insane!"

They remained quiet for the walk upstairs, Damon was fuming on the inside. Elena was bored, having nothing better to do she flowed Damon inside

She settled in the armchair throwing her legs across the armrest.

" So why are we here exactly?"

" You are here because, I'm stuck babysitting. How long do you plan to have your rebellion? Cuz it is getting old. Can you get it over faster I miss Elena" he was looking through drawers, trying to locate Alaric's stash. He didn't want to spend more time here than required. It reminded him of his friend too much, Damon missed Alaric. He was probably the only one, who didn't throw judgment his way. It can get tiring being the big bad all the time, but Damon didn't complain. With Elena by his side he could deal with whatever's coming, but with her being not so her….

Damon stopped his search and turned to Elena.

" Listen " he cleared his throat and came closer to her " I get it, its easy to hide away and pretend not to care. I've done it. But no matter how deep you try to hide your feeling they will not go away. You still going to feel all those things you don't want. They will not go away until you've dealt with it. I know its terrifying and hard, but you have to. You have to fight it, I don't want to lose you." He brushed her cheek lightly. " I love you either way, but I know that its not you. I don't want you to suffer, I don't want to see you hurt."

Elena looked at him speechless, Damon was hoping he could get through to her and for a second he thought he did. Elena reached towards him and kissed him, however she stopped her kiss half way and pushed Damon away.

" You are pathetic. I like the way things are right now, but if it will change I will be sure to let you know."

* * *

It was getting dark by the time they returned to the boarding house. As they were pulling up to the house Damon could hear voices inside. He could hear Caroline and Bonnie talking somewhere inside the house. He wondered who else showed up. It was not his usually style to ambush Elena with all of her friends standing there, but somehow Stefan made it sound convincing over the phone. It could play out either way. He was hoping for a good way. They entered the house and all heads turned in their direction.

It didn't take long for Elena to figure out what they were up to.

"Oh my! You all gathered here for me? You shouldn't have, really! Go back to your little busy lives. Don't let me hold you up" Elena floated through the parlor. She poured herself bourbon, under stares of everyone in the room. The were looking at her with their mouths wide open.

" Did I ruined your buzz? I mean you can't all be here just to set me on "right" path, can you? Suddenly you are all soooo concerned? " she pierced her eyes in everyone in the room.

Damon looked around and didn't see Robin, she was probably at the bar implementing her plan in action, it was better with her not here.

"Oh my God" Bonnie mouthed looking at her friend " Elena?"

"Yes, Bonnie? Did you came here to give me lecture on how it's not nice to kill people? I'm afraid you are too late for that! Where were you earlier, being all "im better than all of you"?"

" You what? You killed people?" Bonnie yelled

Damon could see its coming, witch never deal too good with such things. Her go to response was sending aneurisms without bothering to listen. Not that it woud've made any difference, Elena did indeed killed. However it was not entirely her fault…Before he could prevent it, Elena was on the ground grasping her head.

"BONNIE! Stop it!" Caroline screamed, seeing Elena withering in pain of the floor. Damon got to the witch and tried to shake her off from her trance. It helped she switched her attention from Elena to him. Now he on the receiving end of painful attack.

" She deserves it!" Damon was sure that she didn't actually meant to hurt Elena, but her judgment always got cloudy when it came to protecting humans. Caroline turned Bonnie to face her.

" Bonnie, she is our friend and she needs our help. Yes she messed up, but she needs us now more than ever"

Damon got back up on his feet, he could see that understanding of the situation and concern replaced the rage in her eyes.

" You are right…" she whispered to Caroline.

"Did you try to kill be just now?! " Elena shrieked getting up. Elena's eye transformed and black veins appeared under her eyes. Damon tried to stop her but he got thrown to the other side of the room as Elena raced to get Bonnie.

"Elena Stop!" Caroline tried to get in her way but Elena swiftly got around her.

Before Elena could react Jeremy jumped between her and Bonnie , trying to protect her.

Elena plunged sharp piece glass she grabbed before right in his neck. Jeremy went downs right away. Elena froze on the spot, her eyes widened with shock.

" Jeremy!" she heard Bonnie scream.

Elena could feel emotions ready to blow up inside of her, she just stabbed her own brother in an attempt to attack her best friend. How did she let it happen? She was so blinded by anger and rage she didn't even think about it, until it was too late. Now her brother was lying unconscious near her feet, Caroline was racing towards them and Damon was getting up after being thrown by her across the room. It wasn't her… she couldn't do this! She hurt people she loved. Elena looked around in panic, her gaze locked in with Damon's. He halted at his feet.

"No! Don't even think….its not the option!" he said not moving as if she was a ticking time bomb.

"What do you mean?" Caroline turned around, she saw Elena and it hit her, Elena looked pointlessly at Jeremy.

"ELENA…" Damon tried to bring her attention back to him, but was unsuccessful. He could se her internal struggle… He took few slow steps towards her, she moved back.

"Don't…" she whispered still not looking up.

"Elena" Damon called out with a softer voice, he reached out his hand to her.

"I can't.." she was shaking. "I'm sorry…" Elena looked at everyone in the room and stopped again on Damon. He could see it right there… he could see her eyes going empty and cold. Before anyone could say anything she was gone.

" What just happened?" Bonnie and Caroline said together.

" She shot of her humanity…" Damon answered, he stood on the same spot for a minute. He lost her, Elena disappeared right in front of his eyes. He felt like he was kicked in the gut. He was not giving up that easy.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called out to Damon as he was about to leave.

" I'm going to find her and provoke her into turning her emotions back on!" he yelled back and got out or the house. He could hear Jeremy waking up from his dead state and gasping for air. He could hear Robin's voice as she got back to the house, Bonnie's crying apologizing to Jeremy…Damon could hear everything, but it all faded away. He had to find Elena, he had a plan. It was not his best option but it was the only thing he could think of right now.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Please tell me what you think=) Thank you for reading! Love you all! _

_I have major Delena drama coming for the next chapter... _

_New Episode of TVD is on today Finally! It's been too long! _

_Thanks for your reviews! _

_V._


	33. Chapter 33

"_Love the people God gave you, because he will need them back one day."_

_~ Unknown_

* * *

After making sure everyone in the house were okay, Stefan rushed over Damon and Elena. Knowing just about how unpredictable Elena could be right now he didn't want to let Damon handle it all by himself. He could see it tore his brother apart, seeing Elena like this. Damon could hide behind tough guy persona and battle away emotions with sarcasm but he was in love with Elena. And who but Stefan knew that Damon could love selflessly, it consumed him whole. Damon managed to spend 142 years trying to avenge Katherine's fake death… If something were to happen to Elena he was not sure that his brother will handle it well… he was not sure that Damon would be able to make through it period. Stefan did love Elena too, but as time passed, love he felt for Elena changed too. It was different now, he managed to let go all of his anger and jealousy, he wondered if Robin being here had to do something with it… It didn't cross his mind before, but truth was that she did help… She was different…so was he when he was with her. He didn't feel the need to be perfect all the time, he could relax a little. There was something between them…

"Damon? Elena?" he called out into the darkness of the woods. All he could hear if wind chasing leafs through the trees and owl howling breaking the silence. He proceeded forward, he heard distant sound of breaking branches.

Damon was right behind Elena who was racing through the woods as if she was running for her life. He almost caught her few times before but she managed to get away. Gathering all of his strength together he jumped forward. He managed to knock Elena off her feet and both of them were rumbling down the slope.  
He pinned her back to the ground holding her tight by the wrists.

" STOP! I am trying to help you god dammit!" he roared.

" I don't need your help!" she struggled, trying to throw him off.

" Elena!"

Elena tore her wrist out from Damon's grip and broke free. She kicked him off her and using her full force she punched Damon, causing him to crash into a nearby tree.

She got up and closed in on Damon. Damon used his speed and was behind her right before she wanted to throw a punch at him, Elena 's fist collided with the tree splitting it on few pieces.

" I don't want to be saved ,Damon. You better let me go!" she screamed.

Damon figured that fighting with her will not change her mind. He needed to do something drastic to shake her up. He needed to do something before he would loose her to darkness forever, his head was spinning trying to think of a ways to make her listen. He already tried to tell her how much she meant for him, he tried to reason with her but it didn't provide any results.

" Then kill me" Damon shouted at Elena as she was turned away to leave. His words had direct impact on her, she froze.

" C'mon! If you don't feel anything, it will be easy." He continued, challenging her, pressing, going all in. This was the moment he was hoping for, moment of uncertainty. Hope that she will come back it was still there. Damon squared his shoulders and took few confident steps in her direction. He looked around and noticed Stefan who finally caught up with them and was standing behind Elena.

" _It's okay, I know what I am doing"_ he thought to himself. If his plan fails and Elena will not turn her humanity back on, he might as well kill himself.

Elena turned around facing him, her eyes were glistening with rage.

" Are you challenging me? " she shot at him.

" You bet, I am!" Damon smirked " You don't stand a chance against me, so your option is to KILL. ME. "

" Once again you are underestimating your opponent Damon. I know that you are not able to go through with killing me. " she scoffed "You love me… you always let your feeling in the way… I chose not to let it happen."

"Oh please! You didn't choose, you run away like an injured puppy. So that's how you " I'm too cool to care" vampires deal with things? You run away? That is just pathetic. I am not convinced. PROVE IT TO ME! " Damon yelled at Elena.

Damon's words rang through her head, deep inside she wanted to feel something. She understood now what he was trying to do, he was challenging her, trying to prove his point, to turn her back into whiny pathetic girl that Elena Gilbert used to be. He was betting "all in" and it pissed Elena off. She was so tired of listening to everybody, so tired of following the rules…

" What? You are having second thoughts?" she heard Damon chuckle " I can even help you" Damon picked up sharp tree branch and tossed it in her direction, automatically Elena caught it.

"Damon! You have a death wish?" Stefan yelled at his brother, he understood what game Damon was playing. He was sure that Elena would break before she would actually stake him.

" For someone who was trying to prove everyone how you are not like Katherine, you are her spitting image!" Damon kept pressing Elena, waiting for her to break. He needed for her to break…" You are the same selfish insensitive bitch! " Damon shouted.

Elena could feel hate pulsating through her body as soon as Damon accused her of being like Katherine, she hated her and hated that he could even compare them. How could Damon compare her ? She was not Katherine and never will be! Elena couldn't control the anger she felt inside, before she could realize what she was doing she was next to Damon…

Damon could feel wood piercing his skin, pain shot all over his body. He fell to his knees clutching the branch that Elena stabbed him with.

Elena could see shock going through Damon's eyes and he sunk to the ground. She could feel her emotions setting free inside of her, she rushed to Damon catching him before he fell, with tears streaming down her face.

" Oh my God! Damon ? What have I done? Stefan? "She cried out holding Damon in her arms. " I am so sorry! You are going to be okay! Damon I'm so sorry, I Love you" she kept sobbing

" Told you I am not giving up." he smiled weakly. Damon could feel himself going numb, but he was happy to see his Elena, the Elena he loved with all of his heart and Elena he was willing to risk everything for, including his own life…

* * *

**...dot...dot...dot... **

**Stay tuned to see it Damon makes it or not...**

**Please tell me what you think!**

** V.**


	34. Author's note HELP!

_Hello to all of you my wonderful readers!_

_So I am in the process of writing next chapter… I wrote half of it already._

_The thing is I have doubts… So basically there are 2 possibilities right now._

_Option 1: Damon survives and we deal with the aftermath of the Elena meltdown._

_Option 2: Damon doesn't survive… there are still consequences for her meltdown. But then Stefan and Elena and the gang set on the path of bringing Damon back ._

_Initially, I was leaning towards Option 2, but it feels as pushing it in a way. I mean do you think I can get away with bringing vampire back from the dead?_

_Me being at crossroads, I decided to seek your advice._

_Please let me know what do you think… I will post chapter closer to evening (New York time). But you have a chance to provide me with your insight. I would appreciate it._

_Thank you!_

_V._

* * *

P.S.

Let me just get it off my chest. Yesterdays TVD episode was spectacular. I admit my heart did break for Damon, there is a real possibility that when he will find out about sire bond it will crush him. Sending Damon spiraling down to his old ways.

There are numerous options now how things can play out… The hell is about to break loose. Julie Plec and writers of the TVD know how to keep us on out toes! Hats off to them!


	35. Chapter 35

Elena was on the ground clutching Damon in her arms, she looked around her eyes locked in with Stefan's

" Damon?" she whispered barely audible, she couldn't believe that it was her who staked him. After Damon did everything he could to bring her back,. Stefan rushed towards her and his brother.

" Did I…? Is he?" Elena cried out in desperation. Stefan leaned in closer to examine point of impact, he let out sigh of relief. Elena missed by few centimeters, if she would've directed her attack a little more to the left, Damon would be dead right now. But to his relief he was just out, Elena moved back a little on the ground letting Stefan get closer to Damon.

" You didn't kill him, he'll be all right" Stefan said to Elena quickly, concentrating on the branch that was sticking out his brother's chest, he knew he had to be extra careful removing it, not to actually let it anywhere close to his heart. Stefan couldn't believe what had transpired before his very eyes moments before, it was like a dream, watching Elena attacking Damon…

But probably the most shocking for Stefan was seeing Damon willing to risk it all for tiny chance of Elena coming back. Stefan knew that his brother never played it safe, but he never actually understood how much he was willing to give up for Elena. He was willing to die for her, literary. It was in that moment that Stefan could see how she changed his older brother, brother that burst into this town killing people, not caring who he hurts in the process, willing to make his life miserable… what a big change... Stefan didn't see this side of Damon, he saw him a wrong choice for Elena, but he didn't voice his concerns, willing for her feelings towards Damon run its course, he never actually believed that she should end up with him… That was probably what stopped him from feeling anything towards Robin. Stefan understood now that he had to let her go completely, without holding back. He has to let her live her life and he has to move on, he had to let go.

Elena was on her knees next to Damon, she could see Stefan's hands shaking. She could see he was nervous about pulling out the branch, it was still at close proximity to Damon's heart.

" _Please be careful"_ She pleaded in her head, not daring to say anything out loud.

Stefan grabbed the end of a stick and after taking deep breath in one quick motion pulled it out. Damon jerked up with a grunt of pain and plumped back on the ground. He looked around taking in the surroundings, he could still feel leftover chips of wood in his chest. Stefan reached out his hand, pulling Damon up, who was cursing at the amount of pain it caused him.

Elena couldn't bring herself up to look at Damon, she still couldn't believe she was able to stake him, almost killing him. She was terrified, she turned into complete psychopath and didn't stop until it was too late. She was trying to fight herself, but ultimately she lost. It horrified her, knowing to what extent she was able to go. She loved Damon with all her heart but it didn't stop her, no matter how hard she tried to resist

… She let her rage take over. She got up to her feet still shaky, avoiding direct eye contact.

" Damon, I'm sooo sorry" Elena choked out, still concentrating her stare on the ground.

" Itsokay" Damon managed his speech slurring, he tightened his grip on his brother for support. He was unable to discuss anything now, but somewhere deep inside he was relieved to see Elena back to normal. However pain overpowered any thoughts he had at the moment.

" We need to get you home, to get you blood" Stefan had to hold Damon up by force, he could feel him swaying on his feet. " Elena, help me!" Stefan commanded, shaking her out of her trance. First priority was getting Damon home, his injury was serious the more time they stood here, more strength he lost. They could deal with the rest after, they didn't have luxury of standing in the middle of the woods discussing feelings. Elena walked over to the other side, helping Stefan to keep Damon upright.

He was stumbling on his feet most of the way. By the time they reached boarding house they had to nearly carry him inside.

" Oh my God!"; " What happened?"; " Is he going to be okay?" wave of questions from everyone fell on them as they got inside, letting Damon sit down.

It suddenly became very quiet and all stares were directed towards Elena, everyone looked at her with question and fear in their eyes. Considering how she behaved earlier no one knew what to expect from her now.

" She is fine now… we'll deal with that later! Can someone get some blood for Damon?" Stefan broke silence answering unspoken question.

Robin was the one to disappear to the basement.

Elena looked around at everyone, they seemed to keep their distance from her.

' I'm sorry I attacked you" she tried to apologize to Bonnie. Bonnie wanted to reply something but shut her mouth closed. Seeing Elena at her worst she didn't know how to react to her now. She was still her friend, but having Elena attacking her made Bonnie question everything. She couldn't be there, not now… Bonnie turned around and left boarding house without uttering one word.

" She needs time" Caroline smiled sympathetically towards Elena, she didn't judge her. She herself killed human, when she turned. Elena needed to deal with it.

" Jer…" Elena started but he didn't let her finish.

" It okay… I had my ring…but to be honest you really need to deal with your shit" He was angry at Elena, but he knew he will forgive her with time. " I'll go check up on Bonnie. We will talk later, now you have to deal with Damon" Jeremy brought attention to Damon, who was half-passed out on the couch, with his head rested on the back of it.

" Right on it!" Robin appeared with blood and tossed bag to Stefan, before catching up with him and standing next to him.

Stefan ripped the bag open and placed it on Damon's hands. He shook him by the shoulder urging to drink.

Drinking blood did help, but Damon could still feel pain radiating through his body. " There are wood chunks stuck inside of me…." He mastered after consuming second bag " Can someone please get them out now, preferably before I pass out?" he spoke through his teeth.

Elena wanted to run up to him and help, but she couldn't move. She couldn't look at Damon from the guilt she felt, she didn't know how he will react to her… after she hurt him so much…

Caroline noticed Elena confusion, she didn't like idea of helping Damon one bit… but there were no other volunteers.

" FINE! I'll do it" she sighted, rolling her eyes. Task of digging wood out of Damon Salvatore was not something she was looking for

" _You owe me big time, Elena" _she thought to herself.

" Let's get him upstairs" she offered, heading to get needed supplies. Stefan helped Damon get to his room, leaving Robin and Elena downstairs.

" You lie down" Caroline ordered to Damon, it was unnatural. She did feel superior in a way, ordering Damon around and him actually having no choice but listen. She scoffed picking up pair of tweezers.

" I am doing it not because I like you! But because of what you did for Elena" she warned'

" It's not like I like this situation, blondie! "

" If I have to dig around looking for wood in you, which is already gross. You are not allowed to call me blondie at least for a week!"

" JUST GET IT OUT, IT HURTS!" Damon shouted impatiently. It was not his ideal position. Letting Vampire-barbie dominate him and have power over him when he was feeling weak. She just stood there waiting for him to answer .

" Seriously? " he raised his eyebrows in frustration. He was lying there in agony and she was bargaining? He really should give her more credit. " FINE! One week, Can you get it out now? Or I you will force me do a dance dare to seal the deal?"

Caroline smirked at her little victory, she needed some kind of leverage if she had to deal with Damon's flesh.

Damon was concentrating really hard on not to throw Caroline off of him every time she pulled out another wood chip. It was excruciatingly painful, every muscle in his body was tense, teeth shut.

" Are you done yet?" he growled.

" Do you want to do it yourself?" she challenged, concentrating on finding remaining splinters, which was not an easy task. Her hands were already covered in Damon's blood to her elbow. Every time she would locate another chip Damon would twist in agony.

" Can you keep still? It takes longer when you move" she demanded annoyed.

"Caroline pulled the last little chunk of wood and dropped it in the bowl alongside with tweezers.

" There, all done! I will need therapy after what just happened! " she jumped off wiping her hands from blood.

" There are not enough alcohol in the world to drown mortification from this!" Damon spat back.

" You are welcome!" Caroline rolled her eyes, taking wet towel and wiping all of the blood from Damon. No matter how much she despised him, she could see he was beat. Considering how much time it took to get every last splinter out, she was surprised he was still talking. She could see that he was beyond tired and decided to let it go.

" Now, you sleep and I'll go bleach my brain from the memories" She threw blanket at him, heading out taking bloody bowl with her.

" Elena… how is she?' Damon asked his voice low.

" She is back… worried…she is back to her old self"

"Good" Damon breathed out with relief.

"I'll tell her to come up" Caroline turned around waiting for Damon's reply, but she noticed he already had his eyes closed drifting to sleep. She turned back around.

" Thank you…Caroline" she could hear Damon say as she was already at the door. It was a first, he held his promise.

" You are welcome" she smiled turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your feedback! I hoped you liked this chapter=) I found it fun writing it, knowing what you all think!_**

**_We should do it again sometime! I'll keep that in mind!_**

**_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_**

**_So for people rooting for option 2 don't you worry! I have some emotional drama and little twist coming in future chapters. No matter how much I love writing Happy Delena, I find that they shine brighter at the darkest moments. Yeah I'm twisted that way._**

* * *

Now to the real stuff: I did post this in a review before but decided to share it once again. As it is such wonderful news for Delena shippers!

Executive Producer of "**The Vampire Diaries**" **Julie Plec** revealed a load of scoop on Damon and Elena's relationship, saying that there is more hope for them now than ever.

Julie took some time to answer questions about Thursday's episode and told **Zap2It** on Friday that hope remains for Elena (**Nina Dobrev**) and Damon (**Ian Somerhalder**) yet. When it was revealed that Elena may be sired to Damon, it seemed as if the only reason she had strong feelings for him was because of the sire bond.

_But, Julie assured that it is not as simple as it looks, and that the feelings and hope for love between them still very much exist._

"Without taking sides one way or the other, just looking at it objectively from our point of view as storytellers, there is more hope than ever for them," Julie said, "It's just combined with a lot of very deep questions. _Damon is a character who, his whole life - as a vampire and as a human - was looking for love and acceptance, and for someone to finally say, 'Hey, you're good enough,' he finally gets that from Elena."_

Of course, there's that whole doubt now on whether these feelings from her are for real, or because of the sire bond. But,_ Julie did confirm that the two feel very deeply for each other and this is just "an obstacle in their path. They have to figure out how to get around it."_

Meanwhile, Julie added that Stefan and Damon "will take the high road" next episode that try to "do what's right by each other, and do right by Elena," and this "actually launches the whole next chapter of the show."

So, Stefan still believes that Elena needs to "be fixed" and he's desperate to find the cure to make her human again; put her back the way he loved her. But, _feelings may change if it is revealed that Elena loves Damon after all, despite the sire bond._

*** I got this from examiner


	36. Chapter 36

_Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down._

_- Bananna_

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch downstairs, she kept her eyes closed, listening to Caroline's and Damon's dialog upstairs. Every time she would hear Damon grunt from Caroline pulling out splinter, shivers went through her. It physically hurt her realizing the impact of her actions on Damon. He was in agony just because of her. Elena's mind kept coming back to that moment, the shock in Damon's eyes when she actually staked him haunted her.

Going back Elena could remember her trying to fight her alter ego, from the moment Damon challenged to kill him, she was struggling inside, as if pulling herself in two different directions. She didn't want to kill Damon, never in a million years she could imagined her life without him. She was loosing battle with herself up until the last moment, fighting with everything she had, she forced her hand to slip and miss Damon's heart. It was tiny thing, but that centimeter made all the difference in the world. It was right then she dominated her dark side and came back to her beloved.

Elena's eyes snapped open as she heard Caroline's footsteps. She got up from the couch just as Caroline walked in, holding bloody bowl in her hands. Seeing Damon's blood made Elena's heart skip a beat. She looked at Caroline with plea in silent question.

" I got it all out, it took a lot out of him. Damon being Damon tried to downplay his weakness but as soon as he wakes up you need to give him blood, otherwise he will not heal quickly" Caroline gave Elena small smile. She couldn't imagine how she felt, if something were to happen with Tyler… Caroline quickly brushed away the thought. Awkward silence hang in the room and Caroline excused herself to the kitchen to dispose of the bowl. She didn't know how to proceed with Elena at this point, she did want to help her, but had no idea what to say.

" I don't think I should be here" Elena made out to Stefan and Robin who both were sitting with her in the parlor. " I don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt anyone else. "

" Elena, you can't hide away for the rest of your life. Besides most of us went through something similar ... " Stefan interjected obviously referring to his Ripper days. He looked at Robin in question and she nodded.

" Yeah, I had bad years too…so don't be so hard on yourself. If it helps I am willing to forgive you and start fresh" she smiled brightly.

" Besides you can't abandon Damon, just because you are afraid. You think he will agree with your choice?"

Elena shook her head, Stefan was right Damon wouldn't approve. No matter how scared she felt of possibility to hurt someone, she had to deal with it… She had to suck it up. Guilt will not go away if she runs away from it. Elena felt lost without Damon next to her, he always knew just what to say of do to make her feel confident.

" Go home, and you'll talk to him when he wakes up" Stefan suggested.

" I can't leave him like that. I'll be upstairs" she replied not even considering idea of going home and leaving Damon alone, especially not when she was the reason he got hurt in the first place.

Standing outside of the Damon's room Elena quietly opened the door trying not to produce any loud sounds. Strip of light from the opened door light up the room, but Elena didn't need the light to see Damon. He was lying on the bed. Her heart jumped at the sight. Even with the lack of light she could see that he was more pale than usual.

She came closer to Damon, he was fast asleep, he needed to regain his strength to heal. Seeing him lying helpless on the bed made her tremble. She could've lost him forever. Elena reached out and gently brushed loose strand of hair from his forehead. He was burning up, Elena looked at the bloody bandage, that Caroline must've applied to his wound after removing splinters. She wished she could do something to help him get better faster, to take away pain and see him open his ocean blue eyes. Elena leaned in closed and kissed him softly on the forehead.

" I'm so sorry…" she whispered, kissing him again.

Damon's healing process took much longer then anyone anticipated, he spent last 2 days mostly unconscious, even when he would show signs on life he was to weak to actually wake up. Slowly his wound was getting better, there was no opportunity for him to get more blood, so he had to fight it with whatever strength he had.

Elena didn't leave his sight for a minute. It was weird for everyone, just because they are used for vampires to heal quickly. This time it was different, but then again none of the occupants of the Salvatore house were so close to death before. Damon just had luck when it came to those things…

Stefan and Robin were focused on coming up with the plan on how to proceed with the hunter. Robin managed to get close enough to get a scoop on the reason he came to the Mystic Falls. There was something more behind his interest. When Robin asked more direct questions, he got confused and he no straight answer which made her suspicious. So she wanted to get another chance to get more information out of him. She agreed to put it off until Damon gets better.

Stefan checked in with Elena every now and then. No matter how many times he urged her to get some rest of go home and change Elena would even listen. He could see that guilt was tearing her apart. He knew that his brother will be fine, he just needed time, not to say that it didn't freak him out a little. With Damon being strong one, Stefan involuntary wondered what would happen to him if he would be in that position. Damon drank human blood and no amount of animal blood could compare with that..

Elena was curled up on the armchair next to Damon's bed, she was holding a book in her hands trying to distract herself from all the thoughts that filled her head. But the only thing she managed to be distracted from was reading itself. She kept jumping to her feet every time she any sound would break the silence. For the first day Damon didn't even move, he was just lying there and it killed Elena, not being able to help him. She was pacing around four walls of his bedroom, waiting for him to do something, to show any sign of getting better, but nothing. Fever went away on the second day and she could see color returning to his face. On the second day it was much better, he still didn't wake up fully, but he tried to move. Elena was willing him to wake up so she could give him some blood. So now she was sitting, waiting…

Waiting for Damon to wake up brought memories of last time she waited in his room, when she waited for Stefan to bring cure. Once again Elena prayed for time to go faster, counting minutes into hours.

She kept thinking in her head on what she was going to say to Damon, but nothing solid formed. I mean how would one apologize to love of one's life for almost killing him? But it was not only the thought of what she was going to say to Damon that haunted her. She kept replaying in her head every memory she had from blackouts, she wondered if it will ever gets easier. She took so many lives, Elena still couldn't believe that desire for blood can cause so much havoc…

Something didn't add up, she knew that she was missing some important chunks of her memory and tried hard to concentrated and bring it back. She could remember every single kill, screams of her victims and how ruthless she was. Elena tried to push through those memories to get to the one's she missed. There was something in Robin's words from earlier when she told them about what she found out at the bar. One particular phrase stuck with her. When Robin said that that guy described his town as a box full with frogs, it stuck with Elena. She could've swore she heard it somewhere before and not too long ago….

After reviewing the events of the last week in her head Elena still couldn't understand, how she could've changed so much and turn into completely different person. She did understand the part with turning off her humanity, but not the part when she attacked Damon, when he tried to keep her home back then… Yes she did feel need to get away, but it was no strong enough to push Damon away… It was as if something was pushing her to get out… And question why she couldn't remember anything after she walked into Mystic Grill... Next thing she did remember was Damon at the grill telling her to get off the bar…It just didn't add up…Elena kept kicking ideas in her head watching Damon.

" You know I can feel you staring at me? It's creepy" She jumped as Damon's hoarse voice cut through the silence making her jump off from the armchair and rush to him.

" OHMYGOD!" she blurted out as he finally opened his blue eyes, looking around. "Damon!" Elena exclaimed. Her first instinct was to crush him in a hug, but she decided against that, thinking he will not appreciate the pain it will surely cause, she halted at her feet.  
"You are okay…" she breathed out with slight relief, even knowing he will wake up eventually it drove Elena crazy. " I'm so sorry! I tried to kill you…I almost did…"

" Elena, don't" Damon tried to sat up and Elena rushed over to help him. He took her hand in his and lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. " I would've done it again if necessary… You are so worth it. _My_ Elena is so worth it"

" How can you say that, when I skewered you?"

" Because I knew you wouldn't kill me… well not knew, hoped. I was right. I mean, after all the training you went through with me and Alaric, we both know that you know how to get to vampire's heart. If you would've wanted it, you would not miss. So now I know that even your darkest version of you cares about poor lil' me"

" Please don't ever risk your life for me like this… I'm glad you had confidence in me, but I didn't… Damon I could've killed you and lost you forever" tears were rolling of Elena's cheeks. Damon reached out to wipe them away , he cupped her face and looked into Elena's eyes.

" If not for you, then for who?" he asked not breaking eye contact, his voice husky and soft. " I will always choose you" he reminded her.

Once again Elena was mesmerized by Damon's gaze, she could feel him looking right into her soul. She wondered what she had done to deserve this kind of unconditional love from him… All she ever did was push him away in her chase to get Stefan back. She managed to stomp on his heart more times than she could count. Yet there he was, looking at her with such consuming love. For a vampire who was set to prove to everyone he was selfish and uncaring, Damon was most selfless and loyal person she knew. He didn't question Elena or tried to change her to fit her to his lifestyle, he just loved her, even after she staked him. He deserved more, he deserved more than she could ever give him.  
" I love you so much, I am so sorry that I hurt you. Damon, I love you more than anything in the entire world."

" I do like the sound of that, I can live with that" Damon smiled pulling Elena to him in a hug. He winced a little at the stiffness of his movements and residue pain but holding _his_ Elena in his arms was the best medicine he could think of.

" I love you too" he kissed top of her head.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon in content, she didn't want to let him go. After spending two days at his bedside she never wanted to be apart from him anymore. She would've kept him in her arms but pulled back.  
" First things first. You need to drink blood to heal" she answered on his frown. Elena reached over for the blood that she had prepared for him.

" Fine, I'll drink. But then you going back in my arms" Damon raised his eyebrow.

Elena smiled putting bag in his hands. Even after waking up after two day blackout, Damon was bossy and snarky and sarcastic and she loved every bit of it, she loved him to pieces just the way he was.

_He was her perfect soul mate, they didn't fit the category of Epic love. It was too small and shallow for what they had, their feelings went beyond that, much deeper, stronger, consuming both of them until there was nothing left for the rest of the world. In their universe there were just two of them, two souls molded in one. They completed each other, Damon the one who was used to be on the second plan, the one who was used to being alone, the one whose love transcended through all the barriers, he loved selflessly until it would consume him whole and then there was Elena, lost human girl, the one who lost everyone she cared about, the one who was afraid to step out into the real world and make her own decisions, hiding away behind "safe", the one who was afraid to let herself feel to the full extent. Damon burst into her life without taking no for the answer, he pushed her boundaries and she broke through the walls he put around him. Now they really saw each other without pretenses, stripped down to their souls._

Damon finished drinking blood, it did feel better but he didn't care for the state of his body. He wanted, needed to feel Elena close to him. They laid down back in the bed, Elena cuddled close to him as he put his arms around her.

" Can you promise me not to risk your life like that again? Even if it is for me?" Elena asked placing her head carefully on his chest.

""People in hell want ice water, but that doesn't mean they're gonna get it" Damon answered without hesitation, with a half-smile.

" Damn you are stubborn" Elena rolled her eyes, not being able to keep smile away.

" Ditto"

Elena hugged Damon closer, he was safe and next to her. She still will have to deal with the consequences of her actions but right now, nothing could interest her more than being right there in Damon's arms.

" I love you"

Damon smiled pulling her even closer in his embrace.

" I love you too" he breathed out, closing his eyes with a grin on his face.

* * *

**_Hello to all of you wonderful _****_readers!_**

**_It took me longer to write this chapter, i wrote version of it yesterday and was ready to upload. _**

**_But it felt wrong to me, so i rewrote it completely. _**

**_I am in a romantic mood so next one will be centred around love. _**

**_I find that DELENA songs from the show are very inspiring! There are of course " Holding on letting go" and _**

**_" Never let me go" from both Delena kisses=)_**

**_ But their latest addition from 407 " Kiss me" is over the moon romantic. It what got me to write "soul mates" paragraph =)_**

**_So that is what was stuck on repeat in my headphones for the last week. _**

**_Please tell me what you think about this chapter I would really appreciate it! _**

**_You have no idea how much your opinions and reviews inspire me to continue! Thank you so much! _**

**_With love_**

**_V._**


	37. Chapter 37

"Damon!" Elena burst into older Salvatore's room bright and early morning o find him still asleep. She smiled and climbed on the bed next to him.

"Daaaamooon" she cooed into his ear, playfully tracing her fingers along his spine.

"Is the house on fire?" he murmured, not opening his eyes.

" Not yet but it can be arranged" Elena laughed kissing his temple.

Damon smiled and opened one eye in question.

" No, I am not going to start a fire" she rolled her eyes. " C'mon get up! We are loosing time!"

Damon turned on his side propping his head on a hand, looking at Elena.

" Why is that exactly? Why are you here at 7 in the morning? And where do you want to get in such a rush?" Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" Don't you want to know?! I am here at 7 because its my payback for every single time you woke me up at ungodly hours! Now you will know that it goes both ways. Mr. Salvatore. As for where am I in a such rush, it will remain a surprise"

" I hate surprises, they never turn out good!"

" Its because you had wrong type of surprises, this is Elena Gilbert's special surprise to you Mr. Salvatore"

" So official! Miss Gilbert! Okay I'll play along. If I will behave, operative word being IF. Do I get a morning kiss from Miss Gilbert? Or you just going to kick me out of my warm bed into cold morning?" Damon pouted, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist and pulling her closer.

" There is no need to be so melodramatic!" Elena smiled kissing Damon.

She wanted to surprise him and was planning this particular surprise for the last few days. She still felt guilty for staking him, but mostly she wanted to distract him from all the problems they were facing now and went through recently. Ever since they got together they could barely spend time together, Elena wanted to take Damon away from their every day lives for at least one day. She wanted to take the weight of everything off his shoulders.

Elena struggled to get out from Damon's grip, if she lets him, they would spend whole day like this, laying in bed. She managed to free herself and jump off the bed, smoothing down her hair.

Damon flopped back on the bed, while Elena walked over to his closet and got out navy shirt and jeans for him. She came back and tossed them at Damon.

' You have five minutes, Salvatore!" she commanded before leaving his room. Damon smiled, so far it was a good start of a day. He still didn't quite liked the idea of a surprises, but he was intrigued.

" Damon we don't have all day!" he heard Elena's voice coming from somewhere in the house.

Elena was waiting for him downstairs, she already discussed her plan to kidnap Damon with Stefan to make sure they didn't need their help today. Stefan reassured her that they will be able to handle "hunter" business for one day.

"So where are we going?" Elena jumped at his arrival.

She could her heart skip a beat as she turned to face Damon, she was absorbed by his perfection. No matter how much she spent with him, he still took her breath away, Damon was simply stunning. Elena had to blink couple of times to return to reality.

Elena tossed keys from Damon's car so he caught them in the air.

" We are taking time out from life for a day" Elena smiled at him.

" Um… I don't think its such good idea to do that with hun…"

" I already spoke to Stefan. It's all good! So you are not getting out of this one!"

" Elena" Damon frowned, not sure if he should listen to her .

"Damon" Elena matched his tone raiding her eyebrow.

"Damon stood there for a few minutes thinking it over in his head.

" I guess of anything comes up., Stefan will call us"

They were driving for at least an hour since they passed "You are leaving Mystic Falls" sign.

" Will you give it up already? I am not telling you! "

" But how will I know where to drive, its only logical, Elena"

" I will be your guide"

" With your luck we'll get lost and be eaten by a bear!"

Elena smacked Damon on the shoulder which caused him to burst out in laughter.  
" You are a vampire, so bear will not hurt you. I can, on the other hand" Elena crossed her arms on her chest.

" Let's face it Elena, directions and cooking are not your strong suits. I speak from personal experience" he said glancing at her matter-of-factly.

" My cooking is fine"

" Considering what you see as fine…"

" Damon! You are impossible!"

" I know, that's my charm" he gave her his best and most innocent smile. It was impossible to be angry with him for even a fracture of a second when he did that, and he knew that. Elena was powerless against Damon's charm. He was right… not that she would ever admit it.

" Okay. If those are my weaknesses, what are yours then and don't tell me that you don't have any!"

" Oh I have plenty of those for example I am too perfect, too smart for my own good, super strong… and I love you too much, I let you drag me god knows where which is a major weakness, so I would say you are my kryptonite " Damon took Elena's hand into his and kissed her on her knuckles.

Elena kept her hand in his, that was Damon's specialty. He was unpredictable, in the moment when Elena would feel hint of frustration with him, he would say something so unexpected it knocked her of her feet.

" Why are you so set against surprised anyway? "

" Because it's out of my control. I don't like when I don't know what is going one. Besides most " Surprises" I get turn out to be not so pleasant. I can provide you with a list of such activities."

" Do you know you have trust issues?"

" Trust is earned, you don't just give it away to the first person who enters your house, Elena"

" Who besides me, do you trust?"

" You"

" Not even Stefan?!"

" I trust Stefan, but he is Stefan… it's complicated. Yes he is my brother, but I can't fully trust him"

" Why? I get whole Katherine deal but a lot has happened after that… I never fully understood why you both like you are... You both will not hesitate to save each other but at the same time you go from that to wanting to kill each other."

Elena never asked this question before, she understood that relationship between both Salvatores were complicated, but she truly wanted to know. She wanted to understand it, every time even remotely close subject would come up, Damon would try to deflect. Damon was always keeping everything to himself in his head and it was rare if he would say something personal. There was Damon who everyone saw, the exterior that he wanted for people to see and then there was real Damon inside, he did let his guard down with her, but he was still holding back so much…

" Elena, drop it. Its complicated can we just leave it at that?"

" No, you know everything about me, yet I know so little of you. I mean, yes I know how amazing you are. I know that you can be loyal, determined, passionate, protective. But I do want to know more, because I love you and I want to know you better. You don't have to hide with me…"

Damon kept quiet, he didn't respond to Elena's little speech. She wondered if she pushed too far and he closed in again. How was it possible for him to be so fearless and scared at the same time, she wondered looking at the changing scenery behind the window. She was surprised when Damon pulled over and killed the engine.

" I'll tell you, but you will never mention it again" he said still looking straight, she could see that he was still insure whether to tell her or not. She nodded in agreement.

" It has to do with our mother. She died when I was little, had some complications from giving birth to Stefan. Everything changed after. I know that it's unreasonable to blame Stefan, and I don't…not anymore at least. I know it was not his fault, but it was never the same after that. We are just different with him that is it. Stefan… well he is… remember how you said "It's always going to be Stefan"? Well it always was. Like I said it's complicated. Can we not discuss it? " Damon tried to sound calm and composed, not giving away any emotion. Elena could feel sadness those memories caused Damon, he did his best to cover it up, but Elena knew by now when he was trying to hide away hurt he felt. She decided not to pursue for further explanation, he was not ready to let her in completely, she understood that. After spending so much time alone battling with his inner demons, Damon was not used to let people in, she was rare exception and he needed to learn to let her in.

" Thank you" Elena took his hand in hers. " You know, you are right! Let's abandon that surprise for now. Let's drive to that bar in Georgia, where you took me before? Time out for five minutes?" she smiled changing the subject to lighten the mood.

Damon was waiting for Elena to pounce with questions and was surprised when she let it go so easy. He was not used to discussing his life with anyone, it was long sad story and he didn't need anyone's pitying him. The memory of his mother and everything that had to do with her, was too personal, hidden under so many layers. He was no one of sentimental kind, obviously, but that was something too precious to share, at least for now.

" Are you sure you want to abandon your plan? "

" Yes, I'm sure. I wanted to spend the day with you, without any distractions and supernatural hunters and all that stuff. Just you and me and it doesn't matter what we are going to do. Besides that bar was fun! Maybe I'll beat you again in drinking games Damon Salvatore" Elena grinned, remembering that night once again.

" Is that a challenge I hear?"

" Maybe"

Damon grinned back at her, turning car back on and driving away…

* * *

_Hello to all you! _

_ Okay, so i don't really know how this chapter came out like it did. I started with completely different intention, but the idea of Damon's story just didn't leave my head! I just thought that he knows a lot about Elena and she doesn't really know a lot about him, so i figured its a start=) I will try to develop it in the future chapters._

_ I find it fun how they interact with each other=) they have so much fun playing of each other's words._

_Please tell me what did you think. _

_Thank you!_

_V._


	38. Chapter 38

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._"

_- Judy Garland_

* * *

The darkness was beginning to set in, sun disappeared behind the skyline, leaving warm aftertaste in the sky. Residents of little town were rushing to get home after long day of work. Pub was filling up with patrons looking to relax and get couple of drinks.

Elena sat on the corner resting her head on Damon's chest with her eyes closed, he had arm wrapped around her. They didn't talk just sat there, Damon was relaxed holding her in his arms, the day turned out to be fun. It was good idea to get away from hectic Mystic Falls for a day, he tried to remember the last time he did something similar and came up with nothing. Elena was right the last time they let loose was in this bar…so much changed since then. He never thought he would be sitting here with her again. He wondered how their relationship changed from the very first day they met, how lucky he was that Elena saw good in him, even when he didn't see it in himself. For this one day there were no problems and no immediate danger. The bar stated to get crowded and noisy, it was the place to be after work for residents of this town.

"Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?" Damon asked Elena, playing with her hair. She opened her eyes and looked around in surprise, sitting there in Damon's arms she didn't notice how crowded it got, she smiled at the thought, he really did make her forget everything.

" Sure, let's go" she smiled. Damon signed for the check and after dealing with it, he grabbed his leather jacket. He kept one arm around Elena as they walked away. It was chilly outside, he threw his jacket over Elena's shoulders. With her being a vampire she didn't need it, but it was such a lovely gesture she thought. Even though Damon could behave like a cave-man at times, he was raised like a gentleman. Elena wondered how it must've been in 1800s, she smiled at the thought of Damon being polite southern gentlemen, but at the same time she knew that Damon preferred living on the wild side.

" What is so amusing?" Damon caught her smiling.

" Nothing, I just was wondering how was it in your time back then. Just curious at how you being you, managed to fit in"

" Me being me?"

" Well yes, I mean we both know you don't like to be confined within rules and boundaries. And I guess back then it was more …" Elena frowned trying to pick correct word.

" Conservative?" Damon finished for her " I never limited myself by the laws, it was more Stefan's way of life. You are right it was very different back then, but I still managed to have fun." Damon winked at her with a devilish spark in his eyes.

" How exactly did you manage to have fun if you don't mind me asking?"

" You are girl with a mission today?" Damon smirked but didn't stop as Elena thought he might. She didn't want a repeat of their conversation in the car earlier. Damon seemed more relaxed now, at first she was taken aback by how relaxed he really was. She was used to see him trying to solve yet another puzzle, he always had the weight of the world's problems on his shoulders and it was refreshing to see him like this. She still was walking on eggshells in a way, she didn't' know how long it will last and decided to take advantage of the situation. She would ask while he would be willing to provide her with answers, knowing Damon's temper, his mood could change in a second.

They were walking down the pier, Elena could hear waves splashing against the concrete walls. It was a good day and she didn't want it to end just yet.

" You see, Stefan, he was always following rules set by someone, he was doing what others thought was good for him. He was most nauseating example of a "preppy". He always held back his own desires and dreams. I didn't. If I wanted to do something I would, without bothering what others would think. It didn't sit well with our father, he thought that Stefan was his good son and I managed to screw up everything I would start. So to put it politely we didn't get along very well. I sort of learned to live in Stefan's shadow, he was the one everyone would see as worthy descendent of the Salvatore's. "

They stopped walking, Elena kept quiet not wanting to break Damon's story, she listened to every word, still not fully believing that Damon was telling her part of his story.

Damon kept quiet for a few moments questioning if he should continue of stop. He did want to tell Elena everything, but it was unusual feeling. No one before actually asked him to share his story. He was unsure, he didn't want for Elena to see him differently, he liked who he was now. However he decided to continue, it was the smallest thing he could do for her in return for her love. He couldn't be perfect like Stefan, he screwed up, acted on impulse, hurt her without thinking… she already had a look behind his mask and didn't run away. So he decided it was a safe bet to continue.

" For me everything changed when Katherine showed up at our house once…her story back then was that her entire family died in the fire and our father gave her shelter…Little did he know by inviting vampire into his house… Katherine made me feel worthy, I knew who she was and I was willing to give up everything for her. But she was playing both of us, I guess we were her toys. It took me 140-something years to figure it all out. You know the rest…"

" Damon" Elena whispered stroking his cheek, it broke her heart to hear this. He was so lonely in his human life that he spend 140 years as a vampire to save Katherine…just because she once showed interest in him and made him feel less lonely. Elena understood now why he always refereed to himself as selfish, he would not admit it but he did try to earn his father's approval, but all he saw in Damon was that he was selfish, lighthearted , careless… Elena could see that it damaged Damon and he never fully recovered from that.

Without saying anything else Elena pressed her lips to Damon's in a soft, tender kiss, he kissed he back more passionately, making Elena light-headed. She molded herself around Damon, desperately wanting to shield him from everything bad that ever happened to him. He was irrevocably damaged, but it made him who he is. Elena was glad he opened up to her, she knew how unique this experience was, knowing Damon for such a long time, he never uttered a word about himself, being enigma.

Elena pulled back from the kiss, she took Damon's face in her hands and looked right into his deep captivating blue eyes.  
" I love you, Damon Salvatore. You more than worthy to me, you are perfect. You are more than enough, don't you ever forget that"

She could see hesitation in his eyes, he still had hard time just accepting her words.

" Hey, listen to me! " she demanded " You are more than enough and I love you!" she repeated kissing him, trying to convey her love for him in that kiss with every fiber of her being.

Damon was astounded by Elena's words, he was unsure at first as she kissed him, he regained his confidence as he drew Elena even closer to him deepening the kiss. She was his and he will never let her go, she captured his heart, every single piece of it. Damon knew he was doomed, his love for Elena overpowered everything, she was his sire. He would do whatever she wants him to, as long as she lets him. She was the air that he breathes,

" I trust you with my heart, please handle it with care" Damon smiled, kissing Elena again. It was the most unpredicted thing Elena could ever imagine to hear from Damon. He let his guard down, he was open for her. She would never imagine it happening, she could feel tears running down her cheeks. She was beyond happy.

Who would think that Damon Salvatore, the bad brother, will make her so happy.

Few hours later they were driving back to Mystic Falls, Elena was sleeping cuddling as close to Damon as space allowed. He had one arm around her, it was empty on the road, it felt like they were the only ones in the whole wide world. Damon knew that it was to late to back out now, he was in too deep. Things will never be the same in Mystic Falls again, this day changed too much. He opened himself up to a possibility of a complete heartbreak if Elena would ever change her mind… He just hoped she wouldn't, otherwise he will not be able to survive this time…

Meanwhile at the boarding house Stefan and Robin had not so great news regarding their hunter problem. It was much bigger than anyone could've imagined…

Stick around to find out…

* * *

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I decided to fit in a little more romance before the next big evil! _

_ What did you think? Let me know=)_

_Thank you for reading!_

_With Love_

_V._


	39. Chapter 39

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." _  
_― Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

The gang was gathered in the parlour discussing their hunter problem. Stefan and Robin dug up new information and they wanted to develop a plan of action. Damon naturally wanted to go and kill the guy, but he was outvoted. So now he was sitting in the corner listening to other ideas.

" I remembered! That's why that stupid phrase was stuck in my head." Elena exclaimed, everyone was forced to stop talking and turn in her direction.

" When Robin described her talk with that hunter, she told that he said her that this town has such rich history with supernatural, that if it was snake it would bite you."

" So what? It's a common expression…" Damon argued

" I know, but how many times do you hear people actually use it? It's common, yet not so much. I knew that I remembered that guy from somewhere, before I went off the rails. I tried to put all pieces back together for the last few days. Today it clicked! I saw him that evening when you found me at the Mystic Grill."

"When you were entertaining the crowd?" Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's comment, he clearly enjoyed himself.

" Yes that evening. I know it may sound crazy, but I couldn't remember anything from the moment I left this house up until Damon was pulling me off the bar. I didn't feel myself and I don't think that this was because I was high on blood… I think I might've seen that man after our first trip to the bar, when you taught me how to feed…"  
"Are you trying to say that you met him twice before and you didn't remember it?"

" Yes, I couldn't understand why nightmares started, I did think that if was because of guilt, but then why did they stop? Its not like I don't' feel guilty, because I still do." Elena quickly looked at Damon, he was concerned for her, she could see worry in his eyes, but they will discuss it later. She needed to tell them everything.

Ever since she and Damon got back from their little trip, she desperately tried to remember everything. Caroline was a great help in that, she helped her to meditate and try to remember. Today she got the last piece and it all fell into place. She did see that man before, she saw him before her nightmares started and then again… She could remember the feeling of being completely overpowered, unable to resist herself. What bothered her the most was that she staked Damon. It was her first clue, she knew that no matter in what condition she was, she would never hurt him. However something pushed her to do that, something was not right…

" I don't understand" Stefan cut in " How that guy is connected to everything? It doesn't sound right. He couldn't compel you, he didn't inject anything in you… So maybe you are wrong?"

" OHMYGOD!" Elena's eyes widened as Stefan said his last sentence. He was right he didn't inject her with anything… " I fed on him!" She jumped of the chair she was sitting on, there was stunned silence in the room. How could she forget?

"WHAT?!" Damon was the first to break silence.

" I fed on him and then compelled him to forget, it was after that the nightmares started and it was after that I blacked out. There is no way that desire for blood could force me to behave like that! You should know it like no one! " Elena looked at Damon.

He kept quiet, thinking over new information. He thought back to the day in school, when Rebekah provoked Elena. He remembered her sitting in the floor rocking herself, image made his heart shrink. She didn't attack anyone there and she stopped, Caroline did lock her in the closet, but Elena didn't' try to break free, instead she called him. She called him when her bloodlust took over, and it was strange that she didn't ask him for help,but instead ran off on a killing spree…

He had to agree, there was something in her theory.

" So you think his blood made you into whatever you were?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

" Is it possible?" Elena looked around for an answer.

After few minutes Robin slowly nodded, she stepped closer to Elena examining her and then stepped back.

" There was this old myth… I personally never believed it, no one did."

" Why can't vampires create history book of all the shitty legends, myths and all that crap?! Its not like they don't have enough time…" Damon threw his arms in surrender.

Robin chose to ignore him and continued.

" Well, anyway, there was a witch once, her husband was turned into a vampire. Obviously she couldn't be with him anymore, with her being close with earth and nature and all that. She tried to bring him back and turn him into a human numerous times . It was then that all other witches cursed her for meddling in balance of nature. They put a spell on her and her husband, he was cursed to live through his death over and over again and she was locked into a tomb forced to watch her husband suffer over and over again, without being able to help. The witches wanted to break them apart, because it was forbidden back then for a witch to be with a vampire. It's like cats and dogs…They wanted for a vampire to turn off his emotions and for witch to give up on the idea of turning him back into a human. If they would do that, the curse would break. What witches didn't know is that she was pregnant with his child. They bound the spell with her husband's blood and well long story short, the child was born"

"Is point to your story coming up anytime soon?" Damon exclaimed." Getting bored here."

" Shut up, Damon! " Robin rolled her eyes" The interesting part is that blood of that very child had magical effect on both witches and vampires. Once again, it's a very old legend and I don't know any specifics, but what I heard was that blood would increase witches powers and make vampires obey their primal instincts. "

" Doesn't sound real! So what just because that kid's parents were sentenced to life of misery, his blood was their ultimate cure? "

"For the witch, yes in a way"

" But for the vampire?"  
" I guess it had reverse effect on vampire, I mean that if vampire would agree to let the witch go, the curse would break."

"Why witch gets superpowers while vampire turns into demented psychopath? Doesn't sound fair! It's not enough that we get werewolf bites, now this?"

Stefan got up from the couch and walked around trying to assess new information, recently they found out there are hybrids, werewolves, old legends tend to have ay least a little bit of truth.

" So are you suggesting that that hunter is THE child?" he asked Robin.

" Um…. Not sure….according to the legend, if vampire drinks blood of that child it will cause him to eventual self-destruction. It's like a virus in as way, that will kill vampire in the end."

" But I'm fine… somehow I got better…I don't understand! If I was supposed to self-destruct, why am I standing here?"

" Because I'm awesome for saving you." Damon managed to put in his two cents with a grin. Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, he in turn automatically kissed her on the forehead. " But returning to issue at hand. If it really intended to kill a vampire, how Elena is standing here?" Damon frowned, pulling Elena closer to him.

" That's what we need to find out. And why she couldn't remember anything…" Robin concluded.

" I suggest gong to him and ask, if he doesn't want to talk threaten to feed his heart to him. It usually gets them talking."

" As much as I love your methods, Damon. I doubt that poking bear with a stick will provide needed results." Stefan gave Damon condescending look. " If it's his blood, then there is no guarantee that he will not try to inject you with it. We need more information. We need to look for that legend and see if there is a loophole."

" Fine, you two go find the legend. I'll find out where he is staying and try to look for clues there"

" And why do you think we are going to listen to you?" Robin retorted at Damon's instructions.

" Do you want to break in to his apartment and me go in the library?"

" Oh whatever! Let's go!" Robin pulled Stefan with her as they went to explore library archives.

" I'm going with you" Elena stood up from the couch.

" No, you not"

" Damon!"

" What? It's not safe for you to go there."

" And it's safe for you? Why? Because you are invincible?" Elena scoffed at Damon.

" Yes. But really, Elena, its not safe for you. If there is any truth to what Robin just said, then we can't risk again"

" I think I can be of help! Plus being there can jog my memory…I can remember something useful. So I am going with you anyway! Besides, I am safe with you" Elena stated, knowing that her last argument will seal the deal. She smiled with triumph.

" Are you sure I am the stubborn one? Fine! But if I tell you to go, you go! And you listen to me. Got it?" Damon warned her, getting up.

" Sure, I will listen to you. Don't worry." She smiled at Damon's overprotectiveness, she leaned closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

" Let's go" Damon hid smile as he turned away to head out.

* * *

**_ Hello to all !_**

**_I am sorry it took me so long to update! I was stuck on the curse=( Had awful writers block and i didn't want to post something just for the sake of posting a new chapter! _**

**_I am very interested in what do you think? Please be so kind and let me know=) i appreciate it! _**

**_I will post one more chapter late at night._**

**_Today is the new Vampire Diaries episode! Yay! We'll see what's going to happen after they dropped "sire" bomb on us! _**

**_Please share your thoughts on this chapter. _**

**_Thank you thank you thank you! _**

**_Love._**

**_V._**


	40. Chapter 40

"Are we seriously going to break in?" Elena whispered to Damon, standing outside the door of hunter's motel room.

" You want me to leave a note? Of course we are going to break in, you can be on a lookout" Damon shrugged, forcing the door to unlock. " Are you coming or not?"

" I am not going to stand here while you ransack the place." Elena looked around and quickly ducked into the room.

It was dark and dusty, it looked like no one cleaned this room for at least a month, Damon grimaced at the state of the room and moved on. There were stacks of papers lying around, wrappers from different food items and countless containers from take out. He stepped over a pile of garbage and went towards the desk, turning on desk lamp. It was then when Damon saw countless newspaper articles about "animal attacks", pictures, scribbled notes pinned down to the wall. There were pictures of Elena, him, Stefan ,Caroline… basically picture of everyone they knew, right down to Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood.

" Wow, this guy did his research" Damon whistled, looking through papers on the desk itself. There were files with their names on them, general information about each of them. It was then when Damon noticed wooded box buried under all the papers. He reached out and pulled it out from its hiding place.

Elena, who was looking around on the other side of the room, joined to see his discovery. In the box there were vials with blood in them.

" Why would hunter need to carry blood with him? " Damon wondered.

Before anyone could answer that question, they heard the key being inserted into the lock. Damon grabbed Elena and quickly hid behind the door of the closet, just in time before the door swung open, they both kept quiet. Al they could see through little crack in the door was someone's shoes. Someone walked over to the desk, turned on the light and after moving around papers took the same box, that Damon was holding in his hand few moments ago, Damon wanted to speed over to whoever it was and take the box, but he didn't want to subject Elena to any danger so he had to sit tight. After few minutes door closed again, leaving the room quiet once again.

" SHIT!" Damon cursed as soon as they stepped out, " Now we don't know who has that box! Dammit!" he was furious, having it ripped out of his hands before they could even figure out what it was and who took it. Elena kept quiet, she didn't object to Damon… but she knew exactly who took that box, she recognized the boots that person was wearing...It was Bonnie… She didn't dare to say it to Damon, knowing that he will go straight to her. " What Bonnie has to do with all of this?" Elena wondered, as Damon kept snooping through the room.

"It's useless, there is nothing else here that can help us…Its useless! Someone just took our only clue!" he shouted, almost ripping the door of its hooks as he opened the door, heading out.

Elena managed to sneak away from Damon, he still furious with the events at the motel. Not being able to do anything drove him insane, he decided to join Stefan and Robin in their search. Elena on the other hand was parked across from Bonnie's house. She was unsure if she should go and confront her friend… It would be much better if she will be the one to talk to Bonnie, rather than Damon… Elena climbed out of the car and headed towards Bennett house. Bonnie was home, she opened door on Elena's third knock.

" Elena?" she exclaimed in surprise " If you are here to talk about what happened at the boarding house… I don't' want to discuss it right now. "

"Then let's talk about what do you have to do with the hunter, who came into out town and the box you took from his motel room forty minutes ago." Elena confronted her friend. Bonnie's mouth was wide open from Elena's accusations. She didn't expect her friend to come here and confront her… it was not time yet…

" Come in" she invited Elena towards the living room.

Elena brushed past Bonnie, heading inside the house.

" Bonnie, what are you doing with that guy?"

" His name is Grayson. I am helping him."

" Helping him with what exactly?"

" Elena, its not your business. It doesn't concern you…"

"The hell it doesn't! I know he was the reason I had nightmares and everything else! I killed people because of him!"

" NO! You killed people because of Damon. He told you it was okay to feed from humans. He turned you into …"

" Into what? A vampire?"

" NO! Into version of himself! He is bad news, Elena. Why do you keep listening to him! He has bad influence on you! He is the reason you went off the rails! I mean you killed Jeremy, trying to get to me!"

" Damon almost died, saving me! He brought me back!"

" No he didn't! It was me! I cast a spell to bring you back!"

" it's impossible! How can you do such a thing?! Why are you helping the hunted who wants to kills us all?"

" He doesn't want to kill you all!"

" Then who he is here to kill?"

Bonnie turned her eyes away from Elena, not willing to answer. She believed that she was doing the right thing. She needed to prevent any further casualties. She couldn't just stand and watch anymore, too many people died. It was all because of him! It was all because of Damon, ever since he got into this town Everything just got worse. He was the reason Caroline became a vampire, he killed innocent people, he turned her mother, he was bad influence.

" Bonnie, you can't help him! He will kill all of us! Why did you take the box? What is it in there?"

"Elena, I am not doing this to hurt you. I can't just stand by and watch how everything I care about gets turned upside down."

"BONNIE! WHAT IS INSIDE THAT BOX? Whose blood is there?"

Bonnie hesitated for a second before continuing.

" Its blood of Caspar. He is the son of a witch…"

" … and her vampire husband? " Elena finished for Bonnie. " What are you doing with it! It can destroy a vampire…"

" I am interested in destroying only one particular vampire!" Bonnie screamed out.

" You can't kill Damon! Bonnie I love him! You are my best friend! Bonnie please give me that box!"

" I can't! Even if I wanted to, I can't I don't have it anymore. I gave it away to Grayson."

"Why are you doing this? Bonnie please!"

" I had to give it over to him! He threatened to kill all of you! He let me save you, that is why you came back. He gave me that blood and I could bring you back… but I can't save Damon. I am sorry Elena! I can't!" Bonnie was crying now, she was backed into a corner, if she didn't do as he said… Elena would be dead right now, she promised to give over Damon to the hunter…

" Where is he?" Elena shouted in panic, Grayson could be anywhere, he could inject Damon with that blood…She had to act fast.

" Elena, he will not stop… he believes that Damon is responsible for all those people dying. He came here looking for revenge! I don't know how he got that blood, but he is set on getting what he wants…I made a deal with him to save you…."

" What can I do? What are my options? I will not let Damon be killed you hear me?!"

" I don't know!"

"BONNIE! Please!"

" I don't know! … get him out of here, so he will not come back…"


	41. Chapter 41

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." _  
_― Lao Tzu_

* * *

Elena didn't remember how she got out from Bonnie's house. She kept driving forward, not paying any attention to where she was going, she just kept going … Bonnie's words kept replaying in her head, Damon was in danger because of her. It was hard to see the road, tears were filling her eyes. She had to pull over to the side of the road. With shaking hands she reached out to her phone, she didn't know who she should call. How could she get Damon out of town? He would never go through with it, knowing that she might be in danger, he would get himself killed. It was like he said before, he will choose her every time and Elena couldn't let it happen. Looking through the names in her phone, she dialed Stefan. He would help her figure it all out, he will help her keep his brother safe.

" Stefan, don't tell Damon it's me… We need to talk now. Can you meet me at my house? " Elena almost whispered in the phone, not wanting for Damon to overhear their conversation.

Gilbert's house was quiet, Elena was pacing through the living room waiting for Stefan to show up. She got here few minutes ago, she kept processing what Bonnie told her. She was trying to find a way out.

" Elena?" Stefan called her opening the front door and looking in to see if she is there.

" Thank god you are here!" Elena rushed to his side.

" What happened? Why you didn't want me to tell Damon you called…Are you okay?"

" I'm okay! It's Damon. Bonnie told me he is the only mark on hunter's list."  
"What?"

" When we were in his motel room, Damon found a box…"

" He told us about it, but someone took it right from under your nose" Stefan nodded.

" It was Bonnie. I recognized her boots and went to talk to her. She told it was her who stopped me from going insane, not Damon. But she traded him for me. "

" What do you mean?"

" Stefan, he is going after Damon, he really doesn't care about anyone else at this point. He has Caspar's blood, the one that causes virus in a vampire. Bonnie made a deal with him to leave us alone if she gets him Damon."

" We need to find him and get blood away from him"

" How do we know that he doesn't have more? I mean he got this one from somewhere" Elena exclaimed running out of ideas.

Stefan sat down on the couch, he needed a moment to think it through, if Grayson had blood on him, it would be too dangerous to try and take him out, he wouldn't hesitate to use it, so it appeared that option to try and simply eliminate him was out. Elena was right, they didn't know how he got his hands on this virus blood and if he has any more. What he couldn't understand why he was after only Damon, being the vampire hunter, you would think he wants every vampire dead, unless he wants to seek revenge on the vampire who killed people in his town, this means Elena, but Bonnie made a deal with him to trade her for Damon? Did she convince him it was all Damon's fault? Bonnie did hate Damon, in her eyes he was responsible for everything bad that ever happened to her… Her grandmother died because Damon insisted they perform a spell to free Katherine, his blood turned both of her friends into a vampire, he turned her mother… Could it be just Bonnie's revenge?

" Do we know how you got virus in your system?"

" Bonnie told me that he drinks that blood, it has no effect on him, because he is human, but it stays in his blood long enough. I fed on him, hence I had his blood in me…"

" And that's why you couldn't remember anything? "

" Probably… I don't know what happened exactly in the bar, maybe he saw me. I was drinking, maybe he decided to make sure it sticks and slipped it into my drink… I have no idea. But what I do know is that Bonnie cast a spell to save me, I don't think she will be willing to do the same for Damon… She told me to get him out of town, so he wouldn't come back. What are we going to do?"

" You two can go somewhere to wait it out… we will wait until we can get all of the blood from the hunter, or we will wait until he leaves…"

" Bonnie told me that he promised to give all blood to her once Damon is dead… An if I disappear alongside with Damon he will still keep looking for us, so I can't go with him."

" We should tell everything to Damon."

" Stefan, we can't do this! You know he will not sit around waiting… "

" Then you make him leave this town, you make him leave! " Stefan took Elena by her shoulders. " You know the only way to make him leave."

" I can't… it will ruin him! It will destroy him…" Elena whispered in shock, catching Stefan's train of thought. " I will offer myself to the hunter, rather than do this to Damon!"

" Then you will be dead and it will definitely destroy him… I know it's not ideal solution, but this way both of you will be alive. We will explain everything to him after we get blood from the hunter, it will be safe. But until then we need him to stay away from Mystic Falls. Elena, he is my brother, I don't want to do this to him either… But we have to, in order to keep him safe."

" I have to break his heart? " Elena was horrified by what Stefan asked her to do. After Damon opened up to her, after he trusted her with his heart… she couldn't do this to him… But on the other hand if she wouldn't Damon would stay here, it is too dangerous. She couldn't endanger his life…

* * *

** Hello ! **

** I am sorry for this short chapter, I will post longer one couple of hours later... Do you think Elena will go through with her plan?**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Love **

**V**


	42. Chapter 42

_"We make choices. No one else can live our lives for us. And we must confront and accept the consequences of our actions." _  
_― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

* * *

" Can we please stop with melodramatic, and may I add incredibly stupid, ideas?" Damon walked into Elena's living room startling both Elena and Stefan. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt your anonymous meeting? " Damon slowly walked over to them, taking his time.

"What? Cat got your tongues? You have nothing to say for yourselves? "

" How did you know?" Elena asked concentrating her eyes on the floor.

" Because I am not an idiot, I can put two and two together. First of all you bolted straight from the motel room and then this guy had something urgent he needed to do now… Just to let you know, I am so not going to hide from that hunter. I will rip his head off and be done with it, while you can go back to plotting your martyr plans. Did I make myself clear?" Damon transferred his stare from Elena to Stefan.

He was pissed off at their attempt to keep secret from him, better yet he was pissed off with Stefan, for his idiotic plan, and Elena for even listening… But what he could expect from a girl, who once wanted to give herself over as a sacrifice to Klaus? Will she ever learn art of self preservation?

" Damon, you can't just go up to him and rip his head off."

"Why not?"

" He has Caspar's blood, he can inject you with it within seconds."

" Well life is not worth it without little risk. Besides I can take him." Damon shrugged " And you Steffie, I though you grasped the concept of keeping Elena safe? Do you want me to refresh your memory? " Damon was burning Stefan with his eyes, he stepped closer to him.

" Damon enough! " Elena intervened, putting herself between brothers. " It was my idea, it's not his fault."

" Oh I know that it was your idea. So what? Only because you got closer to me, now you think you going to call all the shots for poor Damon? Guess again, ELENA! Just because I let you in on some shitty details of my life, it does not make me less able to decide what is good for me and what is not. I don't need you to try and save me, I can handle that task all by myself! Don't ever do that again!" Damon's face was few centimeters away from Elena's his were burning with anger towards both of them.

He will not let anyone make decisions for him, and no way in hell he will let Stefan convince Elena into believing that by pushing him away, she was doing the right thing. The only right thing was him being right next to her, no matter what sort of danger it could cause for him, the only reason he will be willing to let her go, if she wanted him to or if it would mean saving her life. But go into hiding and leaving her alone, unprotected was not in his playbook. He will fight until his last breath if necessary. Damon didn't say anything else, he turned around on his heel and left the house. He was fuming and needed to get away from both of them, otherwise he will do or say something he will regret later. He was going to channel his rage into dealing with the hunter, while everyone else were afraid to confront him, Damon had no problem with it. He got into his car and drove away.

"Elena are you okay?" Stefan asked carefully after Damon left, Elena kept quiet. She was clearly shaken up by Damon's arrival to her house.

" He is right… I should've told him about everything… He trusted me and I …" she stumbled on her feet and bumping into couch sat down.

" You did the right thing Elena, you wanted to protect Damon. He will get it… It's Damon, he loves you, so he will forgive you." Stefan couldn't believe that he was trying to justify Damon's actions, he was too harsh with Elena…

" Stefan, you don't get it… He told me about himself, stuff he never told anyone. He trusted me and I let him down" Elena said her lips quivering, she couldn't believe she was truly considering option of leaving Damon… it would've tore him apart but somehow Stefan made it sound plausible… Just the idea that she was listening to Stefan was in a way ultimate betrayal of Damon's trust in her.

"Elena, it's okay. Trust me" Stefan sat down next to her, he put his arm around her, trying to calm her down. Seeing her like this brought up the feelings he was trying to hide. He could see how Damon made her happy, but it was hard to let go feelings for her completely. No matter how hard he tried, he convinced himself it was better for her, being with Damon. But in the moments like this, he hated his brother for hurting Elena. To be honest ever since Elena choose to be with Damon, he couldn't help but despise him for it. He tried not to show it and to spend less time with both of them, but his love for Elena never actually went away. Even when Damon risked his life for Elena, even in the moment when Stefan saw just how much Damon loved Elena, he couldn't help it but feel that it wasn't right…. Damon had no right to fall in love with Elena, he had no right to worm his way into her heart. Inside it pissed Stefan off…

Elena rested her head on Stefan's shoulder, she tried to wipe away tears, that filled her eyes, but they kept coming and coming. She was afraid that by trying to hide this information from Damon, she pushed him away. She listened to Stefan over Damon, over the one who always acted with her best interests at heart. How could she even think of hurting Damon like this…

Stefan kept holding Elena in his arms, he didn't know how much time they sat together like this, nor he cared. Being with Elena in her house, holding her in his arms, brought up happy memories, when they were still Elena and Stefan… before Damon, before Klaus, before everything… He was happy then. But everything changes so fast, it felt like the world turned upside down… If Elena hated Damon before, now she chose to be with him. And no matter how hard Stefan tried to justify it, it didn't' feel right. He couldn't understand how Elena didn't see how wrong Damon was for her… He was everything Elena hated, he was her complete opposite… He killed for fun, he didn't care about anyone's feelings, he was sadistic, possessive, ruthless… How could Elena not see this? Damon was wrong for her. It was getting dark outside, but Stefan didn't move.

Elena pulled away from him, wiping away remaining tears from her cheeks and gave Stefan weak smile.

" Thank you, I'm sorry to get you involved. I don't want to cause problems between you two…" Elena said taking Stefan's hand in appreciation.

" It's okay. Elena. Don't worry" Stefan made out. Looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes he couldn't help himself. She was the girl he loved… no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He leaned closer and kissed her.

Elena had no time to react, she didn't expect Stefan to kiss her, she was startled by his action's, he knew she was with Damon… he knew she loved him… Elena quickly pulled away and got up from the sofa.

" Stefan, I can't …. I love Damon… I'm sorry…." She said quickly. It was beyond awkward. She needed to get out, get away from Stefan. How could he kiss her like that? Why? Elena stormed out from the house, without waiting for Stefan to say anything, her heart was pounding. She needed to find Damon and apologize, she was stupid for trusting Stefan… Now she couldn't even be sure that Stefan truly wanted to help his brother, or just get him away from Mystic Falls…

Damon walked into Mystic Grill and headed straight to the bar, he noticed Grayson, occupying one of the seats there and sat down next to him. He motioned for bourbon.

" Let's cut to the chase, I know who you are. You obviously know who I am" Damon turned to face Grayson. " I wouldn't usually care for newcomers to Mystic Falls, but you are causing major problems for me. I don't like problems. So we can make a deal, you give me whatever left from your little blood box, and I will let you leave this town with your heart intact! " Damon said, he spoke quietly with confidence. He could see that hunter was not expecting him to confront him at the bar.

" Why would I believe a vampire?"

" You don't have to believe me, it's the only choice you have. Or I will kill you before anyone could blink. And you will no longer be my problem"

" You need Caspar's blood from me… you are not going to kill me"

" Don't underestimate me! I am very impulsive. I can kill you and then spend as much time as I want finding that nifty little box of yours. Believe me I have all the time I need in the world." Damon smiled, taking sip of his drink. " So what is it going to be"

Grayson thought about vampire's suggestion, there is be no way he will agree to hand over that box to him. But he was at disadvantage… he didn't have any weapons on him at the moment. If he would make vampire believe, that he will give him the box… he will have enough time to get to the car to grab his tranq-gun and inject him with virus before vampire will even realize it…

" Fine! I have it my car… I will go and get it… Meet me at the parking lot in five…" He raised his hands in surrender and walked out from the bar.

" Yeah, like I am that stupid" Damon rolled his eyes, finishing his drink. He left the bar from the back door.

Grayson almost ran to his car, with shaky hands he opened the trunk and retrieved his gun, He never hunted a vampire before, with that girl it was plain luck… but then that witch got involved… He hid gun in the sleeve of his jacket and headed towards the Mystic Grill.

Damon was standing on the roof of the grill, watching over hunter's pathetic attempts… he was a rookie... obviously he had no idea, who he was dealing with. Damon smirked at how everyone kept trying to picture this guy as a great danger… but it turned out nothing but and amateur… Within seconds Damon was behind the hunter, Grayson turned around to a swishing sound that he heard but no one was there. Damon enjoyed this little game in cat and mouse., it was exactly what he needed after Elena's stunt… He kept toying with hunter.

" I am not afraid of you!" Grayson shouted into the darkness.

" You should be!" Damon whispered before breaking that guy's neck. He kicked away his dart gun and smirked. " You really should…" Damon looked around, no one saw him, so he will just leave Grayson here. Damon picked up dart gun and walked over to the car. It didn't take him long to retrieve blood box from its trunk. Damon smiled and headed to his car. He dialed Liz's number.  
" Hey Liz, I just wanted to let you know that that hunter who could kill Caroline… He is in the parking lot… I know, horrible accident. Guy just fell from the roof and broke his neck!" Damon smirked, putting box on the passenger seat.

" Damon, did you kill him?"

" I solved a problem with a hunter who had poisonous that could kill your daughter… I'll be satisfied with simple Thank you" Damon hung up.

Before heading to boarding house, he made a stop at Bonnie's house. He knocked on her door.

" Damon? What are you doing here?"

" I came here to tell you to keep your nose away from my relationship with Elena. I don't give a shit about what you think. But if you will say anything to upset Elena I will forget about my promise to keep Bennet witches safe and I will hurt you. You can try and intimidate me by your headaches or witchy juju stuff, but I am not going anywhere. So deal with it and be a good friend to Elena. " Damon turned around from stunned Bonnie, but before leaving he turned around.

" Oh! I almost forgot…. I dealt with your little friend… Grayson was it? So don't expect him to drop in anytime soon. " And with that Damon left Bonnie, who was still standing in the doorway, not sure what just happened. Damon smiled and drove away to the boarding house.

Elena was pacing through Damon's bedroom, she was nervous about seeing him… How could she tell him about what happened at the house? But she couldn't keep it from Damon… She poured herself a drink from Damon's stash and gulped it whole.

" What are you doing here?" Damon's voice startled her, she almost dropped tumbler she was holding.

" I got Caspar's blood, so there is nothing to worry about… you see if you told me sooner we would be hunter free hours ago. You need to stop underestimating me…" Damon gloated holding box with Caspar's blood in his hands as a trophy. He walked over to his closet and hid it away.

" Elena? " he frowned at her silence. She turned to face him, there was something in her eyes, that got Damon worried.  
"I'm not mad anymore…" he added, not wanting for her to worry " Well I am a little mad… but we can fix it…" he smirked.

" Damon… I kissed Stefan… He kissed me, I didn't pull away right away… " she whispered.

Damon froze on the spot, his eyes widened with shock., his hands balled into fists.

" YOU DID WHAT?!" he roared.

* * *

_ Thank you for reading! _

_What did you think of this Chapter? I'm dying to know!_

_V._


	43. Author's question

_My dear Readers!_

_I am reaching out to you with a question once again._

_After reading your reviews for the last 42nd Chapter, I wanted to ask your opinion once again._

_Just to let you all know, my End Game of the Story is Damon and Elena being together and living happily ever after=)_

_I wanted to test them a little more though, I wanted to write about Damon slipping back to his old ways a little. I thought it would be interesting for me to write and for you to read._

_I think there is still room for them to grow, and for their feeling to grow even bigger than they are now._

_Also I wanted to explore Stefan's path towards really excepting Elena's love for Damon and finally letting her go. He is always so noble in the Tv Show, I am a little intrigued by possibility of Stefan playing a little dirty trick… I don't think that at this point in my story, Stefan went through all the motions to let Elena go._

_So my questions is: Will you bear with me on this journey? Considering that next few chapters will be not so romantic between Damon and Elena , but more like them standing their ground. Damon being Damon and going into "denial mode" and Elena trying to bring out his feelings. It's sort of reverse from what we've seen on the show, not Damon pushing Elena, but her pushing him._

_If you are willing to stick around, I will continue this theme, but I promise you will not be disappointed in the end._

_Please share your thoughts, ideas with me._

_I appreciate your support._

_I can't thank you all enough!_

_Valerie._


	44. Chapter 44

** Thank you for all of your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! **

Please don't kill me for this chapter! bear with me a little longer. I will post next one tonight.

I promise you **Everything will be good!** I swear! =)

Please tell me what you think...

I know Stefan is OC in this one, i apologize.

I feel nervous uploading this chapter, but i hope its worth it... Cold feet!

Here goes nothing...

* * *

" You did what? " Damon roared, he felt paralyzed on the spot. Ha was prepared to face argument with Elena about hunter, but this was completely unexpected. He didn't know whether he actually wanted to hear what Elena had to say. He wasn't sure, that he will be able to handle it if Elena as going to say that she was wrong, and Stefan was right choice all along. He could practically hear her saying it, it was too good to be true anyway, he knew it was. There was no doubt Elena would go back to Stefan, he was her distraction… Was he? He knew he was not good enough for her, he would never be good enough, not when Stefan was in the picture. He could never be who she wanted him to be…

Elena took few steps closer to Damon, he instinctively took a step back. He didn't want to hear rejection…Damon took one more step back towards the door.

"Damon, wait. Please let me explain!" Elena advanced towards him.

Damon felt like he was suffocating, even though vampires didn't need to breathe. He didn't hear what Elena was saying, he needed to get away. He needed time to collect himself after Elena's confession, he was sure that if he would've stayed, it could potentially get worse. Damon felt like the world was crushing around him at this very moment, everything he thought was true didn't seem right anymore. Stefan would probably let Elena explain first, but Damon couldn't. Elena meant absolutely everything to him, he breathed and existed with her, starting his day and ending it with thoughts of her. He gave everything he had, everything he could possibly give her. Just the thought of loosing her, after it felt so good being chosen by her, made it impossible for him to stay.

Without thinking Damon got away from the house, slamming the door on his way out, he sped towards his car. Car roared from amount of force he applied to the gas pedal, he drove away from the boarding house leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind him. He didn't have any specific direction in mind, he just drove. It reminded him of that night, when he was racing through the streets of Mystic Falls, fearing to find out what happened to Elena… How much changed since then. He was actually happy for a few moments, he was happy with Elena. She lifted him up, fixed him and taught to enjoy life again, breathing hope and joy in his heart. She was his cure from never ending loneliness… Ever since turning into a vampire and loosing both Katherine and his brother, Damon was odd man out. He was a loner with no sense of belonging anywhere. He wanted to reconcile with Stefan, but every time he tried, something went wrong… first his baby brother turned into Ripper and then Lexi chased him away. Elena made him feel special, she made him feel worthy, even though he didn't believe he was.

He didn't know how much time he was driving and where he was at the moment. He pulled over and tried to find any sign, that might provide him with a clue of his location. His phone was buzzing for the longest time, but he didn't bother to pick it up or to see who was calling, he knew it was Elena. He felt bad for forcing her to worry about him, but it wasn't a phone talk. He already had experience of a receiving rejection call…If she decided to go back to Stefan, Damon wanted for her to say it in his face. He sat in his car for a little longer, before turning around back to Mystic Falls.

" He is not answering his phone!" Elena paced around the parlor in the boarding house, she kept trying to reach Damon for the last two hours after he stormed out, without letting her explain… He didn't even listen to what she was trying to tell him. She could see hurt in his eyes, even though he tried to cover it up.

She had no idea how he would react, it took her a long time to convince him he was the one she wanted to be with. It was still true, he was the only one she ever wanted to be with. He became center of her universe. However she knew that after their history, Damon still had insecurities, he hid them deep inside, but they never went away. He didn't truly believed, that she actually chose him, she could feel it. She would catch it in his eyes from time to time. He was good in projecting confidence, but sometimes when Elena would leave somewhere, she could see fear in his eyes that she will not come back to him.

Even after she told him a million times that she wouldn't leave him, she could see he didn't fully believe it. He was so damaged by events in his life, that he had trouble trusting people. He did trust her more than anyone, but it wasn't enough, he still kept doubts in his heart.

At first Elena felt guilty for what she did, and she was waiting for Damon to come back so she could finish her explanation, guilt was replaced by frustration as more tie passed and she didn't hear anything from him. She kept listening for the sound of his car approaching house, but gave up after about forty minutes.

Then she felt angry, enraged even, why didn't he let her finish? How could he think she had any doubts, she chose him. He was her soul mate and he just abandoned her in the middle of his room, leaving her without even saying a word. She felt anger taking over, how dare Damon think she was going to leave him? He pissed her off with his stubbornness and inability to grasp the concept that she loved him.

Elena picked up nearest bottle of alcohol, that was standing on the table, and smashed it into a fireplace, causing flames burst, absorbing alcohol. She collapsed in the floor in sobs, she was desperate and miserable, she was afraid that Damon will not come back ever, that she will never have a chance to explain herself. That she will never feel his arms around her, never see his endless and hypnotizing blue eyes, never feel his scent filling the room… She needed to find him, before it was too late. She held onto the couch and lifted herself in upward position, wiping away tears with the back or her hand. Elena looked around and grabbed first car keys she could find. She will find him and fix everything, she decided to start with Mystic Grill, maybe she will be lucky and he will be there… She was praying for him to be sitting there drunk… She would take him reeking of bourbon over anything else.

The house was quiet by the time Damon got back, he expected to see Elena sitting on the couch waiting for him. He wanted to apologize for his overreaction and kiss her senseless. However he was disappointed to discover not Elena sitting on that couch, but Stefan. He could feel anger bubbling inside of him, he wanted to pound Stefan until he wouldn't be able to stand on his feet. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to keep himself in check.

" Good Evening, Damon." he heard Stefan say, not turning his head towards him.

" Good evening?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? What's good about it? Be happy that you are not imprinted in the wall right now!" Damon said through his teeth.  
" It's not like you didn't kiss Elena, when we were together! You used every chance you got to get close to her and to steal her away from me."

" I didn't steal her away from you. She is not an object, she chose to be with me…"

" Oh yes… AFTER SHE DIED… She was coming to see me, remember? And then you had to be a hero! Of course she fell for it! Don't pretend you have her best interests at heart, Damon! We both know you don't deserve her! No matter what you do, you don't deserve her! Yes , I admit, she let your tricks get to her. You used her turning and her heightened emotions to get under her skin. She fell for the "nice Damon" act you got going. As I said, we all know, that's not who you are!" Stefan spat back at Damon.

He tried to let go of Elena, but it was unfair… Damon clouded her judgment, he manipulated her into believing, he was the one for her. When Stefan knew he was nothing but wrong for her. She was supposed to be with him, he met her first… She fell in love with him first, what they had was "epic love". He was right for her, she was her true self with him. Not with Damon, Damon brought something darker out of her, he suppressed her humanity. There was no way she could willingly be with Damon. He was waiting for her to awaken and to understand that Damon was bad for her, but as more time passed, more she was pulled in by his brother. Stefan could no longer just sit and watch, it was hard enough as it was to watch her kiss Damon and watch her get sucked into Damon's world. He felt like if he wouldn't do something now, he will loose Elena to his brother, Elena would loose herself… He had to fight, and he was willing to use whatever tools necessary, he was willing to play dirty, besides Damon never though twice but use his tricks on Elena, why Stefan had to sit around and watch? He will prove to Elena, that he is the one. She will remember what they had together, she will come back to him.. he just needed Damon to back off.

" Who do you think I am then?" Damon returned Stefan back to present time. He was glaring at him waiting for a response.

" You a sadistic. manipulative, selfish. You are self-destructive and you are destroying everything around you! You are suffocating Elena and taking away who she really is. You are trying to change her to fit into your reality, but the truth is that you don't fit in hers… You are psychopath and you need to get away from Elena as far away as you can, if you ever want her to be happy. You need to stop clouding her emotions and let her be! She needs to be who she wants to be and not who you want her to be. You will destroy her, Damon! "  
" I am not doing anything to her! She makes her own decisions, she chose me herself. I didn't force her to do anything!"

" You were dying for god's sake! Of course she will tell you she loves you. She thought that you'd be gone forever! Don't you know Elena? Now she feels bad for her words and she doesn't want to hurt you. So she is following through with her confession, she did the same with me… She doesn't love you Damon, would she kiss me if she did?"  
" Shut up Stefan! She loves me! ELENA LOVES ME!" Damon shouted, Stefan was hitting the soft spot and he knew it. Damon was millimeters away from Stefan's face.

Stefan knew it was wrong to haunt Damon with this, but if he will back down now, he might never get another chance. He needed to go all the way, he needed to get rid of Damon, like he wanted from the minute Damon arrived to Mystic Falls. He ruined everything for Stefan, since his arrival. He was the reason he went to Klaus for the cure and let Elena feel something for Damon. If Damon would leave back then, everything would be different, he wouldn't get bitten by Tyler Lockwood and Stefan wouldn't abandon Elena. He could see how much Damon loved Elena, he risked his life for her, he was driving himself crazy trying to help her complete the transition…The right thing would be to step down and let him be with her, and he tried, how hard Stefan tried to push his feeling for Elena out of the way. He sat back and watched her with Damon, but he couldn't give up… there was still hope.

Damon didn't want to hear what Stefan was saying, but his words hit him hard. Stefan was right, it will be a matter of time before Damon would screw up and hurt Elena so badly, she will never forgive him. He would slip up and cause her pain, he didn't want that.

Was she really just following through with her words? It was plausible explanation… why would she choose him? No one ever did, there was Stefan. What was so special about Damon? Did she pity him? All of the doubts that he kept at bay, came rushing back. They stormed back into his heart tearing it into million broken pieces.

" Stefan, she loves me" Damon said, his voice was low now. He didn't scream, he looked for reassurance in his brother's eyes. His voice sounded broken, hollow.

Stefan doubted himself again, was he really that cruel? Was he ready to go over the boundaries? Was he really able to hurt his brother like that? It didn't feel right, it felt horrible… But it was for Elena… he was doing the right thing for her. She will get it in time…

" Damon, she doesn't love you… we both know it. She is afraid to tell you that herself, because she cares about you. As long as you are who you are, no one will be able to love you. Your track record drips blood and destruction, do you think she could deal with it? You need to let her go. You need to let her live her life, without you suffocating her. She told me that herself…"

Damon could feel his heart smashing into gazillion tiny fragments, he was barely standing on his feet. He wished he was dead, unfortunately it was not an option vampire could choose. Stefan's words were like a sharp knifes to his soul, he was wounded by them, more than he ever cared to admit. Colors drained from his world and everything was grey now, it was what he feared the most… Elena said to Stefan that he was suffocating her? Damon turned away fighting tears, that threatened to appear, but he will not give Stefan a satisfaction of seeing him broken, even if he felt completely numb inside. He will let Elena be happy… even if it meant leaving Mystic Falls for good.

Elena kept searching for Damon in every bar and every place she could think of, she was driving around Mystic Falls, desperately hoping to find him. It was such a stupid misunderstanding, she loved him. She just needed to see him and tell him that. Everything will be okay, she just needed to find him, find her Damon.

After making her third round through Mystic Falls, Elena gave up on finding him in town, she hoped that maybe he returned back to the boarding house. He had plenty of time to return, he had to.

Elena parked her car near the house and flew inside, hoping to find Damon.

"Damon?" she called out, knowing that he will hear her if he was home.

She was surprised when Stefan appeared on her call. He looked sad, lost for words…Why Stefan was lost for words? What happened? Elena could feel shivers going through her spine.

"Elena, " Stefan made couple of steps towards her, speaking softly " Damon left" he finished.

" WHAT?! NO he couldn't just leave! He wouldn't… He wouldn't leave me…" Elena exclaimed dropping whatever she was holding in her hands. She could barely see Stefan through the pool of tears and then everything went black…

* * *

Oh! I am about to faint... please tell me what you think.

And i truly promise that everything will be good. I have some epic Delena planned...

Don't kill me, xoxo V.


	45. Chapter 45

_Four months later:_

" Today will be better" Elena thought to herself lying in bed, she said it to herself every day since Damon left. At first she thought she would die from heartbreak, nothing made sense anymore without him around. She could barely get out of bed for the first month, she didn't want to talk to anyone, see anyone, she wanted Damon… He was in her every thought, she moved into his room trying to hold on to the memory, waiting for him to come back…It was soothing to be there, in a way she felt like he was there with her.

She still couldn't wrap her head around what exactly happened, it didn't seem like Damon to just abandon her… he would never do it. But then again, maybe she hurt him too much? Maybe it was too much for him to bear?

She became empty shell of a person she used to be. No matter how Caroline tried to cheer her up, it didn't work, when Damon left, he took part of her heart with him, and she was not sure if it would ever heal. The pain of his absence came crushing down on her every morning. Every morning she would promise herself it would be better, but it never was. The world was still colorless and empty without Damon.

It got to the point when everyone stopped saying his name out loud, they avoided at all costs any topic that mentioned him. Elena knew she needed to move on, she tried to engage in school activities, but nothing interested her. She was going through the motions. Everyday she would wake up, go for a run, go to school, come back home, do homework and spend every evening sitting alone in his room. Nights were the hardest, when darkness set in on Mystic Falls, so did the realization of one more day without him.

"It's impossible! You don't want to do anything anymore!" Caroline exclaimed throwing her arms up in defeat.

" I just don't want to go the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, I can't!" Elena argued with her friend, sitting in the high school cafeteria. She couldn't go there, too many memories. It was their first dance together, a year ago. She didn't think she could handle being there…

" Elena, you have to snap out of it! The life goes on, you know!" Caroline didn't give up.

" Just leave me alone! I said I don't want to go there!" Elena snapped, gathering her textbooks together and rushing out from the cafeteria.

" She is even more irritable than before! I am not a fan of bitchy Elena!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

" Caroline, don't you get it? she was with Damon during last pageant…" Bonnie stated the obvious to her friend. Caroline's eyes widened, she completely forgot about it… and still kept pressuring Elena…

" Shoot! I completely forgot!...GOD I hate him so much, he is such an ass! "

Elena didn't stick around in school after talk with Caroline, she was not in the mood to stay there. Instead Elena headed back to the Salvatore boarding house. She walked in, dropping her bag on the table, Elena headed to Damon's room. She was surprised to see it completely trashed… She frowned at the mess and walked inside. For a second she thought that it might be Damon, but he was too much of a neat freak to do something like that even if he was looking for something… Whoever broke in was looking for something… Something that Damon had… Elena looked around trying to find any clues to what was so valuable here… Her eyes flushed to the closet, Caspar's blood. Damon hid it in his closet right before he left. Elena pushed through the memories of that night and after regaining her composure went inside the closet. She looked through the shelves, but didn't find anything… Someone stole the very blood, that can kill a vampire…

"STEFAN!" she shouted.

Stefan was occupied in his room, he was trying to figure out where Damon could possibly be. His plan backfired… after he chased him away, Elena was in a catatonic state for at least a month, she didn't talk, didn't leave the house, spending entire time hauled up in Damon's room. She didn't hunt and barely drank any blood, it was a nightmare. Stefan couldn't find a place for himself, he didn't tell her it was his fault. He couldn't tell her, he was the one who told Damon to leave and not come back. He truly thought he could fix Elena and make her remember her feelings for him… But what actually happened was not even remotely close to what he imagined… So now he was doing whatever he could to bring his brother back. He couldn't bear hearing Elena cry herself to sleep every night. He made a terrible mistake in separating them… and no matter how he wanted it to be a lie, Elena did indeed love Damon. Stefan was hoping he will be able to find him before Elena will completely break and turn off her humanity not to feel the pain.

"STEFAN" he heard her cry and vamp-sped to her. She was standing in the middle of Damon's room, but it didn't seem like his room… everything was turned upside down, it looked like a bomb went of in the middle of it.

" What happened? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

" I'm fine" she said too quickly, like she always did, when was this question. " Someone stole Caspar's blood, it was here… now it not."

" Are you sure it was here?"

"Yes…" Elena got quiet for a moment debating, if she should continue " I saw Da… him hide it there, before he left" she finished with her voice barely audible.

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Caroline straight away, he filled her in one the situation and she promised to be there within ten minutes.  
"Don't worry… we will deal with it" Stefan rubbed her shoulder. She didn't reply, after awkward silence, he decided it was his cue to go.

Caroline was sitting on Stefan's bed in his room, they were trying to make a list of suspects, but ultimately came up with nothing but Klaus. He probably had nothing to do with it, but whenever something evil happened, he was their "go to" answer.

" I give up! I don't know anything about this blood thing, I called Bonnie. She knows pretty much the same stuff that we do… Do you know who we can ask for information?" she groaned. It was exactly what she needed, one more problem on her hands… its not like she didn't have enough on her plate already…

" I know who we can ask, but I can't find him" Stefan said after some hesitation.

" You are not saying… " Caroline mouthed Damon's name so Elena wouldn't hear.

" Unfortunately I do…"

" How are we going to find him? He probably half way across the world by now…"

" I have no idea… Wait… maybe I do!" Stefan took his cell once again and punched in number.

" Hello Stefan, missed me already?" Katherine's voice purred from the speaker.

" Dream on, Katherine… Do you know by any chance where Damon is now?"

" Oh what you had brotherly spat? How sad!"

" Yeah, I thought calling you was a mistake" Stefan was ready to hang up.

" Fine, if you don't want to know where Damon is…"

" Katherine, Where is he?" Stefan asked through clenched teeth.

" He is right here with me, do you want me to pass a message to him for you? " Katherine announced with triumph.

_dot...dot...dot_


	46. Chapter 46

_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings." _

_― Anaïs Nin_

* * *

" I gotta go, Stef, Damon is waiting for me… I'll tell him to give you a call" Katherine added playfully before the line went dead.

Stefan stared wordlessly at his phone, not sure if what he heard was real. Damon was with Katherine? How did that happen? He hated her…

" Oh c'mon she is lying! Its Katherine…she likes playing this sick twisted games. We need to find another way to find Damon. Maybe Bonnie could do a locator spell?" Caroline suggested, brushing off conversation with Katherine. " I've got a practice session with Elena, but I'll call Bonnie." Caroline disappeared, leaving Stefan alone.

Katherine settled in the armchair with a glass of whiskey, she smiled at how distressed Stefan's voice was over the phone. After their last encounter, when he stuck vervain dart in her back and locked in the basement, Katherine enjoyed this little game. The truth that she didn't lie, she just made it sound like something more than it really was. She ran into Damon about a month ago in Chicago of al places, having nothing better to do she decided to hang out with him for a while. To her surprise he didn't try to kill her even once. Damon was back to being Damon, even worse so, at times he was insufferable, but even Katherine could see that he was hurting. Something forced her to stay and make sure he will be okay, it was one of the moments when she let her emotions take over. She felt a little guilty that he almost died because of her, so this was only thing she could so to help. She heard water from the shower turn off, Damon appeared wrapped only in tower, still with drops of water on his skin. Katherine smiled and came closer to him.

" I see you changed your mind and want to take me up on my "make up sex" offer?" she raised her eyebrow smiling seductively, standing few steps away from him. " I knew you wouldn't resist, no one could resist me" she made her point with devilish smile, pressing her finger to his lips so he wouldn't say anything.

" Oh Katherine…" Damon leaned closer to her, whispering so his breath was tickling her neck. He smiled at her, when she closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. With one quick movement Damon took her hand she was resting on his cheek and turned her around, twisting that same hand behind her back. Katherine shrieked with pain, not expecting such reaction.

" In your dreams" Damon smirked and pushed her away, so she ended up on the bed.

Katherine turned around, rubbing injured hand.

" I like this new, rough Damon. I can play rough, but you already know that." she pouted.

" I am not playing with you in anything. Go take a cold shower." Damon walked away.

" Oh… I completely forgot…" she added matter-of-factly still lying on the bed " Stefan called me…looking for you. I said you will give him a call"

Damon was back in the room before Katherine could blink.

" Not a chance in hell I am going to call him back" Damon almost growled, with his jaw clenched.

" So what you just not going to talk to him? Ever? Even for you it's overreacting. Don't you want to make him miserable? Wasn't it your life's mission before you went to find me? "

" I don't want to do anything with him. He can live his pathetic life as he pleases, I don't give a shit. I'll be damned if I ever go back to the god forsaken town. If I could, I would burn it to the ground and dance on its ashes."

" For what its worth, he sounded concerned… he told me they had some sort of problem there…has to do something with a blood box. He was rambling on, I got bored and hung up" Katherine shrugged, pulling herself up from the bed and adjusting her outfit.

Damon cursed at himself and at Stefan, now he had no other choice but to call back… He hated himself for doing so, he took the phone and dialed Stefan's number. It would be the first time he would hear his voice, since that night. Memories came rushing in…

Damon left Mystic Falls in a dazed state, days and nights mixed in a one never-ending blur. He tried to go back to his old life style, he wanted badly to stop caring and feeling that void in his heart. He got away from Mystic Falls as far away as he could, spending first few months in different cities across the U.S. He struggled with being his old self, he would go hunt and terrify his victims almost scaring them to their deaths, but no matter how much he wanted to drain every last bit of blood from their bodies and leave them lying in the ground, he couldn't. Every time he would lure his prey and feed in them, wanting to kill them, he would stop as he would hear their hearts beating their last beats… He would feed them his blood, compel them and let then go. It frustrated him, he hated that no matter what he did now, he couldn't get thoughts of Elena out of his head, he would hear her saying that he is better than this, when in reality he didn't want to be better.

He wanted to be a monster, he wanted to intimidate people, scare them, toy with their lives and stop feeling this gut-wrenching ache in his heart. As time passed the thrill of killing/ feeding didn't do it for him anymore, it went away and he got more and more frustrated with himself. Alcohol and endless one night stands replaced joy of hunting. He would try and numb his feelings with bourbon and distract himself with seducing yet another girl.

With time he just became indifferent, he felt tired of his existence. Tired of waiting for something, that will never happen. It's been too long, being vampire sucked. It sucked going through it alone, sucked because deep down he knew that Elena was still in Mystic Falls, not thinking of him. She probably was happy with St. Stefan, he probably got her on animal diet and they were perfect picture. In the end Damon was left only with alcohol and his sorrows, he despised people around him, despised everything around him.

He didn't remember exactly how he ended up in Chicago, but even seeing Katherine didn't shook him out from his state. If he would not hesitate for a second before driving a stake through her heart before, now he didn't care. In fact her annoying presence brought a little color back to his world. She was annoying, selfish, diabolical but somehow she managed to make Damon feel a little better. He didn't' know if it was because Elena was her doppelganger, or because Katherine reminded him of his life as a human. Knowing how pathetic it sounded in his head, Damon found soothing seeing her, he felt that Elena was closer to him this way. So he didn't object when Katherine decided to hang around for a little longer. Not even when she would drag him out for a night on the town. She forced him go back out into the real world and face the reality, stop running and try and enjoy life again. Which was ultimately pointless task, but he had to agree he did feel less lonely and less broken with her, he still hated her guts though, but for now he settled for her company.

" Damon?" Stefan's voice brought Damon back the hotel room in Chicago, forcing him to gather his thought together.

" So what, I leave and everything falls apart? You couldn't even keep one little box safe? You useless!"

" Could you stop with accusations? The issue at hand is that someone has that box!"

" What do you want me to do?" Damon almost barked into the speaker.

" You need to come back. We need your help, you know a lot about it and … Elena.."

" Don't! " Damon cut in, not letting Stefan to continue. He didn't want to hear anything about her. " Can't you handle it without me?"

" Do you think I would call you if I could?!"

Damon didn't answer that, it was true Stefan was not good at quick thinking. His head was filled with useless bullshit he wrote in his diaries, when it came to the real world, Damon always had to make hard decisions. Ultimately, Stefan was useless, pathetic excuse for a vampire. Damon always had to babysit him and clean after him.

" I can't believe it! You were the one who told me to get the hell out of Mystic Falls and now you what expect me to rush to your side? You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"I was wrong. We need you here, I need you and Elena needs you…"

"Yay for me!" Damon said deadpanned, rubbing his eyes in frustration " FINE, I'll be there as soon as I can… But I am coming back just to help you and then I'm gone, let me be crystal clear about it. I am not going to stay in that town watching you and Elena living your fairytale… And I don't care if Elena needs me!" Damon added before ending the call.

" Are _we_ going back to Mystic Falls?" Katherine appeared, leaning on the door frame.

" NO, _we_ are not going anywhere. _I_ am going there and _you_ are staying here!"

" You going to tie me up to a chair to keep me here? Kinky, but useless. I am going with you. It will be fun! " Katherine disappeared.

Damon sighted feeling defeated, he had to go back…

* * *

Caroline and Elena were walking from the woods in the direction of Salvatore house from their defense practice session. It was Caroline's suggestion, she was trying to teach Elena some defense tactics that she picked up since becoming a vampire, besides it seemed to distract Elena from everything Damon related, she was making progress. Caroline was proud of herself for being awesome teacher, she did think Stefan would be even better, but Elena refused to practice with him. So now she and Caroline spent couple of hours every day in the woods developing Elena's vampire skills.

" You are getting much better, soon you'll be able to kick anyone's butt if they cross you" Caroline laughed and Elena returned her smile.

She did feel better after these classes, she would let out all of her frustration and anger, it was therapeutic in a way and she was glad Caroline was trying to help her.

" Yeah, I am real killing machine… I can't even make myself go to that stupid dance!" Elena scoffed, entering the house. She went to grab bottle of water when she heard Stefan talking to someone on the phone, her heart skipped a beat when she heard Damon's voice through the speaker, Elena froze on the spot not daring to move.

" _I can't believe it! You were the one who told me to get the hell out of Mystic Falls and now you what expect me to rush to your side? You gotta be fucking kidding me!"_

Elena heard Damon shouting at his brother, she frowned at his choice of words. What did he mean by that Stefan told him to leave? Hearing Damon after four months made Elena's eyes water, she listened carefully not wanting to miss out on anything, imaging Damon frowning as he spoke… Her heart shrunk.

"_I was wrong. We need you here, I need you and Elena needs you…" _

"_Yay for me!" _there was silence on the other side and Elena wondered if Damon hung up but he continued after few moments.

"_FINE, I'll be there as soon as I can… But I am coming back just to help you and then I'm gone, let me be crystal clear about it. I am not going to stay in that town watching you and Elena living your fairytale… And I don't care if Elena needs me!"_

Damon's last words stabbed Elena, she couldn't believe with how much anger he said it… but why ? And then she replayed everything she just heard in her head. Why did Damon think that she was living fairytale with Stefan? Why did he say that Stefan forced him to get out?

Elena stormed in the library, demanding answers from Stefan.

"Why does he think that I would be living a fairytale with you STEFAN? And why did he say that you forced him to leave? DID YOU?" Elena screamed at Stefan. " WHAT DID YOU DO? "

* * *

_ Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! Thank you! You are all awesome!_

_ I will post one more Chapter for sure today=) But for now would you mind to let me know what did you think of this one. _

_Thank you! _

_xoxo V._


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews on the last Chapter, as i promised here is another one=)_

_The only thing i wanted to ask, there was personal negative review from the Guest, that i took down._

_I understand negative reviews that a relevant to the story, I appreciate your feedback and take into consideration any suggestions you might have. Thank you for your critic and review._

_However I would like to ask you, not to leave negative comments directed at me personally. I don't think that writing_

_"I fucking hate you" is relevant to the story. If you don't like the story itself, it is your right._

_However there is no excuse for assaulting me personally._

_Thank you very much._

_As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. I do read everything you write and take notes on your comments._

_Thank you for taking your time and writing your review._

_Please feel free to share your thoughts on this chapter._

_With Love._

_V._

* * *

"What the Hell did you do Stefan? Did you really told Damon to get out from Mystic Falls?" Elena demanded an answer.

Stefan had to back away from her, she was fuming.

" Elena, calm down. Let me explain! I didn't do it to hurt you… I thought I was doing the right thing… he was suffocating you. You were not yourself around Damon…I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

" You didn't mean what? To hurt me? To lie to Damon? Really? What did you mean then?! And just so you know, Damon wasn't suffocating me! I love him! Is it so hard to believe, that I can actually love him. How could you force him to leave? Did you tell him that kiss meant something more than it did? Because it didn't! I told you right away, that I loved Damon. And what you do? You go and make him leave?! I didn't hear from him for four months! You let me think for four months, that Damon just abandoned me! You didn't say a word!" Elena was in Stefan's face, she backed him into a corner. She was not going to let this one slide, she wanted to rip Stefan's head off or to beat some sense into it. She couldn't even imagine that he was capable of such stupidity. What in the world possessed him to do that?

" Elena, I couldn't just let Damon manipulate you! He is psychopath…I couldn't let him take advantage of you like that! I still love you!" Stefan's voice was low as he tried to explain himself.

" Well that's too bad! Because things changed, more so now than ever! You didn't think about me when you did what you did! You thought about yourself, while I was going insane! I knew that you always had my best interests at heart, but now I don't believe it. If you would have, you would never let me think it was all my fault! "

"Elena, stop!" Caroline tried to intervene and break them apart by trying to pull Elena away from Stefan.

" Caroline, if you don't want me to hurt you now, you will let me go! " Elena said through her gritted teeth. Caroline had nothing else to do but to back away from Elena. She had never seen her best friend in such rage, part of Caroline was thinking that Elena would rip his heart out right there on the spot. However her intervention seemed to calm down Elena a little, she took few steps back from Stefan and took a deep breath in, closing her eyes.

Elena tried to calm down and fight back the urge to hit Stefan, she tried to overpower her instincts and behave like a civilized vampire, her hands were still balled into fists, her knuckles turning white. Her entire body was rigid with tension. "I will not attack Stefan" she kept thinking in her head. She still cared for him, no matter how messed up it was. Elena calmed herself down and opened her eyes.

Stefan looked at Elena in bewilderment, there was no way she truly loved Damon. Yes he had some effect on her, but he, Stefan, was her soul mate. They were supposed to overcome this and put it in the past, put Damon in the past. Her going crazy over Damon's absence was not right. She waited for Stefan, when he was out with Klaus, she tried to bring him back, she loved him and chose him, then Damon had to mess everything up?

" How can you love him? Over me? He is cruel, inconsiderate, sadistic. Damon is uncontrollable! He can't be right for you, you can't possibly love him… he is selfish and cold-hearted!"

It was then when Elena started seeing everything in red, she felt rage coming back. Not only Stefan took Damon away from her, he dared to accuse Damon of being cold-hearted and selfish? When he actually listened to her, cared enough to be able let her go, if he though it would make her happy, Damon was more selfless than Stefan in many ways. He stood by waiting for Elena make her decision, and even when she picked Stefan, he was there for her. He helped her, not asking for anything in return. While Stefan tried to get Damon out of the picture…

Elena launched at Stefan, knocking him from his feet and pinning him to the floor in one swift motion she was sitting on top of him with her forearm pressing on his throat, Caroline's defense classes paid off. Stefan couldn't get away from Elena's hold, she was pressing so hard on his throat, that he had trouble breathing. Stefan was shocked that Elena actually attacked him and that she managed to block him on the ground.

" You have no idea who Damon really is, so shut up! If I were you, I would be extra careful about how you phrase your thoughts. Or better yet, keep them to yourself! I don't care what you think anymore, I was happy with Damon. I love him! " Elena got up, letting Stefan breathe again. He gasped for air, coughing. Elena threw him one more warning look and left the room, she had nothing else to say to him.

Caroline helped Stefan get up, he was still in shaken up after seeing Elena with her fangs out. He would never imagined her being capable of such behavior, the way she was looking at him, while holding him down ... She was not the same fragile girl he once knew and loved. She didn't even think twice before nearly suffocating him. She changed too much, her sharp words sounded more like something Damon would say, but not Elena. Stefan wondered how everything got so messed up, how did he managed to be the bad brother in this scenario? Everything he did was in Elena's interests, he wanted for her to remain the girl she used to be...

It was late night when Damon passed " Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, Katherine was sleeping on the passenger's seat next to him. They were driving for hours.  
"Welcome to my personal hell on earth" he mumbled to himself looking at the sign. The streets were empty residents of Mystic Falls were peacefully sleeping in their houses. Damon however was anything but peaceful, he was nervous being in back, passing familiar buildings, driving on the same roads… It felt odd, being back. He promised himself over and over again that it would be the last place he would ever find himself in. There was no going back now, he had to face his demons. He had to face Elena and Stefan. Maybe it was good that Katherine decided to join him, maybe she will be his distraction from seeing Elena back with Stefan. He drive up to the boarding house and killed engine. He listened in for the sounds inside the house, but heard nothing.

" Wake up, we are here" he announced to Katherine with a flat voice.

He climbed out of the car looking at the house, after being away for four months it was unreal standing back here. He opened trunk and got his bag out.

" What you are not helping me?" Katherine pouted, stretching from a long ride.

" Not your porter" Damon smirked, throwing her bag to her so she could catch it.

Damon entered the house and dropped his bag on the floor. Nothing changed, everything was on it's places, the same smell, same everything. It was like he never left. Damon walked over to the parlor searching for anyone.

"Don't you think it's time to redecorate? It get's old…" Katherine was already sipping on bourbon.

" I like it this way. It's home. If you don't like it, there is a motel somewhere down the road. " Damon took drink from her. He did like this house just the way it was, it was his home and he missed it. He didn't think about it much, it hit him how much he actually missed Mystic Falls.

" Damon?" he heard Stefan from somewhere in the house. Damon rolled his eyes, why couldn't Stefan be out, hunting down raccoons or chipmunks? He had to be home now…

" The one and only! Hello brother." Damon lifted his glass toasting himself.

" Listen, I am sorry…" Stefan started, but Damon was not in the mood to listen to his sappy apologies. He was not in the mood to listen to Stefan period, he didn't want to be in the same room as him. He was here just to get the stupid box back and then he'll be on his way.

" I don't care! But I did forget to tell you something last time we spoke." Damon smiled, with malicious spark in his eyes. He stuck knife that was lying on the drinking cart right into Stefan's gut and twisted it. Stefan fell down to his knees with a groan.

" Missed me? " he leaned down to Stefan's face, Damon let go of the handle and straightened himself up. " Put some pressure on that" he wiped away Stefan's blood from his hands.

Elena walked in the parlor just in time to witness Damon stabbing Stefan. She couldn't believe it was him standing there, it was her Damon. He was actually there. Her dead heart was racing, no matter how much times she imagined Damon coming back, it wasn't quite like this. Just his presence alone in the same room as her sent electric current down her body, she was able to breathe again. She didn't care that he just stabbed Stefan, she wanted to do it herself earlier in the day. She didn't even see Katherine in the room, her eyes were fixated on him. Damon lifted his head up and their eyes met, Elena could swear she forgot how to breath or think. His blue eyes were haunting her every night and there he was, real, standing few feet away from her. Without thinking Elena sped over to him, crushing him in a hug. His scent almost made her pass out, she hugged his as tight as she could.

Damon was stunned by such welcome from Elena, he frowned, not fully understanding what was going on. She didn't even look at wounded Stefan, instead she crushed him so hard in her arms, Damon had actually trouble breathing.

" Um… could you please, maybe, peal yourself off of me? " he said to Elena trying to break himself free from her hold.

" Damon, I missed you so much! I was going crazy without you here… How could you just leave me? You promised not to leave me again!" She cried, burying her head in his chest. Damon was still not quite sure what was going on… He didn't like Elena crying and his first instinct was to wipe away all her tears and calm her down, he hated seeing her cry. At the same time he was not quite sure, what he should do.

" Isn't this nice! " Katherine rolled her eyes at the sight. " Okay so you two love birds, stay here I'll go and pick a room for myself…. YES I am staying here" she answered silent question from everyone in the room before disappearing.

Stefan was already up and there was no knife sticking out from his stomach. He threw his brother angry look. He would deal with Damon later. For now he quickly made himself scarce, giving Damon and Elena chance to talk. He knew that when Damon finds out what he did… he will most certainly kill him…

Damon was still unable to move, as Elena kept her dead grip on him.  
'Well okay! Really Elena STOP! Let me go! I am not going to stand here all night! " He pealed her away from him, taking few steps back and straightening his shirt.

" Damon we need to talk! Please!"

" Done talking for the day, make an appointment for tomorrow maybe"

" So what you are not even going to look at me?"

"Nope" Damon turned around wanting to go get his bag and go upstairs.

"DAMON SALVATORE! STOP RIGHT THERE! You are not going anywhere until we talk!"

" And I would listen to you why?" Damon let out in frustration.

"Because I love you, you stubborn idiot!"


	48. Chapter 48

" Elena, can we not do this now? I'm tired…"Damon breathed out after Elena's confession, rubbing his eyes, he simply didn't have it in him to start long discussion about feelings, he needed time to himself.

" I didn't see you for four months and you want to talk about it tomorrow?" Elena exclaimed.

" I don't want to talk period! The only reason I came back is to help find blood box, then I'll be on my way to live my miserable life somewhere far far away from Mystic Falls!"

" Didn't you hear what I said? I love you!"

" Don't start, you say one thing then do another. You do one thing , say another. I am over it. I will not be sucked back into whatever this is! I will not drop everything just because its you who is asking, that Damon is gone. Feel free to run to Stefan and scold me for stabbing him, I honestly couldn't care less." Damon spoke in detached cold voice.

Elena almost didn't recognize him, his eyes were also cold. He didn't flinch when she said she loved him, it wasn't like Damon… Did he honestly move on? Was she clinging to something that was gone? Was she holding him back? She desperately wanted for Damon to pull her in his arms and kiss her, but he didn't even want to look at her.

" I wanted to stab Stefan myself…" Elena said in almost whisper, it made Damon turn around and look at her in surprise.

" _Did Elena Gilbert just said that she wanted to stab love of her life Stefan?!"_ Damon wondered to himself, there was something different about her, she seemed stronger less vulnerable…

" Why would _you _want to stab Stefan? Did he steal a squirrel from you on a hunt? Or forgot to wear his halo? "

Elena hesitated, she knew that if she will tell Damon everything right now, he will go and rip Stefan into shreds, she was beyond angry with him, Damon would be furious.

" It doesn't matter now why I wanted to stab Stefan, what matters is that I am not with him and I wasn't with him! You were the one I thought about every single day, every single minute! When you left you took part of my heart with you and I never got it back. I don't want it back! I want my heart to belong to you! I know exactly how hard it must've been for you, because I felt the same. I was shell of Elena that I used to be, because you took everything when you left! My whole world collapsed.

I know that you try and act like you don't care or that you moved on, but I know you! You shut down when you are hurting and you don't let anyone in, well I am not going anywhere until you let me in! If you don't want to fight for us, then I will fight for both of us! I am not giving up, because I did before. I didn't' look for you when I should've! I gave up on you once, not this time. And if you will think once again about leaving I will find you and drag you back here, because that's just not right!

So if you need time I am willing to wait, I will be here when you are ready to talk, but don't you dare to think that what we had didn't matter! That it wasn't real, because it was, still is. Do whatever you want, I am not going anywhere! You got it? " Elena was taking no prisoners, she laid it all out on the table.

Damon was standing in the middle of the room frozen, speechless from Elena's speech. She had so much determination in her voice and such fire that Damon didn't see in her before. She was no longer afraid to go after what she wanted and this time she wanted Damon.

" Maybe I don't want you anymore? Maybe I moved on to Katherine!" Damon threw at Elena, trying to push her away. Everything she said before was too good to be true, he couldn't let himself hope again. If he would then he would open himself for a heartbreak and this time he will not be able to survive this one.

He could see tears appearing in Elena's eyes, his harsh words caused deep cuts in her heart. After she put herself out there for him, he threw Katherine in her face. Elena brushed past him, escaping the room and heading upstairs. She slammed door to his bedroom and collapsed on the floor in sobs, it was not how she imagined seeing Damon for the first time… She didn't think he would be so cold towards her and she was doubting if she will ever get through to him. Sobs pulsated through her entire body, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she was almost lying in the middle of Damon's dark room.

Damon grimaced at himself, he hated himself for saying last words. Elena didn't deserve them… he intentionally hurt her. He was an ass to her, when she was telling him she loved him. Why did he had to be so stubborn and cruel to her, he made the girl he loves cry, after not seeing her for four months…the first thing he did was make her cry… Damon carefully went upstairs and opened door to his room. Elena was kneeling on the floor with her arms wrapped around her, she was shaking not being able to stop crying. Damon cursed himself for being such and asshole to her. He walked over to her and sat on floor behind her. He gently took her by the shoulders and pulled closer to him. Elena turned, pressing herself closer to him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he whispered stroking her hair and gently kissing he shoulder.

Elena wrapped herself around Damon as tightly as she could, Damon cupped her face wiping away tears.

" Kiss me" Elena whispered locking her eyes with his.


	49. Chapter 49

_Hello my wonderful readers! _

_I am sorry i didn't update sooner, but this chapter took a little more time and effort. I wanted everything to be perfect!_

_Please let me know what you think of this Chapter. _

_Thank you for reading and leaving your feedback! I appreciate each and every single one of you! Please enjoy!_

V

For the safety of Ratings: i want to warn you that this chapter has racy content.

* * *

" Kiss me" Elena whispered, looking into Damon's eyes. It was like time stopped for both of them, nothing else mattered. They were the only two in the world right at the moment. For a second it felt like there were no four months and they never left each other's side. Damon didn't think twice about it, his lips crushed Elena's. It was more than just a kiss for both of them urgent and passionate.

Damon kissed her again and again, Elena dug one hand into his black hair and run other one down his back, feeling every muscle tense up at her touch. Just like he captivated her world with every kiss he planted down her neck, her touch made Damon feverish. He could barely catch a breath, being so close to Elena drove him insane. All senses were in overdrive, they both gave into madness.

Elena pushed Damon to the floor, continuing kissing every bit of his skin she could reach, leaving burning sensation. It was too much ,all of Damon's senses were hightened, using his vamp strength and speed he quickly turned their position around. Now Elena was pinned to the floor, he stretched her hands over her head holding them as he continued torturing her with his touch and kisses.

Elena whimpered under Damon, wrapping her legs around him wanting him to be even closer. She could feel her entire body pulsating, as he undid buttons on her shirt on at time. She wanted him just to rip it off, but he took his time, making Elena wait. Damon had to restrain himself from ripping her clothes to shreds, he wanted to take his time, showing her with his every move, every touch, every kiss just how much he missed her, what torture it was to spend those four months not being able to kiss her.

Every kiss this time meant so much more than it ever did, every touch was exquisite. Damon ran his fingers across her neck, continuing down in between her breasts, stomach. His touch was light as feather, but it was more than enough to make Elena moan with desire for him. She felt her blood turn into lava just at the way he looked at her, his blue eyes were dark, filled with desire and lust.

Digging her hands further in his hair she pulled him closer to her, devouring biting his lips. His caresses over her exposed skin made her body thrumming with the intensity of emotion. Only Damon could have such strong effect on her, making her forget everything, even her own name, leaving wild craving for his touch. She felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin, returning to her lips, kissing her more urgently now.

Using her speed now she was on top of him once again, unbuttoning his shirt and placing soft kiss on his newly exposed flesh, his scent filled the air and Elena hungrily breathed it in. She threw her head back at sensation, feeling veins appear under her eyes as she locked her gaze with Damon once again. He leaned in closer to her and let out chuckled, a low, throaty sound that vibrated through her neck as he kissed the spot just under her ear. Elena traced her hands over his sculptured chest and stomach, she could feel her fangs coming out, but she didn't shy away.

Damon leaned back admiring the view of vamped-out Elena, it turned him on even more. Never before Elena looked as sexy as she did now with her eyes shining red, dark veins under them. She changed while he was gone, she was more comfortable in her vampire skin as ever and it showed.

" God, you are beautiful" he breathed out, tracing dark veins under her eyes with tips of his fingers.

His words gave Elena even more confidence, running hands through his hair she tilted his head back gaining better access to his neck, he followed her directions. Elena nipped, sucked on his neck, he was in her control now, obeying her silent commands. Damon closed his eyes in ecstasy, relishing in Elena's endless assault. Elena chuckled as she traced tips of her fingers down Damon's neck, after planting few more demanding kisses she wanted more. Succumbing to her desire she licked her lips and exposed her fangs once again, biting down.

Damon's eyes flew open in astonishment of Elena's boldness, he could feel her drinking his blood and it was nirvana filled was indescribable feeling, blood flowed down his veins with burning sensation, making it impossible to concentrate on anything, he stroke her hair as she drank and closed his eyes, feeling her body pressing harder to him.

" Elena" he breathed out her name, completely lost in sensation.

Taste of Damon's blood sent jolts of electricity down Elena's body, it made her head spin, she felt light-headed, elated and dizzy from pleasure. Elena pulled away. Damon was still in trance, riding out the "high", Elena leaned in closer to him and kissed the spot where she just bit him.

" Now it's your turn" Elena challenged him, whispering in his ear and bringing him back to her from the "high". Damon opened his eyes, he noticed his blood still leftover on her lips and gently wiped it away.  
" Since when you became so brave?" he smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear, exposing her neck and playfully tracing an invisible pattern.

" Since you bailed on me, like scared puppy!" Elena playfully tugged Damon by the hair in mock punishment " One of us has to be brave, since you " big bad vampire" decided to be shaking with fear bunny. I will be the brave one!" Elena teased.

" Oh you are so on! I am definitely not some trembling bunny! I am scary, fearless vampire, who you will beg for mercy! " Damon smirked with devilish sparkle in his eyes, continuing to caress her exposed neck.  
' Bite me" Elena whispered seductively.

Damon smiled once again, he knew exactly how to make Elena beg. He started his assault by kissing corners of her lips purposely avoiding lips themselves, he traced hot kisses down her jaw line moving on to her collarbone. Along side with kisses he run his hand over her bare back. Damon's kisses sent Elena heart racing, she barely registered his fingers at the waistband of her jeans, this time he didn't bother with preserving her clothes, he ripped the garment off of her with one swift movement. Pulling Elena closer to him Damon got up and zoomed towards the bed dropping Elena on her back. Damon continued kissing Elena's hot body, nipping on her skin making her twist and moan.

" oh my god, Damon stop" Elena pleaded not actually meaning for him to stop, but to stop his torture and claim her, kiss her lips and bite her. He smirked, but did not give up, after all she asked for it. Elena continued to plead him to stop, her entire body was trembling with desire, his every touch made her lose herself craving him even more, she couldn't think straight anymore, he succeeded in making her beg. She wanted him to take her, Elena couldn't wait anymore she using all strength she could master, after being so helpless and fully submitted to Damon, she pulled herself up to him and hungrily claimed his lips, demanding him to kiss her.

" Please" she moaned, he won she was begging for him now. Not wanting to wait anymore she tore his clothes away from him. kissing him with hunger, greed, need and lust.

Damon claimed Elena, taking her over the edge with him, he let out moan and bit down in her neck. Elena's fingers were digging into his flesh, leaving bloody smears on his back. Damon pulled away from her neck returning to her lips, she could feel salty taste of her own blood on his lips.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips, crushing kiss followed her confession, sending spirals of pleasure through her body. Elena gave herself completely to the sensation of his lips moving down her neck again.

" I love you too" she heard Damon's husky voice. For the first time in four months she felt whole, giving herself over to passion, to Damon.

Then they were floating, all of the tension draining away as they collapsed in each other's arms.

It took sometime for them to calm down, both Damon and Elena were both lying in their backs on the bed wrapped in sheets, trying to catch their breaths. Elena's heart was still pounding and her skin felt like it was set on fire.

" Damn, surely didn't see this coming" Elena breathed out, trying to turn her brain back on. She didn't think they would end up in bed the very first time she saw Damon after his absence. It wasn't as she didn't think about it at all, but with such a mess in their relationship and with Stefan, she put this though on fritz.

" What did you expect when you asked me to kiss you?" Damon smiled, raising his eyebrow. He turned on his side to face Elena, she repeated his action.

" I guess this was exactly what I expected" she admitted, grinning at him.

" My point exactly!"

" We still need to talk…" Elena frowned

" I know, but can we take a time out until morning? Can we just be here, with each other for few more hours, before facing real world? I haven't seen you in four months, can I just hold you in my arms, without thinking about all doom and gloom?" Damon smiled.

" Nothing I want more, then for you to hold me in your arms, Damon Salvatore" Elena smiled, moving closer to him and planting soft tender kiss. Damon pulled Elena into his arms, as she cuddled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

" Time out until morning?" Elena whispered.

" Time out until morning" he agreed, kissing top of her head.

They will still discuss every tiny detail what happened and where they stand from now one. Elena knew that she still has to tell Damon about Stefan, something she was not looking for, but it would be better if she tells him, rather that he would find it out from someone else. Damon in turn knew that conversation that Elena wants to have would be not an easy one, he didn't like all emotional turmoil, but they needed to clear out all insecurities and misunderstandings out of the way. The one thing Damon knew for sure is that he will not ever let Elena go, he already lost her once and it almost broke him, this time he will not give up.


	50. Chapter 50

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate your feedback=) Please let me know what you think of this Chapter._

Dear Ava, Thanks to you and your friends being interested in my story. 

It is thrilling to know that my little story is indeed read in different countries all around the world.

I appreciate your support Thank you to all of my readers! I love you all.

I couldn't even write yesterday, my heart is broken over the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School. My thought and prayers with the victims of that horrendous crime and everyone who got affected by it.

Today's quote is dedicated to all affected by this...

Does this darkness have a name?

This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us?

Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?

What happened to us, that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war?

Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way.

When did we lose our way?

Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness.

Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?

-"With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" 3.16 One Tree Hill

* * *

Buzzing sound coming form somewhere in the room woke Damon up. He frowned at sudden flash of bright light that attacked his eyes. Elena was still sound asleep, cuddled next to him with her hand hugging his torso. He smiled at the image, he figured that buzzing sound radiated from his phone that was somewhere in the room. He lifted his head carefully, trying not to wake Elena and noticed phone on the floor in the opposite corner of the room. His eyes darted to the clock, it was still early morning, so he figured it was urgent, moving with extra caution, Damon managed to slip out from bed and get to the phone before call went to voicemail.

" What?" he answered in low whisper.

" Be outside in five minutes, I have a lead on who stole you stupid box" Katherine's voice came from speaker, he had no chance to ask her any questions as the line went dead.

Damon looked around, Elena was still sleeping, she was so peaceful in her sleep, so he decided against waking her up. Waking to his closet Damon got dressed and picked up lose clothes that were lying on the floor, he smirked and threw them in the trash bin, as Elena rendered them useless. He walked over to Elena and softly kissed her on the shoulder before pulling the sheet up to cover her.

Katherine was standing next to Damon's car outside.

" So what did you find out and why do I have to be outside now?" Damon cut straight to the chase. Katherine tossed blood bag for Damon to catch.

" You'll have to have your breakfast on the road, we need to move out now, if we want to get there in time" She jiggled keys to his car and threw them in his direction as well.

" Where are we going exactly?" Damon frowned at Katherine's elusive proposal.

" Somewhere where we can find more information on Caspar, get in" Katherine didn't wait for any more questions from Damon, settling herself in the passenger seat.

Having no other choice Damon followed her lead, the sooner they could get their hands on the blood box, sooner it will be over. He glanced at the house in doubt, he didn't want leave Elena clueless, but he will have to fill her in over the phone once she wakes up. He opened blood bag and drank it before getting in to the car and starting engine.

" Where to?" he asked

" We need to drive towards the little city of Ellenwood, I'll give you further directions once we get there. Why are you so gloom? I thought you wanted to get our from this town as quickly as you can? You should thank me!"

" There is better chance that hell will freeze over before I will ever thank you! If you are doing this, there is something in it for you. We both know you never committed selfless thing, so drop the act. Doesn't suit you." He started the engine and led the car towards exit from Salvatore property. Katherine scoffed at his words and turned on the radio.

* * *

Elena stretched out on the bed she expected to find Damon somewhere close to her, but when her hand fell on empty mattress she opened her eyes in confusion. Damon was gone, she sat up trying to take in the surroundings, he was not in the room, all her clothes were neatly folded on the armchair. She frowned, if she didn't know better, she would think she dreamt the entire thing, that he didn't came back, but she did. He was definitely back, but for some reason not lying next to her in the bed… She got up and dressed quickly, she went through the entire house in hope that he will be somewhere, but came up with nothing. The only person she heard was Stefan, he camped out in his room with door closed. Elena figured that he didn't want to risk facing Damon, thinking she told him everything. Elena picked up her phone and dialed Damon's number.

" Hey, there sleepy head" she heard Damon's cheerful voice, it calmed her down a little, at least he was talking to her and his phone became available… considering the fact that for the last few months, whenever she tried to call him, it sent her straight to voicemail.

" Where are you? I though you'd be here…" She said not being able to sound a little disappointed.

" Something came up, Not sure where it will lead yet. Trying to chase a lead on who snatched nifty blood box from my room... hang on…" Damon's voice was cut by Katherine's remark to make a turn to the right.

" Are you with Katherine?!" Elena exclaimed feeling fury raising. How could he be with Katherine somewhere now? Just the image of them together made Elena want to crush something.

" Are you jealous? " he teased her, hearing her voice raise.

He had the nerve to tease her? When he was god knows where with the slut of a vampire? After spending night with her and abandoning her in the morning to hang out with Katherine? Elena didn't want to admit how crazy jealous the idea made her, that she was burning with desire to kill him for such act of betrayal.

" I'm not jealous, don't flatter yourself! But it would've been nice to let me know before disappearing somewhere with charming Katherine"

" I don't do nice things" Damon continued their charade over the phone, it made Elena even more angry, she could practically see him smirking.

"You are an ass!" she wanted to slam the phone down but Damon's voice stopped her from doing so.

" Calm down woman!" he ordered her over the phone in a bossy tone " YOU are the ONE" he said in more warm tone " I will call when I get more information"

" You are still an ass" Elena added but this time she couldn't help but smile.

After Damon hung up Elena wondered how to occupy her time before Damon's return, she was tense knowing that once he will return she will have to tell him about Stefan… She picked up her phone and dialed Caroline.

" Car, I need girl time…Can you get Bonnie and we will meet at Mystic Grill?" Elena asked with hope that her friend was available.

" Sure! We can be there in half an hour, Bonnie is here with me"

" Excellent! I'm in desperate need to talk to you both… see you soon"

* * *

" Oh isn't it nice, you two lovebirds made up…God, Damon, you are weak! What did she tell you she loves you and that's it? You are back to hearts, flowers and unicorns? Where is Damon that I met at the bar a month ago, the one who was crushed but more alive that I ever seen at the same time? Are you seriously willing to forget everything she put you through? "

"It's not your business!" Damon barked at Katherine not wanting to hear what she thought.

" Well took her less than a day to get you whipped again…Why do let her to treat you like that?"

" Katherine, DROP IT!" Damon said as his tone grew more murderous than before.

He didn't need commentary from Katherine, not after their history. Besides he wasn't really sure where exactly they stand with Elena. He couldn't deny last night was indescribable, but it didn't erase everything he's been through… Elena did say that she loved him, he wanted to believe it without questioning it, but it went against his nature. He was used to being rejected and being second after" the mighty Stefan". He was tormented by his inner dilemma, did she really meant it or said it because she missed him?

If she did truly mean it, then why she didn't try to find him? She was willing to go to extreme when it came to Stefan, she was obsessed with finding him, going extra mile for Stefan… But didn't bother to even try and find him? If she was a shell of a person without him and thought about him everyday… why didn't she try to find him, questions were burning in Damon's head as he became silent while Katherine was still rambling something about Elena… He didn't pay attention to her words, but this recent discovery made him feel sick to his stomach, did he let himself to fall back in too quickly?

Damon felt like he was suffocating once again, he couldn't drive anymore, he stopped the car and got out hoping that fresh air will make him feel better… but it didn't'. Something was off in Elena's words… She sounded so sincere but her actions painted different picture, he was missing some crucial piece of a puzzle… He saw firsthand how Stefan's absence affected Elena, he saw himself how desperate she was to get him back, to prove that she didn't give up on him and prove that she loved him… But she didn't do that with him…She didn't even try to find him, the realization crushed Damon once again, he felt his heart breaking in millionth time… after he let himself believe that it all was real… that last night was real, now in the light of day everything pointed the opposite…

"Damon! STOP! You are being stupid! Stop letting them manipulate and use you! " Did you know that Stefan told Elena that you left her? I got that little bit of information from his head when you stabbed him… he was vulnerable and I could get to him… He lied to her that you left ,after he chased you away, Damon. The thing is that she believed him… She believed him, Damon, she gave up on you. Why are you killing yourself with this ? Stop!" Katherine yelled as she got out of the car.

Katherine voice brought him to reality, he looked around. He was far away from his car now, he didn't even noticed how he started walking… Katherine was standing half way between him and the car.

He turned around glaring at her, did she just say that Stefan purposely chased him away? And Elena didn't tell him that yesterday? The brother that he, Damon, spent entire summer trying to bring back? The very brother he once tried to protect from Giuseppe's fists? The brother he was willing to do anything for? Damon's head was spinning from that last bit of information Katherine provided with. He didn't expect such betrayal from Stefan, they had their fights… But no matter what Damon always tried to have Stefan's back, he felt guilty for falling in love with Elena, he felt guilty for kissing her and tried to fight himself on his feeling for his brother's sake… he even was willing to leave town, when Elena picked Stefan. He was willing to let his brother have his happy after, even if it meant Damon being alone and miserable… And Elena still tried to protect Stefan and hide this piece of information from him? It felt unreal. Damon swayed a little on his feet, he didn't want to let his façade crack in front of Katherine. Taking deep breath in he tried to compose himself, doing his best to pull his mask of indifference back on.

It was getting harder and harder to suppress and hide all the pain he was feeling inside, it was getting harder to keep his mask intact without ripping someone's head off, the pain he felt was unbearable. It couldn't even compare to everything he felt before. He could master and suppress all feelings before, it was easy not to let others know he was hurting. It was easy when he didn't let anyone in, not it was impossible. He didn't know how to be anymore, everything he did before now felt wrong. He was lost not only in his relationship with Elena, but he was lost in himself. He used to be much stronger, knowing exactly who he was and what he wanted. For the first time on a long time he was on the edge of giving up… giving up on everything, everyone… on Elena, Stefan and on himself.

"I don't want to go anywhere….anymore" Damon heard himself say.

" What? You don't want to go an chase the lead?" Katherine's eyes widened with shock and she speed over to him. She didn't expect for Damon to say something like this, he was always eager to go fight, explore and defeat the next big evil.

"What are you saying Damon?" Katherine walked over to Damon, there was a real concern in her voice. Concern was not something she showed often, but Damon's words shocked her. He didn't look up at her, keeping his eyes locked on the ground.

" Damon?" she lifted his face with her hand, she tried to get contact with his eyes. He was looking right through her, not seeing anything in front of him. " We need to go… you wanted this… You don't give up half way! It's not you Damon" She tried to reason with him, now she was worried about him. Something changed it was as if something broke inside of him.

" Tell me why I wanted it… so I could try and save Elena?… Stefan and all others? Why should I care? They clearly don't. Please enlighten me why should I even bother to do anything… So they could blame me if it will not work? So I can be their scapegoat once again? No matter how much I do it will never be enough. I am not going anywhere, for once I will just sit back and let them fight this one without me!" Damon finished angrily as he walked past Katherine bumping her shoulder in the process. He headed back to his car, but stopped after few steps. He didn't want to drive back with Katherine in the car for few hours, so he turned around and tossed car keys to Kat.

" You drive wherever you want but bring my car back! I will go on foot" he informed her before continuing his walk. Part of him wanted to torture Stefan for what he forced Damon to go through for the last four months, he wanted for him to feel all the anguish, pain and desperation he felt himself… But the other half didn't care anymore, it was the last drop for him. He walked for sometime before he passed liquor store and got himself a bottle of bourbon, it felt better with alcohol. He noticed few missed calls form Elena on his phone but didn't pick up. He was still debating what he should do when he gets to Mystic Falls… Anyway you look at it the hell will break lose when Damon will get there, that he knew for sure.


	51. Chapter 51

" He is not answering his phone" Elena came back to the table where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting. It was getting closer to six in the evening, Elena haven't heard a peep from Damon since their conversation in the morning, she was officially worried… She called him numerous times after few rings her call inevitably reached voicemail, now it didn't ring anymore, straight to the voicemail… She didn't like that Katherine was with Damon either, as she understood they were hanging out for some time before coming back to Mystic Falls. Maybe Damon trusted her, but Elena didn't.

" Elena calm down, Damon is capable of handling himself." Caroline stopped Elena's panic attack in its tracks. It was true, Damon like no one else, was capable of looking after himself, but then on the other side, he tended to attract all possible enemies and piss them off.

" I am worried…what if he found out about the fact the I didn't tell him about Stefan?" Elena asked the question that was really burning in her.

" How in the world he will be able to do that? I am the only person beside you and Stefan who knows… and now Bonnie. But we didn't tell him. So you will have a chance to explain everything when he gets back with your evil slut double…Now drink up!" Caroline smiled moving shot closer to Elena.

" Caroline! Are you crazy? We are in public and I don't think that drinking tequila is wise , with us being in high school…"

" Oh Bonnie stop being such a buzz kill! We are eighteen, its fine and if anyone will have a problem with it, I will simply compel them to forget! Now drink up!"

* * *

Damon found himself standing outside of the boarding house, he squared his shoulders and walked in, it was quiet in the inside. Not wasting any time he headed straight to the Stefan's room, door was closed so Damon kicked it so hard, it fell of its hooks and landed inside Stefan's bedroom, after flying few feet in the air.

" Hello brother!" Damon said through his teeth, giving startled Stefan murderous look.

Stefan knew exactly why his bedroom door rested in the middle of the room at the moment, Damon found out… Stefan got up from his desk and carefully walked half way towards Damon.

" Damon, I'm sorry… I didn't think about what I was doing…"

" Do you ever think about what you say or do? What gave you the right to tell me to leave Mystic Falls, knowing perfectly well that I'll do it if you say it's what she wanted?! " Damon growled walking closer to Stefan, stopping few steps away. Rage was burning through his blue eyes, Stefan could almost feel Damon's desire to kill him in the air.

" Damon, I was wrong! I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but I did try to find you! I tried, I chased every lead I could find! I came up with nothing!" Stefan tried to explain himself. He knew how much he screwed up and betrayed his brother…

" You were supposed to be my brother! You were supposed to have my back! Just like I had yours! I know, I had no right to fall in love with Elena, I know that! But I did try to stay away, I fought and hid away those feeling for as long as I could, I even felt guilty… For god sake I hand delivered you to her, when I could convince her to give up on you and stop looking! I didn't, I helped bring you back. Do you know why? Because you are my brother! No matter all the bullshit between us, you are still my brother! I could hate you, but even such despicable person as I am would not make anyone go through what I've you even realize what those four months did to me? "

" Damon, I'm sorry, I truly am!"

" As much as I want to kill you right now, I can't. Because I gave a promise very long time ago to keep my eye on you! Do you realize how much I actually done for you in your pathetic life?! I could make you list of every single thing I cleaned up after you in 170 years! It was like I had nothing better to do but follow you around across country and fix your mess! "

" What are you talking about?! What promise did you give and to who?!"

"I promised mother on her deathbed to look after you! So now I'm stuck here, with you sitting on your high horse and judging me?! You gotta be fucking kidding me! It's easy being innocent fluffy Stefan with your bad brother running around and screwing up! Like you didn't go across country on multiple killing sprees! Or do you really think that if you went to serve in the army, now it's all in the past?"

" Damon you don't know what you are talking about! You have no idea what it feels like for me! What human blood does to me!"

" Why are you so sure?! Or are you suddenly expert in the field? You think you were the only one having problems adjusting to the life as a vampire? Really? Can you be so self absorbed?! Just because I am the way I am now, it doesn't mean I took it all so easy! But what would you know about what I've been through, when you can't see past your own nose! We all know how hard everything is for poor good Stefan, how you want to be human, how remorseful you are, how much you need Elena to remind you of everything you miss as a human and so on and so forth. "

Stefan fell silent for a moment accessing Damon's words… he was right, he never knew what made Damon so bitter and angry, he knew his brother as a human and he was different. Granted he still liked living on the edge, but he had his principles, he did look out for Stefan, he stuck around when he could leave. Stefan figured that Damon wanted to leave with their father constantly reminding that he did not suit the Salvatore name, with constant fights they had with Giuseppe… Stefan knew how much Damon hated their father, since he used to smack him around when he got drunk. He wondered why Damon didn't fight back to full extent…why he didn't leave. He was protecting him, he didn't leave watching out for him.

" You are right… I never asked… " Stefan admitted still being lost in his thoughts.

" You don't really expect me to break out a hug for you, do you? " Damon scoffed in Stefan's face. " I think I am done with you, all of you. I am done trying to fit in here. If you want to see me as villain, there is nothing I can or at this point want to do. I am done with you Stefan. I will do what I want now." Damon turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door, when he froze on the spot.

" oh by the way!" Damon turned around and in one swift movement delivered hard blow to Stefan's face, forcing him to fly to the other side of the room, crushing everything on his way. Damon was right there to catch him by his throat, he had iron grip on Stefan. " This is for the last four months!" he sent Stefan flying across the room again, before taking nearest piece of wood and driving it into his gut. Stefan groaned and twisted in agony on the floor, Damon no longer cared. He stepped over him and left the house, anger and despair rampaged through his heart, mind and soul. Stefan's betrayal was truly the last thing he expected at this point, Damon didn't want to return to the house and didn't want to go to the Mystic grill, not being able to face Elena in this condition. He needed time and space for himself, the first thing that came to mind was Alaric's old apartment…

* * *

Damon was sitting on the floor in the kitchen of Alaric's apartment with trusty bottle of bourbon at his side. He got up and walked around, everything in here was just as Ric left it… It reminded Damon of his best friend so much, he would've used a conversation with him now like never before. He needed to talk to someone, but had no one… Ric was good friend, he was one of few people who didn't judge Damon so much. He was willing to look past all of his bullshit and be his friend. Damon picked up some book that was lying on the coffee table, he flipped through it and tossed it back on the table, he looked around and it made him angry…

Ric will never be able to finish this book or to walk in here ever again… His probably only real friend in this world was dead, Damon tried not to think about it ever since his death… But he missed him terribly, it was so unfair. Damon kicked the coffee table over with anger, he smashed the bottle of bourbon into the wall. Everything hit him at once, he felt more than just angry, it was indescribable feeling. After holding it together for such a long time and denying his feeling for last few decades everything came crushing down. Damon let out his frustration on his surroundings, he rampaged through the place knocking over whatever got under his hand, before collapsing in the middle of the apartment. He was breathing hard, he fought away the tears fiercely but the still escaped from his eyes , he screamed in agony. He didn't know how to handle this now, it was too much for one man to handle and still remain sane. He wanted to stop this never ending nightmare, go back to not feeling anything. He tucked his head between his knees breathing hard trying to calm down but made no progress. He cursed at himself for being such a wuss. He needed to pull himself together before anyone would see him as this mess.

What he didn't know that someone already saw in what pain and agony he was, someone who care about Damon and wanted to help. Alaric's ghost was standing over Damon, he wanted to reach out to his friend… help him. Alaric never saw Damon like this… it scared him, he was afraid that Damon might actually lose his mind or try and flip the switch. He didn't want his friend to suffer like he did now, but knowing Damon he would not ever reach out for help. He would, once again, hide under sarcasm, he needed help, he needed someone to take care of him. Damon was stubborn, he was too proud to admit it, but he needed help.

" Hang in there buddy" Alaric said to Damon, knowing he will not hear him, but Ric had a plan…

* * *

Jeremy was in the kitchen of Gilbert house, he was preparing himself sandwich. Grabbing a plate he turned and headed towards living room, but almost dropped it on the floor seeing Alaric standing right in front of him.

" GOD! Ric! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" Jeremy smiled seeing Ric.

" I though I'd pay you a social visit, see if you got into any trouble…"Ric smiled.

Jeremy put down the plate he was holding.

" Ha ha very funny! Seriously what's wrong?"

" Okay you got me…. I need you to go and find Elena. Damon is in trouble, he needs her help. "

" What kind of trouble?!" Jeremy tensed up at Ric's words.

" Don't worry it's nothing dangerous for her, he is at my place. But you really need to tell Elena to get there fast, he needs her now more than ever. I'm here because he is stubborn, proud idiot and he will never ask for help but from what I've seen he really needs it. " Ric filled in Jeremy on the detail of what he saw during the day, before Jeremy could say anything else Alaric's ghost vanished, it was hard for ghost to push through for so long.

Jeremy dialed Elena's number right away.

* * *

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were still at the grille, Caroline insisted they stay for the band. After spending almost entire day here, they decided couple more hours wouldn't hurt. However Elena still couldn't' find a place for herself.

" He doesn't talk to me about personal stuff! I hate it!" Elena declared a little more drunk than she would've liked.

" Well Damon is not much of a talker! He is mysterious and detached!" Caroline giggled.

" You don't get it! He is haunted by some inner demons and he wouldn't let me in! He still doesn't trust me, but I need to know in order to know how to deal with it. I need to know how to help him! But how can I do that when he is closed book!?"

" Open the cover and read it!" Bonnie smirked.

" Very funny!" Elena rolled her eyes at her friend.

" Wait! That's it! " Caroline almost jumped off the bench " you can read it! You can get into his head!"

" You mean invade his head and rampage for memories?! Are you crazy! I could never do something like that! He would never forgive me and it's something that I could never do!"

" Even if it would be to help him?!"

" Caroline! I can't go inside Damon's head, it's not right! Besides I don't even know how and he is a lot stronger than me. Not that I would ever think of pulling it off!" Elena added just in time because she was cut off by her phone ringing. She grabbed it, hoping it would be Damon… Instead it was Jeremy, he recited everything that Alaric told him, Elena tensed up. Damon knew and he was loosing it…

" Jer, thanks! I gotta go!" she hung up and went to grab her jacket " I gotta go… something came up!"

" Are you okay?!"

" I don't know…. But I need to go, now. Don't worry it's nothing dangerous, I swear. It's just I really need to go now, I'll call…" Elena ran out from the grill. Alaric's apartment was few minutes away, she didn't want to tell Caroline and Bonnie why she had to rush out so fast, she knew that if Damon was hurting, he would not appreciate her telling the whole world about it, besides Caroline probably overheard what Jeremy was saying anyway.

It took her four minutes to reach door to Alaric's apartment, she carefully turned the handle and opened the door. It was dark inside, she looked around trying to take in the situation, her eyes immediately were focused on Damon, who was still frozen just as Alaric left him. Elena carefully closed the door and advanced towards him. Damon was too immersed in his thoughts to react on her appearance, it seemed that he didn't even notice her. Elena's heart shrunk seeing Damon like this, she felt lost not knowing what to do. She had never seen him like that, he was always so strong and confident. Damon Salvatore never let his emotions show so much, he never let anyone see that he was hurt. Even though he did trust Elena, she never saw him so broken. Elena came closer to him and hugged him, Damon stiffened lifting his head.  
" Don't…" he said in a low whisper, trying to break free, but Elena didn't let go, she held him even tighter. She could feel him actually shivering and she wanted to comfort him as much as she could. After still struggling to break free Damon gave up and relaxed in her arms, he didn't question how exactly she was here right now, he was glad she was.

Elena repositioned herself so she could get better grip on Damon, she unclenched his hands from dead grip he had himself in and pulled him closer to her. She didn't say anything, not wanting to push him even further. She noticed tears in his eyes, it broke her heart once again. He must be in terrible agony, Damon never cried. She pulled his head to her chest holding him, stroking his hair ,trying to calm him down. Damon wanted to pull away and tell Elena to go away and leave him alone, not wanting to be seen like this, but it felt so good being in her arms. He didn't have it in him to fight.

" I can't do this anymore" Elena heard Damon say after what it seemed ages of silence, she understood to what he was referring, she knew that it was too much for him to handle all at once. It was bound to catch up with him, there is so much he can take on.

" I know, I'm sorry" Elena kissed top of his head. " You don't have to keep fighting your feelings away, you can let them in"

" It not that, I don't know who I am anymore!"

Elena was once again lost, not knowing how to respond.

" You are my soul mate and I love you… We can figure out the rest…"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't know exactly how…I was planning to do it today. I'm sorry"

" I had to hear it from Katherine! Katherine!" Damon repeated with repulsion. " I couldn't understand why you didn't try and find me, If it was how you said yesterday. It didn't add up! "

He was talking about her crazy obsession to find Stefan, Elena figured it right away. He was once again letting himself believe, that he was less important.

" I was stupid, I though you left me… I thought you were so angry with me and that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

" You are not stupid, you are insane! Do you really think I would just leave you?! Well okay I was stupid too, but it's the only time I will ever admit it. Stef… I thought you went back to him, I mean it always was him, wasn't it?"

" It was, before I realized how amazing you are, now it is always going to be you, Damon. I wasn't kidding when I said that I will not change my mind. I would be crazy to, I mean you don't even know how special you are to me. You make my world complete and I am happy with you, you are special."

" I haven't heard this in a very long time"

" Get used to it! I am not going anywhere, please tell me how can I help. Don't shut me out, it hurts me seeing you like this."

" You already helping, how did you know that I was here?"

" Ric came to Jeremy and told him to tell me where you are and that you need me help. He said that you are stubborn and proud idiot and that you will never admit that you need my help, but you do need it."

Damon was surprised at Elena's explanation, it sure did sound like something that Ric would do… He smiled a little, it was comforting, knowing that Ric was watching over him.

" I miss him, even though he was a pain in the ass sometimes…Okay so he was right… I needed you here. I feel lost, everything that felt so right before, doesn't make sense anymore…It's stupid, but I don't know how to be me anymore. I think you messed me up! It's all your fault!" Damon accused Elena, but she could hear mocking notes in his tone so she smiled.

" Well I can tell you the same! I changed because of you too! So you messed me up! I mean I had my life figured out and you burst into my life and turned everything upside down! Now look at me, I am a vampire, I nearly choked Stefan to death yesterday, I am in love with you…I am not afraid of life anymore. "

" Should I be offended by the fact of how you just said that you are in love with me? And please tell me in details how exactly you choked Stefan!... I like this new you, you are more alive!"

" Well I like new you, and I will not tell you how I strangled Stefan! Not proud of that… okay maybe a little proud…fine! A lot! But still not telling you!"

" So you like this pathetic and sappy Damon?! I had no idea that weak and whiny guys turn you on"

" Shut up! You are not weak, but c'mon you should understand that there is only so much you can carry! It was bound to happen, no normal person could stand blow after blow and continue functioning! I like that you are sharing with me, instead of shutting me out. I can help you find yourself again, you did that for me when I was lost and broken. You gave me strength and you were my rock."

" I sound awesome"

" You are!"

" Well if we going there you are not so bad yourself! How is it that you being next to me makes everything okay again? "

" Because that's how it's for me too, when you are with me. So guess we stuck with each other!"

"Guess so…"

"Did you kill and burry Stefan somewhere in the backyard?"

" I wish!...no. But I did inflict some damage… "

" He probably deserved that…"

" Will you tell me how exactly you choked him?"

" NO, drop it! Let's get you to bed you are stinking drunk!" Elena smiled pulling herself up alongside with Damon, she had to hold him leading to bed as he stumbled on his feet. She wondered how much did he actually had to drink, considering that alcohol had tendency to burn out relatively quickly from vampire system. She laid him down in the bed and was about to go grab some water when Damon grabbed her by the hand.

" Stay" he mumbled, with his eyes closed, he was fighting off sleep, loosing in the battle. Elena smiled and climbed on the bed facing him, he looked tired, too tired. Elena softly caressed his cheek and rearranging loose strands of his rebellious hair from his forehead. She wished to find out more, It was then when sudden image popped in her head.

She could see little dark haired boy standing in front of the bed in some old house, it was then when she saw woman lying on the bed itself. She was extremely pale and thin, dark haired with beautiful greyish blue eyes. She cradled boy's face and wiped away his tears.

" Damon, honey, you are special boy. You are bright and caring, that's what I love the most about you. You are very intuitive and you selfless, I know that you will take care of your brother. You will protect him from your father… You are special, I love you son." her voice was hoarse but still sounded like a melody, Elena could see tears running down little boys face and look of desperation and fear, but at the same time he was looking at his mother with indescribable adoration and love…


	52. Chapter 52

_ Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Thank you Thank you! You are amazing!_

_I'm sorry for this relatively short chapter, I will post long one tomorrow. Have a lot of things planned._

_Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! Love you all, V._

* * *

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."  
― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Katherine was crouching under big formation of rocks trying her best to remain unseen. She was trapped, not being able to get out unnoticed, rolling her eyes in frustration she took her phone out and punched in the number.

" Stefan? It's Katherine… I got myself in a predicament and don't know how to get out… I need help!" she whispered into dynamic, looking around to make sure she didn't attract any attention to herself.

" Where are you exactly?!"

" I found who took blood box and well I wanted to get it out… but now I don't know how to get myself out… I am in Ellenwood…I can't talk anymore! Text me when you get here!" Katherine hung up and resumed her surveillance. She knew perfectly well that if she'll get caught this time Klaus will not let her off the hook so easy. She figured that he had something to do with Caspar, but couldn't understand why would he actually need a box.

Since Damon abandoned her after his mental breakdown Katherine didn't think that calling him for help would do her any good, so she settled for Stefan. She was hoping that he will make it in time.

Katherine followed the lead she got from her old friend, she didn't like the idea of box with blood that can kill a vampire getting into wrong hands. However the only clue she managed to get was to look for answers in Ellenwood.

Ellenwood is relatively small town so it wasn't so complicated to get needed information. Katherine was able to sniff out hybrids from mile radius, after following them she ended up outside of some abandoned house on the edge of the town. She heard one of the Hybrids making call to Klaus with him promising to be there in a few hours. There was someone else coming to this meeting, someone who's name Katherine didn't catch… The place was crawling with hybrids now…she was hoping that Stefan would hurry.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls Elena and Damon were still at Alaric's apartment. Elena texted Jeremy letting him know that she managed to get to Damon in time and that everything was alright. Damon was sound asleep, but Elena kept thinking over about what happened earlier, she didn't know exactly how she managed to see that little glimpse of Damon's memory, she didn't do it on purpose. She could never impose on Damon's memory like that, but seeing that little sneak peek into his life intrigued Elena. She couldn't help but wonder… she was lying on the bed next to Damon without any thought about sleep, she was too wired.

She worried about Damon, the way she found him scared her. She was afraid that after all of this he would snap, turn back into jackass that came into this town wanting to destroy it. She was afraid he would go back to hiding behind walls. She didn't want him to hide, he was better than that. He didn't need to pretend being someone else, she loved him just the way he was. Elena smiled at how peaceful Damon looked while sleeping, it seemed that all of his troubles went away and Elena wanted for him to be just like that in real life. She reached out her hand to Damon and froze in hesitation, she debated whether she wanted to see more… She knew it was wrong to take advantage of Damon like that, but she needed to know more to help him. Elena promised herself to make up for this to Damon…

* * *

"_WHAT the Hell are you doing here?" Giuseppe roared bursting into the room, Damon jumped of the bed instantly, he was afraid of his father, he was dangerous especially when he had a few. Damon took few steps back moving away from his father._

" _I was just…" he tried to explain himself but Giuseppe didn't want to listen. _

" _You were sneaking around again! You had to remind Juliet about your mother didn't you?! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut?!"_

"_She was disrespecting her memory!"_

" _No one cares about her memory! She is dead, no one cares about her! The only reason why I didn't ship you both to some boarding school is that I made a promise. If I had my way you would not be here! You are worthless excuse for a human being! " Giuseppe grabbed Damon by the collar almost raising him in the air. " I don't want you hanging around Stefan, I don't need your ideas getting into his head! If I see you hanging around him one more time! "_

" _He was attacked at school I wanted to help!_

" _The only way you can help is stay away from him! He has his head in the right place, he is not the screw up you are! He is worthy of a Salvatore name! " Giuseppe pushed Damon away from him, causing boy to stumble on his feet and knock over table. Damon winced at impact pressing his hand to the back of his head._

" _Clean everything up and find something useful to do, you worthless piece of shit!" Giuseppe roared as he left the room. Damon got up and looked up at his palm from where he was holding his head, there was blood…_

* * *

Seeing this made Elena's blood boil with anger, she couldn't believe the rage and hatred in Giuseppe's eyes, she couldn't believe that anyone could treat their own child like that. It bothered her seeing what Damon went through, having a little insight into his world made Elena understand where all the insecurities were coming from. Elena decided not to push any further, she felt guilty already for invading Damon's privacy. He would tell her the rest when he is ready, when he would trust her enough, he will tell her what she needs to know. Elena snuggled closer to Damon.

* * *

Stefan was getting out of the car in the middle of nowhere; he followed Katherine's directions and ended up 20 miles outside of the Ellenwood. The sun was beginning to rise, painting sky in light pink color. After having his ass handed to him by Damon, Stefan was happy to get a distraction in the form of Katherine. He screwed up so much with Elena and Damon… he was sure that neither will forgive him anytime soon, so he concentrated his frustration and anger with himself into rescue mission.

"I'm here, where to now?" he quickly texted Katherine, looking around to get any idea where she could possibly be hiding. His phone instantly beeped with response. Stefan followed her directions, he could see the outline of a dark structure not far away, he was about to head there when he felt someone pulling him to the ground.

"Finally!" he heard Katherine's voice as she pulled him into her hiding place. " I've been sitting here for hours! You couldn't drive faster?"

" I got here as fast as I could! You are not very good with directions!"

"Anyway! Klaus got here about an hour ago and about twenty minutes ago another car pulled up. I know that he has the box…Do you think we can find a way to snatch it ?" Katherine wondered.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls:

" Thank you for being here yesterday" Damon hugged Elena closer to him as she was trying to clean up the mess he made yesterday. She turned to him and hugged him back.

" Anytime, I'm glad I could help" she grinned at Damon wrapping her arms around his neck.

Morning started of nicely, she woke up in Damon's arms ,which made this day already pretty good for Elena. After waking up alone over the period of four months, simply being next to Damon made her heart skip a beat.

Damon was quiet entire morning, he didn't know what he should say or do, Elena didn't push for any explanation or reason for his behavior yesterday, which he thought was unusual. It was like she just excepted his moment of weakness and didn't need to question anything. She was smiling and doing some meaningless tasks around Ric's apartment, it felt so weirdly natural, her being around. Damon caught himself numerous times just staring at her and admiring the beauty of Elena Gilbert.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck he in turn hugged her waist.

" You are amazing, you know that?" he asked with a smile.

" Yeah, heard it once or twice" Elena joked not giving it any real thought. She frowned as Damon suddenly grew quiet. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing, I just thought that this is nice, being with you. Without any danger over out heads and without someone running around in attempt to kill you. Every time we seem to get quiet moment for us something comes crushing it. I don't want to keep trying to fit us in between all of this craziness"

Elena couldn't understand what Damon was saying exactly, so she kept listening.

" I mean that it would be nice to get a break from all of it. Did you ever think of leaving Mystic Falls? Maybe take a break for a year?" Damon asked looking into Elena's chocolate eyes.

Before she could utter single word, the silence was broken by a phone ring. Damon grimaced at the timing, once again they had to put everything on hold.

" Hold that thought" he said to Elena picking up his cell. " What?" he snapped into the phone

" We have a huge problem!" Katherine screamed into the phone " Klaus has Stefan! It's partly my fault, but mainly it's yours! If you wouldn't abandon me I wouldn't call him for help! So now Klaus has Stefan, I barely got away… get your ass here now!"

" Perfect! Just perfect!" Damon rolled his eyes " I'll be there as soon as possible, try not to get yourself or Stefan killed!"


	53. Chapter 53

" You know that I am going with you right?" Elena told Damon as soon as he got of the phone with Katherine. Damon was about to object to her but in the end nothing he will say will be able to change Elena's mind.

' I know" he grimaced at her " But you are staying outside until we figure out what to do or we are not going at all"

" Fine, I'll stay outside. But you really have to stop treating me like I am made from glass. I didn't waste any time while you were gone. Caroline taught me couple of tricks" Elena smiled at Damon proudly. Damon decided not to waste any time on arguments with Elena, if Klaus had Stefan they needed to get to Ellenwood as fast as possible. He knew from his personal experience that when dealing with Klaus timing meant everything. In the end it didn't matter how angry he was with Stefan, when he was in trouble Damon dropped everything to help.

" I don't have my car, I guess we'll take yours. Elena don't worry it's not the first time we stand against Klaus, he'll be fine. Besides Klaus considers Stefan his pal, so he will not be as brutal on him. "

Elena nodded and followed Damon outside, mentioning of Klaus brought back all the memories back. Elena remembered last time, when they almost lost Damon. She remembered the moment when he stopped breathing and the horror she felt at the moment, she shook her head chasing memories away. They needed to do something with Klaus, it was impossible to have some resemblance of a normal life with him constantly disrupting their peace.

" Do you think we should tell Caroline?" Elena asked getting in the car.

" Barbie?I don't think it will make us any good at this point…on the other hand we can try and use her as a distraction… Klaus has soft spot for her…Call her" Damon agreed starting car and driving away from the Mystic Grill parking lot.

While they were driving Elena kept thinking about what Damon said back in Alaric's apartment, he was right it was incredibly hard to fit in any time for themselves with constant danger over their heads, she almost forgot what normal life felt like. They always had some major crisis to deal with and today was no exception. All of her thoughts kept circling back to Klaus, he was the main reason for their problems lately, he just couldn't leave them alone and get out of town with his precious hybrids. She wondered why he stayed back, with her no longer human it didn't make any sense for him to hang around Mystic Falls. She was the main reason for his showing up here in the first place, now that she is a vampire there was no way for him to get his hands on her blood.

" Why would Klaus be interested in Caspar's blood?" Elena turned towards Damon.

" Have no idea, maybe he felt threatened? Maybe his blood is one thing beside White Oak stake that could actually kill him. Your guess is as good as mine… What I don't get is why Stefan went there alone, its stupid!" Damon added with frustration. " I know he will not kill him but he can make him his puppet again."

" We will get him out"

" I know we will but at what price? Whatever Klaus wants he gets. You shouldn't saved me last time!"

" Damon!"

" What?! Now he is running wild, planning something, plotting! If hate that guy!"

" Still no reason for you to die, you are being selfish. What would've happened to me if you were dead? You are not allowed to talk like that! How can you not see how much you mean to me or Stefan? " Elena frowned

" Elena, contrary to popular belief I don't spend every waking moment thinking about how others see me. I have more important things to do, like now I have to figure out a way of saving my brother from original who we can't kill!"

" it's not what I meant!... You demand from me not to risk my life but at the same time you don't think twice about risking yours. I demand the same thing from you then!"

" Demand?"

" Yes, Damon, I demand! You are not alone in this you know, I care about you! You have to take that into consideration from now on! You need to get it through your head that what you do impacts me directly! If you go and risk your life, I will do the same for you. No questions asked!" Elena mimicked Damon's usual demanding tone.

" I don't like you being so bossy!"

" I know, get used to it" Elena smiled.

Damon scoffed at her statement, he hated to admit that what she said made sense. It wasn't completely unreasonable for her to ask him to be careful, he glanced at Elena. She indeed changed, it was hard to miss, she grew into independent and strong vampire. Now she knew exactly what she wanted and she was not backing down, Damon knew that it was hidden inside her under all of the layers of shyness and her being coy, he had to force himself from smiling . It was comforting in a way to know that someone cared for him enough to set demands and boundaries, which Damon usually despised and didn't listen to, he was willing to let Elena set rules for him, in rare exception.

Elena felt content with Damon accepting her rules in his way, she knew that he would still not think twice about breaking them, but this way he at least knew how she felt. It was unusual experience for her, Damon never listened to anyone , was it possible that he was willing to listen to her? Did he trust her enough to comply with her request? She smiled at her little victory, she didn't shy away from complications now. It was liberating to be the real player in this twisted game.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination, with Damon driving like a crazy person that is. Elena spotted Katherine leaning on Damon's car that was parked on the side of the road, Damon pulled over behind her.

" What do we know so far?" he asked Katherine getting out of the car.

" Well, Klaus, Stefan and couple of hybrids are still in there. Plus that creepy old vampire, Caspar? Hideous name! He is holding Stefan there, he wants you there…I think it has to do with Elena somehow… I couldn't figure out completely. Maybe the fact that you had personal experience with the blood thing?"

" Well she is not going there! That I know for sure! " Damon protested. " How is it that Stefan ended up hostage?"

" We underestimated our resources or lack of them… Look, Damon, I know it was stupid! But it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"Wait, who actually gave you that tip?"

"Witch, she owed me from long time ago…she told me to look for clues in Ellenwood…I had no idea."

" It was his plan all along! He wanted you to find him and force our hand! Now he has Stefan and he will demand something in exchange for him… or someone…" Damon added looking at Elena.  
" Why me? I am no good for him now… I mean there is no way he can use me to create his hybrid army…is there?" Elena asked in concern.

" We won't know for sure until I go there and find out what he wants… but I need you to promise not to go there…"

" Damon!"

"I know but we have no choice…besides I'll take blondie with me" Damon motioned towards approaching car, it was Caroline. " Katherine and you stay here. He wants to kill her and I don't really know what he wants with you but whatever it is, it can't be good."

Katherine didn't object, she had no problem with staying on the sideline if that meant her not risking her life by simply being next to Klaus. Elena on the other hand wanted to object, but she knew that they needed to find out what was Klaus's endgame., so she stayed with Kat… As much as it bugged her, Katherine wanted to help…

Damon and Caroline walked right up to the house, Damon looked around. It was perfect spot for Klaus to hide out, it was far away from the city, hence no accidental visitors. Damon opened the door and walked inside. He didn't hesitate for a second, even if it was a trap he had no other choice, he needed to get Stefan out.

" Let's get this get together over with" he said loud enough for the resident of the house to hear him loud and clear. Instantly he was surrounded by four hybrids.

" Too many freaks not enough circuses, " he said looking around " Do we really need your security patrol? I can't be that scary for you, can i?"

Klaus appeared in the room, he motioned hybrids to relax and step down.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus nodded and turned to face Damon "Damon we can talk like civilized people, I mean we both know how I can get when I don't get what I want… so let's discuss"

" Where is Stefan?"

" Don't worry, he is fine. Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

" Missed me too much?"

" Arrogant as ever… I want to exchange Stefan for Elena"

" No way in hell! I know that Stefan would agree with me. You don't get to use him as bargaining chip for Elena. Why do you need her anyway, it's not like you can use her to create your freak show…"

" It's not your concern"

" That is where you wrong, it is my concern! Over my dead body you will get to Elena. Got it?"

" There is no need for dramatization…" unfamiliar voice filled the room.

" And you are?"

" Caspar, nice to finally meet you, Damon Salvatore. I've heard a lot about you… It would be wise to do what my friend offers you to do. I can persuade you" he held out his hand and Damon felt agonizing pain ripping his head apart…

" There is no need for that yet" Klaus stopped Caspar. " Damon will do what we ask him to. You see I found a way to turn Elena back into human… I know she would be thrilled to hear that… You see as you know my blood can heal a werewolf bite as I am both vampire and werewolf. And Caspar here is half vampire, half witch…Pretty rare if you ask me… well if we mix our blood together there is a chance it could turn your precious Elena back into human…so I need her. Otherwise I will kill Stefan first, then you and find her myself…"

Damon felt ground being kicked out from under him, it was impossible! No one managed to find a way to turn vampire back into human. It was unheard of, he couldn't let Klaus to turn Elena back into human blood bag…she finally accepted herself and flourished by being a vampire…At the same time he knew that there is a chance that Elena would want her life back… How was Damon supposed to get firm grip on life when it always threw such shocking surprises their way?!

Damon wanted to strangle Klaus with his own hands, he didn't think twice before launching in his direction. Before he could ever reach him he was apprehended by the hybrids, Caroline was right next to him.

" They will rip your heads off if Elena doesn't show up!"

They were at disadvantage, neither Damon nor Caroline could fight back against hybrid's iron hold on them, they were backed into a corner. Klaus managed to find a way to get all that he wanted, he could turn Elena back into human and get unlimited resources to create his hybrids… What Damon still couldn't grasp if where exactly was he holding Stefan…They were loosing on all fronts…

Elena didn't' want to be completely in the dark with both Damon and Stefan being in the same house with Klaus, she promised Damon not to go inside but she didn't say anything about outside… She heard every single word that was said… She heard about the possibility of her being human again…Elena thought that if it would ever happened she would jump at opportunity… but a lot changed. She never felt more confident and alive in her life as she did now. She finally found herself in this twisted reality, she was with the man she loved and she was not ready to give this up…She would never imagine her being a vampire, while she was still human, it scared her… But now knowing exactly what it meant she was not willing to be pawn in Klaus's game plan, she was tired of every one setting rules for her. It was her time to set some rules and boundaries…

"Let them al go" she walked in the house.

"Elena what are you doing here! " Damon growled at her.

" I know what I am doing… Klaus I said to let them go!"

"And why would I do that?"

" Because you need me! You can't use Katherine as I was the latest version of a doppelganger, so if you need to turn someone into human it would be me… If you will not let them all go, I will stake myself and you will lose your last chance … forever!" Elena had wooden stake in her hand, she was dead serious about wanting to stop being powerless pawn…

dot...dot...dot..


	54. Chapter 54

Elena was standing right in front of Klaus, she was trying not to show how nervous she really was. Hybrids had Damon and Caroline in iron grip in the other corner of the room, once Elena showed up Damon tried to break free, however he was unsuccessful and now he was pinned to the floor not being able to move at all. Knowing that it was not the time for any doubts, Elena ordered herself to calm down. She firmed her grip on the stake that she was holding in her hand.

Klaus was puzzled by her last words, he didn't anticipated such development. He expected Damon to fight him, not Elena. Elena squared her shoulders and raised her head higher challenging Klaus. She knew it was risky move but it was the only one she could come up with. If she was the only solution to his problem, she could call the shots…

" Did I make myself clear?! I want you to let Damon, Caroline and Stefan go! "

" What makes you think I will not call your bluff?"

"Because I am not bluffing!" to Klaus's surprise Elena didn't hesitate before directing stake right to the point where her heart was. " I am not bluffing but you can check it for yourself!"

" What in it for me, If I let then go."

" Well I am not drinking your human solution now. I would rather kill myself. However I am not saying that I will not change my mind say in few hundred years…maybe I will let you turn me into human for a day and get my blood…But for this to happen you have to behave…"

" Who do you think you are stating rules for me? I would kill every person you ever cared about!" Klaus was screaming.

" Will you now? I will drive this stake right through my heart before you do! There will be no other doppelganger… ever! " Elena motioned towards Damon and Caroline, still holding stake in place.

Klaus was for the first time in his long existence was backed into a corner, of course he could kill everyone Elena loved… he would rip Salvatore's in pieces, but then she was right… she would be dead. He could have a hybrid bite Damon or Stefan again… He was looking for a quick solution but it seemed that Elena got the upper hand by holding a stake.

" Don't you care if I'll order hybrid to bite Caroline or worse kill Jeremy?"

" If you want to get my blood, you will not be that stupid! You think just because you threaten me I will back down? I would before! But you already killed Jenna, because of you Alaric and John are both dead. So you see I am tired of you thinking that you will get everything if you kill everyone I care about. I will not let you do that, this time I will not surrender willingly like I did last time! I am done playing your games! If you want my blood you will have to ask nicely!" Elena was on the roll, she spoke with confidence. On the back of her mind she was petrified that Klaus will see through her act, she was afraid that he will hurt Jeremy, Damon or Stefan… she wanted to protect them all. She didn't think twice before pressing stake with more force to her chest, she could feel it piercing her skin and blood appearing on her clothes, wood left burning sensation but she didn't let herself to show any weakness.

She could see with the corner of her eyes worried looks from both Damon and Caroline.

" We are losing time here! " she urged Klaus to snap out from his doom and listen to her.

He motioned to someone in the other room and Elena saw hybrid marching in with Stefan, he was disoriented and weak. They made it in time for him not to pass out.

Hybrid pushed Stefan forward and he came down to his knees.

" Now Damon and Caroline!"

" You know that you will not get away with this?" Klaus said through his teeth.

" Try me! You have no idea what I am capable of! I've been pushed to my limit so many times and it only made me stronger! I am done letting others dictate how should I live and what to do! This includes you, I don't care if I die now. Because if I do then it will be over for you! " Elena shouted with anger burning through her eyes. She didn't even noticed strange looking vampire in the room all of her attention was centered on Klaus.

The other vampire wasn't afraid of Klaus, his stance was more relaxed. He was watching Elena with interest, curiosity and amusement. He did agree to help Klaus in exchange for an old family trinket. But now seeing how this girl was fighting for her friends and the way she didn't back down in front of Klaus made him admire her courage.

" I think you should listen to a young lady" he intervened breaking tension in the room. He was speaking in a calm collected voice, knowing that whatever he had to say it will be heard by everyone. He took his time walking towards the table in the corner and picking up the box. It was the same box Elena saw Damon hide in the closet. He opened it and examined it's contents once again.

" Knowing the situation now, I don't think there is good use for my blood here. You, Klaus, my friend didn't tell me the reason behind the needing my blood. You seemed to forget to mention that you want to create more Hybrids." He picked up the vials from the box. Elena was astonished to the lack of response from Klaus's side, could it be that he was scared of Caspar? Could Damon be right, is there danger to Klaus from Caspar? Before anyone could move or say something Caspar crushed the vials in his hands letting the blood to spill on the floor. He took out silk scarf from his jacket and wiped away traces of blood from his hands.

" What the hell did you do?! We had a deal!" Klaus roared.

" Deal is off. I apologize for creating problems for you and your friends. " Caspar nodded in Elena's direction. " I was deceived into coming here. So now I'll be on my way. I am in your debt miss Gilbert" just like that he vanished.

It was weird situation… Klaus was defeated by his own ally? His plan didn't work and it was the first time when he didn't get what he wanted…

" This is not over!" he threw empty threat in Elena's direction before heading outside and ordering his hybrids to go with him.  
"That was beyond strange! Who was that guy? And what just happened?!" Caroline got up on her feet looking around in bewilderment before heading towards Stefan and helping him get up.

" I have no idea what just happened…" Elena made out dropping stake to the floor and rushing to Damon.

" I think I might know what happened… Elena just strong-armed the most powerful and evil original vampire to back down… " Damon sounded just as confused as others, they were prepared for the battle with Klaus, he was prepared to fight him until the end…

"We need to get Stefan to the car " Caroline returned their attention back to reality.  
Damon rolled his eyes before heading to Caroline to help her drag Stefan outside.

Entire gang was back at Salvatore boarding house, it was already dark outside. It took them few hours getting back to Mystic Falls. Now all of them were sitting in complete silence around big table in the dining room, they all were still trying to process what happened today. Apparently there was a possibility of turning a vampire back to human, or at least it was a theory… Damon was still processing the idea of Klaus backing down, it felt weird, like something was missing. All stares kept circling back to Elena, she was looking on the table surface not willing to look up.

She couldn't help but to play back Klaus's words in her head. She told him that there was no way for her to want to be human again… but the though kept haunting her entire trip back to Mystic Falls. She was conflicted, she felt much better being a vampire… more independent, confident and decisive… But she still couldn't bring herself to idea of drinking blood without guilt… She didn't feed from people anymore but it still felt wrong in a way… Her mind kept coming back to the time when she went around on a killing spree, she couldn't fix it but she was afraid that it could happen again. This was the only thing that made her want to be human again, so she wouldn't hurt anyone else. She couldn't sit in this room any longer with everyone throwing her looks… Not saying anything Elena quickly got up from the table and went outside to get some fresh air.

Damon noticed change in Elena's mood, she kept quiet on their way back. He knew she was thinking about what Klaus said. He didn't want to push her for her to talk but he wanted to know her thoughts… Deep inside he was still afraid that if she would turn human she will not love him anymore. With her being vampire she gave in completely to her feelings for him but it could change… He debated for a few moments before following Elena outside.  
He walked towards he wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin in her shoulder.

" Do you want to talk?'

" I don't know…" Elena shrugged closing her eyes letting her head rest on Damon.

" Did you consider it?"

" I did… It's strange but I feel better being like I am now… "

" But?"

" I'm afraid that I will hurt someone again… I mean it never goes away, does it? The desire to kill?"

" It can get numb with time but no."

" I never wanted to be a vampire, I said it to Stefan before… it terrified me. But now it's different… I didn't expect for me to feel so me… but better."

" Better?"

" Yes, it's different but in a good way… the only thing I still have problem with is blood…"

" Would you ever want to be human again?"

Elena kept quiet for few minutes thinking over Damon's question. She turned around to face him.

" I don't think so…"

He response surprised Damon but he couldn't deny that she flourished in the past few months… She grew into herself more and her true self showed more than ever.  
" I can deal with blood, I like being with you the way I am. You make me feel normal."

" Only normal?" Damon frowned not satisfied with her answer.

" Good over the top normal" Elena smiled at him." Did you mean what you said before about leaving Mystic Falls?"

" Yup, this town suffocates us. I mean it has too much history and too much has happened here… I thought it would be good for us to go somewhere to figure out…"

" Figure out us?" Elena smile brushing Damon's hair away from his face. She knew that partly the history that Damon meant was Stefan… her with Stefan and everyone here thinking he is better half for her.

" I just want to be with you without any craziness"

" I think it's a good idea… but I need to talk to Jeremy. I can't leave him just like that… and you need to fix stuff with Stefan"

" But in general you think we could go?" Elena saw spark of happiness in Damon's eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. " Yes" she whispered softly on his ear.


	55. Chapter 55

16 months later…

" Do we have to go?" Damon whined, still lying in the bed while Elena was running around the room throwing clothes in the pile.

'' Yes, Damon, we absolutely have to go! It's my brother's wedding you do think I would ever miss it? I mean we already missed so much! It wasn't there on their engagement and I missed everything wedding related, so we are going! " Elena explained, not bothering to stop for one second. She was exited to go back to Mystic Falls after more than a year away. She booked their flight back two weeks ago and tomorrow they will board the plane from Italy. She knew exactly why Damon wasn't so exited to go there, Stefan…

They were still on the outs, it wasn't as bad as when they left. As time passed there was no anger left just indifference, Damon didn't really cared for events in Stefan's life. It was weird, them not talking, Elena kept in touch with everyone back home. She knew that Katherine was living with Stefan now, she didn't know if they were in a relationship or not, but it didn't really bother her that much.

Caroline kept Elena up to date on all the gossip, so Elena knew that the legend for Katherine's appearance in Mystic Falls was that she was Elena's long lost twin sister, considering it wasn't big secret anymore that Elena was adopted it sold well. Caroline kept sending her detailed e-mails with every single little detail about preparations for Jeremy's and Bonnie's wedding. It was surprising news for Elena at first, she didn't even know that they were dating again, when she left Jeremy and Bonnie were trying hanging out together, now it was surreal, her little brother was getting married .

" Damon! C'mon get up! or are you planning to stay in bed for the rest of the day?" Elena turned around to face him resting her hands on her hips.

" You can join me, you know" Damon smiled with mischief, propping his head on his elbow.

" If I will join you, then we will spend the rest of the day there! It's a trap I've learned too well! I need to pack"

" Take what you packed already, you look good in everything. So no matter what you'll take you will still be a knockout. It feels lonely here without you" Damon pouted. Elena couldn't help but smile, he was simply irresistible, it was already extremely hard to concentrate on packing while Damon was lounging in bed barely cover by the sheet.

" You are bad influence on me! Do you even remember that for the first month we didn't see anything besides four walls of that hotel room in Spain?"

" Oh… memories! " Damon grinned in bliss " I liked that!"

" I know you did!" Elena smirked remembering, it was like there was nothing outside that hotel room, they couldn't get enough of each other. She had to admit it was a good time, better than just good, it was … Elena could feel herself getting hot just from thinking about it.

" Well anyways! Get out of bed and help me. The way you pack we'll be ready in an hour!"

"Way to make me get out of bed, by pointing out girlie things about me. Failing strategy Gilbert! I am staying put!"

" Are you now?! Well I am not going to pack everything by myself, move over!" Elena jumped into the bed right next to Damon " I can definitely see the appeal, but you will have to convince me to stay!"

" Have no problem with convincing!" Damon moved closer to Elena, the second she felt his lips on hers every though of packing was abandoned. Elena turned over so she was on top of Damon kissing him, he had a point staying in bed was much more fun than trying to win a battle with a suitcase. Sound of phone ringing forced Elena to pull away from Damon.

" They will call back" Damon insisted kissing Elena behind ear and continuing trail of kisses down her neck.

" It can be important" Elena frowned planting quick kiss on Damon's lips before going to grab a phone " Saved by the cell!" she laughed picking up her phone, Damon gave up, letting himself fall back on the bed. He rolled his eyes in realization that he indeed needed to get up and run few errands before they will leave.

" Rain check?" he smiled at Elena, " Definitely" she mouthed listening to her phone, Damon got up heading to the shower. The room was in a complete state of disarray, he waved around to Elena who just shrugged, packing along with cooking were not her strong suits, she was right he will have to help her out, otherwise they will not leave for a week. Deciding to deal with it after a shower and breakfast Damon left the room.

" I can't believe you are actually coming back! It's been too long, did Damon brain wash you there to abandon us here?" Caroline's voice was as demanding as ever, it made Elena smile.  
" No Car, he didn't brain wash me, It just felt like after we've been through, we needed time for just us."

" So now you are ready to come back for good?"

"Don't know yet, we'll see how it goes. We didn't discuss anything long term."

" How can you not? I mean don't you want to know where are you heading?"

" I don't, really, I like the way things are. I am happy just being with Damon wherever we are. Not everything has to go according a plan. "  
" I like to have at least an idea in my head, I know that Tyler does too. I think he will pop the question soon. I can't believe that Jeremy beat him to a punch! I would never thought that Bonnie will be married before I would!"

" Jealous much?"

" Very much! Aren't you?"

"Nope" Elena answered with ease.

" You are telling me that you didn't once think about it?"

" Nope, I really don't need to define my relationship with Damon, I don't need reassurance in a form of a ring. He loves me, I love him. That's it!"

" But It's Damon, don't you wish for at least some security?"

"Car, I don't need security with Damon. Besides "security" is definitely the last word I would use towards him. The way I feel about him leaves no space for any type of security, he consumes me whole. And after spending all this time next to him I know that he feels the same about me. I don't need security I like the way things are, its passion, danger, unpredictability and just Damon."

" You sound like a completely different person"

" I am different."

" Did you change just because of him? You don't have to mold yourself to Damon's standards, you know!"

" He has no standards for me, he accepts me the way I am. I am not the only one who changed, he changed too. He is more open with me and he truly trusts me which is everything I ever wanted. I wish you would see this Damon, instead whatever twisted image of him you have in your head" Elena sighted, shifting in a chair, pulling up her legs towards her so she could rest her chin on her knees. Damon that opened up to her during last 16 months was completely relaxed, happy and had no care in the world except loving her.

She remembered how she felt when he first suggested for them to leave Mystic Falls, she was scared that he was doing so just to get her away. But the truth was that that city brought too much pain for him to be truly happy there, she could see it now. She saw it through the memories in his head, when Damon actually allowed her to see inside.

It was still shocking that Damon Salvatore willingly let anyone to see inside his head. It was four months into their journey when he finally agreed. Elena mentioned the experience back at Alaric's apartment naturally Damon's first reaction was anger, he didn't speak to Elena for entire week. Then Elena was the one not speaking to him for a week, it was whole thing between them, but then Damon came to her and after a long talk he actually let Elena see for herself. Damon, the selfish, always closed-book with huge lock on the cover, let her in.

It was surreal, this trip was the best thing that could ever happened to both of them. He stopped trying to fight himself and stopped hiding behind his armor, Elena loved every bit of Damon, even the nagging obsessive bits. Like how he was disapproving of her packing skills just now before he went to shower, how he had to be in control, how angry he got when someone would try innocent flirting with her, how insanely protective of her Damon was. It amazed her how much he actually loved her, even though her tried to downplay it sometimes, Elena knew exactly how much she was loved by him, because she felt exactly the same about him, even the jealousy bit was the same for her, it bugged her when Damon managed to collect admiring gazes of every single woman in the surrounding 10 mile radius around him. But then again no sane woman would be able to tear her gaze from him and Elena knew it, she had the same problem. The effect he had on her only intensified with time, they were so in sync it was crazy.

Elena finished her conversation with Caroline and now was sitting on the same chair facing the glass wall, there was beautiful view of the beach and water behind the glass. Elena got lost watching the waves crushing into the sand. It wasn't until she felt Damon's arms around her when she snapped out from her doom.  
" What got you so engrossed?"

" I was just thinking how happy I am that we went to this trip"

" I like hearing it, I like you happy"

" I like you happy too, I guess I'm a little sad that we have to go back"

" It's like you said, We can't really miss Jeremy's wedding… but we can come back here anytime." Damon hugged her a little tighter.

" Can you promise me one thing?" Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is that?"

" Promise me that you will not close off again when we go there. I know that it's not your favorite place to be right now with everyone judging you and the whole deal with Stefan. I love the way you are right now, happy and relaxed. You don't have to worry about me leaving you, or about what others tell me about you. I know the real you and I love you the good, the bad and the ugly. Love love love!"

" Did you have too much coffee in the morning? What's with all hyper energy? "

" Damon!"

" I promise I will not go nuts when we go back, I solemnly swear to be repulsively and nauseatingly happy. I promise to Miss Elena Gilbert not to " close off", as she put it. Cross my heart and hope to die" Damon held one hand up and with the other made X on his heart, smirking at Elena as he finished.

" Can you be serious for a fraction of a second?" Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's speech.

" I thought I was! I am insulted by your allegations Miss Gilbert!" Damon played being fake hurt for few minutes before giving up. " I mean it, I promise" he said more serious now. Elena relaxed her shoulders, content with his answer.  
" If you will not get up and clean this whole mess up, you will be forced to travel without clothes, as I will throw them out. Not that I would love you traveling nude, but it can give wrong impression to certain people."

Elena got up and smacked Damon's arm.

" You do know you are a control freak?"

" Damn and I thought I was hiding it so well! C'mon we don't have all day!" Damon grinned at Elena getting up and starting to clean up. Elena couldn't stop smiling at how normal Damon was with her, he didn't play any games with her anymore.

" What?" he caught her stare on himself while folding clothes, that he picked up from the floor into neat pile on the bed.

" I love you" Elena shrugged simply.

" Love you too"


	56. Chapter 56

_Hello to all of my wonderful readers from Amsterdam;) I wrote this chapter on the plane, traveling to Russia, Moscow for the __holidays ;) I will keep writing on my trip!_

_I wish you all happy and warm holiday season! Love V._

_Thank you for reviewing;)))_

* * *

Elena was sitting in the airport waiting for Damon to return after dropping off rental car, she looked around watching people rush through the terminal in order not to miss their flights. Her gaze fixated in the screen that announced boarding to London, it made her remember when she and Damon spend time there during their trip.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday" Elena heard Damon's soft voice cutting through her sleep. She smiled and turned in his direction, not fully prepared to wake up, instead she cuddle closer to Damon with a smile. She felt his arms wrapping around her, it was a good start of day, everyday waking up next to Damon was a good day._

" _What do you want to do today?" she heard Damon ask playing with a loose strand of her hair. _

"_Can I do anything I want today?" she asked more intrigued now, opening her eyes and shifting so she could look into Damon's eyes._

" _Considering that it is your birthday, I think you are entitled to do whatever you want."_

" _So you are willing to give me a "carte blanche" for today?" She asked with a spark in her eyes, she was not about to let this opportunity pass, she knew exactly what she wanted. Whenever she would bring the subject before Damon would get angry and refused to continue any further discussions on this topic, so Elena knew it was her chance. _

" _Carte blanche?" Damon frowned thinking over her words. " Well, I am going to risk it and give you full freedom to do whatever you want to day"_

" _So you will do whatever I will ask you to? Promise?" Elena mentally crossed her fingers hoping that Damon will not see right through her._

" _YES, whatever makes you happy today, I will obey." Damon said after moment of hesitation._

" _Just remember, you said it!" Elena grinned. _

_They spend first half of the day in the city walking around streets of London, not doing anything specifically. Elena was trying to build up courage to voice her birthday wish, knowing it could possibly ruin mood for today. They were sitting in Hyde Park when she decided it was the time. _

" _So you remember you told me that you will do whatever makes me happy? " she turned to Damon, who was watching people around. _

" _Yup" he turned towards her squinting from the sun. " So you are finally going to tell me what I need to do exactly? "_

" _It's nothing new… I want to know "more" As Elena said her last words smile slowly disappeared from Damon's face.  
" Elena…" he started, she could hear plea in his voice to drop the subject._

" _What?! You asked what will make me happy, well this is it. I wasn't kidding before, when I said that I do want to know more about you. And I remember how angry you got last time, after I told you what happened in Ric's apartment… I am not looking for a way to make you upset, but you have to meet me halfway!"_

" _So it will make you happy to get inside my head and rampage through my memories?! "_

" _I know it sound weird… But let's face it! you know everything, I don't and considering that you are stuck with me for, oh I don't know, forever! You can cave in today or let's say fifty years from now. You do know that I have all the time in the world, right?"_

" _So you are not going to drop it? " Damon raised his eyebrows , Elena could see that he was battling away smile._

"_Not a chance in hell! " she grinned back "And did I mention that it is my birthday?" Elena pouted._

" _It's pricy gift, you know"_

" _So are you saying I don't deserve it?"_

" _No I am saying that I wouldn't expect anything less from you. " Damon rolled his eyes at her, but Elena could see she was winning in this battle._

" _So?" she pressed on._

_Damon looked away contemplating his options for a moment. He ran hand through his hair in frustration before facing Elena.  
" Fine" he said piercing her with his icy blue eyes " But I still don't like that Caroline got those ideas in your head, she is bad influence"_

" _No need to be grumpy about it. Now I know just how much you love me, if you are willing to let me do this"_

" _Like it wasn't obvious before?! You shamelessly exploiting and abusing my love for you"_

" _And you know it!" _

" _You are on a roll today! What else do I have to do, just so I'll be prepared!"_

" _We'll see! " Elena smiled in victory " Damon, Thank you. It's the best gift I've ever gotten!" Elena said sweetly pressing her lips to his. She could feel any residual anger that Damon had melting away as his hand wrapped around her waist. _

" _The things I let you do" He sighted pulling away from a kiss and tucking strand of hair behind her ear. " Next thing I'll know I'll be adopting a puppy and calling him Cuddles!" he rolled his eyes again._

" _Ohhh how did you know?!" Elena teased._

" _Don't joke like that! I would like to hold on to a shred of pride here! You are crushing me today!"_

" _I'll let you do whatever you want on your birthday!" Elena could see spark of mischief flashing through Damon's eyes, he clearly knew what he would make her do, now she was hoping she wouldn't regret her counter proposal._

_That day was when one more barrier between them were broken down for good, Damon caved in to her request. Elena couldn't feel happier._

* * *

" _Damon! You are back!" in this particular memory Stefan was about fourteen years old, while Damon was eighteen. Stefan jumped off the sofa and raced towards his brother who just appeared in the door, quickly embracing him in awkward hug. He dropped his bag to the floor and grinned at Stefan._

" _Hello brother!" he greeted Stefan in his usual way, but this time there was certain warmth in his tone that Elena never heard before " How you've been?"_

" _Good! Missed you! Why you were gone for soooo long? Are you staying for long? Please stay!"_

_Damon fought away unpleasant memories of his departure. The main reason why he couldn't bear staying, even though her promised their mother, was Giuseppe. As Damon got older it was harder and harder to maintain façade in front of Stefan. He started to notice more than he needed to know, Damon didn't want him to ask unnecessary questions about how Damon managed to acquire certain bruise or why he didn't want to spend anytime at home. It was not the kind of questions Damon was prepared to provide answers for his little brother, he didn't want to put him in Giuseppe's radar, so it was best to leave. He was away from home for two years, he travelled from different towns and tried to find himself. He did work and met new people but it didn't fill the void he felt from crushing loneliness in his heart. He stayed away for a long as he could, with few quick unnoticed trips to his hometown just to make sure that Stefan was all right. _

" _I missed you too buddy! Tell me everything" Damon returned his attention to Stefan. _

" _So you are staying?"_

" _I don't know yet" Damon didn't see his father yet and until he would it was not good to make Stefan believe he would stay, he saw disappointed look on Stefan's face but for now he couldn't do anything to fix that. _

" _Enough 'bout me. Tell me how's school and stuff." Damon followed Stefan, who was pulling him towards the sofa. He kept telling Damon every little detail of the last two years, Damon couldn't help but smile at how happy Stefan was to see him. It was good to be home, but the feeling didn't last for too long as he heard Giuseppe's voice from somewhere in the back of the house. It sent shivers down his back and he straightened right away, Damon got up when Giuseppe entered the room._

" _Stefan don't you have homework to do?" he directed his attention to youngest Salvatore. _

" _No, I can do it later…Damon just go home!" Stefan grinned._

" _You should go do it now, we'll catch up later" Damon cut in being more rude that he needed to be, but he didn't want Stefan to get in trouble just because he was here. Stefan nodded and disappeared heading upstairs. Atmosphere in the room tensed up even more._

" _So look who the cat dragged in. What you ran back home from yet another failure?"_

" _Hello father, I wanted to check in on Stefan"_

" _He doesn't need to check in on him. How do you think it makes me look when you waltz in and out as you please?"_

" _I won't stay for long. I get it. You don't want me around Stefan. But you are not going to tell me not to check in on him! How do I know that you don't let your fists discipline him? That's your way of education isn't it?" Damon looked right at his father's eyes with rage burning through him. _

" _You don't get to come into MY house and be smartass! I know how to raise Stefan. He unlike you has future…" Giuseppe got closer to Damon in threatening stance. _

" _If you will even touch me I swear I will fight back this time. I am done letting you get your way!" Damon raised his head not bowing to pressure. It was right about then when Damon stopped caring about how his actions looked from the side, whatever he did was still not good enough for his father, so he might as well fight back. He let Giuseppe get his way for far too long already. _

" _You got brave while you were away? Well let's seen just how brave you are!" Giuseppe was about to raise his hand on Damon when Juliet entered the room. She was living in their house now, Damon hated the fact that she tried to replace their mother, with he over goody image it was nauseating. She did everything she could to erase any reminder of Elizabeth from this house, to take place as a mother to Stefan in a way. Damon hated that Giuseppe didn't care enough about Elizabeth to keep her memory intact and to treat her with respect. For Damon day didn't pass without him remembering his mother and he couldn't understand how they could just forget her here. _

"_Damon? I didn't know you were coming back!" Juliet greeted him with sickening sugary smile. " It's nice that you came for a visit! Isn't it Giuseppe?"_

" _I was just saying the exact same thing" _

_Damon had to force himself not to roll eyes at his response._

" _You should stay with us for some time! It would be good for Stefan to have you around!"_

_Damon could see that her suggestion didn't sit well with Giuseppe, he wanted Damon out as soon as possible._

" _I would love to stay!" Damon managed politest smile he could, knowing it would piss of Giuseppe. _

_As soon as Damon managed to get out of the house he felt sick to his stomach, he was hyperventilating not fully believing he actually stood up to his dick of a father. He managed to get his nerves under control and pull it off, while feeling nauseous from nerves entire time. He was scared out of his mind that Giuseppe will see through his bluff, almost feeling him punching him again. He could actually feel physical pain as his father advanced towards him, for the first time he was grateful for Juliet's timing._

_He got as far away from the house as he could before collapsing on his knees and throwing up. It was the first time Damon didn't stand aside and let Giuseppe abuse him even more. After tremor went away he gathered himself and got up still feeling shaky inside. He didn't pay attention where he went until he saw his mother's tombstone in front of him._

" _I miss you so much" he said to her._

_It was the very first brick Damon put in the wall to shed himself from everyone, it was then when he decided to hide away his true self to project more confident version of himself.  
_

* * *

" Hey, I'm back! Took me longer than I thought. So you are ready to go?" Damon walked up to Elena bringing her back to present time. He took the bag out of her hand. "You okay?" he asked noticing that she was somewhere far away.

Elena nodded wrapping her hands around Damon in a tight hug.

" What's that for?" he seemed surprised at her sudden burst of affection " I was gone only for five minutes"

" I know, but I missed you" she smiled

" Separation anxiety already? I'm flattered!" Damon smirked " Ready for Mystic Falls?"


	57. Chapter 57

Thank you all for reviews on my previous chapter! I appreciate you taking time to write a comment for me!

I didn't update for a few days and i'm making up for this with the longest chapter i've written. Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Please let me know what you think.

New Year is Coming soon! I wish you all Happy Holiday season!

* * *

"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."  
― Robert A. Heinlein, _Stranger in a Strange Land_

* * *

" Ladies and Gentlemen we are hoping you are having a good time flying with us. We still have an hour before we land in Mystic Falls..." pilot's voice echoed through the plane. However Damon didn't pay attention to a word of that, he couldn't help but feel out of place coming back. His thoughts kept bringing him back to their last conversation with Stefan, it would be understatement of a century to say they parted on a good terms.

* * *

" _I am leaving Mystic Falls" Damon announced walking into Stefan's room, his words forced his brother to stop writing._

"_What?!" he asked in shock not sure if he heard it right. _

" _I am leaving Mystic Falls. Elena is coming with me."_

" _Damon you don't have to do this! We don't have to be like this! I know I messed up, but sure there is a way for us to move past this." Stefan got up from the desk walking towards Damon._

" _I just wanted to give you heads up, no need for grand send off. " Damon continued dismissing Stefan's words. " I came in just because Elena asked me to smooth things over with you. After everything she is still thinking about how it would make you feel. So to wrap up your pity party, I'm no longer mad. I'm sure with time I'll forget what happened. So you can go back to your brooding lifestyle as planned. Don't let me hold you up" he nodded to Stefan and turned on his heel to leave._

" _Damon wait! You don't have to forgive me on Elena's behalf… I know I screwed up…"_

" _I am not forgiving you on her behalf. I just don't need to hold it against you, because I no longer care." Damon said letting out tired sigh. He could see hurt in Stefan's eyes, cursing himself for what he was about to say Damon continued. " You have to let me deal with my way and for now it will be better if I leave. I can't stay in this town and keep my sanity. Elena is coming with me because she wants too, contrary to other people's opinions there is no way even I can force her to do anything. Stefan, if you want what's best for me, us, you have to let me go. I've spent most of my life trying to look after you and I need a break. I need a break from all of this." Damon finished, slightly annoyed with himself for softening blow for his brother. The only reason he didn't punch him again was Elena. She asked him to deal with Stefan, once again he was surprised just what he was prepared to do for her. _

_At that moment in time he really didn't care, it was not important. Damon was let down by Stefan's betrayal, however he didn't want his little brother to go spiraling down just because he felt guilty. He knew that he needed to set Stefan free and give him opportunity to move on. Damon on the other side needed time, he needed time to figure out how to deal with Stefan. After all the obstacles they overcame this one hit too close to home, this time Stefan himself decided to send Damon away._

* * *

So there he was, sitting on the plane heading back to Mystic Falls. He took a sip from glass of whiskey, he was holding, and looked at Elena. She was the best thing that ever happened to him in a long time, he was happy with her, truly happy. After last 16 months Damon was sure that with her next to him he could get through anything, all of his insecurities vanished when it came to Elena. For once in his life he didn't have to worry that he will be left alone. If before he had his doubts as for why Elena chose him and that a day might come when she would change her mind, now they all disappeared. He didn't need to pretend with her, he could be himself and she truly saw him. Last year brought more joy and happiness in his life than 170 years before and it was all because of Elena Gilbert.

" You know I can feel you staring at me? It's creepy" Elena smiled with her eyes closed, quoting Damon himself whenever he would catch her looking at him. Damon jumped a little not expecting her to be awake. Elena opened her eyes and grinned at him.

" Gotcha!"

" You stole my line"

" Seemed appropriate" she shrugged, looking around the plane.

" We are going to land soon, if that's what you want to know"

" How is it you always guess what's on my mind. Am I so transparent?"

" I'm just smart that way" Damon answered nonchalant as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" That you are!" she giggled, stretching. " You nervous?" she arched her eyebrow examining Damon. He seemed tense and had that look of worry in his eyes, that Elena now knew well.

Damon looked out of the window noticing the lights of Mystic Falls starting to glitter.  
"It feels weird coming back. Almost as everything that happened in Mystic Falls was in past life." He turned to Elena and handed her his drink which she accepted with a smile.

" Well it was in past life. This one is much better! Don't you think so?"

" I wouldn't trade it for anything"

" Sure you want to spend it with me?"

" Guess I could look for someone more attractive" Damon teased her, for which was instantly rewarded with a punch in his shoulder from Elena. " I was of course joking! I assumed you we too when you asked me if I was sure!" he quickly defended himself.

" I don't like when you joke like that, Damon Salvatore"Elena frowned, taking sip from Damon's glass that he gave her earlier.

"Now I've got to ask why whenever you scold me, you use my full name? I feel like I'm back at school with Mrs. Peterson?! " Damon questioned her, it was something he wondered for the longest time but didn't bother to ask. " It makes me feel like a five- year old!"

" Well stop behaving like one then!"

" I would bore the hell out of you then. but I can play along …" before Damon could finish his thought he was interrupted by a flight attendant.

" We are about to start our descend, do you need anything before we turn on "fasten your seatbelts" sign" ?" she batted her eyelashes at Damon, which forced Elena to scoff. That lady was really getting on Elena's nerves, she kept coming back to their seats every chance she got to ask something useless, shamelessly flirting with Damon.

" Nope, all good here, but maybe _Miss Gilbert _would like something" Damon grinned at Elena in continuation of their conversation.

" five-year old" she mouthed to Damon, which forced him to burst out laughing.

" Well actually there is one thing you could do for me, Kelly" Elena smiled sweetly at her, noticing her name badge " You could stop flirting with Damon here and concentrate on your job. I'm sure he doesn't need you checking up on him every ten minutes. He has me to take excellent care of him, thank you very much!" Elena finished.

"I'll go back to check on other passengers, then" Kelly nodded, mesmerized by Elena's words as she disappeared.

" Did you just compel her? Miss " compulsion takes away free will from people"?" Damon asked her with widened eyes.  
" She was pushing it, I mean c'mon how many times should I sit by and watch her bat her damn eyelashes at you?"

" Is that jealousy I hear? Its an ugly monster, you know" Damon said in Elena's usual lecture voice.

" Fine, then I'll go flirt with that guy in 2C and we'll see what will you do. I bet you will scare the hell out of every passenger on this plane before we land"

" Don't you dare move!" Damon warned Elena with his eyes glaring.

" You see who is more jealous out of two of us. I know that if I will even think of flirting with anyone it will have some pretty serious consequences. You would probably rip that guy's head off." Elena smiled in victory, stating her final point.

" It's good that you know it, but technically it's not my fault. You do know that you are driving me crazy, right? So if I behave like a total lunatic it's all on you"  
"I know and just so you know I am not beyond compelling every girl in ten mile radius to keep their paws away from you."

" Oh… the woman who is willing to go at such length for lil' old me? I should hang onto such unique girl. Might I add that this jealous thing is very sexy look on you" Damon leaned closer to Elena and kissed her behind her ear " Maybe I should make you jealous more" he whispered in her ear, seductively.

"You can definitely try, I know you love only me"

" I know that you love only me too, but I still get jealous" Damon murmured in her ear again.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we are starting our descend to Mystic Falls…" flight attendant announced from the speaker and continued to give further instructions to all the passengers.

" Well guess we will have to resume our conversation on the ground" Damon smiled pulling away.

Elena couldn't agree more it was hard not to attract attention with Damon shamelessly seducing her right then and there in front of half of the plane. If Elena could blush she would be sitting here with her cheeks burning red. It was fun how easy it was with Damon now, how he managed to carefully maneuver between making her angry one moment and laugh the other.

The dynamic between changed from both being insecure about one another, Damon more so than Elena, to being inseparable and completing each other in a way no one could see coming. Elena wondered how everyone back in Mystic Falls will react to this new thing they got going. With most of her friends were being dead set against Damon, Elena hoped they will see how happy she is and let it go.

" Stop obsessing" she heard Damon bring her back to reality as he always did whenever she would get too caught up in her thoughts, taking her hand in his. "Everything will be fine" he gently squeezed her hand.

" Do you really think so?"

" No, but you have me. So everything will be fine" he reassured her with a smile.

Elena rested her head on his shoulder, he was right, as long as they were together there was nothing they can't face.

* * *

By the time they got to Mystic Falls itself it was already pretty late, they took a cab from an airport and were siting in the back seat. Elena was snuggling close to Damon curiously watching out the window on familiar streets of her hometown. Everything felt different, smaller in a way. Or it could be that she grew up after being away from everything that was holding her back. She felt more confident, less restrained by other's opinions and all in all more relaxed, she grew into herself and was finally enjoying being herself, even being a vampire wasn't so hard after some time. She learned to enjoy certain aspects of it and stop feeling guilty all the time. She and Damon were still on a human blood diet, however they both had no problem surviving only on blood bags.

Even Damon had no trouble with it, considering he was once the most dangerous vampire who killed for sport, now he didn't kill. Since spending four months away from Elena he told her about his experience, he did tell her that thrill of hunting went away when he lost her. Nothing made sense anymore back then and it forced Damon to reevaluate his ways, besides he wanted to support Elena and it was easier on her with blood bags, so he adapted as well.

Damon and Elena stood outside the Gilbert house, with taxi driver passionately waiting at the curb.

" I suppose you want to stay at your house tonight with Jeremy and Bonnie?" Damon wrapped his hands around Elena's waist pulling her a little closer to him.

" Yeah it would be nice, they are waiting for me, Caroline will be there too, but you can stay there with me."

" I think it would be better to give you time with your friends without me."

" You are not ready to face them yet?"  
" The judging squad? Let's just say I'm in no hurry. But really I don't want to impose on your reunion. I'll go to the boarding house, unpack, sleep and pick you up in the morning."

" It will be weird with you not there"

" It will be even more weird with me there! I don't want to freak all of your friends out by being nice. But I'll miss you tonight." Damon leaned closer to Elena kissing her.

" I'll miss you too, hurry back in the morning" Elena whispered pulling away to look in his eyes. She kissed him one more time before happily heading to the house. She was excited to see everyone and nervous at the same time.

" Damon!" She yelled turning back as he was about to get back into a cab

" What?" he stopped and turned around.

" I LOVE YOU!" she smiled brightly.

" I love you too, now go have fun" Damon laughed, disappearing in the car.

Elena smiled even wider and went up on her porch, pausing slightly in the spot where Damon first kissed her, she looked back at the spot where taxi was, but car wasn't there, she smiled remembering, she missed him already.

" Elena?" she heard Jeremy's voice, who opened the door and was smiling at her from one ear to other.

"Jeremy!" Elena dropped her bag and jumped to hug her brother, she missed him so much it was nice to be here with him now. She had to restrain her strength not to crush him in a hug. " I can't believe how grown up you look! I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too! You make me sound like I'm forty! I am twenty you know that right?"

" I know, silly! It's not what I meant!"

" Elena! You are back!"Bonnie showed up behind Jeremy and Caroline followed right behind her, they both crushed her in a hug, nearly forcing her to fall to the floor.

" Okay, let's get inside the house" Jeremy smiled picking up Elena's bag and ushering girls inside.

* * *

Damon paid the fare for the taxi and unloaded the baggage from the trunk. He was standing in front of the boarding house, taking few moments of quiet before heading inside. The lights were on so it was safe to assume that Stefan was inside. Damon felt nervous at the thought of seeing Stefan after 16 months, he was hoping that his brother didn't turn into a ripper while he was gone or something worse…He headed inside picking up bags with him. He entered the house and headed to the second floor when he was stopped by weird noises coming from somewhere inside, leaving bags at the door Damon followed noises into the parlor.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Stefan and Katherine. Katherine was only in her underwear passionately kissing Stefan, they were getting hot and heavy and Damon cursed himself for his impeccable timing. He was thinking to make clean getaway from this awkwardness, he was in no way ready to see what he just saw, he could swear he actually felt nauseous.

"Oh my God! Damon!" Katherine shrieked grabbing the remains of her dress to cover herself up. " What the hell are you doing here?!"

" Um…living here, last time I checked…"

Stefan lifted himself up on his elbows, his hair was disheveled , he had traces of red lipstick all over his face.

" I didn't know you were coming back today" he panted, clearly embarrassed to be caught in the act like that.

" It fine… I'll go just shoot myself in the head, hoping that it will erase image that I saw here…" he stumbled back " Don't mind me…" he got away from the parlor like it was on fire, picking up bags and heading upstairs to his room. Once inside he found stash of bourbon and poured himself a drink in attempt to erase what he saw.

* * *

" I can't believe you are getting married! It's crazy! " Elena exclaimed sitting in the kitchen with a glass of wine. " My brother is getting married to my best friend!

Jeremy and Bonnie already filled her in on all of the details surrounding their engagement and upcoming wedding, including Caroline's over the top engagement party. Bonnie pleaded to Elena not to let Caroline nowhere near to planning her bachelorette party. Caroline gave up on trying to convince everybody that Vegas party was the only way to go.

"I'll leave you girls alone, I know you have tons to talk about!" Jeremy smiled " It's so nice having you back!" he hugged Elena before leaving.

" Okay I've got to ask! Where is Damon? I thought you two were inseparable now!" Caroline blurted out as soon as Jeremy disappeared.

" He went to boarding house, he didn't want to impose on girls and Jeremy night. I think it's sweet that he wanted to give me time to be alone with you guys"

" He is probably scared of Caroline bashing him!" Bonnie giggled pouring more wine for herself.

" Why me? You are just as opinionated on this topic as I am! Why do I get the first blow?"

" Actually, it's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about both… I wanted to ask you to lay off Damon bashing. I know he has shady record, but I love him and it would make it a lot easier if you would give him a second chance. He makes me happy. " Elena decided to voice her concerns to her friends.

" I promise " Bonnie volunteered first " I think Caroline will have no problem with taking it easy in Damon. We can't pick who we fall in love with can we Caroline?" Bonnie stressed out her question with her eyes piercing Caroline, who tried to act as if nothing happened.

" I have no Idea what are you talking about!" Caroline dug her nose deeper in her wine glass.

" Car, spill it! What Bonnie is talking about?" seeing her friend so skittish made Elena curious at what was going on.

" She went out for a date with Klaus!" Bonnie burst out.

"WHAT?!" Elena almost dropped her wine glass " Klaus? Really? What's with Tyler?"

" We broke up sort of…"

" What do you mean? Sort of?"

" Well he got jealous of Klaus trying to woo me and there was a lot of other stuff… it just didn't work in the end."

"But when I spoke to you, you gave me impression of Tyler being ready to …."

" I know what I said! I didn't want to upset you. I thought that if I would tell you about Klaus, you will not want to come back…I mean after everything he did to you and your family… I went out with him once, it will never happen again, I promise!"

" Do you like him?" Elena asked clearly nervous Caroline.

" I …. I don't know" Caroline threw her hands in surrender " Can we change topic?"

" She likes him but she will not admit it because he is the big bad evil…" Bonnie cut in.

" For how long this whole thing was going on?" Elena couldn't help but feel let down, that her friend kept such big piece of information from her.

" About few months…" Caroline answered looking away.

"Um… Caroline, It's okay if you like him. You clearly see something in him and maybe there is something good in him. I know that you wouldn't be attracted to him if you wouldn't see something worth loving…I know its weird coming from me, after everything he's done…But I would be hypocrite if I would tell you that its wrong… I mean I am head over heels in love with Damon… and he's done pretty gruesome stuff to both of you….But I know that he changed, so if you think you have some sort of connection with Klaus. Maybe you have to try it out to see what happens…"

It was shocking news about Klaus and Caroline, but what Elena said was true. She still couldn't picture Klaus being nice to Caroline and it was too much out of Elena's comfort zone, but if there was a chance for her friend being happy she could try to look past it all.

"Enough about this! Really, I want to hear how was your trip with Damon!" Caroline switched topic after few moments of awkward silence. " Tell us everything!"

They sat in the kitchen until the wee hours, drinking wine, talking, laughing like old times. They missed so much from each other's lives that this evening didn't even begin to cover everything Elena wanted to share with her friends, she decided to keep secret the fact that Damon allowed her to see his memories, she knew that Damon wouldn't appreciated her sharing such personal detail.

* * *

After running into Stefan and Katherine downstairs Damon was glad that neither of them decided to follow him upstairs. They both were mortified with Damon walking in on them, they decided to give him time and they needed time to figure out what to say. Damon proceeded as he said to Elena he unpacked, took a shower and went to sleep. The bed felt cold and lonely without Elena by his side, every night for the last 16 months Elena was right next to him. He tossed and turned waiting for the sleep to come, hoping the night would pass quicker so he would see Elena. He was hoping she was having a good time.

As soon as he woke up in the morning Damon got up, got dressed and headed straight out the door. He bumped into Stefan right before he was about to leave.

" Damon, I'm sorry you had to see that…We didn't know you were coming back yesterday, otherwise we would never…"

" You really don't owe me an explanation, I am not going to flip out. If that's what you want you can do whatever you want. Can we talk later? I'm late to pick up Elena…"

" She is not here?"  
" No she spent the night at Gilbert house with Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline. We can discuss everything later" Damon disappeared behind the door. He threw off the cover from his car and headed to pick up Elena.

It took him few minutes to reach Gilbert house, he parked his car at the curb and went up to the porch. Just as he was about to knock Elena opened the door.

" Don't knock everyone still asleep…" she informed him still a little sleepy, leading him inside into the kitchen. He looked around at few empty bottles of wine around the kitchen.

" You had fun yesterday?" he smirked

" Yup, but still missed you way too much!" Elena smiled, pulling Damon close to her and wrapping her hands around his neck. "Good Morning" she whispered lifting up on her toes to kiss Damon.

" Good morning, I missed you too. It turns out I can't sleep all that well without you next to me" he smiled breathing in her scent, hugging her closer to him.

'Same here! Now kiss me!" Elena demanded and Damon obliged, crushing her in a kiss. Damon lifted Elena up on the kitchen counter top, she wrapped her legs around him.

" Wow…way to early in the morning for me to see that! Get a room you two!" Caroline covered her eyes with her hand. Damon smirked and stepped away from Elena letting her jump off the counter.  
" Sorry…" she quickly apologized " I was just about to cook some breakfast…" she looked away smoothing her hair and clothes, heading to the fridge.

" Hey Caroline, long time no see" Damon nodded in her direction, enjoying a little just how freaked out Caroline looked stumbling on two of them.

" Yeah… I'm going to go get myself presentable…" Caroline quickly disappeared.  
" She looked like we told her that there is no Santa!" Damon frowned

" I guess it's unusual for her to see us like that…" Elena shrugged setting ingredient for the breakfast on countertop.

" Tell me about it! You'll never guess what I walked into last night! " Damon gloated. He recited the events of the last night to Elena. She had to stop whatever she was doing and just stood there in the middle of the kitchen unable to speak.

" You have got to be kidding me!" she finally exclaimed, when speech came back to her.

"No! Telling you absolute truth! I didn't know whether to run and hide or poke my eyes out right there! " Damon burst with laughter. " I totally didn't expect that when I walked in! "

" Well obviously! I did know that she was living with Stefan… but apparently she is not just living with him…"

" Yeah looks like they are more than just roommates with benefits at this point! For how long were we gone? It seems we came back to different present"

" I know! I can beat your news! "

" I doubt that! What can beat Stefan and Katherine almost having sex in front of me?!"

" Caroline and Tyler broke up and get this! Klaus is apparently turned good and now tries to woo her…They went on a date and everything!"

" What?! No way! Klaus? The Klaus? Are you freaking kidding me? Last time we saw him he wanted to turn you into human… And now he turned good? I have trouble believing it!"

" Well for now that's all I know. And you are not allowed to judge. Just let it go for now!"

" First of all Are you kidding me? And second Are you freaking kidding me? He tried to kill you like a dozen times!"

" Well he didn't! I am not going to share dinners with him at the same table… it's just I know how it feels when everyone hates the one person you love and if I can help it, I don't want the same for Caroline! So you are not allowed to pass judgment!" Elena stated her point to Damon, who remained silent for at least five minutes while Elena tried to organize breakfast.

" Fine, I will keep my opinions about this matter to myself if that is so important to you. But I am doing it just for you!" Damon agreed.

" Thank you! I appreciate it! Now will you grab that and help me cook breakfast?" Elena pointed to the box of eggs on the kitchen counter.

" Didn't we already established that you should not cook? Out from the kitchen!" Damon frowned trying to take spatula from her hands.

" But Damon! I think I'm getting better at this!"

" Elena, darling, you can not cook to save your life! I am a vampire, it means that your food will not kill me, but you have two humans in this house who may not live to see the day of their wedding… Is it the risk you are willing to take?" Damon arched his eyebrow at Elena.

" God you are annoying! You should work on your control issues!" Elena surrendered her spatula.

" I know, what can I say I'm work in progress. I can try and teach you how to cook… then I will not meddle, knowing that you will not subject anyone to deadly harm. " Damon grinned at Elena. " Here cut these" he offered her bowl of berries. " I still love you, even with crappy cooking!" he smiled his most charming smile at Elena.

" Okay you are forgiven!" Elena smiled taking bowl from him and kissing him on the cheek as she walked past him. " Thank you for offering to teach me" she smiled standing next to Damon.

" No problem! I'm doing the universe a favor!"

" I will force you to adopt a puppy and name him Cuddles! If you will not stop!" Elena threatened.

" The horror! Fine I surrender! Come here" Damon moved so Elena could stand next to the stove. "I will prep, you will cook".

Elena smiled at Damon and moved into his earlier position, she concentrated on his instructions on what to do, he was a good teacher.

" How do you know all this stuff?" Elena wondered tuning over the last pancake.

"I told you, I am just smart that way! I know a lot of stuff, unlike Stefan I didn't have Lexi to occupy my time, so in order not to go insane I learned a lot of different stuff. Then I got bored, found new ways to keep myself occupied, the knowledge never went away." Damon took one pancake from the stack and ate it.

" These are actually good!"

" Really?!" Elena jumped with excitement.

" Yes, would I lie to you?"

" We both know answer to that question!"

" I would never!"

" You did!"

" Yeah I did…. Guilty! Which I why good that Jeremy is coming!" Damon smiled as Jeremy walked into the kitchen. " Hello there! Congrats on engagement and stuff. Can you try these and tell you stubborn and untrusting sister that they are edible?"

Damon motioned towards the plate of pancakes.

" Um… Hi Damon, Good morning Elena" Jeremy greeted both of them a little confused. He advanced towards the place and tasted pancake. " It is really good! " he nodded to Elena.

" Finally! " she breathed out. It never occurred to her to ask Damon to teach her how to cook, but this was fun. He really knew his way around the kitchen, there was no denying it.

" You doubted me!? I'm hurt!" Damon pouted, however he suddenly got serious as Caroline and Bonnie appeared in the doorway. Jeremy noticed the change in Damon as girls arrived, but decided not to mention anything. He was intrigued by what he saw before between Damon and Elena, he never saw older Salvatore in such playful mood and it was interesting to watch. Clearly Damon felt more comfortable around Jeremy that in front of Caroline or Bonnie.

" We will figure out your punishment later" Damon whispered to Elena walking past her and picking up glasses to place them on the table.

Elena looked around the kitchen, it was perfect. She didn't realize how much she missed her friends and being back home until she came back.


	58. Chapter 58

Hello to all of my wonderful readers! Happy New Year!

I apologize for letting so much time pass between my updates!=( New Year celebration preparations took a lot of my time! Will not let it happen again=)

I am posting this small chapter now with a promise to post longer one later.

I wanted to put out special thank you to all of wonderful reviews i got from all of you. I appreciate you taking time to leave your comment! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! It is truly special feeling i get when i read what you think, it provides never ending inspiration to carry on! THANK YOU ALL!

Returning to my story, I have few obstacles for the gang to overcome after Beremy wedding, so i just need time to lay it out on paper ( on in this case the screen paper of my computer =) ).Please stay tuned=)))

With my love to all of you!

V.

* * *

_"There is only one page left to write on. I will fill it with words of only one syllable. I love. I have loved. I will love." _  
_― Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife_

* * *

" It was fun! I can believe how much I actually missed everyone! Thank you for staying for breakfast"

" Are you kidding me? You cooked something edible, with my help, but still you did it. Do you think I would miss out on that?"

" So you are just going to tease me endlessly now?"

" That's the plan!" Damon nodded opening the front door inside Salvatore boarding house. " To be honest I did enjoy this morning, it was nice not to be under microscope of your friends. Did you tell them something? I got strange vibe from Caroline…" Damon frowned once they were inside.

" I didn't say anything"

" Lie, I do know how to spot you lying. You are not that good in it. Spill it!"

" Are you related to Sherlock Holmes?! Nothing gets past you!" Elena rolled her eyes, however before she could elaborate on her answer their conversation was interrupted by Stefan.

" Elena, hi! Nice to see you after all this time!" he smiled brightly at her and Elena awkwardly returned his smile. Damon didn't utter single sound, Elena knew for sure that he still not fully forgiven Stefan, even though he had time to deal with it. After few failed attempts to force Damon to stop avoiding the subject and deal with it, Elena got nowhere. She knew better by now not to push Damon when it came to Stefan. Damon was master of deflection, so if he has no intention to share it's not going to happen, he would find some smart way to move the course of conversation elsewhere. At first this trait frustrated Elena, but then he let her see so much already, she didn't need to push him even further. Now the best thing would be to let these two talk.

" Hello Stefan! I'm glad to be back…I'll go upstairs, need to dig something out from suitcase for Jeremy. We'll catch up later?" Elena smiled and moved quickly out of sight, so Damon would not have chance to stall and force her to stay.

" Why you didn't tell me that you were coming back to Mystic Falls?!" Stefan questioned Damon as soon as Elena disappeared.

" What no hello Damon, I missed you? How sweet of you, brother! And in case you don't know it yet, I don't have to tell you everything. " Damon snapped back at Stefan, not appreciating to be cornered right at doorway. His mood changed instantly from light and fun Damon from this morning, he changed to now tense and irritated something he didn't feel for the last year.

" Damon! Can you be serious! I think I deserved to know!"  
" What makes you think that? Is that because of all heartwarming letters I've been sending you? Or all the long talks we had ? Oh wait! That's right, we didn't do any of those. So will you just leave me alone? I don't want to have heart to heart right now!" Damon tried to divert and avoid conversation with Stefan.

" Is it because of yesterday? Because of what you saw?"

" No, I just don't want to talk right now. "

" You didn't see me for 16 months and you don't want to talk still?! Why are you still so bitter?!"

It wasn't that he was still angry or bitter with Stefan, he wasn't ready to confront Stefan, he knew that eventually he would have to deal with him, but even now standing in front of his brother Damon wasn't sure what to say. He was never much of a talker, preferring to deal with any conflict internally. He needed to escape Stefan who was backing him to the wall, pressuring him to talk. At the same time Damon needed to make Stefan understand why he is not so set on going back to the way things were.

" Stefan, I am not mad or bitter. Nor I care for what I saw yesterday. As I said before if Katherine makes you happy, it not my business to tell you what to do. I need you to back off.

Yes I came back to Mystic Falls, mainly due to Elena, with her brother getting married there was no question of skipping it. So here I am back here. As you can see I didn't decide to come back on my own entirely. If I had my way I would wait, I would not come back. Not yet anyway. So forgive me for not wanting to jump back into "brotherly love" mode.

As I said before I pretty much expect everyone to screw me over at one point or another, but the thing that bugged me the most is that for some reason I didn't expect you to do the same. Maybe you don't realize how much it affected me, I know that you feel guilty and it doesn't make it easier for me.

I don't think that things will ever be the same between us, yes I'm sure we'll put this whole thing behind us, but now I will know that you are capable of. I am not going to have this never ending conversation with you, this is all I have to say for now.

You need to understand that there are consequences to your actions, you never think twice before pointing my screw ups. I own up to them and deal with them. I think its about time for you to do the same, it was nice to let you push blame to Klaus or me before. But lets face it, it's about time for you to grow up and not to stand here and have the same conversation we had before I left. You don't get to question me on whether I had to tell you something or not. " Damon didn't raise his voice once during his speech, he was cool and collected. If before he would try and mend their old relationship, now he knew it wasn't enough. He will not accept the way Stefan treated him before, he will fight back this time.

Damon changed, Elena changed him in a way, she reminded him that he doesn't need to put himself down all the time, thinking he doesn't deserve good. It was still relatively new thing for Damon, but if there was a time to hold on to that idea it was now.

Stefan stood in front of his brother lost for words, he didn't expect Damon to be so rational and outspoken, he half expected for his brother to come up with some witty remark and keep dodging his questions, after all it was his normal way of handling all sort of conflicts. This time Damon's reaction startled Stefan, he didn't know how to react to this. Something that Damon said did stuck in his head, Damon was right. Stefan did put most of blame for his actions on Klaus or Damon, he wanted revenge for what was taken away from him, it was the main reason why he went after Klaus even after he released him from his compulsion and the same was with Damon. When Elena chose to be with him, Stefan didn't consider that it was him who drove her into his brother's arms, he didn't question it once. Instead he decided to drive Damon out of town in hopes that it will restore balance. He thought that with Damon gone Elena would see good in him again, that it will be enough for her to fall back in love with him.

However it wasn't until she left with Damon on their trip Stefan finally understood that it was her choice, she wanted to be with Damon. He never saw her as broken as she was when Damon was gone, he did bring life back in her with his return. It was still hard to believe, that Damon was better for her that Stefan himself. It was even harder to deny it now, he could see that his brother didn't do anything to lure Elena and keep her, he was himself with her, maybe even more so than with Stefan. Elena got to see real Damon and it left Stefan wondering if he ever saw that side of his brother, or was he too engrossed in his own problems to even care. Damon was right when he accused him of abandoning him after forcing him to turn. He was right when he stated that unlike Stefan, Damon had to deal with it on his own and inevitable it left impact on his behavior.

" You are right, I have no right to force you to do anything. Old habits die hard but I wanted to apologize to you for my actions once again. " Stefan dialed back on his anger and stepped away.

"Now that we have that sorted out, I am going to walk away now." Damon headed towards the stairs, he lingered at the base of it before turning back to Stefan. "But if you want we can go for a drink sometime" he added in an afterthought, before heading upstairs.

" Why?!" Damon asked single question directed at Elena as soon as he entered the room. Elena was casually sitting on the bed flipping though an old book she picked up from the pile of books that Damon had around.

" What do you mean?" she asked innocently putting the book back in its place.

" Don't play coy with me! We both know that you didn't need to get anything for Jeremy! So the only logical explanation is you left me there alone with Stefan on purpose"

" Oh you saw right though my Oscar worthy performance there! " Elena smiled " How long were you planning to dodge him? Year? Ten? I didn't push you while we were away, I didn't bring up Stefan even once! But don't you think its childish to try and avoid him considering you are living in the same house?! "

" Why do you always think you know what's best?!"

" The same reason you think you know what's best for me, I know what's best for you even when you don't like it. I know that you are not used for someone looking out for you and it took you some time to let me in. Well you have to trust me on this, when I tell you that you need to stop being angry with Stefan."

" Do you expect me to be fluffy and obedient just because it's you who's asking?! "

" Do you think there is a chance of you being fluffy and obedient because it me who is asking?" Elena stood up and walked over to Damon across the room.

" There is one percent chance for that"

" Only one?! You are giving me just one lousy percent?!" Elena pouted wrapping her arms around Damon's neck.

" How much would you want?"

" At least fifty"

" Not going to happen, I'll give you ten"

" I do everything you ask me to!"

" No, you don't! "

" I don't, but I am not going to accept anything less than fifty percent" Elena smiled and kissed Damon.

" You are using unfair tools for your trade"

" I'll use whatever tools I see fit, we both know you don't fight fair either! I learn from the best!"

" Damn me for being so good at everything I do. If I would fail more often you wouldn't have anyone to learn from "

" Well I do, you know I am not giving up"

" Fine! You get forty nine percent"

" I'll take that! By the way, I forgot to mention that you'll have to go to Jeremy's bachelor party. No questions asked, I'm using my forty nine percent."

"Was that your plan all along?"

" I'll never tell!" Elena snuck out from Damon's arms with grin. " You'll have to torture this information out of me!" she smirked.

" I will"

" I know you will, but first you'll have to catch me!" Elena laughed skillfully dodging Damon.

dot...dot...dot...


	59. Chapter 59

_Thank you everyone for warm wishes and reviews! _

_As i promised i am uploading finished chapter, i am feeling much better. Still sick but full of ideas on what to write=) Thank you for sticking with me! I will write one more chapter today._

_ It will have Beremy wedding and major twist in Damon and Elena's relationship. _

_Please let me know what you think about this Chapter! Thank you._

_V._

* * *

"What is wrong with him?! Where have you been?!" Elena shrieked looking at her nearly unconscious brother, who Damon parked on the couch, after dragging him from the front door.

" Nothing's wrong with him, except for the fact that he doesn't know how to drink" Damon sat down on the nearest sitting surface.

" You got him drunk?!'

" I am the one who delivered him safe and relatively sound home, what are you yelling at me for?"

" I though the whole concept of bachelor party was to have fun and not to pour liqueur down his throat"

" Tone it down would you? There is no need for being overprotective, might I remind you that your brother is about to get married? He is not a kid anymore, you got to let him make his own decisions and believe me today he had plenty of fun. So tone it down and stop yelling at me!" Damon let his head rest on the back of the armchair he was sitting in, closing his eyes.

Elena knew that she was overreacting. However when Jeremy left for his bachelor party Elena had no idea that he will show up about forty eight hours later drunk out of his mind.

" Where were you all this time?" Elena asked more calm now. " You got me worried sick and Bonnie too"

" Lighten up, everyone safe no one got killed and your brother had fun. Granted he will have massive hangover tomorrow, Quarterback too but they had good time. Initial arrangement was a bit dull so me alongside with Stefan organized something more exciting. But I am not going to disclose any details. "

" Damon! "

" Yes? "

" Tell me where were you!" Elena demanded.

" You'll have to ask your brother, if he decided to fill you in on the event of his bachelor party. I want to get home and sleep."

" Why are you keeping it a secret from me! "

" First of all it's not my business to tell you. Second and I can't stress this enough, do you really want to get into this discussion now?!" Damon asked more serious, piercing Elena with his eyes.

Elena sensed that something was off between them for few days now, Damon didn't say anything specific but the way he acted told Elena he was angry with her for something, the thing is that she couldn't get for what. He was speaking to her only when he was spoken too, he didn't volunteer any information on what caused sudden shift in his mood, which followed after Elena went out for a drinks with Caroline and Bonnie, she couldn't remember exact details of that night clearly due to Caroline ordering one shot of tequila after another. But the next thing Elena knew Damon was avoiding her.

" You have to stop this "speak only when spoken" thing! What did I do so you shutting me out?!"

" So you are going to stand here and pretend you have not idea what I mean?!"

" Damon, I don't know what I did to make you so angry with me!"

" Stop it Elena! I know!"

" You know what?!"

" I know you told Barbie and Witch about my past! About what I let you see and you went blabbing on about it the very first chance you got! Why did you do that?! So everyone would accept poor Damon?! I told you million times before I don't need their acceptance, if you have trouble with it then you are hypocrite! Telling me one thing while acting differently. I am not your project! I don't need you to fight my battles for me. " Damon was standing in front of Elena.

" I didn't … I could not! " Elena made out in shock. She desperately tried to put pieces of that evening back together, she could remember Caroline pushing her buttons regarding Damon again, she remembered being angry at her, but could she really be so stupid? Did she tell them?

"Oh my god…. Damon…..I didn't mean to tell anyone! "

" But you did, Elena! How am I supposed to trust you with anything?! I am going home and I suggest you to stay here tonight! " Damon spat back at Elena heading for the door.

* * *

Elena stood in the middle of her living room in complete and utter shock, she couldn't believe that Damon just accused her of such betrayal, she knew in her heart that no matter what happened she would never betray Damon in this way. He should know better than accuse her like that, after all that time they spent together he should know better. She has done nothing but prove her loyalty to him, yet still he didn't believe her.

" Stop right there!" she almost roared, her voice bounced back from every wall in the living room forcing Damon to freeze on the spot. Jeremy however was still in a dreamland from all the alcohol.

" How dare you accuse me? Have you lost it? How many times are we going to have the same conversation? How many times are you going to make me prove myself? Don't you know me at all? I would never tell! I don't know how and what they found out but it sure is hell wasn't from me! I thought we were past all this bullshit! Yet here you stand calling me a hypocrite?! If you still can't trust me enough to even question how they found out, before yelling at me, then you are the one who's lying!" Elena matched ferocity of Damon's outburst earlier. Damon turned around towards her.

" I have valid point! You are the only one I told! Well not told but I let you see"

" So what? Now I am the main suspect? If you really think I would tell someone then you are crazy. Don't you know better by now that things are never how they seem? You didn't even consider other options, of course it's easier to blame Elena. How is it supposed to make me feel? Damon, I am asking you how is it supposed to make me feel?! "

Room was filled by heavy silence neither knew what to say. They were both frozen in different corners of the living room.

" I think you are right. You should go home and I'll stay here, because I don't want to see you right now." Elena broke the silence, feeling trapped and hurt by Damon's accusations.

" Elena…"

" I don't want to hear it Damon! I want you to leave now!" Elena didn't want to let Damon see her cry, for some reason she didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Her voice was shaky but she managed to hold back tears.

Damon was too stubborn to admit he might be wrong right away, even though Elena was right. He didn't even consider that someone else could be involved. It would be too big of a coincidence, but it was possible. Now Elena was kicking him out, he clearly hurt her and he wasn't sure that he knew how to make up for it.

He turned around and walked out from the house without saying a word. The second Elena heard the front door close tears run down her cheeks, she couldn't believe how cold and distant Damon was with her, it was something she didn't expect not after everything they've been together. Maybe he was right, coming back to Mystic Falls was wrong choice, it seemed that everything in this town was turned against them. They didn't fight once during their entire trip, yet it didn't take a week them being back in Mystic Falls. Elena tried to push the thoughts away, hoping that tomorrow everything will be different. It had to be different, tomorrow was the day of big wedding. Elena looked in the direction of her brother and decided it would be better to try and wake him up, let him sober up and send him off to sleep in his bed. She concentrated her efforts on Jeremy, distracting herself from fight with Damon.

" Jeremy" she nudged him on the shoulder, however she got nothing but incoherent muttering. Elena tried few more times to force Jeremy into consciousness, however after getting zero progress she decided to switch tactics. She went to the kitchen and returned with bottle of cold water, splashing it in Jeremy's face.

" What the hell!?" he exclaimed from contact of freezing water on his skin." Elena? What are you doing?" he sat down instantly, wiping away water from his face" I'm home?"

" Damon delivered you home about an hour ago. Do you know that your wedding is tomorrow? I thought your bachelor party was supposed to be over yesterday so you'll be able to stand tomorrow?"

" Well technically it's not all my fault! How was I supposed to know that I will be kidnapped? Damn my head hurts, I'm going to have a massive hangover tomorrow…how in the world am I supposed to get married? Did you tell Bonnie I'm home?"

" One step at a time, you will call Bonnie yourself, I'm sure she is still up worrying sick about where you are. And regarding hangover I know one recipe from Caroline that will help with that. Now you are going to take a cold refreshing shower and come downstairs, while I make hangover remedy. First thing first, call Bonnie!" Elena handed him a phone and disappeared in the kitchen.

Jeremy ran hand through his hair trying to collect him thoughts before dialing Bonnie. He had to spend at least fifteen minutes trying to convince her that he is fine and there is no need for her to come over, they spoke for a little while before he hung up and went upstairs.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me" he said to Elena after returning from his shower. " I do feel better"

" You are my brother, besides I don't want you to pass out tomorrow" Elena smiled, pushing glass with greening substance towards Jeremy " It tastes horrible, but it works. Worked for me at least, back when I was still human"

" Thank you. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I bet you want to get back to Damon. Where is he by the way?"

" He went home, I'm not sure if I want to go there tonight. Can I stay here?"

" Yeah sure it's your house too" Jeremy winced taking a sip from the glass " Did something happen between you two? Are you mad at him for abducting me? Don't be, I had a great time!"

" No, I'm not mad. I was worried but you are safe, so it's okay…" Elena doubted whether she should bother Jeremy with her problems, but she couldn't talk to anyone else about it… Caroline and Bonnie still didn't understand, Jeremy on the other hand seemed to notice just how much Damon meant to Elena.

" We had a fight… He thinks I did something, unforgivable… But what hurts me the most is that he still doesn't trust me. I thought we were past all this."

" Knowing you two, you'll kiss and make up first thing in the morning! Let's face it Damon loves you more that anything in the entire world, it's hard not to see just how he looks at you. I know I am be the last person you'd expect to hear it from, but I think he trusts you more than himself. From what I've seen since you two got back it's weird just how much in sync you two are."

" What do you mean?"  
" Oh c'mon like you don't see it? Did you ever notice that whenever you move he would adjust his position automatically mirroring you? He moves, you do the same. It's pretty interesting thing to watch actually, I've never seen anything like it. Whenever you would get that worried look in your eyes, like now, one look from him calms you down, you are jumpy when he is not around and relaxed when he is. I don't know if anyone has a definition for this, but It's like you are "one". So I'm sure whatever you two are going through, it will pass. "

Elena was started by Jeremy's revelation, she did know that Damon had calming effect on her, but she didn't' expect that it was so strong that it was visible.

" You are so grown up, I can't believe I missed so much… If I had any doubts that it might be too soon for you to get married, they vanished just now. I can't believe that tomorrow is your wedding day!"

"Makes two of us" Jeremy toasted Elena with his glass before finishing it off. " God, that's awful!" he grimaced, making Elena burst in laughter.

" It's nice, just two of us." He smiled at Elena " I missed this"

" Me too"

" I still wish that mom and dad would be able to be here for tomorrow… and Jenna and Alaric" Jeremy added more serious.

" I know, me too" Elena agreed with him. " So much changed…I'm glad I still have you." Elena looked away, she remembered just how worried she was to lose her brother with her turning into a vampire…

" Do you miss it? I mean would you ever want to be human again?"

" I do miss being human sometimes, but I am not sure if I would go back now. As I said too much changed."

" Then it's a good thing we still have each other" Jeremy smiled taking Elena hand in his.

" Definitely! " Elena grinned back " Now enough with all of this late night talks! You need to get some rest before tomorrow!"

Damon slammed the door walking in boarding house, heading straight towards the stairs to go into his room.

" Did you drop Jeremy off ?" Stefan showed up, hearing his brother return home.

" Yes, he is safe at home."

" I hear you boys had fun!" Katherine peeked from Stefan's shoulder " So, ready for the party tomorrow?"

" Don't tell me you are going?" Damon rolled his eyes at Katherine.

" You bet I am! Stefan is taking me as his date" she smiled taking Stefan's hand in hers " Besides I just love weddings! And it's been a while since I was invited to one. So no way I am going to miss it!" She smiled planting soft kiss on Stefan's cheek

" Who knew you would adapt so well to simple life in Mystic Falls"

" I know! Shocking, but when you don't have to run from anyone, you'd be surprised how much simple life is rewarding! It's been such a long time since I felt normal… well you know what I mean! Besides Stefan is happy with me staying behind. Aren't you darling?" Katherine shot Stefan playful and happy look.

" I am happy" Stefan beamed.

" I think that my cue to leave " Damon nodded quickly resuming his walk towards the stairs.

Damon got up t his room and closed the door shut, not wanting to hear or even think about Stefan's and Katherine's PDA. He couldn't get Elena's words out of his head, if she truly didn't tell anyone, then how in the world would Caroline found out? He heard her discuss it with Bonnie, it was too big of a coincidence. He knew that Elena wouldn't lie to him, he will have to apologize to her first thing tomorrow for behaving like his irrational old self. He knew that it was not fair to throw accusations her way without making sure it indeed was her… She was right, she didn't do anything but prove her loyalty to him and he was ready to throw it all away just because he had trust issues. But who if not Elena he could trust? Of course she didn't tell anyone, she knew perfectly well just how much of a big deal if was for him…

Damon was lying in the middle of his bed without even hint of sleep, he kept trying to figure out who could it be and why would they tell? He didn't disclose his details of his persona life to anyone, at least not in the last fifty years… The last person who could know, besides Elena, was dead… Going back, he remembered the vampire he met a long time ago, before the whole ordeal with Elena.

Her name was Irene and she was probably the only true friend, and of course Alaric, Damon had during his vampire existence, their friendship didn't last long however due to her death. Damon didn't like to think about it, every time guilt would tear him apart. He was the reason she was dead, that bastard killed her just to get back at Damon. If she didn't meet Damon, if they wouldn't become friends in the first place, Irene would still be alive. She knew a lot about Damon, she taught him how to use mind control to the fullest on people and on vampires. During their practice sessions she would get into Damon's head fishing out different memories, she taught him how to prevent others getting into his head… But she was dead and there was no way she told anyone.

" It can't be" Damon murmured, quickly getting up on his feet. Could it be that after all this time he found him again? Could it be that he didn't give on his mission to make Damon pay for what he did? If it was true than Damon had a real problem and everyone he knew would be in great danger, starting with Elena. Thoughts made Damon's head spin, he needed to find out… but to do that he needed to find records he had from nearly fifty ago.

Making sure that he was alone downstairs Damon headed to the library to dig through trunks with old documents they held inside, it was going to be long night. Damon submerged into chase after one particular little book, that could either confirm or not his theory. Taking big gulp of bourbon from the bottle, he hoped in his heart that he was wrong…


	60. Chapter 60

Damon spent entire night buried under various documents, scrolls, numerous letters and other miscellaneous papers. He lost count to how many different books he looked through in search for little brown book he had in mind, as more time passed harder it was to keep track of every single piece of paper that they might need someday, no matter how neat of a freak Damon was, he couldn't find that book as easy as he would like. He didn't notice Stefan who walked in the library and froze in surprise to discover Damon with papers spread all over the room.

" Spring cleaning?" he frowned at his brother, putting on his cuff links.

" What?" Damon said distracted still concentrated on his search, he lifter his head up and stared at Stefan. " What are you doing up?"

" Did you spent all night here?" Stefan asked ignoring Damon's question.  
" Is it morning already?"  
" Yes, in fact we are supposed to be at Elena's in about forty minutes…"

" Then I've spend here all night…Shit! Why it is impossible to find anything here! "

" What are you looking for exactly? Maybe I can help?"

" Nothing." Damon got up stretching he looked around the mess unhappy that he didn't succeed. He contemplated sharing his suspicions with Stefan for few moments, after all if he was right Stefan needed to know. Last time he was the one who helped Damon cover his tracks. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

" I think we might have a little problem…I am not certain yet, but there is chance that Archer found me again."

Damon's words sent shivers down Stefan's spine, he remembered their last encounter with him and it was not pretty. They didn't stand a chance in defeating him last time, so the only thing they could do is cover their tracks and send him off on a wild goose chase.

He remembered how Irene's death affected Damon, it was probably then when his saw the darkest side of his brother. Stefan always wondered if that was the moment when Damon he once knew disappeared and he turned into dark, cruel, cold version of himself.

" Why do you think that? And what were you looking for?"

" I need to know if one vampire can take memories of another after he killed that vampire. I need to know if it's possible… I need to know if Archer could take her memories after he killed her." Damon added in a lower voice.

" But we were careful, we covered our tracks good. You do know that you can't fight him? He almost killed you last time. "

" What are you suggesting? I am not going to ran away and hide like terrified little bunny! I never hid from my enemy."

" Because you are arrogant and stubborn! You think you know it all and that you are invincible. Well sorry to burst your bubble, brother but you are not. Irene was older vampire and she was stronger, she knew a lot and he still killed her."

" I know what he did, I was there!"

" It's not your fault"

" Who's fault it is then? If not mine? I lead him in that town and he found her… I almost forgot about him, shit!"

" Why do you think it might be Archer?"

" I overheard Caroline and Bonnie talking about something from my past that no one could know except Irene and Elena. Elena didn't tell them, she kicked me out when I suggested she did… Stop with judgy starring! I know, I was wrong to suspect her, I am going to apologize!... Anyway we both know the Irene didn't tell him anything. So the only way he could find out is if he got it from her against her will and now he is here playing his twisted game with me…Irene was expert at keeping anyone from snooping in her head, so the only way he could do it if she was already dead. "

" I don't think it's possible"

" Well thankfully I don't need to know what you think! I need to find that book, Irene wrote down everything she learned about mind control in one of the books… I just need to find it! "

" Well you are going to be late to Jeremy's wedding if you don't go now. "

Damon looked at the watch, Stefan was right. He needed to go get ready, Elena was already pretty upset with him from yesterday, he didn't need her to be in bad mood on her brother's wedding.

" Fine, I'll go. But you do know that if it is him I can't stand by and let his destroy everything again. I will do whatever necessary. He will not hurt anyone I care about anymore." Damon didn't wait for Stefan to answer and left library. He was trying to figure out where else he could look for the books, forbidding himself to remember what happed last time…


	61. Chapter 61

_ Hello to everyone! _

_ I apologize for the delay in posting __new chapter. I was returning back to Canada from my trip._

_ I will be back at my normal pace of posting updates. Holliday season is over, no more distractions! Thank you so much for bearing with me on my hiatus. _

_Well anyway here is new update, please share your opinion._

_I will post one more chapter today, game changer in a way. _

_Thank you for your support!_

_V_

* * *

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."  
― Neil Gaiman, __The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

* * *

Jeremy was already sitting in the kitchen when Elena got downstairs that morning. He was clutching to a cup of coffee.

" How are you feeling?" Elena asked pulling out cup for herself from the cupboard.

" Better with every minute, nervous though. " Jeremy produced weak smile .

" Guess time did fly by fast, do you need me to help you with anything before I will head off to Bonnie?"

" I think I can manage, you'll be back by noon?"

" Of course I will! I'll just pop in to check if they need my help. I got ten calls from Caroline already!"

" Well then you better hurry"

" Thanks"

Elena checked her watch, if she wanted to make it in time she had to leave now. She quickly finished her coffee and grabbed her purse from the counter.

" Call me if you need me" She gave Jeremy quick hug, before disappearing behind front door.

By the time Elena made it to Lockwood estate, where the wedding was being held, Caroline was already in full swing. She held clipboard with list of things to do, bossing catering stuff, waiters, decorators.

" Finally! I was hoping you'll get here sooner!" she rushed to Elena as soon as she saw her.

" Good morning to you too" Elena smiled " So what do you need me to do?"

" Well I've got everything covered here, it's nice that Tyler suggested we do wedding here… I mean after we broke up and all! …" Caroline kept rumbling about different details to which Elena didn't pay too much attention. Instead she was looking around the garden, you could barely recognize it now. Elena had to give credit to Caroline, when she set her mind on something she didn't give up until everything was perfect. Bonnie herself was against making a big deal out of entire event, but it was impossible to force Caroline to scale it down. It was easier to give in, not the garden was transformed white catering tent was standing in the middle, while few round tables were being setup, dance floor had been already installed.

" How many people are coming?"

" Well I kept it down to family and friends, like Bonnie asked. There are everyone we know from Mystic Falls and few Bonnie's distant relatives. Oh and Mrs Lockwood invited some guests as well. "

" How did you manage to pull all of this off?"

" I have my ways" Caroline grinned, while giving instructions on where to put flowers. " Bonnie is upstairs, you can go to her. I'll join you in a five minutes"

" Bonnie?" Elena knocked on the door before peeking inside " I got you cup of coffee from the kitchen"

" Thank you! I can't believe that it's today already! "

" I know, what I can't believe that you are actually marrying my brother" Elena smiled sitting down on the couch.

" Oh god! I completely forgot what time it is! I need to get back to Jeremy…so I'll see you at the ceremony? Good luck! And you look stunning."

Elena was hoping that by the time she gets back to the house Damon would be there, she didn't hear a peep from him since their fight and it was strange, them not talking. She desperately needed to see him, even though she was still upset by his accusations. Being in a fight with Damon made everything feel out of place, Elena was hoping that he was here so they could talk and put it behind them. To her surprise Damon was nowhere to be found. Elena got nervous thinking that he will not show up, she was torn between the fact that she needed to help her little brother before the ceremony and the desire to drop everything and head to the boarding house to find Damon.

" Elena? Did you see my cuff links?" Jeremy's voice brought her back to reality.

" Yeah, I'll bring them…" Elena was interrupted by the door knock. She rushed to the door but her smile quickly faded as she saw that it was Stefan standing there.

" Hey, I thought I'd check in on you guys before heading to Lockwood's" Stefan smiled.

" Thank you, where is Katherine?"

" She is meeting me there" Stefan smiled. Katherine didn't want to show up at Elena's still not being sure where they stand, she was trying not to spoil mood for the day.

" Stefan, um… Do you know where is Damon? I called him but he isn't answering and I kinda hoped he would be here… Did you see him today?"

" Don't worry, he will show up. He knows how important today is for you and he will not miss it. Well I guess if you don't need me here I'll see you there?"

" Yes, thank you for checking in"

As soon as Stefan left she pulled out her phone and dialed Damon once again, she jumped on her feet realizing that she could hear his phone ringing. Elena turned around and saw Damon casually leaning on the doorway. Damon was dressed in as

" You scared me!" Elena breathed out putting her phone away. She looked up her eyes immediately locking with his blue ones. She was still sheepish around Damon, trying to access in what mood he is and what sort of damage their fight caused yesterday. Both of them froze in uncertainty, not sure what to say or do simply looking in each other's eyes.

In a way no words were necessary, one simple look between each other told both of them what they needed to know. Elena could see that Damon was not angry anymore, not like last night, she could see sorrow in his eyes for the way he treated her yesterday.

Damon on the other hand saw flash of anger in her eyes at first, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He quickly closed in the distance between them, he kissed Elena and she responded with equal passion.

" I'm sorry" Damon whispered in Elena's ear " I was wrong, I know I should trust you and I do! I didn't think…"

" Damon, stop. I get it. " Elena interrupted his speech lifting up his face to look in his eyes " We are past all of this, remember? We trust each other and nothing stands in between."

" I know" Damon nodded " It's just… I hate that I let myself turn into complete psychopath. You are the only one always in my corner and I was prepared to…"

" Damon, stop. I know that you didn't mean it. Besides you came to apologize and we both know that it's not something you do easily."

" Why are you being so easy on me?"

" I am crazy that way… " Elena shrugged " Well okay… Jeremy said something to me…I was livid yesterday when you left and now I had time to think and it's not worth it. I don't want to be in a fight with you. I don't like the way it makes me feel"

"I know what you mean, so what exactly did Jeremy say to you?" Damon frowned, wrapping his hands around Elena's waist and pulling her closer.

" It's a secret, Can I ask you something? … Do you really still think that I treat you like a project? " Elena had no chance hear Damon's reply they were interrupted by Jeremy who showed up on top of the stairs in a tux.

" Um… Did you actually find my cufflinks?...Oh sorry guys!" he flashed bright smile at the sight of Damon and Elena wrapped in each other's arms " So I guess you made up? Told you! But can you help me? We have to leave in fifteen"

" I'll wait for you outside…Congrats" Damon quickly disappeared behind the front door.

"I have them right here, let's go upstairs I'll fix your bowtie" Elena looked back at the front door, wishing that Jeremy would've showed up few moments later. She wanted to hear Damon's reply and now she was not sure when and if she will be able to bring up the subject again. She wondered at Jeremy's unique ability to show up at a certain time, Elena rolled her eyes at this thought and followed her brother upstairs.

Damon was standing next to his car, inevitably his thoughts kept bringing back to the little brown book that he was trying to find earlier. In his head he went through different places in the house where that book could be, however it didn't trigger any clues. He looked around the empty street trying to distract himself from his thoughts. At first he didn't notice anything out of place, but at second look he noticed car that was parked few houses down, license plate was from different state. Normally Damon would not pay close attention to this fact, there could be a chance that some distant relatives came to visit someone on this street. But today of all days this little detail didn't slip past Damon.

He looked at Elena's house and at the car again, something called out to Damon to go and check it out. However as soon as he made few steps in the direction of said car, it quickly drove away. It was getting more and more clear that it was not just simple coincidence, first details of his past, now this.

Damon was getting in his car when he dialed Elena's number.

" Elena, I need to step away for few minutes… I'll meet you at the Lockwoods… I will not be late, promise" he started up his car and sped away to the boarding house. He couldn't waste any more time, it was crucial to find that book. He got to the house in five minutes and instantly got to the library. He knew it was still somewhere there, it had to be. He didn't bother with being careful and quickly library was torn upside down.

Elena and Jeremy arrived at the Lockwood estate on time. Jeremy was quickly whisked away by his friends for the last minute pep talk. Elena walked through the crowd trying to find Damon, he told her he would meet her here. Her search deemed no result and she decided to check up on Bonnie before the ceremony started. She went upstairs and knocked on the door.

" Bonnie? It's me Elena"

" Come in!"

Elena walked in and froze on her feet. Bonnie was all dressed up in stunning wedding gown. She was shining from the inside with happiness.

" How do I look?" she beamed at her

" You look stunning! Wow! You are a real bride!" Elena gave her quick hug, drying up tears of joy.

" How is Jeremy?"

" He is waiting for you to walk down that aisle. I am so happy for you both. " Elena smiled.

"You know I couldn't believe it's actually my wedding day until I got in this dress and looked at myself in the mirror! It's crazy! But I do love him and I know in my heart that its right! "

" Then it's all that matters! Okay we need to stop with all this crying. It's a happy day and all I do today is cry! "Elena smiled wiping away happy tears.

" Girls? Can I interrupt?" Bonnie's dad peeked through the door.

" I'll give you two a minute" Elena stepped out from the room with a bright smile. Before she could make another step, she was pulled by someone in a room next to where Bonnie was.

" Let go of me!" Elena tried to break free.

" Ow! It's me! " she heard Damon's voice " Stop hitting me!"

"What are you doing? " Elena turned around to face Damon " You can't just walk up to a person and scare the life out of them! Where did you disappear before anyway!"

" I needed to find something"

" Did you find it?"

" Yes and I didn't mean to scare you. You had to him so hard?" Damon winced rubbing his face where Elena elbowed him.

" I thought I was being abducted! Naturally I would defend myself!" Elena breathed out calming herself down. " I am sorry, are you okay?" Elena smirked at Damon's expression and reached out to his face.

" Next time I'll know what a strong punch you have. I didn't find you downstairs and decided to look here."

" What did you need to find so urgently so you had to leave?"

" We can talk about it later, now we are going to concentrate on having fun. It is your brother's wedding. I am here to prevent you from worrying about anything and make sure you will have a good time"

" I am up for evening of fun!" Elena smiled, she was surprised by how Damon's mood changed from earlier. Now it looked like he was eager to party and actually have fun, which wasn't his usual way but tonight Elena will take it.

" Perfect! So I'll see you later? I bet Caroline is looking for you already…." Damon smirked looking at the door. In truth he wanted to distract Elena from what he actually needed to do, he wanted to make sure that she would be submerged in all wedding related stuff so he can find Archer. So he needed Elena to remain clueless to his mission, so he was diverting her attention elsewhere.

At this point he had no doubt that it was his car he saw earlier today and he saw that same car again, parked in Lockwood estate. He did find the book he was looking for and it confirmed his suspicions, it was possible to get memories from another vampire right after their death. It wasn't so easy to do in the first place, but Archer liked mind games a little too much. He enjoyed torturing his victims with mind tricks and he exceled in it, which scared Damon a little. Archer was twisted and sick sociopath and if he figured out how important Elena was to Damon, she was in mortal danger, it was one of the reasons Damon pulled Elena in a room and not simply walked up to her to talk. Until he knew further details of Archer's arrival to Mystic Falls it was not safe and he didn't want to worry Elena on the day of her brother's wedding.

" I'll see you after the ceremony" Damon nodded.

" Save me a dance will you?" Elena smiled before leaving the room. Damon waited for few minutes and exited also, he went downstairs to find Stefan.

" Well I can't say it's the grand event I was hoping for, but it's much better that sitting at the house. You know it feels rather weird having normal life, without all the drama…" Katherine took a champagne glass from the waiter.

" Are you telling me you miss drama? " Stefan frowned.

" Maybe a little" Katherine smiled but seeing how Stefan's jaw dropped she quickly added " Lighten up, I was kidding! It is nice not looking after my shoulder all the time, thank you for taking me as your plus one"

" Well you are my date" Stefan smiled back at her. He had to admit sometimes he couldn't believe it was indeed Katherine with him, she was less diabolical and more calm. It reminded him of his human life and how things were between them back then, how playful Katherine was and how in love he felt. Not that he didn't have doubts about her, he didn't even notice how his feelings for her came rushing back and how easy it was being with her. She helped him to get his alter ego in check and forced him to redefine himself, he stopped being so by the book and didn't mind to step over the boundaries so much now, as long as it didn't hurt anybody. He was lost after Damon and Elena left Mystic Falls, ridden with guilt over how he treated his brother and over the realization of what he is capable of. Katherine helped him to let go of some guilt, it wasn't that he still didn't feel it, but it was more manageable. He had hope that things between him and Damon will be better, especially after Jeremy's bachelor party, it was fun and it reminded both Salvatore's about the brotherly bond they both shared. Damon stopped pushing him away, not that he was welcoming Stefan with open arms, but his treatment was less cold.

" Let's go and find our seats" Katherine pulled Stefan towards neat rows of chairs organized to face flower arch where the ceremony was to take place.

" Having fun?" Damon caught up to the pair.

" You know it!" she smiled. " Well it looks like we are all sitting together." As she sat down on the chair with her name on it.

Damon occupied seat next to Stefan, he looked around and after making sure no one is watching them he handed brown book to Stefan.

" What is it?" Stefan whispered, flipping though the book.

" It's Irene's journal… according to her it is possible. What we talked about before, so it brings me to my next point. We have a problem. I think he is actually here, somewhere."

" You mean in Mystic Falls?"

" No I mean HERE, earlier at Elena's house I noticed car with out of state license, the same car that is so conveniently parked in the parking lot here. I need to find him before he makes his move"

" Damon, you are insane. He is dangerous, you can't take him on by yourself"

" Your concern is overwhelming, but I am not complete idiot! I have vervain from Alaric's stash. This way we can lock him up and formulate a plan on what to do with him..."

" Still too dangerous. I can help…"

" I know. Well what I need you to do is make sure that Elena doesn't find out. I need you to distract her. "

" So you didn't tell her?"

" No"

" Are you going to tell her?"

"No"

" But…"

"No" Damon interrupted Stefan not willing to discuss it any further, he took a deep breath in and continued "Stefan, she doesn't need to know that. If I tell her she will want in on the action and then I will not be able to protect her. So you will not tell her anything!"

" Damon, you can't …"

" Sure, I can! I know him better than anyone and I know what he is capable of. Just because you helped me last time, doesn't make you an expert! What you saw back then is nothing"

" He nearly drained you la…"

"Not the time for that! Are you going to help me or not?"

" I will, but I still think you need to tell her"

" I think you need to think less" Damon turned away from Stefan, he scanned surroundings trying to spot Archer.  
" Damon, can I ask you for a favor?" Jeremy came up to him

" Depends on a kind of favor" Damon answered quickly, still looking around.

" Well I know it's last minute and I know you don't like that kind of stuff…"  
" Point?"

" I can you be one of my best men?"

" Why?" Damon let out in surprise with his eyes wide open. It was definitely not kind of favor he expected Jeremy to ask.

" Because I wanted to ask you at the party but you got me drunk so I am asking now! You are not going to say no, are you?"

" um… okay… so what do I do?" Damon let out feeling uncomfortable and strange at the offer. He used to being an outsider and it was unusual to be asked to be part of a ceremony, Damon couldn't help but admit that he was touched by this gesture. Ever since they got back he did notice shift in Jeremy's attitude towards him.

" Did you ask me because of Elena?" Damon asked following Jeremy.  
" In a way, but not because she asked me to" Jeremy turned to face Damon " I know you work hard to keep up your appearance and it works mainly because no one is interested to reconsider their attitude towards you. I mean your record speaks for itself, you broke my neck. But me being Elena's brother I see things, I see how you are around her and something tells me that everything else is a charade. But I am not going to tell anyone. I just think that we can be friends and that is it. Now we need to get moving" Jeremy turned around and took his place. Damon stayed behind for a few moments thinking over what he just heard, he shook his head and followed Jeremy.

" Are you ready to go?" Caroline asked, making last adjustments to Bonnie's dress.

" Let's get the show started!" Bonnie smiled taking flowers in her hands.

Everyone was seated in the garden, ready for the ceremony to start. Jeremy was standing at the altar nervously switching from one leg to another, he could hear his heart pumping in his ears.

When music started to play Elena and Caroline made their way to their places, Elena was surprised to see Damon standing next to Matt and Jeremy. He smiled at her, his eyes translated the same surprise. Elena hid away smile and mentally thanked Jeremy for being her brother. She gave him a quick kiss and a hug before taking her place. When at the end of path Bonnie showed up with her father everyone stood up, it took Jeremy's breath away at how stunning she was. He instantly felt tension and nerves melt away, he grinned at Bonnie and she returned his smile.

Her father walked her to Jeremy and after giving her kiss he turned to Jeremy.

" Take good care of my girl" he smiled to Jeremy patting him on the back.

" I will" Jeremy beamed taking Bonnie's hand in his.

" We are gathered here today in sight of God and in the face of family and friends,

to join Bonnie Bennet and Jeremy Gilbert in holy matrimony. Which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman Walked on the earth. Therefore, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. If anyone know the reason why this pair can not be lawfully joined together in matrimony speak now, or forever hold your peace" minister took a look around the guests and when heard no objections, he continued.

All eyes were concentrated on Jeremy and Bonnie, all except Damon's. He kept looking into faces of every guest of the wedding.

" Jeremy, do you take Bonnie to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jeremy looked right into Bonnie's eyes and confidently stated " I do"

Minister switched his attention to Bonnie.

" Bonnie, do you take Jeremy to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

" I do" Bonnie let out shy smile.

" Jeremy repeat after me 'minister instructed and Jeremy followed repeating after him.

" I Jeremy Gilbert, Take thee Bonnie Bennet to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health . to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of my love and commitment." Jeremy took a ring from Matt and gently slid it on Bonnie's finger.

Bonnies looked around with a bright smile and then she repeated after the minister just like Jeremy did before.

"I Bonnie Bennet, Take thee Jeremy Gilbert to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health . to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of my love and commitment" she smiled not breaking eye contact with Jeremy. She then took the ring from Elena and placed it on Jeremy.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert you may kiss the bride" Minister announced and with crowd cheering Jeremy kissed Bonnie.

It was right then when Damon spotted Archer in the back of the crowd, he was casually leaning on the light pole, he looked right at Damon raising his glass in toast. Damon didn't notice anything else anymore, when everyone went to congratulate Bonnie and Jeremy, Damon used this moment to sneak away.

" I've been looking for you for a very long time… I hope you don't mind me crushing this little shindig" Thomas Archer smiled looking right in Damon's eyes.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Hello Everyone! **  
_

_**Thank you all for reading and leaving your feedback on my story. I truly appreciate you taking time to do so! **_

**_I am dying to know what you think of this chapter!_**

**_Writing next one right now._**

**_Anyways, please please pretty please share your opinion! _**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

_"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. _

_A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. But to live with a soul mate forever? Nah. Too painful. Soul mates, they come into your life just to reveal another layer of yourself to you, and then leave. _

_A soul mates purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit, show you your obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so new light can get in, make you so desperate and out of control that you have to transform your life, then introduce you to your spiritual master..." _  
_― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love_

* * *

" You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." Thomas smiled, he looked around. " You have a lot of friend here, I came right in time! Can't wait to meet all of them!"

" They are not my friends, keeping up appearance. I don't have friends" Damon said without blinking. " What do you want?"

" You know perfectly well…"

" Damon!" he heard Elena called out to him from the crowd, on instinct Damon turned around.

" I want revenge" he heard Thomas say, when Damon turned around Thomas Archer seemed to disappear. Damon felt someone tugging him in the opposite direction.

" Where did you disappear so suddenly?" Elena questioned Damon as he turned around. " Damon?"

He was still distracted by Archer's appearance and it took him few seconds to concentrate on Elena's words. His gaze was wondering around the crowd.

"Damon? Are you okay? Let's go, you promised to save a dance for me" Elena called out to him getting worried that he didn't react to her.

" Sorry… I … um… " Damon nearly panicked on the spot, he didn't want for Thomas to see him dancing with Elena, he needed to find him. Damon looked around with desperation, praying for some sort of distraction so he can slip out. He caught Stefan's eyes, Stefan said something to Katherine and appeared next to Elena and Damon.

" Hey! Everyone is dancing there… Katherine is not feeling up for it…Will you do me the honor?"

" I guess… do you mind?" Elena mumbled in surprise turning to Damon.

" No I don't. You go dance, we will dance later" Damon was more than grateful to Stefan for having his back.

Elena followed Stefan's lead still confused, she looked back at Damon. Something felt off.

As soon as he was in the clear Damon bolted as if his feet were on fire. He rushed through the crowd.

" Let's talk NOW!" he caught up to Archer, grabbing him by the hand and swiveling him on his feet.  
" So now you want to talk? You were not eager to chat before, so it makes me think you do have something to hide..."

Damon got Thomas away from the crowd into the house, he wanted to get him a far away from everyone as he could without causing big scene.

" Let's drop the act and you just tell me what you want. I know that it's exiting all that cat and mouse game you got going on… let's get this over with"  
" There is nothing you can offer me and you know it. I promised you to take away everything you cared about, didn't I? I see you didn't forget our last meeting, what was that girl's name? Irene? She was pretty wasn't she… when I was done with her… And you did lie to me, you have someone you care about….I saw the way you looked at that girl…Elena was it?" Thomas spoke slowly, knowing that whatever he had to say Damon will listen. He walked casually around the room looking out the window.

His words made Damon's blood boil, he wanted to rip Archer's head off right then and there. Memory of Irene's lifeless body popped into his memory, he could practically sense the smell of blood that filled the room that night. He had to use all of his will power not to move a muscle when Thomas mentioned Elena, he didn't want to give him any reaction. Damon had to think about the circumstances that surrounded them, it was too dangerous with everyone around, he couldn't predict how Thomas would react. So the only thing he could do is wait for the right moment to get close to Archer and inject him with vervein dart then quickly get him away from here so no one will notice.

" What girl are you talking about?" Damon scoffed dismissively " That girl there? So it's that easy to fool you? Next time I'll take that into consideration. "

" So you are telling me that she doesn't mean anything to you?"

" Why would anyone mean anything to me? Just because your sister did? Well it was a long time ago…"

" Don't you dare talk about my sister!" Thomas roared " You don't get to talk about her"

" I am not the psychopath who killed her am I? Drop the act you jackass, for some reason you think you are on some righteous path of revenge. You killed her yourself so get a fucking grip and deal with it! "

" You are the reason she is dead! You stole Irene from me!"

* * *

Irene was younger step-sister of Thomas Archer, she was adopted at age of five and ever since she became part of Archer family, she and Thomas became best friends. He trusted her like himself, they did everything together, at least until he started hanging out with . Thomas was attracted to the darker side of life. He met mysterious stranger, she captivated his attention and pulled him even deeper into dark, she was a vampire who turned him. It was then when he and Irene started to drift apart, she was still human back then. Thomas was fully submerged into his new surroundings, he followed the lead of the vampire who turned him. She taught him her little secrets and they went on to terrorize and spread fear across the village, she got him into a game of cat and mouse. When she got bored , she left him and skipped town, however it was already to late for Thomas Archer to go back to his old life, he got to feel taste of blood and was already in too deep.

Irene tried to pull Thomas back, he used her trust and he forced her to turn. She stuck around with him long enough to see what he did, long enough to see his true nature. The need to run from her own brother forced Irene to master mind control, it was her way out, she managed to trick Thomas and sneak away every time he got to close, she was still terrified of him, he managed to obtain more power as time passed and it was getting harder and harder to tolerate Thomas. She ran numerous time, every time she succeeded, her brother let her enjoy freedom long enough, before taking it away and forcing her to come back, it was vicious cycle.

Damon met Irene at the time when he finally got sick of Stefan's ripper ways, while Stefan was rampaging through the world enjoying his brand new vampire life, Damon on the other hand was in search for something else. He got sick of trying to reign in Stefan, just like he was sick of endless "dinner" parties that Stefan indulged himself in.

In a way Damon and Irene had a lot in common, they both had relatives from whom they desperately wanted to get away from. When Irene met Damon she decided to stop running and fight back, he inspired her to take action. Damon was not used to give up even in toughest predicaments, he fought to the end and it forced Irene to take a look back on her life. She didn't want to let Thomas take away from her life even further, she already spent numerous years trying to outrun her step-brother.

Thomas didn't like her new found confidence, he didn't like that she listened to her new pal. She pushed Thomas away and if before she still listened to him, now she didn't care. Even if Irene ran, he always knew where she was, she was under his surveillance, she did what she was told to do. That time when Thomas came to force Irene to give up her run once again, she didn't want to obey his rules. Damon stood behind her, she was his friend and after suffering abuse from his father for years, he didn't want Irene to be in the same situation.

Damon was the one who broke cycle of Thomas bringing Irene back to his side, he didn't' back down and it was then when they became enemies in a way. As more time passed Archer grew more restless, he didn't like anyone questioning his authority. From what Damon figured Thomas lost his sanity and he needed to have control over Irene.

No one anticipated what came next, Damon couldn't see it coming if he did he would never let Irene go to that meeting with her brother. He would never let her get even close to Thomas.

Archer killed Irene, he drained every single bit of blood from her body...

Shook his head chasing away image of Irene, it wasn't that he felt some any deep feeling towards her, but she was his friend. She understood him and he cared about her, they had strange bond but it was impossible to deny. Damon wanted to avenge her death and he went head to head with Archer, it was stupid but the anger he felt then overpowered every single reason. Stefan was right, it was stupid, it was dangerous and he was glad that Stefan did came to his rescue when he did, otherwise Thomas would most definitely kill Damon.

* * *

So there he was now, standing in the same room with deranged sociopath, who actually believed that Damon "forced" him to kill his own sister and now he vowed to destroy Damon's life just like he "did" his. Damon was lucky on these idiots, that for some reason believed they had right to go and demand something from him. He had to admit that his last meeting with Thomas scared him, he actually believed that he would die there. So now all he wanted to do is to immobilize and preferably kill this idiot.

" You came here why? To scare me further and to threaten me with something?" Damon frowned.

" Well there I was in sunny Brazil, when it hit me that it's been a long time since I saw my friend Damon Salvatore, I figure I let enough time pass for you to get comfortable and to actually find someone you would truly care about. I have to admit, it took me some time to find you and then I find out that you came back to Mystic Falls. Good old Mystic Falls, it draws you in doesn't it?"

" Nope, hate this town. I didn't plan to stick around. "

" Well then its my luck that I caught you here in time" Thomas smiled as he walked closer to Damon. He was still intrigued by Elena and wanted to get more information about her relationship to Damon. He was in no rush, he liked this game and liked to keep Salvatore on his toes.

When Thomas got close enough Damon figured that it was his best chance, he got vervein out to inject Archer. He nearly got him when Thomas threw Damon at full speed into the wall. Damon quickly got up on his feet and launched again, he will not take no for an answered so Damon attacked again. Damon found himself sprawled on the floor in the other corner of the room, when he got up Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

" SHIT" Damon screamed out in frustration, getting up on his feet. " God dammit!" he kicked side table, he needed to find Archer… He had to think fast, act fast, his mind was racing with all thoughts tracing back to Elena. Thomas was too interested in her and he will not let it go. Damon felt like he was trapped in a cage, everywhere you look there is darkness, he ended up with shitty options no matter what he did.

He had one thought that will not earn him any popularity points with anyone, not that he cared about it. He tried desperately not to ruin this day for Elena and what he was about to do will do that in a second. For now all that matters is that Elena would be safe and everyone she cared about, Damon cursed at himself before picking up vervein and walking out from the room. He got outside and headed straight to the bar, leaning over the counter he picked up bottle of bourbon and took few large gulps of alcohol.

" Wow! You got some massive happy hour drink there" he heard Caroline say next to him.

" Your attention to details blows my mind! What gave it away?" Damon let out with much sarcasm as he could manage.

" Don't you think you should not be hanging out here so much and go find Elena?"

" Why are you telling me what to do out of sudden?"

" Because I thought that at least on the day of Jeremy's wedding you would be…. I don't know less you maybe?"

" I like who I am"

" You are the only one who does!"

" Would you get of my back? I don't give a shit about who else cares. You should go and fold pink ribbons or something"

" Why so polite all out of sudden? "

" I don't' have to be polite to you and to be honest I really don't want to! Just leave me alone!" Damon brushed past Caroline, she was to say the least startled by such angry outburst. For the last few days they seemed to get along fine, to the best description of "fine" they could master anyways. Now Damon was back to cold war mode. Their little squabble managed to attract some attention from the crowd.

" Damon? Wait ! Wait!" Elena chased after him, grabbing his arm in an attempt to slow him down. Damon ripped his arm away from her almost growling in the process.

" What do you want?" he snarled. " Can't you just leave me? I don't have time for this now" he looked around.

Elena stepped back in shock, she was lost for words not expecting anything remotely close to the reaction she got.

" Damon, please calm down. What happened?" she tried to reason with him. Elena grabbed Damon by the arm and lead him away from the crowd. " You are being weird all day today and you are not telling me what's wrong! You keep disappearing and lurking somewhere. Why are you lurking? "  
" I am not lurking"

" Then what in the world are you doing. I can feel that something is wrong! And I can't believe I am asking this still but will you tell me? I am so freaking tired of asking for you to trust me" Elena tried to keep herself calm but her shaky voice was giving her away.

" Then don't ask! I am tired of you always " knowing" everything as you put it. Will you stop trying to force me to do things?"

Elena gasped, her breath caught in her throat by how much hatred was radiating from Damon's words. This wasn't Damon she knew, it was as if someone did a personality switch on him, he was cold and distant and Elena couldn't believe that this was happening right now. She wrecked her brain trying to figure out if it was something she did, maybe it was something she said that triggered such reaction. First he lashed out on Caroline and now all of sudden he was attacking her.

" I… I don't… I didn't …I would never…" Elena stuttered, still trying hard to keep herself calm. Damon almost broke down, he hated to see her like this. It broke his heart to say these horrible things to Elena, the one person he would never hurt, yet that was what he was doing right this instant.

" Whatever … I want to get out of here…"

" Damon, please! You can't do this! Talk to me! " Elena persisted, she knew him well by now and if he was behaving this way there was some reason, she knew that Damon would not hurt her intentionally. Shift in his mood had something to do with the way he was acting today and Elena knew that.

Damon quickly glanced around, he took Elena by the elbow and walked with her so less people would be able to hear them.

" You need to understand now that I can't do this. " Damon said more calm now " Whatever this is between us, I thought I would be able. I want, no I need to get the fuck out of here for good! I. just. Can't. " Damon repeated looking into Elena's eyes. He couldn't tell Elena his reasons, not now, there was a good chance that they could be overheard. In his heart he prayed that Elena would just let it go, he needed her to let it go.

Elena wanted to object at first but the look in Damon's eyes told her otherwise so she closed her mouth.

" Fine whatever! " she said loud enough so it brought attention back to them from guests. " You are selfish jackass! I can't believe I ever thought you would care! I am done! There is so much I can take! Don't you dare even talking to me after this! I hate you!" Elena said looking into Damon's eyes and she didn't wait for his reaction, she turned away on her heels

" Show is over people! Nothing to watch here, he will let himself out. Let's get back to the party. Sorry for the disturbance! " Elena ushered people to get back to whatever they were doing before. She had to fight herself not to turn around and look at Damon, even if she would he was already gone.

" Ohmygod!" Caroline was at her side in a second " What the hell happened? "

" We broke up. I can't fight him any longer. I am done" Elena informed Caroline " can you get me something to drink…I am fine don't worry…." She was quick to add. She motioned to Jeremy that everything is fine and mouthed apology. Elena made it through the crowd under looks of everyone present, she got few sympathetic shrugs and nods but it wasn't what she cared about at the moment. She was on the edge from the scene with Damon, digging through her clutch she fished out her phone.

" Elena, honey are you okay?" Bonnie was quickly at her side

" I'm fine… well I am going to be fine….It's for the best… I am sorry to cause a scene…Really don't worry about me… I will be fine…go back to Jeremy and could you tell him I'm sorry?"

" Yeah… sure… We are here for you if you need us" Bonnie hugged Elena.

When the excitement of fresh gossip dulled down and everyone stopped looking her way Elena snuck out inside of the house.

"Explain. NOW" she sent quick text to Damon, hoping that her suspicions were right and he really didn't mean a word he said.

" Elena? " she jumped at Stefan's sudden appearance. " We need to talk"

Damon made his quick get away from the wedding party under looks full of anger from almost everyone. However this was not his priority at the moment, he was hoping that his little charade will keep Thomas at bay for at least some time. He knew that he didn't have to hurt Elena but at the moment it was the only thing he could think of to protect her. He noticed shift in her when she what it looked like went along with his pretense, but he was not sure…did she know or did she really mean it when she told him she hates him…

Damon noticed Archer's car and walked in the direction of it, he was still here. Unfortunately for Damon he was not able to get to the said car, he felt sharp pain at the back of his head and then everything went black, he dropped the phone he was holding in his hands and it shuttered on the ground just as it made a sound of a text arriving. Thankfully this way Thomas had no chance of knowing that Elena was on Damon's side during their fight but neither did Damon…

Archer bend down next to unconscious Damon and got out vervein dart from his jacket. He injected Damon with the dart before loading him in the car.

" We about to have loads of fun together" he smirked getting into a car and driving away.


	63. Chapter 63

" I am a little busy at the moment…" Elena adjusted her Bluetooth and continued making her way through rows of neatly arranged books. " I thought we had a deal not to discuss anything over the phone?"

" It's safe, no one has this number. No one knows."

" I hope it's true. You heard anything? Any leads?"

" I know for sure that Thomas Archer is still hiding away somewhere around Mystic Falls. He didn't go back to brazil so you have time there. Did you find anything?"  
" Well I am standing in the middle of his library, at his house. It took me couple of days to make sure that I will be able to compel housekeeper." Elena stopped and looked around, there were tons of books with shelves going at least two floors up. She needed better system in search for the information.

" Where would you hide what's most important to you?" Elena asked Stefan who was on the other line.

" Somewhere where humans cant's get to… "

" Okay hold on a sec…"

After measuring the height Elena figured that she could pull it off, she pulled on the nearest shelf making sure it will be able to support her weight and then she started making her way to the top.

"Are you still there?" Stefan asked not hearing anything but shuffling at the other side.

"Yup…" Elena grabbed onto the highest shelf and stabilized herself. Skills she developed for the last four and half weeks would make her perfect burglar. It was exactly 32 days since they last saw Damon and they were doing their best trying to locate where Archer could hide Damon. Their search would be much easier if they could tell someone about it, but for now the only ones who knew were Elena, Stefan and Katherine.

Ever since Jeremy's wedding everything was turned upside down, when Stefan realized Damon's end game in picking a fight with Elena and pushing her away he went right up to Elena and told her the entire story. He filled her in on everything he knew himself, about Irene, Archer and exactly why Damon was acting the way he was. He was trying to protect her and everyone else around. When neither Stefan nor Elena could find Damon after few days it got crystal clear that Thomas had him. Damon himself could push people away, be rude but he would not just disappear. He would've let at least Stefan know his plan, or small bit of it. After long discussion Stefan and Elena decided to follow through with the pretense that Damon initiated, they figured that Damon knew what he was doing at least before he was abducted.

They didn't want to scare away Thomas, he was twisted egomaniac who liked to play games and they were providing him elusion of that. While Stefan concentrated his search in and around Mystic Falls, Elena left for Brazil. According to the legend they invented she was too sick of Mystic Falls and anything Damon- related. She told everyone that she was in a desperate need of a fresh start, which she would never get in Mystic Falls , so she moved away to Europe. It was good cover, at least for now, it didn't raise Thomas's awareness and gave Elena time to look into his past. They still had Irene's journal that Damon gave to Stefan before the wedding and in that very journal it was their starting point in a chase to find Damon.

" Stefan? What if he… What if he killed him?" Elena asked the only thought that kept her awake at night. She didn't say anything before and never let herself to even utter it out loud, but somehow with her being across the world desperately searching for a needle in a hay stag with the trail getting ice cold it was harder and harder to push herself forward and believe that Damon was still alive. She was willing to go and do above and beyond her reach if it meant that she will see him again, she would trade anything for the chance to look in his blue eyes that haunted her at night, she felt like she was drowning in desperation.

Stefan kept quiet for few moments, Elena recognized that silence. She asked question that they both avoided for the last four and half weeks. Did they let themselves indulge in a fantasy, believing that Damon was still alive? Knowing Damon if he could he would break free, out of all of them he always managed to find way out and if he didn't let them know that he is okay, it wasn't good. With Damon gone at the time of crisis it stood out now more than ever that he was always leading the way in what it seemed no win situation, he would always guide them to safety and now both Elena and Stefan found themselves lost, now they had to take on leadership to help Damon.

" Elena we will find him, Thomas wouldn't kill Damon, he likes games and it would be too easy… I can't believe I am actually discussing the possibility of someone murdering Damon for real... We will find him… "Stefan was interrupted by something and it was then when Elena heard Jeremy's voice in the background. She didn't realize that they would be back from their honeymoon already… She was so preoccupied that she forgot to notice what date it.

" You didn't tell anyone what I am doing?"

" No, they still believe that you left after Damon broke your heart. Are you sure you don't want to tell Jeremy?"

" If I do, it will put him in danger. You told me yourself that less people know better! I am not going to risk it."

" I gotta go, keep me in the loop when you find something."

" Will do… Stefan? Can you keep an eye on Jeremy, make sure he is safe until I get back?"

" You don't need to ask me for that, you know that. Be careful!" the line went dead and it allowed Elena concentrate her attention back to her task, she was still at the very top of bookshelves balancing on the edge. According to Irene Thomas kept a ledger of his shady deals and everything worth remembering, they hoped that they will be able to determine where he could've taken Damon. Elena pulled out few old looking books and their contents almost made her loose her balance and fall. They had detailed list and description of various torture techniques, simply looking at drawing made Elena sick to her stomach, let alone imagining that it could be done to real person. Elena tossed book down and it landed with a loud thud on the floor, she figured that they might need it, just in case. It wasn't for nothing, her trip here she finally managed to get inside and see just what kind of person Thomas was. Judging by his house alone it wasn't hard to determine that he liked control and making sure that everyone knew just how powerful he was, his house was full of expensive artwork and even if you would look at his books , they were standard books that any self respecting high power player would have in his library, thought Elena could swear many of those books were not opened even once

Elena found few more of Irene's journals, they were safely hidden in a safe behind one of the painting, not bothering with picking the lock or looking for a key Elena just tore the door out and grabbed whatever she found useful. There was no sigh of a any ledger or journal that belonged to Thomas. Elena looked around and tried to think where he could hide something like that. She looked at every inch of that house and got everything she could but no journal. According to Damon's theory the best way to hide something was to put so everyone could see it and not think that is was actually valuable, well this approach and his "sock drawer" theory which didn't' yield any results. Elena walked over to the massive desk that was positioned right in the center of the library, it was showcased and everything on top of it was in pristine order, after looking in every drawer Elena got frustrated. There was nothing there and without that they had nothing and they were in no way closer to finding Damon. She ripped the drawers out from the desk letting them fall to the floor, it was then when she noticed that one of the drawers had secret compartment, after emptying the contents of it , Elena lifter fake cover and sure there it was, his notes.

She quickly grabbed everything valuable and everything she found prior to that and got the hell out of there. She loaded everything in the car and dialed Stefan.

" I got it! Everything, I am going to look through ev…"

" Elena you'd better get here as fast as you can" Stefan interrupted her. His tone was full with worry and agitation.

" What happened?! What do you mean? "

" We found Damon… It's not good. You need to get here now"

Elena slammed on the brakes forcing her car to halter to a full stop, she didn't pay attention to the signals of cars behind her.

" Is he alive?" Elena asked clutching steering wheel in a death grip with her eyes closed…

" It's bad" short answer followed long pause from Stefan. Elena could hear other voices in the background but she didn't pay attention to who it was.

"I'll be on the first flight out" she quickly responded and hung up, not bothering with checking Elena quickly turned her car around to head to the airport, nothing else mattered, she needed to get to Damon.


	64. Chapter 64

_ **Hello to everyone!**_

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and support! Thank you! **_

_**I find that your reviews inspire me to write like nothing else, so i truly appreciate you taking your time to leave feedback. **_

_**I will have few questions to you at the end of a this chapter=) **_

_**Hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved - loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." _  
_― Victor Hugo_

* * *

It was the longest flight Elena had ever been on, every minute felt like endless entity of time. Mentally she was willing for plane to move faster, she didn't pay attention to what was going on around her, all her thoughts were in Mystic Falls, where Damon was. When she called Stefan from the airport he was still shady on the details of what was going on and in what state Damon actually was. She didn't like to be in the dark when it came to him, she needed to know that he was okay. Ever since he disappeared Elena felt as if part of her went missing, he was missing and nothing fell in place without Damon Salvatore, which for some could look strange… Sometimes Elena herself couldn't believe just how her life turned out, when she started dating Stefan it seemed like he was her epic love, nothing could change that… at least that was what she thought before Damon stormed into their lives turning everything upside down and Elena never fully recovered from hurricane Damon, she didn't want to recover from it.

Her life was to ordinary and bleak before him and even if she didn't realize it at time, she was craving danger, excitement and endless passion that Damon brought into her life, she was intrigued by him from the very first time she saw him, when she opened that door to the boarding house and met Damon, from the very first moment when Damon kissed her hand he had a grip on her heart. Elena knew it now more than ever that she was waiting for him, maybe even more than she realized and everything melted away in comparison to that one look from Damon, the one that sent chills down her body and pierced right into her soul.

She knew now that she wasn't so scared of Damon being bad vampire but she was scared just how much he could see into her soul and it effect Damon had on her petrified her to the core, it was like this until she stopped running and admitted that she was desperately, irrevocably, madly in love with him. She wondered at the amount of patience Damon had when it came to Elena, he was there for her even when she wasn't ready for it, when she foolishly pushed him away, yet there he was waiting. Just when they got their shot together and when Elena finally realized just how unique and special Damon really was, now he was on the brink of life and death and it terrified Elena, the chance that she could lose him forever.

As soon as the plane landed Elena was the first one out the door with the bag in which she brought every bit of useful information she got from Brazil, she rushed through the customs. She had her car parked at the long-term parking lot so there was no need to wait for a taxi. Galloping across the territory of an airport Elena reached her car and quickly was on her way.

Her only desire was to get to her house as fast as she could, she tried to call Stefan or Jeremy to get an update, but no one seemed to care to answer their phones. It drove Elena crazy, if only she knew that merely two years ago Damon was racing the very road she was driving on, he was trying to reach her at the hospital. Just like him she was now beating every possible speed record, making her way to Mystic Falls in uncertainty of what's to come. Just like Damon wondered once " why no one is answering their phone when you need them to", Elena did the same. She flew by "Welcome to Mystic Falls " sign feeling relieved to be in boundaries off town, just a little bit longer and she parked next to her house. She was told by Stefan to go there, not boarding house, which was strange… Jeremy and Bonnie were living in that house and it was strange that for some reason they brought Damon there, but Elena didn't question this, it was not important. She opened the door to her old house and entered, she was instantly met by Stefan, Jeremy. Both had matching worried expressions on their faces and the intensity in their eyes made feel queasy.

" Where is he? What happened? How?" She asked right away not bothering with pretenses, greetings or anything else.

" We still don't know what happened exactly…" Stefan began but Jeremy cut in instantly.  
" Bonnie and I got back from out trip few days ago. Yesterday Damon just sort of showed up at our front door…"  
" What do you mean showed up?" Elena frowned not fully understanding.

"Well he didn't just showed up… It was late and I heard a knock… I opened the door and there he was… He basically crashed right there… Damon collapsed right in the front door and we can't really get anything out of him… he is still pretty much out of it"

" Wait, I don't…"

" We think that somehow Damon got away and mastered strength to make it to your front door. I have no idea just how he actually managed to move anywhere…Elena, I never saw Damon like that… are you sure you actually ready?" Stefan asked his voice broken with pain for his brother. His words terrified Elena, she could not imagine what he was talking about, she saw Damon when he nearly died from werewolf bite, she saw him beat up a bunch of times, surely it couldn't be that bad…He was strong, strongest person she knew and she was confused at to what exactly Stefan was trying to prepare her to.

" Stefan I am not going to wait around. Let me through!" she said with much determination she could master, no way she would be kept from Damon. She pushed through both of them and entered living room, it was then when she actually saw Damon, she dropped the bag she was holding and blinked away tears. If she wasn't sure it was actually Damon, she would never recognized him. He was lying on the couch, his skin was a the palest shade of white it could possibly be, he was shadow of his normal self covered in blood and bruises, Elena couldn't make out a spot on his body where he wouldn't be hurt. She could hear his shallow, weak breathing it was pretty much the only sign that he was indeed alive.  
"Why you didn't give him blood to heal?" Elena whispered in shock, she was about to rush to his side when Stefan held her back by her elbow.

" Well first of all he was unconscious for most of the time. We tried to give him blood when he was somewhat responsive but no luck…"

" What do you mean?"

" It seems to make him even more and more sick… I don't know why… Whenever anyone of us tried to approach him it just makes him worse… He doesn't let anyone of us even touch him, forget about getting him to drink a drop of blood! I figured that maybe you can do something. "

Elena freed herself from Stefan's grip and carefully walked over to the couch kneeling in front of Damon. Up close she could see just how twisted Thomas Archer was, Damon was lying there completely helpless and so weak… Elena felt tears running on her cheeks from the sight, she wanted to wrap Damon in her arms and tell him that he is safe, that everything will be okay. She carefully reached out to Damon's face, she gently brushed her fingertips over his cheekbone and instantly Damon's eyes fluttered open. He blinked couple of times as if coming out of daze, Elena froze on the spot no daring to move. Damon grimaced and gritted his teeth, moving away from her hand, she could see how his entire body tensed up with his hands in fists, Elena slowly pulled away.

" Damon, it's okay… you are safe… It's me, Elena" she tried to calm him down.

Damon had trouble concentrating his gaze for his it felt like the room was spinning, Elena's touch sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. For the last few weeks whenever he felt anything touch his skin it wasn't to say the least pleasant, he moved away on instinct, in attempt to somehow shield himself. He didn't remember how he got to the Gilbert house, he didn't remember how he managed to get away, if he would remember it would be easier to accept that this was real. Now he couldn't set clear line between reality and delusion, over the course of last month Thomas played so many tricks on Damon's tortured sanity, that he started to feel numb and stopped trying to set apart visions that Thomas sent to Damon's mind. He would just wait it out, praying that they would stop eventually. Whenever he would play along with Archer's elusions it hurt like hell when it would all be yanked away in a nanosecond, leaving Damon in realization that he was still trapped. So now he didn't fully believe it was real, that it was really his Elena in front of him. He slowly shook his head not willing to go along with whatever game Thomas had up his sleeve.

It broke Elena's heart to see amount of pain and desperation in Damon's eyes, Elena could swear that even color of his eyes faded from vibrant blue to greyish paler version of that. She wrecked her brain trying to figure out how to make Damon understand that he was indeed safe, she could see that he still felt trapped and confused, she understood now what Stefan meant before. It seemed that her being so close to him, caused Damon real physical pain.

" Damon" she said as soft as she could, putting all of her love and concern for him in her words. " I can prove to you that it's real… I am not going to hurt you, I swear" Elena raised her hand reaching out to him and pausing midway.

Damon was still hesitant, he wasn't sure he actually had it in him if it would turn out be sham. But then again what was he loosing? Nothing, he had nothing to loose so he nodded.

Elena smiled reaching out to cup Damon's cheek, she concentrated and transferred memory from their happy time to Damon, she knew that that particular memory would be sufficient proof, it wasn't something Damon could know or see himself before, but something he was asking to find out from her for a long time. Whenever he would question her as to when exactly she actually realized she was in love with him, she would lead the topic away. She was embarrassed to admit it before, but not was as good as it would ever be. Part of her didn't want to let Damon how right he was, whenever he would point out that she was a chicken for being way to scared to admit that she indeed loved him even before she admitted it herself…

When Elena pulled away she was still hesitant to do anything else, trying to measure Damon's reaction. She was relieved to see his expression change.

" Elena" trace of almost invisible weak smile appeared in his pale lips. He relaxed to the best of his ability, grimacing in pain.

" You are safe, I am not going to let anything happen to you anymore." Elena took his hand in hers. She was trying to be as gentle as she could be. Damon let his head rest back closing his eyes for a few moments to regain at least some strength.

" You have dislocated shoulder …" Elena noticed more visible injury.

" I know" Damon barely whispered. As far as he could tell he had nearly every bone in his body screaming with agony. He couldn't move finger without it causing pain somewhere, yet he still couldn't drink any blood that Stefan offered him earlier, it felt like burning lava in his throat and he couldn't master the strength to swallow more that one sip.

"Stefan? " Elena called out, she didn't notice how he and Jeremy left the room giving her and Damon privacy. She wasn't sure she could set Damon's shoulder by herself. Stefan was at their side in a heartbeat.

" Help me to set the bone in " Elena told Stefan.

"You need to stay still so it won't hurt as much okay?" Elena told Damon and he gave her slight nod. Elena carefully undid buttons on Damon's torn shirt, Damon had to swallow hard when she had to peal material that got stuck to his skin with dried up blood. Not wanting to move Damon Elena ripped the rest of the shirt away, she gasped seeing that adding to dislocated shoulder, Damon had taken brutal beating to his ribcage. She couldn't even make out from what sort of tool were other cuts and bruises. No wonder that every breath and slightest movement caused Damon excruciating pain, she couldn't even believe that he actually made it here without collapsing somewhere halfway.

" Just shoulder for now" Damon said opening his eyes and looking at Stefan. " Can't…"

" I get it" Stefan was quick to reassure his older brother seeing that he had trouble clearly expressing himself, breathing heavily.

" But …"  
" Elena, It would hurt more if we do it all at once. " Stefan explained, moving Elena out of the way so he could get in better position to set Damon's shoulder back in. Damon still tensed up when Stefan took his arm, rolling his hands in fists.

" On a count of three… " Stefan warned and after counting he followed exact procedure setting Damon's should in place. As he was doing so Damon twisted and screamed out in agony, Elena had to look away not being able to handle it.

" Better?" Stefan asked in concern.

" Much, thanks" Damon half-smiled.

" Okay we have to move out! We didn't tell anyone about it, I explained everything to Jeremy…" S

" You told him everything?" Elena glared at Stefan

" No, I just asked him not to tell anyone about Damon. I figured it would be best if we stick to our plan…" Stefan gave Elena meaningful look.

" Stefan! Look at Damon! He can barely breathe, first things first! Let's get him to boarding house. As soon as he gets better we will do everything according to our plan."

" No one can see you two in Mystic Falls, otherwise our plan goes to hell"

" Can I say something?" Damon croaked from the couch.

" NO" both Stefan and Elena answered at once. " Damon you already done enough" Stefan continued.

"Really? Guilt-tripping already? " Elena cut in " We have a good plan. I will fill you in later" Elena promised. " But we do need to get to the house, can you get up? "

Both Stefan and Elena helped Damon up holding him up at both sides. They got him in a car, Elena came back to grab bag she left in the house.

" Jer… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry."

" I know, but he is my friend too and you are my sister. So if you need me for anything I'm game."

" Can you keep this a secret from Bonnie? I'm sorry I have to ask you to do so… it's just we don't want for anyone to know where Damon is. Not now at least, not until he gets better. It's important"

" Elena, I understand. I will keep it between us. I need you to know that you and Damon both can count on me. "

" Thank you, I love you" Elena hugged Jeremy quickly wiping away tears.

" Love ya too. Don't worry he is strong, I mean he made it here to you."

" How is it you always know what to say?" Elena smiled, once again being in awe of her brother.

" You do the same for me. Now you go before Bonnie gets here… It's good that she decided to visit her dad, but she can come back anytime"

" I'll keep you informed" Elena promised before disappearing.

Stefan helped Elena get Damon upstairs, he went to find Katherine and get her up to speed on events. She was part of their team and Elena had to admit that Kat was pretty inventive and she was up for anything. So when they asked her to her Rebekah on their side it, Katherine didn't even blink once. Elena was not sure if she succeeded of not, but for not it was not her concern. She went to grab few blood bags from the fridge and went back to Damon. He was sitting quietly where Elena left him couple of minutes ago. Elena put bags aside and walked closer to Damon.

" I brought blood… do you think you can drink any?"

" No"

" It will help you get better fast" Elena tried to convince Damon. She was surprised by the fact that Damon refused to take any blood, it wasn't like him and it got her even more concerned.

"Not now" Damon said once again, shaking his head. He looked around, it felt weird being in his room, for some reason he felt uncomfortable , it was a feeling he couldn't shake but then again he probably just needed time to adjust. He didn't like how both Stefan and Elena were on their toes around him, like he was made of glass or he will just vanish in thin air. No matter how much Damon disliked being treated like a child, this time he couldn't deny that he indeed needed Elena's help, he didn't know exactly how to phrase the reason why he can't drink blood or even if he should tell her, she was already worried sick.

His head was pounding, all body ached and he was tired but there were no talk of peaceful sleep… he couldn't sleep.

Elena helped Damon get up and led him to shower, noticing how Damon winced every time she touched his skin Elena was trying to be extra careful. She didn't want him to feel any more uncomfortable than he already was, even though he tried to cover it up.

After washing away all signs of blood, Elena left Damon next to the sink, she went to go grab bourbon, they needed to snap other broken bones in place and she figured that bourbon will be good numbing tool. Damon was standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel, he examined the damage done and grimaced.

" I got it" Elena came back placing bottle on the counter. " Are you okay?"  
" Will be in a minute…" he nodded and took bourbon that Elena brought. He took a big gulp of alcohol. Damon was no stranger to broken ribs, for some reason whenever he would get beat up, his opponents went right at kick in ribs. This scene reminded him last time he was setting his bones back after altercation with Stefan, when he bit Jeremy.

" You don't have to see this…" Damon looked back at Elena.

" Good luck in trying to get rid of me! I will be glued to your side from now on!"

"Attractive sight" Damon took one more drink of bourbon and after taking deep breath in he snapped ribs back. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his head from spinning.

He breathed out pain couple more times before opening his eyes ad looking up at Elena, she was frozen in place with eyes wide from shock.

" I'm fine now." Damon said quietly, trying to calm her down.

" How can you call THIS fine!?" Elena cried out, shaking her head. She wanted to be strong for Damon but seeing all of this made her feel weak and helpless. Knowing Damon, he was covering up half of the real pain he was in and there was nothing she could do to help. Instead Damon, wh

* * *

o was badly beaten and looked like he came from war, he was trying to downplay situation.

" In no universe this is fine! You almost died! I though I would never see you again! I had no idea where to look for you and what to expect! It's all because you wanted to protect me and look where it got you!"

" I am fine! Stop it!"

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you… it's not your fault. I don't know what came over me… I am just so scared for you…" Elena wiped away tears with back of her hand and sniffled. She let stress get to her and was behaving like a total bitch to Damon who's been through hell and she was not making it easier. Elena took deep calming breath and walked over to Damon, hugging him still being extra careful.

Damon swayed on his feet a little in Elena's arms, trying his best to stay up.

" I'm sorry!... Let's get you to bed… " Elena helped Damon get dressed and then she instructed him not to get out of bed. " I'll be right back" she promised slipping away for a few minutes to check in with Stefan.

Damon closed his eyes slipping into darkness that enveloped him whole, he was too tired to fight it. He contemplated the idea of drinking blood, but set it aside almost feeling the taste of verveined blood in his throat again. He shivered remembering just what effect it had on him, it made him like he was set on fire from the inside, slow agonizing fire spreading down his veins burning through his heart and mind…

By the time Elena got back Damon drifted to sleep, she covered him with a blanket and climbed into the bed next to him.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Okay so now with the question=) **

** One of the consequences from Thomas's torture is that Damon can't drink blood, because Archer forced Damon to ingest verveined blood. So i am trying to find interesting way to fix it and would love to hear your suggestions. **

******What do you think about verveined blood idea?**

** And also i wanted to ask if any of you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen in the future? I'm just curious. So for now i am taking suggestions and requests. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Valerie**


	65. Chapter 65

Hello awesome and beautiful readers!

Thank you all for your amazing feedback! I love love love you all soooo much!

Thank you to everyone: eggytme Thank you for your PM and helping battle ideas back and forth! BTW i welcome everyone to write me PM if you have and requests or just if you feel like it!

Gizli; flyfee1031;dothk; Courtney ( u floored me with ur suggestion! Love it so much! Will take into consideration!) ; Vamomoftwins( thanks for your continuous support!); LaLaBurton1; genevieve; DEstiny4eva;Laura Salvatore ( Extra Thank you for your extra effort in writhing amazing reviews always!);_SwanQueen4055; ava and** Each and every reviewer and guest THANK YOU! **I wanted to post every single name of each and every reviewer but you guys spoil me with so much reviews! _

_ Anyways I can't thank you all enough! You have no idea what you all mean to me! I mean your reviews and knowing that you all care is the BEST INSPIRATION anyone could ask! Just because you are so awesome i will post one more chapter today, I swear! LOVE YOU ALL!_

_ Tell me what you think of this chapter!=) _

_Oh! BTW Did you just die like me when ELENA said DAMON I Love you! I love you ? I mean it was epic! He told her to come to him!And the way Damon looked up at the sky ( or Alaric) it's like his prayers were finally answered! Made my heart melt! _

* * *

_"Let me die the moment my love dies. _  
_Let me not outlive my own capacity to love. _  
_Let me die still loving, and so, never die." _  
_― Mary Zimmerman, Metamorphoses_

* * *

" Damon stop right there!" Giuseppe's voice bounced from every wall in the room, he reminded crazed bear standing in the middle of the room ready to pounce. Damon froze as he was with one foot out the door, it was as if he was paralyzed. With every fiber of his being he wanted to get the hell out of that house, he knew that he needed to get out, but somehow his father's voice had weird grip on him and Damon stopped. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he knew what was coming, it was like seeing two cars heading towards each other and not being able to do anything but watch and wait for the collision.

" Where do you think you are going! We are not finished our conversation did we? Face me when I am talking to you! You little piece of shit! "

With his stare fixed on the floorboards Damon turned towards his father, he almost wish that Giuseppe skipped foreplay and get straight to it, he hated this anticipation, not knowing when and from where the next hit is coming from.

" So you just going to keep quiet? You have nothing to say for yourself?"

" We both know that it doesn't matter what I say. You still not going to believe me!"

Damon regretted that he even uttered a single word, his response turned Giuseppe's face bright red. He was right at Damon's face in a moment, Damon grimaced expecting his father's hand to land on his face, but nothing followed so he carefully opened his eyes to see what could've stopped the attack. His reaction made Giuseppe burst in laughter.

" That is right, you should know who has the most power in this house. Tell me why should I listen and apologize for your stupidity? Do you realize how it makes me look in the face of council, when my son behaves this way? My son is supposed to be representative of an upper class and have manners! "

"I didn't do anything that can threaten you precious image!"

" People you interact with threaten my image! People like us don't talk to people from lower class! What the hell do you think you doing?"

" I don't give a shit about class, why would I ?"

" Because you are Salvatore! If I had my way you wouldn't be Salvatore, because you have no idea what out ancestors fought for and what our family represents! Did I raise you wrong?"

" Get of you high horse! You didn't raise me! You don't give a damn about me or what I do! " Damon knew that he should've kept quiet and not poke a bear with a stick. However at this point he was tired of hearing about being Salvatore and what it entitled, when Damon himself had nothing to do with the "joys" of being a Salvatore. All he got was endless rants from his father alongside with bruises.

First hit made Damon lose his balance and he fell to the floor.  
" You are right! I don't give a damn about you and never did! I should've never listened to Elizabeth and he stupid ideas! This way I would've had to deal with only Stefan."

As soon as his mother's name flew off from Giuseppe's lips Damon saw red, he was on his feet instantly. Damon could dismiss any comment addressed to him, he could let it go and continue listening to whatever bullshit his father was throwing his way, however one simple comment addressed towards his mother made Damon completely lose control, it was his ultimate trigger and Giuseppe knew it, he enjoyed disgracing Elizabeth's memory knowing just what effect it had on Damon.

" Don't talk about her like that! " Damon yelled at his father with his hands balled in fists. " You don't get to talk about her like that!"

" Who's going to stop me? You little prick? I will talk about your slut of a mother just how I want! You got that?"

Damon launched at Giuseppe knocking him from his feet and managing to deliver few decent punches to his face before his father threw him off and Damon landed few feet away. As soon as oldest Salvatore got up on his feet he walked over to Damon and kicked him in stomach couple of times. Damon shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than pain radiating all over his body, he did that every time trying not to fixate on pain that came from every single punch, he tried to hold on to good memories until it was over.

Giuseppe leaned close to his son picking his head a little by the hair.

" You better know who you are barking at! " he threatened as he continued his assault. Damon tried to shield himself to the best of his abilities pulling his legs up to his chest. He wished for it to be over…

"Damon?! DAMON! For god sakes wake up! Damon!" Elena's voice cut through his mind and he couldn't figure out what was going on. " Damon?!" she kept repeating with notes of desperation in her voice.

" How could she be here? " Damon was confused still half way in between seeing his father and hearing Elena's voice. It was then when his eyes flew open as he gasped for air. It took him few moments to concentrate and blink couple of times. He was in his room, Elena was sitting on top of him with her hands locked in a death grip on his shoulders to the point it actually caused him pain.

Damon frowned still trying to get his grip on reality, if it was real… he could swear that his skin still felt tender from where Giuseppe kicked him, he remembered that well too well to confuse it with something else, if it was just a nightmare that how was it possible?

"Are you okay? I couldn't wake you up! " Elena almost cried from worry.

Damon took a deep breath in and out, it was just a dream… but so vivid… so real… he was glad it was just a dream, he hated feeling helpless, the way he always did with Giuseppe.

" I'm fine… just a bad dream…"

" It looked like you were in pain… Are you sure you feel okay now?" Elena didn't move an inch.

" If we are not considering the fact that you are literally digging into my flesh, I feel fine" Damon winced and it was then when Elena noticed just how tightly she was actually gripping Damon, her nails indeed were digging into his shoulder and she instantly took her hands away feeling guilty for causing him even more pain than he was in. She was trying to wake him up for good five minutes, he was in real pain and Elena was scared that it was Thomas with his tricks.

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you, its just I couldn't get through to you"

" I am sure you can kiss it all better" Damon half smiled and it made Elena smile, really smile for the last month. Elena reached out her hand and run her hands through his raven black hair, breathing in his scent taking her time trying to take in as much Damon in as she could. Being scared out of her mind that she might really lose him for the last month made Elena realize how much he actually means to her.

" What are you doing?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

" I just missed you so much…" Elena said looking right into his eyes. She glided her fingers down his face, memorizing his every feature. Even in his deprived and post-tortured state, he managed to take her breath away and make her forget her own name. " I was afraid that I'd never see you again" Elena brushed her knuckles over Damon's cheek.

" Me too…are you going to kiss me or what?" he asked impatiently. " I'm all for this … whatever this is… but I'd rather kiss you" Damon smirked as Elena was tracing his lips with her finger, still sitting on top of him. He was trying to be patient and let Elena take her time but patience was never his strong suit, he quickly closed in little distance in between them and kissed Elena. As much as both of them wanted to dive in deep with that kiss, they both had to be careful. Elena tried to restrain herself in order not to crush Damon in her arms as he still was pretty banged up.

" Better?" Elena pulled away and gently brushed loose strand of Damon's hair from his forehead.

"Much better… but still might need some more kissing"

" I don't want you to use all of your energy just yet… As much as I want to kiss you senseless, you need to get better first."

" Buzzkill" Damon pouted, but didn't object. Elena had a point he was still weak.

" What did you dream about?"

" Nothing…Just some unpleasant memories..."

" You need to tell me! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Is it one of your " I will not give up until Damon would want to smash his head through the wall" moments?"  
" It is "I will not give up and I'll smash Damon's head through the wall if I'll have to" moment."

" You say the sweetest things to me sometimes I am touched!"

" Damon! Spill it! You don't keep secrets from me, remember?"

" So you don't want to use all of my energy to kiss me but to interrogate me is allowed? How is that fair?"

" Talk all you want, I know your game and you will not distract me!"

" Damn! You do know me well… We need to set some sort of boundaries!"

" Too late for that, we don't have any boundaries. "

"You are stubborn did anyone told you that?"

" Yes, you do repeatedly. And who's to talk about being stubborn! You could've told me ten times already!"

" Fine! I had flashback of my father... One of the least pleasant one. But it felt more real… everything felt real." Damon said with his voice low as he finished.

" I'm so sorry… "

" I am having trouble with differentiating what is in my mind and what is real… If you think that physical torture was bad, it wasn't… it was the mind tricks that really get to you. And I have to admit that Archer is good in that… That is why I had trouble believing that I was really in your house… I didn't want it to be yanked away at the last second."

" But you are safe now, I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. I know you are not used to being the one under protection. I know that you are strong, stronger than anyone here. I know how much you don't like for anyone to see your weakness. But I will protect you! "

" Elena, I don't want you to risk your life for me"  
" Like you said before " People in hell want bucket of ice water, doesn't meant they are going to get it" anyway that's not for you to decide anymore! No matter how many times I asked you not to risk your life for me, you didn't listen! Why?"  
" Because I fucking love you!" Damon answered frustrated with Elena's stubbornness.  
" Well I fucking love you too!" Elena grinned and her response made Damon return her grin.

" Okay I get it. You will protect me and I will protect you. But it's not that…it's … How will I know what is real and what is not? I swear just now I could feel everything from my dream… I actually felt every kick and the way it made me feel…"

" I will be here to tell you what is real and what's not. I will be here to pull you back. I will be right next to you! Just like I did at Jeremy's " Elena held Damon's face in her hands.

Damon remembered little bit of information that Elena gave him at Jeremy's house. He asked her numerous times when exactly she decided she couldn't deny her feeling for him.

" So really bonfire and me flirting with Barbie Klaus? That got you to admit that you were big ass liar?"

" I knew it before too, but I guess after that moment it was even harder to push away whatever I felt for you. I couldn't admit it to myself before, because I was still hoping to get Stefan back… and after you brought me back from the hospital and you were the one I felt safe with… when you promised me that you will never leave me… it was then when I realized that Stefan and I will never be like before…"

" I know I never asked you before… but If you felt all of those things before, why did you chose Stefan? Why not me?"

" Because I was a coward. I told you before, the way you made me feel scared me, it was something I never experienced. "

" I know it's impossible for girls to forget me" Damon gloated.

" Girls?"

" Jealous much?"

" Very much!... you are an ass sometimes! Well anyways, in a way I think it was meant to be. I was meant to drown and turn into a vampire"  
" Okay so now I know I am dreaming. No way Elena Gilbert would say that! Did you drug me? Can you drug a vampire?"

" You are not dreaming and you are not drugged! Turning into a vampire made me see a lot of things! I could see why you are the way you are and I can understand now why you do things you do. I see and feel more things and I guess human Elena would never been able to handle you. Vampire me on the other hand! "

" I have to agree, I do love vampire you, I liked human you too. But a vampire you are even more stunning. Who would've known"

" You did"

" I did! Because I am never wrong!"  
" Oh you are plenty wrong! It's just sometimes others afraid to tell you that and I am not!"

" As long as they are afraid, I am doing something right."

Elena shifter her position getting off from Damon and cuddling close to him, he held her close with one arm.  
" How did you get away from Archer?" Elena asked after few moments of silence.

" I don't remember…It's all a blur… I remember bits and pieces. Like how I was walking down some dark road… and seeing your house… then someone opened the door and after that I just remember you…" Damon hesitated for a moment and decided to ask anyway " Are you sure that this is real? "

" This is real, I promise!... Damon, what Thomas did to you?"  
" Can we not talk about it… at least not now."

" I noticed that you don't want to drink any blood and it bothers me… You need to drink, you need to get better."

" I know I need to… I just don't think I can now…it's complicated."

" But it has to do with what Archer did to you? If you will tell me, maybe I'll find a way to help."

" I don't want to talk about it! " Damon snapped, Elena could swear she felt him shiver.

" Don't talk… just let me see for myself…Maybe it will be easier" Elena suggested shifting into sitting position so she could look in Damon's eyes.

"No fucking way! You don't need to see any of that! Besides I am not really sure that letting anyone in my head right now is a good thing."

" Damon! How am I supposed to help you?! I mean there is no way you'll be able to keep it up! You need blood! I know that it's all a façade and you do project like you are fine, but I have eyes! Look at you! You are beaten and bruised! "

Damon grimaced sitting up and propping himself against headboard.

" My point exactly! You can't even move without pain and I bet those ribs you snapped in place didn't even heal yet! Stop being a baby and tell me! Or I swear I will break something else!"

" HE MADE ME DRINK VERVAINED BLOOD! Happy now?!" Damon yelled piercing Elena with his eyes, as he said it out loud he could swear he could feel taste of it on his lips and it send scorching sensation down his throat. He couldn't stand being in bed and stood up taking few moments to catch his balance.  
" Oh my god… " Elena made out with wide eyes.

" He made me drink vervained blood, tortured my mind, haunted me with my own memories and hallucinations to the point where I actually wished he would kill me. Do you know how exhausting it is trying to hold on to your sanity when it's being under constant attack? He would create this nice images and make me believe that it's real just long enough before taking it all away and haunting me.

Do you know how many times he made me believe that you were dead?! Thirty two! I fucking counted! Thirty two times i had to relive your death and every single time it was so convincing that it nearly broke me! BROKE ME?! I don't get broken! I am supposed to be tough and I am suppose to be able to tolerate whatever is coming my way! I don't get scared and I don't ever fucking give up!

But being there and seeing no way out actually made me want to give up! It made me want for it to stop! I made me wish I would die, like it would be that easy! He made sure that I would be in constant physical pain, like piercing my skin with vervained darts, wooden stakes, breaking my ribs you name it, he did it. But it was never enough to kill me! Not even enough to let me pass out so I wouldn't feel anything!

Is that what you wanted to hear? Or do you want me to present you with more colorful description?! Like how I can still feel taste of that blood in my mouth? Or how every time you touch I can't help but shiver? Or how I can't even close my eyes for a second, because as soon as I do, it all comes back! So here you go Elena ! I am fucking loosing it and I don't know how to get over it, even with you standing here and telling me that you will pull me back! So spare me your pep-talks! I know like no one that it will not be all right! He made me doubt every singe bit of myself, my life and my past… "

Damon stopped not willing to utter his main concern at this point, he figured it was enough for now. But there was something that Thomas Archer made him see that threatened to destroy everything Damon ever believed in, if it was true it threatened to destroy Damon himself. The one thing he never doubted in his life now wasn't so clear and he knew that actually saying it out loud will make it even more real. He needed time to deal with it, he desperately needed it to be a untrue otherwise everything in his life was a lie… Damon managed to fight back that thought and set it aside, just for now…

Elena was still sitting in the middle of their bed stunned and worried by Damon's confession, she couldn't believe cruelty of Thomas Archer and the things he did to Damon. Damon, the one who always had his shit together, never lost his head even in most stressing situations, now he was so vulnerable, lost and angry at the same time Elena had no idea on how exactly to make him believe that it will be okay.

She climbed off from the bed and padded towards him, hugging Damon with every fiber of her being, she could feel how tense every muscle on his body was.

" You are the strongest person I know, don't doubt yourself now. We will get through it and we will make Archer pay for what he did… I am sorry you had to lose me over and over again, but I am here now and I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you, I love you! " Elena tried to convey all of her love to Damon in her words, hoping it will help.

First thing in the morning she was going to call Bonnie and see it there is something she could do to make it easier for Damon, maybe there is some sort of spell. Elena also knew that they will need to get out of town for a sometime, she still had all of Archer's journals and they needed to study them, besides it will give time for Damon to restore. Being in Mystic Falls was too dangerous for now and Stefan was right, they needed to follow their plan with slight deviation. Elena knew that there was one particular vampire who they needed to be on their side… She will need to pay visit to Klaus and make a deal with him, Damon wouldn't like that, but for now she will not tell him.


	66. Chapter 66

Damon slipped out from Elena's arms, he understood that she wanted to console him and help anyway she could, but it was the last thing he wanted for her to do. He didn't want to be seen as broken and he didn't want any special treatment just because he was help captive, now he needed for everyone to stop walking on eggshells around him.

" It's fine, I overreacted a little. I just need some time to figure my shit out and I'll be as good as new. You go back to bed and I'll go downstairs, I can't sleep anyway..." Damon shrugged.  
" I can come with you"

" Way to make me feel normal, I don't need a bodyguard."

" I am not your bodyguard, I am person who loves you very much"

" Now you are person who most likely will suffocate me with all the love"

" So what you just going to push me away? After I was worried sick over you! That's what I get? Really? First you yell at me on my brother's wedding then you get abducted now you pushing me away. Jeez Damon make me feel more welcome!"

" I am not pushing you away, but don't you think you are being overly dramatic? I am telling you to go to bed and you ready to rip my head off. "

" GO TO HELL!"

" Been there thank you."

" You always have something to say! Well I think you are being gigantic jackass. You are being selfish!"

" I am being selfish ? am I the one having screaming fit right now? "

" I am having screaming fit because I worry about you and all you do is play tough guy! I am tired of it!"

" All you do is overreact to things!"  
" So you thing I am overreacting now? When my boyfriend was kidnapped tortured and now when I have him back he is being impossible"  
" You got most of it"

Elena was fuming over how calm Damon was and just how nonchalant he wanted to seem, it pissed her off that after he told her what happened with Thomas now he wanted to set some boundaries. She didn't expect what she did next, Elena slapped Damon.

" You need to understand just how important you are to people here and that you can't just go on suicide missions when you feel like it!" she pounded her fists on his chest. Damon wrapped his hands around Elena trying to calm her down. " You can't do this, Damon! You wanted me to love you, well I do now and I need you to take that into equation, I need you to take me into consideration and what would happen to me if you get killed! " Elena sobbed, she was hitting Damon with less and less force as he kept her locked in his arms. With time she stopped and just clung herself closer to Damon, as he tightened his grip around her.

" Are you done? Can I release you or are you going to hit me again?" Damon asked trying to hide a little smile.

" I'm done…" Elena nodded not willing to untangle herself from Damon. " I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you and yell at you…It's just "

" I get it, it's okay. It's been stressful day and it just caught up with you. I shouldn't have told you about Archer…You don't need to know that."  
" But I do! I do need to know it. When you keep me in the dark it just makes me unprepared, like when you started to go crazy on me at Jeremy's wedding. I knew that something was up right away and I did play along. But I would've helped if you told me. Instead I had to hear everything from Stefan and by the time he told me everything, Thomas got his hands on you. If you would've told me, then we could've done something to prevent what happened. "

" I wanted to get him out from the wedding party, too much of potential collateral damage. I admit I didn't think it through, but I didn't have time! I thought that I was protecting you, because I knew what that bastard is capable of and I was scared that he would get his hands on you. I think it's been enough of heavy talk for one night, I am closing Q and A time for now. I am not going to stand here and explain to you why I did what I did, because we both know the answer! Now you off to bed!"

" Stay. With. ME." Elena looked up at Damon, loosening her grip on him a little.

Damon nodded and followed Elena who tugged him towards the bed.

They both were on edge and let their tempers get the best of them, but it just showed how much they care about each other. It was their usual routine, they both would engage in a screaming match, butting heads and then let it go. No matter what they would throw each other's way it didn't matter in the end.

Damon was lying in bed with his eyes wide open, Elena was peacefully sleeping at his side. It was weird being back, it was different, being next to Elena, his Elena. Everything would be perfect if not for doubts that Thomas planted in Damon's heart. After all this time, after everything life thrown his was he never thought that probably biggest revelation would dawn on him after more than 170 years of his life and more so that it will come from his enemy…

Another thought that refused to leave his mind was blood, Elena was right, he needed to drink blood. He could feel himself getting weak and he needed it to get rid of the pain. He would never think that he, Damon Salvatore, would have trouble drinking blood, the irony of the moment wasn't lost on him.

" Stefan get off my back will you?! Who made you the boss of me?"

" Are you incapable of listening without interrupting?! We do have a good plan"

" Awesome! Your plan involves hiding and oh wait there is more hiding! And might I ask who's brilliant idea was to send Elena to Brazil to Archer's house alone? "

" We covered it up, no one knew where she was, so she was perfectly safe"

" Seriously doubt it, why you didn't go?"

Elena woke up from listening banter between two Salvatores, she frowned wondering if there will be a day when two brothers would stop arguing. So far ever since they got back from Europe they were finding the most ridiculous things to disagree on.

When Elena got downstairs she went straight to kitchen in desperate need of coffee before she would even consider facing Stefan and Damon. She discovered that Katherine was hiding out in the kitchen as well, already holding cup of coffee in her hands.

" It's like Damon didn't disappear anywhere" Katherine rolled her eyes.

" How long they have been at it?" Elena asked pouring herself a cup.

" About twenty minutes, Damon is extra cranky so it's even more fun"

" Well he didn't sleep at all, so can you cut him so slack?"

" Why do you think I am sitting here? I decided not to get involved and retreated here. He doesn't look that well…"

Elena decided not to go in details of Damon's blood issue, knowing that it would just piss him off. Katherine was right, he was extra cranky and irritable , however Elena was willing to write it off.

" Did you have any luck with Rebekah?"

" Yup, she is on our side, thankfully she was bored enough to get involved in our project. "

" You didn't tell her that we found Damon did you?"

" No, I didn't. So where do you have Archer's journals?"

" Not telling you. Safer it only I know where they are. No offence. Katherine, I know that I didn't say anything, but I appreciate your help in everything. I know that you didn't have to get involved"

" Oh how sweet…but let's hold off on hand holding and braiding each other's hair for now." Katherine smiled mockingly.

"Whatever" Elena took her cup and headed to the library where Damon and Stefan were. She understood what Katherine meant when she said that Damon didn't look so good. He was still pale-ish for a vampire.

" Why do you have all of the windows closed?" Elena wondered at unusual sight, looking around.

" Light hurts his eyes" Stefan motioned towards Damon, who now was sitting on the couch with his head resting on the back of it. " And he still refusing to drink blood. Why are you being so stubborn?" Stefan let out in frustration. Elena figured that it was the main reason for their squabble.

" Stefan, let it go" Damon waved his hand.

" Elena can you talk some sense into his deranged head?"

" Stefan, you don't understand. It has to …." Elena started to talk when she was interrupted by Damon appearing right at her side. He shook his head not wanting for her to continue.

" Will you get off my back if I drink? Will you stop whining? Because I swear it makes my skull split in half." Damon challenged Stefan.

" Why are you being so sketchy about blood thing?"

" I am not being sketchy! Bring it, I'll drink! If it will force you to shut up! "

Stefan disappeared to get blood and Elena turned to face Damon.

" Are you sure ? Why you don't want to tell Stefan what is going on?"

" Because no one needs to know that! No one needs to know that I am weaker than a chipmunk. It's not smart now."

Elena wanted to object but then again she could understand Damon's point.

" You don't have to drink it " Elena whispered to Damon.  
" We'll never know until we try, besides I am not going to give Stefan satisfaction of being right"

Stefan walked into the room with a glass filled with blood.

" If you claim that everything is peachy, then drink up!" he placed the glass in front of Damon. Damon didn't blink staring at the glass, he realized how childish he was behaving, but he didn't want Stefan to know he was having trouble drinking blood, he didn't want Stefan to know he had any problems period. Maybe before he would not even think twice before sharing everything with him, but ever since he betrayed him Damon didn't want for Stefan to know.

He took the glass and held his breath as soon as he got the glass to his face. It took every once of self- control not to grimace. He drank entire glass of blood with his eyes never leaving Stefan's.

" Happy now? Or do you want to perform Rorschach test on me? If you do then my answer Ink-spot, ink-spot and Mind your own God damn business!" Damon smashed the glass on the table top and turning on his heels left the room.

He felt like scorching lava was burning through his body, sending shivers down his spine. He had trouble staying on his feet and as soon as he got to his room he slid down on the floor of his bathroom, trying to catch his breath. He felt hot and not able to breath from the sensation, he threw up all the blood he just ingested and pressed his forehead to the cool tile of the wall. Elena was right at his side within few minutes, she wrapped her arms around Damon waiting for him to stop shivering.

" What am I going to do?"

" We'll figure it out. Maybe you need different type of blood for now. I'm sure we will find a way. How do you feel? Can you get up?" Elena asked and when Damon nodded she helped him to stand on his feet. "Do you want to lay down?"

"Are you sure you can't sleep? You do look tired…" Elena was worried as she laid him on the bed.

" No don't want to sleep"

" So you just rest a little okay? I need to get away for a while, promise you will at least try to sleep? Please for me?"

Elena left Damon in his room as she grabbed her keys and dialed Bonnie on her way out.  
" Bonnie? Hi it's Elena… I know it's out of the blue but I am back in town and I really need your help. Can I drop by today?... Yeah. I just need to do something first and then I'll drive by the house." Elena hung up and drove away from the boarding house. It didn't take her long to get to Klaus's house. She got out of the car and after taking deep breath in she knocked on the door.

" Elena Gilbert… I can't believe my eyes… "  
" I came to make a deal with you…" Elena didn't wait for him to invite her and walked right inside…


	67. Chapter 67

Hello Everyone!

I am posting yet another chapter=) I hit a slight writers block so it took me longer. I apologize!

I wanted to get your opinion, lately feel a little discouraged and left wondering. Do you want me to continue with this story? Is it still interesting enough for you to read? Do i need to change anything? i do have ideas for the future of this story, but i am little unsure if you guys like it. Please let me know if it's not too much trouble.I would appreciate it.

THANK YOU!

P.S. Suzanne London, THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEW! It blew me away with kind words you wrote. You are partly the reason for my continued inspiration! Thank you.

I want to once again thank **_each and every _**one of you ! For your support and reviews! You mean the world to me!

V.

* * *

_"We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love." _  
_― Robert Fulghum, True Love_

* * *

" What kind of deal do you have in mind, Elena?" Klaus walked right past Elena, he was intrigued by her sudden appearance on his doorstep. Last time their paths crossed he wanted to turn her into human to breed hybrids and his plan failed miserably, Elena threatened him and made him back away, something Klaus never took lightly. He was outraged by the audacity of that girl, she managed to back him into a corner and get away with it. Klaus was glad in a way that she and Damon left Mystic Falls, it gave him a chance to regroup and calm down. He tried to come up with yet another solution to his hybrid problem but so far was unlucky, Maybe with Elena showing up on his doorstep he will be finally able to get what he wanted.

Elena felt nervous standing in front of Klaus, she knew it was risky being here alone and unprotected, but this time it was worth it. If she could do something, Elena wouldn't let anyone hurt her loved ones and for now with Klaus being Original hybrid, he was their best option.

" What do you know about Thomas Archer?" Elena asked trying to keep her voice calm and collected.

" I've heard of him and so far have no problem with his agenda. I know that he is after Damon, being that impulsive can get you killed you know. " Klaus gloated. " I bet that Damon managed to piss off a lot of vampires and create long list of enemies."

" We need your help, it's unreal standing here and actually asking for your help… But at this point I know that we can't get out of this one just by ourselves… I figured we can try and make a deal."

" Oh, my dear sweet Elena. You should be careful with what you are asking for…"

" I know what I am signing up for. You don't get to scare me"

" Look how brave you got! So are you willing to deliver on you promise of giving me your human blood?"

"No, but I might have something that night interest you more"

" I seriously doubt that, you see to create more hybrids, I need your doppelganger blood…And ever since Rebekah destroyed my stash…"

" Why exactly do you want to create more hybrids? So you would have power? I don't think that it's the case… seeing that you already stronger than any other vampire…So as I figured you just don't want to be all alone. Every single member of your family abandoned you and so you are stuck here… "

" Are you going to get to the point ,love?" Klaus was clearly unhappy by Elena's speech, however he was intrigued by where exactly she was going with it.

" I know you like Caroline… and I also know that she doesn't look your way…I can try and help you with that, if you help me. You don't need any hybrids to feel connected to someone in this world… I know that you probably can kill me right now for even stating it out loud… but I still came. "

" Elena Gilbert always on some sort of a rescue mission… So what you think that if you got to change older Salvatore, you try your trick on me?"

" Considering that for the last year and a half you didn't try to kill any of us to get your way I can see that you are not as bad…"

" So what exactly are you suggesting?"

" I can convince Caroline to give you a shot… because so far all your tactics didn't pay off did they?"

Elena knew that under normal circumstances Caroline would be pissed at her for even suggesting to meddle, however ever since Elena came back to Mystic Falls all she heard from Caroline was Klaus related. She knew that Caroline was just to scared to made the first move and actually let Klaus believe that there is a chance for something more. Besides Elena did notice change in Klaus himself… he wasn't so obsessed with hybrids and scheming, he didn't seem to care about his initial goal. Elena knew too well that if he was truly determined to turn her human, he would have done it already, he could compel her or threaten or use one out of his other million techniques. Instead she actually had a chance to live as she wanted… and even with everything he already done, Elena was relieved…After spending so much time looking over her shoulder for Klaus to come up with yet another devious plan that involves her somehow, she was relieved to catch a break. She knew perfectly well that her "ultimatum" didn't mean anything to Klaus, he would've called her bluff any time he wanted…instead he concentrated his efforts on trying to win over Caroline.

" What kind of help do you need? I do have a very busy schedule"

" What are effects of a long-term consumption of a vervained blood?"

" oh I see, Thomas knows what he is doing. I bet that it has all sort of nasty consequences."

" Do you know how to get it fixed or are you just going to keep gloating?"

" I might have a thing or two about it somewhere. Let's make a deal you get me a date with lovely Caroline by the end of today and I will tell you how to get it fixed… We don't want to waste time now do we? I bet poor Damon having time of his life…"

" Can you just once do something without demands?"

" What's the fun in that! Chop chop!" Klaus opened his front door inviting Elena to leave.  
Elena rolled her eyes and followed his lead. Granted she expected to get more information out of Klaus, however even the fact that he sort of agreed to her deal was huge step up. Klaus was on their side for once.

Elena stood outside for a few more minutes trying to

After meeting with Klaus Elena headed straight to Jeremy's And Bonnie's house, she had all of the Archer's journals with her and she was hoping that with Bonnie's help they will be able to come up with some sort of a solution on how to help Damon. Klaus definitely knew something about how to fix blood situation so Elena decided to focus more on how to get Damon to sleep. He refused to even rest for a little while, she understood the reason behind it… After spending more than a month held captive and having your mind tested over and over again, he had trouble pushing it out if his conscious and relaxing. She could see strains of sleep and blood deprivation on him, it didn't help his mood either…he was if you put it lightly cranky… Elena knew she needed to do something fast before he would be completely intolerable and more important exhausted, she needed him to get better and it was hard to do when you refuse to rest or drink any blood.

After Elena left Damon had no intention to rest as she instructed him to, he took a few minutes to get himself together and got up. He still felt a little shaky but it was easy to ignore, not his first time. After splashing some cold water on his face he felt better. He looked at himself in the mirror once again trying to examine if any if his bruises and cuts progressed in healing, the pace of healing didn't make Damon happy, he wished that they would find a way for him to drink normal blood, he even had to wonder if he should try and use Stefan's diet, but that idea was brushed off as quickly as it appeared in his head. He smirked at himself, just how pathetic he probably seemed to Elena that she felt the need to rush off in search for his rescue. He didn't like it one bit, he could figure it out by himself, there was no need for extra protection from her side… However at this particular moment he was glad that Elena had a project on her hands, at least it would give him some time to dig through Giuseppe's archive without any questions, he needed this time now even more than he needed anything else. There was this one thing that Damon just couldn't get out of his head, not even sleep deprivation of lack of blood could kick his inner voice to shut up and let it go. He couldn't stand even idea that Thomas Archer could be right, that he knew something that threatened to turn Damon's 170 plus existence into mush. Something that pushed Damon to continue and hold onto his humanity and shred of goodness in his heart, shed if light even in the darkest moments.

Making sure that he wouldn't run into Stefan or Katherine he made his way downstairs to the library, it reminded him last time he was trying to find information on Archer, however this time felt even more horrifying, Part of him didn't even want to look for that answer, part of him that was buried deep inside felt absolutely terrified at possibility. Never shedding away from obstacles, no matter how hard they were, Damon carried on. He knew that his father kept journal in which he would write every single detail of his petty life, he took that thing everywhere… The one with all information about Council business was buried with him, but this particular journal was personal so it would be kept somewhere in here. Damon never took interest in reading single line of it before, he didn't care to see inside twisted mind of his father… But this time that journal was the only source of answers that Damon was looking for.

Elena got to the Gilbert house relatively fast, with Mystic Falls being relatively small town everything was within 10 minute drive. She parked her car and got the bag from the trunk that contained precious intel on how to get to Thomas Archer. Elena looked around wondering if he could be watching her… Even if he did it was impossible to know what exactly was in that bag, at least Elena hoped it was. She wondered why he didn't show up yet looking for Damon, did he even know that he escaped? Anyway as soon as they would find a way to stop Damon from hallucinating and get him on his feet properly, they will get out of town. It was one of the reasons Elena tried to keep her return relatively quiet, but between needing Bonnie's help and promising Klaus she would convince Caroline to give his a chance, entire gang knew what is going on or at least they knew part of it.

Elena knocked on the door ,still feeling as if someone was watching her. It didn't take Bonnie long to open the door and embrace Elena into a hug.

" I'm so happy to see you! Why you didn't tell me that you were coming back from Europe?"

" It's a spur of a moment thing… I missed you guys too much. So I figured it was time to come back"

" Come on in! Tell me everything!"

As soon as Elena was inside and door was successfully closed Elena motioned Bonnie to stay silent, for some reason she couldn't shake of feeling that she was being watched. She knew that if it was a vampire it was unsafe to speak openly as they could probably hear them… Elena pulled slightly confused Bonnie to the kitchen.

" Let's get a cup of coffee and I will tell you all about my trip" Elena said on her way as she was grabbing notepad and pen from the counter.

"Okay…" Bonnie frowned looking at Elena with wide eyes.

"We could be overheard… I was not in Europe. Damon got kidnapped by maniac. Stefan and I Were looking for him…" her note began.

" So how was your honeymoon?" Elena asked not getting distracted from writing.

As Bonnie read first few sentences of Elena's note and it cleared her initial shock at Elena's weird behavior. She nodded and continued with the pretense still feeling a little bit confused, she told Elena meaningless detail of their honeymoon trip, while Elena finished her note.

Bonnie read it and her head immediately went onto working mode, she tried to remember if there is any spell she could do to help Damon. Even though he wasn't her favorite person, she couldn't deny that he was good to Elena, she saw completely different side of him and Bonnie trusted Elena. If she claimed that Damon changed and that he made her happy, then it was important to help Damon setting their differences aside.

Both girls fell silent for a few moments, Bonnie was concentrating on reciting possible spells in her head. There was option of mixing different herb, like she did for Alaric, however back then their main goal was to prevent his alter ego from taking over. She figured that she cloud do couple of clearing techniques she picked up recently, while they were on their honeymoon Bonnie had a chance to meet few witches who taught her mediation technique that allowed her to clear her mind and reset it in a way. She wasn't sure if it will work on a vampire but it was worth giving it a try at least. Besides if she would go to the Salvatore boarding house she could prepare and do a spell so no one could hear what is going on inside. Since Elena didn't warn Bonnie about true nature of her visit, she wasn't prepared to have this cryptic discussion. Bonnie took a notepad from Elena and wrote few lines explaining her plan of action.

After this was done Elena stayed for a few more minutes to chat, she didn't want to be complete ass of a friend to Bonnie. However Elena's mind was far away from discussing simple girly things at the moment, she didn't want to spend more time away from Damon than needed, considering in what state she left him in. She apologized for her rushed departure, picking up bag she brought with her she headed back to the boarding house.

"Damon?" Elena called as soon as she entered the house, it was quiet. It seemed that Stefan and Katherine were out at the moment. Elena dropped her bag to the floor and walked around the first floor, she noticed slight disorder in the library. Maybe Stefan was looking for new information? She figured but didn't concentrate her attention on it. She made her way upstairs, but to her surprise Damon was nowhere to be found… no one was in the house besides her. She was begging to get worried .

"Elena" she heard Damon's voice from the first floor, instantly she felt relieved. Finding empty house without him in it, made her fears of Thomas Archer reappear.

"I'm here" she called out making her way downstairs, Damon was standing in the middle of hallway in between front door and stairs. She smiled as soon as she saw him, he looked better, different even.

" Any news?" he asked.

Before Elena could move her lips to answer Damon, their front door burst open, she saw male figure standing there holding a crossbow. It made blood in her viens stop cold.

" Damon! Look out! " she yelled. Damon turned around to look at their attacker. Next thing he knew there was a wooden arrow flying his way. It was like she was watching slow-motion horror movie. Elena tried to get to Damon before it would reach him. Arrow struck Damon right into his heart, he fell instantly before Elena could even catch up.

" OH MY GOD! NO NO! " she fell to her knees right next to Damon. When she turned her head towards entrance there was no one there. " Damon? DAMON!" She tried to shake him. She could see grey veins spreading all over his body and life draining from his icy blue eyes. He was gasping for air in her arms, Elena's heart was pounding, she couldn't believe it was actually happening. In panic she yanked arrow out of Damon, but it didn't do anything…  
" Damon, please! You can't just leave me here like that!" she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks and falling on Damon. She felt as if life drained from her as well. She could see that Damon wanted to say something to her but before he could his body fell still and his eyes closed.

"STEFAN! KATHERINE! Anybody….HELP! " she screamed still not willing to believe her own eyes. She kept holding Damon in her eyes feeling her heart breaking into million little pieces. She couldn't see anything from the wall of devastation that was closing in on her.

"Elena?" she heard Damon's soft and worried voice from behind. She jumped in the spot turning around. Damon was standing in the archway of the parlor with worried look in his eyes. Elena turned her head back to where just seconds ago she was holding Damon's dead body in her arms, there was nothing there. She was on her knees in the middle of the hallway sobbing uncontrollably with her teeth chattering, she felt coldness spreading all over her body.

" Damon?" she whispered in between her sobs, not sure what to believe. She jumped to her feet almost falling back on the floor. She crushed into Damon with a hug, trying to access if he was okay.

" What is going on?! What happened? " Damon exclaimed in surprise with startled look on his face, as Elena kept inspecting every inch of him making sure that he was actually standing in front of her.

" Oh my god! I thought I lost you!... I saw how wooden arrow… Damon you died! I held you right there! …How could it be? … Are you okay?" Elena tried to explain still shaking and crying uncontrollably. Damon wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

" It was not real… I am fine! You see I am standing right here… Everything is fine"

" How is it possible?"

" Thomas… that's what he does… "

" He made me see that in my head?!... it was so real…"

" I know it was… but it's okay. I'm okay. Don't cry, please…" Damon pleaded not letting her go from his arms. More than anything in the world he hated seeing Elena cry. She was shivering like in his arms not being able to calm down from the shock of what she saw. Elena couldn't believe just how real it all was, she really believe that Damon died, if that was what Thomas did to Damon over and over again torturing him, haunting him with her death… she couldn't believe he was actually still standing here… She experienced it only once and it broke her apart, tore her into million little pieces. If Damon had to relieve her death 32 times, it was no wonder he had trouble now distinguishing between reality and not…

" Elena, follow me" Damon unwrapped his arms taking her hand instead. He pulled dazed and still confused Elena towards the stairs. She followed him in silence, trying to push out the vision of Damon's dead body out of her head. Damon led her into his room, she was still shivering .

" I'm here, just give me a sec" Damon gently brushed her cheek with his free hand. He then carefully let go of Elena's hand and went to turn on steaming hot water in the shower. He needed to shake off Elena from this state.

"Come here" he reached out to her. Elena followed making unsure steps, not feeling her legs. " Elena it's okay. I'm here. Trust me"

Damon didn't bother with undressing Elena, he pulled her under hot water. Elena clung to him as she slid down on the floor, he followed her. Elena wrapped her around him, hiding her face in his shoulder. Damon wondered how close Archer actually got, he couldn't plant his visions into Elena's head from long-distance… He was making sure that Damon knows that he is not giving up… It meant that by now Archer's puppets informed him that Damon made his escape. Damon could remember how he picked just perfect time… Archer rushed off as soon as he got the call that someone broke into his house in Brazil, that someone being Elena…Does he know that it was her? With Archer following their trail only step behind, they didn't have much time to figure out how to deal with him. Elena was right, they need to get away, but how it that possible if he is already watching their every step.

" It's okay" Damon tried to calm Elena down rubbing her back. It took good ten minutes for her to stop shivering and her teeth to stop chattering. She stopped crying and just sat in Damon's lap under hot water, soaking wet.  
" How did you get through it? " she asked barely audible " I mean I saw it once and it felt so real, there is no way I could survive it 32 times…"

" Not the first time… I had to see you die twice already, remember?… First with Klaus, then when Rebekah drove you off from that bridge…"

" I never thought how it was for you…I'm sorry"

" Not my favorite memories…"

" But how did you get through that?"

" Because deep down I knew it was false. Because I love you. "

" I love you too…" Elena sniffled.

" Do you feel better?"

" Yes, thank you"

"Want to get out of here?"

" No, not yet." Elena smiled, she reached closer to Damon and kissed him.

"Elena? " Bonnie's voice interrupted their kiss, Elena completely forgot that she was supposed to come over shortly after Elena got home. With that vision she completely spaced out.

" Why is she here?" Damon frowned, not being happy to being interrupted.  
" She is here to help you. I forgot to tell you… We need to get out"

" YAY! The More time with witchy the better! IS she going to brainwash me with her magic spell?"  
"Damon, be nice…"

" I don't do nice" Damon rolled his eyes not wanting to let Bonnie in on his problems.

" You don't have to roll out red carpet for her, just hold back on your sarcastic remarks for a while."

" Elena! Why did you even told her?! Who else you told?!"

" If you think that I am just going to stand aside while you are being this way, you should know better!... Bonnie we'll be right there" Elena yelled out, hoping that she will hear her.

She got up and looked down at Damon, who didn't move.

" Damon, please. For me!"

Damon considered his options, knowing Elena she wouldn't give up until he would cave.

" FINE! But I will be miserable and I am doing this for you" Damon raised his hands.

Within ten minutes they both were fully dressed in dry clothes. Damon was sitting on the couch with glass of bourbon. Elena was standing outside the house, while Bonnie was casting a spell.

" Do you hear me now?" she asked into silence. She didn't hear a response from Elena and opened the door. " I guess it's working now, did you hear anything?"

" No, nothing"

" Good! So let's get started… " Bonnie turned in uncertainty towards Damon…


	68. Chapter 68

_Hello to all! _

_First of all i wanted to thank you all for your feedback! Knowing you are still interested i am continuing my story. _

_I decided to post small chapter now, because i made you wait so long. And i will post longer one later today. I have a lot of stuff happening in the next one. _

_Bonnie, Klaus and Elena, Jeremy and Damon collaboration, Katherine and Stefan on the same team with Rebekah and more mean trick from Archer. Need time to correctly write it all! What do you think=)?_

_This is just little Bonnie and Damon time as someone put it. Tell me what you think of those two=) Stay tunes for the longer chapter coming later today._

_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! _

_LOVE_

_V._

* * *

" How long am I supposed to sit here like that? " Damon exclaimed after about twenty minutes into yet another "meditation" session that Bonnie initiated.

" Do you absolutely have to complain every five minutes?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

" It's because every five minutes feel like an hour! It feels stupid!"

" It's not stupid if you believe in it. And clearly you don't!"

" Oh god! What gave it away?! " Damon widened his eyes in fake shock and annoyance at the same time.

" I am trying to help you because Elena asked me to, I don't have to listen to all of this!" Bonnie was loosing her patience at this point.

" Join the club of " I do things because Elena asked me to". Where I am founding member!" Damon announced in a formal tone taking bow a he finished.

Elena was listening these two bickering for some time, she tried not to get involved and let Damon and Bonnie battle it out by themselves. However it seemed it was impossible for them to find any common ground, she could see that even with all of snappy comments Damon made towards Bonnie, he was actually trying to behave and even listen to whatever she asked him to do. It was his lack of any patience regarding Bonnie's magic that was the main cause.

" Do you need to start over again? Are you sure you know how to do this?" Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion towards Bonnie and her grimore.  
" I know how to do this! It's just takes long cuz you are distracting me!"

" Me? Wasn't I just sitting there for good half and hour without making a sound? " Damon picked up little vile with some herbs that Bonnie arranged on the table and grimaced at the way it made his nose burn. Bonnie snatched bottle back from him and returned it to its place.

" Damon," Bonnie took deep breath in calming herself down " Can you give me five minutes without interruption?"

" I'm bored"

" Do you want me to sent you aneurism to keep you entertained?" she snapped.

" You wouldn't!?"

" If you keep pushing me, I'll have no choice! Elena! Can you take him for five minutes?!" Bonnie raised her voice in hopes that her friend could hear her. " Oh … you are here…" she noticed that Elena was leaning on the archway of the parlor entrance, desperately trying not to laugh.

" I swear if your boyfriend will not keep quiet! "  
" Not my fault that you suck at witchcraft apparently…Just my luck to be stuck with newbie " Damon instantly put his two cents in. Before Bonnie could respond Elena was pulling him away from Bonnie and pushing towards kitchen.  
" Bonnie, thank you so much for doing this! Damon appreciates it too, he is not in the mood because he didn't sleep and… " She said to her friend when Damon disappeared.

" Don't make any excuses for me! It's not my fault it takes forever! I know I am a vampire and all but c'mon I don't want to spend next fifty years waiting for witchy here to figure out how magic works!" Damon didn't show his face in the room but made sure he was loud enough for both of them to hear him.

Elena rolled her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides, he was impossible to deal with in the mood that he was in… Snarky and even more sarcastic than ever, Elena couldn't figure out why exactly Damon was in such a hurry to get it over with. He kept looking at the clock with strange obsession, as if he had something more important to do than this! Elena once again apologized to Bonnie and made her way into the kitchen.

" What has gotten in to you?! Why can't you just sit there and let her do her thing?"

" How long was she at it? I mean really how many herbs and roots I need to sniff and bite? What do you expect to happen? Magic thunderbolt knocking me unconscious ?"

" At this point I would take thunderbolt if it will actually knock you out so you'd get some rest and I would stop worrying."

" I don't need to rest, can we stop this regime you got going? I am not going to break apart or collapse. Okay? And it starting to piss me off how everyone walks on eggshells around me"

Even if Elena was right and he felt a little more tired than usual, his mind was concentrated on completely different issue. As long as Bonnie was here he couldn't go an look for Giuseppe's journal, he was stuck sitting there and nodding to whatever Bonnie decided to try next.

" You would force me to do the same thing if our situation was reversed. And of I would complain you would tie me up to a chair or something!"

" Now it get's interesting" Damon raised one eyebrow with playful smile " Do you want to tie me up to a chair? Is that what you are implying?" Damon got closer to Elena and stood mere step away now, burning through her with his blue eyes.

If vampires could blush Elena could swear she'd be bright red now. She was trying to prove her point and he managed to turn meaning of her words yet again.

" I do, but it's not the point! "Elena continued, trying to stay in her "serious mode" to force Damon to listen to her, but he was winning. " What do I have to do for you to listen to me? Strip naked?" Elena blurted out.

" Remember that you are the one who said it… It can help with my concentration problem…"  
" You don't have a concentration problem. You are very concentrated in getting out of this and it's not going to work. I will not be swayed from my point!" Elena stomped her feet. Damon only smirked and leaned closer, he deliberately didn't even attempted to touch Elena, knowing perfectly well right way to make Elena forget her own name if he wanted her to.

" Very determined , are we?" he asked with much innocence he could master. Elena's breath hitched as he was close enough so his hot breath was tickling her skin.

" Damon, it's not fair!" Elena whispered still trying her best to hold her ground.

" Never promised to play fair, did I?" he continued while leaning even closer.

Elena felt every though leave her head and her heart beating so fast it could jump out from her chest right now. She desperately wanted to stay angry at him for the way he was acting earlier. She couldn't control herself around this beautiful and stubborn vampire, who used his charm in his own cruel ways, in the end always getting his way.

" I think I found correct spell, so we can try it again…" Bonnie showed up in the kitchen, she stopped midsentence feeling awkward clearly interruption something interesting. She quickly looked away and after mumbling something about waiting for them in the parlor, she disappeared as quickly as she could.

" How do they do it? Your brother and Witchy must be really meant for each other… both knowing just perfect moment to ruin!" Damon let out. " Let's go and do some more voodoo stuff! " he flashed Elena his most charming smile. " We'll have to get back to this later…"


	69. Chapter 69

_ Hello everyone! Okay so a little deviation from plan! Somehow in the middle of that chapter i promised you guys, i found myself writing this little bit about Archer. I figured it would be interesting to look inside true motives of my villain. And then it hit me! I already started to develop that storyline for Damon and decided to add a little twist. If you were reading carefully you might actually figure this one out... if not then stick around i'll reveal it soon! Meanwhile feel free to drop your guesses in review. _

What do you think about little glimpse of Archer? Do you want to know more? =)

Will definitely post that promised chapter Sunday. Excited to let you in on my plan! Generally excited to where this story leads!

THANK YOU ALL for your support. You continue to push me forward! I can't thank you enough.

Love V.

* * *

" I thought we had a deal, you had to stay away from Damon Salvatore. I thought that last time I made myself clear!" speaker of the phone was bursting and pulsating from the intensity if the voice on the other side. Archer was visibly tense with his back straightened and worried look on his face. Glass he was holding in his spare hand was almost cracking at the amount of pressure he was applying to it's surface.

More than anything Archer hated to be told what to do.

Especially when it came to Damon Salvatore, he was sick of hearing about him. Most of his existence he was forced to hear that name, even before Irene tragically ran into him, he was well aware of Damon Salvatore. What are the odds that in the entire world she managed to get tangled with him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way ,she was supposed to be his loyal friend, she was supposed to be at his side no matter what.

When she was adopted Thomas truly believed that he could set aside radiating hate that lived inside of him, he believed that she would be his savior in a way and it was like that. They were one whole and then suddenly everything changed, he let himself get sucked into darkness, he let it consume him whole. By the time he realized how deep he was in, Irene was already gone. It was too late to bring him back and devastation he felt over losing his sister blinded him, he didn't see anything beyond his own anger and rage, by the time he saw consequences for his actions it was impossible to turn it around, Irene was already dead. He killed her out of spite, not wanting to accept that somehow in this twisted world she managed to find the only person Thomas might've hated more than anything in the world.

Damon Salvatore, as Thomas saw he was the main reason for all of his issues and problems. It wasn't when Irene got herself involved with him when Thomas Archer first heard that name. He didn't pay attention at first, he tried to ignore it's presence for as long as he could. Then he started hating anything even remotely connected with Salvatore's, even before Irene bumped into Damon, Thomas has his eye on him, he was watching him way longer and in a way situation with Irene was his excuse to openly proclaim his hatred towards Salvatore. He enjoyed haunting him and making him suffer, Thomas let Damon believe that it was all because of Irene, when in truth there was bigger reason, much bigger reason…

He had to cut short their last run in, he had to let younger Salvatore get involved and "save" Damon. When it wasn't real rescue, it was bone that Thomas tossed in their direction. He was the one who sent hint on Damon's whereabouts back then, he even let Stefan believe that he hurt him enough to scare him away. He let them forget about him and enjoy their lives for a while. Now it was perfect time to resume his "hobby", perfect in many ways. Even though Damon tried to pull off that little charade about not caring about that girl, Thomas could read it in his eyes, that spark of worry when he said her name out loud, Elena Gilbert. She was his ultimate plan, he will force Damon pay for what he did to his life, he will show him how it feels to loose everything. This time he will not be threatened or stopped like last time.

" I know perfectly well what you told me last time, however I think it's about time we reconsider our deal. I am no longer interested in what you are offering. So there is nothing stopping me from tearing Salvatore into little pieces. I haven't figured if its actual pieces or I will be satisfied to rip apart his life piece by piece. You ought to know how it feels don't you? You did the same to me, over and over again. So whatever happens is on you. You got it? And I don't respond well to treats, you know that well too. Yes you might be stronger, but I am smarter. This time you will not intimidate me into stopping. I'll be in touch" Archer didn't wait for reply from the other side before hitting off button

He took a sip of blood that remained in his glass and smiled remembering the horror in that girls eyes when he made her believe that her precious Damon was dead, it would teach her right to be prepared. It could happen in the near future if Archer wanted it to, he was still deciding on how to proceed. He didn't count on the fact that Damon will somehow manage to escape, clearly his guards were useless, hence they were disposed of as soon as he returned from Brazil.

He wondered if recent break in was related to Mystic Falls somehow, but it didn't seem realistic… He kept close eye on everyone and they never even discussed anything related to him. They never even questioned where Damon was, so maybe it was just like that? Maybe they didn't know that he had Damon? If they did they were doing good job pretending they don't care… Maybe they didn't care about older Salvatore at all?

In the end it all turned out in his favor… Thomas decided to alter his strategy after seeing just how devastated Elena was today, how shaken she was after "imaginary" death… It inspired him to alter his plans, for now Damon wasn't a problem. He was too weak to actually fight him, it will take them a lot of time to figure out simple solution to get Damon drink blood again, Thomas reveled in this knowledge, he knew how it felt from his own experience and he knew how to fix it. But there was no one else in this forgotten town, who might know…So for now Damon was not his problem, it would be even better to sooth his conscious, let him relax a little…

For now he will concentrate his attention on lovely Elena Gilbert… If Damon took Irene away from him, it was only fair for him to take Elena.


	70. Chapter 70

_I decided to split this chapter in half. It was getting very long. So i will post second half a little later tonight. _

_Tell me what you think so far! Thank you_

* * *

" Can we stop now ? There is no way I can take any more herbs without throwing up! " Damon let his head fall on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. Bonnie tried every single spell/chant available however there were no visible results, Damon himself didn't feel any different from the moment they started, except being more exhausted. He could swear that Bonnie's intention was just torture him into unconsciousness with her presence and never ending judgment.

Bonnie was sure that something was going to work, there was no clear way of knowing if any of her efforts actually stuck. On the positive side Damon kept quiet for the last hour, Bonnie could see that it was not because he suddenly decided to be nice and polite, but due to pure exhaustion. She didn't notice it so much before with him constantly questioning her every word, but when he actually stopped she could see just how tired and beat up he truly was.

Knowing Damon , he probably worked extra hard deflecting anyone's attention away from his actual state and directing it towards being simply annoyed with him, Bonnie had to admit that he put on good show. But now she could see just why Elena was so worried about him, speaking of Elena Bonnie looked around and noticed that she was nowhere to be found, she didn't even notice when she disappeared. Elena was pacing nervously around them entire time Bonnie tried something new, she didn't leave them for a second and then suddenly she was gone.

" Maybe you are right, we should regroup… I can try and try find something else tomorrow… "  
" I don't think we are going to be here tomorrow. Archer got to Elena today, we need to move. There is not way she will be able to get through his little "visions"."

Bonnie wondered once again at how somehow Damon's every thought circled back to Elena, no matter where he was, in what condition or what he was doing. There was no denying that Damon Salvatore, even in his bad ways and questionable morals, lived and breathed with everything concerning Elena.

" Are you sure it's right thing to leave ? I mean I could still try and find a way to help you. You do look tired…"  
" I'm touched with concern" Damon grimaced in sarcasm and pushed himself from the couch. " Let's be clear about something. I appreciate whatever you tried to do, I know it's not out of your concern for my well being, but because Elena. We don't need to pretend to be friends, I know you don't approve of me and I'm fine with it." he was about to leave when he turned around, realizing just how harsh he might've sounded. As much as he didn't like Bonnie's company, he figured it was the same for her and she really did her best trying to help him…  
" Thank you, Bonnie" he added not really sure as for the actual reason behind it, Elena's brainwashing technique's paid off, he scoffed on the inside. He was actually trying to be somewhat nice to the witch and she was just as shocked to hear it as he was actually saying it.

" Oh god! You are not going to pass out just because it said thank you, are you? Yes I am not cave animal, what a shocker! I am going to walk away now…" Damon rolled his eyes and walked out from the parlor, leaving Bonnie in slight daze from the fact that not only he actually said thank you but also called her by her name instead of some nickname.

Damon on the other hand had other things to worry about, he stood for a few moments in library looking around all the shelves and trunks with books, papers, photographs and other memorabilia. He figured that if he would try and find Giuseppe's journal in the middle of all of this he would need more time and time was exactly what he didn't have at his disposal. With Stefan being as obsessed with writing a journal as Giuseppe was, Damon figured that there was a chance that his brother actually knew where rest of journals were located. In any other case Damon preferred to act alone and not depend on anyone's help, but this time everything was against him. Not only he was weak and tired but he really needed to get Elena somewhere safe. It was then when he realized that Elena was nowhere to be seen, s Damon frowned and took phone out dialing her number half-expecting it to ring somewhere inside the house, however he didn't hear a sound…

" Elena? Where are you?" Damon asked as soon as she picked up.

" Everything is fine. Just needed to do something with Jeremy. I'll be home soon. You and Bonnie done? Did it work?"

" I don't know if it worked, we'll see later I guess. What was so important for you to get outside now?"

" Damon, I'm fine. I gotta go. Don't worry about me." Elena added in a rush.

" Not going to happen… but please be careful!" Damon warned, Elena quickly agreed before hanging up.

Damon looked at the phone for a few moments sensing that there was something off about her, he figured that he could question her when she gets back from wherever she needed to be so urgently with Jeremy. Damon went upstairs to Stefan's room.

" No luck with Bonnie?" Stefan asked as Damon showed up in his doorway.  
" Nothing so far, don't feel any different. It's not why I came though… I need your help." Damon leaned on one side of the doorway with half smile examining Stefan.

" You actually came to ask me for help? Stefan stopped whatever he was doing and froze on the spot. " I figured from the way you were this morning you don't need my help and you just want me to leave you alone and how you put it "mind my own god damn business" ".

" It's my general wish, but there can be rare exceptions… But if you are not interested I'll go ask someone else…" Damon shrugged.

" It's not that. It's just after you being complete jackass towards me. I figured I would be the last person you would ever want help from"

" Alert the media! … seriously are you going to help or not?"

" I am! What do you need? " Stefan answered with more eagerness than he wanted to show. Their relationship were far away from where they were before. Stefan knew that Damon was still angry with him and he avoided any contact with him. So this, Damon coming to Stefan and actually asking for help, felt like old times in a way. Stefan missed his brother and wished that they could set aside whatever happened before, he was desperate to find Damon when Archer took him and he was afraid that he might lose him before he got a chance to make up for his betrayal.

" Do you remember father's journals? There is something I need to find in them. It takes long to look through everything myself. Do you know where they might be?"

" I think I might… what exactly are you looking for?"  
" Not sure yet…" Damon looked away from Stefan " I just need to find them, no questions asked... "

Stefan wondered at the reason behind sudden interest in Giuseppe's journals from Damon. He never mentioned anything about their father, let alone wanted to have to deal with anything that belonged to him… Stefan wished that he knew sooner about what Damon had to go thorough when it came to their father, he wished he could do something to prevent it.

At first it was hard to believe that it was the same person, he was always so supportive of Stefan, if he didn't see it with his own eyes he would've never believed that Giuseppe was abusing Damon. Damon hid it well, he never said anything to Stefan when he asked from where he got yet another bruise, cut or black eye, just joked away and deflected to something else. Stefan could still remember the day when he found out what kind of monster their father really was. He was supposed to leave town for a few days for a trip to the neighboring town to make a deal with them on supply of wood from Salvatore factory, his father arranged that meeting so young Stefan would meet influential people. Trip wrapped up earlier and Stefan got home to find Damon badly beaten, at first he refused to talk about it. He refused to go to a doctor to make sure that nothing serious was injured, Stefan was really scared for his older brother then, it was the first time he ever saw Damon so broken and vulnerable. Damon tried to push him away and not talk about it, he could barely move then without pain and hence he had to rely on Stefan. It was then when he told Stefan everything, it made him see their father in completely different light. Damon was still not happy with himself for that temporary lapse of judgment in disclosing that truth to Stefan, who got to him at his lowest point and made him tell.

After spending years left to deal with his problems by himself, last thing Damon wanted is to get his brother tangled in that mess…it was partly the reason why even now, after all that time passed, after living for more than 170 years, Damon had trouble with letting anyone help. He didn't want for anyone to get hurt from whatever problem he got himself in, which what was happening now. Now everyone was in danger because of Damon and he hated that.

" Okay, I will not ask any questions… let's go and find whatever you need. " Stefan didn't object to Damon's condition, knowing that it will not do him any good anyway, when Damon wanted something to stay hidden, he made sure of it. They headed beck towards the library, Stefan concentrated his efforts on one particular corner of it being sure that that was approximate location. Damon continued to look through few trunks on the ground.

" Are you okay?" Stefan asked from the top of the ladder noticing that Damon stopped looking through the pile of papers on his lap and instead was sitting on the floor with his head propped against the wall with eyes closed.

" Peachy" he mumbled in response.

Stefan jumped off the ladder and got closer to Damon.

" Last time I checked this is far from "peachy", you are not healing at all and well don't want to burst your bubble but you do look kinda greyish … Did you drink any blood since morning? "

" I can't drink any, it makes me sick. So you we right this morning, happy?"

"I don't care if I was right, what the hell is gong on? Why you didn't tell me? Why exactly you can't drink blood? "

" Because Archer fed me blood laced with vervain and it still feels like I am drinking pure vervain whenever I try to drink any. "

" And you decided to keep that piece of information all to yourself why?"  
" Stefan, on any other day I would gladly provide you with detailed description, but now can you stop asking me so many questions? I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know. "

" What about blood you drank this morning?"

" Threw up"

" Did you try again?"

" No I didn't. You are done with Q and A? If you know how to fix it, then I'll be happy to hear it. If not then I really need your help in finding that journal. It is very important for me, even more than this blood thing. You know I never wanted to even touch his things and I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it."

Stefan kept quiet for few moments thinking over new information that Damon disclosed to him, he couldn't believe stubbornness of his brother for keeping it a secret.

" So we need somehow to reset your system to wash out vervain if any of it still left… If you ingested it for a long period of time then for sure it is still in your bloodstream. Probably that is the reason why you still can't tolerate blood and then we can try and get some fresh blood into you, straight from the vein"

" Wow, you are the one suggesting me to drink from the vein?!"  
" Katherine helped me get my shit together… Now I am not loosing my head around human blood. Actually I drink it all the time now, not from the vein…Blood bags. " Stefan admitted with a smile, he was grateful to Katherine for forcing him to stop denying that he needs to drink human blood. She guided him through the transition from animal diet and now he wasn't afraid to turn into Ripper.

It was interesting how Katherine balanced Stefan's martyr nature with her darker side. It made him feel more normal and stop trying to pretend to be someone that he wasn't, human. She was a force of nature, Katherine knew how to have a good time and wasn't afraid to let loose and force Stefan do the same. He stopped seeing everything as only black and white and enjoyed other shades of life, he never knew what to expect from her and now he could understand better exactly why Elena was more attracted to Damon. Stefan and Elena were too much alike to really enjoy being together, while Damon and Katherine both were too unpredictable and impulsive, they both liked to live their life on the edge. Stefan saw that Damon was good fit for Elena and she knew exactly how to handle his brother the way no one else could, Damon did everything that Elena asked and never listened to anyone else. Stefan himself was still learning and adjusting to new way of life with Katherine, not always sure on how to react to certain things about her…

" About journals, I found few ledgers but I don't think we have any journals…I think they got destroyed by the fire about thirty years ago…"

" Wait, are you sure? I thought we still had them somewhere! " Damon got up to his feet and walked over to the shelf where Stefan was looking earlier.

" I'm pretty sure… what was so important anyway? Why are you so obsessed with them?"  
Damon turned around debating whether to disclose the reason to Stefan. If he would tell it to Stefan now without proof out of the blue, he wasn't sure how he would take it. Seeing how proud Stefan was into not turning into Ripper at the sight of blood, Damon wasn't sure that it also related towards his emotional state. He want's sure that Stefan could actually handle it, he wasn't sure that he himself could handle it…so for now it was wiser to keep it to himself. However now without Giuseppe's journals Damon had not a slightest clue from where he could find it out.

Before Damon even said anything they heard Jeremy's voice from the hallway which meant that Elena came back home too. Damon followed voices only to discover Bonnie and Jeremy standing in the parlor.

" Hey… did Elena came back with you?" Damon asked right away, scanning room.

" Why would she come back with me? I didn't see her since you were all at my house… I came because Bonnie called me… "

Damon exchanged surprised looks with Stefan and turned back to Jeremy.

" So she wasn't with you?!"

" No, I just back from work…"

" She lied to me! Why would Elena lie to me?"

" What do you mean?" Stefan cut in not fully understanding what Damon was referring to.  
" I called her earlier she told me she was with Jeremy and that she needed to go… Seeing that Gilbert junior is standing here alone… Where is Elena? "

Elena felt terrible for lying to Damon about being with Jeremy, but she didn't want him to know about her meeting with Klaus. She knew that the moment she would tell Damon, he would want to be by her side or he would try to prevent her from meeting him in the first place. While Damon and Bonnie were busy at the house Elena managed to slip out unnoticed and headed to Caroline's before her meeting with Klaus. She still didn't even try to convince Caroline, mainly because she was unsure if it was such a good idea. She felt horrible for setting up her friend and basically selling her out for information…

" You absolutely lost your mind! No way I am going to agree to go on a date with the creep!" Caroline grimaced after Elena filled her in on recent events " Never mind that I should stop talking to you altogether! I mean the first time I see you in a month, you come and tell me that you've been lying to me and now you are pimping me out ?"

" I'm sorry I lied about everything… I didn't want for you to be in danger. I didn't do it to hurt you... Caroline I am desperate, I would never do anything remotely close to this! You know me but I can't just sit and watch Damon in pain. I know he doesn't show it, but I swear it breaks my heart every time I look at him trying to play it cool."

" So the only way you could make a deal with Klaus is to pimp me out?!"

" I didn't pimp you out! I told him that I will talk to you about giving him a chance. Do you think I like it? I mean it's Klaus… Setting aside everything how do you feel about him?"

Caroline took few minutes thinking over and trying to define her confused feelings towards Klaus. She couldn't deny that there was spark between them and every time they would bump into each other she felt like electricity was running between them. She was intrigued by him but scared at the same time, knowing just what he is capable of. He tried to kill her best friend dozen times, he made Stefan turn in to Ripper and he was obsessed with creating Hybrids, nearly killing Tyler in the process. If she would give him a chance, what would it tell about her? She would be betraying her friends no matter how special he made her feel, she still couldn't get over guilt.

" I don't know Elena… To tell you the truth there is something about him I do like. But I am not sure that I can trust him… I just don't believe that he could change and stop wanting to kill everyone… How can I even think about dating him if so far the only thing he proved is that Hybrids is the only thing that matters to him…"

" So you are telling me that you need to see a change in him? " Elena couldn't agree more with Caroline's reservations.

" I think so… I mean if he would just help you guys just because he wanted to and not to score a date with me…Then it would be different. But he always looking to gain something… I feel horrible for even discussing it out loud with you! I mean he is the reason Jenna, John, and Alaric is dead…I am attracted to him but I can let it take over because of all horrible things he did…"

Elena could understand Caroline like no one else, it wasn't so long ago when she had the same dilemma about Damon… He didn't kill her relatives and he didn't try to kill her…But he did kill other people, he killed Jeremy once without even blinking… " Care, I know how hard it is…Believe me. I went through it with Damon. I don't know if it will make any difference but Damon did change… I guess he was so damaged by events of his life and he was so bitter at everyone that he acted out… He had nothing good to hold on to before me. He explained it to me once and he would kill me if he knew that I am even discussing it with anyone. He told me once that it's hard to get out from the darkness that surround you if you don't have anything to pull you into the light… He told me that I did it for him. Maybe it's the same with Klaus… Maybe he needs something light and pure in his life, someone like you. I mean, you know the reason why he wanted to create hybrids? …not for power but mainly because he was left all alone…. I can't believe I am actually saying it… but maybe you could give him a chance and give him hope. It will be his incentive to change."

Both girls were sitting in silence in Forbes kitchen, both thinking about what Elena just said.

" Fine…" Caroline was the first one to break silence " I will do it… I will go on a date with Klaus if only he can really prove to me that he can do something good without gaining anything from it…"

After Caroline Elena headed straight to Klaus, she told him Caroline's condition and for a second she believed that Klaus will just kill her right there for even suggesting it, she could see how pissed off he was in his eyes and it scared her. But to her surprise he agreed that his track record was terrifying and he wouldn't expect Caroline to overlook it so easily. Elena had to pinch herself to make sure she heard it right. Klaus, the most terrifying original vampire, agreed to Caroline's condition and simply told Elena what she needed to know.

When Elena finally returned to the boarding house, she could see Jeremy's car in the driveway, realizing that she completely forgot to ask him to cover for her… She cursed at herself and rushed to get inside.

" Elena! We thought you got kidnapped!" Bonnie exclaimed in relief as soon as she entered the house. She could see that everyone was there, except for Caroline.

" Where were you?" Stefan was the one to ask. Elena could see that Damon didn't even look in her way.

" Okay first of all promise me not to go crazy…I'm sorry I lied but I needed to do it. Otherwise you wouldn't let me do it!"

" What did you do?"

"I met with Klaus and before you all tell me that I lost my mind I didn't! I knew where I was going. I went to him because I thought he knows how to help. "

" Leave it to Elena to come up with most dangerous solution! Un-fucking-believable!" Damon said through his teeth.

" He told me how to fix blood thing."  
" I personally like that you had guts to go to Klaus " Katherine smiled toasting to Elena.

" You will not like me in a second, I know I don't…because apparently it's your blood that can help Damon. Because your blood turned him so…"  
Stefan, Damon and Katherine had identical looks on their faces as they all turned towards Elena.

" Told you… you wouldn't like it! He has to drink her blood." Elena grimaced as she concluded her speech. She didn't like idea of Damon drinking Katherine's blood, even thinking about it made her own blood boil.

" Shoot me now!" Damon exclaimed

" No problem give me a gun!" Stefan smiled gruesomely

" Why are you looking at me? It wasn't me who came up with that idea! You think I like it?" Damon defended himself

" Boys no need to fight! … Just like old times" Katherine smiled like a cat clearly enjoying attention.

" Katherine! Do you absolutely need to rub it in?" Elena rolled her eyes " Okay so lets face it. None of us like this idea, yet it has to be done. So the faster we get it over with the faster we can move one and forget it ever happened!"

Katherine got up and walked over to the bar picking up an empty glass. She smiled and took little knife cutting her wrist and dripping her blood into a glass.

" It doesn't mean anything" she whispered to Stefan passing him by with a glass and quickly kissing him on the lips. She handed glass to Damon.

" You owe me, big time!" she told him.

" As far as I'm concerned you owe me for life! " Damon snapped back taking glass for her. He looked around and his eyes met with Elena's who nodded in encouragement. Damon held his breath and drank blood it felt normal, it didn't burn his throat. Everyone kept watching him like hawks. He was about to set a glass back on the table when it slipped and fell to the floor and Damon followed. He felt like razor blades were cutting him from the inside, he couldn't breathe. It was hell all over again as he started to cough back Katherine's blood.

" Why it didn't work?!" Elena rushed over to Damon while everyone remained frozen on their places.


	71. Chapter 71

My dear friends!  
Need your help in doing good thing! there is a Charity contest /bille-celeb-charity/all-celebrity  
There is only 9 hours left and charity that i am rooting from is in third place= (  
Please help by casting your vote for Ian Somerhalder Foundation. They do the right thing by caring about our beautiful planet and protecting innocent animals. You can get more info on his foundation on web for ISF foundation.  
Only thing i ask is your vote, you just need to register and vote, noting else. If you could take few minutes of your time to make a difference i would be forever grateful! THANK YOU!  
Here is the link for the contest again:  
thebille _dot_ com/bille-celeb-charity/all-celebrity

I know that together we can help ISF win!

* * *

_I know i promised to upload Chapter 71 on the same day as i did Chapter 70._

_I had technical issues with my laptop, which crashed and i had to take it to the tech guys. _

_Thankfully they were able to restore my docs, just the ending of the next chapter was little scrambled. _

_I got my trusty laptop back today which means that i will post that chapter for sure today._

_ I __apologize for the delay in posting, feel terrible for letting you guys down. i will for sure post it within next couple of hours. _

_Thank you so much for your support!_


	72. Chapter 72

_ i am posting long __promised Chapter 71. _

_I am kinda nervous about what you'll think about it... there is major twist in the end. _

_PLEASE LET ME KNOW=) I'll be biting my nails lol! Took a risk, hope you guys like it! _

_V._

_Once again sorry in update delay had tech issues._

* * *

It took Damon around ten minutes to be able to think clearly again, he coughed most of Katherine's blood out. Now he was sitting with his head down, breathing out the pain Elena was right next to him rubbing his back. He hated how worried and panicky she was and even more so that it pushed her to go and meet with Klaus by herself. But most of all Damon hated being vulnerable and weak with no obvious solution on how to get it fixed. He must be truly desperate trusting Klaus's words without hesitation and drinking Katherine's blood, when all it did just made him feel much worse. He wasn't going to sit around and wait, he could feel anger bubbling up inside and he just couldn't do nothing.

He quickly got up pulling away from Elena and heading straight towards the bar. With one swift motion he grabbed ice bucket throwing ice away, he opened a bottle of bourbon and took big gulp of alcohol in before taking knife and slicing his hand open letting blood flow down. It wasn't until he cut himself that everyone in the room got to their feet being caught completely of guard by his actions.

" What the hell are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" Elena tried to take away knife from Damon.

"I'm not crazy! Stop! I think Stefan was right…" Damon hissed not releasing his hold on the knife, with blood still dripping from his arm into ice bucket. At least something useful came from being in such poor state, his cut took longer to heal and he didn't need to relive repeat of knife slicing his skin any time soon. " I can taste vervain, we need to get it out"

" What do you mean get it out?" Elena frowned looking up at Stefan not fully understanding what Damon meant, she was unsure whether to continue listening or kick Damon for scaring her with his theatrics.

" We have a theory that if Damon had to ingest it for long period of time, it stayed in his system. So there is a way to get it out…"

" Bleed it out" Damon finished, looking up " And then I could drink blood…Katherine's blood. Now I can't feel anything but vervain so it doesn't actually allow Katherine's blood do the trick."

" What do you mean bleed it out? So you are going to bleed yourself out? " Elena asked horrified with her stare fixated on Damon's bloody arm.

" I mean exactly what you think it's not and yes I am going to do it myself. I can't just wait for it to dissolve naturally, we don't have time for that."

Damon looked at Stefan and they both exchanged quick nods. Both brothers agreed that it was their best option.

"Wait, you both can't be serious! It's crazy, Damon please tell me you are joking! What if it will not work? What are we going to do next? You can't do this!" Elena was looking around in search for support from anyone in the room. Everyone kept quiet looking around not sure what to say, even Katherine was lost for words.

" It's not more crazy than going to Klaus ALONE for help, Elena" Damon narrowed his eyes at her as he dragged out her name the way he always did to point out his frustration with her, as he reached to get a hold on bottle of bourbon.

" I would do it again if I have to! I am not going to apologize for trying to save you" Elena blurted out and immediately regretted words that left her lips. Damon abandoned his attempt to grab a bottle and instead he took Elena by the elbow with his free hand spinning her around to face him.

" Again? There is no way there will ever be again! I will lock you up if l have to or break your neck but there is no way in hell you ever going to Klaus alone, got it? " Damon was not kidding around, he was inches away from Elena's face burning through her with his stare.

Intensity in his words made Elena shiver, sometimes she forgot how scary he could actually be. Moments like this reminded Elena that Damon wasn't just simple sweet and kind boyfriend but at the same time he was ruthless, demanding, controlling vampire. She kept quiet knowing that if her would do something like this she would probably act the same way…

" Now that we got that out of the way! We have things to do and a vampire to kill! " Damon turned around. He knew that threat to break Elena's neck was going overboard but it pissed him off the way she was always so eager to risk her life, when he was going out of his way to protect it.

" Too bad we don't have Original Barbie here to give us tips, as I remember she is a real pro"

" Damon, we need to think clear here. Can you tell me that it will work for sure?!"

" No I can't guarantee this but it is much better than waiting for your pal Klaus to screw us over again!"

" He didn't screw us over yet, maybe there is something we still don't know!"

" We don't know shit! And I seriously suggest you stop taking his side! " he snapped " How long are we going to stand here and do this push and pull dance?! Do you have any other options besides "let's think it over"… No? I didn't think so! If anyone wants to leave, I'd suggest to do it now!" he looked around the room.

Bonnie was the first one to quickly get up from her place and head out of the room not wanting to be witness to what's to come, Jeremy followed her giving Elena quick hug he informed that they'll wait in the kitchen.

" Well as much as I like sitting here and watch you bleed. I do have other things to do… Call me when you'll need my blood.' Katherine announced heading upstairs.

" So what you are going or staying?" Damon questioned Elena who was still standing in the middle of the room glaring at Damon. "Elena would you stop with that look. We don't have time for all this bullshit! If you are staying then check your attitude at the door. Like I don't have enough problems to worry about how you feel! If you want to help then I need your help not judgment! Can you do that for me?"

" I'm staying, definitely!" Elena nodded. " But if I have to check my attitude at the door, you better do the same!... Now go sit down there and give me this god damn knife!"

" Why, are you going to stab me?" he smirked at Elena.

" You bet I am, I told you I am here to help. Even if it means this" Elena motioned towards his hand. " Now go and sit there." She took knife away from Damon and gave him her most serious look. Damon wondered if her should say something but then Elena was right, she was here to help and all he did was snap at her left and right. He took bottle of bourbon and settled on the couch with ice bucket.

Elena closed her eyes and took few deep breaths to calm herself down, she was exhausted with everything that was crushing down on her, it was like she was in a never ending dark tunnel.

She looked up at Stefan ' We need to talk" Elena mouthed and motioned him to follow her. She went outside knowing that Bonnie's spell would prevent Damon from overhearing .

" Now tell me, do you really think that this will work? Because I am reaching as I am here. I don't know what to do, if this won't work then he will be much worse than he is now… "

Stefan didn't' reply right away taking time to think it over , he turned to Elena and put his hands on her shoulders.

" I think it will work. If you say that Klaus told you the truth than I believe you But I think that at this point there is nothing but vervain in Damon's blood and it doesn't allow his to get fresh blood in, it burns it right out. He is right that Archer will not wait until he gets better to make his next move."

" I just feel so helpless, I can't stand by and watch him in pain and that's why I went to Klaus. I didn't tell anyone because I knew he would stop me. "

" He knows why you went to him but you know Damon. He doesn't like when he is kept in the dark, my brother is known control junkie." Stefan smiled a little seeing Elena roll her eyes at his last words.

" That's understatement of the century" she smiled " Thank you, Stefan"

" Just give him time, he'll be back to his charming self once we get him better. Damon was never fan of being sick, not to mention that he didn't get sick for at least 170 years."

" He was bitten by a werewolf twice"

" It's different, that we knew how to fix. This not so much… I will go to Klaus and find out if he left anything out, you stay with Damon okay?" Stefan suggested.

" Thank you, be careful"

" I will, call me if anything okay? " Stefan was concerned for Damon and wanted to help however he could.

Elena nodded and gave him a quick hug before heading indoors.

" Where did you disappear to?" Damon asked as soon as he heard her footsteps He was sitting on the couch just like Elena asked him with his head resting on the back if it eyes closed.

" Nowhere, I'm here." Elena sat down next to him taking bourbon from him and drinking it.

" I thought you don't like bourbon because it's too strong"

" I am beginning to think that I need to start drinking on regular basis if I want to keep my sanity next to you"

" As long as you don't turn into whiny drunk…' trace of smile appeared in Damon's lips as he opened one eye to examine Elena's reaction.

" You are an ass!" she put bottle back in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Damon place bottle in the coffee table and instead he took Elena's hand in his " Thank you for trying to help me" he pulled her closer, Elena followed letting her head rest on Damon's chest and he wrapped his free hand around her.

" Does it hurt?" she asked referring to his bleeding arm, noticing that knife she left on the bar before heading out with Stefan was lying on the coffee table next to the bourbon. He must've had to cut himself again and it made her heart shrink.

" It's not pleasant I'll tell you that, but with you here it's better" Damon kissed top of her head

" It amazes me how you can turn from being completely intolerable to being like this."

" It amazes me how you can do stupid stuff and expect rainbows from me"

" I don't expect rainbows, most of the time I don't tell you things because I know how mad you would be. Anyone told you that you are slightly possessive?"

" You knew what you were signing up for no going back now" Damon said in a low strained voice, he didn't even have it in him to move now, he could feel how strength was leaving him with every blood drop. He tried to concentrate on Elena's steady heartbeat in order not to think about pain.

Elena carefully snuggled closer to Damon deciding not to get into fight with him, but rather sit in his arms for a few quiet minutes they got.

Elena lost track of time of how long they sat there, Damon didn't move around much except only to make a fresh cut on his arm, however now it got to the point when he didn't have it in him to lift a finger.

"Damon… I think its enough. Can we try with Katherine's blood maybe now?" Elena carefully brushed her fingers over his cheek, as he slightly opened his eyes. She was asking him the same question every ten minutes now seeing just about how many blood Damon lost, she had to empty bucket few times already.  
" Get blood" Damon mumbled to Elena's relief. She was quick on her feet galloping upstairs to get Katherine's blood. She was relieved that Damon agree with her now, because she was not sure how long she was willing to put up with him just sitting there and telling her to wait.

It didn't take long for her to come back with a glass half filled with Katherine's blood, Elena was still unhappy that Damon had to drink her blood to get better but when all you got is lemons, make a lemonade…She brought glass close to Damon's lips and helped him a little to lift his head from the back of the couch so he could drink it.

" Elena stop! Don't give him her blood!" Elena froze on the spot when she heard Jeremy's voice.

_Few minutes earlier in the kitchen:_

Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting in the Salvatore kitchen discussing recent events, Bonnie rehashed event of her day describing how she tried to help Damon. They moved onto discussing recent events and how just few days ago they had no idea that coming back from their honeymoon they will be submerged into supernatural craziness of Mystic Falls yet again.

" I still can't believe that Elena didn't tell us anything about what was going on." Bonnie exclaimed.

" I am not surprised. I mean it's Elena. She probably didn't want to ruin trip for us. Can't tell you that I wasn't surprised to discover bloody Damon on our porch… " Jeremy didn't get to finish his train of thought as he was interrupted by familiar female voice, which he couldn't place at first.

" You can't give Damon Katherine's blood"

Jeremy looked around the kitchen trying to identify from where exactly voice was coming from, got up from his chair and turned around.

" Rose?!" he exclaimed in surprise almost bumping into her ghost.

" Who?" Bonnie frowned not fully understanding what is going on. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah…I can see Rose, she tells that Damon can't drink Katherine's blood… "Jeremy repeated to Bonnie distracted by presence of ghost. : Why he can't drink her blood ? And how do you know?"

" I lived for over 500 hundred years, I know a lot of things. You need to stop it now! I'll explain later! Go STOP them NOW! I was trying to get through to you for some time now! GO!" Rose urged Jeremy.

Jeremy ran into the parlor just as Damon was about to drink Katherine's blood.

" Elena stop! Don't give him her blood! " Jeremy shouted racing towards his sister to take glass with blood away from her, Bonnie was right behind Jeremy.

" What? Why! " Elena jumped looking at her brother in shock.

" Rose is here, she said it will make him much worse… It will not work on Damon, when he drank Klaus's blood to heal werewolf bite it messed up his blood."

" Great," Damon croaked from his place " What do we do now?"

" He has to drink Elena's blood… He sired her and her blood is mixed with Damon's now. I don't know exactly how it works , it's not a sire bond exactly. It's more like a blood bond between Elena and Damon. It's overpowers Katherine, Elena is the only one who could save Damon and vice versa." Rose tried not to go into too much details not to waste precious time.

Jeremy listened carefully and translated what Rose said word for word.

" Rose, are you sure?" Elena asked not sure where to address a ghost.

" She is sure, she tells that she had to deal with it once… so it will work for sure"

" Okay" Elena nodded and sat back down next to Damon.

" Drink" She bit down on her wrist and stretched it out to Damon's lips. Damon hesitated for a few moments but didn't argue, it wasn't idea circumstances in which he imagined drinking Elena's blood. Usually it was much more pleasant and intimate experience but he didn't object. He drank from her wrist carefully not wanting to hurt her, her blood tasted like a sweet nectar, taste he long forgot, it tasted like real blood without hint of vervain… even better than regular blood. He could feel it going straight into his bloodstream gushing towards his heart making it beat faster and making his head spin, he allowed veins to appear under his eyes. Her blood spread warm and fuzzy feeling inside Damon unlike what he felt before, leaving tingling sensation all over his skin. He pulled away gasping for air as if for the first time in a long time he could actually breathe freely without pain restricting his movements, he was still feeling light headed from loosing so much blood and from drinking Elena's.

" How do you feel?" Elena asked in concern reaching her hand to test Damon's temperature, before he felt too cold and now she could feel his temperature return to normal. She could see effect of her blood on him almost instantly, he looked better but still pale and exhausted.  
" Better" Damon whispered " Much better, figures that your blood is a magic solution to everything… Are you okay?" he frowned making sure he didn't take too much.

Elena breathed out in relief seeing sparkle in his eyes return, she examined him closely to make sure that it did work. She could see that cuts and bruises were better, not fully healed but better which was noticeable progress comparing to yesterday.

" I'm fine, don't worry about me. You need more blood. I'll be right back" Elena smiled and kissed Damon's temple feeling grateful that Rose showed up just in time. " Watch him, I'll be right back" she told to Jeremy " Rose thank you" she said right before leaving the rooms.

" Just in time to save my ass" Damon half-smiled. He shifted his weight so he could lie down feeling woozy, he needed to rest his head somewhere.

" It an ass worth saving" Rose laughed forcing Jeremy's ears heat up slightly as he hid a smile.

" She says you're welcome" Jeremy translated preferring not to give away Rose's comment.

" Thank you" Damon smiled.  
Elena returned to the parlor holding few blood bags in one hang and holding phone to her ear with another.

" Stefan, I gotta go… " she quickly said into the phone before hanging up. She dialed Stefan right away to inform him that they found cure for Damon and that he should hurry back home.

" Damon, I got blood for you" Elena bend down on her knees next to the couch where Damon was lying ,she popped the cap of the bag brought it close to Damon. She helped him up a little so he could get better access to the blood. Damon drank half of the bag with Elena's help before pulling away.

" Can't drink anymore" Damon coughed and then smiled wearily, letting himself relax for a minute and fall back on the couch.

" How do you feel?" Elena wiped leftover blood from his lips and placed bag on the table, she caught Jeremy's stare and smiled, for the first time in the last few days it was sincere smile of relief.

" Tired" Damon answered Elena's question

Elena once again wrecked her brain trying to figure out now how to get Damon to sleep to her surprise Rose had an answer for this too.

" Rose tells for you to do the trick that Damon did for her, it will work. " Jeremy once again translated Rose's suggestion before Rose disappeared. Elena had the same idea before but she didn't want to push it on Damon. Now she really didn't care about anything but getting him to sleep and heal.

" Jer, can you help me get Damon upstairs?" Elena stood up.  
" I can go by myself" Damon was first to object even before Jeremy could reply. He sat up "… or maybe not." He quickly added realizing that he could actually use some help.

Elena and Jeremy helped to get Damon into bed and Elena went downstairs with Jeremy for a few moments to say thank you to Bonnie.

"You will call us if you need anything right?" Bonnie hugged Elena. " You can count on us whatever you need"

" I'm with Bonnie on this, keep us in the loop." Jeremy smiled, he could see that Elena was more relaxed now that Damon seemed to get better and he was glad that he could be useful.

"I will call for sure, thank you so much! I have no idea what I would do without you" Elena hugged both of them and rushed back to Damon as soon as they left. When she walked in it looked like Damon dozed off and she tried be extra quiet not to wake him.

" I'm not sleeping" Damon's voice made her jump

" Do you want more blood?" Elena asked sitting down on the bed next to him and gently smoothing his hair. " I can bring you some"

" No, I'm good for now"

" I brought water to clean you up a little" Elena smiled taking damp towel in her hand to wipe away bloody smears from his arm.

" It feels good, thank you. I feel better"

" You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. You really scared me there. I felt trapped by not being able to help you, I'm sorry I went to Klaus and didn't tell you."

" I don't trust him, you can't blame me. "

" I know you don't' trust him, I don't fully trust him either. But I think he really is on our side this time. I mean he didn't know that it wouldn't work…"

" I still don't trust him with you… can we not discuss it now? Can you just lie here with me without heavy talk, can we pretend for a few hours that we don't have imminent danger over our heads. I'm exhausted " Damon took reached out to take Elena's hand.  
" I can do that, if you promise you'll sleep" she tossed bloody towel in the bowl and climbed in the bed right next to Damon. She had nothing against Damon's suggestion, it was a long day and she felt absolutely wiped out that is considering she was a vampire. She sat on the bed with her back pressed against headboard Damon adjusted so his head was on her lap, she was twirling around strand of his hair thinking if she should try Rose's suggestion.

" Damon" she called him knowing that he wasn't sleeping.

"Hmmm"

" Can it try what Rose suggested? Give you a dream… " she continued with caution feeling Damon hold his breath for a moment.

" Okay" he answered after hesitation at this point he figure that there would be no harm in trying. He trusted Elena, she already got the chance to see few of his most sacred memories before and nothing terrible happened, it only brought them closer together.

" You just close your eyes and relax. I'll be right here, I will not leave you okay? I promise you don't have anything to worry about. I will keep monsters at bay" Elena smiled. Damon did just as she instructed, he still had to fight with himself to relax completely, he was still tense half-expecting some horror or wild memory appear out of darkness.

Elena concentrated on trying to figure out just what to make Damon see, she decided to keep it simple and rehash good memories from their trip. She could see that it was actually working, it seemed that Damon finally was able to relax, his breath calmed down and he seem to fall asleep, Elena was afraid to even move not to chase his sleep away, wanting for him to rest.

She saw Stefan appear in the doorway and motioned him to be quiet, he nodded and carefully made his way closer to her.

" How is he?" he asked barely audible.

" I got him to drink half of blood bag and now he is finally asleep. "

" How?"

" Rose, I'll tell you later, it's a long story. Are you okay?"

" Yes, all is good. I have some news but they can wait until morning." Stefan looked at his sleeping brother with relief, he could understand why Elena didn't want to continue this conversation now. He himself didn't want to wake Damon, he wanted for his brother to get much deserved sleep after hell he went through. Yet again it amazed Stefan just how strong really Damon was, not only he managed somehow function after escaping from Archer and not drinking any blood, he still managed to do it "Damon style' with his wit and sarcasm.

"I brought you some blood too. I figured you didn't have any at least since morning" He handed her a glass "You get some rest too, you deserve it. I'll see you both in the morning" Stefan smiled at Elena and walked out. At least for the night situation seemed to be more stable, they will deal with everything tomorrow.

Elena drank blood and looked at Damon once again, he was sound asleep, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. She shifted herself into more comfortable position still being extra careful not to make any unnecessary stirs. She didn't notice how she herself dozed off.

Bright light cut through the gap in between the drapes, Damon turned to hide away from the light but the sleep was already scared away. He opened his eyes and looked around groggy, Elena was sweetly sleeping right next to his and it was his favorite way to wake up, next to Elena. He examined himself and was left overall satisfied with what he saw, he felt refreshed. Like huge weight was taken from his shoulders. He lied in bed looking at Elena, for the first time in weeks he could thing clearly without headache buzzing through his head.

He need to formulate a strategy on how to get rid of Archer for good, he had to play his game and be better at it. He could be better than Archer for a few reasons, first of all he wasn't emotionally invested like Thomas was, Damon could sense it mile away. There was something about Archer that Damon still didn't know, there was something besides Irene that attracted him to Damon. There is no way he would be so vindictive for something he did himself, he wasn't so irrational as Damon thought he was, he had cold-hearted and well-planned strategy, it was something more and Damon will find out what. But the most important reason why Damon had to be better in this twisted game, he needed to be able to protect Elena, the most important person in his life, center of his universe.

Thinking about it forced Damon to think back about his mother, she was the reason why he kept pushing himself when he thought he was ready to give up, when he was to tired of this existence, she was the reason he held on to his humanity even if he tried to convince everyone he turned it off. She was his everything, when he had to let Stefan do his own thing and once again disappear from his life Damon felt crushed but then he reminded himself that he did it to protect Stefan as his mother once asked him to, no matter what that was the promise he could never break.

But now he wasn't so sure that he was right by clinging to the memory of Elizabeth with such desperation. Archer made him see something Damon never knew and now he had no way of finding of it was true… with Giuseppe's journals gone he had not idea from where he could find out what he needed to know. And then it hit him... if there was no chance to find it out from the journals he would have to go straight to the source, he had to ask her, he had to ask his mother and only person who could help him with that was Jeremy. If Rose didn't appear yesterday, Damon would probably never thought of contacting a ghost… but he needed to know. He looked at Elena, she was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her, so he decided to sneak out and return before she would wake up. He quickly changed his clothes and headed downstairs. He noticed blood bags that Elena left on the coffee table of the parlor yesterday and quickly emptied both of them. He took car keys and left house.

He knew that it was risky to be out and about on the street but it was worth it. He got to the Gilbert house in five minutes just in time to catch Jeremy leaving his house to head out to work.

" Damon? What are you doing here? Glad you're feeling better" Jeremy squinted from the sun.

" Thanks, I need your help with something. But! And it's big BUT, you can't tell anyone no matter who asks! It's important! You can't tell anyone, even Elena"

" I am not going to lie to Elena"

" Not asking you to lie, i don't want you to tell her. I will do it myself but I will decide when to tell her."

" What do you want me to do"

" I need you to contact someone dead and ask them a question for me"

" Who?"

" Well I can't tell you that…but as I remember if I will tell you a little about her she would appear right?"

" Usually that's the drill. Or if you ask her to appear she would"

" I am asking" Damon said a little louder addressing Elizabeth" I know that you can hear me! I need to know the truth! You owe me at least an honest response! So if you really care about me, you would do this for me! I never asked for anything but I am asking now. You need to tell me if that is truth!"

Jeremy waited with slightly puzzled look on his face, he never saw Damon address anyone in such tone, he was desperate to know.

"I'm here" Elizabeth appeared right next to Jeremy. She walked over to Damon and examined his face.

" My poor Damon…my special little boy. You are so confused…" Elizabeth breathed out. " Tell him that I'm here and ask him why he is so determined to know. It wouldn't change anything. It doesn't change anything"

" It changes everything! It its true! It changes fucking everything, it would mean that it's all been a lie. I was living a lie completely oblivious in the dark!" Damon answered right away as soon as Jeremy conveyed his message " I am not going to stand here and have a long discussion I just need to know if it's true! That is it! I don't need any pep talk or speeches with explanations. For once I want to know the truth, no I need to know the truth! Can you do it for me, mother?" Damon asked and

Jeremy had to do a double take. Damon was talking to his mother? This was his mother? Knowing Damon if it wasn't that important he would've never let Jeremy in on this secret. He would've find any other way…

" What? She is giving me the silent treatment now?" Damon nearly exploded.

Jeremy shrugged having nothing to answer.

" For crying out loud! You owe me, mother! I did everything you asked me to, I made sure Giuseppe never laid his hand on Stefan, I watched over him. I tolerated everything that bastard did to me!" Damon avoided calling Giuseppe father at all costs whenever he could

" I could never understand why exactly there was such hatred directed towards me and not Stefan. Why he hated and despised me so much! And to add insult to injury I had to hear it from fucking Thomas Archer?! Do you expect me to let it slide and pretend it didn't hear anything! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! So just give it up! If you care about me at all you will have dignity to tell me the truth! " Damon was almost screaming.

Jeremy was completely thrown by this side of Damon that he just saw, Damon let his raw emotions show barely keeping it together.

"Mother, did you lie to me? Are you my real mother?" Damon asked in a low voice not having it him to look up.

Elizabeth stood in front of Damon, she never thought that it will all turn out this way, she loved Damon with all her heart. As far as she was concerned he was her son, he was her little boy and she would do anything to prevent him from hurting even more than he did. She watched over him ever since she passed away, it killed her how rough his life turned out. She could see that he was getting lost and that's why she was happy that he had Elena now…

" Damon, I am sorry. " She said wishing she could console him, hug him. " I did lie, but I did it to protect you… "

" I don't want to hear it! I got what I wanted to hear as far as I'm concerned I don't need to hear the rest! We are done!" Damon turned around trying desperately to hold it together. He took deep breath in and turned back to face Jeremy.

" Jeremy, Thank you! " he said in best calm voice he could master "I would appreciate if you keep this between us I don't want to compel you"

"Yeah… sure…." Jeremy made out still in shock. " Damon, are you all right?"

"Couldn't be better! Don't sweat it. Not my first rodeo I'll survive " Damon smirked and waved his hand. " I gotta get back, thanks again" He got in his car and drove away from Gilbert house. He drove for a few miles and then pulled over. He could feel himself shaking and needed to stop not to crash into a tree. He could feel hurricane of emotions battling inside threatening to rip him apart, he couldn't get over the sense of betrayal he felt from one person who he believed to be most pure and lightest. Damon knew that he couldn't allow to fall apart now, now more than ever he wanted to get rid of Archer, how in the world did he know!? How did he know something that Damon himself didn't know for 170 years , during all that time he believed that Elizabeth Salvatore was his mother and it was all that mattered… Now it turns out he was living in a lie, he was holding on to a lie… It would be so easy to stop feeling now, so easy to flip the switch to stop the gut-wrenching pain radiating from his heart. At this point he could swear that his heart was bleeding, he wasn't sure that he could keep going when all he got in the end was misery, disappointment and more pain. It would be so easy to stop caring … but he couldn't do it to Elena. He couldn't fall apart now when she needed him to be strong, when he needed to protect her from Thomas.

" Pull yourself together for Elena and Stefan…oh SHIT! Stefan…" Damon said to himself …it would crush Stefan if he knew…Damon slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"Shit shit shit! " he got out of the car, he couldn't let to let Stefan know. It would tear him apart if he finds out and Damon didn't want for Stefan to go through the Ripper phase again, he wasn't sure that he would be able to bring him back again this time…

Damon slammed the door shut on his car and leaned on the side of the car. He watched cars pass him by for sometime letting his mind wonder. He looked at the watch, he didn't have time to sit around sulk, he needed to get back to the house. He got back in the car and drove home. He walked inside the house, it was till quiet. He seemed cool and collected on the outside when on the inside he was suffocating, he needed to dull this feeling that he had eating him inside. he went to the coffee table where he left bottle of bourbon yesterday and drank half of it without blinking.

" Where were you?" Stefan's voice made him jump.

" Out" Damon answered heading upstairs.

" Out? That's informative! Don't you think that it's not smart for you to be out at the moment? " Stefan grabbed Damon by his arm stopping him.

"Stefan, let it go. I don't have energy for this right now. Please don't" Damon asked.

Stefan released Damon being caught of guard by Damon's please, usually Damon lashed out and said something witty, never simple please, so he must be really tired. Stefan walked away. Damon continued making his way upstairs. As soon as he was in his room he closed the door and leaned against it closing eyes.

" Hey" he heard Elena say, she was till lying in bed by the looks of it she just woke up.

" Sorry, did I wake you?" Damon asked not moving from his position.

" No" Elena lied, she noticed something different about him but wasn't about to put her finger on it. " Do you feel better? Do you need anything?' she asked with concern.

" A hug" Damon said and walked over to her, he tried not to sound upset but failed miserably.

" I can do that" Elena smiled pulling him into her arms, Damon hugged her back as if his life depended on it. He buried his face in her hair and didn't want to let go of her.

" Are you okay?" Elena asked surprised by intensity of his hug.

" I don't know anymore" Damon answered honestly. " I don't know anything anymore"

" What happened? Do you want to tell me?" Elena asked with growing concern.

" Not yet, I just need you to hug me and not let go" Damon whispered.

Elena did exactly that without asking any questions.


	73. Chapter 73

Hello to everyone!

I apologize for my decreased speed of updates. Lately finding it a little hard to find inspiration. Usually find it through music, but can't find any new songs =(

I will try to get back to posting faster=)

Also i just wanted to ask you for a tiny favour, I would appreciate your reviews, just so i know what you think about chapters=) IT helps a lot!

By the way I have a question! Would you prefer longer chapters once every two/three days or shorter chapters but more often?

Thank you.

* * *

Damon felt that if not for Elena's arms around him he would crash and burn in million tiny pieces inside. His mind was racing trying to process new information and trying to figure out what he should do next. For him it felt like his world came crushing down and everything he thought was real now seemed like a big lie, ever in million years he would think that his mother, or the woman that he thought was his mother could betray him so much. In his darkest moments her memory and feelings that it brought to his heart kept pushing him forward, kept little piece of humanity he had left. He could feel himself desperately trying to take control over the his conflicted feelings and not let them take over, he needed to be strong now. It was not the time to deal with his emotions, they needed to fight back Archer… However not before Damon would find out just how Thomas Archer knew that Elizabeth Salvatore was not his birth mother, how he knew that and Damon didn't?

* * *

" _You may just give up now, in fact I dare you to do so! How long do you think you can last? A week? Month?" Archer bend over close enough to look into Damon's eyes. _

_Damon raised his head not wiling to let Archer see how truly exhausted and week he was. He used his restraints to keep him upright, as without them he would crumble down on the floor._

" _What your plan doesn't work like you wanted? Not having as much fun with me as you wanted? I didn't turn into your puppet, how sad…" Damon questioned looking in Thomas's eyes._

"_You think you are so strong? Like I don't know that little trick you do…Elizabeth…"_

_Damon thrashed towards Thomas but was stopped mere step away by his restraints._

" _Did I hit a sweet spot? " Thomas smiled like a Cheshire cat." Oh wait! I know you don't like when someone talks about her do you? Isn't it main cause of that ugly fights you had with your father? "he kept pressuring Damon._

" _Don't you even dare try bring my mother into this! " Damon spat back " And the last thing I would call Giuseppe is my father!"_

" _Yes, yes… I remember! Well then maybe this little piece of information will make it easier for you… which would mean that you would actually owe me one... You are right, if I were you I wouldn't call Giuseppe father… Because he wasn't your father. Just like that woman whose memory you cherish so much was not your mother, Damon." _

" _Is this the part where I believe you and fall apart?... That woman whose memory I cherish is Elizabeth Salvatore and she is my mother. Even you can't take it away no matter how hard you try. If you are looking for a new way to torture me, I would suggest you to keep looking! Besides it just got to the good part, I actually miss your little shows, they keep me entertained… time goes faster" Damon half smiled raising his head even higher and challenging Archer. _

" _You don't have to believe me… all you have to do is ask her yourself… oh wait you can't! Well then I guess you'll die not knowing if what I said was true, but we both know that it would be THE question eating you up inside…"_

* * *

Thomas was right that ever since he said it out loud Damon couldn't get his words out of his head, no matter how ridiculous it may have sounded at the time… More time passes and more Damon tried to convince himself it was a lie, more angry it made him to be forced to even question this. He wanted to wipe that smug smile of Archer's face so badly, to make him suffer, it made monster in Damon wake up and roar. He knew that to win this fight he would have to cross all boundaries and play dirty. With Elena by his side it was easy to hold on to light, it was still against his nature in a way but she was worth it. He was willing to give up his old way and he did, but now it was the time to shake himself out from hibernation and take action.

" We need to get out of town now" Damn said in a more collected voice pulling away from Elena. " You were talking about some sort of plan? What is it?"

" I have got his notes and ledgers, books from Brazil. I didn't get time to look through them. But I'm pretty sure we can find something in there to help us find his weak spot. Me and Katherine were going to sneak you out from Mystic Falls so that Archer wouldn't notice…"

"You and Katherine?"

" Yes, well I don't know if you noticed but we do look a little bit alike" Elena smiled " We figured that if someone was watching us, she would easily take over their attention leading them away from here and we could sneak out. Stefan was the one to suggest it actually… "

" So it would buy us a little time to look through stuff you took from Archer's house…"

" Yes and keep you from his radar for a while"

" You do know that I am not going to hide forever?"

" I know, but even you have to admit it's decent plan. We don't really know anything about him. I am not telling you to hide and stay hidden. I am suggesting to take time and use his weakness against him. We just need to find that weak spot"

Damon couldn't help but smile looking at Elena and spark in her eyes, she was determined to bring Archer to his knees and she was not letting anything get in her way. He could see how worried she was for him in her eyes and how scared she must've been over the last few days, if she went to Klaus for help she must've truly be desperate.

" Elena, thank you for saving me" Damon said, softly brushing her cheek with his thumb. " I don't know what I would've done without you." She was fighting for him every second of the last few days, even when he was complete dick to her and her friends.

" You would've done the same for me…but are you sure you okay? You seemed really upset earlier…And we don't keep secrets from each other" Elena reminded him.

" I know we don't, but I can't talk about it here" Damon made a gesture showing that he didn't want other to overhear what he meant. Living in the house full of vampires with hyper hearing can be tricky and Damon didn't want for Stefan to hear. He would tell Elena but now while they were under the same roof as his brother, even though he wasn't his brother by birth it still didn't change the fact that Stefan was his little brother and he wanted to protect him if he could. That was one of the reasons why Damon couldn't bear to be in the same house as Stefan right now, he couldn't even look in his eyes.

" Can we just stick for the plan for now and not discuss what happened."

Elena agreed, she was still worried over what she saw earlier in his eyes but it never did her any good to push for information.

" Are you going to tell me now?" Elena asked Damon when they were in the car heading away from Mystic Falls. Damon kept quiet for entire time Elena was making last minute arrangements and half of their drive, she was trying to be patient, however she was past her last drop of patience about ten minutes ago.

" It's not an easy thing to say… I went to Jeremy this morning to contact my mother."

Elena froze upon Damon mentioning his mother, he rarely spoke about his mom, reserving that part of him. Even after all the time they spent together and Damon sharing his memories with her, she knew that he preferred not to talk about Elizabeth. In rare occasions when he did mention her, Elena could see how much he actually missed her and no matter how hard he tried to cover it up his vulnerability showed more than ever in those rare moments.

" Why would you want to contact your mom? " Elena asked carefully.

" Archer… he said something and it stuck with me…" Damon puled over and killed the engine hesitating if he should continue. "I can't believe that I am actually having this conversation!" he growled in frustration " Cutting to the chase my mother is not my actual mother. There, cat is out of the bag, I am absolutely fine with it! I don't want to talk or discuss it "

Damon's confession knocked breath out of Elena, she was speechless not sure what to say exactly. She remembered how it made her feel to find out that her parents weren't her real parents, it turned her world upside down and she desperately wanted to find out everything she could about her mother. Sure it didn't turn out that great with Isabel being behind John's scheme to burn all the vampire's, nearly costing Damon his life, but even with everything she did Elena was still glad to find out her real mom.

" Damon, there is no way you can be fine with it…"

" I am, I don't give a damn. Why would I? It's all fine! Not the first shock of my life. It's not like I can change anything or go back in time and … " Damon stopped mid-sentence not willing to give any more attention to the topic "No, no no! I don't want to talk about it anymore"

" Damon wait! You can't just ignore it! Maybe your mother can tell you more"

" I can and I will! As for talking to that woman, no way in hell! I am not going to engage in ghostly version of Doctor Phil! "

" That woman? You are calling her than woman?! " Elena's eyes widened with shock upon hearing that Damon actually referred to his mother, whom she cherished "That woman".

" How do you want me to call her?! She lied to me and I was living this lie for 170 years! This makes me the biggest idiot in the world!" Damon snapped turning to face Elena.

" Damon…" Elena tried to cut in but Damon didn't even let her blink before interrupting.

" Elena, NO! I told you just because … I don't know why I told you! But it was not so you can bug me with all this emotional bullshit! When I am telling you that I don't want to discuss it, it really means that I don't want to discuss it! GOT IT? Now drop it!" Damon gave Elena almost murderous look to drop the subject. He turned on the engine and didn't utter a single word their entire ride.

If before she was worried about Damon and his health, his inability to drink blood, sleep … now she was truly worried. Nothing scared her more when Damon acted distant and unaffected by something that should've sent him into emotional roller-coaster. He did it last time with Katherine and it didn't turn out good…He tended to do something very stupid when he was so upset, not only stupid but also self-destructive and dangerous…

Damon parked the car next to Elena's lake house and grabbed the bags still keeping completely silent, it killed Elena that he didn't want to talk about it. And it killed her even more knowing just how much he was hurt by this discovery even though he pretended that nothing happened. Just remembering distraught look on Damon's face when he returned in the morning, the was he hugged her… Then all of a sudden he decided to shut off and pretend that what he found out was nothing? Like it was useless piece of gossip and not life changing discovery. Elena wrecked her brain trying to figure out how to get through to him and how to force him to deal with it. Damon was master of deflection and avoiding subject if she wanted to outplay him she had to be smart about it, but then on the other hand Elena didn't want to cause him even more pain that he was already in. She could see how strained his every move was and that he tried to keep himself from thinking. Now he was sitting in front of the fireplace completely submerged into Archer's journal…

Elena brought hot cup of coffee and stretched it out to Damon.

" I thought you might like to drink something" she said softly settling herself next to him. He looked up at Elena measuring her intentions, every time she would come up to him before she tried start up conversation about what he told her, however this time she kept quiet. He took the cup from her and waited for a few moments…

" So you are not going to try and get me pour my feelings out?" he asked her in suspicion.

" Nope, done doing that…" Elena nodded taking one of the journals that were laid around on the coffee table.

" Is it your scheme? To be nice and wait for me talk? Because I am not going to!" Damon warned her.

" Suit yourself… I don't want to be seen as a nagging presence in here. You don't want to talk, I get it" Elena flipped open journal.

" Since when are you going to let me do what I want?"

" Well, it doesn't do me any good to keep bashing my head against the wall. So I am going to support you, no matter how irrational you might be. If you want to pretend that nothing happened, then nothing happened"

" Oh god, stop it! I swear I am feeling nauseous"

" Did you eat something bad? " Elena asked innocently

" Elena! Please stop!"

" I am not doing anything, except for being supportive girlfriend. Are you going to yell at me for this?"

" I know what you are doing! It's not going to work!"

" Well if you know so much, then you should know that I am not doing anything… you are distracting me from reading! Now shhhh!"

"Did you really just shhhh-ed me?!" Damon exclaimed in astonishment.

" Yes, I think I did!" Elena had to force herself not to smile at Damon's reaction "Now shut up and let me read!" She could swear she could see smoke going out from his ears from her response. He was fuming…

" Damon, I am not going to use "jaws of life" to drag information out of you piece by piece. If you think that it's best to keep everything inside, it's your choice. But may I just point out that I am here for you and even if before you were forced to deal with everything on your own, it's not like that anymore. I am here if you want me to be, but I you don't then it's also fine by me… I don't want you to see me as a villain, I love you and I do want to help you in any way I can."

" Elena, I know that you are here for me and I know that you want to help. I love you for that. You have no idea just how much it means for me and how much I appreciate and need you now. As of now you are the only thing that keeps me together, but as much as I appreciate you wanting me to talk.

I also need you to understand that if I do, I don't know if I could actually handle it at the moment. I don't know how to process information that I received, I don't know what am I supposed to do with it and it makes me angry. It makes me question everything and I can't do it now, I can't allow myself to go into that right now.

What I need now is to focus on finding a way to get rid of Thomas Archer. I love you but we need to set family drama aside. Can we do that?"

It was one of the most honest things Damon ever said to her and it allowed her to see the reason why Damon acted the way he did. He was used to deal with everything in his own way and if it meant not talking about it, Elena could understand that… or at least she could try.

" We can do that" Elena agreed " but still I am here when you want to talk" she added and reached closer to Damon with a kiss. Elena snuggled closer to Damon and continued to read Archer's notes. When she flipped over to the next page and read what was written there, Elena could actually feel her blood get cold. She had to re-read the passage few times to make sure that it was real…

" Um…Damon…I am not sure if we can set aside what you learned today anymore…I think it has to do with why Archer is so obsessed with you…" Elena made out slowly.

" What do you mean?"

" You should read this…it says here that … he is your brother." Elena handed journal she was holding towards Damon.

"WHAT?! "…


	74. Chapter 74

Hello my darling readers!

We had a major snow storm in Toronto yesterday and after spending significant time outside trying to dig my car out from snow I got a little sick.

Hopefully it's nothing serious and will not prevent me from posting.

I wanted to THANK you all for you reviews! They are the one thing that keep me going!

To address few of them :

- Irene was adoptive sister to Archer, and Damon didn't sleep with her. She was just a friend.

- Regarding what kind of songs i find inspiring. Usually it's something slow and tragic in a way Lol ( recent inspiration Torch Song, Skinny Love, We don't eat and of course ultimate Delena song " Holding on letting go". I also liked "The Light" initially used on "Scandal" minute song.). I find that if song has gut-wretching melody its the best.

I also started to think that i might need kick few ideas around with a volunteer. Too crowded in my head recently, have too many of ideas not enough time to type them up. Any takers?

Anyways i am posting small chapter now and i plan to spend entire day tomorrow in the library writing next chapter. It's supposed to be a big one, but i need right atmosphere, being surrounded by awesome books will do the trick.

I wanted to apologize to all of you for slow pace of posting, somehow i feel that i am letting you down.

Please share your thoughts on this chapter.

Love you all, my darlings!

V.

* * *

" How in the world is this even possible?!" Damon exclaimed tossing Archer's journal aside. He must've read it from cover to cover about ten times, but no matter how much he wanted the words didn't disappear or change their meaning.

" It's not enough I have to wrap my head around the fact that the woman that I thought my mother was not my mother, but now this psychopath turned out to be my brother?! Can there be more irony in my life?!

So he knew this entire time! It explains sooo much! I knew that it was way too crazy for all of this to come only from Irene?! Do you have any alcohol in this place?!"

Elena kept quiet ever since she dropped the "brother" bomb on Damon, she had no idea what to say or do. Damon on the other hand was pacing around the room venting. The idea that Thomas Archer was his brother literally made Damon sick, he needed to get this feeling out, walk it off better yet subdue it with alcohol, a lot of alcohol.

" Damon, stop. Sit down please. You are going crazy"

" You bet I am and I don't want to sit down. I want to break something, maybe someone! Preferably rip Archer's face off , maybe break both arms and beat the crap out of him …"

" Are you going to tell Stefan?" Elena hit nail on the head with that question, Damon froze and turned around to look at her.

" No, I am not going to tell Stefan… I know that it's something that he should probably know but he is my brother. Even if not by blood, even if I want to kill him most of the time, no matter what crap he pulled over the years, he is and will be my brother. I am not sure he will be able to handle it…

I mean that over the years no matter what we did to each other being brothers is what brought us together… and I watched over him, I protected him ever since mother passed away. I gave a promise and I am not going to back out…"

"You are good brother…"

" That's where you are wrong. I am bad brother, I did a lot of things to hurt him and took for granted fact that he managed to forgive me every time… "Damon got quiet remembering just what he did to Stefan over the course of 170 years. " If he will know the truth, I am not sure that he will forgive me ever again and I will screw up eventually… "

" You are not going to lose Stefan as your brother if you tell him the truth. He cares about you, just like you care about him."

" You can't promise that… Elena, I would be the last person to ever admit it out loud, but I can't lose everything in one day. I can't lose both my mother and my brother on the same day… "

" Damon, it doesn't change anything, Elizabeth is still your mother. Why do you think you still call her mother?! You should talk to her."

" It changes everything, Elena. I am not going to talk to that woman, who is not my mother. I need you to stop trying to fix everything, not everything can be fixed! "

It was the last time during that day when Damon spoke about the issue, his every word was carefully selected not to give Elena chance to push even further. He concentrated his efforts on trying to find something in Archer's journals.

Elena could feel shift in Damon's personality ever since he escaped from Thomas, he distanced himself from her and everyone around. Of course there were consequences after extensive torture by Archer, but there was something else and she couldn't put her finger on it. Even though he let her close and told her more than he would ever reveal to someone else, he was still holing back. After all the time they spend together away from Mystic falls, when everything seemed to get to the place where Damon let his guard down and let her in, now it was different…

For some reason it felt like he was further away rom her than ever and it was what really scared her. She knew well by now that Damon preferred to keep his feelings, concerns to himself, he was quite good in projecting indifference, hiding behind his smirk with sarcasm at hand. However this time it felt different, the way he was behaving was odd … she could see that it took toll on him, whatever Archer did to him got under Damon's skin and he couldn't shake it off.

Elena could feel Damon jumping at her single touch even though he tried to hide it and she knew that he was still weakened physically. However what scared her the most was his emotional state and instability. He would let her in one second by sharing some tiny little detail and shut her out again as if not being sure if he should trust her. It was a lot for him to process after getting away from Archer, image of Damon from the first time she saw him as her old house haunted Elena, the look in his eyes when she approached him and the way he pulled away from her… something like that doesn't go away so easy.

There was something in the story of just how he managed to get away from Archer, something that he was not telling her. Elena wondered if that was because he indeed didn't remember or he didn't want to remember… She could tell that he was not telling her full story.

Now there was this huge discovery that piled on Damon and Elena was worried now more than ever. She could see cracks in his façade, she saw how hard he worked trying to mask and hide how hurt her was. She saw behind the mask, yet had no idea how to help, she had no idea what to say or do to lighten the burden he was carrying on his shoulders and it killed her inside.

It was around 4 am when Elena turned around on her bed to discover that Damon was nowhere to be found. She lifted herself up on the elbows listening in to the sounds of the house. She frowned not hearing anything at first, her worst fear was that Damon decided to take action in his own hands and go after Archer. He was obsessed with reading those goddamned journals. It took a lot of alcohol to calm him down and talk into getting some sleep, however as it turned out she was not successful in her last mission, as Damon clearly had no intention to sleep… Elena sighted and climbed out of the bed stepping on the cold wood floors, she grabbed long sweater from the chair and quickly put it on.

When she got downstairs she was relieved and frustrated at the same time to discover that Damon was sitting near fireplace, with his nose buried inside as she guessed Archer's ledger from mid 1900s. She noticed that all other journals were arranged in particular order.

" Did you sleep at all?" Elena asked walking over to Damon and gently brushing his hair.

" No… did I wake you?" Damon set aside what he was reading to look up at Elena, as she examined his face with worry and smiled at his question.

" No, but your absence didn't go unnoticed. You left as soon as I fell asleep didn't you? " Elena smiled sitting down on the floor next to Damon and resting her head on his shoulder, he waited for her to fall asleep making sure she would rest and then slipped out.

" I missed how you take care of me even in the middle of all this craziness" Elena yawned chasing sleep away.

" I know and I'm sorry that I broke my promise. I promised you a while ago to take you into consideration. It's hard for me not to go into overprotective mode right away, idea of someone hurting you clouds my judgment. It makes me do stupid things, like playing right into Archer's hand by getting abducted and therefore leaving you unprotected…"

"You scared the living hell out of me. If you do anything like this ever again then I will be the one to break your neck to keep you away from trouble."

" Oh Elena, darling, are you really threatening me in order to keep me safe?"

" You bet your ass I am!"

" That's sweet, the girl I love threatens me with violence…" Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around Elena.

"We are crazy, aren't we?" she laughed, thinking that it must seem weird for others, the way they were arguing and bickering all the time, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It might seem too much for some people when Damon makes his outrageous demands for her to do as he says, but for Elena it was love.

"Absolutely" Damon smirked kissing Elena. She breathed out in slight relief it seemed that Damon was back to his more peaceful state and was willing to let her close again.

" Did you manage to find something in these?" Elena waved around.

" I did actually! Look, right here he writes about last time he ran into me. Don't want to bore you with details but it was weird how he bolted. I mean he could've easily killed me right then and there."

" I thought that Stefan scared him off" Elena frowned remembering story that Stefan told her.

" When was the last time Stefan actually managed to scare someone besides bunnies? May I remind you that we are talking here about sociopath Archer. Do you really think he could've scared him off?"

" When you put it this way, then no. "

" Exactly! So I kept reading, I couldn't shake off feeling that there had to be something more. I didn't even notice it at first there was a page here. It's torn out but whatever he wrote there it continued here" Damon pointed out to few scratched out lines at the top of the page. " It took me some time to figure out what he wrote here… but I got it. Someone else stopped him and he was scared of that someone. Scared enough to let me live"

" Stefan told me that he was told by someone on where to find you back then, do you think it's the same guy?"

" No, Archer staged Stefan's intervention. He couldn't just disappear out of the blue, he needed an excuse and he used Stefan as his out… I think there is more that just fear of that someone, I think he actually has influence on what Archer does…so if there is a way to find out who is it…"

" Then we better start looking! You keep reading his journals and I will browse through other stuff." Elena rolled up sleeves and picked up book closest to her.

" You are not going to force me to go to sleep are you?"

" Nope, if you can't overpower madness, join it! So I am here to help"

* * *

"_What are you still doing in Mystic Falls? I thought that we had an understanding! You were supposed to leave that town and forget about Damon Salvatore! "_

" _We had an understanding! But I am not sure that I am comfortable with the terms of our agreement. I told you before that I am done listening to you. You will have to come here and force me to leave"_

"_Are you threatening me? I think we both know how it always ends. "_

" _Yes you are right, __father__! We both know how it ends. But I am pretty sure that this time it would be different. I don't g give a shit about your rules. I am not going to leave Salvatore alone. If you want me to stop, then come and do it yourself. I am done listening to your threats!" Thomas didn't bother with waiting for a response and hung up. . ._

_dot... dot...dot..._


	75. Chapter 75

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." _  
_― Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

" Elena, I need you to run and get as far away from here as possible." Damon held Elena's face in his hands and looked in her eyes pleading for her to listen to him. He had only about couple of minutes to convince Elena to go until Archer would find them. It took Damon everything he had to find her, he was not about to lose her again.

" Damon, I am not going anywhere without you" Elena cried out desperately trying to hold it together, she was a bloody mess, covered in mud and blood. At this point simple thought of separating from Damon terrified her, she held onto him as tightly as it was possible if he wasn't a vampire she was pretty sure that she would crush his bones with her grip. When Elena thought that Archer won and it was impossible to get away, Damon showed up and managed to distract him long enough for Elena to sneak away.

It was not until Damon saw that Elena would not leave his side unless she would be sure that he would come with her he knew what he had to do.

" I will be right behind you, I promise" Damon lied, knowing that he will break his promise. But it didn't matter at this time, he would do whatever he had to get Elena to safety. He was always brutally honest with Elena but if he would tell her the truth now they would probably both get killed.

" Elena, I promise." He repeated with warm tone in his voice. " Please…"

Elena felt cornered, she didn't want to leave Damon's side, she didn't want for him to be out here by himself and definitely not to face Archer alone. There was something in Damon's eyes and voice that told her she had to listen to him and run, the same something that told her that she might not see him ever again. Elena hugged Damon as close as she could, she molded herself around him., wiping away tears.

" Come with me" She pleaded, knowing his answer in advance but Elena felt like she needed to at least try…

" I will distract him long enough for you to get the hell out. If I go with you we don't stand a chance. I need you to be safe" Damon hugged Elena matching intensity of her hug. Deep down they both knew what it meant but neither one of them dared to say it out loud.

" You will have about three minutes to run as fast as you can. Don't look back no matter what, just go forward. I'll be okay" Damon whispered, fighting lump in his throat. " I love you, Elena"

" I love you too" Elena looked up at his face gently brushing his cheekbone with her hand. Elena reached out to Damon and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

They both let themselves to get lost in a moment, forgetting about everything around for a few seconds. For both of them whenever they would as much as look at each other the world around them disappeared and with each and every kiss that same world exploded. Elena didn't want for the kiss to end, she knew that the second it ends she would have to let Damon go.

Damon pulled away and looked in Elena's beautiful chocolate eyes, he took her by the shoulders.

"Go… now" he whispered and turned Elena around giving her push towards the exit. Just as Elena made first step Archer appeared in her way with evil smile spread over his face.

" You didn't think you could run away from me, love birds, Did you?" he made two steps in Elena's direction when Damon got in front of her shielding her.

"Look at you go.." Thomas laughed " Are you sure she is worth it? I mean we can still make a deal… You are my brother after all, I can make exception for family"

Damon quickly glanced at Elena and they exchanged barely visible nods.

" I have all the family I need and you are not part of it. I don't need your exceptions because you are a coward who hides behind your little helpers, at least I don't hide away. I prefer to look in your smug face when I beat you." Damon raised his head higher, Archer looked as if Damon slapped him right across face. He didn't expect for a vampire to still fight him, he proved over and over again his superiority and power over Damon, yet there he was standing ready to fight the fight he is not going to win, even Thomas envied his guts.

" Just remember you asked for it… I promised to let you watch how the life drains out from lovely Elena here and I do intend to deliver on that promise. Then I will decide what to do with you… maybe I will let you live…"

Damon felt rage burning through his bloodstream, no one threatened Elena, not in front of him and when Thomas did it hit the nail right on the head. Damon didn't let Thomas finish his little speech and in one swift motion knocked him off his feet, locking him in a tight grip.

" RUN" he yelled to Elena , struggling to keep control over trying to break free Archer.

Elena moved like her feet were on fire bolting from the spot she was standing, she acted on impulse obeying Damon's request. She made it out of the abandoned factory building and froze half-way, she looked back at the massive structure listening in hope to hear approaching footsteps, she was waiting for Damon to catch up still. She looked into the dark woods where he instructed her to run, just few steps and she would be safe…But Elena couldn't leave Damon there alone, he needed her help and she was not going to leave without him…She turned around and got back into the building… It was then when she heard Damon scream, she didn't care about anything anymore at that point speeding over the where the sounds came from.

She could see two vampires enveloped in a power struggle embrace. It was hard to make out who was where…not until Elena saw Damon falling to his knees with Archer standing over him. Elena shifted her gaze from Damon to the object Archer was holding in his right hand, her blood literary stopped in her veins when she saw that he was holding a wooden stake with blood dripping from its tip.

" DAMON!" she shrieked racing towards him she caught him just as he was about to hit the floor. She didn't care that Archer was standing mere foot away from her with a stake, Elena glided on her knees to catch Damon and it was then when she saw blood spreading over his chest…

Archer tossed the stake in her direction it rolled towards Elena.

" Damon, please no! It can't be happening! Stay with me" she pleaded cradling him in her arms.

" YOU! BASTARD! " She screamed out grabbing the stake and getting up to attack Thomas, before she could do anything he was gone.

" …'lena" Damon wheezed feeling numbing feeling spreading from his chest to the entire body. Elena dropped the stake and kneeled towards Damon.

" It's okay... You'll be okay… We'll get you help and you'll be fine. Just hold for a little" Elena said in a trembling voice… but it will never be okay again… nothing will be okay anymore…

* * *

_Few days before…_

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Elena heard Damon's playful voice cut through the dream. She snuggled closer to him and hid her face in his chest. She fell asleep while they were still downstairs reading through archive materials Elena gathered from Archer's house, she didn't even notice how she drifted to sleep. It felt so comfortable in Damon's arms that she let herself fall asleep.

" Elena… wake-up" Damon smile stretching out every word " I am starting to feel numb…" he smiled gently brushing hair from her face and kissing her.

" I don't want to wake up…It feels nice in here…" Elena pouted still refusing to open her eyes or to release her hold on Damon. "Moment I wake up we will have to face the big bad world…just give me a minute"

" We don't have to face big bad world today… we can technically take a time out…" Damon whispered in her ear. " Aha! You are awake!" he smirked noticing Elena open her eyes.

" What do you mean by that We could technically take a time out?" Elena asked looking up.

" Well, I know you just adore this obsessive pow wows we have in search for the leads and information, I wouldn't want to distract you from this in any…"

"Damon! Get to the point! Do you really meant that we can take a break?" Elena cut in not letting him finish, he was in a surprisingly good mood…

" Yes, I really do mean that we can relax. While you were in magic dreamland, I found the connection between Archer and our mystery guy. I already called Stefan and he is on it. Considering that for now we can't do anything but wait for what he is going to find out, I figured we can have a little fun, away from all the doom and gloom." Damon concluded with sweetest smile. Elena couldn't believe her ears.

" You are serious? And you are in a good mood?"

" Dead-serious in excellent mood but there is something you can do for me" Damon raised his eyebrow waiting for Elena to guess but after few seconds with no answer he gave up. " You can release me… seriously, I would appreciate if you would let me move from this lovely sofa arch that is jabbing into my back" Damon smiled.

" Why didn't you wake me up earlier…or carried me to bed ?" Elena frowned moving away so Damon could stretch.

" I didn't want to wake you" Damon shrugged getting up " Besides I do like holding you in my arms, just so you know" he added matter-of-factly.

Elena got up right next to Damon and gave him a kiss on the cheek for being as sweet as he was.

"What did you find about mystery guy?" she questioned looking around the room filled with reading material scattered all over the floor.

" I am still not sure that it's the guy we need, I read through some of the archive books that Archer had from Mystic Falls. First shocker is that Thomas is from Mystic Falls, his family lived there for a while. So I asked Stefan to go look in the Mystic Falls records to find out more information about them, I know that after 170 years there is not big chance to find much, but maybe we can get a name. "

" You think it's a member of his family? Can they still be alive? … I mean do you think they are vampires too?"

" I know that he turned Irene, she told me a little of her story and from what I gathered the only person that could stop Thomas was his father. I think that Irene could've turned him, she told me that she had a way to stop Archer and I think that it was her plan…unfortunately I don't know anything else. I didn't get a chance to find out more" Damon finished looking away remembering Irene.

" I know that I probably shouldn't even ask this… but if it is his father, do you think he is yours too?" Elena knew that by asking this she was probably overstepping boundaries but when it came to Damon she knew that it was a question that she needed to ask.

" I don't know, but I thought about it all while you were sleeping. To be honest I don't think I care to know if he is. Something tells me that if he didn't want to reach out after all this time whoever he is, he doesn't care. I don't want to know anything about their family. I am fine by myself. The only thing I am interested is ripping Archer's heart out to be done with him. But it's not what we are going to discuss today, at least not before Stefan calls. Up until then we are going to take a break because I want to kiss you senseless" Damon quickly spun Elena around so she landed in his arms and kissed her, knocking out breath from Elena by catching her off guard.

" I do like the sound of that" Elena giggled against his lips returning the kiss. Instantly she was lost in the sensation of being so close to Damon after being apart for such long time and then with everything that fell on their heads she didn't get spare second to think about just how much she craved his touch and his kisses.

Elena pulled away for a few moments to take it all in she raised her right hand and traced her fingers across Damon's face, starting with the brow tracing them down her fingertips to his temple and continuing down his face, slowly dragging them down his throat, gently brushing across Damon's collar bone. She pauses and Damon shuddered, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and breath was caught in his throat from Elena's tender touch. She continued, tracing her fingers down his bicep, watching her own hand as she moved, barely brushing the skin on his arm before intertwining her slender delicate finders with Damon's hands.

Elena raised herself on her toes and stretched her neck to press her lips to Damon's lips. She closed her eyes inhaling sharply his scent with it sending child down her own spine this time. In that moment, neither of them mover. Neither of them dared to breathe, they just froze in each other's arms sharing that long a sweet kiss, as if discovering each other for the first time.

" I missed you" Elena whispered softly pulling away from the kiss once again.

Damon's lips curved into a smile as he gently raised Elena's face to meet her eyes.

" Ditto" he smiled, before he could do anything sound of a phone ringing interrupted moment they shared. Damon groaned in annoyance as he reached into back pocket of his jeans to pick up the phone.

" You got any news?" he answered phone without breaking eyes contact with Elena, he smiled and rolled his eyes at the timing of the phone call.

" Not really, i am just calling to check up on you guys… Jeremy came over the house, he was worried about you and Elena "

" What did he tell you?" Damon asked hoping that Gilbert Junior didn't give away any details of conversation they had yesterday.

"Nothing specific…" Elena heard Stefan over the dynamic of the phone, she reached out to Damon and kissed him distracting him from whatever Stefan was saying.  
" Well… tell him that we are never better… and call me when you have news... Stefan's I'll call you back… gotta go." Damon quickly hang up directing his full attention to Elena. " Gilbert! You just poked a bear" he smirked with mischief.

" It was my plan, Salvatore" Elena laughed continuing to kiss him wherever she could reach.

* * *

" You are going down" Damon scooped up Elena, threw her over his shoulder carrying her upstairs.

" Katherine would you hurry up? I think there is someone coming here!" Stefan whispered peeking inside the archive room.  
" So what?! You are a vampire! Compel them" Katherine scoffed without looking up from the box she was rambling through. " I'm still looking and I am getting close to 1800s… oh do you remember that time when we went to the founders day party? It was so fun! I do sometimes miss those days…"

" Yes Katherine, I remember. Can we go down the memory lane later?"

" Buzzkill! Stefan, you need to learn how to relax a little! Now go stand guard. I probably need another ten minutes" Katherine looked up and smiled at Stefan.

It took her few more boxes but she finally managed to track down Archer family records. When Damon called with his finding from Archer's journals Stefan and Katherine decided it would be more effective if she would look through the files, Katherine knew way more about that time.

" I got it" Katherine came out from the archive room waiving the folder in victory.  
" Good, let's get out of here" Stefan let out in relief.

" Are you nervous?" Katherine smiled " Oh, it's sweet how innocent you are, but we will need to change that" she smiled and quickly kissed Stefan before turning around and walking towards the exit.

" It's not that I am nervous! It's just not my usual scene! I am not the one for breaking and entering!"

" I know that baby. I do like your sweetness but you have to remember that you are a vampire and you can actually compel people. So there is nothing to be worried about. You've been denying your nature for sooo long it starts to get boring!"  
" I don't like to compel people! It takes away their free will, last time I did that … I killed Andie"

" So what? Get over it already, you don't see me mopping around about every person I killed do you? You have to learn how to live without guilt."

" Well you don't feel guilty because you are devious, I am different"

" I am devious and I will teach you some of that deviousness." Katherine settled on the passenger seat in Stefan's car and opened up a folder she took. " Well let's see… their family lived here around the time when your were still human…Interesting, I wonder why I didn't know about them…I knew every single vampire…"

" Yup, we know that. And every vampire you knew ended up in that tomb…" Stefan commented getting in the car and starting engine.  
" You say it like it's a bad thing! I mean I would've known them, maybe they would end up in that tomb after all and then we wouldn't have to deal with Archer now and we could actually go on that trip… or we could move away…"

" Why do you want to move away? I thought you likes staying here"

" I did…I do, but it is a small town and it is starting to get boring. I want to travel, I want to experience new things. I've been on the run from Klaus for so long! I want to go to Thailand and actually have fun!... I tried living the small town life, I really did! But It's just not for me! I was jealous when Damon left with Elena, they could move past this town. And somehow I always get stuck here! No matter how much time passes I always end up here."

" I didn't know that you wanted to leave, I thought that you liked it here…but I see your point. Maybe we can return to this discussion after we get rid of Archer? I do like idea of Thailand…" Stefan smiled and Katherine smiled back. She was happy that he didn't reject her idea right away.

" Fine, let's do some research, I got the name…Theodore Archer. Now let's see what Theodore is up to." Katherine grabbed Stefan's phone and entered name in search engine. " Bingo! Found the guy… "

" Are you sure that it's him? I mean there could be other Theodore's…"

" Look, it's the same guy! This is picture from the file and ... wait for it… AHA! This is the guy now, looks familiar?" Katherine held photo next to the phone in triumph.

" He is a professor? Really? " Stefan arched one eyebrow driving up to the boarding house.

" Yup, he doesn't look all that dangerous… well then neither did Michael. I guess you should fear the quiet ones.. So are we gonna call Damon? "

" Let's find out more information first and then we will call him."

" I like the way you think! This way we get to spend more time without your neurotic brother"

Stefan laughed opening the door for Katherine inside the house.

* * *

" Damon stop! Stop I give up! " Elena choked out through laughter ducking in order to avoid batter landing on her head.

" I told you not to mock my cooking skills! Or you'll have to pay!...and pay you did" Damon leaned back on the fridge door.

" You are such a child!" Elena grunted wiping her face. " And how is it that not a single drop of batter got on you?"

" Simple, your aim is off!"

" My aim is fine, you cheat! "

" How exactly did I cheat?! "

" I don't know but you did! You never let me win, ever! " Elena pouted

" I let you win all the time! Like that time at the fair and then again…"

" Wait you did that on purpose?! You gave in?! Oh c'mon! Why?!"

" Because I love you silly, come here. You have some batter stuck in your hair" Damon pulled Elena closer to him kissing tip of her nose.

" Fine! I forgive you" Elena smiled, she scooped up some of the batter from herself and smeared it on Damon's nose. " So I guess we are done cooking for the day"

" Yup, pretty much!"

" Thank you for today's timeout, I really needed it."

" No problem, anytime. I think we both needed it….and just on cue!" Damon exclaimed as the phone rang. " I guess Stefan actually found something"

After talk with Stefan Damon went to find Elena, who disappeared to get the rest of the batter out of her hair.

" We have to go back to Mystic Falls?" She asked as soon as Damon appeared in the room.

" Yeah, Stefan and Katherine found Archer's father, surprise surprise he is a vampire or something else but the fact is that he is alive and we are going to see him. Get this, he is a professor at university!"

It didn't take them long to return to Mystic Falls. Within few minutes after getting back Damon and Stefan were already discussing plan of action in the library. Damon told Stefan everything he found out from the journal's ,everything except the fact that Archer is his brother, he hid that journal.

" I'm going to see Jeremy" Elena popped into the library "Where is Damon?" she asked a little puzzled.

" He'll be right back"

Damon and Katherine went to get the rest of the Archer's files from the archive, considering it was night it wouldn't take them too long.

" Can you tell him that I went to Jeremy? I got a text from him that he needs me to come over, I'll be quick"

" Yeah sure" Stefan replied automatically.

Elena got into the car and drove away in the direction of her old house. About ten minutes after she left Damon and Katherine got back carrying few boxes.

" We got everything" Damon placed last box on the table.

" And it took us only half an hour!" Katherine gloated.

" Elena asked me to tell you that she went to see Jeremy. She got a text from him or something. She'll be back soon"

"What do you mean she went to see Jeremy?! I just spoke to him… he is not even at their house. They are staying with Bonnie's dad, some family crap…" Damon dialed Elena's number and his call was sent straight to voicemail. " C'mon, we are driving to her house, NOW!" Damon took the keys to his car. " I can't believe you let her go! I wasn't here for 30 minutes! I specifically asked you to look after Elena while we went to the archives!" he nearly yelled at Stefan.

They got to the her house in record time, there was no sign of Elena or anyone at that house…confirming Damon's worst suspicions...

* * *

_My darling readers,_

_Don't worry i have a plan, it's quite a ride for everyone... Meanwhile i would appreciate your thoughts about this chapter. _

_Thank you._


	76. Chapter 76

Hello to all!

I am posting small chapter now and will post one more later.

I realize that i used to update everyday and i miss that too!

I was extra busy with the self started project that i am doing in Toronto to raise awareness of Ian Somerhalder Foundation.

it takes a lot of my time but i have a break now so yuppie! i can write again! Expect daily updates as i am on vocation and have liberty of using my time to write=)))

Hello to all from Sunny Miami!=) Sun does wonders for the soul and inspiration!

In the meantime tell me what do you think about Rebekah and Katherine in this chapter, should they team up?

Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! YOU ROCK!

With my love to all of you.

V.

* * *

"Damon wait! Just wait a second! " Stefan run after his brother as he galloped from the Gilbert's porch.

"I can't fucking wait Stefan! Do you see Elena here chatting with Jeremy?! … I didn't think so! This means that Archer got his paws on her and I know first hand that we need to act NOW!" Damon spat in Stefan's direction not slowing down.  
Stefan had to think fast, if he would let Damon leave his sight he might not see him nor Elena ever again. They needed to take a moment and think, they needed a plan. " " Damon , Stop!" Stefan grabbed him by the shoulder in an attempt to slow him down but next thing he knew Damon grabbed Stefan's hand and flipped him on the ground.

" Don't try and stand in my way Stefan!" Damon growled kneeling down so he could look in Stefan's eyes " Don't!" he warned once again before straightening and heading towards his car.

Stefan winced at numbing pain in his back , he quickly got up and zoomed right in front of Damon successfully stopping him in his tracks.

" I can't let you do that" with one swift motion Stefan snapped Damon's neck and catching his brother's unresponsive body and loading him in the car not to draw any attention to himself. He took car keys that Damon dropped in the ground and got into the car driving away.

"What the hell happened?!" Katherine jumped from sitting position on the couch as soon as she saw Stefan carrying unconscious Damon inside the house.

"Stefan?! What happened?" Katherine repeated her question as he remained silent. She spun him around so she could see his face, there was something wrong in his eyes like he was not sure what was going.

" Katherine?" Stefan frowned as if seeing her for the first time, only then he noticed Damon who was sprawled across the sofa. " What happened?"

" I am asking you that! You came in here carrying Damon… oh GOD! You were compelled didn't you? " Katherine quickly put two and two together. " I thought you are on vervein! Who compelled you?!"

Stefan remained quiet for a few moments trying to remember events of the day.

" Rebekah… she came in earlier before Elena and Damon got back and she told me not to let Damon out of my sight, she told me to keep him from Elena at all cost... Did I snap his neck?!"

" Apparently! He will kill you once he wakes up! I thought Rebekah was on our side!"

" I guess she fooled us both! She is obviously with Archer, if Elena was snatched by him. We have way too many villains for such a small town!" Stefan exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Damon groaned and coughed coming around from the broken neck. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was on his feet zooming towards Stefan and pinning him towards the wall.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Damon snapped applying more pressure to Stefan's neck to the point he could hear bones cracking.

" He was compelled by Rebekah not to let you go after Elena" Katherine stepped in Stefan's defense.

Damon let go of Stefan and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

" Compelled?! I don't have time for this shit!" Damon looked around the room trying to think fast, he then returned his attention to Stefan who got back up on his feet. " So you are going to stop me if I go after Elena right?" Damon clarified in a calm tone.

" Yes, she instructed me not to let you near Elena and not let Elena help you…"

"Goody" Damon smiled looking at Katherine one second and snapping Stefan's neck in the next.

"Damon!?" Katherine yelled in surprise rushing to Stefan's side in a fracture of a second.

" Lock him up in the cell, I will make sure to arrange meeting with the dagger for that Original bitch"

" You snapped his neck!"

" I returned a favor, I will apologize after I get Elena. He is compelled so there is no way around it unless we lock him up in a cell until I get to Rebekah with a dagger..."

" Fine! I will lock him up, but I would prefer for you to discuss next time you are planning to snap Stefan's neck" Katherine relented seeing that Damon was right, even though she didn't approve his method. "Otherwise it will be you neck snapping!"

" Seriously?! Overprotective girlfriend look doesn't suit you…"

" Look who's talking! You are the one with crazy overprotective nature, i am surprised that you didn't' get tracking chip on Elena somewhere!"  
Damon scoffed at Katherine's crazy remark but then if he had known where Elena was at the moment it would be very convenient, it would invade Elena's privacy in every possible way but at this point he didn't care he would do it in a heartbeat.

" I don't get it, so what Rebekah works with Archer now? Or she went rogue? I thought she was on our side, didn't you tell that she is with us now? Weren't you the one talking to her?"

" You asking me?! I have no idea what goes in that blonde head of hers! Now excuse me I have to deal with my boyfriend here… Can you believe his ass of a brother just snapped his neck without even "how do you do!" Katherine grunted trying to get Stefan in upright position to get him downstairs.

" I don't have time for this, I gotta go chase air" Damon rolled his eyes not having a slightest clue to where he should look for Elena. He took out a cell phone and dialed Rebekah number letting out frustrated sigh knowing perfectly well that by this point she was waiting for his call to state her demands or just to gloat…

" Damon, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rebekah voice was soaked with fake surprise and Damon didn't need to see her to know that she had huge grin.

" Let's not pretend that you don't know why I am calling. I mean it will get ugly, I would get upset and it just might force me to get that white oak stake I have hidden and drive it though your conniving heart! So how about you just tell me where is Elena and I promise I will not get mad"

" Damon what's the fun in that! Look at you, already threatening me with violence and all because of poor innocent Elena. What do you see in her anyways? oh I completely forgot your obsessive need to be loved and…"

" You can play shrink later, besides I am not interested in psycho session with actual psycho! What do you want ? "

" I want Archer's journals, I want them all and I want them now or I will hand Elena to Archer himself and wish you good luck"

" What? Why in the world would you want those journals!"

" Damon, I am willing to give you n hour to get them to me or I will make sure that Thomas has good time with Elena. I know how fun he can be and I know you know that getting to Elena is probably what he wants the most…"

" If you hurt her I swear it would be the last thing you do!" Damon growled in the phone as Rebekah hung up.

" Katherine?" Damon called out wondering if she managed to get Stefan to the cellar, she walked in dusting herself off from the sand.

" With Stefan being compelled I guess you are the only help I have left…"

" I see that you are super excited about that, I'm flattered! "

" Rebekah wants Archer's journals in exchange for Elena, with you being the oldest person here I bet you can find what she is interested in" Damon smirked knowing just how much Kat didn't like when anyone addressed her age.

" Careful Damon, as you just said I am older and I can crush you"  
" Trust me you already did that and believe me you are the last person I would ever ask for anything!"

" Still holding a grudge against me I see? I gave you purpose during all those years you were so obsessed with getting me out of that god awful tomb! You should thank me!"

" I have nothing to thank you for! The only reason why you don't have a stake in you is because of my moron of a brother! As far as I'm concerned it's you who should be thanking me as you owe me big time! So pay up!" Damon glared at Katherine putting her in her place. Katherine contemplated putting up a fight, she smiled at fire in Damon's eyes it reminded her just why she liked him so much. No matter the circumstances or how strong his opponent was Damon never backed down, even in a fight he knew he might lose. She saw that look in his eyes few times before when she spied on him, it was the look reserved for her… it told the world that Damon will stop at nothing to get to her… She couldn't help but feel little sting of jealousy knowing that now it's Elena. Even thought she moved on to Stefan, Katherine still thought of both Salvatores as hers…maybe it was a time to remind Damon that…


	77. Chapter 77

_"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..." _  
_― Nicholas Sparks, At First Sight_

* * *

Elena felt numbing pain at the back of her head as she began to regain consciousness, she tired to move her hands but felt instant pull of chains against her wrist. It was dark and she had to let her eyes adjust before she could take in her surroundings. She was sitting on the stone floor with her one hand chained up to the wall. Elena could see racks with wine bottles neatly stacked next to each other, she could make out smell of wine, cork and a hint of something more, something that didn't belong in this room... Elena concentrated in the scent she picked up, it was familiar, too familiar in fact. It took her few moments to place it and then the image of blonde vampire came to mind, it was Rebekah's perfume, she wore it all the time and Elena could recognize that nose- itching scent anywhere.

Elena tried to remember how she got here, what happened after she left Salvatore's boarding house but it all came to nothing, Last thing she remembered was talking to Stefan about going over to see Jeremy and then nothing. Elena groaned leaning back on the wall of the wine cellar thinking just how easy she must've made it for Rebekah to grab her, she didn't even think to question text that Jeremy sent her. Quickly Elena pulled at the chain in hopes to break herself free, after few failed attempts she tried to get if off her wrist. She managed to break herself free just as she heard steps outside the door, Elena panicked looking around in search for a suitable weapon to use against whoever was coming but the only thing she had at her disposal was a chain that was still attached to a wall… Elena shifted back to her previous position, pretending that she was still restrained.

Rebekah opened the door to the cellar letting bright light to fill the room. Elena squinted at the amount of light but didn't move waiting for Rebekah to make her first move.

" Hello dear Elena" she cooed kneeling down to look in Elena's face. " Don't worry love, it will not take long. I just need Damon to get here within next our and then you are free to go…"

"What do you want from Damon?" Elena opened her eyes wider trying to read Rebekah's face. As soon as Rebekah mentioned Damon's name Elena felt every single muscle in her body tense up she firmed her grip on the chain waiting for an opportunity to get upper hand in Rebekah.

" Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you?!" Rebekah scoffed getting closer to Elena." God how I wish I could kill you and rid the world of your existence! I still can't see just what those boys see in you! Even as a vampire you are not so interesting, I mean snatching you was as easy as taking a candy from a child."

Elena moved on instinct, she grabbed remains of the chain and wrapped it around Rebekah's neck pinning her to the floor sitting on top of her using momentum to her advantage. She knew that she had few seconds before Rebekah would fight her off but it didn't matter, Elena was sick of everyone underestimating her, treating her like a scared bunny, everyone except Damon. Yes he was a bit too overprotective when it came to her, but Damon knew she was tougher than anyone gave her credit.

" You have no idea how much I want to " rid the world of your presence!" Elena nearly spat in Rebekah's face pulling the rope tighter forcing Rebekah to gasp for air with surprised look on her face. She didn't expect Gilbert girl to put up a fight against her, it seemed that hanging around Damon rubbed off on Elena and Rebekah slightly underestimated her…

Elena didn't back down using to her advantage that Rebekah was caught off guard, she managed to secure chain around Rebekah to hold here just enough time to escape. Elena would trade anything right now for a white oak stake but not having one at her disposal she had to work with what she had. Elena was quick on her feet ready to escape when she felt her own body preventing her from leaving, she thrashed against the door frame not being able to move past it, Elena fought with every single fiber of her being to try and escape. She didn't pay attention that Rebekah managed to set herself free and now was standing right behind her with smug look on her face.

" Are you done?" Rebekah asked in a calm voice looking at her watch to point out boredom she was experiencing watching Elena struggle against open door.

" You compelled me?!"

" Bravo! It took you long enough to figure it out… you know as much as I do like bondage and chains I would much rather prefer using them on Damon, something about pure image of his body chained up makes me smile"

" I will wipe that smile right off your face if you touch him!" Elena turned around and growled in Rebekah's face.

" Finally, Elena Gilbert showing her teeth! It was long overdue! I see you don't like the idea of someone hurting Damon do you?" Rebekah walked around Elena enjoying her verbal abuse towards her. She hated Gilbert girl with every single drop of her being and now with her being a vampire she held no interest for Klaus she could kill her this instant and get away with it. But Rebekah had different plans for Elena… killing her would be too easy after everything she has done to her and her family.

" You will stay right here and you will not try to escape! " Rebekah said to Elena looking into her eyes as Elena nodded. " oh and by the way! Don't you ever again attack me" she threatened grabbing Elena by the throat and lifting her up from the floor. She threw her flying across the room landing on the shelve with wine bottles, forcing glass to shudder in pieces only to sting all over Elena's body when she landed…

* * *

Meanwhile at the boarding house Katherine and Damon wasted no time trying to figure out the reason behind Rebekah's attack on Elena. Damon himself read every single page from every journal about twenty times, there was nothing he could distinguish to bear any interest to an Original sister. He made sure that Katherine wouldn't get her hands on the journal in which Archer writes about Damon's relation to him. He took that journal and went to read again only to discover that there was nothing merely interesting in them, not to Rebekah at least…

Damon himself on the other hand had to fight his inner chaos once again, tucking away his own concerns and feelings on this issue…He knew that he wouldn't last long like this, projecting confidence and making sure that everyone was okay before he could actually let it all in. If he was completely honest with himself, he was not sure that he wanted to let it all in, he was not sure he could handle this heartbreak even though it was coming.

For him it felt as if he was trying to make his way up from the bottom of the ocean desperately fighting to get to the very top, so he can get that one breath of air, pushing himself forwards, struggling against darkness before ultimately he would run out of breath and drown. Now even if he would get to the top, it would not be the same…the joy of air filling his lungs was irreversibly compromised by his latest discovery.

And now he was left alone trying to put pieces of yet another puzzle together, he was hoping that after meeting with Archer's father he could finally put it behind him, he would get out of town to lick his wounds and let time heal fresh scar on his heart.

" Well, I think there is something here" Katherine's voice snapped Damon out of his thoughts as he quickly hid away journal he was holding in inner pocket of his jacket.

" What did you find?"

" It's a long shot, but I think that in this journal Archer reveals location of where to find white oak tree."

" I thought that when Sage burned remains of the Wickery bridge …"

" He doesn't write where it is specifically, but if you have someone as smart as me, then you can figure it out."

" By smart you do mean old, right?"

" Shut up and listen! When I was on the run from Klaus and before I came to Mystic Falls and met you boys. I was trying to find any way possible to make Klaus stop chasing me on his revenge spree. I heard that there was a white oak tree somewhere in the south, but no matter how hard I looked I just couldn't find it. So I figured that it was just myth, but according to this little book" Katherine waived leather journal in the air " It's real and I know where it is! "

" I guess Rebekah wants to make sure that we don't find out where it is. So we can't use that tree to stake her… That just proves how stupid she actually is! I already have one stake with her name on it"

" It proves that she thinks ahead, yes you have one stake but if you find that tree you'll probably get ten more. "

" True…it's not like I can kill Klaus without knowing for sure that he was not the one heading our blood line so if I can kill one original it would be that blonde bitch! " Damon walked past Katherine snatching journal right out of her hands. " I've got an idea of how to kill two birds with one stone" Damon smile walking over to the desk " Show me where you found that information" He asked Katherine.

Katherine walked over to Damon and leaned over his shoulder to point out exact page where it said about ancient tree. Damon examined page and smiled, thankfully it was page at the back of the journal and there was no particular order to the scribbles. Damon sat down and carefully tore out said page to Katherine's surprise.

" We are going to give her the location, but it doesn't have to be true as it was a myth… like you said it was somewhere in the south so I think we can send her on a wild goose chase as far away from here as possible…" Damon smiled writing few lines in attempt to imitate Archer's handwriting., once he was satisfied with result he copied few of meaningless notes from actual page and then copied extract about white oak tree changing the location.

" When did you become so sneaky?" Katherine couldn't help but admire Damon's quick and resourceful thinking. He didn't let opportunity to mess with Original pass by and it deserved some credit.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you are impressed" Damon got up after he made sure that ink dried, he brushed past Katherine heading out.

" Stefan is on you, make sure he behaves" Damon waved to Kat as he left.

* * *

" You are a hard man to find!" Rebekah opened her front door to let Thomas in, she was trying to find him for the last few days and it took her compelling information out of almost half of Mystic Falls to pass information that she was looking for him across.

" if every one would know where to find me, it wouldn't help me cause, don't you think so, Rebekah?"

" So obviously you know who I am and you know what I am looking for." Rebekah walked over towards sitting room motioning Thomas to follow her. " I am sure I don't need to explain to you that I am one of the Originals and it would be extremely foolish of you to try and hide information I am after from me"

" Oh I do know who you are and I am well aware that you like to torture information, just like you tortured Damon. You see I know I lot from being able to get inside his head, I know what he truly thinks of you and I know about the fact that you don't like when someone crosses you… It makes you behave like a brat. You let your emotions in the way of your mission. I don't, that is why you are not scarring me. So if you don't have anything to trade, I am afraid this conversation has no meaning and I wouldn't want to waste my time or yours" Archer gave Rebekah polite nod before heading towards the door.

" You want to make Damon Salvatore suffer don't you? " Rebekah's voice bounced of the walls forcing Thomas to slow down and turn around. " I might know a thing or two about that, as you said yourself you could clearly see it in his head. I know how to leave lasting impression. When it comes to Damon Salvatore, not only I know which button to push but I also enjoy doing that. You see I don't like when anyone tried to take advantage over me and Damon did that few times, we have old score to settle"

" You have good talk but I am not sure there is anything new you could offer to me. And if you think you could compel information out of me, it wouldn't do you any good. You know my sister knew a lot about vampire phycology and she passed few tricks over to me… To be correct it was her last gift to me, so I can't be compelled"

" I could offer you direct path to his heart and a way to strike where it hurts the most. You are not my only option to get information I need, I like having a backup plan. In this case I would prefer if we can find a way to get what we both want… " Rebekah smiled captivating Archer's attention, he walked back to her intrigued by her offer of striking Damon where it hurt the most.

" Your method worked to weaken him and force him to doubt reality but it didn't break him down. If you want to do that you need to take away his will to live and fight and it all comes to one little word"

" Elena?"

" The one and only, as it happens I have her"

" You are willing to hand her over just for the location of that tree?"

" I don't care what happens to her, she is just a leverage for me to get what I want."

" Fine, let's make a deal. But I want something more, not just the girl. I want you to do something for me…"

* * *

Hello My Darlings!

I am back to posting daily!=) Please don't forget to leave review=))) Thank you!


	78. Chapter 78

By the time Damon arrived to Rebekah's house there was not trace of Archer ever being there. He didn't bother with knocking opening the door instead and walking straight inside the house, he half expected for Rebekah to greet him at the door.  
"Yohooo! Is anyone home?" Damon called out inspecting first floor of the house looking for any signs of Elena ever being here. He frowned at just how quiet the house was, he didn't hear any movement inside whatsoever, it didn't feel right. Damon walked downstairs following aroma of wine that spread all over the house burning his nose with intensity of it.

He saw signs of struggle in the wine cellar and smashed bottles all over the room, he could sense blood mixed in with wine and prayed it wasn't Elena's, thought of her being hurt physically pained him. Glass cracked under his boots as he walked across the room it became clear to him that this was where Rebekah held Elena and by the looks of it Elena put up a fight, which caused trace of weak smile appear on Damon's lips, his girl was fighting an Original all the while knowing it was impossible to win.

Damon walked out of the room even more puzzled than he was before, Elena was here and now the house was abandoned not that long ago. Damon could feel panic rising in his heart.

"Rebekah!" Damon shouted once he was back on the first floor "Rebekah!" he growled hitting his fist on the table surface causing it split down the middle and crumble down to the floor. The situation was slipping out from his control and if there was anything that Damon hated more than anything in the entire world it was feeling helpless. Damon almost ripped his cellphone out of his pocket and hit redial Rebekah's number. After the longest beeps ever since the phone itself was invented and Damon knew that firsthand his call went straight to voicemail.

" This can not be happening!" Damon had to resist urge to smash his phone against the wall, instead he dialed Katherine.  
" Please leave your message after a beep" automated voice delivered right on cue.

" What the hell?! Where is everybody?!" Damon threw one last look around abandoned house, there was nothing left here. Whatever Rebekah had to offer, the offer expired… Damon tucked phone in his pocket and when he removed his hand piece of paper fell out on the floor, it was an address that Stefan dug up for professor Berten Rechar, you don't have to be a genius to see that professors last name was simple anagram to Archer's. When Damon kneeled down to pick it up he noticed with his side vision small barely visible shiny object under the table debris.

Brushing away scraps of wood Damon picked up the object only to wish he hadn't, he was holding in his hand Elena's daylight ring. Just when he thought this situation couldn't get any worse it just did. Damon examined the ring close and noticed something out of place under dust, he brushed it away with his finger feeling rough edges of the metal beneath he could clearly see " Archer" scrapped on the band of the ring.

* * *

Elena heard Rebekah's footsteps approach wine cellar, she heard every little bit of her conversation with Archer and it was getting clear that she would not get out of this predicament so easy. She had to think fast, she knew that Damon would look for her and that he would cone her as Rebekah bragged about it earlier... Elena looked around trying to find something, anything to leave her message for Damon. It would be to obvious if she would try and write it on the wall , it had to be something that would bring his attention. Just when she heard the door lock creak as Rebekah inserted a key Elena darted towards one of the broken shelves, digging her fingers into the wood she managed to fish out a nail out of it and using all of the strength she had left she scraped "Archer" on the band, her hand was bleeding from the amount of pressure she applied on the nail but it was not for nothing. She hid her hand behind her back as Rebekah opened the door.

When they dragged Elena outside she tossed the ring over Rebekah's head so she wouldn't notice as it landed on the table and slid off on the chair. Elena was hoping that Damon would find her before the sun would come up and she would burn…but even if it would be the case then Archer would have no leverage to use against Damon…

* * *

"Elena, what did you do…" Damon whispered in slightly dazed state, knowing that he would not get an answer to his question. He rushed out of the house dialing Stefan's number and when he got no answer, Katherine's which this time sent him straight to voicemail.

Damon was running out of possible placed to look for any clues, he tried to remember everything he could about Archer's habits and about how he usually operated. So far nothing pointed to the fact that Archer was using his usual tricks, they were one of his tells and why Damon could most of the time tell that he was around. Thomas was way too clingy to his rituals and there was no way he would change his routine so suddenly, that could mean only one thing, Original sister was at his side helping him…Damon knew he shouldn't have saved her from Alaric…he should've let her die there, no he had to be the hero and let her get away only to drive Elena of the bridge killing her in the process.

But still Damon couldn't understand why Archer didn't turn up yet with his proposition, why he didn't demand Damon to show up? It was what he wanted the most and him having Elena was perfect way to manipulate Damon into doing basically anything. It scared Damon that Archer didn't made a peep, even though he kept fear locked behind steel door, it was creeping into his heart. Fear of losing Elena clung to every fiber of his being and her being without her ring made that possibility even more frightening and real.

Damon was sitting in his car after driving around Mystic Falls in hope to find out at least something, he officially ran out of ideas, something that didn't happen often.

Not thinking about his gestures he took out Elena's ring and twirled it in his hand. He didn't like this stupid ring to begin with, Stefan gave it to Elena after she turned and not only Damon had to look at it everyday as a reminder that Elena was with Stefan and as she once put it "it was always Stefan", it also once again proved any lack of taste on Stefan's side. It was ugly and generic, everything that Elena definitely was not. She deserved much more than stupid ring that looked like Stefan won it from a gum-ball machine.

Damon had completely other ring in mind for her, it may not protect her from the sun but it would fit her perfectly, it was just a special and unique and hard to describe with words like Elena was and he knew it, it was just question of right time, so far it was always wrong . Damon half smiled thinking that if he was forced to wear ring like that he would probably try and scratch it too, but then again it was the only thing protecting Elena from the light and with her being held captive somewhere Damon couldn't know for sure that she was safe from the sun…

Damon frowned puling out folded piece of paper with address of Archer's father, he was not sure if he was ready to face him but once again urgency of the issue overpowered Damon's own feelings. It was time to see just what kind of person could produce son of a bitch that Archer was. Damon started his car and turned around following directions towards the address scribbled on the piece of paper. He tried calling Stefan few times again and every time his call went straight to voicemail, it was starting to worry Damon, he hoped that Stefan didn't revert to blaming himself for snapping his brother's neck and didn't indulge in self-pity session, whatever it was Damon would deal with it once he gets home.

It was around two in the morning when Damon parked his car by the curb, he checked the address once again. It was easy to miss, as half of the steel number's on the mailbox fell off and the only indication of the house number were bright yellow numbers that up until recently were covered with their early mentioned steel brothers. The path to the house was well hidden under untrimmed bushes of thorny roses. Damon had to fight his way to the door cursing every time thorn jabbed in his legs.

He knocked on the door and after hearing no response he pressed the doorbell and didn't let go for at least three minutes, which forced light to appear on the second floor.

"Who is it? What do you want here in the middle of the night?!" Damon heard voice from behind the door.

" I want you to put your son on a leash and then I want to kick him senseless, maybe even kill him!" Damon smiled to the door.

" You are mistaken, I don't have a son…"

" Okay then, I'll mae sure to pass that message to Thomas Archer, Mister Rechar. Not so clever with a disguise I see…"

"Who are you?!"

" Damon Salvatore, ring a bell?" Damon smirked at the door and then jumping as an actual ring from his phone cut him off, it was Stefan.

" Finally! I've been calling you for a few hours now! Where the hell have you been?!" Damon barked into the phone.

" Glad you asked, brother! I was lying on the floor of our basement cell with a knife in my back! I think Katherine stabbed me and took off" Stefan said in a strained voice, clearly still trying to get all of his strength back.  
"She did what?! Is it women we know go crazy day today?! Are you okay now?" Damon turned away from the door, just as Berten opened it.

"I'm fine, what did you found out from Rebekah? Did you get Elena ?"

" Still working on it, that Klaus junior Bitch struck a deal with Archer. I am chasing a lead…"Damon looked over the shoulder to look at the owner of the house who was standing behind him.

" You should come in and we can talk" Berten said in a calm and collected voice gesturing for Damon inside the house. " Maybe you should pay more attention to what do I have to say"

" I can multitask" Damon threw his words not looking at the man standing in front of him. " Besides whatever you have to say to me my BROTHER can hear it too!" he made sure to stress every letter in the word Brother.

" Damon? What the hell is going on over there?!" Stefan questioned Damon not fully understanding what was he talking about.

" Stefan, I've got to call you back…" Damon hang up and turned for the first time to look at the men. Before him stood tall dark haired with a hint of grey that just started to appear men in his fifties of at least he looked close to that age, Damon didn't know how many he was in vampire age, what struck Damon the most is the color of his eyes, they were identical to his own… If it was any other case Damon would be intrigued but now his every thought circled back to Elena.

" I don't care for the history lesson, the only reason I am here is that I got this." Damon took out Thomas's journal and handed it over to Berten. " I know everything and I know that for some reason Thomas Archer is scared of you. He took someone from me, who I love. I need you to help me get her back and then you can do as you please"

" I'm afraid I can't help you with that…"

" Well then I'm afraid that I am not asking! " Damon growled…


	79. Chapter 79

_ First of all i wanted to Thank all of you reading my story! And extra Thanks for sharing your thoughts on it! I appreciate it! The joy of your opinion can not be placed in words, you are __awesome! Thank you! _

_ Initially i wanted to post this chapter yesterday not to break my promise to post daily=) but in its state yesterday i wasn't happy! I had to rewrite chunk of it and here we go! I truly hope you like it!_

_I will post one more chapter later for sure. Damon and Archer chapter=) _

_Please tell me what you think of this one! Thank you!_

* * *

_Today is life-the only life you are sure of. Make the most of today. Get interested in something. Shake yourself awake. Develop a hobby. Let the winds of enthusiasm sweep through you. Live today with gusto._

_Dale Carnegie_

" Damon, I know you came here hoping to get some answers, thinking that I am capable to stop Thomas… But I am afraid that it's no longer the case. " Berten spoke in calm and collected voice and it managed to push Damon's buttons even more. He gambled everything he had on this trip, hoping that this man standing in front of him will be able to end this nightmare. He was still trying to push memories of being tortured by Archer away, he barely got away few days ago… And now it was starting all over again, only this time there will be only one left standing in the end, even if it would be the last thing Damon would ever do, he would not let Archer get away with hurting Elena.

" What do you mean that's no longer the case? I know for a fact that you were the one to force him to back off last time! I know it now and believe me standing here is the last thing I would ever do if you knew me.

I am standing here because he crossed the line by taking the girl I love. And you don't want to cross me when it comes to her! I will burn this town to the ground, I will kill every single person on my way if I have to! I don't care what it takes, but you don't want to see that!

So if even for a second you think that Archer is the most scary vampire you ever met, then you should just wait! I will unleash hell on earth if anything happens to ELENA! I will inflict as much pain on every single person you know as I can, before ultimately ripping your heart out" Damon stated standing mere inches away from Berten.

" When Thomas came after you last time it was different, he was blinded by rage and blaming you for her death… "

"Blaming me? What exactly that bastard told you about her death? Did he by any chance mentioned that he was the one who drained her from every last drop of blood? " Damon pinched the bridge of his nose understanding now that this trip was indeed for nothing, he didn't know what he hoped for but he is not going to get it here, not from this man for sure. He took deep breath before turning around and heading towards the door.

" Last time I intervened, he killed his mother…" Damon heard barely audible whisper escape Berten's lips. Damon slowed down and turned back at new information.

Was he talking about his real mother? Even though he didn't think about it much Damon couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat upon actually realizing that he would not get a chance to meet his mother, it was a long shot anyways with him being a vampire and living for more than hundred years… However when he found out that there was a chance that she could be still living dead person, he couldn't help but have hope to get answers to so many questions… Yet again Archer managed to turn his world upside down and it made Damon hate him even more.

Damon looked at the man who is supposedly was his father and now he actually saw that he was broken, even if he was once able to stop Archer now it was not the case as he was consumed by fear and regrets.

" It is always easy to give up, this way you are not loosing anything. Why would you want to intervene this time right?" Damon asked not expecting any response " You lost once and now you just want to hide under a rock, hoping that it will get better. Sorry to disappoint but it's not going to. The pain you feel inside will not go away, it will stay with you until you last breath. You might get lucky to find that one person who makes you whole again, who makes you want to believe again…." Damon got quiet thinking about just what Elena meant for him, she was not just the girl he loved she was his everything and he would gladly give everything up for her.

" If you want to do something to numb that pain, this is your chance. You can try and help, not me, not because you feel like you owe me something, which you do by the way! But you have a chance to help Elena, she has nothing to do with whatever problems Archer has with me, you or anyone else! If you want to redeem yourself this is your chance" Damon finished, he didn't want to stay there any longer, he had nothing left to say.

Berten was left standing in the middle of his living room as he heard front door close when Damon walked out. He didn't expect for Damon to show up at his doorstep, but what surprised him even more is that he didn't ask single question about why he and his wife left him when he was a kid, he didn't question why Thomas was chasing him now destroying his life…He came fighting for girl he loved, the spark that Berten saw in his eyes when he was talking about Elena reminded him how much he loved his wife and how much he was willing to do for her… He never was so close to Damon before, he managed to sneak peek now and then watching from far away, but the man who came here just few minutes before was nothing that Berten though Damon would be, he had fire inside of him that he didn't expect to see after everything that Damon's been through…

"Stefan?!" Damon called out as he entered boarding house, he listened to any sounds of movement in the house.

"I'm downstairs" he heard Stefan's muffled voice from the basement. Damon zoomed to the cell and opened the door.

Stefan was sitting in the ground twirling the knife in his hands, Damon could see that he was upset. In the phone call all he said was that Katherine stuck a knife in his back and locked him back in the cell, which was ultimately pointless... with him already being locked in the cell she could've easily took off, but she decided to exit with a bang and Damon could see that it broke Stefan's heart. He noticed positive change in his brother ever since this whole thing with Katherine started, but deep down he knew that it will not last… Kat was not build for quiet simple life, she craved adventure and liked living her life on the edge, when Stefan himself preferred living on the down low.

Damon kneeled down to look into his brother's face.

" Are you okay?" he asked the only question that came to mind, putting his hand on Stefan's shoulder to try and console him.  
" I really thought that she loved me… " Stefan muttered with his eyes fixed on the sand.

" I know… it's Katherine" Damon shrugged not wanting to bash Katherine in front of Stefan. But then what would you expect if you want to built your happiness with T-Rex?! Stefan walked right into it.

" What happened with Rebekah?" Stefan shaked his head chasing thoughts away and returned to more urgent issue, Damon didn't tell him anything over the phone and with him being stuck in this cell Stefan had no information.

" Were you instructed to break my neck if I tell you stuff too?" Damon frowned testing waters not being in afford to lose even more time recovering from broken neck.

" I don't think so… just to stop you from going after Elena." Stefan said after taking few moments to think.  
" Rebekah struck a deal with Archer, by the looks of it they are working together. I went to his father in hope… well now I don't even know what I was hoping to get out of him. So I have nothing! Any ideas?" Damon sat down on the chair across from Stefan.

Both Salvatores remained in silence each one of them trying to think their way out of it, when the silence was broken by a phone ring.

Damon took the phone out of his pocket and exchanged quick look with Stefan before answering.

" I bet you were waiting for my call…from your recent visit to our father I see that you are no longer in the state of denial" Damon winced shooting quick glance at Stefan, who frowned as Archer said our father.

" Yeah I've been doing some research yada yada yada… get to the point where is Elena? And what do you want from me to do so you would let her go?" "Damon nearly barked into his phone choosing to not to pay attention to "father" remark in front of Stefan, it was getting harder and harder to contain information in this town with people blabbing every chance they get.

" You are all business today, you disappoint me Damon. I truly believed that after all the time we spent together you would at least be interested in how I've been. Don't you miss me?" Archer was clearly enjoying making Damon wait for his demands.

" What do you want?" Damon repeated his question impatiently.

" I got to know lovely Elena and I do see the appeal she hold for you, she is quite special and feisty isn't she? I am not sure that she enjoys my company at the moment but it all will change. After all you got used to me after period of time…" Archer reminisced at how Damon's behavior changed while being held captive, how he was still trying to fight him in the beginning and was completely submissive towards the end. " It's a shame really that you didn't let me finish! I have big plans for you Damon and with you getting away and putting up unnecessary fight you just make it that much difficult to hear me. If you would stay I wouldn't have to resort to hurting Elena now would i? You left me no choice!"

" I will rip your tongue out and feed it to you if you touch her! " Damon's blood boiled with anger as he hit nearby wall with his fist forcing chunks of concrete spatter from the contact.

" Now it gets interesting! You threatening me? Really? We should train that behavior out of you in no time… But first I think I'd like to see you try and deliver on your promise. You come to me alone and I will let Elena go. She keeps me entertained for now but we both know that we have some unfinished business. I will supply you with an address. Be there in 30 minutes… or I will have to hurt miss Gilbert here even more" before the line went dead Damon could clearly hear Elena's cries and it made blood in his veins stop cold making his heart shrink from a sound.

Damon had trouble keeping his emotions from taking over, he was way too exhausted, still not fully recovered from his first run in with Archer . Damon sunk to the ground on his knees holding his head in his hands.

Stefan hesitated walking over to his brother, who he never saw so distraught over the course of 150 years.

"Damon?" Stefan carefully nudged him by the shoulder.

" I have to go" Damon whispered " it's all my fault! He has her and…" he couldn't finish his train of thought hearing Elena's scream replay in his head making his shiver.

" I will go with you"

" You can't, you are compelled, remember? And besides I don't want to push that psycho further…not until he has Elena in his grip…" Damon looked up at Stefan trying to clear his head and focus.

" Then we should ask Caroline to go with you, Damon it's suicide to go up against him alone. He will kill you! Look at yourself, you still in pieces after last time! You pretend that everything is fine but I can see that it's not! I can see how you wince whenever someone touches you! And I can see that you are not the same old self! You are my brother and I can't let you go there by yourself!"

" What do you suggest STEFAN?! To run and let him kill Elena?! I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her! I can't stand by while he hurts her! It's my fault! If it wasn't for me that he would never come into our life." Damon screamed in frustration.

" How is it your fault?! It's all because of Irene, how were you supposed to know that he would come after you for trying to help her?"

" Because he didn't come only because I tried to help her! He came after me! Irene was just an excuse, he came after me because he is my brother… I know it's fucked up as shit! But it turns out that Elizabeth was not my mother! I was fucking adopted!"

" Have you lost your mind completely?" Stefan took a step back hearing nonsense that Damon spat out.

" No, not yet anyway! But I am this close to actually loosing it! I am sorry I kept that from you. I found out next morning after I drank Elena's blood. I went to baby Gilbert and had him ask mother… She told me the truth and I wasn't sure that I can tell you! I mean after everything between us, all bullshit we've been through on some level I knew that we will get past it because we are brothers. And I just thought that maybe if you'd get a way out you would take it, this way you don't have to tolerate me. I mean it's not like I've been best brother in the world to you. I made your life living hell for god know how long, I killed your best friend, I stole your girl and that's only from the top of the list"

" For someone who claims to know everything you are moron! So you thought to keep that little piece of information to yourself so you can use it as you wish when you need to? Did you really think that I would care if you are not related to me by blood?!

And yes your did some shitty things but I've got other list too! You looked out for me when I was a kid, you stood between me and our father taking beating so I wouldn't have to! You stuck around even though I know it was no walk in the park and it would be easy to leave, but you didn't! You looked after me.

Even after I forced you to turn and you kept tabs on me. Making sure that I wouldn't get into too much trouble, fixing my mess behind me when I didn't bother to. If it wasn't for you I think I would be dead long time ago.

You brought me back from Klaus! I mean you could just settle and letting me be with him but you didn't. As for the fact that you stole my girl, Elena wasn't mine to begin with. She made her choice and she choose you. And I see why, because even though you pretend to be badass brother you are selfless, you would give everything up to save me or Elena. You care and you love deeply to the point when you don't care about rules and morals. You are my brother and nothing will ever change that! … And if you ever even mention the bullshit again I will punch you!" Stefan added with a smirk holding out his hand to help Damon get up. Damon sat frozen after hearing Stefan's speech, they never indulged in deep discussions about their relationship but hearing it out loud from Stefan made Damon completely speechless.  
He took Stefan's hand and got up feeling solid ground beneath him for the first time since he had that talk with their mother, he couldn't understand why he felt like he was walking in the sand but now it was clear, he was afraid to lose Stefan and now knowing that it was not the case he felt more confident.

" So what do I get a hug now?" Damon smirked at Stefan after a moment of awkward silence.

"NO, you get kick in the ass for being stubborn idiot that you are, brother!" Stefan smiled back at Damon.

" Can you kick me later after I get Elena back? "  
" Sure I can! But you still can't go there by yourself"

" I have to, It's Elena! " Damon stated. Whenever anyone had any doubts when it came to her his ultimate 'It's Elena' meant that no one was able to stop him no matter how dangerous, crazy or impossible something was. Stefan felt absolutely helpless not being able to help Damon with Rebekah compulsion. He felt that if he would let Damon go now he might not see him again and by the looks of it Damon had same thoughts.

" I will get her out whatever it takes, but I need you to promise me something!" Damon looked up at Stefan with his most serious look.

"It depends on what you want to ask"

" No! You have to promise first that you will do that no matter what! I need to hear it brother!"  
" Fine! I promise!"

" If anything happens to me you take care of Elena! You make sure that she will be safe! It's important, if anything happens I need to know that you have my back when it comes to her!"

Stefan hesitated, not wanting to even think that something might happen to Damon.

"Stefan! I need you to promise me that!"

Damon's voice broke Stefan out of the trance.

"I promise, but then you promise that you will not get yourself killed! "

"I can't do that, if it will come between me and her I will choose her. ' Damon said honestly. " I gotta go" Damon was about to leave when Stefan wrapped his arms around his brother, Damon stood for a few moments with his hands by his side not wanting to participate in whatever it was, but the almost involuntary he hugged Stefan back before quickly pulling away.  
" See you soon, I will stake the blond bitch for you" Damon winked before leaving the cell and locking the door just in case so Stefan wouldn't stop him.

Stefan quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Caroline still not willing to let Damon fight this battle by himself.

dot...dot...dot

Stay tuned=)


	80. Chapter 80

I apologize for yet another delay in me writing! I am posting small piece now and currently writing a chapter in which i will get to that little piece of the future when Damon was bleeding/dying do you guys remember it still?

I'm also looking for someone to kick few ideas around, if you would like to help me sort out mess in my head don't hesitate to send me a message. I would really appreciate it. Recently feel like don't know which direction to take! Too many ideas.

Are you still interested in the story? Send me a review so i would know=)

Thank you all for reading.

Sending you tons of love! Next chapter is around 5000 words for now... so it's going to be a long one!

V.

* * *

_There are only two ways to live your life: as though nothing is a miracle, or as though everything is a miracle._

_- Albert Einstein_

* * *

Damon parked his car not far from the address that was given to him by Archer via text, it was distant and quiet part of town which made perfect sense no one would think of looking for psychotic vampire in the loose in quiet suburbs filled with soccer moms and children running around on the street. Damon mentally kicked himself for not looking here, if he would there was a chance that he wouldn't have to endure whatever sick games Archer had planned for him. Damon walked towards the house that was located at the end of the street in a relative seclusion providing privacy. He walked up the stairs on the porch and feeling like a complete idiot rang a bell as he was instructed. He looked around taking quick examination of his surroundings and looking for weak links around the house, by this time he did it almost automatically it was useful skill considering that he has big list of enemies who would prefer him dead.

"Damon, how nice of you to show up" Rebekah's voice made Damon jump a little, he expected Archer to open the door…

" I see you can't spend a day in this town without attracting delusional vampires like your brother." Damon leaned on the doorway raising one eyebrow eyeing Rebekah." C'mon Becky, move it along and get your boytoy Tommy here" he added smirking as he noticed smiled fade away from Rebekah's face after his address to her, it made Damon feel good inside to push her buttons. He could practically see flames coming out from her nostrils and it made him smile even brighter.

"What cat's got your tongue?" Damon questioned after prolonged silence.

" Oh you think you so smart! With your witty remarks and arrogance, we'll see how you'll talk in let's say an hour… I will enjoy every bit of it and the best part is that I don't have to compel you, you'll do everything for dear Elena wouldn't you?" Rebekah teased in return she saw Damon's face change, she managed to turn tables around and wipe that smug look off of his face. She could see Damon launch in

her direction and move back the second he was about to enter the house.

" Oh I completely forgot! You have to be invited in! " Rebekah smiled taking one step back so Damon wouldn't be able to get his grip on her. " it's going to be so much fun!" she cooed "Elena darling, would you come up here?"

Damon felt every once of his body tense up as he heard Rebekah calling Elena's name, he thrashed against doorway in attempt to get inside the house. He had to take a step back , burning through Rebekah with his eyes, he wanted her to burst into flames right then and there. It was then when he saw Elena appear in his field of vision, he could fee every muscle in his body tense up.  
"Elena?" Damon frowned when she didn't even blink upon seeing him, she continued watching Rebekah with glassy stare.

" I think I will enjoy this even more that I thought! It's payback time Damon!" Rebekah grinned circling around Elena in a predatory manner, measuring her every step. Rebekah paused right behind Elena brushing hair of her neck, Damon could see Elena shiver and hold her breath.

" Rebekah!" Damon growled applying so much pressure to the wooden frame that it crushed into pieces under his fingers. " Leave her alone! You got me here, what do you want?!"

" I want you to know how it feels to be helpless and taken advantage of! Did you honestly believe that you could manipulate me and get into my head without consequences?!"

" Fine you win! I already feel helpless and taken advantage of! Happy? Now let her go!"

" Damon, honey. Where are your manners? You should ask nicely!... but I'm afraid it's not enough!" Rebekah smiled still holding Elena in place.

Elena looked up at Damon in despair, she was trying to fight through compulsion wanting to break Rebekah's neck. She felt trapped inside her own head feeling like she was burning from the inside, yet she stood in place.

" How does it feel to stand there, not being able to help love of your love Damon?" Rebekah questioned, Damon had no chance to answer. Rebekah's eyes went red and she smiled showing of her fangs to Damon before biting into Elena's neck forcing her to scream out in pain.

'I am going to fucking kill you!" Damon screamed using all the force he had he tried to get inside the house. He succeeded for a few seconds before feeling pain pierce his head. Instantly he had to throw himself out of the house back on the porch.

" Rebekah, are you done playing? I think it's about time we let Mrs. Stevens invite Damon in. I think he leaned his lesson." Archer walked right up to Rebekah and tore her away from Elena.

"Let me go!" Elena ripped herself away from Archer's arms after he caught her on her way to the ground from severe blood loss. Elena intuitively placed her hand on her neck to stop bleeding, lucky for her she still had enough blood in her to let the wound heal at least half way.

Rebekah growled at Archer ready to rip his head off for stopping her but then she remembered about their plan and backed away, they needed Elena alive, at least for now. They needed leverage to get Damon to behave.

" Mrs. Stevens, Would you invite our friend Damon to come inside the house?" Thomas asked politely from middle-aged lady.

" Damon, you can come in" Mrs. Stevens repeated after Archer in trance. It didn't take Damon long to get to Elena , he blurred to her side in a millisecond instantly placing himself in between her and Archer.

" Are you okay?" he asked in concern visually examining her to determine if they tortured her. He placed his arm protectively over her shoulder as she clung to him, even without knowing what will happen next Elena felt safe with Damon by her side, she knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. Before she used to complain over his overprotectiveness but now she would take it no questions asked over anything in the world. Damon took of his jacket and wrapped it around Elena to stop her from shivering.

" Don't worry, I'll get you out of here" Damon whispered in her ear, all Elena could do was nod. Damon turned to face Archer tucking Elena behind his back.

" What's the deal? What do you want me to do?" Damon asked straight up.

" We are going to have a little fun, brother! But first of all drink up" he moved crystal glass on the surface of the table closer to Damon. There was red liquid inside and it didn't take Damon long to figure out that it was blood. He frowned not fully understanding what was going on.

" You see, my friend Rebekah compelled Elena not to leave this house unless she is told otherwise…if you want this to happen you will drink!" Archer spoke in a calm voice but there was a real threat behind it. Damon took the glass and brought it up to his nose, it was laced with vervain…he could sense it burning his nostrils. Thomas was watching him in anticipation…

" Drink up if you don't want me to hurt Elena" he reminded…


	81. Chapter 81

_**Hello to**_** all!****  
**It_ Took a long time to write this chapter! PLEASE let me know what you think. In a way this is a new chapter of the story that will test every single character in the story. _

_ PLEASE Share your thoughts! next Chapter is coming tomorrow!_

_xoxo V._

_P.S. Special Thank you goes out to Tvd-spn and Sister Someone for helping me sorting out my ideas and sharing their valuable opinions! Thank you! I truly appreciate it!__  
_

_If anyone of you wishes you can always send a PM to me with suggestions, concerns, questions, opinions. I'll be happy to answer!_

* * *

_"Love is how you stay alive, even after you are gone." _  
_― Mitch Albom_

* * *

" Please stop" Elena begged after Damon emptied fourth glass of vervained blood, to this point Damon was barely holding himself on his feet, he was swaying from side to side. He had to put both of his hands on the table to keep himself from tumbling down on the floor, the was trying to block out the pain that inevitably spread all over his body, but with every sip of blood it became harder and harder to keep fighting. He squeezed his eyes shut panting pushing through new wave of pain as new dose of blood pumped through his bloodstream.

" Please, don't make him drink more! Please!" Elena begged struggling against iron grip of Thomas's helper who was keeping her in place. Tears were streaming down her face as she helplessly tried to break free in order to get to Damon and shield him from Archer in any way she could.

Hearing Elena's cries made Archer smile and push yet another glass in Damon's direction, without even looking in Elena's direction. Damon looked up at Archer, if only looks could kill… Damon wished as his stare zeroed in on the glass that was standing right in front of him. He wanted to throw up only from looking at the blood, already feeling how it would spread, electrocuting every cell of his body, burning pain into memory. He balled his hands in fists to stop himself from shivering.

" C'mon brother! If you can drink anymore, I might offer it lovely Elena there" Archer smiled lowering his head so he could look into Damon's eyes.

" I'll drink it! just stop! Please" Elena begged once again in desperation.

" You see, she is more than willing to…maybe I should listen to her…" Thomas moved in to take the glass away from Damon, when Damon himself took the glass.

" You know what makes it even more fun?" Rebekah smiled turning to Elena " I didn't have to compel him…you see how much pain you cause him Elena? If he didn't love you it would be so easy… He wouldn't have to endure this. Do you see now what you turned him into?"

" I didn't turn him into anything!" Elena tried to defend herself, all the while knowing that Rebekah was right… Damon drank that blood only to set her free. For a second she wished that he didn't feel the need to, for a second she wished that he didn't feel obligated to do so…

" We both know that it's not true… you turned Damon into helpless puppet, just like you did with Stefan. In truth I think you are even more cruel than Katherine… At least she didn't deny them who they are… you on the other hand try to change them to fit them in your little world…"

" Shut up! I am not trying to change Damon! I love him just the way he is! I don't care if he killed people…if he will kill again! I love him!" Elena spat in Rebekah's face almost launching in her direction, but being pulled back by Archer's bodyguard.

" You say that now, when he bent over backwards for you. Where were you when Damon was bad brother? When he didn't fit your criteria? You played well on his desperate wish to be loved by basically anyone! Look at him now, are you happy? Don't you think he will be better off without you? I bet he now wished that you would leave and never come back…I know I do!"

Rebekah sneered stepping away so Elena could look at Damon who was now on his knees after drinking fifth glass. " Powerful, strong and fearless Damon Salvatore" she added scoffing.

Rebekah despised Elena for the way both Salvatore's worshipped her, for the way both of brothers were willing to give their lives to save her. She couldn't understand attraction that girl held for Salvatores, yes she was somewhat pretty but nothing special. How many times she required saving? Why someone would be even remotely interested in such helpless ultimately useless girl, Rebekah couldn't understand, no matter how hard she tried. She was willing to understand why Stefan was so attracted to Elena, he needed her to keep Ripper side of him buried, she reminded him of long forgotten feeling of being human… no matter how twisted it was Rebekah could see why Stefan would fall in love with Elena Gilbert.

What she couldn't understand was why Damon was attracted to her, he was drawn to her like a firefly to the light. His love for Elena blinded and overpowered every instinct he had as a vampire, he was willing to deny his very nature for that girl. He was willing to change everything for her, Rebekah couldn't understand why he would want to change… He was strong, independent with his head on his shoulders, always thinking clearly. He fought for what he believed in no matter what or who stood in his way, he wasn't afraid to use her, not for a second… he didn't care that she was an original and that she could crush him with her thumb…all for Elena?!

Deep down Rebekah wanted someone to worship her like that, she wanted to experience that type of unconditional love. Klaus was the only person she had real feelings for, but then he used her only when it was convenient for him. Other times she was in and out from that god awful coffin of his, he used her not as a sister or ally but only as a tool to get to something… Even with Stefan it was different, yes she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him back in Chicago, he was breath of fresh air , after hanging out with Klaus for such a long time, he was good distraction.

Damon was passionate, she felt it first hand that night after the Mikaelson ball, simple memory of that night sent shivers down her spine…Then there was that second time when Rebekah honestly let herself believe that he was interested in her. She let herself fall for that lie that Damon created, only to get information out of her…and for what? Of course to save Elena…again! It hurt twice a much to realize that she was used… When she forced matt to drive off that bridge, Rebekah truly hoped it would be the last of Elena Gilbert! But no, she had vampire blood in her system, courtesy of Goody doctor Fell. It made Rebekah hate her even more, if it was possible, she despised Elena Gilbert with every fiber of her being… And when Katherine came to her with a plan, she saw it as her change to get her revenge. Archer showed up in Mystic Falls just in time, this way Rebekah didn't have to do all the dirty work herself. She had big plans for Damon and coincidently they went along with Archer's agenda.

" Rebekah, it's enough! " Thomas walked by to the Original sister and inserted himself in between her and Elena. He didn't want this impulsive girl to disclose his plan just to brag in front of Elena. He had to question yet again if it was smart to join forces with Rebekah, she proved to be more of a brat than he thought. Yet again he had to peel her off Elena and tell her to calm down, but he had to tolerate her for now… She was necessary pawn in his master plan regarding his brother. He had to send Rebekah to cool down and concentrate on Damon.

" We had a deal" Damon coughed leaning on the table and closing his eyes to rest and get some of his strength back. After few minutes he opened them and looked straight at Archer. " You have to let Elena go" he said in a low voice.

" Oh Damon, but we are having so much fun!" Archer smiled brushing his knuckles over Elena's cheek as she jerked away, thrashing from the grip of his bodyguard once again. She managed to break free for a mere second to kick Thomas. She used all of the strength she could master to knock Thomas off his feet before she could do any more damage she was pulled back in to iron grip.

" She is feisty, I can see why you like her so much Damon" Thomas got back up on his feet. Damon gathered every once strength he had to get in between Archer and Elena once again, he stopped Thomas from advancing further.

" Enough with your bullshit! LET. HER, GO." Damon growled.

" Make me! Maybe I will drain every last bit of blood from her just like I did to Irene… with you watching." Archer raised one eyebrow and took one more step challenging Damon.

Damon exhaled, he was so tired of Thomas's games and twisted fantasies, he was desperately hoping to leave it all behind when he managed to escape. He was trying to hold himself together by the tiniest thread and he felt it slipping. He was getting tired of being used and forced to do things… At this point there wasn't anything he could control and it pissed him off. Not only his life was gutted and turned upside down within last few days, now he had to stand in front of his so called brother. After everything Archer put him through, he had to stand here and jump whenever he would order Damon to do so.

" Today is so not my day" Damon sighted and used every once of strength he had left to get behind Archer and get both of his hands locked in attempt to break his spine. Archer moved without hesitation throwing Damon over his shoulder so he landed on the marble floor with a thud, almost cracking the stone in the process. He pinned him to the floor and tightened his grip on Damon's neck making it impossible for him to breathe.

" You don't stand the chance against me, brother!" Damon felt his lungs shrink due to lack of oxygen, he grabbed Archer's arm trying to break free. It wasn't that he needed to breathe but his body acted on instinct sending panic signals into his brain. Archer applied more pressure as bone's in Damon's neck started to crack.

" Please stop! You going to kill him! Please! I will drink that blood, please! I will do whatever you want, Just let him go" Elena screamed out in a shaky voice upon seeing Damon's struggle as his face turned even more pale than it was before.

" You see what have you done, Damon. You made your girl beg for your life… Even she can see how pathetic your efforts are, you need to understand that you can't beat me . Next time you will listen what I say!" he lifted Damon's head and smashed it back with full force on the floor, repeating this motion over and over again, leaving bloody imprint on the white marble floor. Damon's felt first few hits splitting his head with pain , he tried to get Archer's hands off of him, but after few minutes his hands fell to the floor as everything went completely black. Archer got up to his feet taking white towel from one of his servants and wiping Damon's blood from his hands.

"Let go of her…" he motioned towards Elena.

Elena stumbled on her feet for a second after feeling tight grip around her disappear.

" Oh my god!" she exclaimed almost sliding to Damon's side, there was so much blood. Archer cracked Damon's skull open and blood was gushing out of the wound. Elena lifted his head trying to keep pressure on the wound in order to stop blood from pouring out.

"Damon! Damon! Wake up baby, _please_." She begged almost in silent whisper with tears streaming down her face. " It's going to be okay…" she whispered in his ear cradling his head close to her chest.

"What have you done?" she lifted her teary gaze at Archer in distress. She was shocked with what kind of force Archer attacked Damon, it was strange to see that someone managed to knock him out in cold blood.

Archer tossed blood stained towel to the floor not paying any attention to Elena or Damon.

" Lock'em up" he motioned to his servants waving dismissively towards Elena who held unconscious Damon protectively in her arms.

" Let go of me! … Don't you dare touch him! " Elena hissed baring her fangs when she was torn away from Damon. She kicked, screamed trying to get Archer's people to prevent getting them getting their hands on Damon. Elena didn't hold back, she elbowed vampire who tried to grab her from behind and sent him flying back into the wall with a kick before she could get to second vampire she was knocked off her feet by Rebekah.

" What? You can't handle one girl?" she laughed at Archer's helpers as she grabbed Elena by her throat lifting her up from the ground. " I do admire your fire Elena, but we both know that it is not going to get you anywhere." Rebekah let go of Elena pushing her into the hands of servant.

Elena and Damon were locked up in the basement level of the house, it made Elena wonder if every house in Mystic Falls, except for hers, had some hidden basement cellar to keep prisoners. It was getting ridiculous that once again in the scope of last two days, she found herself locked in yet another basement. She looked around the room trying to see any possibilities for escape, she scoped the all four walls of the room but ultimately came up with nothing. She sighted and came back to Damon, who was still out cold.

Elena sat down on the floor and moved so she could place his head on her lap,his wound didn't heal properly due the excessive amounts of vervain in his bloodstream, she tried to get some of her blood into him, but he didn't show any signs of life, he didn't swallow single drop of blood that she poured into his mouth from her wrist.

" What are we going to do?!" Elena asked out loud gently wiping away blood from Damon's lips, she felt completely useless and beaten down. At the moment it seemed that they were stuck in the tunnel without any sign of light at the end, all consuming darkness enveloped them from every side.

Elena hit the ground with her fist in desperation as she felt tears stream down her cheeks, she hated not being able to help Damon in any way, she hated that there was nothing she could do at the moment but sit and wait for him to show any signs of movement, listening to the silence and his barely audible shallow breath, that no human would even catch.

She wiped tears with the back of her hand and closed her eyes pulling herself together. She didn't know how long she sat there like that, but she knew that her hysterics will not help anyone at the moment, she knew that she had to set feelings aside just like Damon taught her. He told her numerous times that in order to get upper hand in a fight you had to leave any sight of emotion out of it and think only towards achieving your goal. Usually he had no problem keeping his head clear when it came to tought situations, he always seemed confident and cool, knowing what to do...Not this time, however, and she knew that it was her fault. If only she took time to think or even call Jeremy before racing to see him without second thought, then she would never get caught and then traded to Archer...then Damon wouldn't have to drink poisoned blood and go through that torture again.

Less than a week ago he escaped from Archer and it took so much to get him back on his feet. He didn't recover fully and Elena was afraid that if Archer would push harder enough it would break Damon. She could see that he was keeping his emotions at bay not letting them into his heart, trying not to let them cloud his head but with news of such nature, it was impossible for any person to function normally and he was more fragile than ever right now, that's why he didn't argue with Archer and drank that bloody glass, he was scared of Thomas hurting her and it overrode whatever self-preservation instinct Damon had.

" Damon, baby. I know that you are tired, I know it hurts...but I really need you to wake up. I need you to drink my blood to get better... Please" Elena whispered brushing his pale cheeks with her fingers, she leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on his forehead,as if responding to her quiet plea Damon coughed gasping for air. His eyes flew open and Elena leaned back in surprise lifting her hands in the air.

He felt like his head was literally splitting into million pieces, his vision was blurry and he had to blink couple to times to understand where he was and what exactly was going on. Every part inch of his body felt numb and he it felt like an elephant was stomping on his chest. He continued to cough rolling to the floor from Elena's lap, he coughed struggling between trying to breathe and desperate need to cough up at lest part of the vervain laced blood. Damon felt his entire body convulsing in protest to vervain, feeling he was hoping he would never have to experience again. It brought it all back, everything that Archer did to him before came rushing back in, he was back here trapped in his worst nightmare... His heart was pounding in his ears and he was hyperventilating as his mind reminded him everything that happened for the last month, making him relieve every twisted torture that Damon wanted so badly to forget.

Elena shifted to her knees to get closer to Damon, after moment of hesitation she reached out to rub his back in attempt to sooth him. However the second her fingertips touched him, Damon jumped away from her touch like it was fire. Before Elena could blink Damon was in the opposite corner of the room pressing himself so hard in the wall like he tried to blend with it.

" Daaamon" Elena stretched out carefully, advancing towards him with her hands up trying to show him that she had no intention to her him, his eyes flickered to her face but it didn't seem to make him feel any better.

" It's me Elena, I am not going to hurt you. It's okay" Elena reached out slowly and rested her hand on his cheek. Damon closed his eyes in relief when her palm came in contact with his skin. He seemed to relax and look up at her again, realizing that he was relatively safe.

" Umm sorry" he whispered feeling uncomfortable after realizing that he probably acted like a complete loony.

" It's okay..."

"What happened? Where are we?" Damon winced reaching towards the back of his head,locating the source of that splitting headache.

" They locked us here after Archer beat the hell out of you... Oh my God! I was so scared for you..." Elena hugged Damon, almost crushing him in her hug.

" Elena, I'm sorry! I got you sucked into all of this! I have no idea how to get you out... I'm so sorry" Damon mumbled in her shoulder, letting his head fall.

" Don't you dare! It's not your fault, everything that you have to deal with is half mine. Don't you dare think that this is your fault and i don't need you to get me out! I am not going anywhere without you! Do you hear me? "

" Elena..."

" Damon! No, dont! Let me look at your head and you have to drink my blood. No questions, you know it's the only way for you to drink normal blood " Elena pulled Damon towards her and pushed him to sit down on the floor, he could barely stand as is, so she wanted for him to get a little rest.

Elena gently moved Damon's hair to look at his wound as he groaned leaning away from her touch.

" You need blood..." Elena sat in front of him and bit down on her wrist stretching it out to Damon. " No questions!" she warned and after some internal hesitation Damon nodded, taking small amount of her blood. Once again the effect her blood had on him surprised Damon. If before it was like thousands of needles pierces his skin now that feeling was gone.

" Thank you" Damon pulled back " How do you feel? Are you okay?" he frowned reaching out to cup her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I think he was more concentrated in hurting you rather than me... "she shrugged moving closer to him.

" Did Rebekah compel you?" Damon asked examining their escape options looking around and when Elena nodded he continued." What exactly did she tell you?"

Elena concentrated trying to remember her exact words.

"She told me that i have to listen to her"

" Didn't she tell you that she wanted for you to leave and never come back?" Damon reminded Elena, he knew that Rebekah didn't think about what exactly she was saying in her rant to Elena and he knew just about how to twist her words to suit him. He did it once for Katherine.

" So that means that you can leave... but before i need to make sure that she wouldn't compel you again. Considering that i am probably the best supply for vervain... drink up" he offered to Elena. She hesitated not sure if it was a good idea ,considering how much blood Damon actually lost, but then again it was useless to argue with him and they didn't have much time. She took few sips of his blood and couldn't help but cringe noticing just how much vervain she could taste.

" Oh GOD! It's pure vervain! How is it you still functioning?" Elena exclaimed

" I don't know, it's fine! Not the point" Damon got up to his feet and walked up to the front door listening to the sounds behind it.

"Damon! You worry me, look at yourself..." Elena turned him around to face her.

" Elena! STOP! "Damon glared at her " Seriously not the time! What do you want me to do? Lie down and wait for some miracle? Not going to happen. You just don't get it! No matter what you say, i got you in to this. I am not Stefan and i will not let you talk me into patiently waiting until someone saves the day. Because usually that someone is me. I am supposed to protect you, i am supposed to find a way to fix it!" Damon smashed his fists into the door in frustration.

" i can't just sit here and wait, i can't! " Damon panted hitting the door again. He felt claustrophobic being locked up in the room waiting for Archer to come and decide his fate for him...it brought all of the memories right back, all those days, hours, minutes he spent in the darkness listening to every little sound, waiting for the end.

Elena stood in the middle of the room behind Damon frozen upon seeing that her simple words of concern for him sent Damon spiraling down the rabbit hole, she could see that his whole body seemed to shake from the intensity of the pain he was feeling from the memories that suddenly filled his head.

Damon run his hands through his hair being angry with himself but for some reason he couldn't control his outburst. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't pull mask back on and not let his emotions wander around. He felt sick to his stomach being back here, he wasn't sure but it sure looked like the same room Thomas kept him in last time. Just looking at these walls reminded him of the feeling of tightening chain around his neck he shook his head not willing to remember.

" Elena, I can't…" he whispered fighting back with himself before collapsing on his knees and throwing up.

" Damon"

" Please don't touch me, just give me a sec…I'll be fine." Damon lifted his hand up for Elena to keep her distance. " I need you to listen to me and do what I ask you to. I don't have desire to fight with you on this now, can you do that for me?" he asked after few minutes of silence as he got up. " I know what I'm doing but I need you to let me do it my way"

" Okay…I will do whatever you say" Elena said unsure, she had never saw Damon crumble down like that and it scared her more that anything she actually saw him do, this was out of character for Damon on many levels, he was caught in between fire and ice and she didn't want to push him and make him lose whatever control he still had. It made her realize that she was counting on Damon to save the day every time and he did…but now when it looked like he was about to loose it she had no idea what to do. She was brought up from her doom by the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Damon pulled Elena to his side and stood next to the door. When it opened he quickly grabbed one of the vampires, who was probably sent to check up on them, into the room. It didn't take Damon long to twist his arms behind his back before he could do anything Damon bared his teeth and bit down into vampires neck, quickly draining him much to Elena's surprise. He tossed his body aside and took Elena's hand dragging her behind him as he popped his head into the hallway.

" Stay here for a sec…" he instructed Elena as he left the room.

" Hey boys" Damon called out to two vampires who stood guard before quickly snapping their necks.

" Okay all clear." He called out to Elena and she was at his side in a second.

" I am not leaving your side for a second!" Elena grabbed onto Damon's arm.

They advanced carefully towards the stairs, from what he heard there was one vampire next to the exit, all Damon had to do was to snap his neck and get the hell out of here, hoping that compulsion detour will work and Elena would be actually able to leave.

Damon pulled the same stunt with the vampire in the lobby as he did in the basement.

" Okay, it's time to try out my theory…" he shrugged pushing Elena towards the door.

"Here goes nothing…"Elena nodded looking at Damon in reassurance.

She was just about to take one step outside when she was pulled in by Thomas back inside the house.

" Where do you think you are going?!" he growled pulling Elena by the hair and tossing her to the floor.

" Damon, you disappoint me, brother!" Archer smiled as his servants entered the room. They were outnumbered yet again and Damon knew he had to act fast. Quickly he tore away one leg from the table, forcing it to collapse on the floor. He caught glass of vervain blood as it was sliding down the surface and tossed blood into Archer's face to distract him long enough so he could capture him and press wooded table leg towards his chest.

" Elena, go. I will catch up in a sec… GO" he told Elena eyeing all of the vampires in the room. He had Archer in a tight grip that will last for a few moments before he would loose his advantage and he needed Elena to get the hell out.

Elena got back to her feet and was out the door in an instant, she looked around not sure where to run. It was dark and slippery after the rain, picking in blind she ran to the left looking back in hope to see Damon right behind her.

There was an abandoned factory not far away, she figured that she can hide out there and wait for Damon. She slipped few times on ground but pulled herself back up and made it to her cover. Few minutes passed and she began to worry, Damon didn't show up yet… She was about to go back to the house when someone pulled her by the hand into the darkness. She jumped but calmed down immediately realizing that it was Damon.

" Oh Thank GOD! " she breathed out hugging him.

" They are coming after us so we don't have much time… I had Archer in my grip, I was about to kill him when one of his trained monkeys took a swing at me… I got away but I think they realized in which direction I went…"

" What are we going to do?"

" Elena, I need you to run and get as far away from here as possible." Damon held Elena's face in his hands and looked in her eyes pleading for her to listen to him. He had only about couple of minutes to convince Elena to go until Archer would find them. It took Damon everything he had to find her, he was not about to lose her again.

" Damon, I am not going anywhere without you" Elena cried out desperately trying to hold it together, she was a bloody mess, covered in mud and blood. At this point simple thought of separating from Damon terrified her, she held onto him as tightly as it was possible if he wasn't a vampire she was pretty sure that she would crush his bones with her grip. When Elena thought that Archer won and it was impossible to get away, Damon showed up and managed to distract him long enough for Elena to sneak away.

It was not until Damon saw that Elena would not leave his side unless she would be sure that he would come with her he knew what he had to do.

" I will be right behind you, I promise" Damon lied, knowing that he will break his promise. But it didn't matter at this time, he would do whatever he had to get Elena to safety. He was always brutally honest with Elena but if he would tell her the truth now they would probably both get killed.

" Elena, I promise." He repeated with warm tone in his voice. " Please…"

Elena felt cornered, she didn't want to leave Damon's side, she didn't want for him to be out here by himself and definitely not to face Archer alone. There was something in Damon's eyes and voice that told her she had to listen to him and run, the same something that told her that she might not see him ever again. Elena hugged Damon as close as she could, she molded herself around him., wiping away tears.

" Come with me" She pleaded, knowing his answer in advance but Elena felt like she needed to at least try…

" I will distract him long enough for you to get the hell out. If I go with you we don't stand a chance. I need you to be safe" Damon hugged Elena matching intensity of her hug. Deep down they both knew what it meant but neither one of them dared to say it out loud.

" You will have about three minutes to run as fast as you can. Don't look back no matter what, just go forward. I'll be okay" Damon whispered, fighting lump in his throat. " I love you, Elena"

" I love you too" Elena looked up at his face gently brushing his cheekbone with her hand. Elena reached out to Damon and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

They both let themselves to get lost in a moment, forgetting about everything around for a few seconds. For both of them whenever they would as much as look at each other the world around them disappeared and with each and every kiss that same world exploded. Elena didn't want for the kiss to end, she knew that the second it ends she would have to let Damon go.

Damon pulled away and looked in Elena's beautiful chocolate eyes, he took her by the shoulders.

"Go… now" he whispered and turned Elena around giving her push towards the exit. Just as Elena made first step Archer appeared in her way with evil smile spread over his face.

" You didn't think you could run away from me, love birds, Did you?" he made two steps in Elena's direction when Damon got in front of her shielding her.

"Look at you go.." Thomas laughed " Are you sure she is worth it? I mean we can still make a deal… You are my brother after all, I can make exception for family"

Damon quickly glanced at Elena and they exchanged barely visible nods.

" I have all the family I need and you are not part of it. I don't need your exceptions because you are a coward who hides behind your little helpers, at least I don't hide away. I prefer to look in your smug face when I beat you." Damon raised his head higher, Archer looked as if Damon slapped him right across face. He didn't expect for a vampire to still fight him, he proved over and over again his superiority and power over Damon, yet there he was standing ready to fight the fight he is not going to win, even Thomas envied his guts.

" Just remember you asked for it… I promised to let you watch how the life drains out from lovely Elena here and I do intend to deliver on that promise. Then I will decide what to do with you… maybe I will let you live…"

Damon felt rage burning through his bloodstream, no one threatened Elena, not in front of him and when Thomas did it hit the nail right on the head. Damon didn't let Thomas finish his little speech and in one swift motion knocked him off his feet, locking him in a tight grip.

" RUN" he yelled to Elena , struggling to keep control over trying to break free Archer.

Elena moved like her feet were on fire bolting from the spot she was standing, she acted on impulse obeying Damon's request. She made it out of the abandoned factory building and froze half-way, she looked back at the massive structure listening in hope to hear approaching footsteps, she was waiting for Damon to catch up still. She looked into the dark woods where he instructed her to run, just few steps and she would be safe…But Elena couldn't leave Damon there alone, he needed her help and she was not going to leave without him…She turned around and got back into the building… It was then when she heard Damon scream, she didn't care about anything anymore at that point speeding over the where the sounds came from.

She could see two vampires enveloped in a power struggle embrace. It was hard to make out who was where…not until Elena saw Damon falling to his knees with Archer standing over him. Elena shifted her gaze from Damon to the object Archer was holding in his right hand, her blood literary stopped in her veins when she saw that he was holding a wooden stake with blood dripping from its tip.

" DAMON!" she shrieked racing towards him she caught him just as he was about to hit the floor. She didn't care that Archer was standing mere foot away from her with a stake, Elena glided on her knees to catch Damon and it was then when she saw blood spreading over his chest…

Archer tossed the stake in her direction it rolled towards Elena.

" Damon, please no! It can't be happening! Stay with me" she pleaded cradling him in her arms.

" YOU! BASTARD! " She screamed out grabbing the stake and getting up to attack Thomas, before she could do anything he was gone.

" …'lena" Damon wheezed feeling numbing feeling spreading from his chest to the entire body. Elena dropped the stake and kneeled towards Damon.

" It's okay... You'll be okay… We'll get you help and you'll be fine. Just hold for a little" Elena said in a trembling voice… but it will never be okay again… nothing will be okay anymore…

" Damon, you hear me? You are not going anywhere! Don't you even dare!" she yelled hysterically, trying to keep pressure on his wound. She looked around wrecking her brain for a way out.

"Elena?" she heard Caroline's voice coming from somewhere outside the factory. Never in her life she was so relieved to hear voice of her best friend.

" I'm here!" she screamed out but it seemed that Caroline didn't hear her as she continued to call out to her and Damon. Elena tried few more times but it was useless, Damon was getting weaker and weaker in her arms.

" I'm gonna get her and we are going to get you out of here, okay?" Elena told Damon.

" I love you"

"NO! We are not doing that! Im coming back and we are getting you out! Just wait for a mere second…Okay?" Elena asked bringing his head so she could look in his eyes.

" Okay" Damon coughed.

Elena hesitated if it was a good idea but she couldn't carry Damon out by herself, she lost too much blood when Rebekah fed on her. Caroline would help.

She raced outside slipping on the mud digging herself out and getting up.

" CAROLINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was then when she saw her friiend not far away from the factory.

" Damon is hurt, i need you help!" she said running up to her.

" Stefan called me and told me everything ... i had to ask around the town if anyone saw Rebekah and it led me here... "

" Not now, i need your help getting Damon out..." Elena pulled Caroline in the direction of the factory, when building itself suddenly blew up sending both girls few feet back. It was a massive explosion, that forced the building to collapse and scatter bricks and debris in at least few kilometer radius.

" OHMYGOD! DAMON! ' Elena panicked getting up and racing to the building, she felt someone's arms around her pulling her back before realizing that it was Caroline.

" Caroline! Let go of me! Damon is inside! I need to get him out! Let go of me!" she yelled frantically trying to break free.

" Elena, the building blew up! It's fire! It will kill you! "

" You don't understand! He was inside! It's DAMON! Let go of me!" Elena repeated hysterically crying and shaking. She needed to get inside, she needed to get him out...Damon was inside those ruins of a building that were swallowed by the fire flames.

Caroline had to dig her heels in the mud to keep Elena in her grip, if she would let her go she would die in attempt to save Damon... Caroline knew that if he was inside there was no chance that he could actually survive this explosion...Building was reduced to dust and it was suicide mission to let her friend go in there.

" Elena, look at it!..." Caroline pointed out to the factory "We have to get out... "

" But Damon! No he is there! I can't leave him there!" Elena understood that there was no way Damon could get out of the factory on his own... and by the force if explosion it was no realistic that he would survive as fire was one of the mortal enemies for a vampire...

" NO! NO NO! He can't be Dead! I gotta get inside... he can't be dead! No!" Elena collapsed to the ground in sobs while still being held back by Caroline.

Meanwhile:

" How did it go?" Archer asked Rebekah who got into the car.

" Just like we planned! It was very lucky that blonde Barbie showed up! I knew that Stefan will call her... I compelled her to go to the factory and call put for Elena but don't go inside. She has no idea...Did you ge him out in time?" Rebekah frowned

Archer just smirked and pointed to the back seat where unconscious Damon was lying.

" Let's get out of this town...I've got everything i need from here, for now" he said starting up a car with a smile.


	82. Chapter 82

Hello sweethearts!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I can't thank you enough! THANK YOU!

I am posting new chapter=) Considering that for now i can't write actual Delena, with them being apart and all. i decided to use flashbacks to fill in that void. Tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to share your opinions!

xoxo V.

* * *

"Elena, we got to go!" Caroline tried to pull uncontrollably sobbing Elena to her feet.

" We can't, Caroline! Damon is inside… we have to get him out!" Elena choked out in between sobs digging her hands into the ground. "Let me go! Please! It's Damon!" Elena tried to break free from Caroline's iron hold in her once she was on her feet.

Caroline wanted to get Elena away from the fire, knowing that police and fire department will show up soon and it will be tricky to lie their way out of this one… and even harder to compel every cop.

" Elena, let's go…Damon would want you to go" she tried to reason anyway she could with her friend tugging her by the leather sleeve of Damon's jacket that she was wearing.

" Caroline I can't just leave him there…even if …" she stuttered slightly not daring to continue with her sentence, it was unspeakable for her to utter the idea of Damon being dead and gone forever. She felt absolutely numb inside, her brain refused to function and she looked around in bewilderment.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulders and gently turned her away from the flames, her mind was racing trying to figure out what to do. If Damon was really dead, then she had to be very careful around Elena at the moment, she didn't want for her friend to crumble into million pieces and turn off her humanity in the process. It seemed that Elena's whole world revolved around Damon and if he would no longer be there for her… Caroline didn't even want to think about this at the moment, her main goal right now was to get Elena to the boarding house to safety and to Stefan, he will know what to do. It was then when it hit Caroline that they will have to tell Stefan that his brother is dead, she didn't know exactly what happened in that factory but if he was inside, there was no chance that Damon could make it out from there in one piece…

" Elena, c'mon let's go" Caroline tugged Elena in the direction where she parked her car. Elena seemed catatonic, she had her eyes focused right in front of her rarely blinking, she followed Caroline automatically moving her feet one after another but not paying attention to where she was going or to what was going on around her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her gripping Damon's jacket as if she wanted to dissolve in it.

Caroline sat Elena in the passenger side of her car and moved quickly to get in the car herself. On the whole ride over to the Salvatore's boarding house neither one of them uttered single word, Caroline was busy trying to figure out what to do, she made mental list in her head trying to sort out her thoughts.

Elena pressed her forehead to the cool window of the car and looked on the changing scenery, not seeing anything but Damon's face in front of her… His last words rang in her ears… he tried to tell her that he loved her… but she didn't want to listen she refused to listen but what hurt more than ever was that she didn't say it back. She didn't tell him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her…she abandoned him there by himself. Maybe he made it out, Damon was not ordinary vampire he was way to strong, maybe he got out just in time. Caroline didn't let Elena go near the fire and look for herself so there was still a chance that he was alive.

But even if he was dead, there has to be a way to bring him back, she herself cheated death twice, if they found a way to bring her back after sacrifice, there is a way to get Damon back she just has to speak to Bonnie and find a way. Elena pushed thoughts of Damon's death deep down inside, he had to be alive. She didn't see his lifeless body and until then she refused to believe he was was no way she would give up on Damon now, he wouldn't give up on her, he didn't give up.

Elena didn't realize that they were already standing in front of the house, Caroline already climbed out of the car and stood in uncertainty. Elena didn't notice that car stopped or that Caroline was out of the car, she was too concentrated on her thoughts of how to bring Damon back.

She got out of the car and stood up shakily on the ground, she looked at the house and for some reason it looked completely different now to her. House that she called a home and where everything was so familiar and warm for her, now looked like something out of horror movies, cold and unwelcoming.

Elena didn't stop she went inside the house, nearly running inside in desperate hope to discover Damon inside with that smirk on his face that she loved and hated at the same time. They would give him blood and he would be alright. She nearly ripped the door off the loops storming inside and racing to the parlour.

"Damon?" she called out into the silence and she walked around entire first floor, there was no sign of him or anyone for that matter, the only sign of life were glowing embers in the fireplace from the fire.

"Elena, he is not here" Caroline said quietly appearing behind her friend " Stefan is in the basement…Rebekah compelled him to prevent Damon going after you, so he locked him up there…"

" I thought that Damon would be here… I thought…" Elena mumbled turning to Caroline with her eyes full of tears. " He had to be here!" Elena screamed in frustration "He had to! He made it out, it's Damon! "

" Elena…" Caroline started to speak but Elena cut in not letting her finish.

" Can you go get Stefan? " She asked instead.

Caroline nodded and raced downstairs to free Stefan, she didn't say anything to him thinking that Elena should be the one to explain just what happened. She didn't thing that " Stefan, sorry but Damon is dead" was enough…

Stefan ran into the parlour and breathed out in relief upon seeing that Elena was standing there.

" Thank god you okay!" he nearly crushed her in a hug before she could say anything. " Are you hurt anywhere?" He pulled back and examined her with concern.

" Where is Damon?" he asked looking around the room and noticing that his brother was nowhere to be found. Stefan caught Caroline's stare for a second before she quickly looked away.

" Is he okay?" he asked as smile slowly slipped from his face and look of concern replaced it.

Elena felt like words got stuck in her throat, she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

" Elena… where is Damon? What happened?" Stefan repeated his question unconsciously taking step back from Elena as fear and realization flashed in his eyes. Suddenly Damon making him promise to take care of Elena if anything happened to him filled Stefan's head.

" NO!" Stefan gasped " NO! Please tell me that he is okay!" he pleaded switching looks from Caroline to Elena, to his horror both of them remained silent and not in a rush to deny anything.  
" We got away from Archer… at least that's what we thought but he caught up with us. Damon forced me to run while he fought with Archer… he… he staked Damon" Elena choked out in between sobs.

" Then where is his body?! Where is he?" Stefan exclaimed wanting to see his brother, feeling panic growing inside of him. " WHERE IS HE?" Stefan shouted looking around. If his brother was dead he had to see his body to really believe it…He had to see him with his own eyes to believe that Damon died.

" There was an explosion" Caroline cut in stepping closer to Stefan and turning his attention from Elena who seemed unable to speak "Stefan, he was inside… I got there just moments before… I'm sorry …" She whispered carefully placing her hand on his shoulder trying to console him.

" Damon is dead" Caroline spoke out words that everyone was thinking but no one dared to say out loud.

Stefan felt his heart literally stop beating at the moment when Caroline said the Damon was dead, that his brother was dead. He blinked couple of times to chase away tears that appeared blurring his vision.

" I'm so sorry…it's all my fault" Elena whispered looking down to the floor " Stefan, I am so sorry" she sobbed breaking down and hugging Stefan.

Stefan, Elena and Caroline were seating in the parlour of the Salvatore boarding house in complete silence for more than an hour now. It was dark in the room, only source of light were flickering flames of fire on the fireplace. Stefan was holding tumbler with bourbon but he didn't take even one sip remaining frozen in seated position and looking at the flames. Deep inside he was still waiting for Damon to walk in with some witty remark, he even looked in he direction of the front door wiling it to open so he could see his brother once again. After everything they've been through, every possible dangerous situation he never believed that Damon would actually die…He was way to smart for that, always being few steps ahead of their enemy…and even if he somehow fell behind Damon always found some unconventional way out. Stefan felt completely empty inside with the only devastation rampaging through his heart. Damon was his only family, even with the bomb he dropped earlier it didn't change the fact that Damon was his brother. Brother who looked out for him in good and especially in bad times… He had his back while they were human boys and even more so after they became a vampires.

Every memorable moment of his life lead back to Damon, he was always there…They already called Bonnie in hopes that she might find something…They broke the news to her and Jeremy… Bonnie promised to look for a way out…so now they were waiting. Stefan wanted to go after Archer the second he heard what Elena told him, if it wasn't for him Damon would be okay… But then he remembered his promise to Damon about keeping his eyes on Elena… besides he wanted to hear from Bonnie firsthand if something could be done… So he waited…

Elena curled up in the armchair wrapping her arms tightly around her and Damon's jacket. She kept looking at the Damon's usual sitting place…imaging him sitting there with a glass of bourbon, cracking some ridiculous joke…But the she would return in reality, realizing that he was not there and it broke her heart over and over again. She shifted her position feeling stiff from sitting without any movement for more that an hour. She traced her fingers down the leather of his jacket and breathed in Damon's scent that still lingered in the collar of the jacket. She reached into the pocket and frowned locating small round object inside. She fished out her hand and looked at the content, it was her daylight ring…he must've picked it up from Rebekah's house. Elena put it on her hand and frowned… She thought it over and jumped at her discovery.

" Damon's ring…" she exclaimed breaking the silence and forcing Stefan and Caroline jump.

" What?" Stefan turned to Elena.

" Damon's daylight ring! If he was there… then it ha to be there! If he made it out then it's not going to be there! If he got out, he might need out help. Maybe he is lying somewhere bleeding out and we are sitting here already burring him!" Elena blurted out with speed of light.

" Elena…he couldn't make it out…" Caroline tried to calm down her friend.

" How do you know?! It's possible! I don't know what happened there after I left! He might need our help! Stefan?" Elena questioned.

"He would be here by now if he got out! You don't think it didn't cross my mind?" Stefan got up facing Elena. " Do you think I didn't think to go looking for him? I know Damon, if he got out he would be here! Do you see him here Elena?! Do you? " he yelled waving around the room " NO! I didn't think so! My brother is dead, there is only one possibility to bring him back and it's Bonnie. I am not going around chasing air. I am waiting here to hear from Bonnie!"

" FINE! Suit yourself! I am going to look! He is not dead! " Elena screamed matching Stefan. She turned around and stormed out slamming from door behind her.

If Stefan wanted to sit around moping it was his business, she was not going to sit there and wait for Bonnie to come up with a solution when she was not sure that Damon was dead in the first place.

Elena didn't bother with taking a car, she couldn't drive anyway, she was way too riled up to drive. She walked angrily heading away from the house, how could Stefan just accept that Damon was dead so easily? Why was he so set on waiting for Bonnie?  
" Fine! I'll find him on my own! " Elena said under her nose " I will find Damon by myself!" she said angrily. As she walked she started to notice sun slowly rising, the sky became lighter by the time she got to the explosion site. There was police tape around it and judging by the pools of water around the debris fire crew worked hard to put out a flame. Now it was empty, only few orange cones alerted residents to keep the perimeter for the upcoming investigation. Elena lifted up " Do not Cross" tape and walked on the ruins of an old factory. She didn't care if anyone would see her, she had to look. She tried to calculate at least approximate square where she had to look and after few minutes if looking around she moved to the left seeing leftover from a familiar column. She kneeled down and started to dig with her hands, putting away big chunks of bricks and other building materials. She didn't know how long she spent there but after digging through significant amount of burnt debris she was beginning to feel more and more hopeful. She couldn't find any sign of Damon, even if everything burned down, his ring had to be here and she couldn't find it. She got up to her feet and dusted dirt of herself, she was covered in black grime and she could feel smell of smoke in her hair. She stepped over big chunk of cement with metallic rods sticking out, she didn't notice of the metallic rods and tripped over falling to her knees.

" Ow! " Elena groaned rubbing place she just hit, she looked at the cause of her fall with anger. Like she had not enough to deal with. Elena was about to get up when she noticed small glimmering object not far from her, she scrambled closer moving away the obstacles in her way.  
"Oh my God!" Elena cried out when she picked up his ring… It was Damon's daylight ring... She felt her world instantly breaking, her heart was pounding in her ears as she realized what it meant. She was hyperventilating and shaking after realization that Damon was indeed there and that he didn't get out. The only thing that kept her from loosing it all was hope that he made it out… Elena screamed in agony, rocking herself back and forth. She shook her head declining to believe that she lost part of her heart, she lost Damon… She kept looking at his ring realizing that never again she will be able to look into the intense blue oceans that his eyes were. She will never again will hear his soft voice calling out her name… She will never see Damon.

After period of time Elena found herself walking in the middle of the road aimlessly, she caught few glared from passing her strangers but she didn't care. She looked like she came from hell, being completely covered in mud and black residue from fire, with her hair sticking out all over. Blood stains were not so visible now with dirt completely covering them… Elena didn't notice how she found herself on the same street where Archer's house was. She walked inside but it was left abandoned with door left propped open… With Damon dead Archer had no agenda staying behind so he probably left town already… Elena wanted to rip his heart out but it would have to wait… She walked outside and squinted at the sunlight, putting her hand to her eyes to shield herself for sun so she could look around Elena took one more look around the street. Her gaze fixated in the shiny blue object at the end of the street, her heart leaped at familiar blue color…as she came closer she realized that it was Damon's blue Camaro parked next to the curb.

Elena once again dug inside pockets of the jacket and took out car keys… she twirled them in her hands in uncertainty. There was no way she would leave his car here, Damon loved his car…Sometimes maybe even too much, ever since the incident with the parking pole, Damon didn't trust her with his car. She remembered just how mad he was when she told him about what happened….

* * *

" You did what?!" Damon glared at Elena as she stood in the entryway of the boarding house with her head lowered down.

" It's not like I did it on purpose" she defended herself, feeling like she was being scolded by her parent. Damon rounded the corner and walked up to her and looked at her in condescending silence for what Elena felt lasted like a year. He didn't say anything walking past her outside to look at the damage.

She could swear she could see him cringe as he kneeled down to look at the bent door of his car.

" How in the world did you manage to leave imprint of the parking pole?! "

" I didn't see it… I'm sorry?" Elena said sheepishly sinking her head into her shoulders.

" You do know that you are a vampire, right?... I'm just checking! Because as far as I know your eyesight is supposed to be…I don't know…PERFECT! How could you not see that? I'd get a small scratch, but this? Elena c'mon!" Damon rubbed his eyes.

" It's just a car for god sakes! It's not like I drove tank through it!"

"You might as well!"

"Damon, you are impossible control crazy person! I apologized more than a hundred times already. What do you want me to do?"

" What calling me "impossible control crazy person" is not working out? Damn, who would've thought!" Damon walked past Elena heading to the house but the he turned around and walked back to level with her. He stretched out his palm towards her.

" Keys!" he demanded, Elena took keys out from the pocket of her jeans and surrendered them to Damon. Normally Damon never got angry with her, at least not this lever of angry. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the day seething over the damage she caused to the car. Elena wrecked her brain trying to find a way to make it up to him, but she seemed to fail every time she tried something he would not even entertain her idea.

" He is not talking to me now! I mean it, Damon Salvatore is giving me a silent treatment. Not a peep since I surrendered car keys yesterday! And it's all your fault Caroline!" Elena let out in frustration sitting across from Caroline. She was in

desperate need for a girl talk, considering that Damon was ignoring her for almost two days, if you consider that she gave him keys yesterday morning and it was already evening of the next day.

" I'm so sorry, Elena! How was I supposed to know that he will flip out"

" Well, it's his car and we are talking about Damon here…" Elena breathed out taking big sip from her wine glass.

" I swear, I think he really has an obsessive compulsive disorder! Every sock has it's place, how do you deal with it?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

" I don't "deal" with it, I love him the way he is. Even with obsessive bits, I know he might go over the top sometimes but I find it cute."

" Then you are the one who is crazy in this relationship" blonde vampire joked waiving the bartender to brink her another glass.

" Shall I remind you, that it's is you ass I am saving from the "rage of Damon"? Look he is not talking to me, what do you think he will do to you when he finds out that it was you who wrecked his car, while sneaking away on you super secret date with Klaus?" Elena questioned raising her eyebrow, while Caroline tried to pull off her most innocent expression yet.

" That's right, you think I didn't guess why you needed to borrow Damon's car! I know it was a date with Klaus… Why are you ignoring him again if we both know you like him?"

" I don't like him! He is annoying and pretentious and … I don't and will not ever like him like that!"  
" Sounds so familiar! I wonder why…" Elena stretched out " oh wait! I know! I said the same thing about Damon! How did that turn out?" she smiled with a spark in her eyes, cornering Caroline.

" It turned out with him not speaking to you over little, barely visible scratch on his precious car!"

" All courtesy of Caroline Forbes, thank you very much! He basically told me that I am blind vampire! Imagine that!...Car, it's not funny!" Elena added after her friend snorted laughing. " I've tried everything, he is not budging! What am I going to do?"

" Did you try to seduce him into forgiving you?"

" I don't think it will work, I told you he is avoiding me"

" So make it impossible for him to avoid you… I mean we are talking about Damon here… Besides make-up sex is so much fun!" Caroline winked at Elena. " Okay, enough of all boy talk! Let's go dancing!" She pulled her friend onto the dance floor.

By the time Elena got home she was pretty buzzed from all of the drinks she consumed with Caroline. She knocked on Damon's door and not hearing any response she walked inside. He was not home yet…

" Perfect!" Elena threw her heels on the floor and walked over to her part of the closet, swaying on her feet a little. She opened her lingerie drawer and dug up raciest little number she had hidden there, Elena couldn't master courage for it before but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She fixed her hair the best she could and applied a little make-up to freshen up, before settling on top of the bed waiting for Damon to show up.

It didn't take long about fifteen minutes Damon walked in the room, he threw his keys on the table before he actually saw Elena. He had to do a double take, looking around to make sure he was in correct room. Elena was lying on top of his bed wearing navy blue lacy set with stockings.

"What… what are you doing, Elena?" Damon had trouble forming his thoughts, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her body, she was absolutely irresistible making Damon's temperature raise from across the room.

" I am making it impossible for you to avoid me anymore…How am I doing so far?" Elena questioned.

"Um…well… definitely...noticeable" Damon stuttered, swallowing.

"Don't you want to come over here?" Elena smiled seductively, patting bed next to her.

" You do know that you are using dirty tricks?" Damon raised his eyebrow taking off his jacket and throwing it on the chair.

" The dirtiest" Elena smirked, beckoning Damon with her finger. He rolled his eyes but followed anyway.

" I didn't know you had it in you, Elena Gilbert" he said with genuine surprise as he walked next to the bed.

" You do know I'm still mad?" he said with his hands on his hips.

" I know, but I think we can turn that around" Elena stood up on her knees on the edge of the bed wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and pulling him closer to her in a kiss. He wanted to pretend to be angry for a little longer but it was getting harder and harder to do with Elena pressing herself closer to him and planting wet kisses all over his neck. It was impossible to contrite on anything but the sensation of her lips on his skin, Damon let his eyes close savoring each and every kiss.

Elena slipped her hands under his t-shirt, running her hands over his tones back, as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist crushing his lips to hers. He pulled back from her catching his breath, he slipped t-shirt over his hear and tossed it aside. Then he gently took Elena's hands by the wrists and pulled them away from his body as she looked up at him puzzled by his gesture.

" If you want to play, we will play." He smirked with a mischievous spark in his eyes, he leaned closer and kissed Elena by her ear as she let out moan. " You are not allowed to touch me" he dragged out every word sealing it with a kiss.

" What?!" Elena frowned

" It's your punishment, you are not allowed to touch me until I say so" he brought her hands to her sides, freeing his hands and tracing his fingers down he sides with a feathery touch.

Elena shivered and gasped holding her breath as he returned to kissing her neck leaving trace of small wet kisses, he stopped at her jugular as she leaned her neck closer towards him almost begging for him to bite her. Damon allowed his fangs to appear gently nipping at her neck bringing up Elena heart beat.

" Please" she breathed out as Damon chuckled against her skip returning to kissing her lips.

"Not yet, baby" he whispered against them in a soft voice that drove her insane.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered tracing his fingertips down her spine. Elena itched to touch Damon, to return his affections but fought with her self to obey his instructions. He tipped Elena on her back and stretched out her hands over her head.

" No touching" he reminded her as he started to place small kisses up her stomach. Sensation of his lips of her skip made Elena's body burn with desire. She closed her eyes and let out shaky breath, swallowing hard. She growled fighting the urge to run her hands down his back. His breath ticked her skin leaving trace of goosebumps behind. She couldn't help but let out a whimper, twisting sheets in her fists to prevent her hands from connection with his skin. She never thought it would be hard not to touch Damon.

Damon continued to torture Elena, testing her patience and trying to provoke her into breaking his rule, her eyes were dark with lust and desire for him and he knew that using her arousal to his advantage, mercilessly kissing, nipping all over her body. It got to the point when he could feel every muscle in her body shiver with need.

It was then when Damon bit down on her neck drawing mouthful of her sweet elixir of a blood that made his head spin. Elena squirmed under him from sensation of him drinking her blood.

" Argh! To hell with it" she growled not being able to resist, she dug her hands into his back, in one move she flipped him over on his back taking control.

" You are cruel!" she accused Damon with a smile referring to his rule from before. " Now it's my turn" she smiled running her hands all over his body.

" Do you forgive me?" Elena asked innocently, kissing his on the lips and running her hands through his raven hair.

" I forgive you" Damon chuckled and Elena crushed him in a yet another kiss.

It was one of the best nights in her life, Elena enjoyed every single second of it. Elena held Damon in her arms and her life felt complete, as she stroked his back. She wondered just how boyish he behaved sometimes, badass vampire Damon Salvatore pouted and sulked over the car… Elena smiled kissing his temple, it was rare occasion with his actually sleeping in her arms, usually it was the other way around and she treasured that little moment.

* * *

Elena stood in uncertainty in front of Damon's car, she took a deep breath and got in to the drivers seat. She ran her fingers down the wheel, everything reminded her of Damon in this car. It was inseparable attribute of Damon Salvatore. For some reason sitting here it felt like he was right next to her, for a moment she didn't feel gut-wrenching pain in her chest, she took a deep breath and stated the engine. She grabbed his sunglasses from the dashboard and put them on. Elena looked around the car and switched gears driving off… For a moment driving his car took Elena away from all of the doom and gloom, she remembered all road trips that they ever took in this car, it held so many memories… So much warmth and love, Elena could understand now Damon's attachment to this car, it was everything he was…Elena wondered at just how car could reflect it's owner... she would hold on to it, take care of it until he comes back. He will definitely come back…

Elena parked the car and sat there for at least ten minutes in silence thinking over everything…she took out Damon's ring from the pocket and examined it again. Elena took deep breath in and climbed out…she will have to tell Stefan…

* * *

_**What do you think **_**_sweethearts? xoxo V._**

**_BTW Next Chapter Will tell you what Archer and Rebekah want and what is going on with Damon._**


	83. Chapter 83

Thank you all very very much for your feedback on the last chapter! i was blown away by the response i got! THANK YOU! I absolutely adore you all!

I found myself a little busy ever since i posted last chapter! I have an amazing idea for the story just need time to write it. I am planning to spend Sunday writing long chapter, hopefully even two! One for Damon and one for Elena.

I feel bad for leaving you without anything for sooo long so i am posting little sneak peek into Archer's plan. Please tell me what you think=)

xoxo V.

Once again thank you for you reviews! You are what keeps me going writing! THANK YOU!

* * *

Damon felt his senses coming back to him as he felt cold floor appear under him, he coughed and slowly tuned to his side having trouble breathing, His head was pounding and he was completely lost, not remembering anything after moment Elena disappeared. He groaned from amount of pain that radiated from his chest, pain was slowly slipping in and filling every inch of his body as he grew more and more conscious.

Unable to prevent himself from feeling any longer Damon opened his eyes blinking few times trying to concentrate on his whereabouts. It was for sure not home… or if it was then Stefan drastically redecorated...His vision was stull blurry and it was way to dark for him to make out anything. Damon frowned feeling each and single injury from before manifesting itself. He moved his arm to his chest feeling like an elephant was stomping on it. He tried to sit up but his hands didn't obey him and he fell back to the floor panting and coughing, he had no strength to even prop himself on his elbows.

"Elena?" he breathed out into the darkness, desperately hoping that she was safe, yet at the same time all he wanted to hear was her angelic voice just to make sure he was still alive. He listened in hearing only sounds of his shaky breathing and shallow heartbeats. He was alone… Damon took few calming breaths closing his eyes concentrating hard trying to remember just what happened, his mind was racing bringing up various bits and pieces of events, however he still had no idea where he was. The air here was different from what he used to at Mystic Falls, it felt more sticky and hot., change that no human would probably even catch.

After few more minutes he tried to sit up and this time he succeeded, he tried to move further from the wall when he felt something jerking him right back. It was then when Damon felt something heavy wrapped around his neck. His body felt so numb that he didn't catch it at first but upon further inspection he realized that he had chain wrapped around his neck. He felt his pulse instantly quicken as he tried to keep himself calm but ultimately panic overpowered every sense he had. Damon jerked away wanting to set himself free, he felt like wild animal trapped in a cage. It was at that moment when he knew for sure that Archer had him… chain around his neck told him that. Archer knew a way to get to Damon, he knew how much he despised this specific type of torture… the one used only on dogs by putting them on a tight leash. Damon thrashed once again nearly suffocating himself to death, feeling every muscle tense up and tremble as he was brought back to his nightmare.

" No, no, no! " he shook his head trying to keep it all from rushing back but it was like trying to prevent a water damp from bursting open. The second he felt chain wrapped around him he was a goner and Damon knew that. Weeks of spending time like this, waiting….listening to every little noise behind the door… burning sensation of vervain-coated needles going through his skin.  
_" God…no more needles! Just not needles!"_ Damon begged silently, dropping his head in his hands. He needed to calm down… to gather whatever strength he had and fight back or just to annoy Thomas enough so he would just kill him.

" _Just let him kill me" _ Damon thought in despair as he jumped upon hearing metal creak and heavy stone door being opened. Light from the door frame hit harshly against his eyes as he shut them down on instinct before slowly opening them to adjust to the light.

" I see you came around, brother. You don't look so good…" Thomas's voice bounced from the walls forcing Damon to wince.

" I feel just peachy " Damon raised his head with a smirk facing Archer, he tried to project as much confidence as he could master not willing to let his captor to see just how much it affected Damon to be chained up.

"Still have that spark, you better hang on to that." Thomas smiled and walked around to crouch down to Damon's level " I have big plans for us" he looked right into his eyes as he spoke in a calm and collected voice that sent panic signals into Damon's brain.

" Us?" Damon raised eyebrow " I do hope you address to yourself in plural. Because there is no way in hell I am joining your circus!" Damon coughed up blood and spit it out in Archer's direction with a satisfied smile.

Thomas waived to someone at the door and one of his servants came on bringing a chain into the room. He sat down and leaned on the back of the chair.

" You say that now, but I can be persuasive. I think you know that by now my dear Damon" he let out light laugh enjoying how his words forced Damon to growl.

" If you want me to join you then you better spare your time and kill me now!"

" It would be a waste, I am not going to kill you. I care about you, you are my brother after all. It just took me sometime to realize that together we can do great things. The only problem I that you've been hanging in a bad company for a long time… It made you weak and pathetic, they made you weak and blind Damon. Stefan and Elena stripped you of your glory"

" And let me guess, you going to teach me how to live now?" Damon laughed burning through Thomas with his stare.

" I am not going to teach you, brother. I am here to help you, I want you to see what I see…"

" And what is that exactly?!'

" That no one cares about you except for me… Not Stefan and not even Elena. I mean do you see any of them here?" Thomas waived around the room " No I didn't think so… I just want you to see that they don't care about you the same way you do. I hurts me to see how much you are willing to give up for people who don't give a damn about you…"

" Shut up!" Damon shook his head " I don't want them to come, I'd rather die here."

" Oh Damon…We both know it's a lie… Deep down you know that. We can do it easy way, brother. You just have to see the truth and that's it. You wouldn't have to hurt anymore, I will take the pain away."

" Shut up! "Damon roared thrashing against his restraints in attempt to get Archer. He wouldn't let him to get in his head so easily. " I know that they care! It's because Stefan cares about my wished that he will not look for me! "

" Damon they think you are dead… of course they will not look for you. It was so easy to make them believe. To be honest a little too easy, I mean your lovely Elena for example didn't even question it. I mean if she loves you I would assume she would at least try and find any remains. Don't you think she would a least question why your ring wasn't there?" Thomas motioned towards Damon's hands and his eyes immediately darted towards it, his ring was there. Damon didn't want to admit to himself but Archer's words did make sense, maybe it was just because Damon was to tired , maybe it was because he couldn't keep his head up but for a tiny second he agreed with Archer. Damon would never believe that Elena would be dead… even the thought itself terrified him…

" I don't believe you" Damon said in a low voice " I don't believe you" he repeated with more confidence raising his head, as if he tried to convince himself.

" Don't worry about Elena. She will have Stefan at her side to comfort her" Archer's eyes glistened with joy as he watched Damon's reaction.

He knew just where to apply pressure to let it bleed, he knew just what could make Damon tick. After having open access to his head he knew that even after all this time his doubts about Elena and his brother never went away… after all if you spend 170 years facing rejection it was bound to leave it's imprint and Thomas was planning to take full advantage of it.

Damon would be a great asset, he just needed to strip him of his human and emotional attachment towards Stefan and Elena. He didn't get to it before Damon escaped but this was even better this way. Damon was even in a more fragile state than before, Archer couldn't ask for anything more. With Damon discovering secret about his mother, he had nothing to hold on to now. Before all his attempts to break down Damon failed, he needed that extra push to knock him of his feet, Elizabeth was his anchor and with her gone it was like taking candy from a baby…

* * *

**__****_What did you think? _**

**_xoxo V._**


	84. Chapter 84

Hello my darlings!

I tried to write about what happened to Damon and for some reason i just had to abandon that in order to write this.

Will post one more chapter with Damon a little bit later.

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback!

I adore and love every one of you!

xoxo V.

If you are interested i wrote this listening "Down" by Jason Walker ( on repeat) you can find this song on youtube.

As always let me know what you think and what were your favourite parts!

* * *

**WOW! WOW! WOW!**

**I was nominated on Energize W.I.P. Award..**  
**In the category "Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction"**

**The Voting will be from March. 13. – March. 20.**

**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html**

**Since FF net doesn´t allow to post links, just change the * into . please **

**If you are interested Vote for me! **

**Thank you!**

**And Special Thank you for whoever nominated me! THANK YOU!**

* * *

"When we meet someone and fall in love, we have a sense that the whole universe is on our side. And yet if something goes wrong, there is nothing left! How is it possible for the beauty that was there only minutes before to vanish so quickly? Life moves very fast. It rushes from heaven to hell in a matter of seconds."

― Paulo Coelho, _Eleven Minutes_

* * *

Elena sat in Damon's car not ready to get out, somehow sitting here it felt like he was near, it felt like everything was a terrible dream and soon she will open her eyes and see his blue eyes and that smile she loved so much. She snuggled in his jacked as tightly as she could wanting to drown herself in it, hide from harsh reality and pretend for a few more minutes that it was a dream and that it wasn't his ring she found in the pile of ashes.

She didn't notice how much time she spent sitting there in a frozen position with her eyes closed but no matter how much she wanted to put it off and not to say it out loud she had to tell Stefan, he deserved to know… She took in shaky breath in attempt to sum up courage for the talk she was about to have. Elena opened her eyes and tears that pooled in her eyes slid down her cheeks as she took Damon's ring from the dashboard. She opened the door and slowly got out, debating her every move. It was too quiet around, Elena could hear every stone squeak under her foot as she made her way to the house.

She opened the door with the loudest sound as she thought, it rang through the house. She felt chills run down her spine as she entered ,never before she felt so alone and unwelcome in this house, it felt as if with Damon gone all light and warmth of it went away and not it felt way to dark, lonely and cold. She walked in the library to discover Stefan sitting at the desk bend over his diary, but he didn't write anything as page was completely blank. Elena figured that he was trying to occupy his mind with something familiar in order not to think about Damon. It seemed like everyone was too shocked to know what to do, it was exact reason why Elena spent significant amount of time simply sitting in Damon's car.

Simple idea of Damon's death was surreal and it was one of the reasons why Elena, Stefan and everyone else clung to something familiar, they knew that their world was about to change, turning upside down.

Damon managed to hold the group together in a way, it would be lie to say that he was loved by everyone. But he had connection with every single member of their gang, touching their lives and hearth in a special Damon- way. He had his banter with Bonnie pretending that he just can't stand he and her witchy ways, but everyone knew that he would kill for her in an instant, he genuinely cared for her and not because of some promise he made to Emilie more than a century ago.

With him being at Elena's side almost twenty-four-seven he bonded with Jeremy, who warmed up to Damon seeing just how much he loves and adores his sister. Jeremy didn't judge Damon understanding that whatever he did it came out of love and desire to protect Elena, he couldn't be angry at someone who was willing to go above an beyond for his sister and not even let her know what exactly he did for her. When it came to Elena Damon was the best thing that ever happened to her in her life, just like Rose once said and Jeremy saw it. He saw side of Damon that no one except Elena saw before, he saw how relaxed and caring he was with her. How he watched her every move out of the corner of his eye. Even in the room filled with people Damon's had his attention on Elena at all times.

Even Caroline changed her tune recently when it came to Damon, she was the first one to voice her concerns about his behavior and how his actions reflected on Elena and their gang. Caroline didn't want to admit it, but she admired Damon's dedication and his ability to not give a damn about what anyone said about him. He did what he thought was right and no one could convince him otherwise. Caroline wished that she would be so brave when it came to Klaus…Deep down she wanted to see where it would lead with him but she was way to scared of just what everyone would think of her… She saw little sneak peeks into who Damon was really was few times over the course of time. He saved her from the Tyler and nearly died himself, he didn't hesitate for a second before stepping in between her and Tyler. But probably the most honest and fragile moment was when she came into his room to tell him that Elena decided not to complete her transition… he never before saw such hurt and desperate look in his eyes, she peeked behind his mask and it was never the same after… Now Caroline had no idea what would happen to them and more importantly what would happen to Elena… She couldn't bear sitting and waiting for news as time seemed to intentionally to slow down, she left about ten minutes after Elena stormed out. She had to tell her mother about Damon, they were friends and she knew that she would appreciate her being the one to tell her the news.

It would be too hard to describe what Damon meant for Stefan, there are not enough words to describe meaning his older brother had for Stefan, He was person he looked up to since he was a little boy. He was the one to take care of him once their mother passed away, he made sure Stefan didn't fall apart. When Giuseppe drowned himself in alcohol after her death it was Damon who made sure that his brother was fed and looked after. He made sure that Giuseppe Salvatore would never touch a hair on his head, it wasn't easy for Damon to return to their house. No matter how much he wanted to never see Giuseppe again in his life, he came back every time for Stefan. Stefan knew that he would be able to count on Damon no matter what happened in life and he took advantage of it by forcing him to turn and taking away his free will. Damon was angry at Stefan but he knew that his brother needed him… He kept his distance not willing to show just how much he cared for Stefan, he let him believe that he hated him and didn't want to have anything to do with him. But it was Damon who cleaned after Stefan's mess making sure he wouldn't be discovered and killed, he compelled his way behind Stefan erasing any trace of Ripper. Damon loved his younger brother even if he was always the one to get what Damon wanted, Katherine's love and affection at first and then Elena…

Elena changed Damon and he didn't want to hide anymore, he was to tired wondering this planet by himself, he felt lonely and the only reason he woke up every morning pushing himself to continue was his desire to save Katherine and to feel connection to someone again, wanting to be loved by someone… It nearly destroyed him discovering that Katherine couldn't care less, she knew that he was desperately looking for a way to save her and did nothing. It crushed his already damaged heart beyond repair.

If it wasn't for Elena he would let sun burn him the very next morning, he would gladly let fire consume him not to feel pain anymore, just not to be alone anymore and having to deal watching his brother being on the receiving line of Elena's affections. She cared enough to hug him and to try and break through his armor, knowing that he was hurting, when everyone seemed to brush it off. She cared enough to push and keep pushing him until he would get annoyed with her for butting in. She was relentless and with time she earned his trust and he hers, he was he confidant when Stefan was taken by Klaus. She actually wanted him around and it placed seed of hope in his heart. Hope to be loved again, even if it was love from the distance with her being his brother's girlfriend, but he would gladly give everything he had just for one warm look from her or even an eye-roll in response to his joke. He adored those little reactions he got out of her by pushing her boundaries but blurring the line Elena desperately tried to paint in between them.

With time Elena herself didn't see that line anymore, she woke up every day thinking about Damon and went to sleep with her last thought about him. He was the first person she wanted to call when something happened and she knew that he would be there for her no matter what. He would drop everything in a heartbeat if she needed him. Not only he snuck up on her but her consumed her whole, without pushing too hard… Yes he managed to sneak in a kiss and endless smiles from her but he never pushed her to hard, trying to respect her commitment to Stefan. She herself removed the last ounce of paint on that line when she kissed him in Denver, when she let desire to be with him take over. Ever since then her heart no longer belonged to Stefan, even if she was denying it, but Damon was the one in charge of it.

In that fateful call when she said that she was going to see Stefan, what she truly meant was that it would be easier to see Stefan die, rather than him. It would be easier to think that her Damon was safe and he was living somewhere far away from Mystic Falls, it would be her denial… but if she would actually see Damon die it would break her apart, take away any desire to continue living in this cruel world without him in it. Ironically she was the one to die that night, only to come back stronger not hiding away from her hearts desires and to finally let herself admit that it was not just attraction to Damon, but it was something way more. She loved him, every bit of him, good or bad. He made her stop running from herself, stop running period, he taught her to face her fears and how to defeat them. It was not so frightening with knowing that he was right behind her, not matter what she knew Damon would be there and he was. She knew that this time she would not let Damon disappear, she would do whatever necessary to bring him back, if needed she would make a deal with the devil if it would mean he will come back.

Elena tried to keep her emotions at bay until she would figure out how to bring Damon back. She couldn't let them cloud her judgment no matter how hard it was she would try and keep them out…

" Stefan…" she called out quietly forcing him to look up at her.

" Bonnie didn't call yet…" he whispered putting pen down and closing his diary.

" It's not why I came… I went to the fire sight. I had to make sure that it was all … I…" Elena had to swallow in order not to cry " I found this" she gently put Damon's ring in front of Stefan on the table.

" It's Damon's daylight ring…" Stefan's eyes widened in realization of what Elena was saying. Seeing this ring in front of him crushed any hidden hope he had that Damon was alive. "It's Damon's ring" he repeated slowly taking it in his hand. He felt tears blur his vision.

" No, It can't be!... It can't be his ring. I mean Damon can't be dead! He is my brother he can't be dead!" he yelled getting up from the table and throwing everything from its top to the floor. Elena kept herself frozen on the spot not wanting to aggravate him even more as Stefan went through few more items of furniture crushing them in his hands. Stefan felt anger building up inside of him and he needed to let it out, it was too much.

" It's my fault! I should've went after him! … I knew it was too dangerous! I should've fought through compulsion! And now my brother is dead! " Stefan shouted as he hit the wall with his fist causing wood panel split in half. " Damon is dead!" he cried out in pain as he sunk to the ground and buried his head in his hands throwing Damon's ring aside in despair. Elena jumped at every loud bang while Stefan rampaged through the library, she sunk her head in her shoulders wincing at she saw various objects fly around.

She watched Stefan crumble down and rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest

" It's not your fault" she tried to soothe him in a shaky voice as she felt tears threatening to appear in her eyes. She blinked away trying her best to stay strong for Stefan, she rocked him cradling him to her.

" He knew he was going to die… he made me promise to take care of you… I should've went after him… I shouldn't l have let him go alone" Stefan's voice now was low and lacked any emotion as he stared right in front of him.  
" He wouldn't have let you…" Elena tried to reason using Damon's logic. If he indeed knew that it was so dangerous, then the last thing he would do was let Stefan go in the battle with him. " We going to get him back, I promise! We will find a way to bring him back" Elena promised to Stefan. Neither of them moved staying frozen on the floor of the library in complete silence, unsure of what's to come.

After a while Elena managed to convince Stefan go upstairs and get some rest, she spent some time with him waiting for him to actually go to sleep. She didn't mind to keep an eye on Stefan, in truth it was good to be occupied by something, it let her not think, just act on instinct trying to help Stefan.

Elena walked out of his room gently closing the door in order not to wake him, she was still completely covered in mud and fire residue, her hair was sticky and clumped. Her face was covered in mud and blood, completely smudged from tears, she was a mess inside and out. Elena walked into Damon's wing stopping at the door to their room… to his room. Even though she lived there now with Damon, she still thought it more as his room and she didn't mind it one bit, she liked the way it was and they didn't change anything. She opened the door and immediately his scent enveloped her, Elena closed her eyes imagining that Damon was standing right in front of her… She stood at the border between his room and hallway uncertain if she should move on.

" I will brink you back" she whispered hoping that he might hear her, she opened her eyes and turned on the light walking in. She tried not to let her gaze to fixate on anything in the room, she was not ready to deal with it all yet. Elena walked right into the bathroom and turned on hot water in the shower. She caught her reflection in the mirror and froze uncertain if the girl she saw there was her, she waved her hand and reflection followed her lead. She blinked few times completely mesmerized by what she saw, she was unrecognizable… surely girl standing in the middle of bathroom was not Elena Gilbert, but then again without Damon she will never be the same Elena, so maybe the image there was spot on.

Elena carefully took off Damon's jacket and placed it on the vanity, before removing rest of her clothes and stepping into hot shower. At first she just stood there under water, hoping that it will wash away her memories if not tension. She looked at her hands and scrubbed the dirt, as she scrubbed her efforts grew more and more intense, leaving red marks on her skin as she tried to scrub away any sign of this horrendous day. She wanted to wash away the pain not holding back tears anymore as no one was there to see her cry and she didn't have to keep herself together for Stefan's sake. She let tears stream down her face as she gave up sliding down the wet wall of the shower and pulling her legs in her arms, she was broken without Damon… It seemed that time didn't matter today, Elena didn't even take notice how long she sat there under hot water. She had nothing left in her as she grabbed on to the railing pulling herself up and turning off the water. She was completely exhausted, Elena didn't bother with drying her hair as she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and walked over to bed crushing down covering herself fully with blanket.

_Tomorrow will be better_, she thought to herself closing her eyes.

* * *

" _I don't want to celebrate my birthday!" Damon groaned burying his head underneath the pillow_

" _How can you say that?! It's your birthday!" Elena nudged Damon trying to get pillow away from his head._

" _I've had like a hundred of them! And I do mean literally a hundred! Get back o me after your first hundred, we'll talk" She heard his voice muffled by the pillow. _

" _But you never celebrated your birthday with me!" Elena pouted giving up on trying to tear pillow away from him. They were in Italy and Elena wanted to enjoy this wonderful day with Damon, she wanted for him to know just how special he was for her but it turned out into mission impossible with him being completely unreasonable and stubborn. _

_Damon turned over and propped his head on elbow eyeing Elena._

" _Do I still get my wish for my birthday? You got yours" he reminded her about how they spent her birthday in London and he let her see "more"._

" _Absolutely! It's your birthday! You get whatever you want!" Elena grinned happy that he at least paying attention to her now._

" _Then it's my wish not to celebrate my birthday!" he smiled at Elena as smile completely vanished from her face._

" _Damon! Why are you so set against it?"_

" _Because it's just a date! I didn't celebrated it ever since I was six, why would I start now?"_

" _What do you mean "since you were six"? " Elena widened her eyes._

" _I mean what I mean! I don't need it!"_

" _So you didn't celebrate single birthday ever since your mother passed away? It's not normal!"_

" _I am a vampire Elena, we are way past normal at this point!"_

" _Don't change the subject!" she hit him on the shoulder. " Tell me why?!"_

" _Are you going to interrogate me? So that's your "fun" way of birthday celebration?" Damon frowned._

"_But according to you it's not your birthday so spill it" Elena retorted using his techniques on him._

_Damon thought about his options, he could either tell Elena why exactly he didn't like his birthdays or he could spend entire day with her trying to prove how :fun birthdays are._

" _Fine! After my mom died it all changed…" Damon fell silent remembering and after a moment he continued " I remember celebrations with her and she made this whole thing about birthday being special . She always planned something special. Last one we spend with her in our favorite spot. We played and laughed and it was fun. But when she died it all went away, there was no longer any reason to celebrate. It's not like Giuseppe… I don't want to talk about him. Can we just leave it at that? Please?" Damon asked in hope that Elena would just drop the subject and move on._

" _Sure… sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Elena snuggled closer to Damon as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed top of her head. " So what do you ant to do today, then?"_

" _Nothing special, just spend the day with you like we always do" Damon answered looking up at the ceiling chasing away sad memories. _

" _We can do that, but I'm just telling you that if you are missing out on perks of being a birthday boy" Elena teased._

" _I can deal with that, no problem. Just want it to be usual day"_

" _Maybe someday I can change your mind"_

" _Maybe" Damon smiled as he held Elena even tighter to him" As far as I'm concerned I already have everything I need right here" _

_Much to his surprise Elena didn't push birthday agenda for the entire day and they spent it exactly like he wanted, not concentrating on the fact that it was his birthday just wandering around town hand in hand. _

" _Okay, now smile!" Elena instructed as she set up camera and run up to Damon to make it in time. _

" _No problem, come here" Damon pulled Elena into his arms and kissed her as the flash went off. " Perfect picture" he whispered against her lips as Elena happily giggled wrapping her hands around his neck._

" _I love you" she whispered back crushing her lips against his._

" _Love ya too" Damon smiled pulling away and tucking her hair out from her face.  
" So what do you want to do now?" he asked sitting down on the ledge._

" _Spend the rest of my life with you" Elena answered grinning coming closer as he put his hands at her sides. She run her hand through Damon's hair and held his face in her hands. " Just like this, like today" _

" _No problem, babe" he smiled his most charming smile as Elena leaned down to kiss him again as few strangers looked their way with smiles._

" _Okay, I have to admit. It was the best birthday I had in a long time!"_

" _So you at least admit that it's your birthday? "_

" _Yup and we can to this next year… Baby steps" he warned her figuring that was necessary to point out._

" _Happy Birthday" Elena smiled happily " I do have a gift for you" she smile slyly._

" _Is that you?"_

" _Yup"_

" _Best present I ever got" Damon smirked getting up and wrapping his arm around her waist.  
" Wait! I forgot the camera!" she smiled and raced quickly to get it before returning into Damon's arms." Got it!"_

" _Good, I wouldn't want that picture to go to waste"_

" _We can always repeat it, you know"_

" _I'm counting on it" Damon smiled as they walked down the path from top if the hill._

* * *

Elena tossed and turned in her sleep mumbling Damon's name, she woke up with loud gasp breaking out from her nightmare. She was dreaming about events of last night, seeing Damon in flames she felt hot and no matter what she did she couldn't get to him. Elena looked around empty room in bewilderment, realizing that it all was real… She climbed out of the bed to go and get a glass of water. Her stare fixated on Damon's jacket that she left in the bathroom, Elena walked over to take it abandoning her prior thought on water. She hugged it close to her inhaling his scent before returning to bed. She squeezed jacket tightly to her and frowned as she felt something in one of the pockets. Sitting down on the bed she spread out his jacket inspecting every pocket before fishing out little box. She held her breath before opening it, there was beautiful ring inside. It was old by the looks of it, with square stone in the middle and little ones around it…. Elena knew that ring from the pictures that Damon showed her, it was his mother's engagement ring…

* * *

**_What did you think?_**

**_xoxo V._**


	85. Chapter 85

**I was nominated on Energize W.I.P. Award..** **In the category "Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction"**

**Moment that changed everything**

**The Voting will be from March. 13. – March. 20.**

** energizewipawards*blogspot*ca/2013/03/voting-open*html?spref=fb**

**( Simply replace * with .) **

**Vote for me?;)**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

I am posting small chapter now and will have one more up later, i think closer to 3/4am New York City time.

I just wanted to split it up a little bit in order to describe little time jump and what was going on during that time.

Bear with me, the worst for Damon is about to come, writing next chapter got me depressed for him...

Enjoy brand new Vampire Diaries Episode tonight!

xoxo V.

* * *

" No one is going to save you Damon, no one except for me! You will understand it with time and remember I did offer you a way out without pain. But if it's pain you want, its what you are going to get!" Archer spat in Damon's face holding his head up by the hair.

" I don't care, you will have to kill me! But I will not join you!" Damon panted burning Thomas with his stare.

" We'll see how you sing in few weeks!" Archer almost barked at him in annoyance. He offered Damon opportunity to be on his side without torture but he was stubborn enough to laugh in his face. He let go of his head pushing Damon and causing him to fall on the floor.

"Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get out this time, we'll be there shortly" Thomas gave order to one of the guards as he stormed out

He knew that it would take some time to break in Damon, he already had major setback all because of Elena. She had too much influence on Damon, it was astonishing just what he was prepared to do for that girl. This was one of the main reasons why Archer himself despised any human emotion, it was weakness that he didn't care for and soon Damon will see it too.

He walked up from the underground tunnel on the ground level. He was happy to be able to get away from Mystic Falls, surroundings of that town started to annoy him. He didn't want to go back to Brazil after someone broke in so he had to retreat here. He didn't plan to come here just yet, island was not ready for comfortable living just yet but it was perfect to remain undiscovered, which was exactly what he needed right now, so no one would intervene this tim, the only downside was that he had to bring Rebekah with him…

They were on Hashima island in Japan, the island itself had rich history. In 1880 it was populated by the coal-miners and their families after coal was found on the sea floor beneath the island At first Japan's Misubishi company wanted to ferry miners to the location but that thought was abandoned due to cost, instead they decided to build giant multi-storey concrete apartment blocks. Island had well developed infrastructure with schools, temples, restaurants, markets that now stood abandoned, ghostly reminder that people used to live here.

Upon wandering the streets Rebekah found it too creepy even for her taste. There were abandoned bikes leaning on the walls, coffee cups awaiting their owners as if the stepped outside for just a second. Everything in here looked frozen in time, it was as if people simply evaporated for some unknown reason leaving everything behind. Rebekah saw a lot, but this by far was beating every other place she saw.

As Archer explained to her on their way over in 1974 after the coal ran out people were told that they will have some work on the mainland but it was first come first serve basis and that was why people left so quickly leaving everything behind. Rebekah wondered how this island looked like while people still lived here? Now she was sure it was just a shadow of its past glory, buildings were slowly collapsing and the look of it sent shivers down her spine. However she couldn't deny that this was the perfect place to remain unseen, no one in their right mind would ever look for them here and once Damon will be re-trained they will be able to leave without fear of him coming to his senses.

Rebekah felt stab of guilt over what Damon will have to go through but then again it was necessary…She knew that in the long-run Archer was right. Rebekah couldn't help but feel emotional connection to Damon, he intrigued her.

" So I guess he didn't liked your idea?" she asked walking up to Thomas and dusting herself off

" He is stubborn, my brother. It will be a good thing in time. When we go back to Mystic Falls this quality would prevent Stefan or Elena turning him back against us"

" I would simply compel him to be on our side"

" Of course you would" Thomas sneered " You like taking easy way out, but might I remind you that you are not in high school anymore honey! I don't need your cheap tricks, they have a way of backfiring. If you want to do something to work out the way you want it to, then do it right."

" How dare you talk to me like that, I can crush you!"

" Did I hurt your girly pride? Get over yourself. Yes you are big bad original, but I helps to have a brain in that pretty blonde head of yours. If you don't like the way I talk to you, you are free to leave"

Thomas walked away from her leaving her to pout by herself not willing to give her any more attention. He had much bigger things to worry about after all.

Damon was officially in hell… It felt like his body was on fire that didn't allow him to think clearly. He drifted in and out of consciousness not sure how much time he spent lying in the cold floor, he was starting to feel thirst make its appearance. His injuries sucked up whatever blood he had in him and how he was really feeling drained. He tried to move into more comfortable position but it all ultimately impossible, as whenever he would move he would start feeling it restrict his air supply. Damon tried his best to keep cool but the sensation of being choked to death didn't agree with his plan. In the end he moved closer to the wall leaning his back against it for support, he closed his eyes and breathed out in attempt to cope with pain. He was hoping that as time passed he would feel numb and not feel anything or that in the end Archer will grow tired of this charade and simply kill him…

Oh how Damon wished for all of this to be over...He knew that he would not be able to go through this second time around and keep his sanity, deep down he knew that he didn't stand a chance before Archer's twisted ways in part because he knew just what to expect now and simple reminder of her previous month in captivity sent shivers down his back... It scared him and Damon was not an easy person to scare…


	86. Chapter 86

" It's Stefan It's always going to be Stefan" Elena's voice rang through Damon's head as if she was standing right next to him. Damon shut his eyes shaking his head yet again. It was getting harder and harder not to see Arher's point as he rampaged through his head like he was at home, he pulled all of the unpleasant moments Damon didn't want to remember and taunted him with them.

Damon was exhausted physically and emotionally he lost any track of time, he was stuck in this tiny room waiting for death to come. Praying for it all to be over, not to feel anymore, not to remember anything anymore.

Damon couldn't escape his mind and at this point he had hard time trying to find reasons to keep fighting him. He had trouble trying to find good enough reason to grab onto, with everything that happened over in Mystic Falls and with him discovering truth about his mother Damon felt lost.

It was good to have that one thing that he never doubted, Elizabeth in a way was what pulled him away from the darkness into the light. Now on the other hand he felt like he was living complete lie over the course of last 170 years ,believing in something that wasn't true like kids believe in Santa Clause. Ultimately his efforts to fight with overpowering black hole that was his life came up to nothing, yet again he was left with nothing. Only this time he didn't have it in him to keep fighting, keep trying to twist himself into something that others wanted him to be.

He tried to grab onto Elena, he tried to hold onto her, she was his hope and he wanted to get back to her. It worked for short period of time, worked right up until the moment when Archer dug up every single doubt and reservation Damon initially had about her love towards him. He reminded Damon that he used to be a monster and there would be no way someone as light and pure as Elena would truly love him. He used it to his advantage bringing out something that Damon buried deep inside and magnifying every insecurity he had.

For Thomas it was a challenge at first to find new way just how to push Damon's buttons but once he got access to that part of his memories it was child's play after that, Elena did wonderful for Archer, with her impeccable ability to stab Damon into his heart over and over again. Just like when she said that his love was a problem and it clouded his judgment, which was true. Archer showed Damon just how right she was with her rush words, Damon did had a tendency to get completely blinded when it came to Elena, he disregarded his own self-preservation and went along with her needs, which was exactly why he was in this predicament.

As more time passed it became more and more clear that there was no way for him to get out of here or that Stefan was indeed searching for him. Why would Stefan search for him anyway? Damon told him the truth and he was no longer obligated to save him. Now Stefan had a chance to get back Elena, ultimately it was perfect setup for him. Thomas didn't hesitate for a second in rubbing this in… He was confused by what he should believe now. Damon jumped upon hearing steps behind the door taking deep breath and bracing himself for what's to come. His body tensed up at the sound, he was still trying to recover from last "talk" Archer had with him by jamming stake after stake into him when he still tried to decline his proposal. Instantly he was transported to that moment again…

"No! " Damon mumbled spitting out blood trying to turn himself away from Thomas. He was restrained with his hand over his head and feet barely touching the ground.

"I told you before Damon, you have to meet me half way here! You being stubborn like that doesn't make it easier for me, now I will have to punish you!" Thomas jabbed one more little stake coated with vervain into Damon's neck. His pupils widened as fresh wave of pain spread over his body knocking him of balance, which was already tricky to keep being suspended for the ceiling.

" Maybe I like punishments…I'm twisted like that, Tommy" Damon managed to say as he recovered his breath.

" I'm pretty twisted too, lil' brother" Thomas smiled as Damon winced from being referred by him as brother. " You will have to beg me to stop!" he added while taking out stake and twirling it on his hands. "Now where did we stop?" he winked at him and lifted Damon's chin up with the edge of it.

" I don't beg, sorry to disappoint…"

" Oh but you will!, I promise you that"

It was the last thing Damon remembered before he blacked out.

" Get him back to his cell!" Archer screamed out storming out of the room and hitting a door with a much force as he could master.

" I guess still no luck?" Rebekah smiled at Thomas and his attempts to re-program Damon.

" I don't need your attitude, thank you very much! Go pout somewhere else!"

" Well, I know that you are mister "know it all!" But don't you think it is a little fruitless to try and open dead closed door by banging on it with a sledge hammer? Damon is quite used for his enemies to torture him almost any way possible! Believe me, I know…"

" Do you have any other suggestions or you just want to criticize me?"

Thomas rolled his eyes.

" As a matter of fact I do! It's better to try and find a key to that door and I know just the way to do it… besides I am pretty sick of this island! The sooner you will break him in, sooner we can leave!"

"Fine whatever! Try your way!" he gave up rising his heads over the head giving up, he tossed key from Damon's cell to Rebekah. She caught them with a smile, it was her turn to play.

She walked over to where Thomas held Damon and unlocked the door, at first she didn't even see him at first. But them she made out someone who was ling on the floor and she was not sure that it was indeed Damon… She gasped at his appearance and it too her few minutes to get enough courage to walk over to him. She could see dried up blood all over his back with stakes still in place… When she got closer she realized that Damon was barely recognizable under all of this blood, Archer really did a number on him today, he was so helpless lying there on the cold stone floor. Rebekah felt stab of guilt for what he probably had to endure and she felt desire to try and shield him from Thomas…She knew that it was necessary to get Damon on their side, she had her plans.

"Damon?" she crouched down to gently nudge him in order to wake him up, but the second her fingertips came in contact with his skin, Damon's eyes flew wide open and he jerked away to the best of his ability.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…I promise. I came to help…" she motioned to the guards and they brought over big bowl with warm water and few towels.

Damon closed his eyes for a few seconds catching his breath. He was way to tired to argue with her and in a way he was glad to hear familiar voice…

" Will you let me help you?" Rebekah asked in a soft tone, when Damon didn't say anything she reached out to his back again and once again it caused him to jerk away from her hands this time looking right into her eyes... with fear. Rebekah was speechless ,never before she saw that look from Damon he was never scared… but the way he looked at her now sent shivers down her spine.

" I just want to take out the stakes to let you heal…I will be gentle…"

"Don't …" Damon said in a husky voice shaking his head.

" Damon it's ridiculous you can't heal unless I take stakes out…Why won't you let me help you..."

Rebekah reached out and turned Damon on his side, he tried to fight her but he had completely no strength left. Rebekah tried her best not to cause him even more pain that he was in already, she grabbed little stakes by their ends and pulled them out while holding Damon still as his entire body twisted from the pain.

" It's going to be okay… just a little more" she tried to soothe him removing few more stakes, she could hear him actually whimper and it broke her heart to see him in such pain. Salvatore's were not her favorite people in the world but she liked Damon…seeing him in this state was more than she bargained for. Rebekah took the last stake out and held Damon in her arms to the best of her abilities hoping that it would feel better for him… She didn't bring any blood for him, Archer was way to strict with his blood police here… Damon was in the brink of passing out and he needed help to get better. Rebekah looked around and when she was sure that no one was watching her she bit into her wrist and then stretched it out to him. She could see black veins instantly appearing under Damon's eyes as he smelled blood. He hungrily bit into her wrist letting need for blood take over any reservation he had. He needed blood to heal and it was too long since he had a single drop...

" Damon, it's enough!" Rebekah tried to pull away but Damon was trying to fight her on that…" It's enough!" she compelled him and he instantly pulled away taking deep breath in.

" Let me see you back…" Rebekah forced him to pull away from her and turn so she could examine him. She took wet towel and carefully and gently wiped away blood from him. She could feel how every single muscle tensed up under her touch as he tried to lean away from her. When she removed layer of blood she could see just how pale his skin was but what she scared her even more were little bleeding marks all over his back.

" Oh my god…" she gasped realizing that they were vervain needles stuck under his skin. "How could he do that …" she whispered in shock.

" Please…" she heard barely audible plea from Damon " Kill me" he asked and it broke Rebekah's heart to hear it.

" I am not going to kill you! But I can get them out… do you want me to do that?" she asked giving Damon at least some control back as he nodded. Rebekah pulled up her sleeves and concentrated on getting every single needle out.

No matter how hard she tried to be more carefull, Damon's entire back was once again completely messed up. Damon was breathing hard with sweat dripping if his forehead.

" Make…it… stop!"

" It's almost done…" Rebekah could feel him shaking and it complicated to dig through his flesh in search for those tiny needles.

When she was done he could barely string words together and he couldn't keep his eyes open. Rebekah cradled his head on her knees gently brushing his hair.  
It was much harder than she expected to keep her feelings in check. She had to remind herself once again why she was doing it…

"It's all going to okay…I'll take care of you…"

**I was nominated on Energize W.I.P. Award..** **In the category "Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction"**

**Moment that changed everything**

**The Voting will be from March. 13. – March. 20.**

**energizewipawards*blogspot*ca/2013/03/voting-open*html?spref=fb**

**( Simply replace * with .)**

**Vote for me?;)**

**THANK YOU!**


	87. Chapter 87

Hello my darlings!

I apologize for taking so long to post anything. I went on little trip and had no time to actually post anything

I have a little treat for you! Posting this little snippet and TWO more chapters today. Wait for them that's where stuff goes down!

** ALSO Thank you for everyone who voted for me! I won the first Place in " Most promising Vampire Diaries Fanfiction" THANK YOU! **

**I am truly honoured and ****flattered! **

**THANK YOU!**

**xoxo V.**

* * *

" Damon you need to stop being a slave to them. They keep you locked in a cage and let you out when its convenient for them. But when you do something that doesn't fit into their morals you are immediately thrown back to the dog's house. I don't want that for you brother. I want you to be strong, I want you to be real you, no holding back" Rebekah cooed sitting on the floor next to him and gently tracing circled patterns on his back. Few days have passed since her last visit and it was obvious that her method worked much better in convincing Damon to even listen.

At first he tried to object and set boundaries between himself and Rebekah but as time passed he had hard time seeing reason to keep fighting her, she was trying to help him… And at that time she provided him with drop of comfort he needed after weeks spending in this dungeon. It seemed like she was truly concerned for his wellbeing and that she cared. Her words made sense now when he looked around realizing just where he ended up due to his desire to protect Elena and his brother. It was clear now more than ever that they were not going to save him, timeline for that had passed and he had nothing to wait for anymore. Which was probably why Rebekah looked like the only one who cared at this point.

Damon winced feeling constricted in his movements due to lack of blood in his system as he turned to face Rebekah. Archer liked to keep him on the edge, giving him just enough blood so he wouldn't starve but yet not enough for Damon to be able to put up a fight. There will be time when he will lift restriction on blood but for now it was not safe to do so. He needed to get upper hand on Damon and it was working so far.

Damon found himself to be less aggressive towards Archer, almost indifferent not wanting to answer or do anything, most of the time he would sit on the same spot and look right in front of him with blank stare. He was just way to tired now and it was significant change in comparison to Damon who was spatting sarcastic remarks and thrashing against his restraints with such force that it caused him even more pain and significant blood loss.

" You have to realize that neither I nor Thomas want to keep hurting you. We want to help you. We just need you to see the truth. I want you to feel the pain that Elena and Stefan caused you and realize that they are being selfish towards you." Rebekah continued cautiously.

" I'm tired…can you make it all go away?" Damon asked with his eyes closer. He was still weak after Archer's elaborate torture and it took Rebekah everything she had to prevent him from coming after Damon again. She was sure that her way would work just as perfectly.

" It all can go away…you just need to see the truth."

" I don't want to feel this way anymore"

" You don't have to, you can stop caring for those who don't care about you… You can be independent and strong once again and we will help you. Archer can help you"

" How ?" Damon asked in a low voice.

" You can turn it all off" Archer's voice bounced from the walls of the room and sent shivers down Damon's spine, he could feel every muscle in his body tense up as if preparing him for yet another wave of pain.

" Relax brother! I am not here to hurt you. I am sorry it came to that. But you had to see it for yourself… You see it now don't you? " Thomas kneeled down to face Damon. " You see everything now…how Stefan and Elena used you? That no one except me cares enough for you to make you see the truth"

Damon stayed quiet for the longest time thinking over his words… everything he didn't want to see and pretend that he fit in at Mystic Falls, everything he went through with Elena and Stefan supported Archer's claim, all good moments were not enough for him to keep holding on for a hope, it was nothing in comparison to the fact that he was abandoned here by himself, he resented them for it.

Knowing himself he would never give up and he would find Stefan or Elena if anything were to happen to them, he nearly got himself killed dozen times while trying to rescue his brother from Klaus. He would let anyone hurt them, like Archer hurt him. He would do whatever in his power… And somehow he found himself left alone, fighting for himself . But fighting for what exactly? Holding on for some stupid emotional attachment to his brother and selfish girl, who put her needs ahead of her? For his brother who betrayed him? There was nothing in Mystic Falls for him anymore and in his weird way Archer was the one to open up his eyes… Damon could see clearly now how his emotions played tricks with his mind, forcing him to abandon any self[reservation instinct he had and turn into masochist, willingly letting himself get trapped into the same pit of misery.

" I see it now" he finally answered opening his eyes. " I see everything and it hurts"

" I know it does… Its sucks to feel betrayed but the ones you though were closest to you… But now you have me, Brother! I will take care of you. " Thomas helped Damon to get up so he could stand " You can be whoever you want to be, do what you want to do! You can have entire world at your fingertips" He placed both of his hands on Damon's shoulders. " You just need to stop torturing yourself"

Damon looked up from Rebekah to Archer in hesitation.

"Just turn it off…you will feel free. No more pain" Thomas nudged Damon.

It wasn't the first time Archer suggested turning his emotions off, but for the first time Damon truly considered it. Ever since he came back to Mystic Falls to free Katherine he was miserable, yes there was the time he spent with Elena in Europe but it was different… It was easy because they had no one else there, it was easy because no one judged him there…And the second they came back it all went away. He was tired feeling rejection, he was tired from feeling period.

Damon took a deep breath, closing eyes, when he opened them there was nothing left to feel, he felt like he could breathe again…

* * *

**_What did you think?_**


	88. Chapter 88

_Hello my darlings,_

_ I just wanted to address few things._

_I had some personal health issues that prevented me from posting this chapter sooner as i promised. _

_I take this story and all of you very seriously, hence if it wasn't serious i wouldn't make you wait for sure. _

_I am feeling much better now._

_ I value each and every one of you my wonderful readers!_

_On the second note:_

_After reading your reviews i am not sure if i should post next chapter or go in different direction. So i wanted to ask your __opinion. _

_Regarding near future for Damon, i realize that it's been a while since true Delena moment and i am sorry for that _

_(I can make up for it with flashback). _

_I wanted to explore Damon going into deep end because i don't think it's easy to recover from recent news he got about Elizabeth._

_ It was one of the main reasons for just why he decided to turn off his humanity. Yes Archer's torture added pain but ultimately he just wants to escape his life for a moment, not be Damon Salvatore ._

_In my next chapter that i wanted to post i had him in very dark place bonding with Rebekah and Archer, having some fun but in very dark Damon way. _

_I do have plan for the future and how to turn him back but before that he has to go through this journey, to explore denial before ultimately being forced to deal with reality. _

_I can of course go in direction of Elena saving him and that be the end of it but if you trust me i would rather take long way before that will happen._

_If you will bear with me i will post next chapter right away._

**_Please let me know your thoughts. _**

_Thank you V._

* * *

" It's been three months! She is going crazy…" Bonnie said in a low voice sitting down next to Jeremy in their kitchen.

" I know, but I am not sure that at this point even I can do anything…she is convinced that Damon is alive somewhere… she garbs onto every single theory and runs with it" Stefan ran hands through his hair in frustration. He was exhausted from trying to reason with Elena, who at this point seemed to completely loose grip on reality. She kept coming up with most dangerous an ridiculous theories which didn't make it any easier on Stefan in attempt to deal with his brother's death.

" She keeps holding on because Jeremy didn't see his ghost yet…" he added with a sigh.

" She keeps asking me but it's true. I didn't see Damon, which is strange. I thought with him being Damon he would enjoy freaking me out…"

" We don't exactly know how everything works. Just because Alaric was able to come and talk to you after he died doesn't mean that it's the same for everybody" Bonnie put her two cents in " I tried every single locator spell, actually I tried every spell I could think of. Nothing. If he would be alive if would be able to get something…Sorry " she looked up at Stefan who quickly looked away trying to hide how it still hurt.

Last three months were the darkest ones in his entire existence, he kept waiting for something to prove him wrong for some sign that Damon could come back. At first he tried looking with Elena, but as her theories grew more and more bizarre he started to grow more and more annoyed and angry with her. Every time he seemed to come to terms with Damon's death, she would give him false hope which ultimately turned out to be complete bust and pain hit him again over and over again. He was too tired to keep going in circles and keep waiting for a miracle that wasn't' meant to be.

" I can't do this anymore! I can't keep reliving his death over and over again. It's too much! Why she can't understand that! Why can't she just accept the fact that Damon will never come back because he is dead!" Stefan exclaimed smashing glass of water he was holding in his hand and sending little sharp pieces of glass flying in all directions. " I'm so sorry…are you okay?" he asked in concern looking at Bonnie and Jeremy.

" Yeah.. we are fine." Jeremy nodded brushing away tiny pieces of glass from the table surface. He stood up and walked over to the window. It was hard not to agree with Stefan, his sister changed. She grew obsessed with idea that someone must've taken Damon and that he needed her help. At first she had valid reasons, with them living in not so ordinary world it was possible. However everything pointed to the fact that Damon was indeed dead, she found his ring at the sight, Bonnie couldn't locate him anywhere on the face of the world and the only hope that Elena had left was that he didn't see his ghost. It was very un-Damon-like not to even show up. Part of Jeremy hoped that Elena was right and Damon was alive but the other half of him desperately wanted to see him already to give Elena chance to move on.

" There is something we can do…" Bonnie broke the silence and as if reading Jeremy's thoughts she continued. " We can tell her that you saw his ghost…I mean we all know that its impossible for him to be alive"

" I can't do that to my sister! You don't think it didn't cross my mind?! "

" I think Bonnie has a point…I mean what other options do we have, wait until Elena does something to get herself killed in this crazy chase? It's all she ever talks about, she is obsessed with the idea and she doesn't see how dangerous her action are right now…Do you want to loose her?" Stefan intervened.

" No I don't want to loose her, but I don't think I can lie to her about Damon! How in the world am I supposed to tell her that I saw him and that he didn't want to talk to her? It's not going to fly, she is not stupid."

" Jeremy, think it over…We are going to be protecting her this way. I know that Damon would be on our side"

" How do you know that it's not going to completely crush her? As far as I can see the only reason why she didn't loose it is hope. If we take that away, there is no guarantee that she wouldn't crumble down… You didn't see what I saw, just how strong connection between her and Damon was."

" Oh I get it, believe me I've heard it all by now…" Stefan rolled his eyes

" I don't think that you actually do! You preferred to look the other way when it came to Elena and Damon. I don't blame you. Be honest you didn't spend any time with Damon and Elena since they got back from their trip. You didn't see what I saw"

Stefan had to admit that ever since his fight with Damon before they even left Mystic Falls, he didn't spend any time with him. They drifted apart and he was to blame for it. If he would know what this would lead to… if he knew that his actions would lead to such fallout that will never be truly fixed. Stefan felt guilty that he didn't make it up to his brother and now he will never have that opportunity again. Maybe if they were closer then he might've been there for him when he found out about their mother… He might've been able to help him through, if only Stefan knew.

" As much as I want to protect Elena, she completely lost her grip on reality. For three months I didn't say word! But we all know that Damon is not coming back! I can't go through this over and over again! All I want you to do is just tell her that you saw him! I don't know why he didn't show up and a this point I don't even care! "

" She is my sister! Do you want me to break her heart again, I am supposed to protect her not tear her down" Jeremy yelled out burning Stefan with his eyes.

" She asked Damon to make you forget stuff to protect you! It's the same thing! "

" Will you stop yelling at each for like two seconds! It's been stressful time for everyone, we need take time and cool down." Bonnie inserted herself between Jeremy and Stefan bringing both of their attention to her " Why won't you go back to the house and we will think about your suggestion?" she asked Stefan

" I just want for her to stop being in denial…It's not like I would enjoy seeing her in pain…Just think about what I am suggesting you, please" Stefan added before heading out the door leaving Bonnie and Jeremy to themselves.

" Can you believe it? How can he even suggest this? He was his brother, I would think that Stefan would be right next to Elena trying to find any possible way to get him back!" Jeremy exclaimed cleaning out plates from the table just to keep himself busy, he couldn't help the anger. Bonnie stopped him taking plates away so he wouldn't smash them and took his hands in hers.

" Look, I know it's been rough. Believe me I would probably be one of the last people to admit that Damon somehow held the group together. It's strange to see just how everything got screwed up! Look at you and Stefan in screaming match… Elena doesn't see or hear anything if it doesn't involve Damon…even Caroline changed, I mean c'mon she is dating Klaus! It doesn't even feel like it's our life anymore" Bonnie wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck bringing him closer to her.

" I thought about that too… telling Elena that I saw Damon" Jeremy admitted closing his eyes.

" You don't have to feel guilty about it, I understand. I think that it might be the only thing left for her to get some sort of closure… She is in hell right now"

" I'm just afraid what it will do to her if she finds out that …"

" She is not going to find out and it think that by that time she will move o and she will understand."

" I don't know…"

" Just think it over" Bonnie smiled " Now on more fun note! I was promised some romancing from my husband today and I am here to collect"

" That's still sounds weird " Jeremy smiled at her reference to him as husband hugging Bonnie " I love you, thank you for helping me out"

Elena was settled on the floor in the middle of Damon's room, she had every single book she could find information from laid out in front of her. It was easy to believe what everyone kept telling her, but it didn't feel right. She couldn't help but feel that Damon was in trouble, but whenever she would try to convince others in her theory they brushed it off and at this point she didn't see any reason to keep hanging out with any of them.

Instead she concentrated all of her efforts in attempt to find Archer, Elena was sure that it wasn't simple coincidence that he disappeared right after that night. From what she witnessed while he held her captive he wouldn't miss out on opportunity to gloat, yet there was no sign of him after.

"Where are you?" Elena whispered running hands through her hair and tossing aside map.

" Elena? You are home?" she heard Stefan's voice from the first floor.

" In here, I found something that might help…" Elena said with determination knowing that he will hear her.

" I thought you were going to come over for dinner… Jeremy and Bonnie, remember?" he made his way to the second floor and now stood in the door frame cutting her off mid sentence

" I never said that I am coming over…" Elena quickly looked away concentration on books once again.

"How long are you going to let it go on like this?"

" I don't know what you are talking about"

" Of course you do! He is your brother…"

" Why would I want to hang out with people who think I am crazy? I would think that you of all people would get from where I am coming from! But from what I see you seem happy with the way things are!"

"Elena! How can you say that?"

" How can I not? I truly thought that you'd be on my side! I can feel that you think that I've lost it."

" It's not that… You don't think I want him back? I do! But at the same time I can't go through this over and over again. Do you realize how much it hurts when yet again I have to tell myself that my brother is dead? I can't do this. I've been trying to help you and I did everything I could ever do. But I am done "

Elena kept quiet for a few minutes thinking over what Stefan just told her, she didn't think about the toll it took on him, but at the same time she couldn't understand just how he was able to let go and deal with it.

" Fine, I don't need your help then…" Elena got up to her feet and walked right past Stefan grabbing Damon's jacket and keys from the dresser

" Elena, it's not like that"

" Oh but it is exactly like that, Stefan. I am no going to waste my time standing here while there is one tiny chance that he needs my help. Until I know for sure that Damon is dead I am not giving up, I am disappointed that you are. That's it"

Elena walked away from Stefan not bothering to wait for his reply, she didn't want to get into another fight with him over the issue. It was getting hard to find common ground with Stefan lately, which was something she never thought would've happen. She knew that odds were not in her favor and she knew that there was possibility that she will have to face reality soon enough. But for now she wanted to dot all the I's and cross all the T's before she would even let the thought in.

She didn't tell anyone about her discovering ring in his jacket, deciding to keep it to herself for now.

As soon as she got out of the house gush of cold fall winter hit her and she snuggled into Damon's jacket which she didn't part with ever since he gave it to her. She rushed to the car and got the keys out when piece of paper she was holding in her hand flew across path. Elena struggled for a few seconds trying to get ahead of wind to grab it, it was an address which she already memorized by hearth but never had courage to go to. However today seemed as good as any to face Archer's father.

She settled in the driver's seat of Damon's car and drove away confidently away from the house.

It didn't take her long to get to the address and now she was parked in front of the house Berten Archer, just like Damon was parked on the same spot few months back contemplating whether he should go… Elena took a deep breath in and go out of the car, in a way this was her last resort in quest to find Archer.

She walked over to the front door and knocked with as much confidence she could master.

" Can I help you with something?" Berten frowned as he opened the door and saw unknown girl on his front door.

" My name is Elena Gilbert… you don't know me. I know that you are father of Thomas Archer . I just wanted to ask you few questions if you don't mind…"

" I'm sorry… but I don't think I can help you, Elena was it?"

He was about to slam his door in her face when Elena pushed against it not allowing it to close.

" Before you do that I would at least listen to what I have to say! Damon is dead and it's partly your fault! I am not walking out of here!" she looked him right in the eyes.

Berten was taken aback by her words and stepped back letting Elena walk in.

" What do you mean Damon is dead?"

" I don't want to get into entire story…I know that Damon came to see you and asked for your help. You turned him down but I am going to give you chance to fix up your mistake. I need to find Thomas and I am sure that you know a way how to find him"

" Wait a second! You can't just show up on my doorstep and tell me that my son is dead…"

" Your son?! That's rich coming from you! If anything he is not your son but Elizabeth's! You didn't even care enough to help him when Damon came to you!"

" He came here asking me to help save you! So how come you are the one standing here accusing me? Where were you?"

" DON'T you even dare! " Elena made few steps in Berten's direction. " I don't give a damn that you are older I will rip your head off right here on the spot after three months I had!"

" oh little girl, you don't know what you are getting into. You don't have what it takes" he smirked

" You have no idea what I will do to get Damon back!" Elena growled " I need you to tell me where Thomas could be hiding out!"

" It's a suicide mission for you to even think that you will be able to find him. Why do you need him anyways"

Elena debated if it was smart to tell Berten her suspicions, she had no idea if he communicated with Thomas and what kind of relationship they had.

" He is reason why Damon is dead and I want to pay him a little visit"

" So revenge?"

" Maybe"

" It's not smart, just let it go"

" I will decide what I should do by myself, thank you"

" Well I suggest you to go and forget all about it… go enjoy your suburban little life and don't worry your pretty head with all of this thoughts"

" So I should just forget about it and not give a shit like you do? Did you even care about Damon at all? "

" Why would I want to talk about Damon with someone like you?"

" Because I care about him. There is no other person who cares about him like I do! The least you can do is help me find Thomas for Damon. You didn't do anything for him except lie. Do you know how it felt for him to find it all out now? It tore his entire world upside down, but why am I even telling you this! Obviously you don't care!" Elena threw her hands in the air heading towards the door, she was about to leave when Berten spoke.

"Wait, I have something…but I am not sure it's going to help." He said quietly forcing Elena to turn around.

" I have some information that I dug up while looking for him. There is this abandoned Island that he owns. But I checked it out, there is nothing there. If he is in hiding you will not find him there…" Berten walked over to his desk and got out folder from the drawer " It's everything I have" he handed it over to Elena.

" Thank you" Elena nodded taking folder

" I know it doesn't make any difference now, but I am sorry for what happened and I did care about Damon. Maybe not the way I should've but I did…"

Elena didn't have anything else to say to this man, she quickly nodded and headed outside.

Seeing Berten in person Elena had trouble believing that he was Damon's biological father, there was nothing remotely similar to him in Damon. It seemed like this man was beaten down by life and all he wanted to do now was give up, while Damon was a true fighter.

It was already dark by the time she made it back to the house, she took long drive back not wanting to get back after talk with Stefan.

" Elena? " she was surprised to hear Jeremy's voice once she entered the house.

" Oh…Jer? Is everything okay?... I'm sorry that I missed dinner…"

" I wanted to talk to you…I saw Damon" he said meeting her eyes.

Elena could feel her heart skip a beat as she head his last words.


	89. Chapter 89

Thank you all for your feedback!

I decided to rewrite second half of this original chapter. It's 3.45 A.M. here and i don't want to post it just for the sake of posting. It's a long one and i want to proof read it on fresh head. But it's when Damon is coming back to Mystic Falls...And things will be quiet interesting.

I will upload it around 4/5 P.M. MARCH 29 New York time. **_Cross my heart and hope to die_**! Will not disappoint for sure!

Meanwhile i'd love to know what u think of this one.

And do you guys know any inspirational sad songs? I am running out of them! Help!

xoxo V.

* * *

Damon had to shield his eyes from bright sunlight as they got to the surface. After few minutes he was able to make out detail of their surroundings.

" Where exactly are we?" he asked looking around abandoned city trying to figure out where they could be. He traveled a lot in his time but never saw anything remotely close to this. There were huge apartment buildings everywhere and few half destructed statues right in the middle of the square that they were standing.

"All in goo time, brother. I have a surprise for you" Thomas motioned one of his guards and as if from nowhere they brought girl right to Archer. He took her by the hand and led towards Damon.

" I'm sure you are hungry" he smiled pushing her closer to Damon. " Don't worry she is compelled not to scream"

Damon looked up still squinting from extensive sunlight examining girl who stood in front of him, shaking with fear. He smiled at emotion in her eyes and ran hand down her cheek.

" I want her to scream" he said letting his fangs appear before hungrily biting into her neck without any hesitation.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Rebekah whispered looking at Archer.

" I can handle Damon, I mean how scary could he be" he scoffed, dismissing Rebekah's concerns. Little did he know of what's to come, with nothing holding him back Damon was a ticking bomb about to go off.

_Few Weeks Later…_

" You two seem to be having fun" Thomas joined Rebekah and Damon sitting down at the table of a busy night club in Nassau, where they moved from Hashima.

There was no need for Archer to hold Damon captive anymore, he seemed to be content with being by their side. They were staying in Nassau, Bahamas until Thomas was ready to make his next move.

After staying on abandoned island it was refreshing to be in a relaxing atmosphere, besides they needed time for Damon to fully recover before they would move on. Rebekah took it upon herself to look after him, Archer thought it was good solution for now, it got her off her hands and she kept an eye on Damon just in case. Thomas could see that Damon trusted Rebekah more, but for now it suited him fine, he didn't want to push Damon further for now.

Damon was on the edge still not feeling comfortable being around Archer, he didn't feel hate towards him anymore. He was not sure what he felt anymore but in a some sick way he was grateful to him for opening his eyes. He was miserable in Mystic Falls trying to mold himself into what others wanted him to be, he tried so hard that he completely forgot who he was…And at this point he could care less. Every single moment of his life was a lie, every memory and emotion he felt before was soaked in lie and he couldn't and didn't want to live through this anymore. Constant fight between being good for Elena's sake and bad that threatened to take over. Now he didn't care and it was refreshing to do what he wanted.

Damon took bottle of bourbon and got up from their table not wanting to sit there and listen to Archer's sappy speeches over how the world in at their feet. He knew that it was all a lie, there was nothing waiting for him except disappointment and he didn't want to be part of it anymore, instead he wondered through dancing crowd looking for a distraction.

Damon smiled to the blonde girl who was shooting him seductive looks from across the bar, he looked her right in the eye and beckoned to come closer. She was an easy target and tonight he didn't care for chase, his gaze instantly stopped at her neck.

"Hello there handsome" she smiled coming closer to him. " I was wondering when you'd pay attention to me"

" How could I not…you look delicious" he smiled his most charming smile taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles

" You are a real gentlemen, Damon…I like that. It's rare " girl giggled

" Oh you have no idea, honey… " at first he wanted to get away from the crowd almost on instinct so he would have no witnesses but then he couldn't find a reason why he would care, he spun the girl around into his arms and bit into her neck not even bothering to compel her instead muffling her screams with his hand. Taste of fresh warm human blood made his skin tingle as it spread, after few minutes girl stopped struggling and sunk in his arms, he pulled away taking deep breath in letting his eyes return to normal as few drops of blood landed on his shirt. He lifted girl up a little and tossed he into the arms of nearest guy before quickly disappearing into the crowd before anyone could understand what just happened.

Few seconds passed before he could heard screams radiating behind his back, Damon simply smiled wiping away remains of blood from his lips and kicked the door open to get out from the club.

" I'll take that car" he pointed out to the black Buggati Veyron that stood in a prime spot in front of the club.

" Do you have your ticket?" valet guy asked Damon.

" Nope, I'll just take it" he smiled in response.

" I'm sorry, sir. But it's 2.6 million dollar car…I can't give it to you without a ticket"

" That's very unfortunate… for you" Damon took valet's hand he was holding out for a ticket into his hand and pulled him closer. He applied little pressure as guy twisted and screamed out in agony as he heard bones in his hand being crushed.  
" Get me the keys and put some ice on that" Damon compelled valet pushing him away.

" What do you think you are doing?!" he heard Rebekah's voice as he took key from terrified valet. " You can't just go around and kill people in plane sigh!"

" Isn't what you wanted? Well you got it… do you can try and stop me or you can get in the car and go have some fun" Damon raised one eyebrow looking at Rebekah with a smirk.

" But don't let me get in the way of you and your master…I bet you have to ask permission… Show some of that original backbone and get in the car."  
" I don't need permission from anyone" Rebekah scoffed at Damon's remark.

Damon walked over to Rebekah and traced his fingertips down her jawline.

" I can show you how to have a good time…" he whispered to her "You just have to let me and you have to stop being such a doormat, Becky" Damon smirked dangling car keys in front of her face.

" You know I can crush every single bone in your body?" she asked folding her arms.

" Kinky, I like that…well if you prefer being here with Mr. Delightful go ahead. I'm going for a drive" Damon tossed keys up in the air before catching them and heading towards the car.

" Where are we going?" Rebekah asked getting into passenger's seat next to Damon.

" Anywhere" he started an engine and sped off into the night.

" Seriously Damon, where are we going? " Rebekah asked after sometime.

Damon had no particular answer to her question, he was trying to escape somewhere where he wouldn't have to think and relive past few months, he was trying to replace void with something but for know he had no idea what it was.

" I was bored… c'mon loosen up! Don't' be a buzzkill."

" You are always bored! Every single night we go out you are bored! Damon, talk to me…"

"What about? "

" You seem off… "

" No shit! You are very observant, but I am great! It feels good not to feel anything"

" Is that why you don't sleep?"

" Just because you slept in my bed once doesn't mean you can psycho-analyze me."

" Damon I care!"

" I don't! And I can't sleep, because when I do I have nightmares. Just throwing it out there because "you care".

Damon pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car tossing keys to nearest standing person., walking away from Rebekah.


	90. Chapter 90

_Hello to all!_

_I had little change of plans! I had idea for a new plot twist hence i will extend Damon's absence from Mystic Falls for a little bit longer! _

_Felt inspired to throw out chapter i had written and include an old friend of Damon's. It's going to be FUN! _

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter i am very excited for new plot!=)_

_xoxo V._

**P.s. Do you get e-mail notifications when New chapter is uploaded?! Ever since they changed look of the site i for some reason don't get notification that New Chapter is posted or New Review ( It's all turned on in settings) Do you know how to fix it? Or what happened? I would appreciate your help! THANK YOU.**

* * *

_"I'll come back to you," I say. "I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I'll come back to you."_

_Her face is buried in my neck. She nods._

"I'll count the minutes until you do." she says."

_― Pittacus Lore, __I Am Number Four_

* * *

"Damon! Damon! " Elena's voice cut through the white fog as Damon looked around standing in the middle of the woods not sure from where the sound was coming from.

"Damon come back to me" her voice was so close but so far away at the same time. He went deeper in the woods trying to catch up with her but every time he thought he would catch her he was few steps behind.

"Elena?" he called out once again not sure where to go, this time he didn't hear her voice and as he walked forward fog around him became grew more making it impossible to see anything ahead. Damon made few more steps before stopping to look around, he was lost. He stood frozen listening for sounds of her voice, for direction where to go. After few minutes of silence he caught barely audible laughter coming from somewhere not far away. As he came closer the could make out voice of little boy as he called out for his brother.

" Stefan! I give up come out! Stefan!" Damon heard his 9 year old version call out to Stefan.

" No! you still have to find me!"

" It's not funny! I am not going run around looking for you all day! We have to get back before Father finds out that we are gone!"

" Catch me Damon!" Stefan's voice rang through his head, Damon shut his eyes and turned around chasing memories away. That life was behind him and he didn't need any reminders of it, at least not now while the wound was still relatively fresh. He needed to get past it and forget everything that ever happened.

" Catch me, catch me" Stefan's voice morphed into mix of different voices that kept chasing Damon no matter where he went and how many turns he took in attempt to get out of those woods.

He stumbled on his feet falling to the ground, when he got up he saw clearing right in front of him. Little piece of grass surrounded by the tall trees. He walked right in the center of it taking deep breath in relief that voices stopped chasing him.

It was time to get out of this woods, he stood for a few more minutes with his eyes closed before turning to find a way out. Once he opened his eyes he gasped in horror seeing his own face right in front of him, at first he didn't recognize himself. Eyes of Damon who stood in front of him were ice cold, there were not one emotion on his face but he felt chills going down his spine from seeing himself in such light. He looked like … Archer. Same emotionless glare surrounded by indifference. Turned to leave when his double grabbed his arm turning him to face him, he could see his eyes turning red with rage. With the corner of his eyes Damon saw wooden stake in hands of his double, he struggled to get out of his grip. Next thing he felt was agonizing pain of wood piercing his heart.

"DAMON! …Damon!...Damon Wake up!" Rebekah kept shaking Damon to bring him out his nightmare, he gasped and sat up looking around in bewilderment.

" It's okay! You had a bad dream" Rebekah kept her hands on Damon's shoulder as he jerked away from her.

" Get away from me! " he growled at Rebekah pushing her away.

" Damon, calm down…" Rebekah pleaded in concern after seeing the look of terror on his face while he was still submerged in his dream.

" Don't touch me… Get the hell away from me!... " Damon was hyperventilating and almost shaking as he zoomed away from her. He ran his hands though his hair trying to calm down, he was furious with himself for not being able to control this wave of rage and fear that threatened to break free all of his emotions, that he desperately tried to keep from surfacing. He looked at his shaking hands and growled in frustration.

" Damon…"

" Don't! Get out…I don't need you here! I don't need anybody!"

" I can help…"

Damon turned to face Rebekah, look of concern in her face made him laugh. She was concerned now after letting Archer torture the shit out of him to the point when he tried to rip his out heart out to end his life…

" HELP? Help me? You already did that, didn't you… You helped your pal Archer to get me to this…whatever this is. But I guess I should thank you now?"

" Damon, I wanted you to feel better…"

" Bullshit! You have no purpose in your existence because no one cares about you and pretty much everyone despises you. Tommy made you feel wanted and needed didn't he? "

" I am not going to sit here and listen this from you"

" You don't have to but we both know that it's true. To be honest I'm not even sure why you fight so hard for this life, you are useless as a vampire."

" Shut up! Stop talking before I make you!" Rebekah flashed right in front of Damon

" Compel me? Go right ahead. I don't care, I have nothing left to lose so go ahead take away my free will. I. Don't. Care. " Damon raised his head so he could look into her eyes in a challenge.

Rebekah stalled for a few seconds being slightly shocked by how fearless Damon was at the moment, she could see it in his eyes just how serious he was about not giving a damn. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him… it was hot when he stood up to her and didn't let her bullshit him. She had to admit it was refreshing. She kissed Damon with a crushing force catching him by surprise.

Acting on instinct Damon pulled away looking at her with surprise and confusion. He didn't expect for her to kiss him so it caught him a little bit off guard. His gaze flickered to her lips and he kissed her back with passion giving in completely into this lapse of judgment.

Rebekah felt her head spin from Damon's kiss, she forgot just what a good kisser he was. He pulled her closer to him as he moved onto planting wet kisses along her neck making her moan from pleasure, he definitely knew what he was doing. She could feel her temperature raise as she was overpowered by desire for him.

Damon let his fangs out and bit into her neck as Rebekah cried out not expecting it, she felt herself panic for a second not knowing what his intentions were she wanted to push him away when Damon pulled back.

" Trust me you'll enjoy it" he whispered seductively into her ear before kissing her on the lips one again, she felt taste of her own blood on his lips and it turned her on even more. She growled hungrily biting into his lip making it bleed.

" Behave!" Damon ordered pulling away once again and placing one finger on her lips to stop her.

Rebekah was under Damon's spell, she nodded not fully understanding just why she couldn't argue with him. She let her lust take over, making her obey his commands.

She leaned closer to him wanting to kiss him again but Damon shook his head.

" Nope" he smirked stopping her as he traced his fingertips down her neck feeling her shudder under his touch, she was in his power and he liked it, it's been a while since he had control over anything and this felt good. He smiled darkly at her and bit into her neck once again making her gasp.

Rebekah felt her breath hitch in her throat as she tried to focus her gaze onto anything but sensation from Damon drinking in her blood made her eyes roll from pleasure. She closed her eyes as her hands traced his bare muscled back, she could feel him tense up and freeze once her fingertips came in contact with his skin and she quickly withdrew her hands from his back as he relaxed and continued. Instead she dug her hands into his hair caressing, almost cradling his head in her arms as he kept drinking, she panted struggling to keep somewhat control over her emotions.

She could feel blood-sharing heating her temperature making her sweat all the while sending waves of pleasure down entire body. She moaned louder as Damon's hands moved under her shirt leaving trail of goose bumps after his every touch. It didn't take long for her to scream out allowing him to bring her over the edge from simple blood-sharing. Damon pulled away from her as Rebekah still clung onto him for dear life with her eyes closed riding out her " high".

It took few minutes for her to clam down and finally open her eyes to look up at him, she leaned closer to him bringing her lips to his in a kiss.

" I want you" she breathed out against his lips

" You don't deserve me" he smirked untangling himself from her and pushing her away. Rebekah pouted in surprise not expecting him to be so cold after what just happened. She blinked couple of times looking up at him with confusion.

"You seriously going t leave me?"

"I'm not interested in you" Damon took a step back proving his point.

Rebekah gasped in shock realizing that it was his plan all along to make her want him and them turn her down. She growled in fury, she was pissed off with herself for letting Damon to trick her like that making her believe he wanted her.

"You will pay for this!" she yelled and stormed out of his room. Damon chuckled in satisfaction wiping away blood from his lips with disgust. He knew that he was asking for trouble by pissing off Original but he wanted payback.

He poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it all in one gulp before picking up his shirt and putting it on. Sleep was off the table for sure not unless he would get drunk enough to pass out and not see that dream ever again. But for now he was not in the mood to sit alone and drink. Quickly dressed he walked out from his room passing by Rebekah's closed door.

" Don't pout too much in there, you'll get wrinkles "he smirked at the closed door and left suite heading down to the casino. It was late night, good thing was that everything was open 24 hours for tourists, making Nassau perfect playground for Damon.

He walked into the casino fixing his tie and scanning the room for his next victim. Then he saw he, brunette dressed in red evening dress with crowd of men hovering over her like bees over honey.

" Perfect" he thought to himself before stopping one of the waiters.

" Change this for me…" he handed him pack of money " And get me your best bourbon" he said looking through waiter, who was just about to object that it wasn't his responsibility however something in Damon's eyes told him it would not be good idea.

Damon walked up casually to the table where brunette was sitting and sat down without even looking in her direction. In a second he had his bourbon and playing chips in front of him.

" Do you want to place your bet?"

" All on red" he said tossing bunch of chips in direction o a bookie and turning attention to him.

Girl looked at him with curiosity and made her bet, he repeatedly bet on red not caring if he won of not.

" Why do you always bet on red" girl asked after about his 7th bet.

Damon turned her way and smiled.

" I like red and I usually get what I like" he said simply, giving her once over making it obvious that he meant her.

" Hey, pal! Why don't you go play somewhere else" he heard tough guy address him, placing his hand on Damon's shoulder in warning gesture.

" If I you want to keep your hand you will remove it from me" Damon said not turning his attention away from his target.

" Who do you think you are telling me what to do? Do you know who I am"

" It's the other way around, you don't know who I am" Damon took hand that rested on his shoulder and quickly twisted it so guy was kneeling in front of him and screaming in pain.

" Oh my God!" girl screamed in fear jumping from her seat.

" Sit down, honey. Just little misunderstanding... This gentleman will leave now. Right?" Damon flashed his teeth to the guy in threatening manner before releasing his grip and letting man protectively cradle his hand. Damon on straightened and fixed his jacket before returning to the playing table, taking sip from his glass of bourbon.

" By all means, carry one…"Damon motioned for the game to continue flashing charming smile to the girl.

" I'll join in…all on red…I'm Khloe by the way" girl moved over to the seat next to Damon.

Damon turned to face her examining her features before turning back to look at the table.

" I don't care" he said simply, forcing Khloe's smile to drop. She obviously expected different reaction being used to all of the attention she was getting from men.

"What is your name?"

" Not important"

" You like mystery don't you?" she tried to spark up some interest asking some more questions.

" You wanna get out of here?" Damon asked interrupted her never ending questions looking her straight in the eye.

" Yeah"

" Let's go then" Damon got up finishing his drink and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

" Sir? What about your winnings?"

" Consider then your tip" Damon threw back walking out from the casino. Damon pulled Khloe into the dark corner and kissing her. He was not in the mood to play anymore, he could hear her heartbeat in his ears. Khloe stumbled on her feet almost falling in Damon's arms as he bit into her neck. It felt good to drink fresh blood from the vein, girl struggled but he managed to keep firm grip on her.

" I would pick more discrete location if I were you" Damon heard painfully familiar voice from behind. He pulled back instantly turning around in a second.

Katherine was standing right in front of him, she smiled sweetly to Khloe and quickly compelled her to get out.

" Why did you do that?!" he exclaimed with irritation. ' What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I missed you too, darling! Good to see that you are alive…" Katherine smiled running her fingertips over his chest. " What's even more fun is that you seem to have your emotions off…"

" How did you find me?"  
"I have my ways… You pick up few useful tricks being on the run and all…"  
" Who else knows?"

" I am not the one to blab, you know that! But I came to help you out from youl little predicament…"

" I don't need any help!"

" Last time I checked Archer pretty much is pulling all strings…don't you want to get your freedom back? Or maybe you like being the way you are now…"

" What do you have in mind?"

" oh my dear sweet Damon, you are in no state to take on Archer or even bunny at this point. Look at yourself, you are a mess… But I know good place where you can not only get back in shape as a matter of speaking…but become stronger "

" Bootcamp? No thank you…"

" Suit yourself…be helpless little puppet….I could care less…Go maybe you can still catch your dinner" Katherine turned around and slowly started walking away.

Damon considered her offer, at this point he had nothing to loose and he had to admit that being with Archer was getting tiresome. He was intrigued by Katherine's offer for him get back his will and strength.

" Wait…" he called out and Katherine stopped on the spot turning around slowly with satisfied smile.

" Oh Damon, we are going to have so much fun…but for that we need to get out from here now before they started looking for you"

…

* * *

**What did you think of Katherine showing up?! And Damon's behaviour in general? **

**Thank you all for your input!**

**Love V.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Hello my darlings ,**

** Thank you for your reviews.**

_ Regarding Alaric comment, i was thinking of using him as Damon's guardian and get him to tell Jeremy but then it would be too easy=) When Anna described " other side" she said that it was not easy to get through to Jeremy whenever she wanted. She i was thinking that this is why Alaric is no help in this case, at least for now. But thank you for remembering that detail!_

_**I wrote this Chapter from Damon's perspective, for some reason it felt that third person narration wasn't **_**_enough to describe what is going on inside his head. My first attempt at getting into Damon's head what do you think? _**

**_V._**

* * *

_At this point I have no idea what possessed me to actually listen to Katherine Pierce and follow her god knows where, but it seemed much better alternative to stick around with Archer and crazed Original. So now I am lying face down on the floor getting my ass kicked…I grew accustomed to feeling pain over the last few months spent in that cellar. Pain meant I was still alive when I was too dazed to see the difference. Just thinking about those months sent shivers down my spine, one more reason not to feel anything…_

_This pain however was different, I could control this pain and it felt good to feel it instead being completely numb and indifferent. I hated to admit it but in a way I was glad for Katherine showing up when she did, I didn't question her motives she will never tell me the truth anyway. The only downside was her being exact copy of a girl I left behind, the girl I once loved and maybe still do somewhere inside._

_I can't think of this now, not now, if I will think about her now it will all come back and I don't want it. I don't want to feel that pain ever again, it was way worse than any physical pain, this type of pain that radiated from my dead heart spread all over and sipped into every cell of my body making it hard to breath. I don't ever want to come back to that…I am not sure that if I will, I will survive. So I choose not to let in drop of feelings back in, keeping tight lid on my emotions._

_Besides I am not sure how I will feel about her or my so called brother now if I get my emotions back, deep inside I know that I will resent them… I actually still do now, but it's not as overpowering as I felt it before. I hated Stefan and Her, hated with passion. Hated how stupid they were, hated the fact that I still had hope that they would actually care enough to search for me._

_That hope is long gone now, but resentment remained. After all I did for all of them, after I risked my life so many times I lost count, after I dragged Stefan from Hell, after I saved her from grip of death so many times I should've been given fucking medal… And yet somehow I was stuck in claws of Thomas Archer, with no one to look out for me? To save me in probably the only case when I couldn't save myself like I always do…When I desperately needed them._

_Feelings are so overrated in my entire life they didn't lead me to happy ending, starting with my fake mother ending with the girl I gave my heart to. If I knew back then what I do now I would tell myself to run as fast as I can in opposite direction the very first day I crossed borders of hell hole that is Mystic-fucking-Falls!_

_So here I was lying on the ground trying to catch my breath after being knocked out so heavily that I think I actually saw stars. I don't know how long I was lying there but it felt like hours. I pushed myself up into sitting position and touch my forehead where there is evidence of bleeding, at least my head is still on my shoulders, I swear it hurt so much that I actually started to doubt that it was still attached to my body. I try to get up but I feel someone's hands on my shoulders keeping me from standing._

_I wince at unpleasant sensation of someone touching me but I can discovered that as time went on I could tolerate it as long as they didn't touch my back. My back was of limits I would never admit it to anyone but just one touch sent me spiraling down bringing me back into the darkness, so I just made extra effort to make sure it wasn't so obvious._

_" Don't get up just yet" I hear familiar voice and it takes me few seconds to turn my brain back on, Katherine. " You were much better this time… "_

_" Again" I dismiss her words not caring to answer, instead focusing my gaze on my opponent, shrugging Katherine's hands off of me and standing up._

_"I think it's enough for today, you need to recover" he says to me giving me once over. He was a skilled opponent, being barely older than me he felt much stronger. He knew a way to get to a vampire in a second, just in enough time to rip his/ her heart out. He even took on Katherine significantly bruising her ego, which I admit was fun to watch. Maybe one of the reasons I didn't want to rest was so I could whip Katherine's ass one day without that annoying smirk on her face and without cloud of dominance, being equals. I would love to break her neck in a simple payback._

_" Again" I repeated strongly standing on my point but not so much on my feet._

_"I admire your fire, Damon. But in order to teach you I need you to regain your strength. We will continue tomorrow morning" my "teacher' sais before turning around and walking away._

_I let out a sight closing my eyes and turning to face Katherine._

_" Please tell me I have to go and poke myself with vervain-coated splinters rather than spending rest of the day with you"_  
_" You are charming as ever and stubborn too. You heard what he said, you need rest otherwise you are not going to learn anything"_

_" Where exactly did you dug up this vampire-ninja bootcamp?"_

_" Not important, what's important that it will give you opportunity to get rid of Archer in a second… C'mon we have to go, I want to practice that mind thing"_

_" If you think I am going to let you inside my head you are even more delusional than I thought. " I scoff at Katherine walking in the direction of small house where we stayed for the time being. Once inside I pull off my shirt over my head and examine bruises, today it wasn't so hard as a week ago, I could actually see my skin instead of being one huge purple bruise._

_" Remember who you are talking to I see through you Damon"_

_" Oh yeah? I am so fucking tired of everyone seeing through me! But please tell me what you see!"_

_" I see that you are lost, you try to run away from yourself but we both know that it's not that easy. I can see how much you struggle to keep it all together all the time…"_

_" Why do you even care?" I cut her off not wanting for her to continue because everything she was saying was truth._

_" I don't know why. To be honest I tried not to care about you but I do" Katherine walks over to me and now I could see that look in her eyes again, the one I haven't seen in 145 years, the one I remember from being human. The look that lured me into her trap in the first place, I remember how her eyes haunted me in every dream after I turned._

_She reaches out and gently touches my cheek and then to my surprise she takes my hand in hers and puts it over her heart. I try not to react, tightening my jaw fighting reflex to yank my hand away from her because this is little gesture is so painfully familiar… I remember when she did that what seems ages ago, she would tell me how I made her heart race. I shook my head not wanting to remember, I will not be sucked back in…_

_She has no idea how hard it was for me to be around her first few days after she sought me out in the casino. How I tried to avoid at all cost looking in her direction…but it wasn't because I had feeling for her…it was that Elena…Shit I have to swallow hard just from thinking her name. something I avoided for the longest time…It was impossible to look at Katherine and not immediately remember Her, with memories flashing by in my head, her laugh, he smile and that look…similar to the one Katherine gave me just now but different…oh sooo different. I remember how I wanted to wake up and fall asleep to that look from Her, fearing that one day she will come to her senses and realize that I am not good for her no matter how hard I tried…_

_It try to take a step back to get some distance from Katherine but I feel paralyzed with my own feet not listening to my brain that screams at me in my head to get the hell away as fast as I can…Katherine's touch keeps me in place, she touches me like I matter to her, like I'm the most precious thing in the world…like I'm special… Like she and I will kick myself if I could now for just thinking this, because I know I will regret it later but for a fracture of a second it feels like she might still love me._

_I close my eyes and allow myself this little moment of weakness this one little pathetic moment of delusion thinking that it's not Katherine standing in front of me but Elena. I have to take shaky breath in because of pathetic blithering idiot that I am. I will not break down. Not in front of her, not in front of heartless bitch that is Katherine Pierce. I gather all strength I can and pull away from her turning around._

_" Damon, I would be the last person to tell you to turn your emotions back on..."_

_" Then don't! Let me be and don't try and fix me okay? I don't need you to…I don't need anyone trying to fix me…I am sick of everyone trying to tell me how I should behave." I throw angrily at her_

_" Do you want to help? Then tell me straight up what is your agenda here, Katherine! We both know that you don't do shit unless there is something for you to gain! So tell me why exactly am I here. Don't bullshit me with "I care" speeches not going to cut it! "_  
_" I always liked you for your ability to see past bullshit… " she smiles that smile when she wants to distract her opponent from the topic, maybe she can see through me but I've gotten pretty good at reading her like a book too, two can play that game._

_" Yeah… straight to the point!" I remind her impatiently, not having it in me to listen any more tales from Katherine Pierce._

_" I want to get crystal that Archer has on him"_

_" So that's the real reason you brought me here? To teach me and send me off to fight Archer? For some shiny trinket?"_

_" Do you think it's my dream vocation?! I would rather be somewhere on the beach sipping cocktail instead I am here well taking to you!"_

_" You need me so I would be extra nice to me now" I smile crossing my hands across my chest. " I might not even want to help you out, honey"_

_" Don't call me honey if you want to keep all of your fingers!"_

_" What's in that crystal? Why do you need it all out of sudden?"_

_" I struck a deal with Klaus, I bring him that crystal and he will stop threatening me and grant me freedom"_

_" You were living under his nose for more than a year!"_

_" And he didn't let me forget about it! I don't like living always looking after my shoulder!"_

_"I thought that you were free after that stunt with you hand delivering me to him so he could get his body back"_

_" No… Elena, being pain in the ass that she is, ruined it for me when she took my place! Did I tell you how annoying it is to have her as my double?"_

_I flinch when Katherine mentions her name out loud before I could stop it and she notices my reaction right away._

_" Ow…What no more puppy dog eyes for Elena?" she stretches out her name on purpose._

_" If you say her name one more time I will fucking snap your neck! Stop talking, I need you to stop talking period because you annoy the shit out of me with your voice as is! If you want my help you will do what I say for a change other way you can go and fight Archer by yourself. Good luck!"_

_Thank God she has decency not to answer right away giving me a chance to recompose myself and regain upper hand while she is thinking._

_" Well it's been nice knowing you…I will make sure to bring champagne to your grave" I say with much sarcasm I could master turning to leave forcing her hand._

_" Fine!" she almost growls at me and I smile, it feels good to have control over something and I have to admit it feels even better to have control over Katherine. Something tells me I will enjoy this…_

* * *

**_Sending you all Hugs and Kisses V._**


	92. Chapter 92

Hello to everyone!

I am fully recovered and back in full force! Expect frequent updates to the story and i will do a recap in the beginning of the next chapter as requested. Damon is coming back to Mystic Falls in the next chapter which i will post tomorrow.

Thank you all for sticking with me! So excited to write and share this with you all for your warm wishes!

Let me know what did you think of this chapter!

Thank you!

Xoxo V.

* * *

" Elena I saw Damon" Jeremy's voice echoed through the room stopping Elena in her tracks.

Elena turned around and looked right at Jeremy, who was trying to read her reaction. He was waiting for her to start crying he was bracing himself to console her when suddenly Elena zoomed to his side and almost crushed him in a hug.

"Oh My god! I told everyone that Damon is alive! I knew it and no one believed me! No one!" she exclaimed wiping away tears from her cheeks. " Thank you!" she exclaimed and stepped away from Jeremy realizing her hold on him.

"Where is he? What happened to him? " Elena looked around the room fully expecting Damon to magically walk through the door. Look on Elena's face forced Jeremy to doubt his decision, she had so much hope and spark in her eyes just from his mentioning Damon. Jeremy didn't want to be the one to tear her world apart, but Stefan was right… She was living in an illusion…slowly but surely loosing her grip on reality and Jeremy was afraid that there will come a day when Elena will get herself in terminal danger by chasing Damon's ghost.

" Elena…" he started, taking her hand " I saw his ghost…"

" What do you mean you saw his ghost? You couldn't have…Because he is not dead! Damon is not dead…" Elena jerked her hands away from Jeremy and stood up looking at Jeremy in bewilderment.

" Elena…"

" Swear to me Jeremy! Swear to me that you are not lying just because Stefan asked you to! Do you think I am complete idiot? I can hear what he says behind my back and contrary to popular belief I didn't lose my mind! What bothers me is that why am I the only one who is trying to find him?! Why am I the only one who cares? Didn't he do enough for every single one of you to redeem himself? How many times he saved each and single one of you? "

" Because you let yourself to be completely consumed by Damon and everything that he was!" Stefan's voice cut through the room.

"Don't start with me Stefan! Not this bullshit again!" Elena growled at him rolling her eyes. " Don't you fucking dare say that he brainwashed me again because I will break your neck!"

" Listen to yourself! You even sound like him now! Don't you see just how much you let yourself be part of the illusion that he is alive? Don't you think that he would find a way to show up and demonstrate his superiority within last three months?" Stefan walked around the room and came to face Elena. " How long are you going to keep up this charade?"

" He was your brother!"

" "WAS" being the operative word! I am not going to let you self-destruct partly because I promised my brother to take care of you!"

" So this is you taking care of me? Making my brother lie to my face and rip away the only hope I have? Job well done Stefan!"

" You don't have a hope! You have an obsession…not a healthy one too"

" Fine I'll just give up!...Like you did, like you always do. Let's find easy way out because you can't or don't want to handle it."

"Elena stop! Don't you think that it hurts Stefan that you keep bringing up memories of his brother all the time?" Jeremy cut in trying to release some tension between two.

" At this point I don't even think he cares or he is putting up Oscar worthy performance!...oh don't look at me with those puppy eyes Stefan! "

" Why are you so set on the fact that Damon is alive?! WHY?" Stefan screamed out loosing his temper.

" Because it doesn't add up! Why would Archer be so quick to skip town and not haunt us some more? Why I can't find him anywhere now? He suddenly became afraid? Why within last three months his ghost didn't appear? I mean, Ric showed up after his death you don't think Damon would?"

" Elena, please stop! I can't do this anymore! It's like every time wound heals you cut me up again in the same spot and make it bleed again! I tried to keep it together for you for as long as I could but I cant do this! It's not easy to admit that Damon, the only person who has been there for me for as long as I can remember is gone. You need to stop! You need to stop, please!"

Elena fell silent for a few minutes trying to wrap her brain around Stefan's words, she didn't want to cause him any more pain. Maybe he was right and she let her obsession take over, blinding her in the process so she didn't see effect it had on others. She didn't care about anyone , didn't bother to see Stefan's grief. She looked up at Jeremy and frowned trying to remember last time she saw him or Bonnie. For the last three months she lived and breathed everything Damon-related and she was killing herself trying to find any sort of lead, even chasing after Archer's father just to get useless papers as a result…what was she hoping to find in them? Even if she would find where Archer was hiding it still will not bring Damon back…

" His ring was there…" she heard Stefan's low voice and felt his hands on her shoulders. Elena closed her eyes taking deep breath in feeling lump forming in her throat.

"Did you really saw him?" Elena almost whispered still keeping her eyes closed and addressing her question to her brother.

Stefan and Jeremy quickly glanced at each other and exchanged little nods.

" Yes I did, I'm sorry Elena…He wants you to move on too…" Jeremy was lying through his teeth hating himself for it, but hoping that in the long run he was doing the right thing. Besides Bonnie promised to find a spell so they can actually summon Damon's ghost so Elena could see him and get closure…

Once Elena opened her eyes tears flowed on her cheeks.

" I can't… I still had hope that he was somewhere…I even went to see his real father and in hopes to find something…" she waved around sinking her shoulders.

" Elena…" Stefan started to say something but she cut him off.

"I understand…I need to be alone for a while…sorry. Thank you Jer, for telling me." Elena gave Jeremy quick hug before heading upstairs. Her head and heart were pounding, she needed a break from intense stares that both Stefan and Jeremy awarded her with. She froze in the hallway across from Damon's room for the first time in last three months she debated if she should go inside. She spend everyday in that room trying to hold on to Damon and figure out a way to find him…she didn't touch anything, didn't move a single thing not wanting to disturb order that he left it in, waiting for his return. Now it seemed silly, trying to hold on to something that was already gone… The more she stood on the edge of entrance more angry she got, with everything…with the fact that Damon will not come back now, with herself , with this town that took away every single person, except for Jeremy, that she loved. Elena walked in and traced her fingers over the wooden dresser. She tossed the folder she got from Berten on top of it and looked around.

Standing in the middle of Damon's room she never felt more alone. It was too much…every little thing here was soaked in his memory and it hurt. Elena kicked over stack of books next to the bed in frustration and it felt good…It felt good to let out her anger, desperation and despair instead of keeping it together all the time. She wanted to erase everything that reminded her of Damon…all the while knowing that it was impossible, she went on destroying his room and any evidence of his existence.

"Elena! What are you doing?" she heard Caroline's voice from behind. When she turned she saw Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy standing with identical looks on their faces.

" We shouldn't have came back!" Elena sobbed looking at her best friend " He didn't want to come back!"

Caroline motioned to Stefan and Jeremy to give them some space and walked closer to Elena.

" If we would have stayed there and didn't come back!...He knew that this town can only bring misery…It's my fault…I should've listened!"

" It's not your fault. Stop it!"

" It is!... if we would have stayed then Archer would never find him and Damon wouldn't tried to protect me by surrendering to him…He would have never knew about his mother and he would be happy… "Elena felt her heart squeeze upon remembering in what condition Damon was after escaping, how vulnerable he was after finding out truth about Elizabeth…

" He was in no condition to fight Archer… if I wouldn't got caught!"

"Elena STOP!" Caroline shook her by the shoulders trying to bring her out from hysteria she was in. "STOP!...here drink this" she took first bottle of alcohol she could find and gave it to Elena.

It took almost entire bottle to calm her down but it seemed to work, now Caroline and Elena were both sitting on the floor of Damon's trashed room in silence.

" I found his mother's engagement ring in his jacket" Elena was the first one to break silence taking big gulp from the bottle.

" What?! Are you serious?"

" Dead-serious"

" So you thing Damon wanted to…"

" I don't know and it doesn't matter now…Not that it did before. I told you before I didn't matter. I loved him without need of that…I loved him just because he was everything for me…still is and I still love him…What am I going to do without Damon? He can't be just gone…He couldn't just leave me…It's Damon!"  
"I know…but it's been three months…almost four even and we didn't hear anything"

" I know but I still had hope… I know that you all think that I was in denial but you don't get just how much he meant to me… I would give everything to have him back"

Both girls sat in silence for few more minutes until Elena stood up and headed towards the closet pulling out bag from the top shelf.

" What are you doing?"

" I can't stay here anymore…I can't stay in this house, this town…"

"You can't be serious! C'mon! You can't just pack up and leave!"

" I can and I need to! At least for a while…but I can't keep living here because everything here reminds me of Damon! I need time away…"

" Elena!"

"I know my name! Stop repeating it like a mantra! You want to help? Bring me some blood!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and got up stomping in the direction of the blood fridge in the basement.

Elena turned to grab her clothes and gasped in surprise as she saw Elijah standing right next to her.

" Don't scream" he warned her removing his palm from her lips after she nodded.

" What are you doing here?!"

" Helping you, where is that folder you took from Berten Archer?"

" How do you know about that?"  
"We don't have much time before Caroline returns"

" I have it…"

" Bring it to the Grille I will meet you there in half an hour…tell everyone you are leaving town just like you said to Caroline"

" Wait! Why do you need that folder? What is going on?"  
" We are going to find Thomas Archer and my lovely sister Rebekah, I will see you in half an hour"

" Brought you blood" Elena jumped hearing Caroline's voice and looked around but Elijah was already gone.  
" Thank you… Can you help me pack?" Elena said calming down her nerves and grabbing folder from the dresser…


	93. Chapter 93

_"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." _  
_― Mother Teresa_

* * *

" Stefan let go of me! "Elena ripped out her hand from his grip

" You can't be serious! You cant leave Mystic Falls! Do you think that running away from your problems is a solution?!"

" But I don't have any problems to run from… not anymore at least! Why would I stay here? Why would I stay in the town where everything is reminding me of Damon ?" Elena threw couple of her bags in the doorway so the landed on the from porch of the Salvatore's boarding house.

" Elena wait! You are not thinking straight! Could you just wait for a second! I promised Damon to look after you and…"

" And you did! Thank you Stefan for that but I am not staying! I need to find a way to move on with my life and I don't need bodyguard!" Elena walked around parlour looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything. She didn't want to engage in yet another long discussion with Stefan, they had plenty of those over the last months.

" I don't know maybe I am not leaving for good but I do need some time to clear my head"

" And by clear your head do you mean find and kill Archer?"

" I am not going to lie and tell you that it didn't cross my mind. It's an option but you know what?...its my choice! You can't protect me from everything in this world. Damon already tried and look how it turned out. I need to fight my own demons, battles and deal with whatever circumstances that come up from it."

" Exactly! Damon gave up his life trying to protect you and …"

" And nothing! If I didn't need constant saving then he would still be here…Stefan I don't want to talk about it. Please! I am sorry but as of now I don't want to stay here"

" I am not going to stop you… but I sure hope that you will come back. It's your home… The only advise I can give to you is not to seek revenge on Archer."

" I understand but it's not your decision to make… I will call you." Elena gave Stefan quick hug and turned to Caroline.

" Thank you Care, I'll keep in touch"

" I agree with Stefan. I think it's a mistake but I am not going to nag you … please be careful"

" I will…" Elena smiled at her friend and hugged her. " I am going to stop by Jeremy's and Bonnie's t say goodbye" Elena hesitated for a second as her gaze fixated in the keys from Damon's car that were lying on the table. Even though she wanted to escape everything that even slightly reminded her of Damon she took the keys.

" Is it okay if I'll take his car?" she asked looking up at Stefan and twirling car keys in her hands.

" You don't have to ask me…it's yours as far as I'm concerned. Are you sure that you want to leave?" Stefan tried his luck again.

" For now yes, I think it's best for me and everyone else" Elena smiled looking around for the last time. " I'll keep in touch" Elena smiled and walked out of the house closing the door behind.

" It's going to be a total disaster you know that right?" Caroline blurted out as soon as they were left alone.

" I know, but I think that some time away will do her good. She needs time to adjust and I agree that everything here is soaked with memories."

"Why don't you run away then? He was your brother too and…"

" It's different for me, this is my home. As much as everything reminds me of Damon too, its also probably the only place right now where I feel somewhat normal. "

"Are you alright? I mean we had a deal that whenever you need help that you can come to me… remember? "Caroline frowned examining Stefan. After Katherine skipped town and Damon's death Caroline was the one to look after him when Elena was submerged into her delusions.

" I remember and I appreciate your help and concern. I am fine, not going to deny that it's easy to find balance with everything that is going on and that it doesn't play with my emotions and bloodlust but I can handle it." Stefan walked over to the drinking cart and poured himself a drink.

"It all feels surreal to be hones, like a dream that will not end" he sighted sitting down on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

" I know… part of me still waits for someone to tell us that we were pranked! Now everything is screwed up, Damon is dead, Elena is chasing after his ghost. I miss when everything was simple"

" Tell me about it! Sometimes I don't even recognize myself! I thought that Katherine was my salvation in a way, then she suddenly skipped town without any warning… I kept trying to find a way to help Elena and set aside my own concerns but I believe some time apart will actually do us both good"

"We'll see about that… I gotta go. Klaus is waiting for me outside" Caroline said looking at her phone.

" No regrets?" Stefan half smiled

" No regrets… After seeing how distraught Elena was over loosing Damon. It made me see things differently. I thought for a second how would I feel if I would never see him again and I decided to take a chance"

" Good for you…still be careful. I thought that Kat could change and well it didn't go according to plan. I'm just looking out for you"

" I know, thank you. Call me if you need me ok?" Caroline squeezed Stefan's shoulders and walked outside, she smiled brightly seeing Klaus's car parked in front of the house.

" I'm sorry I made you wait" she smiled getting inside.

" Is everything alright?"

" I will tell you everything over dinner" Caroline gently kissed Klaus as he drove away.

"I will call you once I get settled" Elena promised to Jeremy s and Bonnie who were standing on the front porch of the Gilbert house. As she got into the car and drove away. It was not easy to say goodbye to her brother but she had more important things to do. Elena made sure that folder that she got from Berten Archer was with her as she headed towards the mystic Grille to meet Elijah.

She was more than surprised to see him when she did but for the lack of better alternatives she decided to follow his lead. When it came to her Elijah proved to be nothing but honorable and she had to at least listen to what he had to say.

She parked Damon's car behind the bar and walked in from the back making sure that no one she knows would see her. She noticed Elijah sitting in the corner booth of the dining room, after quick scan of the room she walked over to him.

" Elena, I am happy to …"

" Not here…outside" Elena quickly cut in motioning him to follow her outside. Elijah smiled and finished his cup of coffee before getting up and following Elena outside.

"You said that you need file, why? All of the sudden you are interested in Archer?"

"I've heard from different parts of the world that my sister is mixed up with him…"

" I don't care for her! Why would you think I would want to help you when it comes to her! … After everything she has done?!"

" I understand and I am sorry for the part she played in Damon's death…"

"NO! You don't get to talk about DAMON! No after everything! You and your entire family bring destruction and loss wherever you go! Why would I want to help you after everything?!"

" You might not want to help me, but I am sure that you can use my help! I can help you get revenge on Thomas Archer and you will help me find them instead"

" Maybe I don't want revenge"

" Don't you?"

Elena stood quiet for a second frowning and thinking over her options. Sure she could simply go across the world and try to start over but she knew that it would be impossible to get rid of the feeling she had inside. You can't just walk away from that kind of rage and she knew perfectly well that it would be impossible to pretend it didn't bother her when all she did for the last few months was trying to find any way to bring Damon back.

" Fine, you have a deal. What to want in those files?"

" I'd like to see them…"

"Not going to happen. I am not giving you my leverage. So what do you want to know?"

" List of properties that belong to Archer, anything out of the ordinary"

Elena pulled out her phone and found picture of that particular page as a precaution she took picture of folder's content.

" Hashima island…" Elena frowned " Why would he own abandoned island?"

" Because it's a perfect hideout, so it seems that we are going to Hashima island…" Elijah smiled.

It's been two months since Elena moved away, Stefan got odd call from her here and there but they never lasted more than few minutes. She didn't disclose any information over where she was or what she was up to…At first it bothered Stefan but then he learned to let go, he had his own demons to battle.

As soon as he opened the front door to the boarding house he could sense that someone was in here. Considering that he was living alone for the last two months he clearly didn't expect anyone's company. He carefully walked in while listening to the sound of the house.

When he go closed to the parlor he could smell fire, but he knew that he put it out before leaving… He walked in and saw dark figure sitting in the chair back to him in front of the fire.

"Who are you?! What do you need ?" Stefan asked into the darkness. Figure stood up and walked few steps closer so Stefan could see his face. He was lost from words not sure if he was dreaming of seeing ghosts…

" It's impossible…it can't be…"  
" Hello Brother" Damon's voice rang loud and clear through the house as he smiled at Stefan stretching out his words with dark spark in his icy blue eyes. "Missed me?"

* * *

_**Damon is baaaaack! in more ways than one! What did you think of this chapter? Let me know my darling readers! **_

_**Xoxo V.**_


	94. Chapter 94

_Hello to all!_

_I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me!_

_Especially I would like to thank Last "Guest" reviewer for your comment._

_I do completely agree, recently I found it harder to convert existing story line in my head into the words on paper. Your comment was sort of necessary kick for me. I am feeling slightly discouraged lately from continuing the story but hopefully I will get through this rough patch._

_I will try my best to get back into "good" mode=) I tried to get back into the groove writing this chapter._

_I would appreciate your thoughts now more than ever._

_THANK YOU!_

* * *

Stefan stood frozen on the spot not daring to blink afraid that if he will Damon would simply disappear.

" Damon! I can't believe that it's really you… oh my God! " he exclaimed once his senses came back to him. He couldn't believe that after months and months Damon was actually standing here like nothing happened. His brother was alive and well after everyone thinking he was dead for the least 6 months and it felt surreal.

Slowly Stefan drifted out of his frozen state and advanced towards Damon to give him a hug. He couldn't imagine what he has been through, it broke his heart knowing that Elena was right all the way… Stefan felt guilty not trying harder and giving up while Damon needed his help.

Before he could do anything Damon swiftly flipped him on his back with the loudest thud knocking out Stefan's breath in the process.

" What the hell?!" Stefan breathed out through the pain in astonishment.  
" Oh sorry did I hurt you?!" Damon smirked not showing any concern for his brother's well being. 'Don't you even dare touch me! I am not here for your brotherly embrace!"

" What the hell is wrong with you?! … Everyone thought you were dead for more that 6 months…"

" Sorry to disappoint Stef here I am in the flesh…but thank you for your excruciating concern and your tireless attempts to find me! I am very touched by just how much you care!" Damon flashed him a smile not bothering to listen to what he had to say.

He couldn't help but feel anger towards his so called brother. While spending all that time away he learned that the only emotion strong enough to get him though yet another day recently was anger and rage…he wasn't interested in turning on his humanity fully on, he was not interested in turning back into vulnerable and weak version of himself. Deep down inside he knew that by letting it all back might break him and Damon Salvatore does not break. He will not anyone break him anymore, all the while trying to be "better" person and letting himself feel wide range of emotions lead him to this.

" Damon of course I care! We did look for you and came up with nothing! We tried everything possible…but there was your ring in that fire. Everything pointed to the fact that you died…I don't know what to say but here you stand and nothing makes me happier that seeing that you are okay…"

Damon smiled darkly quietly listening to what Stefan had to say…it left him wondering just about how "okay" he was. Looking around boarding house, the place he used to call home now it felt as it was in other life…the one he dreamt of. It didn't feel like home anymore instead it made him feel uncomfortable standing in the middle of the ruins of his old self.

" Damon! Please say something! I am so sorry…please" Stefan's voice brought him back to reality and he looked right at him at the same time not really seeing Stefan.

" I have nothing left to say for you, brother… except maybe "kudos" on finding me! Job well done. Don't worry I am not going to stay here long. Just need to take few things from this morbid house. You do know that living here by yourself is making you look creepy?" Damon wanted to pass Stefan when he grabbed Damon by the arms in attempt to slow him down. Damon felt his pulse raise instantly with his heart pulsating on his ears.

"Let go of me" Damon said through his teeth freezing on the spot. "Get your hands off of me!" he repeated.

"What is wrong with you! You can tell me I can help!..."

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone…" Damon ripped his hand away from Stefan glaring at him.

" What no one? Not even Elena? Do you care where she is? How is she?" Stefan tried to provoke any sort of emotional response from Damon trying to figure out just what happened to his brother.

" Nope not even Elena, she can burn in hell for all I care" Damon said in even voice not even blinking as Stefan mentioned her name with that he turned away and headed in the direction of a staircase.

" She is in hell already! Elena is still looking for you! Elena didn't give up like I did... She loves you, Damon" he yelled back.

Stefan's words made Damon slow down and stop for a brief second, he could feel something inside of him trying to break free. "Elena is still looking for you" rang through his head. Damon took deep breath in and regained his composure before Stefan could even notice anything.

" Then there is no need in letting her know that I'm here is it? I don't need her clinging to me. As far as I'm concerned I am dead to you, people…just like you are to me!"

And on the note Stefan was left standing alone in the middle of the hallway as Damon headed upstairs. If he wasn't sure that he was awake he could swear he dreamt the whole thing. Not only his brother suddenly reappeared in the middle if their house after being presumed dead for half a year but he didn't even blink when Stefan mentioned Elena…there was something wrong with Damon in a very big way. Stefan walked over to the stairs looking up and listening to Damon's steps.

He wondered if he should follow him and press on harder to find out just what exactly happened and where was he all this time… but after Damon's warm words Stefan doubted if it was smart decision. Still feeling as if everything was in slow motion he pulled out his cellphone and browsed through the contacts looking for Elena's phone number, she changed them often and the last one he dialed was already disconnected. Not having Elena's phone number he dialed the next best thing.

" Jeremy…yeah it's Stefan. Do you have Elena's latest number? I've got quite the situation here…"

" Yeah sure she called few days ago somewhere from Nassau, I think…"

"From where?!"

" Nassau… she didn't stay long on the phone…kinda cryptic if you ask me …"

" Can you give me her number? " Stefan said impatiently tapping his foot.

It took Jeremy few second to retrieve phone number, Stefan quickly hung up preferring not to say why he needed to get a hold of her just yet. He didn't want for anyone to know before Elena.

Just before he was about to hit dial he heard sound of heels clicking behind his back.

"You've got to be kidding me! So you are behind this ?!" he rolled his eyes at Katherine not even bothering to be surprised.

" Hello darling, I missed you too… you have to thank me for getting your brother away from that revolting Archer character!"

" I don't' have to thank you for anything! Last time I saw you ended up with you stabbing me in the back literary and verbally!"

" I see you still holding a grudge. I doesn't suit you, that frown on your forehead will give you wrinkles darling"

" Stop referring to me as Darling!" Stefan growled " How in the world did you find Damon?!"

" Because I don't let my feelings cloud my judgment, I knew that if Archer and Becky skipped town so suddenly it was something to pay attention to…You on the other hand let grief to cloud your judgment…All those feelings, what a waste! It's good that me and Damon on the same page now"

"You forced him to turn off his humanity?! Is that why he is acting like a complete dick?"

" Ow, you don't like the warm welcome you got from your brother?! How sad! As far as I'm concerned I saved him while you and your precious Elena did nothing. How do you think I made him feel? All bullshit aside, Stefan. You can't expect Damon to welcome you with open arms. He was spiraling out of control when I found him and all I did was to give him a little structure and means to control his rage towards none other than you!"

"How nice of you! But we both know that if you found Damon, the only reason why you even bothered is that you have your own selfish motives!"

" I can do good deed just out of the goodness of my heart, you know"

" Cute, you don't have a heart!"

" Jealousy looking good on you… maybe I realized that Damon is far better option for me and I took my chance… " Katherine playfully run her fingers down Stefan's chest as he cringed.

" I don't care about you, Katherine. I want you to leave my brother alone!"

"Like you did?... You have no idea what exactly he went through… I actually respect him for still keeping part of his sanity…I'll pass on your offer. I think I'll go see if he want's my help."

" You are not welcome in this house!"

"I think Damon would disagree" Katherine smirked walking away.

Stefan completely lost not being able to control anything, in a millisecond everything turned upside down and he had no idea on how to deal with it… He took few deep breaths in attempt to regain his composure before dialing Elena.

" Elena, you have got to come back to Mystic Falls NOW!" he said right away in the speaker not waiting for her to greet him.

" I can't explain everything over the phone…get here!" he said quickly, ending phone call. Stefan closed his eyes taking few seconds to calm down, knowing perfectly well that all hell was about to break loose…


	95. Chapter 95

_Hello my darlings!_

_As promised I am posting fresh new chapter! I think I am getting back into the groove of writing. YAY! So updates are coming!_

_Meanwhile once again I'm posting link for a video Recap for this story that I made, it covers Chapters 55-94._

**_vimeo*com/66376177_**

**_Simply replace * with ._**

_I would truly appreciate you taking a look at it and letting me know what you think about it as well as this new chapter._

_Wishing you all the best_

_Xoxo V._

* * *

_****When you love someone, you love the whole person, just as he or she is, and not as you would like them to be._

_-__**Leo Tolstoy**_

* * *

Elena was getting lost in theories after Stefan's cryptic phone call, she tried to reach him few times after but his phone sent her straight to voicemail. There was something in his voice that made Elena's heart shrink, barely detectable note of stress. He was trying to sound cool and collected but she knew him well.

They managed to track down Archer and Rebekah to Nassau and it seemed that there was something far more fundamental under all of this.

Elijah was right that Hashima was Archer's hideout, it was not easy to get there. Pure sight of that island sent shivers and chills down her body, there was no one there when Elena and Elijah got there but it seemed like it was first stop the Rebekah and Archer made upon their departure, the question however still remained why would they need such secluded and forgotten place, what they were up to?

Elena sat on the bed in her hotel room and looked out the window remembering what she saw on that island. Island itself was creepy but abandoned and represented nothing but a ghost town but there was few dungeons in the underground tunnels and it looked that Thomas held some of his prisoners there, Elena closed her eyes remembering once again how Damon looked like after his escape…but right about now she was willing to see him again even in that condition. She would take him in whatever condition she could.

Even though her mind found it logical to move on and accept that Damon was indeed dead but every fiber of her heart protested that idea, she didn't know if it was because she was going insane or diving too deep into denial but she couldn't fully accept that he was dead, everything inside her screamed otherwise and she was hoping that this quest with Elijah will give her at least some answers she was looking for. Maybe Archer will not give her closure she was longing for but at least she will have some clarity.

Elena sighted and got up placing her phone on the bed as she pulled out bag and packed some of her things for a quick trip back to Mystic Falls. For a quick second she thought about how Damon must've felt right before they left Italy, he didn't want to go back …

Elena stopped packing and closed her eyes taking deep breath in, she had to stop thinking about Damon every single second of every day. Once again she had to remind herself that in order to stop pain, that radiated from her heart traveling across every inch of her body she had to stop. Pushing tears away Elena took few shaky breaths and tried to calm down.

" Elena? Are you going somewhere?" Elijah's voice brought her back to reality, he was leaning on the door frame dressed up in a tux for the trip to see Rebekah. Elena was supposed to be ready by now but Stefan's call slightly derailed their plan.

" I have to go back to Mystic Falls, something happened" she said with her voice still slightly trembling.

" May I ask what got you so worried?" Elijah never pushed for details, his spoke in polite yet dominant manner that didn't leave out question of his authority.

" Stefan called me, he needs me to come back… I'm afraid that something might have happened to Jeremy. I have to go check it out"

" Family is important… the simple fact that we are here proves it. Well so I am going to see my lovely impulsive sister by myself then"

" I don't think it was good idea with me coming anyway… considering that she tried to kill me at least twice! "

" Yes but we know that it's not the real reason for you hatred towards her"

" We made a deal, which I am honoring. I am not going to cause a fight with Rebekah but I am not going to easily forget the role she played in Damon's death."

" I am going to deliver on my part, I will find Thomas Archer and deliver him to you. You can trust me"

" I know I can…that is why I am giving you Archer's folder…"

" You are not coming back? Are you going to stay in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked slightly surprised.

" I am going to deal with whatever happened there but I don't think I want to stay there…."

" Because of Damon? I know how you feel, it took me a long time to get over Katerina"

" She knows how to make sure you don't forget her…"

" Part of her charm I guess" Elijah smiled sitting down " I can compel you to forget Damon if you would like me to"

Elena looked at Elijah in uncertainty, it wasn't the first time he was offering this to her, she couldn't help but feel tempted, wanting to stop pain. But it would also mean her forgetting everything good about Damon and time they spent together, she was not ready to give it up.

" Thank you, Elijah. I appreciate your concern but I am going to keep all memories, the good, the bad and the ugly. It what makes me who I am, I am stronger because of what happened to me and I wouldn't want Damon's death to be just little hiccup on the road. It changed everything for me, made me see things clear and made be want to fight even harder."

Elijah smiled upon hearing Elena's reply, even he couldn't deny that the human girl he me a while ago blossomed into extraordinary creature of the night. She overcome every challenge with grace, strength and desire to carry on.

" I admire your endurance, I wish you all the best on your journey. I will deliver on my promise and I will see you around dear Elena" he nodded getting up and heading towards the door.

" Thank you… for everything" Elena smiled, she was grateful that Elijah showed up when he did. He provided her with distraction and purpose, letting her forget everything even if only for a few moments.

Elena quickly packed her things, booked her flight and headed out from the hotel room looking around one last time. It was time to go back home, even if it didn't feel like it anymore.

It was the longest journey back from across the world to the little town of Mystic Falls. Upon landing Elena headed straight to the little garage not far away from the airport, where she left Damon's car. She pulled of the covers and ran her hand across the hood with a trace of a smile, remembering catching Damon do exactly the same. She could understand his fascination with this car, as if it was a part of him… Simple, yet so unique it was impossible not to notice it on the road.

It was chilly on the streets with summer being officially over and fall taking its rightful place. But Elena still preferred driving with roof down, perks of being a vampire included not getting sick. She snuggled into Damon's leather jacket just out of habit as she drove down empty road towards Salvatore's boarding house.

It didn't take her long to get to the house, lights were still on even thought it was late night. She parked Camaro and took her bag our stepping out from the car.

" Stefan? I'm here… Hello? Is anyone here?" she called loudly enough knowing that Stefan would hear her.

" Hello my darling doppelganger, long time no see" Katherine walked up to Elena in her usual cat-like nature, swinging her hips with glass of blood in hand. " You look terrible" she smiled giving Elena once over.

" We look exactly the same, so you not looking so hot yourself! What the hell are you doing here? Stabbing Stefan and breaking his heart wasn't enough. You can to play your games with him again?"

" Oh you are not jealous are you? Where were you anyways…without Damon here I thought you'd go jump right back to good old Stefan!"

" Don't you even dare! I will snap your neck like a twig… " Elena growled dropping her bag to the floor bracing for the battle.

" Elena… thank god you are here…" Stefan interrupted both girls redirecting their attention to him.

" Well I am… but what is she doing here! Why I had to get all the way here in such a mad rush?"

Stefan took Elena by the elbow and walked few steps away from Katherine.

" Oh pleeeease! I don't give a damn about what you are talking there." Katherine rolled her eyes and walked away " Guess it's rain-check on that neck snapping, darling" she added before disappearing.

" God I hate her! What is she doing here? " Elena looked at Stefan for some clarification on what exactly was going on " Oh God… are you two together again? Is that why I had to rush here? Stefan! You can't possibly fall for her scheming, can you? She obviously wants something"

" Elena stop! No we are not together and she does want something but not from me"

" From who then? Me? There is not single reason in the world why I would ever want to help her!"  
" No…it's more complicated that that. I just have to prepare you, it's….well I don't even know how to explain it to you…"

" Spit it out already! I've been on the road for two days and …"

" Come with me" Stefan took Elena by her hand and lead her towards the parlor arch. Elena was completely thrown off guard by Stefan's behavior. He was jumpy, frazzled and nervous something was not used to see but when they reached parlor it all became clear.

There was dark figure standing in front of the fire with his back turned towards the entrance but Elena recognized him in a heartbeat.

"Oh my God" She felt dizzy grabbing Stefan for support feeling her heart almost jumping out from her chest. "Damon!" it was undeniably him standing in front of her in the flesh and more importantly alive.

Elena crosses the room within few seconds, crushing Damon with a hug forcing him to take few steps back.

" Damon! It's you! It's really you, I knew it! I knew you were alive… I kept looking for you everywhere…No one believed me…they thought I was crazy… and here you are… " Elena kept clutching herself closer to Damon as if her life depended on it, tears were streaming down her face as she carried on.

Damon on the other hand didn't even lift a finger, he stood just like he did before waiting for Elena to step away from him. When she didn't he forcibly removed her hands away from him and stepped away.

He knew that seeing Elena for the first time in person would be difficult, he could feel his heart skip a beat, but didn't allow himself to go down that road. It would be so easy to go back… just to forget what happened and slip back into loving her…letting his love for Elena take over every other feeling and instinct that he had. Damon couldn't deny that there was something deep inside of him that wanted to break free and let it all in. But in his mind he knew that what Archer said was true, whenever he let his feelings get in the way he got hurt after all if not for his blind love and adoration for Katherine he could've had normal life…

Elena was shocked to see him pulling away, she knew that things have changed and she had no idea what he had to go through but the one thing she didn't expect was Damon pulling away.

"Damon?" she reached her hand in attempt to brush over his cheek when he intercepted her move grabbing her hand within few inches of his face.

"Don't touch me!" he said in a monotone voice, Elena blinked in confusion from coldness that was coming off of him.

"Yeah…he is a little bit touchy on the touching thing" Katherine reappeared with Cheshire smile on her face.  
"What did you do to him?!" Elena roared not bothering to contain herself she launched at Katherine ,succeeding in knocking her on the floor and grabbing her by the neck hard enough to hear her bones crack, desperation, rage and anger let Elena take upper hand over almost 550 year old vampire.

" Why couldn't you just leave us alone you stone cold bitch!" Elena screamed baring her fangs. Before she knew it Elena was in the other side of the room crashing into table. She got up and looked around to try and understand what just happened.

" You don't attack Katherine, Elena! Not on my watch!" Damon was standing right in front of Kat.

" Did you just throw me across the room?!" Elena asked looking around in bewilderment and meeting Stefan's shocked gaze.

"Do you prefer to be thrown further? I can arrange that…" Katherine peeked over Damon's shoulder.

"Shut up Kat!" Damon barked and for the first time Katherine got quiet almost as if she was slightly intimidated by Damon.

" Damon why did you do that? I mean its her! She is trouble! Why can't she just leave us alone?"

" Like you did? Do you really want to get into it right now?!"

" Get into what?! What happened to you? … Damon…I can help…please just let me"

" Get over yourself! YOU helped plenty already! Do you really think that everything will be rainbows and unicorns just because I came back? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena! But if I didn't need to get back here I would gladly let you think that I was dead!"

"You don't mean that do you?!"

" I do actually! I mean it with every single fiber of me! Do you know why?... Because Thomas was right I don't need all of this bullshit! It made me weak and blind. How I couldn't see just how selfish you all are? I am done with all this "feelings' crap, didn't pan out good for me did it?!"

"Damon, wait! You are not yourself… I know you, I love you…Please just let me help…I'm so sorry for what you went through but together we…"

" Together we are nothing! And you don't know shit about me! Not anymore, you gave up that right when all of you abandoned me! You too Stefan, so don't expect to get a hug from me anytime soon. Not in this century at least!

I am getting out of this hell hole as soon as I'm done here and I don't want to see either one of you…oh and by the way as for all of your "Love", Elena, I am cured of that thank you very much.

Listen loud and clear I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. ANYMORE." Damon looked Elena right in the eye without even blinking and it took Elena's breath away with how much hated and coldness he said it. She saw Damon being cruel and unapologetic before, when he just cam to Mystic Falls but this was different. Damon was different and it frightened her just how much he changed and if there was any hope of bringing him back.

" Let's get out of here… I'm done here" Damon gave Katherine quick nod and she followed him outside.

There was deafening silence in the room neither Stefan nor Elena moved from where they were standing remaining in complete shock after seeing Damon like that.

"Oh my God" Elena slid to her knees sobbing after few minutes have passed " I can't believe it… I was praying every single day for him to be alive and well and now when he is I don't recognize Damon…"

" We will get him back, just like you helped me. He still loves you, he didn't mean it… it's his "humanity off" mode talking … Elena, we will get him back I promise! It's not your fault"

" But it is… he is right Stefan, we did abandon him! We didn't look hard enough and look what its done to him. How are we going to force him to come back if he wants nothing to do with us?"

" If anything then it's my fault… you were going insane trying to find any leads… and I gave up… I gave up on my brother…Now apparently Thomas brainwashed Damon into hating us…I know he has every right but it has to be his choice, not because someone told him so…"

" What if we can't …what if its too late?"

"Then we are going to try harder…we are going to get Damon back… he is still in there" Stefan hugged Elena as she nodded.

" I know…it's just I missed him so much… and he is with Katherine now?"

" I think its more like she is with him…if I am not mistaken she seemed sort of scared of him…and I never saw Katherine be afraid of Damon."

" He scared me too…I'm afraid that this time he is gone for good…" Elena whispered in horror. She knew that in order to get her Damon back they would have to come up with something big, something that he couldn't deny but for now they had to find out why did he came back…and find a way to make him stay…

* * *

_What did you think? Did you like badass Damon? Suggestions?_

_Xoxo V._


	96. Chapter 96

Hello my darling readers!

I Will post Damon and Katherine Chapter Tomorrow which is Friday. ( For the next week expect Daily updates)

Meanwhile little look inside Archer's plan.

It took me a while to develop story arch for where this story is going and i am finally please to inform you that i found perfect solution which includes certain guest from the past with whom Damon wants to form union to go up against Archer.

MSG me if you have any requests and suggestions.

Let me know what you think.

V.

* * *

"I need to know your what is your move otherwise I am leaving. I sat around for three months waiting for "the perfect moment" as you once put it. But I am getting pretty sick and tired of being in the dark. In case you didn't notice I don't like being told what to do!" Rebekah walked in the room and stood right in front of Thomas Archer who was sitting on the couch and reading a book.

" All in good times like I said there is perfect time for everything and it's not" he replied barely lifting his head from the book.

" If you need me you better tell me what your plan is or I am leaving. Why were you so calm when Damon disappeared? What was the whole point of staging his death if you planned to let him go?"

" I needed my time to get his humanity off without whole population of Mystic Falls coming after me. I needed just enough time to break Damon but not completely. Apply just enough pressure…"

" And what makes you an expert? You have degree in psychology all out of sudden?"

" If you think that I am not in control then you are mistaken. How do you think Damon escaped last time?"

" What do you mean? He got away from you while you went to Brazil…I know it firsthand because I was in on it. I knew what they were planning…"

" But you didn't know that I let him go, did you?" Thomas laughed closing the book and looking right at Rebekah.

He knew that there will come a time that blonde original would ran out of patience and start question him. If only not for Klaus he probably wouldn't even need her to stick around, but unknowingly she was his leverage and he intended to use it…just not now.

" Calm down and take a seat..." he gestured her towards opposite couch. " Damon didn't get away last time, I let him go. You see I needed him to put it all together himself. He needed to believe that it was his discovery. I knew that he would not let it go"

" So you knew he would go to Jeremy Gilbert and ask him about Elizabeth?"

"Well I didn't know how he would do it, but knowing Damon. He can be resourceful when he needs to be…he is my brother after all. You see now why no one could get straight answer out of him on just how he got away…because it was designed for him not to remember"

" And you know all of this how?"

" I have my eyes on Damon at all times, I knew what he does where he is and what his next move is"

" Katherine?" Rebekah scoffed with surprise " You know that you can't trust her?! She will sell you out first chance she will get"

" No, I prefer to have trusted people around me, besides Katherine can only be well you now Katherine. While my little spy can be anyone and its has it's advantages"

" What do you mean anyone?"

" You never heard of shape-shifters? That figures….must be nice not to be bothered by anything, so relaxing and calm in that head of yours"

Rebekah chose to ignore his comment, she heard of shape-shifters before but she truly believed them to be an urban myth. How in the world did Archer managed to track down yet another supernatural creature?

" Damon is back in Mystic Falls safe and sound for now and it's about time for us to pay them a visit…"

" He is back in Mystic Falls? You've got to be kidding me, he is back in Mystic Falls with probably the only person who could trigger his feelings switch? That is stupid idea! Damon would do anything for his precious Elena and you just made a huge mistake!"

" He would do anything for her in the past but not anymore, believe me that bridge burned down for good. I made sure of it."

Rebekah got silent for a few moments processing new information. All this time she hoped that Damon would come back here, this way she would get second chance with him being far away from Elena. She was the only person he listened to when they left Hashima …he trusted her and listened to her. Rebekah truly hoped that it was her chance to get closer to Damon , but something changed it was as if light went out inside him and he became completely indifferent to anything…going on a killing sprees right in the middle of the crown, being careless and distant. She was the one to nurse him back to health and what did she get in return? Him ditching her, leaving her with Archer.

" What do you want with Damon anyways?" she asked after few minutes.

" His is my brother… and I want him by my side. Family has to stick together…"

" How touching!" Elijah walked in the room clapping " Your concern for your brother is overwhelming…"

" Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Thomas got on his feet not fully understanding what just happened and who was standing in front of him bypassing his guards.  
"I am Elijah, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet. I've heard of you, Thomas" Elijah casually walked towards Thomas and waved to Rebekah " Hello my dear sister"

" What in God's name are you doing here? How did you find me?"

" You are my sister and I wanted to check up on you…considering the company you keep…"

" I am not a child! I can look out for myself, thank you very much"

" Sister? So you are one of the Originals? How many of you are there?"

" This should not be your first concern. I would be concerned with lies that you spread around. How about you tell truth about why you need Damon?"

" I don't know what you mean by that"

" You know perfectly what I am talking about…it involves certain Archer family heirloom and blood bond between two brothers…need I remind you that I knew your mother?"

Upon mentioning his mother Thomas visibly tensed up and took defensive stand towards Elijah.  
" You don't want to bring her up again do you?! Your family... or your brother Killed her and forced my father to turn into pathetic looser that he is now!"

" We made a deal to spare his life in exchange. Berten knew what he was signing up for. We didn't hide anything and he held up his end of the deal…"

" Well I didn't make any deals with anyone. So I hope you don't expect the same courtesy from me!"

" I am not here to start a fight. I am interested in helping you …"

" What in it for you?"

" We both know what that crystal does and I have my own reasons but if you are not interested in my help me and my sister will be on the way" Elijah smiled at completely confused Rebekah.

" How is it that I don't know about all of this ?" she demanded an answer.

" Well Klaus did keep you in a coffin for quite some time…I am sorry. "

" Damn him! I really hate him for that!"

" I don't think its time for that now" Elijah nodded towards Archer and Rebekah got quiet. She walked right up to Elijah and stood next to him.

" Tell us your plan now" she demanded folding her arms challenging Archer.

Archer felt cornered with advantage being not on his side. With Elijah appearance balance of power shifted.

" FINE! Yes I have my mother's crystal and I want to use it to fix something that I've done! The only way to access its powers is if I can convince Damon to do it with me as he is my blood brother! As much as I hated him for something that I've done…I needed him also. But I didn't know up until recently how the ritual is performed! I traveled across the world trying to find out and then one witch in Brazil told me how…that is why I came back to Mystic Falls…"

" What exactly does that crystal do?!" Rebekah looked from Elijah to Archer expecting an answer.

" If I tell you that, there is no way back!" Archer warned both of the Originals, as none of them made no move to leave he continued. " Take a seat it's a long story"

* * *

"Elena where are you going?!" Stefan caught her on her way to the door nearly stumbling and falling in the process. " It's 4 A.M! Where do you expect to look for him?"

" I will search every corner if I have to! I am not going to lose him now when I just found out that he is alive"

" But didn't you hear what he said?! He is completely irrational! I don't think that it's safe for you to go near him now…"

" When then?! Stefan Damon is alive and he needs me! No matter what he says I know him and something happened to make him think that he is alone in this…he is not! I am going to fight for him and don't even thin of trying to stop me this time! Don't make me remember that it was you who convinced me that he is dead! Or you still going to tell me that Jeremy saw his ghost?! " Elena turned to face Stefan with her eyes burning through him.

" How was I supposed to know that he is alive?! Everything pointed to the fact that he died in that fire!" Stefan tried to defend himself but he knew that Elena was right.

" He is your brother! You supposed to feel it, like I did! You were supposed to be by my side and not trying and find a way to try and convince me that it's not true!"

" I am sorry! I screwed up! But seriously what is your plan now?! Did you see him? I saw Damon with his switch turned off and he tends to do crazy things…even more crazy than what you saw. But this Damon…I don't recognize. If before he still wanted to be my brother….i am not sure of it now! "

" That is why we need to help him, bring him back here and find a way to make him remember… I am not giving up, I am going to bring "my Damon" even if it will cost me everything I have!... he would do it for us…We owe it to him!"

" What is your plan?!"

" Well I'm going to start with finding Katherine and beating the Hell out of her…then I will ask her what she knows…I am sure that if she is lurking around Damon she is the reason why he came back…"

" Well the question remains how are we going to corner Damon into the same room with us! He is pretty determined into not crossing our paths while he is here…"

" Then we make him … we can make it so he has no choice…"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean we can make it so he literally has no option to leave…we can ask Klaus to compel him so he would stay in this house until we trigger his emotions and memories…I think I can call Caroline now, with time difference it's perfect time in Europe."

" Do you really think that involving Klaus is a good idea?!"

" Jesus Stefan!" Elena finally exploded throwing her hands in the air " Could you stop questioning me on every single word? No I don't have specific plan! But I need to do something! Because if I won't I am going go crazy! If I'll stop just for a second… I just saw Damon alive after everyone thinking I was crazy for believing that he is alive! How do you think it makes me feel? How is it that you are standing here so calm?!"

"I think I'm still in shock… " Stefan admitted pouring himself a drink and emptying the glass in few big gulps. " You are right…we have to do something. Its just I don't really trust Klaus …and I know that ever since he and Caroline got together you think we can trust him. I know all of this! But considering everything he has done, I am not sure that him compelling Damon is a good idea…especially considering his current state. What the hell happened to him?! " Stefan poured himself another drink.

" From what we saw its safe to presume that he went through hell…but we can bring him back… I will be right back" Elena walked out from the parlor and headed straight for upstairs out of the habit she was going to go to Damon's room but she stopped in the middle of the stairs.

She felt so lost not sure if she should go to his room anymore. Events of the last hour made her head spin and heard beat so fast she could sweat it would jump out of her chest. Elena grabbed onto the bannister for support before sliding down and sitting down on the stairs. She didn't want Stefan to see her in such state, she needed to be strong.

Elena took few deep breaths in and quickly wiped away treacherous tears. She couldn't get what Damon said to her out of her head and what more importantly the way he said it, so detached and cold. Stefan was right it was different, like nothing they've seen before…Damon was not only detached from them but it seemed as if he truly hated and despised them…" I Don't love you anymore" rang through her head, at the moment when he said it Elena felt like her heart was going to explode. All she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything will be okay… Promise him that and never let him go. She wanted desperately to protect Damon after failing miserably in attempt to find him, she knew that he probably felt betrayed just as much as she felt guilty.

Elena pulled out her phone and dialed Caroline's number.

" Elena! I am so happy you called!" Caroline's voice rang brightly from te speaker " Oh my God you have no idea how amazing everything is! Yesterday Klaus arranged private tour of the Louvre! …"

" Caroline wait… I'm sorry but I have some shocking news and I am calling for your help…" Elena quickly explained Caroline what happened.

" I can't believe it! Of course we will come! We'll be on the next plane out! " Caroline quickly hung up.

" We are going back to Mystic Falls" she yelled out addressing Klaus...


	97. Chapter 97

_Hello my darling readers!_

_Just like i promised you all yesterday, today i am posting brand new Damon Chapter. _

_It took me a while to develop it and i an very interested in knowing what you think=)_

_Please be so kind to share your thoughts! I appreciate it._

_Regarding Clues on what Archer wants to fix, i didn't write anything specific but if you think about what we know about his background it might give you an idea._

_I thought that it would be cool to introduce yet another new supernatural being into the mix, besides it would explain why Thomas Archer was so calm and let Damon "escape". It explains how he knows what is going on in order to play his mind games. _

_Let me know after reading this chapter what do you think about Damon's plan=)_

_Tomorrow posting Damon and Klaus epic meet._

_xoxo V._

_Thank you for your love, support and reviews! _

* * *

"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in the reflection."  
― Lady Gaga

* * *

" I thought that the whole idea of going back to your house is so we could stay there…but apparently I am mistaken." Katherine questioned Damon as soon as they got out from the house and headed towards the car.

" Well you are welcome to stay there if you want. I have things to do and it doesn't involve listening to lectures from Stefan or Elena for that matters."

Damon looked around the front yard thinking over his next move. It was then when he noticed his car standing in the driveway, it wasn't there before which meant the Elena was driving it.

" So we are house haunting, one of my favorite things!" Katherine smiled with excitement " Hey are you even listening to me?"

" Hold on a second," Damon lifted his hand up motioning her to stop talking. He walked over to his car and examined it for a few moments debating whether he wanted to take it back.

" So what we are switching cars now?" Katherine asked tapping her foot on the gravel. "Damon!"

He voice brought him back from his thought and he turned around.

" No, I don't need any reminders and especially not if the form of old piece of metal" he shrugged walking away from the Camaro. That car belonged to old version of himself, the one that didn't exist anymore. Just like he will not stay in his old home he didn't want to take his old car. After all he did die and left that life behind.

Katherine didn't bother to ask any more questions but Damon's decision did surprise her but then again everything he did lately surprised her.

" So why are we back in Mystic Falls instead of going back to Nassau where Archer and his crystal is? What was so important here, that we had to come back?" she asked when they were driving away from the boarding house.

" What was your plan in going up against Thomas?" Damon asked calmly not diverting his eyes from the road.

" I don't know…they did teach you a lot of stuff in that bootcamp. I figured that you could use some of it and get…"

"Killed?"

" No, but it has to count for something"

" It does, but it is still not enough. Yeah they did show me couple of tricks and it did make me stronger….you ought to remember!" he winked referring to the last time he defeated Katherine.

" Oh God! You still on that?!" Katherine rolled her eyes.

" Well it's nice to know that I can "snap your neck like a twig" for a chance" he smiled using one of Katherine's favorite expressions.

" You are hilarious! Happy? Now what is your plan, why are we here?"

" To get help, if you would think hard enough I'm sure you could put two and two together…"  
" What were you looking in the boarding house for so long?!"

" Blood. Does name Caspar ring any bells?" Damon asked turning his head to face Katherine as her expression changed from smug to more serious.

" You want to poison Archer? With Caspar's blood?"

" You are thinking in the right direction slightly different turn though. We still don't know how long it will take and if it will even kill him." Damon thought over if he should tell Katherine, she was a wild card and there was no clear guarantees when it came to her. However during last three months she proved to be his only ally, at least in what he trusted her with. He will need her help in putting pieces of his plan in action.

" So what is your strategy? I know that you of all people wouldn't want to come back to Mystic Falls unless…"

" Bingo, I would burn this place to the ground … but then again the night still young" Damon raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I was hoping that there might be a vile of his blood somewhere in the boarding house, in that case we could avoid task of tracking him down"

"So did you find it?"

" Yeah… like everything in life is soooo easy!" Damon laughed pulling into the parking lot and stopping the car. " If you were wondering what my plan is, I want to turn Archer's ass human and kill him" killing engine and looking right at Katherine.

Damon thought long and hard on just how to deal with Archer and this idea appeared in his head one evening after he was recovering from yet another mind-training exercise. He was pretty much out of it, that day was the last day he allowed someone to get into his head and it was be the last day he did what others wanted him to do. Somehow in the midst of all that craziness and hallucinations he remembered Caspar and from that piece by piece he came up with a plan.

Archer proved to be skilled opponent and it was foolish go up against him in the open, face to face, but if Damon would find Caspar's blood and use it to turn him human it would be completely different conversation.

From that point on even if Damon will decide not to kill Thomas, he will not be able to dictate his rules. And even if he would find a way to turn back into a vampire he will not be a problem, with his age advantage being taken away he would pose no threat.

Damon was very careful not to reveal more than necessary to anyone. He intended to keep idea of a cure under wraps, granted that participants of conversation in that old house knew about it but it was crucial to keep that number fixed. Less people knew about it the better.

Damon wasn't sure if he wanted to actually kill Thomas but he didn't want anyone standing over his head and dictating orders either. However he had doubts that when time comes for him to actually kill Thomas he could truly do it. He would have had no problem with stabbing the bastard merely six months ago, in fact he would give up everything he had at the chance to get near Thomas Archer's heart and rip it out from his chest.

Something changed in the last months, he couldn't deny that there was some inexplicable bond between him and Thomas now. It was hard to define it for Damon himself but he felt grateful for freeing him from the chains of emotional attachment, therefore allowing him to breathe and act freely.

Somehow pain and torture he went through justified the means in his head. He didn't feel anger towards Thomas which would be normal response for anyone who was held captive for at least three months.

Damon could still remember that specific moment of despair and desire to give up, stop fighting, moment when he felt as there was no escape and he was trapped

physically and emotionally, being drained to the last drop of blood, patience and will to live. Back then suggestion to stop feeling seemed like his salvation, it helped him to keep at least part of his sanity, locking up all unwanted feelings that threatened to crush him from the inside.

However choosing not to feel anything this time meant no going back, he knew that if he will allow himself to feel even tiny little bit of remorse or if he would let himself remember bare fracture of his love for Elena, it would bring not only good feelings but the bad ones as well... And this time the bad would trump the good. Damon knew that if he would feel again it would permanently destroy him, sucking him into black hole without slightest chance of survival.

It was the main reason why he became completely indifferent about what was happening around him at first. He could care less about whether he killed in plain sight or in the dark alley having no fear and no sense of purpose led Damon down dark path, Katherine's appearance shook him back into action.

He spent last three months pulling himself together getting nightmares out, he still couldn't sleep but at this point he got used to it. He pushed himself further and further to get to the finish line not knowing what he would do when he gets there but knowing that he can't stop. He had no idea why he was so driven, obsessed even but it was the reason to keep moving and for now it was enough.

"Damon!" Katherine shook him by the shoulder bringing him beck on earth. " You zoned out again! Dammit Damon, you told me it stopped!"

"Shut up! It did, I don't need to be lectured! It told you I'm fine! I don't need a babysitter"

" Well I am the only person who cares…"

"Oh please! You care long enough to get what you want and then you'll be on your way. We both know that, no need to pretend. You'll get your damn crystal" Damon burned through Katherine with his eyes. " But you do know we can as easily kill Klaus and be done with it" he smiled at possibility, imagining Klaus's lifeless body.

" Can you promise that we will not die if we kill him? With bloodline and all…"

" No and it's the only reason why that smug bastard is still alive. I am sure that by this time I would have found about million and a half ways to separate him from his beating heart."

" You are so sexy when you get angry, it's a good look for you know"

" I know, but you don't have any appealing looks so don't waste your breath darling. Not interested, remember?" Damon gave Katherine a look and she moved away from him returning back to her seat.

" Well you can't blame girl for trying, well okay then for the time being we can concentrate on getting crystal."  
" Since when are you the boss of me? You need my help, Katherine, so as far as I'm concerned you need to listen to me. Otherwise you are welcome to get do everything yourself."

" Fine! But you could be nicer to me, I was the one to get you away from Nassau…"

" I don't do nice, not anymore. If you want nice go cuddle up with Stefan." Damon got out of the car in the middle of the parking lot and looked around. It was late night and town archives were closed for the night, which was perfect time to take a look inside.

" What are we doing here anyways?" Katherine got out of the car and walked around the car and taking her place right next to Damon.

" We are not doing anything, you go find a house and text me the address. I need to check something… Oh and do me a favor, check on what that so called brother of mine and Elena are up to. I don't want then to mess up my plan." he tossed her car keys.

" You know that I hate to be the one with all the questions Damon!" Katherine yelled out catching car keys as he disappeared into the darkness heading towards the building.

"Then stop asking them!" were his last words before he disappeared behind massive entrance door.

" He really starts to piss me off! Mr. I know freaking everything" Katherine sighted to herself getting into the driver's seat and speeding away.

It didn't take her long to find suitable house and compel owners to invite her in, she decided against killing then on the spot turning then into her puppets instead.

Damon managed to track down some leads on locating people who could lead him to Caspar and got to the house within an hour.

" Mrs Evans would you be a dear and invite my friend Damon in" Katherine walked over to the owner of the house and whispered in her ear.  
" Damon would you like to come in?" Mrs Evan repeated in a monotone voice following Katherine's instructions.

Damon smiled sweetly and stepped over the doorway. " Do we need her?" he asked looking at Katherine who simply smiled shaking her head.

" Thank you for your hospitality" Damon kissed Mrs Evans hand as she stood on the spot completely mesmerized by charming young man. Her face changed when Damon looked up expressing horror instead of pleasant smile this time as pair of bright red eyes looked right at her. Before she could make a sound Damon bit into her neck quickly draining every bit of blood in her system.

" I knew you'd like that" Katherine smiled when he was done " The house is nice too"

" Don't get to comfy here, we are not staying long" Damon reminded her wiping away blood and stepping over lifeless body of Mrs. Evans. "What did you find out?"

"Just because you don't sleep doesn't mean that some of us aren't tired you know"

" By all means go take your cat nap, you are bitchy when you are tired…not to mention useless. First things first, did you find out what they are up to?"

" You are an ass when you are…well correction, you are an ass all the time!"

"I thought you found it sexy, wasn't it what you said?" Damon smiled taking step closer to Katherine closing distance between them so his breath tickled her neck when he spoke as her gaze flickered to his lips.

He was right, it was hard to deny for her just how much attraction Katherine felt towards Damon ever since he turned over to the dark side. If before Kat was able to use Damon's blind love to her advantage it was the other way around now. Damon managed to keep Katherine on a tight leash by successfully manipulating her attraction to him.

" Now what did you found out?" he asked purposely not moving and standing as close to her as he could.

" Klaus is coming back to town… " she whispered catching her breath and stepping away.

" Just like I thought, she always goes to him for help…so predictable" Damon smirked remembering last time when Elena made same move by striking a deal with Klaus to find out so called cure for him.

Damon knew that by his sudden appearance he would trigger Elena's need to save him, to make him "feel" again. She played right into his hand by getting Klaus to come back to Mystic Falls. This way Damon would get a clear chance to get sample of Klaus's blood in order for the cure to work.

Now all he had to do was wait…Klaus was not much of a threat for him now.

"You do whatever you do at night… run around, plot… throw darts in Archer's face or do a rain dance! I'm going to rest" Katherine turned on her heel and left Damon alone in the room.

Damon sat down breathing out once Katherine left the room, even though she was on his side he found it hard to relax with her around. But then again he couldn't relax period, when Katherine was around he had to watch his every move careful not to reveal too much and watch out for his back. He didn't trust her, he didn't trust anyone.

And when he was alone he couldn't escape voices in his head, the worst time came whenever he would close his eyes…even for a few minutes. It opened up the gates for memories, the ones he didn't want to remember… from being locked up underground on Hashima island to the ones when his sub consciousness would suddenly bring back memory of him and Elena…that carrying look in her eyes sometimes haunted Damon. He didn't want to remember any of it.

It felt like was trapped between two burning fires not being able to escape, feeling heat from the both fires on his skin, so he choose not to sleep if he could help it. Existing on just enough sleep to function, no more no less.

Damon got up and walked to the kitchen taking glass and pouring cold water in it. He leaned back on the counter and took a sip of water. He grimaced examining glass of water in front of his eyes before pouring water our and heading to the bar. He took out most expensive bottle of whiskey he could find , granted it wasn't his favorite bourbon but it would do to dull those voices for now. With bottle in hand Damon went towards the dining room table sitting down and spreading papers and books he took from the archives around.

Katherine walked down to the first floor after she woke up, it was quiet in the house. She walked through the hallway noticing that there was no body of Mrs. Evans, Damon must've dealt with it…She walked around first floor before discovering that he fell asleep sitting down at the dinning room table with various papers spread around.

She examined few empty bottles of alcohol laying around, it wasn't the first time, she learned that pattern during last few months pretty well. Damon would dull his consciousness with alcohol until he would pass out, instead of simply going to sleep. By her calculations he was bound to crash sooner or later considering that last time she saw him sort of sleeping about four days ago.

They didn't talk about it, every time she would even try to bring up the subject Damon would deflect, get angry or ignore her. So she learned to keep her opinion to herself but not without noticing just how fucked up he was, even though he tried his best to hold his ground and most of the time succeeding.

Katherine walked over to Damon and got him on his feet, leading him to the nearest couch while he stumbled on his feet. She dropped him off and covered with the blanket before leaving the house. She figured with him being drunk and passed out she could go and tie few loose ends of her own and get back before he wakes up. she did look over whatever he was looking at before she left but it didn't yield any results so she left it up to Damon.

"It would be so much easier, brother, you have to listen to me… I know what is good for you…you have to trust me…" Archer's voice rang through the darkness, echoing and bouncing of.

"Damon….Damon…Damon" Elena's voice haunted him growing stronger and louder…

Damon jerked up into sitting position gasping for air, he looked around wincing at bright light and rubbing his eyes. He didn't remember how he ended up on the couch, throwing of blanket and getting up slightly wavering on his feet. It was nearly impossible for a vampire to be hangover but somehow Damon managed to achieve that state. He didn't bother with checking if Katherine was around figuring that she would take this opportunity and get around Mystic Falls collecting her favors.

He went back into the kitchen and turned on ice cold water sticking his head under the stream to wake up. He looked at the clock, Klaus probably was on his way to Mystic Falls from the airport if he calculated timing right. Which meant it was about time to pay yet another visit to the Salvatore boarding house…

He managed to track down few people who could shed some light on Caspar's whereabouts but meeting with them was not until this evening, 50 miles outside of Mystic Falls… he would need to tell Katherine to be ready by then.

Damon passed by the mirror and stopped frowning at his reflection, deciding it would be better if he'd take a shower he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. After he felt much better but it was still relatively early to head over to meet Klaus. It had to be a coincidence after all, he didn't want for Elena or Stefan to know that he was onto their plan, preferring to stay behind the curtain for this one for now…

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think, believe me it makes a huge difference! **

**xoxo V. **


	98. Chapter 98

_Hello to all!_

_ First of all i wanted to thank each and every one of you for your support._

_I also thank you for leaving your feedback! _

_I do agree that Stefan is a little selfish in my story but i do have good planned story line of redemption for him in the future._

_I'm glad you like the direction i am taking! _

_Hope you will like this chapter_

_xoxo V._

* * *

_"Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you." _  
_― Sherrilyn Kenyon, Invincible_

* * *

" Why would I help Elena compel Damon ,remind me please" Klaus asked Caroline while they were waiting for their bags at the airport.

" Well, initially you would do it for me…but also because Elena is my friend and let's face it you do owe her…" Caroline reminded him about their history with Elena.

It was hard for Klaus to deny that in the past he did let his personal agenda take over and he did cause significant amount of pain to Elena, starting with killing her aunt Jenna and ending with using her as a human blood bag. To this day he was not sure just how Elena managed to tolerate him in their company , he knew that the only reason he was welcomed was because of Caroline.

Caroline was his chance at redemption for every nasty thing he ever did and this time he was truly trying not to mess up. He took Caroline out of Mystic Falls to show her the world and woo her.

Slowly she did warm up to him and dropped her guard down realizing that she was falling in love with Klaus. He was irresistibly attentive and sweet to her and it was impossible to resist his charm. Besides after seeing what Elena had to go through losing Damon, shook Caroline up, she didn't want to turn around one day and find out that she missed out on her chance of happiness, even if it meant overlooking horrible things Klaus has done in the past.

" My dear sweet Caroline, the thing I do for you… I will compel him and help however I can. But I don't think Elena should be there. She can prove to be a distraction. It would be better if she would stay in the house while we located and compel Damon bringing him to the Salvatore's"

" I can't believe that this is happening! After we thought that she would get a chance to move on…just when I thought she could put Damon behind her, he appears like one of the horseman of the apocalypses!"

'That is very high praise coming from you! I seriously doubt that Damon is so off the rails"

" From what Elena told me he is completely out of control…oh there are our bags!"

"Okay…lets discuss details on the way home"

" Home…how strange to hear you refer to Mystic Falls as home"

" My home is where you are, my sweet Caroline" Klaus smiled picking up their bags with one hand and hugging Caroline with another.

"I think we should head straight to Elena, I don't want to waste any time..."

"We can do that, besides I don't think it will take much of our time. I'll compel him and we can be on our way. It is interesting though how they can't seem to solve anything without my help"

" Yes we all know that you are pretty special..but if you look at it from the other side, it gives you chance to redeem yourself"

" I don't care about redemption, they've done things too. Like killing my brother and numerous times trying to kill me."

" Well you were an ass who wanted to rule the world with your Hybrid army..."

" Who knew that I would find what I was looking for in that army in one person."

" Thank you, I like you too"

" I don't just like you Caroline, I love you"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat as their taxi headed towards Mystic Falls. It was no big secret with Klaus openly stating his feelings towards her... He was clear about it from very beginning not giving her any other options but to be with him by his persistent efforts. She didn't regret a single moment of it but it she did feel slightly scared of what would happen if she would say those three words out loud, it worried her. Klaus was hard to predict and she had no idea how he would behave after she would tell him that she loves him. She was afraid that it would turn her into his possession ... There was no doubt in her heart that she did fall in love with him but for some reason saying it out loud was a big deal.

"We talked about it... At least I thought that we did, I need time...I'm sorry. it doesn't mean that I don't feel it, but i just need to be sure"

" I know, I am sorry. I can wait, i have no problem with waiting for you" Klaus kissed top of her head and looked out the window on a changing scenery. He knew that his past was not an easy thing to overlook and Caroline was being cautious...he just needs to give her a little more time...as much time as she needs. He can wait if it meant that one day she would actually say it.

They drove up to the Salvatore's boarding house and Klaus paid taxi driver before getting their bags from the trunk and dropping them on the front porch.

Elena must've heard their arrival as front door opened just as Caroline set her foot on the porch.

" Caroline! I am so happy that you made it! Thank you so much for coming" Elena smiled and hugged her best friend.

Caroline smiled back and reached to hug her in response, she could see how stressed Elena was from her posture and the fact that her smile didn't reach her eyes... She could see that Elena was desperately trying to hold herself together in order not to fall apart. She exchanged worried look with Klaus who gave her slightly noticeable nod.

" C'mon let's get inside and you will tell me everything that happened..." Caroline rubbed Elena's hands.

" I'll go find Stefan and discuss strategy with him" Klaus offered, wanting to give girls some privacy.

" Klaus, thank you for doing this" Elena called him back as he almost disappeared in the house.

" No problem...whatever I can do to help" she heard his voice echo from the hallway.

Caroline walked Elena to the kitchen and boiled some hot water making tea. She set two cups of steaming tea on the table out of habit trying to provide some sort of comfort for her friend, all the while knowing that it was meaningless gesture.

Elena slowly turned cup around concentration her gaze on the liquid before finally looking up a Caroline.

"What happened?" Caroline asked in a low voice not knowing how she should continue.

" He is alive...but it's like he is not even there anymore... Stefan came home and there Damon was as if nothing happened. He was so cold and distant...I've never see him like this and I did see him at his worst. But no matter how bad things were he always came back to me, he let me help him even if he didn't want it himself... He said that he is cured of my love as if it was some sort of disease! Like it was nothing and I mean nothing to him... " Elena's voice trailed off as she remembered once again Damon's cold tone and eyes when he spoke to her.

"Elena, it's not him you know that right? Remember how it was with Stefan, he nearly killed you driving off that freaking bridge! But you got him back, so we will do the same with Damon."

" I don't know if we can, this time. He was so angry... He said that we abandoned him...and he is right! I should've looked harder!"

" He said it to deliberately hurt you, you were driving yourself crazy looking for Damon. You didn't care that everyone thought you were crazy, you kept searching."

" But I did sort of gave up, I did let him down and I can't expect him to forgive or trust me ever again"

" You gave up after four months! Four months you were obsessing with idea that he was alive"

" He wouldn't give up...in fact he didn't! He was looking for Katherine for 145 years! And now he doesn't want to come back here...he said that if he didn't have to he would gladly let me think he was dead... Maybe I deserve it! It's all my fault!"

"Elena stop it! Right now! You need to believe that it's all a lie, you know Damon he loves you more that anything in the world, you are the reason he changed. He would do anything for you and you are direct resin why he became better person. He is lost now and we will find a way to remind him of all of that"

" Exactly Caroline, I forced him to change! He did everything for me and he died also because of me...who knows what he has been through, what he had to go through...And I wasn't there for him, he was all alone when he needed me more than ever!" Elena cried letting it all out, she was trying her best to keep it all under control with Stefan around it. she knew that out of two of them she needed to be the strong one, to make harsh decisions.

"I'm sorry Care, it's just...I can't tell any of it to Stefan...but I'm so scared that we won't be able to bring him back... " Elena wiped away tears and looked up at her friend.

" Let's start with what we know first. Klaus will compel him to stay and we will figure out what to do next. We will find out what happened to him and fix it. Plain and simple. The only thing is Klaus thinks it would be better if you'd stay here and let him do it."

" I appreciate that Klaus came back to help me , I truly do. but I'm still it sure if ... It would be wise for me to stay here"

" You still don't trust him...I'll go with him. I promise that it all be okay. I swear..." Caroline insisted seeing inn what condition her friend was she wasn't sure that Elena could handle another meeting with Damon right about now. She was getting really angry with how Damon treated her, Elena did everything in her power to find him and she was the only one who didn't give up! And yet he managed to treat her like trash?

" I don't know Care, I think it would be best if I am there...I mean it is..." before Elena could finish Sound of breaking furniture interrupted her thoughts and forced them both to get up on their feet and rush to the source of the sounds.

When both girls appeared in the room they saw Stefan lying on the floor in the middle of the broken bookcase unconscious and Klaus standing opposite of Damon. Neither Caroline nor Elena heard how he appeared in the house, they were probably too preoccupied by their conversation...

Caroline exchanged looks with Klaus and then Elena, trying to figure out their next move. Now she could clearly see what Elena was talking about even Damon's posture changed from being casual and relaxed as if nothing in the world could stress him out, now he was tense and ready for fight.

" We can do it the easy way or the hard way, Damon" Klaus said waiving his hand challenging him with a half smile, perfectly knowing that It would be impossible for anyone to defeat him.

"When did I ever wanted to do things easy way?" Damon smirked " Besides I think it would do you some got to get knocked off your smug pedestal of thinking you are so unbeatable. Give all you got" he challenged Klaus.

Klaus didn't waste any time as soon as Damon finished talking he launched in his direction to grab him but instead grabbed air as Damon swiftly got behind Klaus. It surprised him, he usually was pretty accurate and had no problems catching his prey.

" You got a little rusty I see...maybe you should ask girls to help you out, I think Caroline can give you run for your money...but then I'll just snap her neck...or better yet kill her" threat towards Caroline enraged Klaus as he turned around and punched Damon or at least trying to do so as he continued to correctly predict every single move Klaus made and get away in a mere seconds avoiding being caught.

Both Caroline and Elena stood completely mesmerized watching how Damon swirled around Klaus making him angrier and angrier. It was something that neither of them saw before, he moved with unbelievable precision and grace making it impossible to actually touch him.

" Tired yet?" Damon laughed

Caroline decided to try and help out Klaus treating behind Damon's back while he was preoccupied with his dance with Klaus. She was about to grab him from behind when he swiftly turned around and grabbed her by the neck and threw her down on the floor with such force she coughed up blood.

" Big mistake" Klaus roared using all of his force and knocking Damon of his feet so both of them tumbled down across the room. Elena shrieked and jumped as she saw them keep fighting. She quickly got to Caroline helping her up.

Klaus got on top of Damon choking him and preventing him from getting up.

"Enough of this!" he roared locking his grip on Damon. "You will not fight me!" he looked right into his eyes. Damon Choked out a laughter locking his hands on Klaus's grip and twisting it so he turned Klaus on his back and got on top of him not letting him move.

" Yeah...about your neat compulsion trick. It doesn't work on me anymore! Sorry to disappoint but you will have to find other puppet!" Damon quickly got his up lifting Klaus along with him and locking his neck in a grip,so he stood right behind him. Caroline and Elena stood frozen not knowing what to do not expecting Damon to get upper hand in a fight with Klaus. It was impossible to do, he was the oldest vampire they knew and it was unheard of for someone to actually beat him.

" Katherine..." Damon called out and out of the sudden Katherine had Elena and Caroline in a firm grip not allowing them to move any further as he broke Klaus's neck in one swift motion casing his body to drop to the flow as both Elena and Caroline tried to break free from Katherine's grip with no luck.

" Thank you for delivering him to me" Damon quickly took out a syringe out of his pocket and jammed the needle into Klaus's neck drawing blood and then carefully transferring it into an empty vile.

" What the hell are you doing! Have you completely lost your mind!... He is going to kill you!" Caroline tried to break free screaming at Damon.

"I've been dead before...Katherine would you mind?" He motioned towards her and she let Caroline go meanwhile dragging Elena outside into the back yard and tossing her on the ground.

" You need to stop! Damon is not coming back, you need to stop until someone gets permanently hurt." Katherine threatened Elena.

" I don't care if you hurt me, I will get him back if it costs me my life!"

" But it's not your life we are talking here. Think carefully about your next move little girl!"

" What is your goal with him anyway, we both know that you don't do anything unless there is a goal for you! Katherine stop! It's Damon, please!"

" Who said that I have a goal? Maybe he was the one who found me because he knows that he can trust me? Maybe I don't want anything from him but him?" Katherine teased Elena with a smile.

" If you think that I am going to stop just because you threatened me, you have got another thing coming! I will not stop and I certainly don't believe a word you are saying because you are lying scheming bitch! You don't get to decide what is best for Damon. At least not after your involvement with everything"

"If it wasn't for me you would never even meet Damon or I would suggest you thank me"

" Thank you?! You have got to be kidding me! Thank you Katherine for being so self-involved, thank you for ruining human life's for both Stefan and Damon and destroying their brotherly bond in the process. Thank you for making Damon look for you for 145 years all the while having opportunity to set the record straight. Thank you for not caring for anyone but yourself...did I forget anything ?! Thank you Katherine!" Elena almost spat in Katherine's face As she came closer to her

" Now you listen to me, I will not give up on Damon and you will not stop me! Now get out from my way"

Damon was about to leave when Caroline caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. He quickly shuffled out from her grip and turned to face her. Caroline crossed her arms across her chest glaring at Damon.

" I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you can't continue doing what you do! You can't storm in this town after being gone for six months and treat Elena or anyone of us like that" Caroline told him " Yes we screwed up but she kept looking for you. She didn't give up for a second, she was driving herself mad over trying to find out what the hell happened to your ass. Elena loves you and she deserves much better than this and deep down you know that. We both know that, no matter how much you put up this little show pretending not to feel anything. because I know that you love her and that kind of low doesn't just disappear ! It doesn't go away without a trace!"

"Leave me alone, Caroline,I don't have time for your bullshit" Damon said turning around to walk away not bothering to wait up for Katherine "And don't pretend to know anything about me enlighten you love like that can and did disappear overnight, the moment I turned it all off I felt free! I could breathe again..."

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around not letting him leave.

"I know more about you than you'd like to think," Caroline told him. "I don't know what you must've went thtought and it sucks...I can't imagine what happened and why you think that the only option for you not to feel anything...but it's not your only option...But even if you insist on being complete jerk I. Will not let you treat my best friend like this, not after I had to put her back together after she fell apart after your death"

"What makes you think that I care about what you have to say or think? Newsflash, I don't. I could care less about what you had to do to put her back together. I think she deserved every bit of it and so did everyone on this town. I don't owe you people anything. I paid my dues and will not be your puppet anymore. I don't love Elena nor care about her"

"But you do," Caroline insisted. "Because there's a part of you that does love her, you just forgot about it. Pretending not to feel, not to care...tere is a part of you that cares bout Elena and what happens to her..."

"I don't have to answer your questions," Damon told her. "I don't owe you a single answer."

"But you do owe Elena," Caroline said. " after everything she has done to find out what happened to you, after everyone told her she is crazy for believing. She didn't abandon you when everyone told her to do so, she loves you...Just tell me what happened, was it Archer? Just give me an answer and I'll stop. I will even tell Klaus not to seek revenge...

"What part of 'I'm not answering you' do you not understand?" Damon yelled but stood in his place not knowing what to do.

" Are we done here?" Katherine's voice broke the connection Caroline tried to build with Damon as she walked over to him and took her place next to Damon.

" Yes we are done... Oh and Caroline... Go to hell" Damon said before turning and leaving with Katherine.

Caroline sighted and looked around both Stefan and Klaus were still out of it and she rushed outside to check up on Elena. When she ran out she discovered her friend lying on the ground .

" oh god, Elena...are you okay?!"she questioned turning her around as Elena frowned.

" Where is that doppelgänger- bitch?!"

It took Caroline few seconds to put two and two together before she realized that it was Katherine in front of her... Caroline smile and grabbed neared piece of wood hitting Katherine on the head and knocking her out.

" Take a time-out Katherine" Caroline smiled mentally wishing good luck to Elena and heading inside to help out Stefan and Klaus.

* * *

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think! **

**It is truly very important for me to know your opinion =)**

**xoxo V.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Hello my Darling Readers! **

**First of all i wanted to Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reviews you left for the last chapter!**

**You have no idea how uplifting and rewarding for me to know what you think! I Adore each and every single one of you for sharing!**

**I had trouble in this Chapter thinking how to portrait Elena posing as Katherine so it took me a little longer than i planned, I apologize!**

**I plan to post one more chapter today as a thank you for sharing your thoughts! Chapter will end with huge cliff-hanger in the end dot...dot ...dot! **

**Meanwhile let me know what you think and don't hesitate to express your suggestions, i will try to incorporate them too! **

**Stay tuned! **

**Xoxo V.**

**P.S. I tried to Post new chapter for the last 2 days but for some reason got Error 1 message. Thankfully it all got fixed! **

* * *

_"Love me when i least deserve it, because that's when I really need it." _

_-Swedish Proverb_

* * *

Elena had no clear plan in mind when she decided to switch with Katherine, but she felt that it would be better her being next to him rather than Katherine. Acting on impulse she knocked Katherine off her feet and used neat trick that Damon once taught her, by applying pressure to the specific spot on the neck and therefore sedating her.

She had to think fast, if the only person who Damon trusted even a little bit was Katherine that Elena could be her… she was willing to give up everything just to be near Damon even if it required pretending not to care for him, she figured that this way she could at least understand what is going on much better.

She caught up to Damon as they walked out from the house, carefully examining trying to be as discreet as possible. Damon was quiet, his movements were strained and reserved, he was fuming after whatever Caroline has told him. Elena remained quiet as they got into the car, Damon rolled down the window and sped away from the house, letting speed and wind take away at least some of his concerns.

" What the hell happened there? What fucking took you so long?" he almost barked at Katherine

" Well I wanted to deliver clear message and it took some convincing"

" Good for you, Katherine… I got stuck in intervention talk with blondie! Because it is all so perfect in her little world!..." Damon took left turn and after few more turned stopped the car on top of the cliff on the edge of Mystic Falls border getting out and slamming the door with force.

" Jesus! What she could've said to piss you off! Would you relax a little! We are still on track!" Elena tried to imitate Katherine's voice the best she could alongside with her snarky attitude.

" Nothing!... " Damon said still angry, he took few deep breaths and kicked the ground beneath him "Everything!" he added putting his hands on his waist and looking over on scenery of Mystic Falls. " I am fucking tired of everyone trying to fix me! I am perfectly fine, it amazes me how blind and short-sighted they can be…How is it that they don't understand?!"

" Understand what?!"

" That I don't want this…I am not… I can't! " Damon faulted not wanting to continue, he stopped himself. " You were right. It was a mistake coming back here… And believe me it pisses me off admitting that you were right! I hate this town… hate everything about it"

" What that Forbes girl could've said to make you flip out! I thought you didn't care!" Elena tried her best to project Katherine's level of indifference at the time she had to force herself not to try and help Damon… She want up to the front of the car and leaned back on the hood crossing her arms across her chest.

" "Whatever Katherine, I don't have time or energy to deal with you psychoanalyzing me. I thought we were done with that part. Besides we both know that you don't really care"

" I care to get things done and if this, whatever this is, is going to derail our plan. Then I will analyze you as much as I well damn please. Why did Barbie doll told you?!" Elena looked right at Damon hating the fact that she couldn't say in the open what she really meant, instead pretending to care for her own selfish reasons.

"You are not going to shut up until I tell you, are you?...so I figured! They all will keep try and crack me, to force me to feel and I don't want it. Do you remember when you found me ? well I am not going back to that…it was no walk in the park with all emotions already off… None of them actually think why I did it and they don't , will not understand that I need it to be like this!... This is why I don't want to stay here more than I have to. "

Elena kept quite for a moment seeing how tense Damon was and hearing strain in his voice. He was different when he didn't try to push her away but still not "her Damon", he obviously trusted Katherine for some unknown reason… Katherine found Damon, how did she find him? Why Damon trusted her of all people?

" I know that it may not seem like it at times but I am here to help… at least as much as you will let me"

" Yeah…well… let's get going. We are still meeting Caspar's people tonight and I want to get insurance before we go"

" You are diverting from the question…"

" What question? We don't have any questions, in case you forgot. I am still not interested and you do start looking a little desperate." Damon walked close to Elena " But it's nice to know you still care… That is why I choose not to…it makes you weak…Katherine." He added after carefully examining her.

Elena thought that her cover was blown when Damon stood right in front of her and looked right at her but instead he took a step back and walked over to the car door.

" What kind of insurance?" she asked once she found her voice.

" Deathly one" Damon said before getting in the car " Are you coming or not?"

She quickly got into the car, her head was buzzing with new information and all the questions on her mind, starting with Damon's history with Katherine and ending with him mentioning Caspar…It made sense why he needed to get blood from Klaus now, but question remained on whom he planned using it.

" So what's our plan?"

" Our plan?"

" Fine! Your plan!"

" I'm planning not to tell you my plan just yet"

"Could you be more condescending ?"

" I could actually but then it would make you less of a bitch and we both know how you hate that"

Elena turned away towards the window hiding smile finding absolute truth in Damon's comment.

"Oh…don't pout! You'll know the plan when its time"

Elena looked at Damon once again, he was clearly enjoying being the one in control teasing Katherine about it. She wondered what their goal was and how long did they plot their return to Mystic Falls.

It was clear that there was no sexual attraction from Damon towards her and in a way Elena found it relieving… She knew it was stupid to think about this kind of stuff now, when they had bigger issues to deal with, but she still felt stab of jealousy when Katherine strolled in alongside Damon. She looked at him and wondered what happened while he was away, who got to him so he felt the need to shut it all off…what exactly happened to make him feel so cornered and believe that he has no other option but not to feel.

She wanted desperately to apologize to him for abandoning him and to make him remember how much she loves him, to make him remember all the good times they had together, remember that he can trust her…but it was not the time for it right not…just not yet.

" Where exactly are we going?" Elena asked looking around noticing that they were not far from Mystic Grill.

" We are actually already here" Damon said parking their car not far from Alaric's apartment building.

"Why are we here?"

" I need to get something from my old friend Alaric. It's good that I decided to keep his apartment all those months ago. You are staying in the car"

" No way! I am coming!"

"Fine suit yourself" Damon shrugged getting out of the car. Elena followed him behind. She got Katherine's phone out of her pocket and composed quick text to Caroline.  
_ " I need you to find out everything that Katherine knows, will get in touch later, E." _

She made sure to delete text right after sending it and rushing to Damon's side.

" I had no idea you kept the place…" she said once they were inside.

" Well…it seemed to have sentimental value back then, now this place doesn't mean anything. Just safe place if I ever want to keep things hidden. Besides how would you know? I don't have to tell you every single secret, your head would explode"

He went to check few drawers trying to locate needed items.

" He was always such a pack-rat! Makes it hard to find things."

" Not every one is obsessive neat freak like you, you know! "

" I like things to be in its place, sue me!" she heard his voice coming for the closet, it made her smile knowing that he was still in touch with his sarcasm, it meant that not everything about Damon was gone, which gave her hope.

" What are you looking for, maybe I can help"

" Nope, you can't. Just stay there and look pretty. I can do all hard work myself"

Damon shuffled through few bags until finally founding the one he needed.

"Okay we can get out here" he walked out with the bag in hand.

" What is it?"

" Not yet" Damon smiled looking around and grabbing sealed bottle of bourbon from the counter cabinet. " Let's go…" he said walking out.

"What do you mean she switched placed with Katherine?!" Stefan exclaimed finishing blood bag. " We didn't discuss any of it…"

" Katherine grabbed Elena and got her outside... I don't know what happened there but she took her place."

" Who does he think he is?! I am going to …" Klaus yelled in fury when Caroline stopped him.

" You are not going to kill him! I now that he crossed the line but you are not going to kill him…please?"

" I don't like being a fool, he took my blood, Caroline! He caught me off guard and I don't get caught off guard! I am not going to allow Damon Salvatore make fool out of me!"

" I know, but … Elena is my friend and she needs our help. I know it goes against your code and nature… But I was hoping that you could do this for me. I know I am asking far too much…I know that you do things that you don't like because its me who is asking…I know that…"

"Caroline, there is so much I can do"

" You are the most amazing person I know. You can be generous, I saw it. and its one of the reasons I love you" Caroline brushing her hand on his cheek. Stefan made his quick escape giving them little privacy.

" I love you" Caroline repeated leaving Klaus speechless for a moment.

"You saying that just to protect Damon…so I wouldn't go and kill him!"

"I would be the last person to want and protect Damon Salvatore. I am saying this because I got scared to loose you in that fight. I realized how stupid all the reasons not to say it were. I wanted to say it for the longest time but I was afraid… I am not anymore. I love you" Caroline smiled kissing him.

" I love you too," Klaus said returning Caroline's kiss.

"Will you help me with Elena and Damon?" Caroline smiled and Klaus nodded rolling his eyes.

"What choice do I have" he scoffed "I will "

" Perfect! Now we need to find everything that Katherine knows"

"I'll get it out of her" Klaus volunteered not wanting for Caroline to find out about his deal with Katherine regarding crystal.

" Fine! So you deal with her and I will go and talk to Stefan" Caroline added cheerfully and quickly disappeared.

Klaus went into the Salvatore's basement to unlock cell where they threw in Katherine.

" SO there is nothing you can do without screwing up, can you?" he said sitting down across from her.

" I have no idea how she managed to pull it off, I swear! I did everything you told me! I found Damon and got him to that bootcamp! I got him on my side…"

"You were not supposed to get caught! And he was not supposed to return here!"

" He found a way to get to Archer, he wants to turn him human and kill him…but to do that we needed to come back here…I will get you your crystal"

" What did you tell Damon about it?"

"Nothing, he has no idea. I got him away from Archer just like you said and he doesn't know about brother bond…"

" What am I supposed to do with you now?... They want to know everything you know and I am sure you can tell them some cover story, when Caroline will come and ask you questions. Make it so that Elena would blow her cover and Damon will send her packing, before she gets to him! And you better keep quiet about our arrangement, got it?"

"Yes…" Katherine rolled her eyes, she was genuinely scared of Klaus and didn't want to enrage him even more.

" What is with him being immune to compulsion? And how in the world did he beat me?!"

" What can I say… bootcamp paid off"

"Keep an eye on him! And keep me informed, I don't like this kind of surprises!"

Klaus walked out closing the door behind him.

" She is ready to talk whenever you want 'he informed Caroline.

Meanwhile Damon drove up to the Evan's house and parked the car. He took out bag from the car and headed towards the house. Katherine followed his suit stopping at the door hesitating before entering the house, but he chose to ignore her strange behavior. He dropped the bag on the floor and went towards scattered papers on the dining room table, gathering them together and heading upstairs.

" We'll get going once it gets dark" he said to Katherine walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

He dropped all papers on the bed and exhaled closing his eyes, being alone he could finally relax. If he was completely honest with himself, he was reaching point of complete exhaustion and fight with Klaus certainly took out a lot of energy. He winced noticing just now piece of wood that was still stuck in his side after Klaus sent him crushing into coffee table.

Damon frowned wondering how he didn't notice it before, but then again after Archer's elaborate tortures and weeks spent fighting in bootcamp he found it that he could endure higher amount of pain…even if it made him feel numb. He took out wood from his wound and groaned.

He carefully examined his own reflection in the mirror barely recognizing himself… he knew that he was overtired but he still couldn't figure out how to sleep through nightmares. Every time he would wake up gasping for air in cold sweat chasing away yet another memory that he conscious made him remember. At this point he had trouble figuring our which one was worse… Archer messing with his sanity or old memories of his previous life with Elena…

"Did she really think she could fool him into believing she was Katherine?" he scoffed to himself. He saw change in her and confirmed his suspicions while he stood in front of her next to that cliff. He knew right then and there that it was not Katherine standing in front of him, but if she wanted to play games he could gladly go along…Besides this way it was easy to show her just how much he didn't want her help, that he was doing just fine on his own without her.

It was safe to pretend he believed her, this way she had no excuse starting whole "feelings" conversation. Besides he couldn't afford missing out on meeting Caspar's people, he couldn't pull it off by himself so for not Elena-Katherine would have to do.

Damon was so tired physically, emotionally exhausted from feeling so lost…but he had to push it down to get to the finish line. He had to get to Archer, otherwise he would have to live always looking behind his shoulder not knowing when and what to expect from him.

He leaned on the wall letting his head rest against it, before sliding down on the floor and closing his eyes for a few moments.

* * *

**Let me know what did you think! **

**Xoxo V.**


	100. Chapter 100

**_Hello to all! _**

**_As i promised i am posting one more chapter! _**

**_I just want to warn you not to freak out when you get to the end! I know it's shocking but i know what i am doing and i do have a plan!_**

**_Bear with me and let me know what did you think of this chapter._**

**_I also wanted to thank all of you who left a review=) You are the reason why i decided to post one more chapter today._****_  
_**

**_But also i wanted to thank every single of you for your support! _**

**_xoxo V._**

* * *

Damon felt excruciating pain going through him body every time vervain-coated needle pierced his skin. He panted in pain feeling vervain spread but had no time to understand what happened next as the next wave of pain washed over him, he felt harsh leather strap landing across his back cutting the flesh. It stung as though he had been bitten with sharp fangs. Damon tried to remind himself that it was supposed to be a dream… it was not real when he saw Elena's face twist in malicious smile. Seeing the girl he desperately loves hurting him kicked the last breath out of his lungs.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain as she continued for what seemed like hours until finally it stopped. He could feel his whole body in flames.

He didn't think he could take any more.

"Do you see how much pain the love for her brings you, you can't even defend yourself" Archer's cold voice echoed through the room bouncing off the walls, making Damon wince.

"Its is easy, brother… I can make it stop…you just have to ask…you know what I want to hear"

Damon felt trapped rolling his head so he could rest his cheek on a cold cement floor. Price that Archer demanded in order to make all of it stop was higher than Damon could afford…he didn't want to deny his love for Elena… she was what kept him sane, she was his light at the end of this road and he still had hope…

" I take your silence as a no…such a shame…"

Vision of Elena reappeared in front Damon and he sighed in desperation, trying to gather his leftover strength to get through this.

" I don't want to hurt you Damon," she cooed lifting his head up so he could look into her eyes. He searched them trying to find something to remind himself that it all was a dream but at this point reality and hallucinations mixed together, making it impossible to distinguish between what was real and what wasn't. Everything from her soft and silky voice to angelic features looked so real…

"Do you hear me Damon, I won't hurt you anymore…you just have to say it" she whispered into his ear, he voice immobilized Damon as he kept frozen in one place willing to follow her whenever she wanted him to go. He leaned towards her as she pulled away, it was then when he felt new scorching wave of pain.

Damon let out a sob as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. It burned and he shook violently trying to get away. He looked at Elena feeling betrayed by her as she took out vervain needle and showed it off it right in front of Damon's eyes. His heart raced threatening to burst our of his chest as he realized what it was.

" _No, not again! No more needles, please" _he pleaded silently as she had stuck it in him again, this time into side of his neck as he screamed.

"Please stop!" He begged her but his husky low voice drowned in her laughter as she struck another needle even further.

Damon twisted in unbearable agony as he tried to break away from her, but she straddled him pinning him to the floor and he found it impossible to find strength to toss he aside. He had to wait it out, soon it will all be over…

The pain was so intense it brought back memories of last time he was jabbed and tortured with this particular needles. He found it the hardest to fight through the pain when they were involved, not only it hurt when he was stung by a needle but vervain insured to leave long lasting burning sensation for hours to come. Pain from that memories added on washing over his consciousness.

Damon was on the verge of passing out when he heard Archer's voice cutting through the dark offering a way out. The idea was so inviting that Damon couldn't remember why he exactly was supposed to hate him. He shook his head as he saw Elena bring out more needles. Tears rolled down his cheeks as she considered where to put the next one…

Damon struggled to breathe as he felt needle penetrate his lung, it was then when he used whatever force he had to send Elena flying across the room. He couldn't take another needle, no matter how much he loved her, it was more than he could tolerate. Every needle piercing further down scraping against his lungs and heart.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" he begged as loud as he could.

" You know what you have to do"

" Fine! I don't love her…" Damon sobbed with tears running down his cheeks " I can't take it anymore…Please make it stop"

" Do you hate her?"

Damon's first response was to deny it but this time he couldn't find a reason to do so, he couldn't find a reason to keep grasping onto feeling for the girl who was torturing him bringing him to the verge of begging. He found himself haunted by her eyes with dark spark of enjoyment in them every time she would hurt him…

" I hate her" he whispered breathing out.

" Don't worry, brother. I will not let her hurt you again…I will keep her away." Archer bent down turning Damon over as he tried to pull away on instinct.

" It's okay… I will not hurt you. I just want to get needles out…I want to help. You can trust me" Thomas said digging out needle that was close to Damon's lung making it easier to breathe. Damon found himself feeling grateful to Thomas relaxing and closing his eyes… it was all over, no more pain…

Elena heard Damon's low cries from coming from behind closed door on the second floor, she rushed to his side. It looked like he fell asleep and was having a nightmare. She tried to wake him up but he was far to gone into his dream, he was burning up, unable to break free into consciousness.

" Damon! Damon….wake up! Please wake up!" Elena pleaded with shaking voice as she tried to bring him out from his dream. Elena brushed his burning cheek still begging for him to wake up

His eyes sprang open as he gasped and blinked rapidly, Damon registered Elena's hand on his face and instantly pushed her away sending her flying across the room crashing with her back into the mirror. Damon quickly got on his feet and zoomed to the opposite side of the room. He struggled catching his breath looking at Elena as she got up and made few steps in his direction.

"DON'T come closer!" Damon warned making few steps back until he got himself into the corner.

" Damon, I am not going to hurt you.." Elena lifted up her hands as she made few careful steps in his direction. She was not sure how she should proceed upon seeing him backing away from her.

"It's okay… it was just a dream… I can help" she reached out and regretted it instantly upon seeing that Damon actually shivered.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled at her and Elena instantly took her hand away.

" Damon…"

"Just go! Leave me alone!... Don't you dare come closer!"

"Damon..."

" Just fucking get away from me! Leave me alone… ! " Damon panted trying to catch his breath. It wasn't the first time he had a that dream, he was used to them and usually he knew how to deal with it…However upon seeing Elena right in front of him made him loose that balance he learned to maintain. He was struggling to calm himself down and with her being right there, few steps away didn't help,..

" I just want to help you..."

" I don't need your help, ELENA! I need you to back the hell away from me! I need you to GET OUT and Leave me alone!" Damon looked right in her eyes. "YES I know its you! Now get out!"

Elena was left speechless when Damon called her by her name, she believed that she got away with impersonating Katherine. She felt trapped between wanting to help him and hearing plea in his voice when he asked her to leave. Damon was literally shaking and backing away from her like she was poison.

" Fine! I'll go but I will wait for you downstairs when you would want to talk…if you will want to talk. I am not here to force anything on you, Damon. I just want to understand and try to help you in any way you want" Elena said calmly trying to take different approach, she walked out and closed the door behind her feeling tears fall down on her cheeks.

Never in her life she had seen Damon so frightened and messed up… and the worst part was that he didn't allow her to help by completely shutting down. He seemed lost and confused but she could see now that there was a real reason why he felt the need to keep his emotions on lock down. It made him harsh and cold but for now it seemed the only way for Damon to function and Elena was willing to go along with it.

Wave of relief washed over Damon as soon as Elena left the room, he felt like he can breathe again. His legs buckled and he sat down on the floor letting his head rest on his knees, taking deep breaths in and out. It's been a long time since he was caught of guard by his dream, he learned how to control his reaction towards them but this time Elena's presence triggered panic attack and he needed her to give him much needed space.

There wasn't a time when he got a chance to truly relax and sleep without memories haunting him and chasing after him, it was the main reason why he avoided sleep for a long as he could.

He didn't know how he sat like that feeling his heart and head pounding as he calmed down. He still felt slightly feverish from memories but he had no time to let himself fall apart now. Not after he came so far from when Katherine found him to coming back to Mystic Falls. He knew what kind of pressure he will be under once crossing border of this town but it turned out to be more energy- consuming than he thought.

It was already dark outside when he got on his feet, he leaned back on the dresser for balance. Taking deep breath in and pushing himself off and walking to the bathroom once again sticking his head under cold stream of water.

Elena paced along the perimeter of the room nervously checking her phone and waiting for Damon to appear. She took her phone out and dialed Caroline.

" Elena! Thank god you called! We were getting go worried! Are you okay?'

" I'm fine, Caroline. It's Damon I know he will not hurt me…"

"Are you sure? I mean we saw what he is capable of, maybe "

" No maybes! Its Damon and he will not hurt me.. intentionally ! He needs me now more than ever and I will not abandon him"

" Okay, I'm sorry… but are you okay? we found out some things from Katherine"

" I don't think I will need it…he knows its me...umm I gotta go…text me details" Elena quickly hung up hearing Damon's footsteps as he came into the living room.

" Are you okay?" She rushed towards him.

" Yup…don't want to talk about it…Listen, I don't know what possessed you to switch places with Katherine but this is not time for intervention, Elena. I need to meet with Caspar's people and I can't do it alone. I would've used Katherine but you messed it up"

" I will do whatever you need…" Elena was quick to agree and Damon frowned still not sure if it was a good idea. "As much as you want to see me as a villain I am here to help you. If you want me to be quiet and not speak I will…if you want to talk I'm here for that too"

" Fine, whatever! " Damon reached to the bag he got earlier from Alaric and handed it Elena " I'll explain on the way."

Elena felt tingle of excitement from the fact that Damon didn't push her away but let her help.

When they got there Damon noticed two dark figures already in place, He drove up to the meeting spot and got out of the car, he was alone with Elena nowhere to be found. He decided not to kill the lights on the car to get opportunity ads examine his surroundings.

" Were you the one asking around about Caspar?"

" The one and only" Damon smiled from ear to ear

" How did you find us?"

" I am very resourceful if I set my mind to something, I just need one meeting with him"

" Caspar values his privacy and doesn't appreciate when its disturbed…"

" Well he can go right back to appreciating his retirement "

" You need to stop snooping around."

" Not gonna happen, listen I already saw him once… I'm sure that I can convince your boss to see me. "

" If you will not stop yourself , we were instructed to force you to stop" Damon found himself under the target of a crossbow, with arrow set directly to his heart.

" Yeah… about that… " Damon waved his arm and instantly two red dots appeared on heart of two men " I can play that game too…So how about you arrange meeting with your boss or I will let my partner there pull the trigger…" Damon smirked knowing that he overplayed them.

" Fine! We'll keep in touch!" on of them spat as they turned around and got into their car driving away and bringing Damon closer to his target.

Elena was quick to get out from her hiding place and stand next to Damon with a smile on her face,

" How did you know?"

"Easy, I would've done the same… C'mon I'm driving you back to the boarding house"

" Wait, Damon! No I want to stay"

" You can't stay, its not an option. I am driving you back and taking Katherine"

" Seriously?! You gonna pick her?"

" Yes"

" Why, I can …"

" Nope you can't! I told you before that I don't want YOU around and I mean it"

" Damon, stop! You can't keep on doing this! I know I said that I will do whatever you ask of me, but I am not going to give up. I don't want you to feel like you are alone in this!"

" Oh but I am, Elena! I was all six months and I am not about t change it! Not when I am this close to getting what I want!"

" What do you want?! Kill Archer, fine! What's next?"

" I don't know! Happy? I don't know what I want to do next but I am for sure not staying here! Not with you and not with Stefan!"

" Why not?! We are the only one's who can help! "

" Because you stabbed me in the back! Because I don't trust any of you and I don't think that I ever will again! Because you want me to feel something and I don't want to! Because unlike you I know that it will not lead to anything but misery! You might think of it as a solution but I don't.

It's like fresh layer of snow that you see in the morning, everything is white and clean and looks nice but at the end of the day it will melt and leave you with nothing but gut-wrenching disappointment!

You want honesty? Well here it is, I trusted you Elena, trusted more than anyone I knew and I loved you more than anything in this whole world! I was so blinded by my love to you that even when Archer tried to get me to deny it I held on to that for a long as I could!

All the while thinking that maybe, just maybe you will find me! I was so stupid! Where did my love for you got me? What do I have now? Nothing and no one! And if you think that by me "feeling" anything I will go back to being your lap dog than I strongly suggest you think again!

Now for god sakes get in the car before I break your neck and drag you there myself!"

"How can you say all that?! Do you think It was easy for me?! I kept searching for you, I killed myself trying to find you and convince everyone that I wasn't crazy! I could've given up and get over it! But I didn't because I love you! Do you hear me, you stubborn idiot! I love you and no matter how much you try and force me I am not going away! I am not going anywhere, I will follow you everywhere if I have to.

Whenever you turn I around I will be there! I will annoy the crap out of you just because I love you so damn much! I know that you remember what we had, I mean c'mon you chase after Katherine for 145 years and you can't give me a chance? How in the world you trust her now more than me after everything she has done.

You want to go on a killing spree, lash out? Fine! Lash out at me because I did abandon you and I made a mistake! But I will try to fix it if you will give me a chance! I will try for however long it may take! I am not giving up on you, Damon! Because contrary to what you may think, you have me! I care about you and I will be right next to you! Because I love you and maybe for now my love will be enough for both of us, until you will think it's safe for you to feel again" Elena walked close to Damon and reached out her hand to his cheek, gently brushing his cheekbone as he stood frozen. She slid her hand down to his chest where his heart was.

" I know you are hurting right now, I know I let you down and I know it will not be easy but I also know that you love me just like I love you, Damon" Elena reached out and planted a soft kiss on his lips taking a risk of getting another screaming fit from Damon, but he remained frozen on the spot.

Damon heard every single word that Elena said and deep down inside he knew that she was right, he was surprised to see with how much ferocity Elena was willing to fight for him, he was surprised that no matter what he said didn't seem to make any difference… She was still here trying to break through his wall of indifference… Trying desperately to make him feel and he had to admit her words made his question it…maybe, just maybe he could get through it with her help, maybe she was what he needed in order not to go crazy if he will decide to let it all back in…He knew that she was right and he did indeed love her… this stubborn annoying as hell girl… But for now he was not completely convinced just yet…he needed more time.

" Just get in the car, please" Damon sighted in defeat. " Can we talk about it all later? I am tired…"

Elena smiled at her little win with him not yelling at her but actually agreeing to talk, she nodded with a bright smile and got in the car.

They drove in complete silence back to the boarding house, both thinking about what to do next. Elena was happy to convince Damon that she was not there to hurt him and it seemed as there was a flicker of hope now. Damon on the other hand was thinking about how Elena Gilbert managed to surprise him yet again, he smirked at himself thinking that if he were a superman then Elena was for sure his kryptonite… his weakness but at the same time something he couldn't live without.

They got to the boarding house when Klaus and Caroline already left and there was only Stefan and Katherine, who was still locked up in the basement.

Damon got out of the car and stopped in uncertainty, thinking if it was a good idea after all… Elena took him by the hand and lead inside the house.

"Stefan?!" she called out and it didn't take long for him to appear. He was surprised to see that Damon was right behind Elena.

" Did you finally decided to come and talk?" he asked his brother being relived that Damon came to his senses.

" Shut up! No I don't want to talk with you… I came to get Katherine"

" You have got to be kidding me! Seriously after being complete ass and nearly killing everyone here you want to get your girlfriend out? " Stefan 's attitude changed in an instant, he was getting angry at his brother for not even caring about him or Elena and how his "death" effected both of them.

" Maybe I should've killed you! " Damon snarled at Stefan.

" Stop it! Both of you!" Elena tried to cut in but it both brothers seemed to ignore her.

" Maybe… but then again I am not the one who disappeared for six months while letting us believe he was dead!"

" You have got to be kidding me! Seriously? I am the one at fault? You are the one who got over me being dead in what a day? Two? How long did it take you brother?" Damon asked with much venom in his voice he could master moving out from Elena so he could look as Stefan.

" I care about you, you jackass!"

" Learned a new word while I was gone? Impressive, Steffy!"

" I've learned another one too!... Coward! Because that is who you are! You run away from your problems! And you don't give a shit about anyone who cares about you!"

" Would you repeat it again, I have trouble hearing you"

" I said that you are a coward!"

"STOP IT! Enough! Stefan Please!" Elena begged once again but before she knew it Damon punched Stefan knocking him down to the floor.

" You have no idea what I have been through while you braided your hero hair-do! "

" Well you could've told me instead of being cold hearted smartass!" Stefan got up and returned a favor by reciprocating and punching Damon. Elena shrieked as both brothers got into a fight smashing everything on their way and they alternated from kicking and punching each other.

" STOP! PLEASE!" Elena begged trying to tear them apart without success Stefan let out his aggression on Damon alongside. He couldn't control how upset he was, partly blaming himself for the fact that Damon had to flip the switch. He couldn't explain it to himself… He was so worried about his older brother and felt so desperate and helpless not being able to help him that it transitioned into desire to kick Damon's ass for being so stubborn.

Damon managed to get away couple of times from Stefan but he wasn't as successful as he was with Klaus before, he was much more tired and caught of guard making it hard to win over balance on his side.

Elena tried her best to tear them apart while both of them had each other in an iron clasp. It was hard to distinguish what was going on, Damon grabbed first thing he could get his hand on wanting to knock Stefan off of him when Elena got in the way…

Elena felt wood piercing through her skin striking her right in the heart as she fell to the ground. Stefan froze as he was, while Damon was still holding onto another side of the wooden leg from the coffee table.

" Damon…" Elena wheezed out as he blinked dully not fully understanding what just happened. He stumbled over her name in shock.

"No no no…"Stefan yelled kicking Damon aside to check on Elena but it was too late…

" YOU Killed her!" Stefan whispered turning towards his brother. "Do you hear me? Damon, Elena is dead"

For a second Damon felt his heart breaking and exploding into million little pieces as tears fell down on his cheeks as he got to Elena and cradled her body in his arms.

" No… you can't be dead…Please…" he pleaded but Elena didn't move, she didn't blink…there was nothing. "ELENA! C'mon! Baby please!" he yelled as Stefan paced around him but Damon didn't hear him. He didn't hear anything… he looked around and it seemed as the time have frozen moving in a slow motion so he could see dust flying in the air.

Damon blinked blankly , still holding Elena in his arms before realizing that now he truly had nothing… she was gone and it was all his fault. There was no point anymore in fighting it all, no point in trying to feel anything…she was gone and with it all colors drained from the world. If before Elena almost convinced him that it was okay to feel now he knew it was not an option…

" Damon!" Stefan shook his brother trying to bring him out from frozen state he was in but Damon didn't move. "DAMON!" he forced Damon to let go of Elena and to stand up shaking him by his shoulder but still nothing happened. Damon simply blinked with empty stare at Stefan.

"Damon! God Dammit! Just say something, anything! " Stefan exclaimed still trying to get through to him. But Damon retreated inside of his head feeling that he has lost his last connection to the outside world.

Stefan was in hell as his heart threatened to split in half from the fact that he just saw Elena actually die, when he was the one to provoke and attack Damon and that Damon seemed to be catatonic barely there… If they had trouble convincing him to feel before now situation worsened… Now Damon just stood there with dried up tears on his cheeks…the only sign of life he expressed was blinking into empty space not concentrating his gaze on anything.

"Shit…stay here!" he said to him while racing downstairs hoping desperately that Katherine could help.

" What the hell happened there?!'She exclaimed

" Elena is dead… and I think I just made it all worse… Damon is… he is just …come with me"

While Stefan was gone Damon slowly looked around as his gaze fixated on Elena… it was then when he decided that to shut it all off again… even tiny glimpse of feelings that showed before… She was gone and with her there was nothing left for him. He couldn't bare being in the same room with her lifeless body as he slowly turned around and walked outside the house with a blank expression disappearing into the darkness literally and figuratively speaking.

* * *

**You must be freaking out right about now. Like i said i have a plan =)**

**Meanwhile i am dying to know what you think!**

**xoxo V.**


	101. Chapter 101

_Hello to all! _

_I wanted to thank you for your responses regarding last chapter. For some reason i found myself struggling trying to write this chapter but yay here it is! _

_Let me know what you think! _

_Love you all!_

_xoxo V._

* * *

"Stefan, you need to calm down!" Katherine ordered him while taking glass filled with whiskey and putting it in his hands.

"I need to go an find Damon! Shit! I didn't think that it will all end up like this! I didn't think! It's all my fault…I mean after Elena brought him back here… I don't know what I was thinking…I got so angry at him…And now I've made things much worse! Much much worse"

" Oh tone it down drama-queen! Your brother is not a little boy he can handle himself just fine!"

" No! You haven't seen what I saw! He just flipped…I mean there was nothing there and I do mean nothing! He had this blank stare…" Stefan could feel himself shivering from remembering Damon.

" Maybe he is better like this"

" Katherine could you please just once try and at least pretend to care?! Its my brother we are talking about and he is not better off like this! His feelings is what makes him who he is…he managed to hold on to his obsession with you for century and a half and I seriously doubt that he will be fine ever again if we will not try and help him… For God sakes he is my brother!"

Katherine thought about what Stefan said for a few minutes, remaining quiet.

In recent months she and Damon formed a bond and it was hard for her to deny that he, indeed, was barely holding it together. Katherine preferred to overlook how fragile and unstable he was, in order to achieve her own personal goal of getting crystal for Klaus… It would be easy to keep quiet and use this situation to her advantage by pushing Damon even further, but there was something telling her to take another road.

" Fine!" she sighted rolling her eyes and getting up from the couch. " I am going to be so dead because of this! Don't do anything with Elena's body I'll go find Damon. There is something he needs to know"

" What?! " Stefan was quick to ask.

"I said that Damon has to know, not you. So I'll go find Damon and bring him back here"

" What makes you believe he will want to come back?! Maybe it's better if I go and talk to him first"

" Yeah….right after you fought with him, that is an excellent idea. Go for it Stefan!" Katherine settled back on the sofa " And when he will rip your heart out, I'll go. But don't forget I tried to help"

" Fine! You go…but, Katherine, you better bring him back! "

" Or what? You going to huff and puff and burst into flames?!"

" I am serious!"

" So am I! You have no idea what kind of risk I am taking just by agreeing to this!... by the way, it will be better if you will not disclose Elena's current state to anyone just yet"

" And I would listen to you why?" Stefan scoffed, knowing how tricky Katherine can be.

" Because as soon as Klaus finds out, the deal is off the table!" Katherine stood up and looked right at Stefan.

"It's not like you leaving me any choice! Fine, I am willing to go with your plan…if it works"

Katherine smiled and walked out from the Salvatore boarding house, she decided to go to the closest place where they served alcohol, which by the luck turned out to be Mystic Grill.

* * *

**- At Mystic Grill:**

Damon was seated at his regular spot next to the bar with his forehead resting on the wooden surface.

"Go away" he groaned upon hearing Katherine's approaching footsteps.

"Hello to you too, sunshine!" Katherine smiled occupying seat next to Damon and signaling bartender for a drink. She took closer look at Damon, he probably had drained few bottles of bourbon to be that drunk, for a vampire that is.

" Jeez…You reek of booze…how much did you drink?!"

" Go away" he repeated still not lifting his head up.

" Whatever you want darling, but once I go your last chance to bring back precious Elena goes with me! That is you still care…" Katherine jumped off the seat and adjusted her jacket " Ciao!" she waved with a smile to Damon heading towards the exit, she was walking slowly counting to five in her head, waiting…

"Wait!" She heard Damon on the count of three.

" You are interested! So I figured!" Katherine turned on her heels arching her eyebrow.

" What did you say about Elena?" Damon asked lifting his head up and looking up at Katherine with interest.

" I know a way to bring Elena back from the dead… believe me if anyone will find out that I told you this, I am dead!"

" You are lying." He stood up confidently on his feet.

" I can prove it, but you need to get crystal from Archer…and get him to help you"

" Outside. Now" Damon almost barked at Katherine grabbing her by the elbow and taking outside.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" Katherine tried to break free from his grip with no luck.

" Katherine, how many times have I told you that you need to be careful with who you disclose information to!" Damon said while pinning her by the throat towards the wall. " You can easily get yourself on trouble and I don't want that" Damon's face twisted in a smirk as he leaned closer to Katherine loosening his grip on her and kissing her instead.

It took her few moments to realize what was going on before she pushed him away and set herself free, wiping away her lips.

" Lincoln! Why are you here….and why are you pretending to be Damon Salvatore?!" she pushed him further changing their positions, now she was the one pressing Archer's spying shape-shifter towards the wall.

" Ouch! Kat, c'mon lighten up! I had no time to warn you that he is coming back here! One second I was spying on Klaus and next thing I know Archer appeared with his blonde side-kick and some other strange dude! I was told to wait here for someone to show up looking for that Salvatore fella, while he took him. How was I supposed to know that "someone" will be you?!"

Katherine let go of Lincoln and he coughed rubbing his neck. Somehow in all this mayhem she overlooked possibility of Archer actually coming back for Damon. She managed to keep and eye on him and cover their tracks pretty well, however it all went to hell when they came back to Mystic Falls.

" Tell me everything! What do you mean he "took" Damon?"

" He came, talked to Damon is it? If you ask me it didn't look like that guy minded much…he just followed Thomas. They didn't speak for very long…"

" You were supposed to let me know in advance about it! What good are you to me if you can't handle this simple task?! " Katherine was furious with the fact that Archer weaseled his way back at most inconvenient time… for sure Damon agreed to go with him, he had nothing to loose, she on the other hand had everything to loose.

With Elena gone now it was impossible to predict what he might do next. Katherine closed her eyes and exhaled in frustration, never before she thought that death of her doppelganger would negatively impact her.  
"Kat I am sorry…I tried… I swear! Please forgive me!" she heard Lincoln's pathetic plea and opened her eyes turning to face him. She produced the most serious and threatening look she could and took few steps towards shape-shifter.

" You owe me! BIG! Next time you screw up …" she warned him with her hand firmly pressed against his flesh where his heart was beating rapidly.

" I won't! I swear… I will do anything for you…I love you" he stuttered as drops of sweat appeared on his forehead.

" Okay then! You will go sit where you sat before and when Archer will come you will tell him that no one came for Damon! Got it?"

" Yes…"

" Perfect! Wait for me to contact you…don't try to find me yourself!" Katherine pressed her hand further piercing his skin with her fingernails.  
" I won't, I got it! I will wait for your instructions" he quickly nodded and squeezed out words in between gasps.

Katherine removed her hand freeing Lincoln and licked away blood from her fingers before walking away.

Once she was in the car she breathed out realizing how close to failure she was just now. If Archer would've sent someone else rather than Lincoln, he would know by now about her plans for crystal, she was walking in the edge of the blade balancing between Archer and Klaus. Like if wasn't enough now she had to find a way to get Damon back on her side… trying to formulate plan of action, she sped away from the bar.

* * *

_**Few Hours earlier in Mystic Grill.**_

Damon was sitting in his usual spot in Mystic Grill with untouched glass of bourbon standing in front of him. His eyes stared blankly at the glass as he twirled it around looking at how light bounced of the shiny amber liquid. His face was blank without hint of emotion, just like his icy-blue eyes held no expression in them.

" Maybe you would like something else to drink?" Bartender asked Damon polishing countertop, as he noticed that he kept sitting in the same frozen state for about twenty minutes.  
Damon looked up at the waiter in uncertainty, before he wouldn't think twice before gulping down entire bottle of bourbon just to numb voices inside his head, to get some peace and quiet… Now, however, it was different. There were no voices, no memories, there was nothing holding him back anymore. Deep inside Damon saw the light in the end of the tunnel, he knew that when this all over he will fight back and get back to Elena. All he had to do was hold out a little longer, get Caspar's blood and it all would be over.

He still didn't fully understand how Elena got involved in their fight with Stefan, why did she got in the middle? But then it was always where she was… right in between two brothers, in the hot spot. Just like Katherine was before, but instead of torturing both of then Elena made her choice…she picked him, for the first time he was the one and he messed it all up…

Damon knew from the very beginning that he didn't deserve Elena and her love , he knew that there would be no happy ending if she stayed with him, he warned her. But somehow that girl convinced him…she fought so fiercely for him and made him believe again, made him able to hope for happy ending.

She fought him every step of the way always bringing him back home…not this time however…this time he went too far. There was nothing left to fight for, there was no Elena Gilbert in this world anymore and Damon was direct reason for the reason behind it…

"HEY! Do you want anything?" bartender's voice brought Damon back to reality as he blinked couple of times. He looked at glass in his hand and gulped down its content, not even feeling the taste of alcohol.

" No I don't want anything" Damon replied in emotionless voice that didn't sound like his own, filled with steel and indifference instead of usual sarcasm. He got up from the bar leaving money for his drink and headed outside.

He stepped outside on the wet ground from recent rain, it was dark and cold but the weather didn't seem to bother him one bit, vampire's didn't feel cold after all. He walked in the middle of an empty parking lot, which was weakly light by few lamp posts. Sound of his own footsteps bounced off from the ground and filled his ears, he could hear everything around him, from sounds of rarely passing cars on nearest highway to the sounds of rain drops falling from the tree leaves hitting the ground.

It was then when he heard human heartbeat not far away from him, he listened in closer and instantly all other sounds became irrelevant. As he walked further he could hear sound of it grow louder, quick rapid heartbeats which pointed out to the distress of it's owner. It didn't take Damon long to get through thin line of trees at the edge of Mystic Grille parking lot and discover girl who desperately tried to unscrew bolt from the tire rim to change a flat tire. She was so concentrated on her task not noticing how Damon approached her and stood behind her. It was when his shadow appeared in front of her when she jumped to her feet shrieking in surprise.

"Oh God…you scared the hell out of me!" she panted trying to steady her pulse, while Damon zeroed in on her neck, he could practically hear her pumping blood flowing through her veins with every heartbeat.

" Could you help me? Please?" girl asked in a weak voice taking step back on instinct trying to get some distance between her and a stranger.

" I can" Damon flashed his teeth at her, revealing veins under his eyes.

Girl screamed and tried to run away…they all tried to run away upon seeing his true self which usually made it even more fun for Damon. He liked the chase, game of cat and mouse, feeling adrenaline pumping through his victims while they tried hopelessly to escape, he would scare them further to the point when they would beg him to kill them, just to stop this twisted game. This time, however, he didn't care for the theatrics, he didn't feel his usual thrill of a hunt, instead he simply zoomed in front of the girl making her stumble with her back onto him and scream for help. He bit into her jugular quickly draining her to the last droplet of blood until she stopped fighting and sunk motionlessly in his arms.

" Hello brother" Damon heard Archer's voice as he dropped lifeless body of his victim to the ground. " How have you been?"

Damon turned to face Thomas not moving from his position and remaining quiet. Archer was alone, standing in the middle of an empty road.

" I see you are having fun…I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Thomas continued in a calm collected voice, walking slowly towards Damon as if measuring his every step.  
" You seem lost my dear brother, can I help you somehow?" he asked stopping few feet away, deliberately not invading Damon's personal space and leaving lifeless body lying in between them.

Damon remained quiet searching for what he wanted to reply, searching to say something spiteful to the man who held him captive and tortured him. But there was nothing left to say, he didn't feel the need to say anything …

"I don't know" Damon said simply looking into Archer's eyes with sunken shoulders.

" Do you want to come with me? I can to help you, brother" Thomas deliberately referred to Damon as his brother in order to reinforce meaning of his words and make it seem as if he truly cared for Damon as a brother.

" How?"

" I can give you a purpose, only if you want. Together we are meant to do something great, I can tell you all about it if you will choose to go with me"

" And if I decline?"

" I will leave you alone and you can wonder aimlessly around the earth to your heart's content. Something tells me that I came just in time" Thomas smiled, clearly referring to the latest development of which he has heard from his trusted spy, he had to be careful with his words to convince Damon.

"To be honest I need your help, Damon. I am truly sorry for what happened and I understand that it is partially my fault. I am sorry for that. If you will let me I will try and make it up to you…You are very important to me"

" Why ?"

" Because we are blood brothers, because I need you by my side. This way we will be able to fulfill our mother's prophecy. I promise not to abandon you and I will not force you do anything you don't want to. You are the key to everything."

"Crystal…"

" Yes, I need you to help me access it's power and then everything will change."

Damon stood in front of Thomas and tried to reason with himself not to listen to a single word he said. His old self would not waste any time offering Archer to shove his proposal as far away as possible before beating the crap out of him. He would not waste a second even listening to a single sound out of his mouth never mind even considering it. Something snapped within Damon when he saw Elena's lifeless body lying on the floor of his old house that didn't feel like home, standing right next to person who he called brother for nearly two hundred years. Now Stefan felt like a stranger to him and so did Katherine. They served as a reminders of his mistakes and he didn't want to be reminded of anything anymore.

Archer promised a purpose… and at this moment it was probably the only thing that might interest Damon, otherwise he might as well take off his daylight ring and let early light of sun absorb and consume him in flames ending it all.

" Fine, I'll go" Damon shrugged stepping over the body and standing next to Thomas.

" Good choice brother!" Thomas smiled and patted him on his back, while quickly giving out order to Lincoln who appeared from the darkness. Damon didn't bother to listen being enveloped in his own thoughts about what kind of prophecy Archer talked about and just what that crystal did in the first place. He never asked himself before why Klaus was so keen on trying to obtain in, Damon was blinded by his desire to get revenge on Archer to truly question Katherine's motives.

* * *

**Rebekah's House:**

" I want to know everything" Damon said as he and Archer got to Rebekah's old house. Archer motioned Damon to sit down and offered him a drink before starting his story.

" _It all started hundreds years ago with feud between our father, whom you met and Mikaelsons. Our mother was a keeper of our family crystal, that was passed down by generations within our family. Legend claimed that it's power can be accessed only by two blood brothers._

_For seven generations there were no history of two boys being born in our line. And I thought that the same happened with me when I was raised. I was the only child until I met my adoptive sister Irene. She was my best friend and accomplice in everything and I didn't even think about prophecy, having no brother and all._

_I was 24 when our mother died and she told me about you._

_She believed that no one should be able to have access to power of that crystal and it was the reason she gave you away to the Salvatores, all the while telling my father that the child died. Not soon after she go sick and on the day of her death she called me into her room and told me everything, in attempt to clear her soul._

_I found you when you were about fourteen and decided to find out more about crystal it's powers and various details._

_I spent years trying to figure out how to get crystal to work, scouting for information about crystal and prophecy from various witches in south America._

_It was then when I met Anna, she was a vampire and I forced her to turn me._

_When I headed back to get Mystic Falls I discovered that Giuseppe Salvatore shot both of his sons in attempt to save Katerina Petrova, who was later locked up in a church and burned._

_I though it was all over… until few years after that I bumped into you again, when you met Irene! It was then when I found out that Katherine Pierce, also known as Petrova, turned you and Stefan Salvatore, luck was on my side again. But I let jealousy towards my step sister blind me and distract me from my initial goal. I made foolish mistake…_

_It derailed my plan and turned you against me. But I never had bad intentions towards you Damon. I needed for you to be ready and to see what you were meant to be. To realize how much potential you have and to stop yourself from being blinded and sucked into emotional downward spiral by Stefan or Elena. You are so much more than just a regular vampire._

_We are Archer's and we are meant to do great things together!_"

Damon sat quiet devouring information he just received, putting pieces of his life puzzle back in place. It made sense in a way why he never felt like he belonged to Salvatores, it explained why he was so different from Stefan. Damon set aside glass that he was holding all the while Thomas was talking and ran hands through his hair.

"What does that crystal do?" Damon got straight to the point. "What exactly do I need to do?"

" This is where it get's interesting my dear brother!...believe me! This is where is gets interesting!" Archer smiled.

* * *

**At Salvatore's boarding house:**

"STEFAN! Get your ass here! We have got a problem!" Katherine burst into the house like a tornado.

" What he didn't agree to come with you willingly?" Stefan smirked leaning on the archway and folding his arms across his chest.

" Ha-ha-ha! I'd like to see your smug face after I tell you that Damon is with Thomas Archer now! And by the looks of it he agreed himself to it! "

" What do you mean he agreed to it?" Stefan instantly dropped smile and frowned.

" Apparently Damon decided to screw everything up and go mingle with his long-lost relative! If Archer will convince him to get that crystal to work on his terms you can kiss Damon goodbye and just like I can wave to my freedom! … Oh and lovely Gilbert too!" Katherine added last sentence with as much venom as possible.

" Your freedom? Crystal? Details from that moment please!" Stefan demanded standing in front of her " And this time don't miss out on anything!"

" Fine! I made a deal with Klaus! He promised to grant me complete irreversible freedom if I get him Archer's family Crystal. This was how I found Damon and convinced him to help me, i got him away from Thomas and we headed to the mountains as per Klaus's directions…"

" Klaus knew that Damon was alive all this time?!" Stefan interrupted in bewilderment, it wasn't that he expected Klaus to completely abandon his tricks being with Caroline…but he hoped that he was at least on their side.

" Initially no, when I headed to find Archer I didn't think myself that I will stumble upon Damon!"

" You didn't even think about letting me know? I knew that you can act like complete bitch sometimes but I mean c'mon he is my brother…"

" Stefan! I was on the run from Klaus for who knows how many years! I am tired, I want to stop looking over my shoulder. I want to breathe again and not fear that one day he will come and rip my heart out. I don't care who or what I have to use to get it!"

"You didn't use me! "

" It's different with you, I wasn't joking when I said that I came back for you the very first time. I love you"

" But you don't even care a little bit about Damon?"

" I care but situation presented itself and I used it to my advantage! I figured that you'd get your precious Damon once I get that crystal to Klaus."

" Katherine, you can't do that! You can't use people as puppets, especially not my brother and not after everything you already put him through. Didn't he suffer enough for ten lifetimes?"

" Jeez! You do like your drama, believe me he didn't even mind going along with me. If you ask me I helped him! You didn't see how pathetic and miserable he was! I gave him needed strength, so if anything you should thank me for getting him away from Archer….yes I decided to keep fact that he is alive under wraps but you'd find out eventually. No one would've got hurt!"

" Damon got hurt, Elena got hurt! I got hurt because I truly believed that he was dead! All because you are still same selfish cobra you used to be! I can't even believe I actually thought that you changed!"

" You think too much! Are we done with Katherine-bashing? Can we get back to the fact that Damon switched sides? How are we going to convince him to help us now?"

" Tell him the truth…you told me that it id possible to bring back Elena with the help of the crystal?"

" Yes and your little witch…"

" I swear if you are lying I will kill you myself! "

" I am not lying!"

" What does that crystal actually do?!"

" From what I've heard it allows certain alterations to be done "

" That's as shady as it can possibly be! "

" What do you want from me! I am not walking encyclopedia, Stefan! I know what I know and that is it! "

" So why Klaus wants it so bad ?"

" Did I forget to mention the part when he invited me over for tea and biscuits to tell me his motives?" Katherine scoffed folding her arms across the chest. " In case you don't remember Klaus is not most forthcoming with information! Maybe he doesn't want Archer to have opportunity to mess with his past or maybe he needs it to complete his collection! How would I know!"

Stefan was not sure if it was smart to trust Katherine considering their history but he had no other options himself. Never before he heard about possibility of bringing vampire back to life and considering that he was the reason why it all happened he was not so sure that Damon would even want to listen to him.

"Fine! But I am going to go and talk to him alone without you. Dial his number, I'm sure you have it"

"Knock yourself out, I don't think he will answer anyways" Katherine hit dial and tossed phone to Stefan it rang few times until going to voicemail. Stefan tried few times with the same result.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan spend next day scouting corners of Mystic Falls in search for Damon. Stefan was getting restless, it was getting harder and harder to keep secret about Elena…Like Katherine said before, they had to keep it under wraps in order not to alert Klaus or Archer. It felt impossible to locate Damon, like trying to find needle in a hay stag, very stubborn needle that is. Stefan's phone rang and he instantly answered.

" Hey, I got some news…Damon was spotted in the square next to Mystic Grill" Katherine cheered through the phone, relaying information she got from Lincoln.

Katherine was right Stefan managed to reach square just in time catching Damon before he managed to hide again.

" Damon, wait! We need to talk"

" Leave me alone" Damon threw back not bothering to slow down or turn back in Stefan's direction.

" Look I know it was my fault! I screwed up! I'm sorry!"

" I don't care" Damon replied indifferently.

Stefan stopped for a second quickly thinking what to say in order not to loose Damon again. He decided to go with simple truth.

" There is a way to bring her back" he said loud enough for Damon to hear him.

It seemed to work as he froze for a moment before turning to face Stefan.

" You are lying."

" No! I swear I'm not! Archer's crystal can bring Elena back"

" No it can't, it doesn't work like that…he told me all about it, Stefan. It can't bring dead people back!"

" He lied! He doesn't want you to know the truth. He wants to use it himself and use you to do it… But you can bring her back…I can help you if you will let me! Damon please let me help you! It's the least I can do after everything… I've been a sucky brother "

" But you are not my brother, Stefan"

" That's a lie! I don't care about any of that bullshit! Of course I am your brother, just like you are mine! We grew up together, you looked after me, protected me! We fought like brothers and were ready to kill anyone who tried to mess with either one of us. Maybe we are not bonded by blood, but blood is overrated! I don't care about it because you are my brother in my book and I will not give up on you. Even if you are ready to give up on me.

You were always there for me when I needed you even if I didn't realize it myself! You were my protector from Giuseppe, you looked after me after mother's death.

Even when I was the reason we got killed and I was the one who forced you to turn, you didn't abandon me. What kind of brother would I be if I would give up on you when you need me? Just like you promised me once to pull me back from the edge, when I went blood-crazy. I am here to bring you back from the darkness and I will not give up.

I know that deep inside your love Elena can overpower anything. I know that you don't think you can handle feeling anything right now because the idea of her not being next to you is overwhelming, it is scary and you think that feeling that grief will break you. It's okay! You don't have to feel anything now, but we can at least try to bring her back.

And once we do, we will deal with the rest of it. I mean "WE" because you don't have to be alone anymore. You are my brother Damon Salvatore and you are the strongest person I know! You never give up and you fight to the end even if your ideas go against everyone, you are stubborn, dedicated and too smart to simply let yourself be a puppet in Archer's hands. You can take back control and fight back.

What do you say?"

Damon stood silently listening to Stefan's speech, it was much different from what he heard from Thomas before, filled with true emotion and concern for him, he could hear how Stefan's voice trembled from emotions. Stefan was not the one to proclaim his love for his brother, neither was Damon to be honest. Yet there he was talking straight from his heart in attempt to get through to Damon, fighting for him.

" IF it will not work I will stab you to death with a fork, deal?" Damon half-smiled.

" Deal! I'll even bring you that fork myself!" Stefan smiled back.

" But I am not going to the sappy feelings place just yet! Not until we bring Elena back!"

" I am not asking you to" Stefan raised both of his hands in surrender with same smile, at least Damon was talking about possibility of feeling and it was major improvement . All they had to do now was figure out strategy and bring back Elena…easier said then done but the again they were Salvatores and when both brothers were on the same side nothing could stop them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think=) **

**xoxo V. **

**Next Chapter to be posted Tomorrow.**


	102. Chapter 102

Damon was sitting alone in the dark library of the Salvatore's boarding house with only dim light from fireplace sketching outlines of his surroundings. Even though he agreed to come along with Stefan and find out if there was any truth to his words about Archer's crystal, Damon still felt detached. He preferred to set himself apart from Katherine and Stefan, not feeling comfortable around them.

It was hard to describe but there was a part of him that felt conflicted with going against Archer, part of him that felt as if it was wrong. Somehow Thomas got trough to him, somehow he inserted himself in between Damon and his old life. As more time passed Damon felt more comfortable and relaxed around Archer rather then around Stefan or Elena., he didn't know what to expect from them.

Damon sat in the dark thinking over events of the past few days and how surreal it all felt now, as if it happened to someone else. He thought about how he ended up in such a mess…There was probably one thing in his life he knew certain it was that he would do anything to protect Elena, fight anyone if he had to…but in the end he was the one to kill her?

It didn't make any sense anymore, how did he become this version of himself? Going from being able and ready to give up anything for the girl he loved, to now deeply despising and hating everyone who even slightly reminded him of that love. Will he ever love her like he used to? Will Elena be able to look past his actions over the last six months? Will she forgive him for killing her… will she ever trust him or more important will he ever trust himself being around her? All this questions swirled in his mind keeping him up from sleep, while both Katherine and Stefan were in dreamland.

Damon exhaled, returning to question number one, is it possible to bring Elena back? He looked through countless spells, legends, trying put together all the information he already had with myths to try and figure out how crystal works. He stood up and looked around with his stare fixing on the messy table surface, cluttered with books, papers and scripts.

He knew that the only way to do that was to snatch crystal right after the ritual and passing it over to Bonnie so she could do her voodoo-magic and revive Elena. He also knew that there is only one chance for it to happen… there was no way Archer would want to share crystal. So Damon would have to find a way to keep him busy while Bonnie does her thing… he needed Caspar's blood not more than ever…

Damon needed time to think, he needed fresh air, being cooped up in this house made him jumpy and uneasy, partially because he knew that there was a room with her lifeless body in it, the room he still didn't have courage to go into. He knew that the second he will see her like that, it will be the end. He will feel the guilt and desperation and it was not the time for it, not yet. He needed to be like this, remaining focused in mission of bringing her back.

Damon walked out of the boarding house into cold and frosty late fall night, he didn't think about any specific direction as he headed away from the house. Walking was good, it gave him time to think and sort it all out. He concentrated on the sounds of his own footsteps over the pavement not looking forward, just walking.

Within half an hour he found himself standing in front of Alaric's gravestone, Damon didn't set out specifically to go here…but it felt right. If only his friends was alive, he would give him good advice on what to do…after taking big gulp of bourbon that is. Image of Alaric drinking bourbon and then gritting his teeth from the taste of it, made barely visibly trace of smile appear on Damon's face as he sat down on the stone bench on the cemetery.

" I wish i could hear what he is thinking now…" Alaric sad standing behind his friend and looking over his shoulder.

" Makes two of us" Elena agreed with Ric squeezing his hand, as she stood on his other side. " Do you know how many times I wished to know what is going on in that head of his…"

" I think it's a conversation that requires good shrink. I mean to understand Damon's logic we probably need to get Freud himself here, think we can do that?"

" Ric! "

" What? I'm serious, guy has issues and you couldn't pick someone with less emotional baggage. Not that I don't think that you made a correct decision. He is madly completely and overwhelmingly in love with you and I know that it's the same for you. But I mean c'mon he really has loads of emotional baggage. Truckloads…trains even. I'm just looking out for you"

" I know you do, but the luck that Damon had in his life can make any good man bad. He was hurt so many times before that it was meant to have it's consequences. First his mother died, he was abused by Giuseppe then Katherine, Stefan, Irene…. List goes on. Even me, I took a jab at him whenever I could. Once you see how fragile and kind his heart truly is, it makes you think about why he makes everyone believe that he is bad guy. It's easier that way…"

" I don't think we need Freud… you get him pretty well yourself."

" I don't think I do anymore… I don't know how to help him anymore and he won't let me. I don't think that I am enough this time... You know what happened when he was held captive? Can you tell me?"

" Elena... I don't think it's a good idea. I mean he wouldn't want me to tell you. You will have to ask him."

" What if I will not get a chance? What if there is not way of bringing me back? What if he will be like this forever? Do you thin it can be done? Revive a vampire?"

" Being a ghost has it's perks, I get to hear things most of you don't. It's possible. I've heard Archer talk about it with Rebekah... It can be done. Archer wants to bring back Irene. He will use Damon to get to its power and then his witch will do the rest."

" There is something more is it? Something you are not telling me…"

" He wants to kill Damon after, so there would be no chance for anyone to re-channel it's power. If Damon is dead it leaves him as a sole owner of that crystal."

" Does Damon know this?! "Elena almost screamed in panic looking over Damon with concern.

" He knows the risk"

" NO! If there is a risk of him getting killed I don't want that crystal to ever be "unlocked" or whatever. I don't want him to risk his life…"

" Elena, look at him now! He needs you now more than ever, do you think Stefan or Katherine will be able to bring him back? NO! He needs you!"

Elena fell silent and walked over to face Damon, she looked into his eyes and for the first time she didn't see their bright blue light.

" I still can't believe that Stefan is willing to go along with this, knowing that Damon might die"

" He doesn't know, neither Katherine nor Damon told him."

" Figures! So I am going to talk to him!"  
" You can't let Jeremy or anyone know you are dead, remember? It's all going to be okay!"

Elena wanted to object something when phone ring interrupted her and Alaric's conversation.

Damon dug phone out of his pocket and hit reply.

" Mr. Salvatore… Master Caspar will see you now… follow address instructions we messaged to you…"

* * *

**_ Ok you are right i didn't write happy chapter in a while and i miss it! I will spend extra time tomorrow to bring ELena back already and get Damon back to somewhat normal. I truly want to write happy Delena now. _**

**_ I will try and upload long chapter tomorrow. I think its would be fun for Damon and ELena rediscover how much their love means to each other. Do you have any Delena requests? Like moments you'd like to see between them? Pls share =) _**

**_So i am bringing Damon back and i do have a good help from the "other side" who told Elena how to help him. it will be interesting! _**

**_Thank you all for your support! Love and kisses. Let me know what you think and what are your Delena requests! _**

**_V._**


	103. Chapter 103

_**Thank you everyone for wonderful reviews! I am flattered truly! **_

_**This is the longest chapter i've ever posted and it has a lot of events and people in it! **_

_**Took me a while to write it! **_

_**Let me know what you think i hope you will enjoy it! **_

_**As alway i'll be happy to hear your suggestions =)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**V.**_

* * *

Sun was beginning to rise and paint sky in light pink color when Damon finally got up to leave the cemetery. He sat there for a few hours more after finishing conversation with Caspar's people. Sitting there gave him opportunity to think, it was quiet and no one bothered him there.

Damon couldn't help but think about possibility of Elena not coming back and it frightened him, truly frightened him. Last time he broke his rule and became friends with someone, he died and Damon still didn't fully know how to get over it. Alaric was his best friend, he didn't judge him…that much and simply tried to accept him as who he was.

He missed his friend but would never admit it out loud to anybody, well maybe just Elena…he would admit and tell her anything she wanted to know. No matter how many times he pushed back she was still there, stubborn and charming self, Elena Gilbert was the girl he loved. He would do anything to bring her back, no matter how hard, impossible or unrealistic as it seemed.

He walked slowly but confidently in between neat rows of gravestones towards the exit. Damon debated whether he should disclose his plan to Stefan, however quickly decided against it still not feeling comfortable around them. Every second he was around them he felt them staring at him when they though he didn't look, it made him feel as an lab rat. They were watching him, waiting for him to snap or do something erratic. Going alone felt right, it gave Damon full control over the situation.

He got to the house within few minutes, he half expected Stefan or Katherine greet him at the door but by the looks and sounds of it they were still sleeping, whether they slept together or not Damon decided not to even question. He went back to the library to grab vile with Klaus's blood he had stashed there earlier. He went to pour himself a drink on his way out. It was when he was holding glass with amber liquid in his hands he heard noise coming from the front door and Damon leaned back to be get better view of what was going on.

He heard few faint knocks on the door and then Caroline's voice muffled by the thick wooden door, Damon wished that he could pretend not to hear her as he tossed back bourbon, not really feeling any of the usual burning sensation it left in his throat. He closed his eyes for a few brief seconds before heading to open the door.

" How can I help you?" Damon asked opening the door with a mocking smile to greet Caroline.

" Oh good! There are still living people in this house! I've tried to reach Elena for like two days!"

" Well good luck with that, I'll be sure to pass a message along" Damon nodded almost shutting door in Caroline's face. He would've been successful if she didn't put her arm up to block the door.

" What is going on?"

" Have no idea what you are referring to" Damon shrugged putting him most bored expression on.

" The hell you not! " Caroline continues to press on tapping her foot and inserting herself firmly between him and the door frame preventing any further attempts to shut the door. " You are here which means that something changed, last time I saw you, you couldn't get fast away from here and my best friend went with you. Where is Elena?"

Hearing Caroline's question made Damon wince, he was hoping to avoid heavy talk this morning.

" Would you believe me if I say she is sleeping it off after we had our "reunion"?"

" Reunion?" Caroline frowned at Damon's expression and then grimaced realizing just what he meant. "First of all Gross! And second I need to talk to her NOW!"

" Of course you do! " Damon exhaled resting his forehead on the edge of the door " Look I need to get somewhere and I am already late…Elena can't talk to you "right now" as she is technically not here."

" What do you mean she is technically not here?! Where is she then?"

Damon thought about how to get Caroline away from the conversation but knowing how stubborn and annoying she can be he decided to risk it.

" Um…. You can't tell your Original boyfriend but I sort of killed he…"

"WHAT?! What do you mean you "sort of" killed her?! Are you insane?! "

" I will be if you will not stop this shrieking sound coming out from your mouth!"

" You can't tell me that you killed my best friend and expect me to be calm! You psychotic egomaniac! "

" You are annoying pain in existence! Are we done with pleasantries? Do you want to know what happened or I need to lock you up in the basement so you wouldn't go blabbing to your boy-toy? "

Caroline stood in front of Damon completely lost for words upon hearing recent developments, her heart was pounding so fast it threatened to jump out of her chest. It didn't make any sense to her seeing Damon so calm and unaffected while he conveyed to her fact that Elena is dead and more so that he killed her. But then again ever since he stormed in this town again he didn't cause anything but trouble and needless to say he was off his rails…

"I don't have all day, you know…" Damon reminded her, he waited few more seconds and then added " Look, there is a way to bring her back… I know you hate me, I hate me…everyone does we are clear on that! I know I am an ass who doesn't deserve her fighting for me and I get it…But there is a way to get Elena back and fix what I have done… you don't have to trust me but you can try and help bring your friend back… if unsuccessful I will let you kill me yourself."  
" Why are you so calm?! How can you be so calm?!"

" Because I need to fix it, because I need to stay this way otherwise …well I have nothing to loose. I heard what you said to me before and considering how much you dislike me it must've been not easy. You did it for your friend, you did it for Elena. Could you suspend your desire to drive a stake through my heart for few hours and help me get Elena back? "

" You want my help?!"

" I was planning to go alone, but considering you are here and cat is out of the bag…"

" What do you mean there is a way to get Elena back?"

" There is a crystal, Archer has it and if I get it away from him to Bonnie in time, she can use it to bring back Elena. But to do that I need to meet with Caspar and convince him to give me his blood. "

" Fine let's go! I'll drive!"

They were driving in complete awkward silence with both being furthest thing from friends. Damon preferred any possible company other than Caroline Forbes but he figured that she could help out and get crystal to Bonnie while he will make sure Archer will not stand in their way.

" So what do you need me to do?" Caroline asked with her eyes fixed on the road.

" Easy , you'll need to deliver crystal to Bonnie"

" Does she know what to do with it?"

" Yes..I'll make sure to hold Archer for long enough…I already spoke to Bonnie about everything."

"Why can't I tell Klaus?"

"Because he wants that crystal for himself and he can mess everything up"

" What?! No he can't! There is no way he is behind it! " Caroline exclaimed in surprise slamming on a breaks with such force so Damon hit his head on the dashboard.

" What the hell are you doing?!" he groaned rubbing his forehead, " Do you want to kill yourself fine but I have other plans for today!"

" What do you mean that Klaus is behind it?!" Caroline turned to face Damon, demanding answers.  
" I mean what I mean! Klaus wants crystal for himself, that is why he sent Katherine to find Archer. She stumbled upon me and they decided to use me to get it." Damon explained with a monotone voice.  
Caroline was stunned learning that Klaus was scheming behind her back, she didn't expect him to abandon his ways and be completely good but she truly believed that he would not harm her friends. She was willing to accept that part of him would never change but she was not on board with him using her friends for his purposes. Granted she was not big Damon fan, but he was important to Elena and she was her best friend. For some unknown reason to Caroline, Damon made Elena happy and she was willing to go through ice and fire for him.

" So all this time he knew you were alive? Is that what you are telling me?" she asked Damon with a shaky voice with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Damon exhaled with annoyance at Caroline's mini-meltdown, he reached out and took car keys out of the ignition, killing engine in process.

"Yup, that is what I am telling you" he said moving back " Now move over, I'm driving." He said getting out of her car. Caroline got out of the car and stood next to it trying to get her emotions in order but failing miserable as tears streamed down her cheeks, she felt betrayed and used by Klaus.

She couldn't believe that while they were enjoying their time together travelling across Europe he knew that Damon was alive and didn't tell her.

" I can't believe him! All this time I thought he actually changed! I am going to kill him" Caroline exclaimed getting her phone out with intention of dialing Klaus when Damon flashed to her side and got phone out of her hand right before she hit dial.

" Can you kill him after I get Elena back? I don't need angry original breathing down my neck! "

" Since when do you even care about Elena?! I thought you were emotionless prick!" Caroline jabbed at him with anger.

" I still am don't get your hopes up, Barbie! I don't have to explain myself, certainly not to you!"

" The hell you don't! "

" What is that supposed to mean?! I don't remember that I gave you any impression that you have some sort of power here, darling! Don't forget who you are speaking to! Know your peers little girl!"

" Oh I remember! I know perfectly well who I am speaking to! To an ass who compelled me, fed on me and treated me like a sex toy"

"You still hung up on that?! And I know you enjoyed the last part so don't get all offended!" Damon crossed arms across his chest and leaned on the side of the car.

" You bet your ass I'm still hung up on that! I kept quiet because of Elena, because she was convinced that you are good! But you are not! There is nothing good about you! Look where believing in you got Elena!"

" Don't start with me! " Damon growled at Caroline balling his hand into fists.

" Why the hell not?! YOU. KILLED. HER! And now you are chasing some mystical idea that it is possible to bring her back! Some crystal you said?! Well I think it's all bullshit! You can't bring Elena back to life and you will have to live with that guilt for the rest of your pathetic existence because I will not give you satisfaction of dying! You will have to walk this earth every second of your life knowing it was you who killed her" Caroline advance towards Damon unleashing all of the build-up anger she felt over Klaus's betrayal, Elena's death and her general dislike of him.

Damon stood in one place mentally willing himself not to move a finger knowing that if he will it would not end well. Instead he closed his eyes and counted to ten trying to block out Caroline's voice as she said out loud exact thoughts that he didn't want to hear. He didn't need her to remind him that there was big chance that his plan would not end well… All he needed from her was to deliver crystal to Bonnie…

" Are you done?!" he asked interrupting her in the process.

" I didn't even begin…" Caroline spat in his direction.

"Okay then…" Damon nodded and quickly snapped her neck knocking her unconscious. He couldn't afford to loose any more time if he planned to make it in time for a meeting. He scooped up Caroline and placed her body on the passenger seat and got behind the wheel starting the car engine and speeding away towards given address to him by Caspar's people.

* * *

He drove for a good hour when Caroline finally started to come around, she groaned and rubbed her neck.

" Did you break my neck?!" she asked opening her eyes and staring at Damon.

" Yes I did and before you get into yet another screaming fit… you are right okay? I don't know if all of this will work and yes I now that I am not good for Elena, I know all that. But if I have even slight chance to save her I will do whatever I can. I know that I don't deserve her, I know that you hate me… I was wrong by doing all that stuff to you."

"Are you like apologizing to me right now?!"

" NO" Damon grimaced " Well maybe… But I will deny it until my last breath if you will utter single syllable about it! "

" Can you actually say that you are sorry for once in your life?"  
" Don't push it ! You are not Elena, you know! So be happy with what you got!

" So the only person you would ever apologize to is Elena? Seriously?" Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise seeing Damon's soft spot " You would really do anything for her …" she whispered still slightly stunned as Damon nodded not turning his head choosing to concentrate on the road. " She has you whipped… who knew!"

" Don't make me break your neck again! This time I will stuff you in a trunk!" Damon threatened narrowing his icy blue eyes at her as Caroline smiled and turned towards the window. She couldn't help but think about how different Klaus and Damon were…

Both were beyond point of salvation and redemption and yet when given a chance Damon somehow managed to surpass Klaus in that department. He was willing to sacrifice his own agenda and beliefs for the one he loves even if it hurt him, forcing him to go through hell and maybe even loose himself like he did when he came back to Mystic Falls… He was set on distancing himself from everyone, Elena included but the moment he realized what he had done it made him do yet another 180 turn and concentrate all of his efforts on bringing Elena back. Caroline could see it now, the difference in between two emotionless Damons, first one was cold spiteful and scary even, this one was set on different path and holding his feeling under lock to get things done.

"We are here…wait in the car" Damon said parking by the curb and getting out of the car.

Caroline was about to protest but decided against and leaned back on the seat.

She tried to listen in concentration on noises that were coming from the house in which Damon entered but her attempts were cut short but the sound of phone ring. She jumped at unexpected sound and tried to locate location from where it was coming from. Caroline fished out her cell from underneath the driver's seat, where Damon must've dropped it and looked at the screen… it was Klaus. She deliberated whether she should answer or not and his mute button not being ready to discuss anything with him over the phone. She nervously fidgeted on her seat for fifteen minutes more before Damon appeared exiting the house.

" Did you get what you wanted?" Caroline questioned him right as he got back into the car.

" I did" Damon smiled victoriously and produced two vials filled with blood

" How did you manage to do that? You beat up him too?"

" Nope, just your original boy-toy" Damon smirked " He had it coming anyways, it was about time someone beat his ass up."

" And I can see that you are very proud of yourself with that little accomplishment! You do know that he wanted to kill you? So now you owe me for saving your ass!"

" I don't owe you anything! If he wants to come after me , he is welcome to try. Besides we both know that you did it for Elena and not for me"

" You are impossible person!" Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes.

" You are still annoying" Damon matched her tone " So we established that we are not going to be best buds anytime soon. I'm fine with that."

" Me too! I can't imagine ever not hating you"

" Goody, all is right in the world"

" How did you get Caspar to hand over his blood?"

" As you might remember he was quite fond of Elena and I used that to my advantage… I said that I need it to save her life and he was more willing to help out. "

" Why do you need it again?"

" Insurance against Archer, I am not complete idiot to go up against him with no back up plan"

" So you want to turn him human?"

" I don't know what I want…When it comes it him situation is a little foggy"

" Foggy? Don't you want to kill the bastard who tortured you?"

" Well I do…in here" Damon pointed at his head " But it's all screwed up and when the time actually comes to do it I am not fully sure I could do it…" Damon looked at Caroline's puzzled expression and sighed " It's complicated…I don't know how to explain it…but there is some sort of bond …attachment"

" Are you sired to him?!" Caroline's jaw dropped open as Damon scoffed and grimaced at her idea

"NO!...I am not sired to him!"

" Then what?"

" I don't fucking know alright?! One moment I want to rip his hear out and stomp on it next I feel … gratitude towards him. Don't give me that look! I know its fucked up! Do you think I didn't try and kill him already?! I did and every time I hesitated… I stopped and couldn't go through with it. I don't know why and how but I was almost physically painful and I felt completely numb"

" Do you think it might be Stockholm-thing? "

" What thing?"

" That you can't bring yourself to an idea of killing your captor? I read about it ..it's sort of bond that forms between victim and it's abductor… Why do you think you feel grateful to him?"

" Are we seriously doing this?" Damon rubbed his eyes.

" I need to know that you will get the job done…we are talking about my best friend here!"

" Well last thing I thought I would do is have shrink session in the car with Caroline Forbes!"

" Well it's what you have! So ?" Caroline returned to her question.

" I don't know…I don't want to talk about it."

" Entertain me, I have a psychotic boyfriend to deal with when we get back so I could use a distraction"

" Yay for me!"

" Damon, c'mon!"

" Fine! I think …and I can't believe I am talking about it with you.. but I felt relief when he offered to shut it all off. I was going insane from emotional and physical torture … I was close to try and rip my own hear out just so I wouldn't have to go through with it again… I was at the brink of loosing it and then his reasoning seemed fair. I mean I know that it doesn't make any sense but when I decided not to be in love with Elena and not to feel anything it got easy, all pain went away and I was relieved…"

" Do you still feel that way? That your love for her is a burden?"

" I don't know…it's confusing. I don't trust myself when I'm around her…more so now then ever. If before I know I wouldn't hurt her not I am not so sure… I mean look where we are now! You said it yourself I am direct reason why she is dead"

For some unknown to him reason Damon felt that it was easier to share this stuff with Caroline who didn't really care about him that much, then with Stefan or even Katherine at this point. He felt it was less complicated in a way although he would much preferred to have Elena sitting next to him but beggars can't be choosers and Caroline was right he needed to be sure in his ability to kill Archer if he has to.

" But do you love Elena?"

Damon didn't reply right away thinking over events of the last months and that very question that haunted him every day, he had to deny it in order to stop the pain and with time only association he had with Elena was feeling of vervain-coated needle piercing his skin leaving burning sensation for hours to come, or some other elaborate form of torture…

After going along with Katherine he didn't want to think about Elena fearing that he might loose his self-control, so he pushed it away. Coming back to Mystic Falls he felt angry at her for not looking for him, for abandoning him and leaving to fend for himself when he needed her…

But after she went after him pretending to be Katherine, going along with whatever he wanted… she was trying to convince him that she will not go away anywhere…Look in her eyes and touch of her fingertips along his skin made Damon remember how much he truly loved her. She wasn't going to give up and if not for their silly fight with Stefan… He took a deep breath in and turned to face Caroline.

" I do"

" Then that is it. If it's enough then you will do what you need to do this time."

" Easy to say…"

" Just remember why are you doing this and through what that bastard put you through if it wasn't for him , you'd be with Elena now. He took that away, I mean look you are sitting here talking to me… not perfect right?" Caroline smiled waving her hand.

" Way far from perfect…another planet!"

" My point exactly"

They drove in silence for a sometime both thinking about their separate problems, Caroline thinking about how to deal with Klaus and whether she should give him second chance and Damon submerged into his own world.

They got back to Mystic Falls and Damon drove to Archer's hideout parking not far from it.

" So are you ready?" he asked

" You want me to go with you there? How are you going to explain that?"

" I have a plan… But first things first" Damon took out blood vials and syringe he prepared earlier, drawing blood from both, combing blood of Klaus and Caspar.

" So that really is the cure? I mean you think it's really possible to turn from vampire to human?"

" Only one way to find out. Why, are you interested?" Damon raised eyebrow looking at Caroline who's gaze was fixed on the syringe.

" Maybe… I mean in the future…I'd like to think that there is possibility of having real family…" Caroline whispered and then blinked rapidly " I mean whatever…. I don't really care" she quickly brushed off her comment returning to her previous state feeling embarrassed by revealing her ultimate dream to Damon. " Let's go!' she climbed out.

" Caroline…" Damon called her catching up with her, as they headed towards the house "For what it's worth I am sorry and thank you" he smiled seeing Caroline's face stretch in surprise .

" I mean you didn't have to talk to me or ever bother yourself with trying to help… I appreciate it, please don't faint on me here!... the least I can do is apologize for treating you like a toy"

" Wow! I guess I did something right! Maybe there is hope for you yet"

" I wouldn't count on that, no hair braiding for you, sorry!" Damon smirked as Caroline crushed him in a hug. " Ok that's enough! I am taken man, after all! I know I'm irresistible but have some decency. I belong to your best friend. Now lets get her back to the land of the living so she can kick your ass for groping me!"

" Ass!" Caroline smiled letting Damon go " Let's go!"

* * *

" Anyone home? " Damon called as soon as they walked into the Archer's lair.

" Hello brother! I'm glad you decided to show up and just in time for the ritual…What is she doing here?" Thomas stopped at his tracks upon seeing Caroline standing next to Damon.

" Insurance against Klaus… Meet his girlfriend, Caroline" Damon said indifferently pushing Caroline towards Thomas.

" Wow! I see that you think few steps ahead! I love it! How did you come up with that idea?"

" I can be pretty resourceful, brother" Damon replied coolly. " So where is you witch and that rock you were bragging so much about. Can we get this over with? I am really fed up with this place."

" Oh I see! Nothing holding you here without lovely Elena...I told you you'd feel better with her out of your life"

" Yup, couldn't be better…Are we going to talk more or get back to business? I thought you told me that you need full moon and well it's getting dark"

" I knew that we are going to do great things together my dear brother, you just wait and see! Take girl with you…" Archer said to Damon " I'll go get crystal and Selena"

Once he left Damon turned to Caroline and handed her small bottle with red liquid inside.

" As soon as I give you crystal, you take it to Bonnie with this. She will know what to do, I will hold him for as long as I can. You will need to be fast, I already send Bonnie message she is waiting…" he wrapped her finders around the bottle.

" What is this?" Caroline whispered, hiding it in the pocket of her jacket.

" My blood, it will bind the spell to bring Elena back" Damon whispered quickly and returned to his previous position.

" Ready?" he asked indifferently and looking almost bored when Thomas returned with crystal and his witch.

" Yes, let's head out"

* * *

They were walking through the forest towards some spot that Archer found when Damon realized where exactly he was heading They were walking to the spot of witches massacre. Damon and Caroline exchanged looks but remained quiet, he pulled out his buzzing phone and saw about twelfth call from Stefan, sending him to the voicemail.

" _About to get Elena back will call later. Don't get involved. Please, Your Brother." _ Damon sent quick text and turned his phone off knowing that Stefan will try and get himself involved. Damon didn't want to risk his brother's life too… he wanted to try and protect Stefan not knowing what Archer would do. It was better if he dealt with him alone, Damon knew that Archer planned to kill him after the ritual and he didn't want Stefan to get in the way trying to save him. This issue required only Damon against Thomas until only one of the would remain standing.

" We are here" Thomas announced as the reached clearing in the forest.

Selena mumbled something and two even circles of fire appeared around Damon and Thomas, she continued and border in between two circles disappeared allowing Damon and Thomas walk towards the middle of it.

She placed small crystal in the rock in the center and took out small black dagger asking for Archer's hand. She made a small cut and few drops of blood fell on the crystal instantly burning and disappearing into the stone. She repeated the same process with Damon.

Damon could hear his own heartbeats in his ears feeling nervous waiting for the right time to snatch crystal away, everything he did, everything he went through relied in him being able to get that damned crystal away from Archer and use it to bring Elena back, he had to breathe out few times to calm himself down but there was still barely visible tremor in his hands. He concentrated on the sounds of spell that witch was saying, closing his eyes and concentrating. For a second it felt as if Elena was standing right next to him, he could practically feel her presence around , giving him much needed strength and courage. He concentrated on that feeling and instantly he felt more confident and calmer. He kept his eyes closed listening…

" Now" He heard Elena's voice right when witch stopped chanting, Damon's eyes flew open. He saw crystal shining from the inside with bright amber color almost blinding him in the process. He saw Archer's happy grimace and right before he reached to take it Damon snatched it away from him tossing it to Caroline and getting to the witch before she could do anything Damon bit into her neck and quickly drained her. When he looked up Caroline was already nowhere to be found to which Damon was endlessly grateful.

"What have you done?!" Archer roared looking at Damon in bewilderment and rage. He reminded wild beast with fire almost bursting from his nostrils.

" I did what I should've long time ago, BROTHER!" Damon said.

" Big mistake! I am going to kill you!" Thomas screamed launching at Damon ,knocking him off his feet and dragging them both few feet on the ground before smashing Damon's back into a tree.

* * *

Caroline ran as if her feet were on fire, racing against time heading towards boarding house which was not far away from the clearing. She didn't look back setting off as soon as she caught crystal, she didn't slow down when she heard Archer attack Damon.

"BONNIE!" She screamed out as she got through the entrance doorway.

" Here! I'm here!" Bonnie replied and Caroline rushed towards the Salvatore's living room. With her side vision she saw Stefan, Katherine and Jeremy in the room but her gaze instantly locked on Bonnie. She took out still shining crystal and vial of Damon's blood.

It was then when she was able to catch her breath and look around seeing Elena's lifeless body lying on the floor in the middle of the room. There were candles set around her and metal bowl where Bonnie poured Damon's blood and dropped crystal inside beginning to cast a spell.

" Where is Damon?" Stefan asked Caroline grabbing her by the elbow and turning her to face him. "Caroline! Where is my brother?"

" He stayed behind… He said not to meddle..."

"I know what he said! I am not going to let Archer kill him for real now!"  
" He said you need to stay here in case he wont be able to stop Thomas…he said you will have to make sure that Bonnie will finish her ritual…"  
" So you are telling me that I have to stay here in case Archer kills him and gets here?! No way! I am going after him! I am going to help Damon"

" Stefan, please! If Bonnie will not complete her ritual it's all will be for nothing!" Caroline pleaded. " Damon is strong he will not let Archer defeat him.. I promise you!"  
Stefan hesitated between wanting to help his brother out and making sure that Bonnie has a chance to finish.

"Fine…" he gave up running his hand through his hair.

Bonnie kept chanting and flames from the candles began to slowly rise along with the wind that appeared in the room.

* * *

Elena didn't understand where she was, one moment she was standing next to Damon in the clearing trying to help him next moment she was in the middle of the ruins of an old house. She looked around not understanding what is going on before realizing where she was…It was place where old Salvatore's boarding house stood before, Stefan showed it to her once before when they were looking to the Giuseppe's diary.

" Hello?" Elena called out looking around and jumped upon seeing woman's figure approaching her.

" Don't be frightened… it was me who called you here. I apologize for being so blunt and scaring you…but I'm afraid we don't have much time."

Elena frowned not fully understanding why she was there but when the woman came closer she recognized her features from an old beat up photograph that Damon showed her once.

" Elizabeth?!"

" Yes my dear, I am Damon's mother" Elizabeth smiled walking up to Elena.

Elena felt speechless and nervous at the same time, she didn't expect this but for some reason meeting woman who Damon worshipped, meeting his mother made her very nervous.

" Um… I don't even know what to say…its very nice to meet you" Elena smiled shyly looking up at Elizabeth.

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted to thank you for not giving up on him… I know he can be a bit too stubborn but he does have a good heart... Both of my boys do." Elizabeth smiled as if remembering something " Damon, he was different before… before everything, he used to be gentle and sweeter. He was very protective of me ever since he was little boy… It all changed after my death and it broke my heart seeing him like that and not being able to help. I wish I could've done something… But ever since you came into his life I saw glimpses of his old self show. You are the best thing that ever happened to Damon and I am truly thankful that you got through his defensive wall and saw good in him. "

" I don't think I know how to help him through this… I don't know how he can get through everything without falling apart…I know he is strong and he will put up a good show…but how do you ever get over something like this? I am not sure that I'll be enough this time…" Elena said out loud her fear. " I'm afraid to lose him again"

" You are enough believe me, it's my fault that he was not ready… I should've told him earlier…But I didn't matter to me, still doesn't. Damon is and always will be my son, just like Stefan. I wish there was a chance for him to hear it from me… " Elizabeth sighed " I just wanted to ask you not to give up on him and tell him how much I love him"

" There might be a way for you to do that yourself…." familiar voice interrupted Elizabeth and Elena couldn't help but jump upon hearing her mother's voice.

" Mom?! What …how… How is it that you are here" Elena rushed to hug her Miranda with tears streaming down her face

" Hi baby! " he smiled wrapping her arms around her daughter. " Gosh…how grown up you are! "

" I miss you so much!...I'm so sorry… "Elena sobbed not having it in her to bring up topic of her turning into a vampire and everything that happened…

" Stop it you silly! You have nothing to be sorry about! I am proud of you, we both are! Look at you, you grew up into confident and strong woman! Isn't it so Grayson?" Miranda asked and when Elena looked around she saw her dad standing next to her with a bright smile.

" Of course! As long as you are happy we don't care who you are, same goes for your brother. We are extremely proud of you both! "

" As Elizabeth said we don't have a lot of time so you need to listen carefully!"

" Wait so you know each other?! It's surreal…"

" We are ghosts dear nothing is surreal here" Miranda smiled

" When you put it like that I guess it does make sense…"

" We figured out a way for you to help Damon, you'll find old Gilbert journal…"

" Wait does it mean that you are okay with me and Damon?"

" The guy has his flaws, sorry" Grayson gave quick nod to Elizabeth who knowledgeably smiled as he continued " But from what I see he loves you like there is no tomorrow and for us that all the counts. But you make sure to pass along that we are watching him! So he better not hurt you…again! "

Elena laughed at his comment and hugged her dad, it felt surreal talking to them again and seeing both of her parents. But what surprised her even more that they all seemed to know each other, somehow Elena didn't think about that before…not that she didn't think about her parents, she did but it never crossed her mind that they could socialize with other ghosts and more so spy on her and Damon…she hoped that they missed out on those few weeks they spent holed up in the hotel room…

Elena quickly brushed off that thought preferring not to even go there and looked up at her dad.

" So what do I need to find in that journal?" she asked as Grayson started explaining to her what was he talking about earlier.

* * *

Back at the boarding house the moment Bonnie finished her spell it instantly got very quiet with all lights going out for a few moments leaving burning candles and fireplace as the only source of light, you could hear a pin drop once the wind calmed down causing every object previously lifted by its force drop down. Bonnie exchanged worried look with Jeremy who was standing with his hands balled up in fists nervously twitching an awaiting for any sing of life coming from his sister.

For the longest moment no one seemed to breathe of move waiting…listening when suddenly Elena gasped for air sitting up and blinking rapidly.

" Thank god…" Bonnie breathed out finally relaxing and sitting town on the floor.

" Elena…" Jeremy was the first one to rush and hug his sister ,who still seemed hazy on the recent events, she automatically hugged Jeremy. It took her few moments to adjust as she looked around.

"It worked?..." she asked as Jeremy helped her get up.

" Yes…it seems so! " Jeremy smiled in triumph looking at Bonnie.

" Elena…I'm so sorry…" Stefan began but she held her hand up.

" It's ok, where is Damon?!" she asked bringing their attention to more important matter. "I gotta go find him…"

She stumbled on feet a little after Jeremy let her go but quickly regained her balance.

" I'm coming with you" Stefan was the one to speak up first.

" Um, okay…" She agreed and they both quickly left boarding house.

" Bonnie are you okay?" Jeremy asked her sitting next to her on the floor and taking her cold hands in his.

" Yeah, just a little tired….I've never experience anything like it. This crystal its different…I mean it brought Elena back…What else can it do?"

" I don't know but we have to make sure to keep it safe, that reminds me…" Caroline said taking her phone out and dialing Klaus. " Hello "Sweetheart" she said using his usual greeting for her mimicking his accent " You are in big trouble! I am going to kill you! Call me back!" she left a message before snapping her phone shut with a smile.

* * *

Damon didn't understand what happened, one second he was on top of Archer ready to rip his heart out next he felt dizzy and weak almost passing out and hearing Bonnie's voice louder and louder in his head, it made him lose upper hand as Thomas quickly got up and threw him back sending Damon tumbling down the slope crashing into tree, he groaned pressing palm to his head to stop it from ringing. He looked up and everything seemed blurry making it impossible to distinguish between Archer and actual trees.

Damon got up and gripped a tree for better balance as he looked around.

"You don't seem to feel that well brother… Maybe your witch is not doing such a great job after all…" Thomas taunted Damon.

Damon shook his head, Bonnie's voice disappeared and he could concentrate again right then he saw Archer standing right in front of him ready to jab a stake in his heart, Damon was quick to flash behind Archer and get stake away from him, trying to get him in a headlock but instead ending up with his back on the ground after Thomas quickly spun him around.

" I am going to kill that bitch once I am done with you!" Thomas growled and it was all motivation Damon needed, he would not let Archer get his hands on Elena again.

He quickly got on his feet and kicked Archer off his feet, they were twisted in a high- speed battle making it hard to distinguish between who is who when Stefan and Elena got there. They stood on the spot trying to distinguish between two vampires… Damon managed to get his hands around Archer's neck and twisting his arms so he had to sink to the ground. He wanted to tear his head away of even break his neck when he felt numb once again freezing unable to move, all he had to do is finish the job and Damon couldn't do it… He let go of Thomas sinking to the ground breathing heavily and gripping his head in frustration as Archer roared with laughter standing over Damon.

"You see, you can't kill me! You can't go up against me, my pathetic brother! DO you know why?" he lifted Damon's head by the hair and looked right into his eyes " Because I own you! And you will have to watch as I kill your girl…look she is right here" he smiled and Damon eyes met with Elena's… Instantly nothing else mattered anymore…she was there! She was alive… he could feel his heartbeat quickening just by looking at her…

" Oh how sweet…sorry to break your reunion …" Thomas was about to zoom in front of Elena, she shrieked not expecting it when Damon got in between her and Archer getting firm grip on his neck and forcefully slamming him to the ground with such force he could hear his skull crack.

" Going after Elena…bad move!" he hissed as Thomas helplessly blinked trying to get Damon away from him. However it was he had Archer in iron hold. Damon didn't think twice before reaching down and tearing his heart out as Archer wheezed out his last breathes.

Damon stood over his lifeless body still in shock of what he had done, he dropped Archer's heart to the ground when it all hit him as a tsunami. He wavered in his feet before dropping to the ground on his knees letting out scream. It was all too much he felt as if his head would split up into thousand little pieces as tears run down his cheeks and he looked at his blood-covered hands.

"Elena…?" Stefan whispered not knowing what to do.

" It's okay, Stefan. I'll deal with him…can you go and check that everyone is okay?" she asked squeezing his hand. Stefan wanted to stay but decided that it would be best to give Elena and Damon moment of privacy…there was no danger anymore…and he will have a chance to apologize later so he nodded and disappeared heading towards the boarding house.

" Damon?" Elena walked quietly to him and lowered on her knees to level with him. He was shaking when she carefully wrapped her hands around him, Damon clung to her for dear life unable to speak. He felt every single tiny emotion he managed to avoid hitting him and splitting into zillion pieces.

"It's okay… I'm here … you did it! You saved me and you are back... He will not hurt us anymore…" she whispered gently cradling his head in her arms.  
"I'm sorry…"Damon whispered to her "I am so sorry…I didn't… I don't know how…I thought I would never see you again…I killed you…" Damon breathed out leaning away from Elena not daring to look up.

" Damon, look at me!" Elena asked but he didn't flinch." Look at me! I am fine!" she lifted his chin up to meet his eyes and smiled gently. " Damon, please look at me"

Damon didn't know what to feel at the moment, his emotions went from rage and anger to feeling guilt and helplessness… He felt that if not for Elena's arms around him he would simple fall apart. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye but the sound of her angelic voice made him slightly calmer. After slightly hesitating, he looked up meeting her eyes as if for the first time, it made his head spin as he remembered every tiny little bit of love he felt toward her, he felt as if he could drown in her beautiful chocolate eyes. She reached out towards his cheek wiping gently wiping away treacherous tears with a soft smile and Damon relished from her touch, so familiar but yet so strange, he let his eyes close for a second taking deep breath out.

" I'm so sorry… I don't know if you will ever…"

" Oh shut up!" Elena smiled interrupting him and crushing her lips on his in a searing kiss, kissing him with everything she had in her, pulling his closer to her digging into his hair in attempt to get Damon as closer to her as possible. Damon responded to her every touch with his hands in her back kissing her with mad passion, as if he starved for years which in a way was true.

They would talk about everything later but for now all that matter was Damon being next to her, "her Damon" was back after what seemed ages spent apart.

Every kiss every touch meant so much more, it meant that he was back and that he still loved her just as much as she loved him. After thinking that she lost him forever, time spent apart brought unimaginable pain to both of them.

Damon pulled away catching his breath and blinking few times looking at Elena as if memorizing her features, he traced his fingertips over her cheekbone as Elena smiled.

" I love you, Elena" Damon said in a low husky voice raw from emotion . Elena could still see that he felt excessive amount of guilt and it was something they will have to work through as well as getting him back to his normal self but for now she didn't care.

"I love you too " Elena " I'm here for you…we'll get through everything…" Elena replied brushing away hair from his forehead. Damon exhaled and rested his head on her chest closing his eyes as Elena wrapped her arms tightly around him, wanting to shield him from the pain. She could still feel him shaking in her arms. They sat not moving for some time both being exhausted yet content with no moving and staying like that in each other arms.

" Do you want to go home?" Elena asked gently kissing top of his head as Damon nodded. Elena helped him up and took his hand in attempt to lead him away from Archer's body, when Damon looked back and froze.

" What is it?"

Damon looked lost and it frightened her for a second.

" Damon?" she carefully nudged his shoulder as he kept looking at Archer's lifeless body. He slowly lifted his hands up still covered in blood…

" I … killed him…" Damon muttered still mesmerized by what he saw in front of him.

" I. killed. Him" Damon repeated in a shaky voice looking up at Elena who was confused by his reaction, she figured that he would feel relief but Damon seemed genuinely shocked by the fact that Archer was dead…upset even and it confused her.

"It's okay… I mean he was torturing you… Damon, baby…it's okay"

Damon didn't fully understand what was going on but he felt devastated for some unknown reason, he couldn't help but feel certain emptiness from realizing that he actually killed Thomas. One second he couldn't be happier by being in Elena's arms again and it seemed that nothing could break him yet minutes later upon seeing lifeless body of his captor Damon felt remorse… His hands were shaking and he blinked away tears looking up at Elena with confused stare.

" Damon, let's go… it's okay! You just need to get away from here… I promise it is all going to be okay" Elena tugged him towards he and he slowly followed, moving automatically. Elena on the other hand wrecked her brain trying to figure out what was going on and how she could help Damon. He remained very quiet on their way home ,simply following Elena's lead.

* * *

" Sit down here…" she sat him down in the couch when the reached the house and Damon obeyed, just when Elena was about to leave he clasped he hand.

" Wait…don't leave…"

" I'll be right back , I swear! Just give me a sec" Elena smiled gently quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Elena rushed over to find Stefan, she found everyone sitting in the library, they looked up in question at her as soon as she entered the room.

" Um…it's all good don't' worry…Stefan can I talk to you please?" Elena called him and left the room when he followed her.

" How is he?"

" I don't know… He seemed fine, well as fine as he could be…and then something switched when he saw Archer's body… I don't know...What do we do now?" Elena asked Stefan.

" Don't worry…he probably just needs time to adjust…"Stefan followed Elena to the room where she left Damon.

" Hey brother" Stefan greeted Damon with a smile " Are you okay?"

" You don't need to walk on eggshells around me!" Damon snapped at Stefan " How do you think I am?!" Damon got up and walked around feeling restless.

Stefan chose to ignore Damon snapping at him and went to pour himself and Damon drink. He stretched out glass to his brother and he took it without saying anything.

Damon brought up glass to his lips when he saw his bloody hand again, he felt angry and conflicted. Why did he feel sorry for killing Archer?! It didn't make any logical sense. He smashed the glass against the wall causing both Elena and Stefan jump not expecting it. he proceeded with breaking few vases and lamps…it felt good to break things, preventing him from desire to rip into someone's flesh and drain them to the very last drop. He tossed one more vase into the wall as Elena and Stefan avoided impact of shuttering glass. Jeremy, Caroline Bonnie and Katherine all were standing in the doorway now , upon hearing loud noises.

Damon turned around to look at the and smiled bleakly.

" What are you looking at?!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.  
" Damon! It's not the solution! Breaking every single object will not make you feel better! Talk to us!" Stefan advanced towards his brother.

" US?! I don't need group therapy session! I don't need you to fix me… I am fine!" Damon grunted looking around the room and then walking up to the drinking cart and pouring himself a drink, he raised it to his lips with a shaky hand and sat it down cursing under his breath before waling out from the room and heading upstairs.

" Maybe its better for you to go for now… Thank you for everything you've done…" Elena smiled weakly " I'll see you tomorrow?" she hugged Jeremy Bonnie and Caroline.

"Stay here "Elena asked Stefan as she headed upstairs." I'll go talk to him"

* * *

She found Damon in his bathroom maniacally scrubbing blood off of his hands. She walked up to him and turned the water off taking his hands in hers and wiping them away gently.

" Damon, talk to me… Let me help you, please? " she said softly " I love you… "

" I feel guilty for killing him. I know it doesn't make any sense and it pisses me off! Why do I feel guilt... I can still sense his blood on my hands and I can't handle it! What is wrong with me?! I don't feel guilty over killing dicks like him! Its not me!"

" You've been through a lot, you denied your feelings for a long time … I don't know what he has done to you but he was not a good guy…you don't have to feel guilty. He deserved what he got. He tortured you… he made you turn off your humanity, he held you captive…"  
" Elena…don't…please." Damon pleaded not wanting to remember.

" I'm sorry baby, but you have to remember what he did to you…this way you wouldn't have to feel anything towards him…"

" But I don't want to remember…"

" Damon you can do this…I saw a glimpse of that horrendous dream… did he really made you think that I would hurt you? I wouldn't … he was a monster…he made you drink vervain…he tortured you so you couldn't sleep…"

" Stop!... I can't do this! Stop please!" Damon felt cornered not wanting to listen to Elena as with her mentioning those things it all came rushing back, every single droplet of pain washed over him as he pressed hands to his temples trying to soothe voices.

"You can do it I'm here…I will not leave you, I promise!"

" Maybe you should" Damon said raising his voice. "Maybe it's better if you would! I can't trust myself around you…I mean look at me I'm a mess! I feel guilty over killing guy who made me insane! I'm sorry but that is true, you don't know who I am anymore…I don't even know who I am! And you can't count on me I killed you once what guarantees that I won't do it again!?"

" You won't! I know you will not hurt me!"

" I thought so too but here we are! I killed you Elena and maybe it's better if you stay away…I'm bad news..."  
" You are not bad news! You are an idiot! Yeah sure I'm gonna go sleep on Jeremy's couch while you fall apart. Is that what you want?! "

" I don't know what I want! But I don't want to hurt you!"

" You are hurting me by pushing me away! Haven't we been through it already? We had this discussion already and I am not going anywhere!... Do you understand me?"

" I'm sorry… I don't know what I'm saying…I love you and I don't want you to go and crash on Little Gilbert's couch I'd rather have you in my arms… To be honest if not for you… I don't know what I would do… I need you"

" I need you too, it's been hell here without you. I kept waking up every morning hoping it all was a dream and that I didn't have to get through another day without you. I thought I lost you forever and now that you are here I am not letting you out of my sight."

" I'm lucky to have you"

" Yeah everyone thinks so, I'm a catch." Elena smiled deciding not to mention meeting with his mother just yet in order not to break him completely.

" How about we get you cleaned up and then we rest…take it one day at the time?"

" One day at the time" Damon agreed after initial hesitation.

" Okay then… by the way what was it you said to Caroline about me kicking her butt?" Elena smiled tucking away loose strand of Damon's hair and trying to switch topic to more playful tone to lighten up his mood.

" I said that I am a taken man and she should not grope me"

"Did she now?" Elena nearly snorted at how serious Damon sounded,

" I know! The nerve of that girl! I felt molested!"

" I'll be sure to talk to her about that" Elena winked happy seeing lighter side of Damon.

" Please do! I belong to you and no one else!" Damon smiled pulling her closer to him.

" I like the sound of that, I love you Damon Salvatore"

" And I love you Elena Gilbert"

After few hours Elena managed to finally convince Damon to al least lie on the bed, he refused to sleep at all costs and she figure it would help if he could just relax. She went to bring couple of blood bags and spoke to Stefan who was pacing waiting for news downstairs. They decided to let Damon rest before trying to figure out what to do and how to help him. Elena still had an option suggested by her father but for that she had to ask Jeremy look through Gilbert journals and it was already too late for that, so she put that on a list of things to do tomorrow.

Katherine evaporated somewhere as soon as she got the chance and Stefan left to his bedroom asking Elena to call him if anything.

When Elena walked into the room she couldn't help but smile upon seeing that Damon dozed off. She carefully tiptoed around the bed trying her best not to wake him and climbed on top of the bed settling next to him and resting her head on his chest. She was still worried over his state, he seemed to jump from being caring self to turning into paranoid Damon. She was happy to have him back safely next to her but what she saw earlier frightened her, she couldn't figure out Damon's attachment towards Archer. She heard of such thing before but never dealt with it in real life. She was sure that together they will be able to get through anything… Her Damon was back and the rest would have to wait until tomorrow as she sighed and closed her eyes wrapping her arm around Damon's waist.

* * *

**_The longest Chapter i've ever written!WOW! 10K words! _**

**_Please let me know what did you think! _**

**_Xoxo V._**

**_-Next chapter will be Delena =)_**


	104. Chapter 104

_**Hello to everyone! **_

_**I know it's been a while since i updated the story. I was buried under tons of university exams.**_

_**I also did some research on Post-traumatic stress disorders and Stockholm syndrome to get better idea of Damon's state. **_

_**I am planning to have another chapter done in a next few days. As well as starting writing new Delena story in all human universe. **_

**_Please please please let me know what did you think about this chapter? What are your thoughts on Damon and suggestions?_**

**_I also made a little treat from all of you as my appreciation:_**

**_http*/vimeo*com/69729512 ( first * is : second is .) Its a Romantic Delena Love story, Let me know what did you think about the vid?_**

**_Hugs and Kisses to all of you!_**

* * *

" Good morning...sleepy head" familiar soft voice cut through Damon's dream as he felt soft kiss on his lips. Elena's long hair softly tickled his skin as she dug her fingers into his hair as she moved on towards his neck continuing to plant trail of wet kisses.

" I do like waking up to this" Damon smiled still keeping his eyes closed in half awakened state.

" I thought you didn't love me anymore..." Elena whispered into his ear leaving burning sensation where her hot breath came in contact with his skin.

" I do..." Damon replied in a husky voice taking sharp breath as her scent filled his nostrils. " I love you" he smiled.

He tried to move his hand towards her when he felt something pulling on his wrist, restraining his movements. It was then when his eyes flew open and he saw Elena straddling him. Damon frowned not understanding what was going on, trying to break free once again but without success.

Elena looked at him with a slight smirk, normally Damon wouldn't mind being tight up when it came to Elena... It wasn't the first time and definitely not the last but something in her eyes scared him and made him feel nervous.

" I thought we already went through all of it, Damon" she tilted her head to the side and ran finger across his chest slightly scratching it with her nail.

" What are you talking about?! What is going on?" Damon pulled against his restraints wanting to break free. " Cut it out, it's not funny anymore"

" I had no intention of being funny... Trust me..." she smiled coldly and pressed her fingernails into his skin harder, piercing his skin and forcing Damon twist trying to shake her off. " I was hoping you would remember ... I don't want to hurt you ... You are not supposed to love me, Damon "

He knew what was coming next but he couldn't steady his rapidly beating heart...he tried to break free and shake her off, get rid off her.

" Get off of me!" Damon snarled " Get the hell away from me! I know you are not real...don't even try!"

" But I am...how can I be not real ... You can feel this right?" she whispered into his ear and kissed him forcing his pulse to quicken. "and you can feel this..." she continued her assault leaving searing kisses all over his skin.

" And I know that you will definitely feel this" her lips twisted in a smile as she let her fangs show. " just let it go... Stop fighting or I will hurt you "

Damon squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head trying to chase away hallucination when he felt her biting into his neck forcing his eyes fly open as wave of pain spread over his body. She didn't let go, digging painfully into his flesh holding him so he couldn't escape forcing Damon to scream out in pain.

* * *

" Damon! Damon ! Wake up God dammit! " he heard Elena's muffled voice but had trouble distinguishing between a dream and reality. Damon sat up gasping for air and blinking rapidly trying to adjust to his surrounding, he was in his bedroom at Salvatore's boarding house. Elena sat frozen next to him on her knees with her hands half stretched towards him with concerned and frightened expression.

" Damon...?" Elena whispered barely audible reaching for him, it was when he saw her hand few inches from his skin when Damon bolted from the bed darting across the room away from her.

" Its okay now... You are safe it was just a dream..." Elena carefully stepped on the floor with her bare feet taking few steps in his direction.

" Stop! Don't come closer...Just give me a sec." Damon panted running has hands through his soaking wet hair, trying to regain some sort of balance. He turned away from Elena closing his eyes and trying to push through.

He hated looking weak and unstable, which was difficult not to at the moment with waves of different emotions hitting him hard. Damon was confused, it was as if with his humanity switch flipped back it was harder to get through the nightmares, they triggered every memory he desperately tried to avoid and not think about, forcing him to relive everything over again. He felt trapped inside his head not sure who he can trust or what he should do next. He couldn't help but feel isolated and stuck, even thought he knew Elena was there to help him it was still hard to trust her or Stefan fully…

" Damon, it's me... I'm not going to hurt you... I promise" Elena's voice brought him back to reality but instead of making him calm, her words rang in his head but in a icy cold voice from his dream pulling him back into flashback and away from reality.

Elena froze half-way unsure as she noticed Damon tuning out, she walked around to face him but he looked right through her with empty stare. Elena knew that it would be hard for him to adjust back to normal, but seeing him like this broke her heart. Damon was strongest person she ever knew and seeing him broken like this made her wonder what he had to go through, sending shivers down her spine.

Damon was always snarky, confident and tough, he was able to hold it together in the most stressing moments pushing everyone forward, now he was tortured bleak version of his old self and Elena would do anything in her power to bring him back. She knew that Elizabeth was right, she will have to find that spell whatever it takes.

"Damon?" Elena called him quietly questioning whether she should touch him, seeing his reaction before. She gently placed her palm on his cheek turning his head to face her calling his name again. After few moments Damon blinked and let out shaky breath meeting her eyes with his. Elena could see conflict in his blue eyes and how hard it was for him, she wrapped her arms around him holding him in a tight hug. She could feel him tensing up for a second but she didn't move away still keeping him in her embrace. Damon breathed out and relaxed to the best of his ability as he held Elena close to him.

"I'm a mess…I'm sorry" he whispered defeated letting his head rest on her shoulder.  
" You are my mess," Elena pulled back. " Listen to me!" she said with more confidence forcing Damon to look up. " I love you and I will be here to help you."

" Elena… you don't have to babysit me. I'll be fine"

" Damon, I know it's not easy… I know you don't like it and I know that you are confused. I know you are used to being independent and strong and you are. But you have to let me take care of you, I owe it to you…to us. The worst part is over, he will not be able to hurt you anymore. He is gone"

" He didn't hurt me…" Damon took Elena's hand away from him and frowned, taking step back. " He helped me… " his voice now sounded harsher as he defended Archer.  
" Damon, he didn't help you. He forced you into a corner and made you shut off your humanity…He tortured you." Elena exclaimed in frustration.

" He was there for me! Where were you?! You don't know shit about anything! Just stop." Damon raised his voice, shifting instantly from being vulnerable into pissed off state.  
" I know enough to see how it affects you! I know you and this, whatever this is it's not you!"

" How would you know who I am?! I don't even know who the fuck I am anymore. I mean yes I'm Damon Sal… I don't even think I am Salvatore anymore! I've been living a lie this entire time all thanks to her!"

" Damon she is your mother and no matter what she does love you…"

" I don't give a shit! And she is not my mother or have you forgotten?! So don't call her that! I am going to be just fine!"

" You can't even say her name out loud how is this fine?! You defend person who held you captive for god knows how long and turn your back on the woman who raised you and loved you regardless!"

" Just let it go will you?! Just let me be… We are not going to have this discussion now or ever." Damon turned away heading out from the room when Elena flashed towards him, taking his hand and forcing him to stop.

" Let go off me..."

" Damon you need to snap out of it… I am here to help"

" I said let go of me, don't you fucking touch me!" Damon growled tensing up.

" I am not letting you go anywhere, no this time."

Everything happened so fast that Elena didn't exactly understood how she ended up being pinned down by Damon towards the wall gasping for air, when Stefan appeared in the doorway to witness the scene that unraveled between Damon and her.

"Damon what the hell are you doing?!" he rushed towards his brother trying to peel him of off Elena. " Let go of her… you don't' want to do this…"

" Maybe I do!...it was all her… she tortured me! " Damon spat back with his eyes burning through Elena.

" No , no , no it wasn't her. It was Archer… he made you think that. C'mon, brother look it's Elena… she would never hurt you. You can trust me. Calm down... " Stefan tried to sound as confident as he could trying to get Damon to loosen his grip on Elena.

" She stuck needles in me…" Damon exclaimed with his voice nearly breaking.

" Damon, listen to me…" Stefan got closer so he could look at his brother. " It wasn't Elena, he made you think that… You love her and she loved you… so she would never hurt you. Just let go… trust me okay?" Stefan said placing his hand on Damon's arm and pushing slightly to make him loosen the grip. " It's okay…just let go."

Damon blinked in confusion and stepped away while Elena dropped down on the floor coughing and gasping for air.

" Are you okay? " Stefan quickly asked helping her up as she nodded.

" Damon… I am not going to hurt you…I swear…" Elena looked at him with concern as she tried to make a step towards him and Damon tensed up again.

" Stefan…what is going on?..." she asked upon seeing Damon's reaction.

" I don't know…but I think it's best for you to give him some space…I think it's harder this time for him to adjust... Let me talk to him, it's going to be fine." Stefan reassured Elena leaving her no other option but leave the room heading downstairs and pouring herself a drink to calm down her nerves.

* * *

Damon stood in the same spot as before with his gaze concentrated on the floor beneath him, ever since he let go of Elena he was quiet and reserved.

" Damon?" Stefan advanced slightly " Can you hear me? It's me, Stefan" he spoke softly in order not to alarm Damon.

" Look at me, hey!..." when it yielded no response Stefan raised his voice as if he was giving him and order " Look at me Damon!" and as he did so Damon's head snapped up and he met Stefan's eyes.

" You are safe, it's all in the past now. I promise, you are safe…I know it's not easy but I am here to help you, brother. I know you don't like asking for help and you don't need to. I am here okay? I will not let anything happen to you again." Stefan placed both of his hands on Damon's shoulders

" You just need to take it one step at a time, day by day and you'll be back to your charming self in no time. Deal?"

" I don't think I can…it hurts" Damon admitted hating himself for doing so.

" I know it sucks, it's been a long time since you let yourself feel anything and it's not going to be easy.

But I'll be here for you, It's like you said to me one " I will be here to pull you back". Like when we were kids, you were always there for me and I am going to return that favor to you."

" Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Why do you even care?"

Ever since Stefan chased Damon away selfishly thinking that he was the one for Elena things never been the same after. They drifted apart and before they had a chance to try and mend their relationship, Archer came into the picture. When Stefan thought that he lost his brother it hit him, all of the silliness and rivalry between them over Katherine or Elena meant so little in comparison with their bond. They were best friends before Katherine came into the picture, they always stuck together and this is how it should be. Even thought Damon swore to provide him with lifetime of misery and hatred, he still checked in on him, made sure he was okay…

Seeing his brother like this now frightened Stefan , he could see how much time away from Mystic Falls damaged him and Damon was not an easy person to break down. It meant that the road to recovery would be not an easy one but he owed it to his brother, to himself and their mother to get Damon back to the ay he was.

" I care because I am your brother! Not that psychopath who played with your mind and tortured you. I don't care about any of the blood bond and as far as I'm concerned you are the only family I have left. You are my brother, you were since I was born and nothing will ever change that… You are my brother, you got it?"

Damon smiled slightly as long forgotten warmth spread all over his heart, making him chuckle at Stefan's cheesy but passionate speech.

" I got it, brother." He smiled rolling his eyes coming back to reality and letting sparks of his old self make appearance. " Can you please let me go?" Damon asked after few moments standing still while Stefan crushed him into a hug.

* * *

Elena found herself cleaning up pieces of a furniture, shattered vases and lamps that Damon broke yesterday. She couldn't sit still feeling nervous trying to figure out a way to help him. Simple manual labor seemed to do the trick of distracting from trying to listen in to what was going on upstairs Elena tossed the last pieces of an old vase into a trash bag and taking it out of the house she sat down on the couch letting her head rest and fell back deep into her thoughts.

It seemed that Stefan managed to form some sort of a connection with Damon that managed to calm him down and step down from wanting to kill her. Elena wondered just how Archer managed to poison his mind so deeply that Damon still had trouble to distinguish between her and devil-version of herself from his dreams.

She closed her eyes sighing as she pondered on how she could help Damon when her presence could cause him to flip out. It was obvious how much Stefan meant to Damon and how much he cared for his brother, how badly Stefan wanted to bring him back when he thought that he was gone…Elena had no doubt that he would do anything in his power to heal Damon. However knowing Damon, Elena was sure he would resist it…

Relationship between two Salvatores were more than complicated and she played major part in that too. She knew that Damon was still hurting over Stefan's betrayal when they came back to Mystic Falls, even though he never said it out loud. He didn't fully trust Stefan…

Elena was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear how Stefan came back down until he placed glass with blood in front of her, making her jump.

" I thought you would want some breakfast" he smiled

" um…thanks…How is he?"

" Better. I got him to calm down a bit… I don't know, Elena...it doesn't seem safe for you to stay here for now. I mean he did just tried to choke you."

" Well that's too bad because I am not going anywhere. Staying put right here!"

" I don't know what to expect from him in this state, I mean he is unpredictable. We don't know what exactly are we dealing with, you saw him just now he jumps from being camp to murderous to being hurt and vulnerable… You saw how he reacted to you trying to get a hold of him… I think we might be out of our depth here."

" I know… " Elena agreed thinking over Stefan's words " I have to tell you something… when I was dead right before I can back I saw your mother…"

" You what?! You saw Elizabeth?!"

" Yeah… I saw her ghost and she told me that there is a way to help Damon. There is an old spell in Gilbert journals and it could help…"

" What kind of a spell?"

" It will allow us to get him to see her and talk to her."

" You heard Damon, he doesn't even want to say her name out loud! "

" Because he is hurt and he doesn't trust her anymore. But I could be a stepping stone on the road for his recovery…I think it will help him get at least some answers and take control."

Stefan remained silent after Elena finished digesting new information. With everything that happened Stefan had no time to really think about how it might've been hard for Damon, he idolized their mother and it probably crushed him. Stefan never even doubted the fact that Damon was his real brother, even if they were not related by blood. For him he was his older brother whom he loved and cared for.

" It could work…" Stefan said after few minutes, stretching out his words " But let's hold off telling Damon about out plan. We don't want him to freak out over it…"

" Okay…I still need to ask Jeremy to bring over some of the journals from our lake house. I'll ask him to keep them at their place and look for the spell there."

" Sounds like a plan…I was thinking… I know it's a bit risky… Um, remember when you went to Europe he let you peek inside his head?"  
" How do you know that?!" Elena's eyes widened upon Stefan mentioning it, she was careful with that information, but she might've mentioned it once to Caroline which proved to ne huge mistake. " Caroline…dammit! I will never ever tell her anything!"

Stefan chuckled and continued with his thought.

" Anyway… I was thinking, maybe you could do that again…this way we would know what are we dealing with and you will be able to help him…i don't think that I should meddle in there…I mean we were not on the best terms before."

" Stefan… I don't think it's a good idea. I don't think that Damon would appreciate it , especially after everything Archer put him through! We need to make him feel safe and not invade his privacy even more…"

" I know, you are right. I just thought, it hurts me seeing my brother like that and I want to do anything possible to fix him… I feel responsible because I was the first to give up on him. "

" Stefan, don't go there… All we can do now is be there for him time and space."

" How can you be so patient and calm with him?!"

" I don't know… I guess I learned with time that it doesn't help to try and push Damon into doing anything. He will come around eventually."

" He is lucky to have you, you know…"

" He has both of us" Elena smiled getting up. " I'm gonna go check up on him."

* * *

Elena peeked into Damon's room to make sure it was safe for her to enter, he was sitting on the bed with his back towards the door. His hair was wet and he was still in a towel as Elena noticed few water drops still left on his skin from the shower. Elena couldn't help but smile upon seeing Damon sitting like that, it reminded her of their trip when she snuck up on him just like this.

" Hey…" she smiled still standing at the door and leaning in the frame.

" Hey back" Damon turned his head to look at Elena.

" How are you feeling?"

" Better, thanks."

" Is it okay if I come in?" Elena asked just in case, not wanting to trigger any unpleasant memories for him.

"Of course you can…don't be silly. I am not going to lose it, I promise. I wasn't planning to have a freak out session in the morning…and I am sorry that I almost choked you to death…are you ok?" Damon frowned in concern as Elena came closer to the bed.

"I am fine, but I am worried about you. Can I?" she asked permission to join him and after Damon nodded Elena climbed on the bed and sat behind him wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder out of habit.

Elena could feel him tensing up and instantly regretted that she didn't think twice before hugging Damon.

" Oh… I'm sorry…I didn't think" she made effort to remove her hands from Damon but he stopped her placing his hands on hers.

" It's okay, one step at the time remember? Besides I know that it you and it does feel nice" Damon smiled keeping his hand on hers.

Elena wondered once again about his behavior, it seemed like he had few different personalities switching from one to another and no he was back to being somewhat normal version of himself.

" I worry about you" Elena said softly, repeating her earlier concern.

" I know you do…" Damon sighed " I hate putting you through all of this… you and Stefan. I guess I just need time. But maybe he is right? It's not safe for you to be around me right now."

" I don't want to even hear it. You know I am not going anywhere and I know that you will not hurt me. Besides … I missed you sooo much" Elena smiled inhaling his scent hugging him even closer to her.

" Are you propositioning me Ms. Gilbert?" Damon's voice sounded lighter as he smiled.

" I…would… never… ." Elena whispered so her hot breath tickled his neck.

" I feel that you want to compromise me virtue" Damon replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh please! Your virtue was compromised a long time ago! If anything you compromised my virtue!" Elena decided to take a risk and kissed him on the shoulder feeling his shudder slightly but he didn't stop her so she continued kissing his skin softly leaving trail of kisses on his neck

" I am not the one trying to seduce me I am?"

" I can stop, if you want" Elena smiled against his skin calling his bluff and wrapping her legs around Damon's waist.

" Don't!" Damon smiled sliding his hands on her thighs and tilting his head slightly giving Elena better access as she kissed him more hungrily this time slightly grazing his skin with her teeth.

Elena unclasped her hands from the embrace she was holding him in and slid her palms across his chest downwards his stomach and slowly bringing them up his arms to the shoulders feeling Damon relax and close his eyes. She continued to gently kiss his neck and shoulders moving down to plant a kiss on his back when she felt him tense up again as his eyes flew open.

" What is it?" she asked freezing on the spot.

"I don't…" Damon stuttered slightly, swallowing and exhaling.

"It's okay, you can tell me" Elena gently kissed his shoulder figured that it was a safe zone, trying to calm him down.

" I can't …" Damon exhaled shaky breath closing his eyes trying to subdue tremor that spread all over his body.

" You don't want me to touch your back?" Elena whispered finishing his thought wrapping her arms tightly around him once again wanting desperately to shield him from painful memories that clearly still haunted his mind. Elena sensed that Damon was waiting for her to repeat her action again as he was still holding his breath in.

" It's okay, baby. I understand, we will take it slow" Elena kissed Damon's temple, resting her chin on his shoulder again. " Do you want to talk about it?"  
" I don't even know where to start…I try my hardest to shut off the memories that keep resurfacing…Fuck! This is hard…" Damon exclaimed starting to feel frustrated once again.

" You can do this, think about what calms you down. What makes you feel safe?"

" I feel safe when I'm with you… your voice calms me down… it keeps monsters at bay and brings me to reality."

" Then concentrate on my voice. I am here and I will not let anyone or anything hurt you."

" I don't want to remember that searing, excruciating pain that he made me feel. That feeling of total and utter helplessness I experienced, because there was nothing, nothing at all that I could do to stop it and there was no one to help me, no matter how much I wanted, begged or pleaded… I never knew when his next assault will be so I lived in terror, listening to approaching footsteps, sounds of door opening. And there was nowhere for me to hide, no matter how desperately I wanted to.

So ever since I managed to escape from that living hell, I guess part of my coping mechanism was to avoid all potential triggers, emotions included. I didn't let myself remember anything, I didn't let myself think about you and what I was missing, it made me feel in control. Now with every singe emotion overpowering me I am drowning again…

I had no control over the situation with Archer and it's not something I'm accustomed to. I always managed to find a way out, not this time and it left me at a loss. Made me question everything and when I saw no way out I did cave and did something I thought I would never do. I let Archer win… I let him dictate his terms. I let him separate me from you, let him get into my head and doubt the one thing I was sure about… "

" Damon, you don't have to do this to yourself… it's understandable. If it would be anyone but you they would not even survive. You did and it's say a lot…"

" No, you don't get it!" Damon pushed himself off from the bed creating distance between him and Elena. " He made me question my love for you! You don't understand… it's what got me through everything. First he took away my mom and then you and no matter what I do it doesn't change it."

" But I am still here and I do love you, nothing ever is going to change this, You have me and you do have your mom."

" I can't trust anything she ever told me, how do I know that it was true? I can't …and when it comes to you. Yes you are here but I am not … I jump at every loud noise now, I can't handle you touching me and I can't separate my dreams from reality… But most of all I am tired, I'm exhausted in every way possible and I don't see a happy end here." Damon kneeled in front of Elena looking into her eyes leaving her stunned at his honestly and revelation.

" I have to tell you something…please don't freak out. I think it can help and the only reason why I am telling you this is because I love you." Elena took his head in between her hands " I saw your mom when I was dead-ish. She said that there is a way for you to talk to her if you want… But I need to find correct spell that Bonnie can do."

" Elena…"

" No just listen, you said that you can't trust anything she ever said to you and this is a way for you to start believing in yourself again. Please let me do this for you…"

Damon remained quiet before speaking again.

" Considering that I don't know what to do myself I am willing to consider it… but I can back out of this arrangement whenever I want ok?'

" Yes, sure!" Elena smiled kissing him on the lips.

" What do we need to do?" Damon smiled taking her hand in his.

" Get you dressed… because you are way to distractive like this…"


	105. Chapter 105

**Hello to everyone once again! **

**So i decided to experiment and try and get into Damon's head again. I don't know if it's good enough but i tried to do my best. I found it interesting to know how he is feeling about everything what is going one around him and how he is dealing with the whole ordeal. I plan to write one more chapter so i'm going straight to work on that now. **

** PLEASE let me know what did you think about this chapter and would you prefer if i include something like this in the future. I am dying to know what you think!**

** As always i want to thank each and single one of you! You are my inspiration! Thank you!**

(* some cursing in this chapter)

**_xoxo V._**

* * *

"Elena?!" I gasp jumping out from my nightmare once again cover in sweat, panting hard. It takes me few moments to adjust as I try to slow down my erratically beating heart.

It's been a week since I flipped the switch and to say that it was challenging means to say nothing at all, it's fucking unbearable. Elena is with me every second of every day except time that she spends at old Gilbert's house looking for that damn spell, which I still find is a total waste of time.

Yes, I agreed with Elena to meet my mother but I seriously doubt that I would hear anything worthy, I mean what can she say? That she is sorry? That she loves me regardless? All meaningless words, that would not do me any good. For some reason Elena thinks it would give me closure, but I don't think I need any closure. I want to move forward and simply forget everything that happened before, I want fresh start. For once in my life I don't want dig around my past and look for answers. Every time I do shit comes flying out in every direction and I am struggling to keep my existing shit under control as is already.

I am taking it day by day "one step at a time" as both Elena and Stefan refer it to, but seriously if I will have to hear that one more time I will want to drain someone to the very last drop and it may not be human…I know that they both try to their best to help and I am grateful… I am. But it would be nice to have some breathing space for myself without anyone expecting me to flip out and watching my every fucking move. If having Elena around calms me down and makes it unbearable when she is leaves, I can't say the same about Stefan…

He creeps the life out of me. It's fucking awkward between us, even though he tries to pretend like it's all good and he doesn't notice this awkwardness. I know he does… because I sure as hell do. First of all he is way too obvious with his staring, then he is way too jumpy and it annoys me. I mean how am I supposed to get over stuff when he is at DEFCON 1?! I am becoming even more paranoid of myself when I'm around him, so there we usually are, two idiots, both waiting for me to snap… he needs to back the hell off or I will in fact snap big fucking time. I already pictured breaking his neck just to get some room.

Shit… I don't think this is what Elena meant by brotherly bonding did she? I do have a problem... full truck of them. So I try and behave in my nicest way towards Stefan, we don't discuss anything worth discussing sticking to bullshit topics. I would prefer to get it over with, but I think he tries to be extra careful around me until I'm more or less stable…

I have to admit I did loose it last time with him… I don't really remember what happened. One minute I was pouring myself a drink and next he stands in front of me shaking the last breath out of me trying to get me to snap out of my flashback. It was when I felt his hands restraining me when I went completely apeshit on him. I don't really know why and from where that aggression came out from but I couldn't bear his hands on me, it made me feel trapped and I saw red. When I finally came around I could see that Stefan was holding to the last straw of his patience not to kick my sorry ass and just let me get it all out of my system. I do appreciate it… he is trying to help but I don't think it's working… for some reason when I'm around him, I am always on the edge.

It's much different with Elena, I can relax…to the best of my ability at least. She doesn't treat me like I am a glass doll, at least not anymore. She is still very careful around me but she keeps me in check. I like being around her, it reminds me of a good times and dulls pain and memories of last half a year. Although she insists that I should let myself remember it all just to get it all over with, rather than suppressing it, she thinks that is why I still have nightmares…oh how I wish they would stop... I would sell Stefan to get one peaceful night of sleep… Okay, maybe not sell Stefan but I would trade him for a day or two. I'm kidding… I think.

Coming back to Elena, she insists to let her help me through with remembering but I don't want for her to see how miserable and helpless I was… I would like to keep teeny tiny shed of pride I have left. I don't want for her to see me like that and feel sorry for me. I want her to see me as strong and powerful maniac I am or at least the one I used to be. I know I will probably cave and let her in eventually… whatever Elena wants she usually gets, but maybe I can work through it all my way and ignore it.

" Elena?" I repeat myself finding my voice sounding slightly more hoarse than usual as I clear my throat. I look around in panic upon not seeing her around and feel my pulse begin to quicken. Did something happen to her? She was next to me when I fell asleep… Before I can stop it thoughts of what cloud've happened fill my head and I feel tremor spreading all over my treacherous body and I am being pulled under, I feel my control slipping as sounds become more muffled and picture in my eyes goes dark. I try to breath in and out to prevent myself from zoning out, gripping post of the bed to keep myself upright. I try to concentrate on something in this room, on something to grab my attention and keep me present. Hazily I scan the room which became blurry in my eyes and then I see her… Elena is standing frozen in the door frame holding glass of water in her hand with absolutely terrified look on her face. SHIT!

" Damon? " she speaks in tiny voice full of worry, resting glass of water on the dresser next to the door as she walks up to me. I feel myself calm down slightly upon hearing her voice, I concentrate on her as hard as I can to push through. It works, I am still shaky but I managed to stay present and not zone out…So that is small win for me.

" _Pull your shit together Salvatore!For the love of God! She just went to get water and you already got your panties in a twist! " _I order myself.

" Another nightmare? " Elena asks tenderly as she runs her hand along my cheek, I don't recoil as I would've done merely few days ago so it's a progress. In fact her touch calms me down and I can finally look up and nod at her.

" I couldn't find you next to me…" I say slowly as if my life depends on it. And it does actually, lately I find that having Elena next to me is the only thing that keeps me going. She is my drug and I can't stand being apart from her. I need to feel her next to me and inhale her scent like an addict, hear her voice to fight of darkness and feel her soft touch against my cheek…. She knows how to touch me so I wouldn't freak, only her and no one else. My sweet innocent and loving Elena.

"I'm here now baby, it's okay." Elena whispers as she carefully and gently pulls my into a hug, wrapping her delicate arms around me. I tense up on instinct but remind myself that _it's okay and it's Elena._ I repeat it in my head like a mantra and it works, I feel myself relaxing in her embrace. Maybe we can do this? Maybe I can overcome my irrational phobia that Archer left me with? I pull away and look into her beautiful eyes full of concern for me, I only wish for her to stop worry… I need to do this for us.

" What? Are you okay?' She asks frowning.

" I want to try something" I say taking her hand in mine and placing it over my heart. Elena makes an effort to take it away but I keep it in place.

" _This is okay, This is Elena, your Elena. She will heal you. She loves you." I _repeat in my head over and over again, until I can breathe again. Gradually I feel strong enough to let go o f her hand and just leave it where it is, giving her green light to explore.

I hold my breath as she flexes her hand just a tiny fraction, to test me out. She looks at me so anxiously, so worried because my sweet Elena understands me, she understands me no matter how irrational I might seem. She knows that I am still healing.

" Damon…I don't think it's a good idea" she stretches out uncertain as she tried once again to pull back.

" No. Don't. I have to do this and I want to…Trust me it's fine!" I reassure her returning my hand in top of hers to make sure she would not back out. To be honest I am craving her touch, I miss her and I don't want to flinch every time Elena touches me. I love her and I need this. I need to do this to prove to both of us that I can, that I have at least some control left. I need this to take back part of me that Archer took away.

She raises her other hand slowly showing me that she wants to extend her touch and I nod slightly. Elena She places her hand on my shoulder and I have to take sharp intake if air not to pull away as her fingertips rest gently on my back. I can't help to think back to times when … No! I can't think about that! I have to force those bad memories away and not let them rule my life. I need let Elena help me erase them.

" _This is okay…It's Elena" _I keep reminding myself to get through as she moves to brush her fingertips over my back.

But its hard, so fucking hard almost unbearable, and I clench my teeth to prevent myself from throwing Elena's hands away . I feel her freeze and move away.

" Damon…I can't…I don't want to hurt you…" she says with her voice trembling. She is concerned for me… my sweet lovely girl. I hate to put her through this, I hate that nothing ever could be simple between us.

She had to fall in love with me of all people?! If only she would met some other normal boy before me or my brother stormed into her life and turned it upside down... No! Simply thinking about this makes my blood boil with rage and jealousy, I can't think of someone else getting their grimy paws on my Elena. Yes, I am unreasonable! But she knows it… and she is still with me. God I love her… so damn much!

" Elena, you could never hurt me. You help me… you were right I can't keep being afraid. Please?" I ask taking her hand in mine as I plead her to continue.

I can see hesitation in her eyes, she is about to abandon this entire mission and I can't let this happen.

In a spur of a moment I grab Elena's face between my hands and force her to look into my eyes. And then I am kissing her. It's not sweet gentle kiss I might add…it's raw, desperate, hungry kiss filled with longing and passion.

I need this…we need this. I am tired of being afraid of her touch, in fact I want her to touch every single inch of me because I love her. I could still sense reservation from Elena as she tries to hold back. But she caves in and kisses me back as fervently as I kiss her. I feel her fingers in my hair, twisting and pulling hard to bring me down to her. I fucking love her doing this. I can sense that she wants me too and I can't help but groan in pure desperate need for her and only her. I feverishly run my hands over her body. I want totally possess her.

" I. Love. You" I manage to grunt the words out as I try to catch my breath pulling away in attempt to regain some sort of control over myself, I am completely out of breath as if I just ran 5K marathon.

" Whoa…" is all I can manage panting wildly as I bend over and put my hands in me knees for balance still catching my breath.

" Whoa…" Elena echoes me as she smirks at me. She fucking smirks at me?! God I want her…

"I know what you are doing!" I accuse her as she tries to play it cool. " You drive me insane…"

" I'm sorry?" she smiles innocently batting her eyelashes at me.

" Yeah, you are…" I return her smile straightening up.

" In my defense I was provoked by you attacking me!"

" I didn't not notice any resistance from your part Miss Gilbert!"

" I'm pleading temporary insanity" she states.

" On what grounds?... I may ask."

" On grounds that your presence drives me insane?" she suggests her final argument and I can't argue with that as she does the same to me. Whenever I am in the same room with her I can feel that magnetic pull between us.

" I can work with that" I nod and grin at her. "Ditto baby!"

We both take few moments to recover and I try to resume and finish what we started.

" You see why I want to get this over with, don't you?" I smirk at her suggestively raising my eyebrow and by the spark in her eyes I see that she got the hint, that's my girl!

" Okay! Fine! Get over her and let me touch you!" she rolls her eyes at me motioning me to get closer to her.

" Oh and I do want to touch you..." I whisper in her ear as I get closer.

" You better behave yourself, Salvatore!" she warns me with serious look.

" Yes mam" I nod with a smile.

Elena tenderly strokes her fingers across my back, and it is such sweet agony. I love her touch, but the fear is set so deep within me that it is almost impossible to fight it. But I do. I let her continue still reminding myself that it's Elena.

Then she steps things up another notch. She's pushing me, testing me as she gently and sweetly places the softest of soft little kisses alongside my upper back. The bitter sweetness of her lips makes me groan loudly, even though I try my hardest to be quiet so I don't upset her.

"It's okay" I whisper, determined to carry on with this as far as I possibly can. I want to enjoy her touch. I want her to be able to kiss me all over my body and for the first time in a long while I relax. I let her take over and don't even try to resist, I trust her fully as she gets more confident with her touch.

" How are you?" she asks me bringing me out of my haze and forcing me to pry my eyes open. I can see that she stands in front of me now looking in my eyes with worry and concern.

" Never better" I grin at her and her face splits in identical grin. " Thank you baby" I smile again in victory as I pull her into my arms, desperate to hold her because my locked up feelings are spilling over now.

I tug her hair to tip her head back, so I can kiss those soft, enchanting lips of hers.

" So what were you telling me before? She questions me with sparkle in her eyes.

" I want to touch you…everywhere" I drag out my words still holding her locked in my arms as I trace my fingers from her cheek down her throat and in between her breasts making her tremble continuing feeling her up down her thigh. God I love that I can do that to her with a simple touch.

" Bring it on, Salvatore" Elena giggles as I get to work.

* * *

** So? What did you think?! Dying over here! Let me know! **

**V.**


End file.
